First Terra
by Lewis Wick
Summary: When all is thought calm, the Overlords of Chaos are freed from their eternal damnation. What is the legend of the First Terra, and does it have to do with Mimi? Action packed, and quite funy in parts.
1. Release of Evil Incarnate

First Terra  
  
Ch. 1- Release of Evil Incarnate  
Preface-The events that take place here occur in and after Episode 54,   
"The Fate of Two Worlds." It takes the concept of Warp Digivolution, the   
means that Agumon & Gabumon use to become Wargreymon & Metalgarurumon, and expands them further. Now, think for a moment. The digital world is, in essence, a world of 1's & 0's, computer information given physical form. The word Mega is derived from Megabyte, so logically Giga is next, followed by Terra, Peta, Exo, and finally Uta. This is about five of the Digidestined Digimon achieving the Terra level (Any higher, and then all the   
characters would be too omnipotent), then seven, and then ten, to be blunt. Hope this explains some things.  
  
All of the kids and the Digimon were by the lake they spent their first night at. Suddenly a mushroom cloud arose in the distance. "What the....!!" yelled Izzy. Genai gazed at the sky. "Oh, no. We're all doomed...." Tai looks at the cloud too and states, "I knew that battle with Apocalymon was too easy!!" Seven dark figures appeared before them. As they closed, they became clearer. One appeared to be a rotting corpse, one was a 30 foot tall knight in Dark Matter armor (Dark Matter is a substance that absorbs all light), One looked humanoid with white hair and a long white beard in a silver cloak, one was a 100 foot tall multi-headed hydra-like beast, two were demonic in appearance, one male, one female, each differing slightly, and the biggest one bore a resemblance to Apocalymon, except he wasn't in the polyhedron. Izzy's Digimon Analyzer started pulling up info on them. Izzy reads the info. "The half-decayed corpse on the far left is Nosferatumon, his element is Death, and his level is..... Terra!!" Everyone was in shock. "The knight over there is a Giga digimon known as Banedevimon. The only other info on him is he is a Warrior class of the Darkness and Death elements. The one in the cloak is Milleniummon, a Terra Time & Sorcery digimon. The 300 foot tall demon on the left is Ladyshadowfiendmon, a Giga level terror with mind control, fire, darkness, thunder, and plasma abilities. The demon on the right is Lucimon, a 500 foot tall Terra level demon digimon with ultimate domain over fire, earth, water, lightning, darkness, and death. The dragonesque digimon is Skulldracomon, a Terra level lizard with heads that shoot fire, water, ice, lightning, rock, plasma, nuclear assaults, and wind. He can also distort time, and every time he touches you, it drains some of the very essence of you to feed its unyielding hunger and regenerate himself. Finally, the digimon in the center is...... NeoApocalymon. He is a extremely strong Terra digimon who has mastery of all elements, all digimons' attacks, Gigadigizoid armor, and remember the polyhedron Apocalymon was in? Well he has six of these hovering around him forming a sphere of protection at all times." Genai says, "I always though it was a myth, but I believe it now." Sora looks at him. "Continue." He does. "Over 225,000 years ago, digital world time, when the digital world was still forming, it was rumored that there 12 digieggs, the original 12. From 4 of them hatched ancient digimon ancestors. But 7 of these eggs were tainted with evil. They hatched, causing mayhem and terror to the normal digimon, but they couldn't destroy them, that is, until they learned the secrets of Digivolving and Warp Digivolving. For millennia the good and peaceful digimon, at that time numbering 750,000, could always find a place to flee to. This came to an end when Apocalymon rediscovered the Temple of Ancients, the place where they hatched from. He read the runes and learned of the real world, the secrets of controlling Digivolution, and the two greatest secrets, the location of the Sword of Life, which has the power to grant the user power over life and death itself, and all who were not of those would be his slaves, and the secret to Terravolution, the ability to Digivolve from any level to the Terra level, the most powerful level there is. After Terravolving and leaving, the last egg began to hatch. The baby, which immediately became what you could call a distant relative of Tanemon, saw NeoApocalymon and tried to stop him, with pathetic results, obviously. After NeoApocalymon left her for dead, he started his search for the Sword. Meanwhile the little digimon at the Temple started to heal at an astonishing rate. She read the runes and saw what he was after, and read the secrets to Terravolution. Suddenly flashes of knowledge sparked in her mind, and NeoApocalymon and the Sword's locations became known to her. She jorneyed for months and found the Sword. Being exhausted, she slept by the Sword. That night, the 7 Overlords of Chaos, as they were known found the Sword, and her. NeoApocalymon looked at her and said, 'Determined little one, aren't we?' and he threw a plasma bolt at her. Then, she Terravolved to what the legends refer as 'Amaterasumon.' She lifted the seas with a mere though and began to crush the Overlords, binding the water with ice and trees and metal. She then lifted the Sword from the earth and sealed them away in another dimension with it. Afterwards, Amaterasumon took the sword and hid it, the runes she took and scattered throughout the Digital World, and smashed the runes telling of Terravolution, and hoping no one would relearn this omnipotent practice. After doing this, she met with the good digimon. She designated a place to be a safe place for new Digimon. This, I believe, is also the ancient story's explanation of Primary Village. Moments later, she died from exhaustion and starvation. And that's the myth, correction, truth about this."  
"I hate to break this up, " says Joe, "but we have about 10 seconds to do something before we all become crispy critters." A plasma wave was rushing at them at Moch 13 (13x Speed of Sound). Everyone starts running when Izzy gets a brainstorm. "Hey, Patamon, why don't you digivolve to Magnaangemon and open a Gate of Destiny? If we stand directly behind it, part of the wave will get sucked in, leaving us unscathed while the rest of the wave goes past." Patamon looks at Izzy surprised. "Well it's worth a shot."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!"  
"Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon!!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!!"  
  
Everyone watched as Izzy's plan worked perfectly, until a stray promenation from the wave struck the gate and destabilized it. Chain Lightning was thrown in all directions. The Chain Lightning consisted of 13 bolts, and where the bolts hit the ground, another vortex formed.  
Five minutes later, Magnaangemon and the others got up and bore witness to the chaos. The trees, signs, and rock faces that were hit the worst appeared.... gooified. Other stuff that took the brunt was either vaporized, incinerated, or smoldering. On a rare instance every now and then, they saw a plant, tree, or structure that survived the blast. "Uhhh..... Does anybody have any idea what just happened?" asked Sora. "Maybe I field this one," says a middle-aged man walking from one of the vortexes. "Okay, and you are....?" wonders Matt. "Oh, my name is Jake Wells, from New Mexico." He limps over to the kids. "Okay, and you're here how?" continues Matt. "Well, Matt..." Matt interrupts, "How do you know my name?" Jake restarts. "Well, I already all there is to know about you. A little hacking, some eavesdropping, typical CIA stuff. These vortexes, 60 in all, I believe have to do with your friend's 'Gate of Destiny.' That also explains the 55 vortexes on our side that have popped up systematically, wait...." he pulls out a laptop, "58 on our side." Tai looks in shock, "CIA!! What are you doing eavesdropping on us anyway?" Jake looks at him says, "Former CIA. I'm retired." Gomamon looks at him and says, "That still doesn't give you the right to spy on us. While you're at it.... Could you tell me what CIA stands for?" Jake looks and replies, "I know that. But siting around my house doing nothing is boring. One day while checking up government info, I found this variant on the Internet. Finding the digital variance on the Internet allowed me to find out about this place, and why there was a continent in the sky, and the reason why we're such awkward weather. El Nino my butt. I informed the local military base of these occurrences and I was told that were sending out a patrol to examine a nearby vortex just reported in Roswell." Izzy looks at him and says, "So, when the Gate of Destiny was struck by that plasma wave, it harnessed the wave's power and spread itself out like wildfire.  
Just then, out of one of the rifts comes a high speed chase, and from another, a quarter mile away, was that military patrol. All the cars from the chase come to a screeching halt, and the police, a cameraman from the show "Cops," and criminals alike exit their cars, dumbfounded. The patrol moves towards everyone else and the sarge says to one of the policeman, "Evac these civilians now. This place is too dangerous for th..... " He turns his head as a shadow blocks the sun. "What the...?" they both said in astonishment as the 7 Overlords closed on everyone and attacked.  
  
"Katana of Despair!!" called Banedevimon  
"Death and Decay!!" shouted Nosferatumon  
  
The patrol was struck by this blast. Half of them were slain in milliseconds. The others half fled as the blast grew, and those not killed in the blast took cover and started shooting at the Overlords. The cops started radioing for military and police backup. "Time to teach these bozos a lesson!!" says Agumon.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!!"  
"Palimon digivolve to Togemon!!"  
"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!!"  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!!"  
  
Seconds after digivolving, most of them were shot down by NeoApocalymon's Doomsday Turrets. All that were left unschated were Wargreymon and Lilymon. The others lay bleeding on the ground. Just as NeoApocalymon was to strike, an entire Air Force fighter squadron, and a Green Beret battalion with tank and artillery support arrived and distracted him, led by a Major Spencer, U.S.A.F. Hundreds of mortars and missiles hit one of NeoApocalymon's polyhedrons. "Interesting, they're doomed, yet they don't run. WARP SPEED!!" All the tanks start rusting in nanoseconds and become nothing more than a mound of rust flakes. The soldiers inside fall over, unable to support the weight of their 850 year old bodies, and lay there, helpless. "It's more amusing to watch these geisers have to live with bodies that should have been mulch over 800 years ago."  
  
"Maddening Curse!!"  
  
Jake consults with Genai, "Do you have any way of tapping the power from one of the vortexes?" Genai replies, "Why do you ask?" "If what I know is right, we can use one of the vortexes and dump all the digimons' power into it, then refocus back to them, re-energizing them, but at the same time, close that vortex." Genai thinks and says, "Your theory would be sound, if it were that easy, but it can be modified." He looks at the children. "Children, come here. I want you to wire your digivices into my Mekanorimon suit. We're going to try to re-energize your digimon by draining your strength, sending into one of the vortexes, and returning it to you. While we do this you must hold the digivice at all times, otherwise the process will be incomplete."   
They all start locking in and the process starts when Mimi turns and sees Lilymon getting beat up badly by Milleniummon. She lets go and starts running to her. As she runs, she realizes that Lilymon is falling slower and slower and being hit all the more by Milleniummon. By the time Mimi catches Lilymon, she's bleeding badly, paralyzed from the waist down, her winged ripped off, her skirt torn up, black and blue, her hands broken, and only half-conscious. Mimi's eyes tear up, "Don't die on me, Lilymon!!" Lilymon tries to look at Mimi, but with all the physical trauma and nearly blind, she gives up on trying to look at her and says, "Don't worry, I'm doing OK for someone who has been pummeled 150,000 times over the course of 8 seconds by someone much stronger than me......" Lilymon then goes comatose.  
Meanwhile, the experiment to re-energize the digimon failed. Part way through the experiment Lucimon destroyed the Mekanorimon drone and the energy dissipated. "Great, not only are they weak, but back to their Training level." says Tai. Jake replies, "Well, it's been nice knowing you guys. Sorry to cause this trouble."  
Then, as it seemed that they were doomed, Mimi's crest glowed like never before. A cyclone on green light swirled around the area, and she became illuminated with a light brighter than that of the sun. She started to levitate and her physical form seemed to be nothing but Green Light now. All the dead soldiers were resurrected, the rust reverted back to tanks, the feeble old soldiers regained their youth, and the digimon got up.  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!!"  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Wargreymon Warp Digivolve to Siegegreymon!!"  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!!"  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Metalgarurumon Warp Digivolve to Glaciergarurumon!!"  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!!"  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
"Aviamon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixaviamon!!"  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!!"  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"Nyaramon digivolve to Salamon!!"  
"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!!"  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
  
"Plasma Grenades!!" yells Siegegreymon  
"Arctic Claw!!" howls Glaciergarurumon  
"Phoenix Blade!!" chants Phoenixaviamon  
"Ultra EctroShocker!!" called Herculeskabuterimon  
"Fury of Valhalla!!" screams NorseZudomon  
"Sacred Arrow!!" chants Magnaangewomon  
"Seventh Sign!!" called Seraphimon  
  
All their attacks land dead-on. The armor of Banedevimon starts shattering and Ladyshadowfiendmon is thrown into the lake. "Interesting, but too little too late." says NeoApocalymon, "Nuclea..................... " Lilymon awakens and sits up. "You.. (cough, cough) want interesting, (cough) I'll give you interesting......" The earth starts shaking and a light almost equal to Mimi's gathers before her Flower Cannon.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
Then something odd started to happen. Instead of the regular shot, a giant, continuous, and unstable energy bolt shot from and continued to shoot out the cannon. Banedevimon was instantly vaporized and the rest were stunned from this shot. Two of NeoApocalymon's polyhedrons disintegrated and a surprised NeoApocalymon stood alone as his fellow Overlords began to flee. "Many digimon have sacrificed themselves for us. Now I will do so in kind." says Mimi.  
Suddenly, the kids, the digimon (not including Lilymon), reverted to their Rookie level, Genai, Centaurumon, Jake, the cops, the criminals, and the military found themselves in the Koromon village on Server. "No, Mimi, don't...." calls Joe. Too late. Moments after realizing that they had been transported, a bright green light could be seen in the direction of File Island. Seconds later, earthquakes began. Tai looks out with his telescope and sees an awesome sight. "Whoa, there's a whole continent rising from the sea, and tons of islands...." Sora says, "Over here....." Everyone comes to the center of the village and sees a flying island in the sky and a monolith with a cave there (in the center of town). "Hey, I see the Yokomon village through this cave!!" says Biyomon. "Oh, no... NeoApocalymon is trying to recreate what the legends called 'The World of Chaos.' It is what the ancient digimon referred to the digital world as at that time. I figure that the 6 remaining Overlords, after summoning the land masses and that battle, are too weak to try to come at us directly. Most likely they will summon forth their armies and try to destroy you first, then search for the Sword of Life and Death and annihilate both worlds. It is imperative that you stop them." says Genai. "Great, and what about Mimi?!" cries out Joe. "Are we to forget about her and her sacrifice. According to you, her sacrifice meant nothing!!" "No, Joe, you're not. Her sacrifice has bough all of you the time needed to prepare to fight them. To my surprise, there are 2 more Digidestined and one more Digimon you must find. I learned this while you fought Piedmon. It was a prophecy sealed in a hidden area of Centaurumon's Temple, near where the Wall of Fire prophecy was. I though it referred to a point in the far future, but apparently, I was wrong. All the signs have now been revealed: The release of the 7 Overlords, The Green Cyclone, The New Lands, and the Vortexes. One of these Digidestined will be in the US, in the state of North Carolina, and the other will be in Odaiba. Pay close attention. One will be easier to find, for that one will be looking for you, for that one will possess something important to all of you in their mind, and two digivices, as the prophecy says. Also, seeing as how you'll need them, some of you must go to my house and retrieve 'Enhanced Digivices and the Silver Tags.' You may think these are just more placeboes like the originals, but these are much different. They were tested by the previous Digidestined. These gave them the ability to optimize the power they had inside them. It gave their digimon more endurance and the ability to stay at their higher levels almost 5 times longer than without. Their recovery times and dedigivolving were also substantially improved. After their last battle, the digimon stayed at their Champion and Ultimate levels. These could help you take the power you already have, and make it grow further. Maybe soon, all the digimon could reach their Giga level." Mjr. Spencer walks over to Genai and asks, "Okay, what's the deal here? In the course of two days, we've had an entire world appear in the sky, those rifts, 7 nearly unbeatable monsters attack a whole battalion and mop the floor with them as though they were like wet paper towels, and then that girl undoes everything they did, and then blows up in a explosion 2 times more powerful than any nuke we got, and you're saying that; 1) It didn't stop all of them, 2) Those kids are the only ones who can stop them, and that if they fail, we're screwed, and 3) That we have no way of fighting back ourselves!!" Genai looks at him and says, "On counts 1 & 2, yes. #3 though, depends on what you got." It grows quiet for a minute, the only noise is of the cameraman moving around, recording the Koromon village, and everyone there.  
The Koromon finally decide to come out of their homes to see if everyone had gone, and the soldiers point their guns at them. Tai gets up and says to everyone, "Hold on here!! Put those guns down!!" Mjr. Spencer says, "Ignore him, they may be hostile." His troops don't listen and lower their guns. The sergeant says, "Sir, in this situation, listening to them would be better. They know much more than we do about this." Spencer looks angrily at the sarge. "I gave you an order, sergeant!! Now do it!!" No one budges. "Fine, I'll take care of them then. Then I'll have you all court-martialed. Nobody disobeys Mjr. Gerard Spencer!!" He pulls out an M-80 Assault Rifle and starts shooting into the crowd.  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!!"  
"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!!"  
  
Zudomon runs and huddles the Koromon in front of him, while the bullets hit his shell. He starts lobbing grenades at Zudomon. Biyomon flies over...  
  
"Spiral Twister!!"  
  
It knocks the M-80 out of his hand, and Gatomon grabs it before Mjr. Spencer can and aims it at him. "Move and I sh...." He kicks the gun from Gatomon's paw, sending her left glove flying off too. He follows this with a bicycle kick, after which he makes a run for his gun, but Agumon gets their before him and melts his gun down with a continuous Pepper Breath. Tentomon flies to try to subdue Spencer but instead finds that he accidentally Super Shocks Agumon when Spencer grabs Agumon and uses him as a living shield. Gatomon then is able to sneak up and kick Mjr. Spencer in the back, making him release Agumon and fall down. Spencer gets up, but then Gatomon scissor kicks him, then throws him up into the air. She says, "Gatomon serves...." Zudomon turns around. "Zudomon spikes!!" He thrusts the Vulcan Hammer lightly and sends Mjr. Spencer flying into one of the large supply vans. He hobbles over on his right leg, seeing as how it is the leg not broken, and hot-wires the van. He drives off at top speed towards the desert. "Uhhhh.... you... whats-your-name...." the sarge points at Tai, "we have a problem. I don't think he knows it yet, but I was notified by one of his subordinates that one of the items in the van he took was a 400 Megaton nuclear warhead. What do you suggest we do?" Jake butts in. "We have 5 different problems: 1) Finding the ninth digidestined, 2) Finding the tenth digidestined and their digimon, 3) Stopping Mjr. Spencer, 4) Keeping the Overlords' armies at bay, and 5) Getting the Enhanced Digivices and Silver Tags. How you prioritize them is your choice, Tai." Tai stands and thinks for a moment, then replies, "Okay, this is how this is going to work here. As Jake said, we have five priorities, and if we divvy our forces just right, we can take care of this situation easier. Okay, Joe and Kari will get the Enhanced Digivices and Silver Tags. Matt, Izzy, and T.K. will work with the military to find Mjr. Spencer and hold off the Overlords' armies, and Sora, Jake, and I will search for the ninth digidestined. After you complete your tasks, regroup here." The sarge says to the troops, "Listen to what they say. They know much more about this place than us. Also, until such other time that this area becomes unsafe, consider this village as a strategic headquarters."  
They all start heading off their separate ways, and Jake goes to the rift in the center of the Koromon village and comes back saying, "This rift leads to Washington DC, which isn't far from where Genai said the ninth digidestined would be, maybe a couple hundred miles. Only take 6 hours driving and an hour or two flying, but the area is heavily guarded by Marines and Secret Service. Sure you want to risk it?" Sora says to Jake, "Well, from the look of things, this is our best bet. We don't have much time, so we might as well." Sora, Tai, Agumon, Biyomon, and Jake went through the rift and the first thing they heard was gunfire, at THEM!!  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
  
"Quick, everybody, on my back." Wargreymon says to them all. They climb up and he takes to the skies. About four minutes and 28 miles later, 4 F-16 fighters and 2 F-22's start pursuing Wargreymon. Three of the jets lock missiles on him and fire. Biyomon looks in horror as the missiles cruise at them. "Keep going, Wargreymon, I'll distract them."  
  
"Spiral Twister!!"  
  
She successfully takes out 4 of the 9 missiles. One of the missiles hits her and she starts to plummet when Sora's crest starts to glow brilliantly "No!! Biyomon!!"  
  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
  
Aviamon ascends back up to her previous elevation and grabs the remaining missiles in her hands and crumples them up like paper. She turns her attention to the jets.  
  
"Flame Tornado!!"  
  
She starts spinning, and all around her forms a tornado of fire. She leaves the tornado, and the tornado manages to keep all but one of the jets at bay and return to base, but one of the F-16 pilots had different plans. He cuts his engines and uses the winds from the tornado to slingshot around it and opened his 20mm Cannons on Aviamon. Caught off guard, she soon felt 800+ bullets in her back and reverted back to Yokomon, landing in Wargreymon's hand. Wargreymon turned back, and with his empty hand, smacked the plane. The pilot bailed, and as he glided slowly to the ground via parachute, he yelled obscenities at Wargreymon. "Apparently, some evil Digimon must have come through earlier and must of gave them good reason to practice a 'Shoot on Sight' policy." says Jake.  
An hour passes, and no more planes pursue. Suddenly the digivices start beeping. "Land here, Wargreymon." Tai calls to him. They land at a small apartment complex across the street from a Super K-Mart. Wargreymon reverts to Agumon. "Agumon, Jake, stay here and watch over Yokomon. Who knows how badly she was hurt. We'll look for the ninth digidestined." Sora says to them. It was about 8:30 when they followed the beeps to the K-Mart and went inside. They went through the store, aisle by aisle, when finally they found the source. They saw before them a 6' 2" 18-year old boy of average build in the electronics section of the store. He looks up from the merchandise and says to himself, "Is it just me, or do I hear beeping from somewhere near me?" He looks around and then says, "I was about to check them. Geez, don't be so grouchy." They see him pull out one digivice, it being white, with silver digirunes around a circular screen with 10 silver triangles pointing out away from the screen, silver buttons, a slot in the top (the widest part), and teardrop-shaped, and says, "Oh, I hope it's not that glitch again." He pulls out a second digivice, shaped like the other one, but green in the others' white areas and white in place of silver, and says, "Okay, don't think it's the glitch, but it's almost 9 PM, so we gotta book." He leaves the store and goes to behind the store. He looks at the digivices again and says, "Hey, they're not emanating from your or my digivice. These are other digivice signals. I think your friends have finally found us. Maybe I can have my mind to myself again." Tai and Sora come around back and ask, "Where did you get those?" pointing at the digivices. The guy says to Tai, "Well Tai, if you're going to talk about the digivices, then why didn't you say so? Lewis Wick at your service. To answer your question, I found the first one, the white and silver one, 3 months ago in my apartment sitting in front of me, and the white and green one come flying out of the sky and whacked me upside the head 20 minutes later when I went to get some groceries. I still got the knot on my head. And as for the question you are about to ask me, which is 'How do I know you?' Well, after coming to, I had all these extra memories of living in Odaiba, Tokyo, and of hatching from a digiegg and waiting for someone on File Island. First thing I did was go in and try to find File Island on a map or globe when this voice in my head said, 'Stop wasting your time, Lewis.' Then I had another explosion of memories, these of summer camp, the Digital World, fighting creatures such as Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and the 7 Overlords of Chaos. Then other memories, such as the pain from Myotismon's Nighmare Claw, building a memorial to Wizardmon, Chumon, Whamon, and Piximon, and even being a princess. At first I thought I was going luny, but then I got some answers....." Tai and Sora look at him dumbfounded. "They explained the memories I had been deluged with, and explained who they are and who you guys are. If you haven't guessed it by now, Mimi and Lilymon have taken, hopefully, a temporary residence in my head. There is a problem though." Sora says to Lewis, "What is it?" "Well every 8 hours, starting at 1 PM to 9 PM, I'm in control my body, then from 9 PM to 5 AM, Mimi has control of my body, and then from 5 AM to 1 PM, Lilymon's in control, at least, that's how it started. After a month of this, I get used to it, but things got worse. Mimi decided to call for pizza one night, and when she called, I spoke in her voice. The next day, I tried to find out what was going on, and I got their last memories before becoming roommates to my gray matter. Apparently, NeoApocalymon planted something on her before she tried to destroy them herself which kept her and Lilymon from being destroyed entirely, and then forced their memories and essence to act like a digidestined detector and find the other two digidestined. Fortunately, their will was strong enough to keep them from finding both of them, and really ruining your chances of fighting the Overlords. Unfortunately, they had to choose one of us, and now that I'm found by them, my location stays lit up like Las Vegas to the Overlords.   
Another thing that started to surface is that I started sharing physical and mental traits with them, like Mimi's fashion sense, and I now seem to have the strenght and speed that Lilymon possesses. Finally, the biggest problem occurred just 2 weeks ago." Tai says to Sora, "Will this guy get to the point?!" Lewis looks at them annoyed. "Well, sooooooooooorrry!! I'm only trying to explain our situation here." Lewis says, his voice slowly replaced by Mimi's voice. "It's 9 o'clock. See for yourself." Lewis falls to his hands and knees in pain and starts glowing. The glowing continues for about 30 seconds and when it ends Mimi is standing where Lewis was. Mimi says, "Well, to keep it simple, whenever one of us takes control of this body, the body polymorphs to resemble the one in control. Even fingerprints, blood, and DNA are changed in this process. Isn't this a real bummer."  
Suddenly, a spear slammed into the ground next to Mimi. A figure lowered down from the sky and claimed the spear. The figure resembled Piedmon, yet this digimon wore very heavy armor, had 8 small spears which he could put together to make 4 double lances (A blade on each end), and his head resembled that of the top of a round medieval castle tower or keep. "Boy, those Overlords can work wonders on people." Agumon ran up to Tai with Yokomon on his head. Everyone looked up in surprise. "Piedmon, but how??" They all said simultaneously. "Oh, no. The Overlords liked how I handled you twerps until Magnaangemon showed up that they pulled me from the eternal limbo Magnaangemon put me in and made me their new 7th Overlord, Rookpiedmon. If you're wondering, I'm a Giga level Wizard digimon. Now that the introductions are over with, it's time for the last curtain call!!........"  
  
"Rook Lance!!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Wargreymon Warp Digivolve to Siegegreymon!!"  
  
Siegegreymon pulls out 2 Uzis and lays waste to 3 of his Rook Lances. Rookpiedmon regenerates the lances he lost and throws them at Mimi. The lance closes to within inches of Mimi........ This part will be continued in Chapter 2. As for Joe, Kari, and Genai........  
  
"Great idea, Kari. This is saving us weeks of traveling the desert to get to Genai's house." Joe says, sitting in the arms of Angewomon. "Hey, we're clear of the desert, so get off because my arms are asleep." Angewomon says in kind. They proceed into the forest, following Genai's holographic map of Server. Out of the blue, an explosion rocks the forest, and in front of them about 90 yards out stood Mjr. Spencer wielding a rocket launcher, guarded by an army of Tyranomon, Redveggiemon, and Gazimon. "It's your demise for coming here. Now prepare for your undoing. This is from the Overlords!!" He fires again, followed by a barrage of fireballs and thunder beams.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!"  
"Munching Fish!!"  
  
Gomamon and Angewomon's attacks subdue the wave of imminent doom that was heading for them.  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!!"  
  
"You like missiles..." yelled Ikkakumon, "Well try mine on for size!!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!!"  
  
The missiles level the Gazimon, and they're destroyed. The Redveggiemon and the Tyranomon resist the bombing though. Mjr. Spencer arms all the Redveggiemon with various Assault Rifles, Grenade Launchers, and various Sub-Machine Guns. He equips a Minigun for himself. "Ready,.... Fi....." Before they can fire, everyone hears a rustling in the bushes, then out of nowhere, everyone hears...  
  
"Crimson Lightning!!"  
  
The Redveggiemon were disarmed almost instantaneously and knocked flat on their backs. "Go stop whoever is doing this." Spencer yells at the Tyranomon. The Tyranomon go toward the bush and prepare to incinerate the area when Myotismon jumps out of the bush.  
  
"Grizzly Wings!!"  
  
The lead Tyranomon are slaughtered as the bats devour them. The remnants retreat. Mjr. Spencer, to the amazement of the kids, runs to the supply van and drives off. Angewomon and Ikkakumon stay on guard, but amazing them again, Myotismon just walks up to them and says, "My days of fighting you are over. I have seen what can do and to fight you would be suicide. Besides, even if I could fight you, I wouldn't because the Overlords are a bigger threat. If they succeed with their plans, I stand to lose my life seeing that I'm a Vampire digimon. If there are no living beings for me to obtain blood from, I starve to death, so whether I like it or not, I'm on your side." Kari notices a scar running down his left cheek down his neck. Kari asks him, "How'd you get that scar?" Myotismon starts talking about how after Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon defeated him, he awoke back at his Ultimate level in one of Machinedramon's prison camps. "They regularly tortured me because they wanted the ability to operate the Gateway in my old castle. I overheard one of Dark Masters saying something about freeing the 7 Overlords, and that my gateway was the key." As they neared the lake he talked about he, though hard for him to do, befriended the other slaves and got free after hearing news that two Dark Masters were gone. "When I got free, I made sure to guard the gate so that no one could dig it up and use it. The day before Piedmon was defeated, though, the tons of rock vanished and gate opened by itself, and this ultra powerful digimon came out and told me that I must help those who I hate the most, to fight an even greater foe, and that my help would me instrumental in saving the digital world and the human world, that I would remembered as a hero, not as an evil force that tried to plunge the worlds into chaos." When they reached the lake, they found Izzy and T.K., along with a small detachment of Marines, fighting Spencer's forces, which included Metaletemon, Metalseadramon, 50 Skullgreymons, some Skullmeramons, and their Mega level Venommeramon, and 10 Megaseadramon, in addition to his original forces.  
  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
  
Before they can attack, they are hit hard by Spencer's army. Every time they even start to attack, they get shot, or are caught in major explosions. NorseZudomon rolls away and gets up.  
  
"Friga's Arrows!!"  
  
It keeps the army at bay. He continues to keep firing arrows, forming a wall of ice, while the kids strategize and the other digimon regroup. Izzy says something to everyone. "Look, I've noticed something about this army. All of them have attacks that do massive splash damage. If we can have the digimon blow through their lines..." T.K. interrupts. "I got it. They'll be trying to fire at them and if our digimon are fast enough, the enemies will do themselves in." Izzy nods. "Right, T.K., which means this isn't hopeless. If done right, this army will fall to pieces." Izzy & T.K.'s crests start glowing and pulsating.  
  
"Herculeskabuterimon Warp Digivolve to Odinkabuterimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
  
Izzy looks at his Digimon Analyzer to find out what they are. "Whoa, Odinkabuterimon is a Giga level electrical wonder. His cloak has a hypnotic effect on his foes, and his Eye of Odin attack hits them with enough electricity to power Tokyo for 4 months, and his Staff of Asgard fires out chain lightning, and can incapacitate or even destroy any Metal, Android, Machine, or Electrical digimon. He can even absorb energy and electrical attacks and electricity and release it his ultimate attack, Ragnarok Bomb!!  
Archangemon is a Giga level Archangel with mastery of the domains of Pure Energy, Light, and Life. His Arc Light Beam can stop or destroy most evil. With the Sword Excalibur, he can trump any weapon and most armor. His Immortal Feather can cure any ailment, and is rumored that it could even revive the dead!! Because of this, he is immune to all forms of viruses, corruption, and mind control. His Gauntlet of Destiny can severely cripple evil, and then cause every possible notion of bad luck to happen, but when used on good digimon, good fortune is showered upon them. Finally, his ultimate attack is Radiant Slash, an attack that cuts through the enemy and goes down to their very core."  
  
Will Odinkabuterimon and Archangemon be enough to stop Mjr. Spencer? Can Siegegreymon stop Rookpiedmon? Can they ever separate Lewis, Mimi, and Lilymon? Is Myotismon really on their side? Find out in "First Terra, Ch. 2: Martyrdom and Honor."  
  
(Note: In the weeks to come, you can find pictures of digimon from "First Terra"   
in the Fan Art section. The first picture, coming hopefully some day to this site from time this chapter's release, is that of Paladingreymon, Agumon's Terravolved form.) 


	2. Martyrdom & Honor

First Terra  
  
Ch. 2-Martyrdom & Honor  
  
Preface-Well, apparently I forgot to give data on some digimon in the previous chapter. For now on, I'll remember to give verbose descriptions when they show up, but for the previous characters I missed, here's a brief bio of each.  
  
Siegegreymon  
Level: Giga  
Elements: Plasma  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: 2 Uzis, 1 AK-47 Machine Gun, 1 Winchester .308 calibur bolt-action Sniper Rifle with Sniper & Laser Sight and Silencer, 1 shoulder-mounted Rocket Launcher w/ Sniper Sight, 1 Minigun, and 2 Wrist-Mounted Sword Blades  
Armor: Light Chromadigizoid Vest, CDZ Helmet, Leather Pants, 2 Split-Shieldson back, Megadigizoid Wrist & Forearm Plates. All Armor looks like Jungle Camoflauge  
Height: 22' 4"  
Weight: 967 lbs. (186 lbs. of it is Armor)  
Physiology: Orange skin  
Type: Dinosaur  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Missile Barrage, Plasma Grenades, and Delta Force  
Perks: Flight  
Bio: Siegegreymon is, for lack of a better definition, the Rambo of Digimon  
  
Glaciergarurumon  
Level: Giga  
Elements: Ice  
Weapons: Claws, 1 Rocket Launcher, and 1 Pike  
Armor: None  
Height: 8 feet  
Weight: 400 lbs.  
Physiology: Translucent Ice (In other, he looks like a giant walking ice sculpture)  
Type: Werewolf  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Arctic Claw, Sub-Zero Stinger, and Glacier Pike  
Perks: Ice attacks Heal, Swimming  
Bio: Take all the hand-to-hand combat knowledge of Weregarurumon, the deadly Giga Missile attack of Metalgarurumon, and give it to an 8' tall ice sculpture and you got Glaciergarurumon  
  
Aviamon  
Level: Mega  
Elements: Fire, Wind  
Weapons: Claws & Talons  
Armor: None  
Height: 42' 7"  
Weight: 2092 lbs.  
Physiology: Crimson Red & Grey Feathers, Flaming Blood  
Type: Phoenix  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Flame Tornado, Meteor Strike  
Perks: Flight, Fire & Lava Heals  
Bio: Her temperment is only exceeded by her pyrokinetic touch  
  
Phoenixaviamon  
Level: Giga  
Elements: Plasma, Wind  
Weapons: Claws, 2 Katanas, Talons, and 1 Wrist-Mounted Grenade Launcher  
Armor: Studded Leather Vest, Chain Mail Corset & Shirt (Chainsmade up of Plasma), Chromadigizoid Helmet, and CDZ Shin,   
Wrist, & Wing Plates  
Height: 28'  
Weight: 743 lbs. (77 lbs. Armor)  
Physiology: Same as Aviamon, except that she now has Orange hair in the style Garudamon has  
Type: Phoenix  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Phoenix Blade, Solar Wind, and Star Bomb  
Perks: Flight, Space Travel, Infrared Sight, Heat Heals  
Bio: Phoenixaviamon is unmatched in the heavens  
  
NorseZudomon  
Level: Mega  
Elements: Water, Ice  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: Bow & Arrows, 1 Sledgehammer, and 1 Broad Sword  
Armor: Titanium Chain Mail and a Horned Leather Helmet  
Height: 16' 1"  
Weight: 1358 lbs. (20 lbs. Armor)  
Physiology: Heavy Spiked Tortoise Shell, Battle Scars, Blue-Green Skin, Full Red Hair and Vandyke Style Beard  
Type: Tortoise  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Friga's Arrows, Thor's Hammer, Viking Sword, and Fury of Valhalla  
Perks: Swimming, Double Damage vs. Fire & Plasma Digimon  
Bio: NorseZudomon's might is that of any Viking warrior. His strength matched only by his devotion to the battle  
  
Seraphimon  
Level: Mega  
Elements: Light  
Non-Elements: Telekinesis  
Weapons: None  
Armor: Blue & Silver Chromadigizoid Plate Mail Suit  
Height: 10'  
Weight: 512 lbs. (2 lbs. Armor)  
Physiology: 10 Golden-White Wings, Long Blonde Hair  
Type: Angel  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Testament, Seventh Sign  
Perks: Flight, Space Travel, Swimming, Double Damage vs. Evil Digimon  
Bio: Seraphimon is someone most viewers of the movie should know by now.  
  
Magnaangewomon  
Level: Mega  
Elements: Light  
Weapons: 1 Crossbow  
Armor: White Leather Body Suit and Leather Corset, and   
a Chromadigizoid Helmet  
Height: 10'  
Weight: 401 lbs.  
Physiology: 10 Wings, otherwise same as Angewomon  
Type: Angel  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Sacred Arrows, Brilliant Gaze  
Perks: Same as Seraphimon  
Bio: ??????  
  
Well, we're caught up now, so here's Chapter 2. Note: This chapter is REALLY LONG, so have patience, and a small supply of Coffee.  
  
Picking up from where we left off with Siegegreymon and Rookpiedmon...... The lance strikes Mimi, but no harm comes to her. Everyone stops to look at her. She picks up the lance, looks at it, seeing nothing, no blood, no clothing, no anything to show it had hit her, on it, then looking for where it hit her, but to everyone's amazement, no wound. Then the pain and the shock kicks in. Mimi doubles over in pain, screaming. Siegegreymon and Rookpiedmon sit down on the pavement and look dumbfounded. Rookpiedmon looks at Siegegreymon and asks, "Okay, now I'm baffled. Shouldn't that of killed her?" Siegegreymon replies, "I'm just as confused as you. Let's like....., put a rain check on this fight because, I mean, after seeing that, my mind's blown." Rookpiedmon stares out at her. "My head hurts. I'm going to that Eckerd pharmacy down the street. I need some aspirin." Rookpiedmon walks off into the night. Siegegreymon reverts to Agumon and continues to just sit there. A minute later, Mimi gets up. "Hey, a dime!!" She grabs the change and pockets it. "What just happened?" A silent breeze gusted by. No one spoke. "Eh, maybe we should go." Mimi picks up the lance that supposedly struck her and heads across the street. Tai and the others follow her to one of the apartments. She opens the door and there watching TV is Lewis's roommate, Oswald. "Hi, Mimi!!" He says to her. "Did Lewis manage to get anything?" "No. This is Tai, Sora, Agumon, Yokomon, and...... Jake, I think. Lewis met them, tried to explain our plight, 9 o' clock passed, got attacked by an evil digimon, yada, yada, yada.... Now here's the weird thing. This lance went through me. Here's the blood on it to prove it, yet I'm not hurt." Oswald looks at her and says, "Suuuurrrrrrrrrrre........ and I'm a rocket scientist, but if what you say is true, then I say that because you are three unmerged physical forms sharing the same space, that you partially out of phase. See, the lance did go through, but because the variance, it couldn't do any real harm, just hurt... a lot." Jake asks, "Hey, how'd you come up with that theory?" "Oh, I didn't. I got it off of Star Trek: The Next Generation. You know, the episode where the Enterprise finds the USS Pegasus melded into an asteroid because they tried to use a 'Phase Cloak,' a cloaking device that allows the cloaked object to pass through solids as though they weren't there." Jake says to Oswald, "You got the wrong guy. I'm no Trekkie." Mimi says to Tai and Sora, "He's not that smart, has a short attention span, and he's gullible, but he can turn out some great theories, and all, according to him, come from watching TV." Oswald gets up and states, "Well, time to prove it. He goes to the kitchen and gets a butcher knife, comes back in the room, and throws it at Mimi's head. Not only does it do what the lance did, it starts glowing after it hits the floor. "I need some ice." Mimi responds, grabbing her head. "Ya know, it didn't hurt as bad." Everyone else goes to the knife. "No one touch it." Tai says. "Don't know what will happen if we touch it. I say we all get some sleep." Mimi comes back with an aluminum can on her head. "Man, Lewis needs to buy an ice pack." In her head, Lewis says, "Oh shut up Mimi. Besides, can you drink an ice pack after you're done with it?" Lilymon backs him up. "He has a point, you know. Wait, what do you do when you're out though?" Mimi says aloud, "Hah!! I'm right...." Everyone stares at her. "I'm trying to prove something to Lewis." Jake says to her, "Ever hear of 'Inner Monologue?'" Sora asks, "Well, I'm all for a good night's sleep, but who's going to watch Yokomon?" Mimi interrupts, "Well, seeing as how we haven't really needed to sleep since this whole fiasco started, I'll watch her." Everyone goes to bed.  
Hours pass by as Mimi and Yokomon watch TV. About 4:58 AM Oswald gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Hey, Mimi, why don't you turn the Fox 8 Morning News on? I gotta go to work in an hour. I wanna see if it's going to be hot like yesterday was." He walks to the knife he threw the night before. "Hey, what's this doing in the floor?" Yokomon, feeling much better, looks at Oswald and then asks Mimi, "Okay, he should remember that he threw it at you last night." Mimi responds, "Well, Yokomon, it always takes him a half-hour after waking up to remember what he did the day before. He's a deep sleeper. It's okay as long as he doesn't pick it up." And he picks it up. Nothing happens. The clock strikes 5 AM. Mimi doubles over and starts glowing, for Lilymon's shift was beginning. Oswald takes the knife to the kitchen. "I'll wash it when I get home." He tosses it into the sink, and then there is a magnificent glow, and then a spire of light busts through the roof..... We'll get back to this in a moment.  
At Genai's house, Izzy implemented his plan. Archangemon flew by and caused Metalseadramon to incinerate the Skullgreymon, and the Megaseadramon to electicute Metaletemon.  
  
"Gauntlet of Destiny!!"  
  
He hit Metalseadramon with the violent uppercut, then turned and cut 3 Tyranomon to pieces.  
  
"Hypnotic Cloak!!"  
  
The Skullmeramon are stunned. They start shooting everything that moves, because everything they see looks like Odinkabuterimon. All the Tyranomon are destroyed, along with the Redveggiemon. He hovers over them, staring.  
  
"Eye of Odin!!"  
  
"Metal Fireball!!"  
  
The bolt slammed through the fireballs, dispelling them, and did major damage. Most of them died instantaneously. Some even exploded from the magnitude of the attack. After the bolt stopped, only 6 were left. Then Mjr. Spencer yelled out, "Looky what I found..... My very own nuke. Call them off or we'll all be extra crispy night lights." Archangemon and Odinkabuterimon go back to Izzy & TK. Myotismon, seeing as how he would be captured too, decided that it would be more worthwhile to go out fighting than in a prison. He flies up an strikes the nuke from Spencer's hands. Venommerimon rushes him.  
  
"Diablo Chain!!" yelled Venommerimon.  
  
Myotismon falls to the ground, on fire. Spencer picks up the nuke. Over his shoulders comes Lucimon. Lucimon says to Mjr. Spencer, "Good work. Now take the prisoners to my fortress for execution...." The light mentioned earlier slams down on the lake's shore. On the real world side, Mimi, bent over in her polymorph, passes out. A sphere of light shoots out her back and takes a human form and a crystal flies out of the light and lands in front of her. Tai, Sora, Agumon, Biyomon, Oswald, and Jake find themselves awoken on the shore. Tai & Sora's digivices now look just like Lewis's and Mimi's, except Tai's is white & orange and Sora's is white & red. All the digimon revert to their Rookie level as the light dissipates. Gomamon is thrown into the lake by the light. "Ah. So Rookpiedmon is better than I thought. My question is, how'd he do that? No matter. That light just made my job easier. Round 'em up and move out!!" Lucimon remarks.  
2 hours later, Lewis wakes up and sees the on-screen clock on the TV. "Hey, I shouldn't have control yet." He looks at his hands and gets up. "I'm free, I'm free!! Woohoo!!!" He runs to tell everyone, but he finds the 2 bedrooms empty. "Okay, what's going on..." He walks down the hall and as he's about to go the kitchen, he trips over something. "What the...... It looks like..... Well, it has physical qualities of both Mimi and Lilymon. Let's wake her up." He goes towards the sink to find that it is gone, replaced by a smoldering hole and welded pipes. "Okay.... Plan B." He goes to the fridge and dumps a whole tray of ice on her. "Wake up!!" She starts waking up. She gets up, and in Mimi's voice, says, "Ahhhh... I feel like I've been hit my Machinedramon's Giga Blaster." "Uh, I wouldn't look in a mirror if I were you." She goes over to the bathroom to wash her face when she looked up and saw what had happened. A loud scream filled the apartment. "Is this some sort of bad dream?" "Nope, it's real. Another thing. Everyone's gone except us. I also found these near you." He holds up a Silver Tag and a new Crest. "This must be mine, because I have a digivice and this crest is unlike the ones you know. This though is odd." He holds up an amulet shaped like the Crest of Sincerity with on the right side the Crest of Sincerity and on the left the Crest of Courage. "I found this as well." He holds a yellow-green crystal. "I think it goes here." He inserts it into the center of the amulet and the crystal flashes and starts floating in the center, exactly between the two Crests. "I think it's for you." Mimi, still trying to get her bearings, decides to put it on. The same light appears and they find themselves where the others ended up, but they had been gone for a while.  
Gomamon comes to the surface. "Lilymo........ Mimi??????" He turns to Lewis. "Who are you?? What's going on??" Lewis looks at him and says, "I'm Lewis, and this is.... Let's see. Part of her is digimon and the other part human.. Hmmmm......... That's it!! You're Lilysapia!!" Mimi looks at him and says, "I still prefer Mimi. Lilymon and I have come to a mutual agreement." "I know, but as far as the digital world is concerned, you are Lilysapia. Lily, derived from Lilymon, and sapia, derived from the Latin for Human, Homo Sapiens. I think that in this state you could digivolve, and your derived name is what you'll use to mark your levels. At least, this is my hypothesis." Gomamon sits there trying to comprehend all that was just said when Mimi asks, "Where's the others?" He explains all that happened to them, then Lewis says, "Did you ever get in the house?" "Yeah, but I can't break the lock, and it's too heavy to move, but I check this book. According to it, your Crest is the Crest of Tranquility, which promotes order and calm thought, and the 10th Crest is the Crest of Devotion, which promotes devotion to a cause. It would be corrupted if the wearer was apathetic."  
Then, out of the water burst Metaletemon. "Hah, You thought those Megaseadramon zapped me, but, who you two? I don't care. I'll destroy you anyway."  
  
"Banana Slip!!"  
  
Lewis and Gomamon go flying into the lake. Mimi stands there and fires Lilymon's Flower Cannon. No result. She responds, "I hope Lewis is right." She closes her eyes as Metaletemon charges and focuses. The Crest of Sincerity starts glowing.  
  
"Lilysapia Warp Digivolve to Dryadsapia!!"  
  
"Amazon Thrust!!"  
"Metal Fist!!"  
  
Mimi's new staff opens and becomes a halberd. A giant explosion rips across the shore. Gomamon and Lewis surface. "Man, I wish I could help, but without Joe I can't digivolve." Gomamon says. "Oh, how you are so wrong." Lewis's crest starts glowing.  
  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
  
"But how....?" NorseZudomon queries. "You said it yourself. The Crest of Tranquility is meant to promote a clear mind. But what you don't know is that with a clear mind, anything is possible. All traits, good and evil, start from a clean slate. I think I know why I will have no digimon. My power is meant to act as a 'Substitute Digidestined' whenever one of the others is out of commision." Lewis jumps out of the lake, and with his thoughts, brandishes a 13' long sword resembling Cloud's Sword from FF7. NorseZudomon follows suit. Meanwhile, Mimi is hovering out of control while firing the Flower Staff at Metaletemon. "Help me. I need flying lessons." Metaletemon jumps into the air.  
  
"Metal Fist!!"  
  
Mimi is knocked onto the ground, with Metaletemon standing on top of her. "Why me. I didn't ask for this!!" Mimi whines. NorseZudomon starts to charge with his hammer drawn when Metaletemon uses Banana Slip and makes him trip, throw his hammer into the air and drop on his head, stunning him. Lewis leaps into action and slashes Metaletemon, knocking him on his back and cutting his left hand off.  
  
"Dryadsapia Warp Digivolve to TitaniaLilysapia!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
  
"Elven Bow!!" yells Mimi  
"Poseidon's Trident!!" calls NeptuneZudomon  
  
Both attacks hit and annihilate Metaletemon. "NeptuneZudomon, get that chest and anything else we need. NeptuneZudomon leaps into the air, over the lake, and pulls out a what looks like a spear gun.  
  
"Harpoon Cannon!!"  
  
He goes down and resurfaces minutes later with the chest and a crate. He opens each with no effort and then reverts to Bukamon. "Ah, the new digivices, minus 4; the new tags and crests, minus 3; and this white crystal and amulet." Bukamon says. Lewis continues, "Okay, the 4 missing digivices are accounted for: Me, Mimi, Tai, & Sora. I have my Tag & Crest, Mimi has this amulet, and there's another amulet here. It's shaped like the Crest of Courage. On the right is the Crest of Courage, and on the left is the Crest of Light, and if I'm right, the crystal goes in the center." He puts it in, and the amulet teleports away. "Odd." They look in the bottom of the chest and find a booklet, 'New Features of the New Digivices.' "'When you wish to locate other buildings, digivices, tags, crests, digimon, or digidestined, insert the Silver Tag into top slot. A 3-D holographic map of the surrounding 4 miles with cardinal rose and all terrain included. Key: Red dots are buildings, Colored rings are digivices, Black Digidestined's crest or crests are crests & tags, Colored Digidestined's crests represent a Digidestined, and Black X's symbolize virus digimon, Red X's symbolize data digimon, Green X's represent vacceine digimon, and White rings around the X's represent corrupted or enslaved digimon. Colored lines show that a digidestined was in the vicinity in the last 3 hours. The digivices also act as flashlights, communications devices, lockpicks, energy scanners (To tell how much strenght your digimon have left), and they also make great Julienne fries.' So, all I gots to do is put my Tag here... and we have a map. They went northeast." Lewis said. Mimi reverts back to Dryadsapia and says, "How will it work with this amulet?" She puts the amulet near the digivice and the bottom part opens up, injecting a link-up module to the digivice. "Whoa, mine has a 10 mile range!!" Bukamon looks through the crate and finds a CD and a Directory list. "Hmm. 'Digimon Analyzer Version 2.0, Windows 2001, Digirune Decrypter, DigiWorld SatCom Teleporter.....' Izzy would have a field day. Hey, a digiegg. And it has the Crest of Tranquility on it." Bukamon says in shock. Lewis takes it and it asborbs into his skin. "Okay, that was strange." "Hey, I found out the deal with this crystal and amulet." Mimi shouts out to Lewis. "According to the digivice, this Amulet is designed to hold this crystal and the two crests. The crystal, called the 'Shard of Martyrdom' represents the ultimate form of Sincerity, when one has within them the willingness and courage to do anything it takes, including sacrifice their life, for their friends and cause. The other Shards are the Shard of Honor, the Shard of Liberty, the Shard of Trust, and the Shard of Truth. I can't find out who gets what, but I do know what two Crests 'merge' to form these Shards. The Shard of Honor, we know is the combination of the Crest of Courage and the Crest of Light. The Shard of Liberty is the merging of Love and Knowledge, the Shard of Trust is derived from the Crests of Friendship and Reliability, and the Shard of Truth from Knowledge and Light. This new digivice rules!!"  
After gathering up the stuff, Mimi picked up Lewis and Bukamon and tried to fly to the others. Experience pays off and after a couple of botched tries she is able to fly to Lucimon's Fortress. Total flight time: 90 minutes. Lewis is at the egg instructions in the booklet. "'To activate digiegg, the owner must say 'DigiArmor Energize!!'.' Okay, Mimi, I'll distract them and you find them. Best bet is that his best guards will be inside, and maybe even an Overlord, and you right now are the only one with the power to go in and face them." She starts for the back. "Time to see what happens...."  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daiymosapien!!"  
  
Bukamon looks at him. "I thought only digimon could digivolve?!" Lewis stands up, in full chain mail, wearing beautifully detailed, Samurai-style shinplates, shoulder plates, forearm plates, helmet (No Face Mask), and breastplate. He also wore black leather gloves, corset, medieval English boots, plated sheaths for BOTH of his 14' long katanas, and a full-lenght trenchcoat which he wears over the armor. On his forehead is a tattoo of the Crest of Tranquility. "You'll be surprised what a person could do if they focus, Bukamon. Let's do it!!" He leaps at the Devimon guards.  
  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
  
"Daimyo Strike!!" yells Lewis  
  
It cuts one of the Devimon guarding the door in half.  
  
"Twin Blade!!" chants Lewis  
  
The other one is diced to pieces, and so is the gate. NeptuneZudomon sees two Xenozombimon, Mega level Undead digimon about to snipe Lewis.  
  
"Poseidon's Trident!!"  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
  
The sections of wall where they stood shattered, causing them to fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Mimi was moving in the rear. Alarms blaze as she moves through the complex. A Megadramon, Gigadramon, Terradramon, and a Petadramon ambush her at the prison gate.  
  
"Darkside Attack"  
  
"Dryadsapia Warp Digivolve to TitaniaLilysapia!!"  
  
"Spore Seed Wave!!"  
  
The two attacks hit exactly between the warring parties. Megadramon was vaporized and Terradramon was knocked through the gate. Mimi went flying back 10 feet. She shoulder-charges Gigadramon and throws her Thorn Tomahawks and pins him up on the wall. She reaches the prison controls and releases everyone. Tai and the others run up and thank her.   
An explosion rocks the walls, and Lewis and NeptuneZudomon come flying through the walls. Lewis returns to normal and NeptuneZudomon reverts to Bukamon. Lucimon enters the hall. "Is that the best you can do? Give me a real challenge." Seeing the other digimon too weak to fight, Mimi charged ahead.  
  
"Spore Seed Wave!!"  
  
"Hellfury Blight!!"  
  
Mimi is knocked into the ground, and is on fire. She reverts to Lilysapia and is in great agony.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
No effect. Lucimon comes at her stomps her over and over. She persists her barrage, although she knows it won't be enough. Lewis gets up. "Remember the Shard of Martyrdom!!" Lucimon smacks him and sends flying through multiple Chromadigizoid walls and deep into the ground. "Girl, you should of been smart and stayed dead." Mimi stares at him and answers. "Never!! My friends need me too much for me to quit." A brilliant light forms around. Her wounds and blood stains vanish, the sunlight blasts through the structure, and a Crest forms inside the Shard. "The Crest of Martyrdom....." she mutters in shock. The Shard flashes........  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
Time to everyone else slows to a near standstill. Everything turns green except Mimi. The sun and moon blast their light into the amulet. Her digivice goes from green and white to green and orange. She grabs the amulet and before her appears a seed. Mimi grabs it and points towards the heavens. Yellow-Green light pulsates from the earth, the sun, the moon, and the surrounding vegetation. It all flies out towards Mimi and converges, forming a spire a light.  
  
"Lilysapia Terravolve to................. "  
  
The light burns off everything on her except her dress and her hair. Her hair nearly doubles in lenght, stopping at her waist. A tattoo of the Crest of Martyrdom can be clearly seen on Mimi's forehead. The dress grows longer and becomes dark green and cut on the left side from the bottom to her upper thigh. A sort of sandal/high-heel hybrid flies onto her feet. A poplar forearm guard formed on her right arm. Gigadigizoid claws protruded out of the end of it. A pine-GDZ combination chain mail corset materialized around her neck. A sleek glove, similar to the ones Lilymon wore, but with a golden vine wrapped around it, slid on to her left arm. On her right arm a chain mail sleeve formed, covering her whole arm. On her right shoulder, a GDZ triple shoulder plate (One shoulder plate on top of another on top of another) materialized from vines coming up from the earth. The leftover vines formed a baldrick (Over the shoulder belt, similar to that which holds Weregarurumon's leather shoulder plate in place) for the triple plate and the sleeve connecting to another vine around her waist. The light dissipates and above is the Crest of Martyrdom. Life grows supersonically around her as she bends over and plucks a Lily from the ground and puts it in her hair. Mimi draws her halberd and stands with it in her left hand and planted in the ground.   
  
"Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
  
Lucimon couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood a Terra level being, a being that could destroy him in the blink of an eye. "It's impossible!! The last time a digimon Terravolved was....... 220,000 years ago!! The secret has been long since destroyed. Still, I'm going to have to destroy you." Lucimon utters in terror. "You shall pay the price for your acts!!" Mimi replies.  
  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
  
Millions of Cherry and Apple blossoms rained from trees, the sky, and the earth, all exploding with a force 100x greater than any nuke.  
  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
  
Great, bright explosions, a magnitude that only a supernova would be greater, contained in an area of 15,625 cubic feet was unleashed on Lucimon, followed by vines binding the demonic behemoth. "I'm outta here!!" he screams. And leaves he does, at over Moch 500 (360,500 miles per hour)!! Everyone's cheering when Gatomon goes over to Lewis. "I think he's dead." Gatomon calls out. Everyone gathers at his mangled corpse. "Oh my....." Sora quotes, sobbing. All the soldiers, who were locked away in an area deep within the complex came up and began holding off the remaining minions of Lucimon. Rage fills Tai. Tai yells out, "You will pay for this Lucimon!! YOU HEAR ME!! YOU WILL PAY!!" Mimi goes over to Lewis and picks him up. She walks over and towards the gate, the others following. Suddenly, Lewis's body starts glowing, brighter & brighter. Mimi see this and screams, then drops him. He rolls over two or three times and ends up on his face. Everyone runs to Mimi, asking "Why did you drop him?!" Before she can answer, a faint mumbling could near Lewis. Izzy puts his ear next to it and listens. "It sounds like, 'Turn me over, I can't breathe. Turn me over, I CAN'T BREATHE!!'" He turns Lewis over quickly, and he starts gasping. "Next time you drop me, be sure I land face up." Everyone stares in shock. "Well, isn't anyone going to help me up?!" Izzy pulls him up, but as soon as he does, he goes splat on the ground. A splinter of wood impales his left arm. "Funny. I knew that should of hurt, and yet, it didn't. Hey, I'm a quadropilegic. Woohoo, Workman's Comp!! That, and I sue Lucimon into the ground. Except for the paralysis, this is turning out to be a good day." Izzy looks at him like he's an idiot and says, "Sure, you keep believing that. While you dial with your tongue and call Johnny Cocharan with your cellphone, we'll be trying to figure out what just happened." Mimi recounts all that happened after Tai & Sora were sucked back to the Digital World, up to now. Lewis butts in. "Hey, tell them about the neat stuff we got. It's in my shorts pocket." Gabumon, being the nearest one, puts his hand in Lewis's righ pocket. He pulls out the Silver Crests & Tags and the Enhanced Digivices. "Whoa, we don't know if they will interface with my computer, so before you hand them out, Gabumon, let me see Lewis's, and see if it will interface. He puts it the digivice slot, but nothing happens. "Try inserting the Tag into the hole on the top, or in other words, the wide part." He follows Lewis's instructions and the the silver end separated, turned the digivice so the screen would point down. The silver point split open and the digivice scanner locks clamped onto the opening. Two wires from the white section emerge and bore two holes beside the clamps. Two pin-hole junctions form from these holes and the wires slide back into the digivice. Seconds later they re-emerge with corresponding pin-locks and jack into the holes. 'LOADING......' the computer screen says. 'Incompatible Version. Must upgrade to Version 2.0 to read files.' Izzy says to Lewis, "You know anything about a 'Digimon Analyzer version 2.0?" Bukamon hearing this, goes through Lewis's left pocket and finds the CD. "Here you go, Izzy." Bukamon says to izzy as he hands him the CD.  
Minutes later the installation was complete. "Okay, let's see what we got here."  
  
NeptuneZudomon  
Level: Giga  
Elements: Water, Ice  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: 1 Trident, 1 Broad Sword, and a Two-Barrel Harpoon Gun  
Armor: 1 Super-Thick Shell- Can be Removed from back and used as a shield; hang glider; surfboard; ballast (To hold those who can't breathe underwater); container; and Julienne fry-maker, Coral-Bone breastplate, Coral wrist & shin plates, and Gold chain mail  
Height: 80'  
Weight: 5690 lbs. (800 lbs. Armor)  
Physiology: His shell, of course, White hair and beard, Human-like face & hands, webbed talons, pale blue flesh, and poisonous crimson red spikes protuding out his elbows and shoulders  
Attacks: Poseidon's Trident, Tsunami Cutter, Harpoon Cannon, and ZudoHailstorm  
Perks: Swimming, Limited Flight, Triple Damage vs. Fire, Metal, Android, & Plasma Digimon  
Type: Tortoise Demigod  
Classification: Vacceine  
Bio: The Lord of the Sea, NeptuneZudomon's wrath will eliminate even the most stalwort landlubbers. When he makes you feel his Tsunami Cutter, you'll wish you never met him.  
  
Xenozombimon  
Level: Mega  
Elements: Darkness, Nuclear  
Weapons: 1 Chainsaw  
Armor: Light Uranium Ribbons  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 198 lbs.  
Physiology: Humanoid, partially decayed, long fingernails, a scent of decay, older ones glow from radiation  
Attacks: Dark Void, Cursed Abyss, Atomic Punch  
Perks: Immune to Nuclear, Death, and Ice. Weak against Fire & Plasma. Double Damage vs. Life Digimon. All hand-to-hand attacks irradiate victim.  
Type: Undead Zombie  
Classification: Virus  
Bio: This strange zombie digimon will banish you in his Cursed Abyss for his own amusemest. He also loves to give his own version of 'chemotherapy.'  
  
Gatomon says in response, "That makes my hair fall out just thinking about it." Izzy looks at the computer. Multitutes of loading screens pop up. "What's going on?" Finally, four files pop up. "Hey guys!! These are on Mimi!!"   
  
Lilysapia  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: Plant  
Non-Elements: Mind Control  
Weapons: None  
Armor: None  
Height: 5'  
Weight: 98 lbs.  
Physiology: A hybrid of the digimon Lilymon and a human female  
Attacks: Flower Cannon, Flower Wreath  
Perks: Flight, Quick Regeneration, Can Regenerate Lost Limbs, Attack Leech (By holding a digimon long enough, she can   
temporarily steal a digimon's attack or attacks), and Mind Reading (Must be touching target)  
Type: 50% Flower Nymph, 50% Human  
Classification: Vacceine  
Bio: Formed from the merging of their physical selves, the two live as one within the body, which means Lilysapia has twice the reaction time, eyesight, brain power, memory, and stamina of any other Ultimate digimon  
  
Dryadsapia  
Level: Mega  
Elements: Plant, Life  
Weapons: 1 Wooden Staff/Spear and a Dagger  
Armor: Wooden shoulder plate on left shoulder, Wood wing guards, and a Wood forearm plate on her left arm  
Height: 5' 2"  
Weight: 108 lbs.  
Physiology: More human qualities, such as a normal skull, than Lilysapia  
Attacks: Flower Staff, Amazon Thrust, Nature's Blessing  
Perks: Same as Lilysapia  
Type: Same as Lilysapia  
Classification: Vacceine  
Bio: None  
  
TitaniaLilysapia  
Level: Giga  
Elements: Plant, Life  
Weapons: Shurikens, 1 Long Bow  
Armor: Leather Gloves and a Chromadigizoid corset  
Height: 5' 3"  
Weight: 110 lbs.  
Physiology: See Dryadsapia  
Attacks: Elven Bow, Spore Seed Wave, Lute of Titania, Herbs of Healing  
Perks: Same as Lilysapia  
Type: Same as Lilysapia  
Classification: Vacceine  
Bio: None  
  
Gaiasapia  
Level: Terra  
Elements: Plant, Life, Earth  
Non-Elements: Mind Control  
Weapons: 1 Collapsable Diamond halberd and Gigadigizoid claws on right wrist  
Armor: 3 Gigadigizoid shoulder plates on right shoulder, a chain mail right sleeve, an poplar forearm guard on the right arm, a GDZ/poplar combo chain mail corset  
Height: 5' 4"  
Weight: 115 lbs. (5 lbs. of it Armor)  
Physiology: Excpt for the vines that grow over her dress and the leaf wings, she could pose as any old green-haired human  
Attacks: Flower Cannon, Flower Wreath, Rain of Blossoms, Seed Grenades, Atlas Barrage, Gaia's Touch, Nature's Armor, Rose Thorn, Binding Vines, and Tropical Rain  
Perks: Same as Lilysapia, but now is virtually immortal as long as she is in contact with the earth  
Type: Same as Lilysapia  
Classification: Vacceine  
Bio: None  
  
"Maybe that's it. Maybe you used one of your attacks and didn't realize it." Izzy said. "Try doing it again." Mimi walks over to Lewis and touches him. Nothing happens. Then, in the recesses of her mind, Mimi hears Lilymon say, "What happened was I tried to initialize your 'Gaia's Touch' attack myself, but it seems that I don't have the power to fully activate your attack. You can. Just focus." Mimi grabs him again.  
  
"Gaia's Touch!!"  
  
Lewis became engulfed in plants and light. Serious bruises heals in a blink of an eye, nerve endings reconnected, his spinal cord fused back together, and the light disappeared. In Mimi's mind, she hears Lilymon say, "You are doing well. You can master your new-found powers on your own. I have a greater mission at hand that I must oversee. Until later, Mimi." The her voice vanishes from her mind. Lewis got up off the ground. He tested his motor functions out. He raised his arm up, turned his wrist, and twiddled his fingers, and jokingly commented, "Will I ever play the piano again, Doctor Saius?" Mimi, Lewis, Jake, and Oswald bust out laughing. Everyone else just sits there scrathing their heads. After the laughing subsides, Oswald looks at them and says, "C'mon. Don't tell you've never seen 'Planet of the Apes?'" They shake their heads no. Lewis looks over and says, "Nevermind." Izzy walks over to Mimi and grabs her amulet. "Odd, I didn't notice this before. Hey, Jake, got any ideas?" Jake walks over and looks at it. "Well I had some physics in my freshman year of college, and barely passed, so I couldn't give you a good answer, but it looks as though a quantum singularity, a nexus if you will, is focuses in the area of the crystal. Now why, beats me." "Yeah, the reason I found it odd was that just after being thrown in Lucimon's prison, this amulet appeared around Tai's neck." Lewis eyes it and responds, "So that's where the Shard of Honor went." Tai holds the amulet. "The Shard of Honor..... Wow." Joe says out to everyone, "Well, now all this is cleared up, let's take our stuff and move on." Gabumon hands out the new digivices and tags & crests. The old digivices illuminate, melt, and are absorbed into the new ones. "Let's head out." Tai says.  
Meanwhile at Overlord Central, Lucimon bolts in with the news. "Uh, remember the girl and the digimon that we killed, then tried to use their life force to home in on the other digidestined." NeoApocalymon looks at him. "SO....." "Well, they have returned as one single entity and mopped the floor with me. That can only happen....." "If she Terravolved, I know. So the stakes have increased." NeoApocalymon answers. He hovers for a moment, pondering. Then he starts talking. "Nosferatumon, you gather them, and I mean the Digidestined, up as discreetly as you can. Milleniummon, I want you to go to the future and procure a means of keeping them in check, in case Mr. Skullhead over there fumbles the ball at the last second. And if all else fails, there is a contingency plan, but I don't really want to use it. Fixing all those paradoxes and causality loops gets on my nerves. Skulldracomon, assist Nosferatumon, but don't execute them immediately. Let's see what Milleniummon brings back. If it's good, then we might just toy with them, then kill them. Besides, when's the last we all sat and watched something good. Then we can do the regular loot, plunder, armageddon stuff afterwards." The Overlords do as planned, leaving NeoApocalymon to himself. "So it begins....."  
A day later, the kids, the troops, and everyone associated with this rag-tag group return to Genai's house to find him staring at it in shock. "My house.... leveled. Now where am I going to live." "Maybe a rest home, old man." Oswald replies before being smacked over the head by Lewis. "Shut up, man. That's Genai. You know, the weird guy Mimi and I told you about. The guy who was always indirect and couldn't give you a straight answer. The guy who made this nifty stuff." Genai looks over at Lewis. "Let me guess. You're the ninth digidestined, right?" "Yup." "And you're the tenth?" pointing at Oswald. Oswald looks at him cocked-eyed and quoted defiantly, "Uh.... No. I'm just his roommate." "Now that's cleared up, WHO LEVELED MY HOUSE AND TOOK THAT DIGIEGG!!" Genai screams. "That's me on both counts. I told NeptuneZudomon to get that chest to the surface since your house was underwater, and I pocketed and then used that digiegg seeing as it had the Crest of Tranquility on it, and stuff." Genai slaps his head and shakes it. "Well, I guess it's my fault not telling any of you how to part the lake. If you had of kicked the brown rock towards the lake, and there's only one brown rock around the lake, it would have opened. To open it from the house's side, you would have just used the console in my study. But for the egg, you had no to mess with it. It was a prototype for a new form of digivolving. Digivolving, like any energy transferance, can be blocked, rerouted, or annulled. You weren't supposed to know about this until 4 years from now, when the project was completed, and then only TK and Kari were going to be told." "And why is that?" Tai asks. "I have my reasons. That's all I'll say." Lewis explains something to Genai. "Why put the Crest of Tranquility on it if you never intended to give it to me?" Genai looks puzzled. "I never put the Crest of Tranquility on anything....." A silent breeze blows past. A minute later Genai asks, "Does it work?" "Like a charm. Hey, I know....." Lewis picks up a red porcelain egg with a knife through it. "Here's an insane idea. Why don't you apply the research from the prototype to this. I mean, it's egg-shaped, and with a few modifications, it could be your new prototype." Genai takes it and says, "Well, it's badly fractured, but I'll if your idea has any credibility. Meanwhile, my house...." Lewis responds "Me and Oswald will tackle the house after this whole Overlord thing blows over." Oswald grabs Lewis, smirks, and giggles, then mumbles, "Hey, I'm not the who demolished the old coot's home." "Oh, shut up and help. I'll pay you." "How much.?" "$3000" "Woohoo, I'm there." When all seemed right with the world, Nosferatumon and Skulldracomon attack. Lewis chucks Genai into the rubble. "Stay there." Matt yells out, "Everybody ready?" Everyone nods.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Wargreymon Warp Digivolve to Siegegreymon!!"  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Metalgarurumon Warp Digivolve to Glaciergarurumon!!"  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
"Aviamon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixaviamon!!"  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
"Herculeskabuterimon Warp Digivolve to Odinkabuterimon!!"  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
  
After their done, Lewis and Mimi prepare.  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daiymosapien!!"  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
  
Glaciergarurumon claws the wall of water and it freezes, allowing him to climb to the surface. NeptuneZudomon loads his shell with water and hurls the water at Nosferatumon.  
  
"Eye of Odin!!"  
  
The shock stuns him.  
  
"Sub-Zero Stinger!!"  
  
The combo takes Nosferatumon temporarily out of commision. Up against Skulldracomon is Siegegreymon, Phoenixaviamon, Myotismon, & Mimi.  
  
"Delta Force!!"  
"Solar Wind!!"  
"Grizzly Wings!!"  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
  
Skulldracomon's hard scales stop the Solar Wind and the Grizzly Wings in their tracks. The Delta Force knocks him back and the Rain of Blossoms sends him reeling.  
  
"Antipode!!" Skulldracomon yells  
  
One of his heads shoots ice and another fire. Siegegreymon takes the brunt of it. First, he feels his heart nearly stop from intense, then he feels his blood boil. He falls in shock, nearly going into cardiac arrest from the temperature change, and reverts to Koromon. Myotismon goes flying into the water. Mimi dodged it, and Phoenixaviamon was not phased at all.  
  
"Nuclear Bombardment!!" screams Skulldracomon  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
  
The resulting explosion from the two colliding is catastrophic. Everyone goes everywhere. NeptuneZudomon reverts to Gomamon, Glaciergarurumon reverts to Gabumon, Odinkabuterimon reverts back to Motimon, and Phoenixaviamon reverts to Yokomon. Lewis leaps high into the sky and swings his sword at his earth head. Lewis lands behind Skulldracomon. When Lewis lands, the earth slides off his body and falls to the ground, where it then disintegrates. "But how, how can a human slice once and do this?" Lewis returns an answer. "One time, impossible. 5000 times though, possible." Oswald says, "Whoa, this place is like 'The Matrix.' Knowing that something can be done will allow it to happen." He goes over to Nosferatumon to test his theory. He somehow manages to lift the 11 foot tall bag of bones over his head, jump up 20 feet into the air, and then piledrive him. "Cool." Then Nosferatumon smacks into the lake. "Not cool."  
  
"Plague Fist" chants Nosferatumon  
  
The attack knocks Mimi through a tree, reverting her to Dryadsapia.  
  
"Wall of the Undead!!" shouts Nosferatumon  
  
Everyone except Kari, Magnaangewomon, Lewis, Myotismon, and Archangemon are caught up in a barrier of skulls, bones, and flesh, held toghether by a death field. Lewis throws a leafy branch at the field, and watches it necrotize (Die and begin decaying) and turn to dust before it hits the ground. "Whoa, that's not good." Kari charges up at Nosferatumon. "Let them go now!!" she yells. "Oh, how amusing. I think the others would understand if one of them had an 'accident.'" Skulldracomon laughs. He grabs her up.  
  
"Death and Decay!!"  
  
Magnaangewomon flies at Nosferatumon and tries to stop him from sucking away her life.  
  
"Sacred Arrows!!"  
  
He smacks them back at her. Archangemon flies at him at Moch 2.  
  
"Radiant Slash!!"  
  
Nosferatumon drops Kari and falls to his knees. Light pours from his eye and and eye socket. Radiance rips out his mouth. Celestial energy shoots from the gash Archangemon gave him. Just when victory was immenent, Ladyshadowfiendmon arrives and pours her Smog of Despair on him. He regenerates. "You two bumbling idiots. Stop toying with them."  
  
"Arc Lightning" she booms  
  
The lightning, nearing Kari by the millisecond, is seen by Magnaangewomon. "Not today, demon." Kari's Crest let out a beacon of light into the sky.  
  
"Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolve to Saintangewomon!!"  
  
There in the path of the lightning flies a heavily robed figure with, under the robes, Reinforced Titanium Armor over her torso and on her wrists. 6 wings could be seen from her back, but the center two dwarfed the others in size and brilliance. Kari can see the sparkle in her eyes as she said, "Leave this to me." She flies up at supersonic speeds, through the attack. She flies up. Ladyshadowfiendmon swats at her and misses.  
  
"Celestial Vortex!!" Saintangewomon commands  
  
Ladyshadowfiendmon's fist goes through a portal that ends behind her. She punches herself in the back. Motimon comments, "A legendary fact is that Saintangemon could defeat her foes without ever touching them, that usually her enemies would defeat themselves." She starts flying around her legs, waist, torso, and then her head, leaving a pink dust.  
  
"Binding Essence!!" exclaimed Saintangewomon  
  
The dust became a force field, slowly constricting inwards. Myotismon and Archangemon began assaulting her. Ladyshadowfiendmon gathers her strenght and breaks out of the field. She gathers energy.  
  
"Dark Elementals!!" she summons  
  
Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Darkness fused together and worked in harmony as it sapped the strenght of the angels. Archangemon, blocking for the less protected Saintangewomon, went sailing into Lewis, and reverted all the way to Poyomon. Saintangewomon was pummelled into the ground. Skulldracomon stood on her and started feeding. She reverted to Salamon. Lewis tries to get up and protect Kari, but can't because when Archangemon hit him, it sprained his ankle. Then he remembered what Oswald said. "Whoa, this place is like 'The Matrix.'" Remembering the hit movie, he tried a concept from the movie. "Free your mind. Free it of all doubts." He meditates like this. He returns to normal and his Crest starts glowing. Meanwhile, Myotismon is guarding Salamon and Kari, thinking in his head, "The last time I met them, I was on the verge of destroying them. Now I'm protecting them. Why? Is it because of the time in prison? Is it because of Kari's warm-hearted forgiveness? Or is it because, deep down, I feel I owe it to them for the misery I dealt to them?" He attempts to hold Skulldracomon back with his Grizzly Wing attack, but completely fails. Lewis stands up, his ankle healing at a modest pace. He can begin to feel the turmoil in Myotismon's head, and he calls out, "Be one with your thoughts, then strike!!" Myotismon keys all his on stopping them and throws out Crimson Lightning. Instead of it being red, it's bronze. A light shines from the sky, the Crest of Light, and the Crest of Tranquility upon Myotismon. Genai gets up from the rubble. Tai asks, watching, "What's happening, Genai?" "Remember how your cowardice corrupted Greymon. Well, you're witnessing the exact opposite: redemption." The Crimson Lightning decommisions Ladyshadowfiendmon. When the light clears, a 6' tall figure wearing a white formal shirt, similar to those worn under business suit or tuxedo jackets, a royal blue velvet vest, also formal, black pants, again business suit-type formal, wearing polished medieval English boots (Ya know, the near knee-high cuffed leather boots), cufflings, formal leather gloves, a collapsable shield on his left arm, and a sheathed broad sword, with a polished leather baldrick holding it on his back, connected to anoter polished leather belt around his waist. Izzy immidiately starts scanning him with the Digimon Analyzer 2.0. "Check this out. His name is Viscountmyotismon, a Mega digimon. He's still a vampire, but he only drinks from his enemies. His classification also did a 180. Viscountmyotismon is a Vacceine digimon, and a master of swordplay. His Noble Edge can cut through solid Chromadigizoid and his Viscount Bolt will leave in the same world of pain Myotismon's Crimson Lightning did, but much worse." Sora finishes off, "And he's a lot more attractive than the other possibility." She recalls a memory of Venommyotismon leveling Tokyo and shutters.  
  
"Viscount Bolt!!"  
  
All 3 Overlords are temporarily immobilzed. Suddenly, the beam of light that brought Tai, Sora, and the others to Genai's lake reappears. Genai yells to everyone not behind the Wall of Bones, "Quickly, in the portal!! Find the Tenth Digidestined. We'll figure out a way to stop them here. You all go!!" Lewis grabs Salamon and Kari, and him, Kari, Viscountmyotismon, and Salamon went through the light. "Dang, got away. Oh, well. Rookpiedmon should take care of them. Say, what did he say he was doing last?" Skulldracomon says. Nosferatumon replies, as he gathers the prisoners up, "I think he was using that Major Spencer to influence world governments to wage war on us, promising him a share of his land. He's also raising money for his war machine by doing some stint in 'Las Vegas,' but I don't what this is. According to him, those stupid humans are eating it up. Pretty soon, he says, we'll cause some mayhem, wanton destruction, and have one big weenie roast afterwards. Ya know, I really, really envy him."  
At the facility, everyone is detained separately, except Tai and Poyomon, who are thrown in a pit with multitudes of psychotic, deranged digimon who were probably prisoners left over from Myotismon's and The Dark Masters' prisons. Tai, holding Poyomon, tries to find a familiar face. After a hour of searching through weirdoes and lunies, he finds Andromon in pieces on the ground next to a cacti digimon with a long beard and bloodshot eyes. Andromon's head looks up at Tai. "How'd you get here, Andromon?" For the next ten minutes he recounts how he was attacked after leaving Primary Village and disabled, and how they (The Overlords) like to use the prisoners in deathmatches and as target practice. ".....and that's what goes on. Oh, this here is my friend, Peyotemon. He's always is having weird visions and a mellow attitude, but he fixes me, so I can live with his sometimes boggling ideas. But there is one thing he never is confused about and that's history." Andromon finishes. "Okay, whatever." Tai quotes as his amulet slides out from under his shirt. Peyotemon grabs the amulet and says, "Hey dude man!! You're like..... lucky and stuff. This is just a mere piece of what was known as 'The Paladins' Tablet.' See, like.... these dudes made this cool tablet,..... and wrote this stuff. Right. And then they...... put it in a chamber of glass high atop this big freakin' mountain. If anyone could reach the top, then face their dark side and win, you'd be given these.... really neat powers and stuff, and then you'd face your worst foe. Now if you can,.... like, you know, put the smack down on them, and then show them mercy when you know have them licked, then you became a Paladin, and...... like Paladins rule, because, check it out. Evil can't screw with your head if you're either a Paladin, Angel, or an Archangel, something about an 'Angel's Creed,' and compared against attacking other digimon, Paladin digimon do 10x more damage to true evil than other digimon. So cherish that thing, man...." Andromon follows up, "Know why your parents tell you not to take drugs. Well, he is the poster child for the those reasons." "Well, it's not my fault I'm, like, a hallucinigenic plant, man." Andromon and Peyotemon continue to argue when a guard comes down and grabs Tai. He takes him up to a training room, where soldiers arm him with armor and melee weapons. "Fight well, and you may just live." A guard says. Tai is thrown out into an arena. Evil digimon are booing him and throwing various paraphenalia. An announcer says, "And in this corner...." A light shines on the other gate. "..... a puny Koromon. But wait, we say. Thanks to the new friend we made from the future, he...... " A dark ring grabs him. Then a needle injects nanites into him. His eyes turn blood-red. He starts digivolving. "....he becomes a furious, blood-thirsty Skullgreymon!!" The lights come back on. "Now, fight by old navy rules. First guy to die... loses." A bell rings. Skullgreymon starts bombarding the area where Tai is standing. He starts running, hoping to hide behind anything he can find. The audience starts booing. Tai finds some bones to cower behind. He starts having flashbacks of the first Skullgreymon encounter and how bad it went, when he remembered what Peyotemon said about 'Facing your dark side.' Then he remembered something else. Skullgreymon's heart isn't completely protected. If he could graze it somehow...... Tai then spots a javelin embedded in a skull. Tai picks it up and yells, "Over here, you overgrown bag of bones!!" Skullgreymon bent over and roared at him. This gave Tai the chance he needed. "Catch!!" He throws the javelin down his mouth, through the throat area, and cutting open the left side of his heart. Skullgreymon passes out from the pain and reverts to Greymon. Feeling a surge of energy, Tai bounded off Greymon's head and up into the crowd. He climbed upwards towards the giant box seats. NeoApocalymon, still in shock from the events that just transpired, is even more dumbfounded when Tai busts through the floor. Tai swipes with the battle axe he was given to defend himself. The startled NeoApocalymon has trouble reacting and slips. Tai pounces and puts the axe to NeoApocalymon's throat. "Tell me why I shouldn't finish you now." NeoApocalymon smirks. Tai raises it over his head, then realizes why he laughing. "No, even though it could mean my life, slaying you, on the ground, helpless, wouldn't be right. I would be no better than you." NeoApocalymon breaks out laughing. "Foolish child. Now time for you to go splat." He throws Tai out of the box seats and watches him fall helplessly to the ground. Greymon gets up, turns, and is about to cook him with a Nova Blast, when Tai's shard starts glowing. The Crest of Honor appears inside the shard. The ring, and all the nanites in Greymon's head disintegrate.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
  
Time slows, just as it had before for Mimi. Everything around him is orange. He holds the amulet to the sun, and a sword flies down from the sky and lands in the center of the arena. The Crest of Honor forms a ring around it. White light pierces the earth. Greymon walks over and pulls the sword from the earth and points it triumphantly into the sky.  
  
"Greymon Terravolve to......"  
  
A cylinder of light forms from the Crest on the ground and glows into the heavens. Visions of all the forms Greymon had been before, from Botemon to Siegegreymon, circled the pillar, faster and faster. Greymon leaps into the air. Everything goes bright white, followed by him landing kneeling on his left knee, with nothing but the same groin plate he had on as Wargreymon, with the flaps and all, and a Chromadigizoid mail shirt and coif (name for an armored hood and corset in one) over him. His skin turns a light grey. Gigadigizoid plates formed as light passed through him, forming a silver cuirass (Breastplate molded to be similar or exactly like a human torso), broken and into individual muscle plates and a massive reinforced Gold-Colored Gigadigizoid (2x stronger than standard GDZ) rib casing. Over parts of the cuirass, Reinforced Gold-Colored GDZ formed. It even made nipple armor!! The Mid-Terravolved Greymon stands up. On his nearly bare head, swirling light strikes and makes a Gold-Colored GDZ Helmet. The horns on his one, instead of being near the back of his helmet, start merged as one between his eyes, split apart and curve toward his eyes, where they wrap over his eyes, making eyebrows of sorts. They continue to grow behind his head and then arc downward, each coming to a point. A silver metal plate hooks from each eyehole and past them and stop shortly afterwards. A white pinstripe, of sorts, begins on the front hookbill-like part of the helmet and moves along each side of the helmet, bending and turning, till it finally end just behind the silver hooks. Five rods of golden GDZ pierce from the top and back of each eyehole, the one on the top being longest, growing shorter till the last one, which points towards the earth and behind him at a 30 degree angle. An orange neckband formed just below his jaw, marking the end of the neck and holding the bottom part of the coif in place. To connect it to the helmet, two silver disks materialized and clamped in. From the neckband formed three golden plates, protecting the trechea and front throat, which led back down to the cuirass. Double shoulder plates, mostly silver, but having a thicker, gold-colored Reinforced GDZ edges, appeared on each shoulder, connected to the pectoris (Upper chest muscle) plates by white leather rope. Silver GDZ Bicep plates materialized and strapped on over the chain mail sleeves the same way as the shoulder plates did. Two goldern reinforced GDZ forearm guards appeared. On the right arm was one just like the ones Wargreymon had, claws and all, strapped in with leather, but then the whole forearm became embraced by it. On the left arm it wrapped the whole forearm but didn't cover the back of hand like the right one did. The top of it grows thicker and two miniture rocket launchers appear. Two missiles load up and the warheads become visible. On the silver belt flaps, two bands of color could be seen, orange and pink, and not just orange as it was with Wargreymon. Gold shin guards emerged from the light. On the kneecap parts of them was a brilliant jewel, with two silver rods, one coming out the left, the other the right, arcing upwards. White leather rope tied the shin guards in place. A pinstripe, like the one from the helmet, went down through all the points where the rope secured the plates and converged on each one just above the feet. Remember the red part of Wargreymon's shin plate? Well, on these they're white with a dense silver beam going from the left side to the right, and 4 more lesser silver bars came up from the corners of the white area and curve and all converge at the center of the main beam. A second set of silver shin plates form under the gold ones. Dual split-shields, like those described that Siegegreymon had, materialize and raise up. The outermost split-shield points upwards at a 45 degree angle. The innermost became level with the ground and his shoulders. On the right outermost fragment, two small white capes with a pink trim on the bottom edge, one on the outward side, and the other on the inward side, draped down to just above his feet, sandwiching the right innermost fragment. The same happened at the same time on the left outermost fragment. A huge white cape with orange trim on its bottom edge grew from both of the innermost fragments, drooping between the two fragments, seeing as how nothing held it up there, and fell to the ground. The Crest of Honor became grafted into the back side of the main cape. A sheath with the sword he had pulled up from the ground formed from a spire of light that ran down his back. Three giant arched spiked drove through the back of his neck, through the chain mail and stopped. A bone spike formed near the end of his mandible (Bottom Jaw), and long silvery-white hair draped down from the back of the helmet, reaching as far down as the middle of the sheath. He pulls the sword from the sheath with his left hand and hold it to the sky. His eyes open, but instead of normal eyes, white light and small amounts of lightning were there in his eye sockets, glowing forth, and illuminating part of his helmet. Most of the light vanishes except for the light from his eye sockets, and sunlight beaming through the clouds. The Crest of Honor shines in the cloudy sky.  
  
"Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
  
"Whoa, cool." is all Tai can answer with. Paladingreymon flies up and catches him. "I could of done something I would of regretted," said Paladingreymon. His voice, noble, strong, and sort of British, best described as something similar to voices of Sean Connery, Patrick Stewart (Capt. Jean Luc Picard, Star Trek-The Next Generation), and/or Zeratul from Starcraft. "But you held true to your values of courage, and the light in your heart allowed me to Terravolve." He lands on the ground, then describes himself.  
"I am Paladingreymon, a Terra level Paladin digimon, as these 5 rods on my helmet show. In addition to my mighty blade, my right forearm guard can become a gigantic shield shaped like the Crest of Honor. I have an extrordinary number of attacks, 9 in all. Of the Plasma element, I possess Nova Storm, which causes a shower of plasma to fall from the sky when I hold my sword high. The other is my Plasma Torpedoes that I fire semi-automatically from my left wrist. Of Pure Energy, I possess 2 attacks: Double Edge, where I cut my foe with my claw then finish them with my sword cutting them opposite of the claws, and Exoforce, with I can like Terraforce, or can send it bolting through any superstructure, destroying the structure as it pursues its taget. Of the Life element I know of the Sphere of Life, which is a deadly weapon against the undead, and Paladin's Cure, the ultimate healing ability. t can heal the wounds of those I touch, and can remove poison, paralysis, unconsciousness, and mind control, such as Black Gears and Dark Rings, but the effects of a Paladin's touch are eternal. Digimon freed from evil's control by my touch can never again be the pawns of evil. They have a lifelong immunity to Black Gears and such. The same goes for many poisons. And my mightiest element is Light. Paladin Blade is an attack where 5 blades of light home in on evil and dice them. When I equip this jeweled gauntlet from my left forarm guard, I can use a devastating beam and/or punch called Celestial Fury. Finally, my ultimate attack is the Light of Judgement." Three Darktyranomon charge from the stands behind Paladingreymon. He turns and slices all three of them in half with his sword. Instead of disintegrating like digimon do when they die, light glowed fromed their bodies, from the cut area, and out every nook and cranny of their bodies, and then a ball of light moved across their light-ridden bodies and they were gone. "What just happened?" Tai asks in shock. "When I slay a foe with my sword, instead of just being 'reborn,' they are also redeemed when they return to Primary Village." NeoApocalymon summons all Digimon in the buliding to attack. Multitudes of Dark Ring and True Evil Digimon swarm towards Paladingreymon, ripping at him.  
  
"Nova Storm!!"  
  
Many a champion and ultimate became crispy critters. Andromon, having escaped, frees everyone he can find. A mass riot breaks out in the ring. Paladingrey swipes and clears a circle-shaped area out around him, then pounces into the air, sword overhead. "Tai, whatever you do, don't look directly at the sword." Paladingrey turns the point of the sword earthward and slams the sword into the earth.  
  
"Light of Judgement!!"  
  
A light hits the crystal on the end of Paladingreymon's sword. A massive shockwave of divine light leveled the earth and the Colleseum. Evil digimon all over the place caught on fire, then their flesh was incinerated, followed by a huge explosion, then the skeletal remains became dust and distegrated. In the end, over 150 digimon met their end, but in the aftermath, the good digimon stood unscathed in a 500 foot deep crater. NeoApocalymon, still stunned from the blast, calls down to Tai, "So you are a formidable foe. You may have two Terra digimon, but you can't stop everything!!" To cover his retreat, he sends one of his polygons forth.  
  
"Nuclear Armageddon!!"  
  
ICBM's galore fire everywhere as everyone except Sora appear from one of the old prison halls to the crater. Paladingreymon turns to them. "Duck and cover!!" He flies at the missiles. "What better way of getting rid of nuclear fission that with nuclear fusion!!"  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
  
The resulting explosions are microscopic compared to what they could of been. "Ewwwwww........ pretty." Paladingreymon says sarcastically. Everyone gathers topside. Andromon says, "I couldn't find Sora, Kari, or Gatomon." Izzy answers, "We know where Kari and Salamon are. They're safe with Lewis and Viscountmyotismon, but where's Sora?"  
In a dark lab, an experiment is taking place. A voice says, "Curse these blasted Overlords. Take me from my time and expect me to build control spires and dark rings for them. Although I do admit that the technology they gave allows me to drastically improve my dark rings by allowing me to engineer a failsafe, I still am angry. Foreceps, Wormmon." "Here you go." "These aren't foreceps, these are rib spreaders, you dolt!!" "Well, master, I never went to medical school." "Well, neither have I, yet, but I at least know what I'm doing!!" The man in the shadows yells, about to throw the rib spreader at his digimon assistant, when he restrains himself. "I need you conscious. I could rebel if I had my legions of slaves, but they're 5 years in the future, so they're of no use to me. Ahhh..... It's done. She'll serve as a mighty pawn to my plans." From the table arises Sora, wearing a black leather body suit, light plate mail over her torso, and a cape held up by two shoulder plates and a chain. Sora opens her eyes. The whites are blood-red now. The figure in the shadows hands her a black digivice. "You will serve the Overlords in appearance only. Your real master will be me, The Digimon Emperor. Do you understand his?" Sora says with a smirk. "Yes, master." Can the Digimon Emperor hope to overthrow the Overlords and claim the land for himself to rule in the future? Can Lewis and the others find the Tenth Digidestined. Will the digidestined be able to save Sora's mind. Find out in "Frst Terra Chapter 3: Paradox!!"  
  
I'd like to apologize again for the extreme length of this chapter. If you're confused about the Paladingreymon description, just be patient. I hope to have all the characters from First Terra in the Fan Art section by the end of the year. Another note: If you got names and ideas for evil digimon, or any digimon, or if can find a better name for Ladyshadowfiendmon (I know. The name's corny, but I can't seem to think of any good names for a female shadow demon.), or just comments, just give a shout to paladindmt@yahoo.com 


	3. Paradox

First Terra  
  
Ch. 3: Paradox (They can give you a headache trying to understand them)  
  
Prologue: If you managed to read Chapter 2 in one sitting, I congratulate you. You really got an attention span. Trust me, I will never make a chapter that long again. If I did, I could make my own novel. To recap, Lewis, Mimi, and Lilymon were finally separated, but Mimi and Lilymon weren't. They became a being referred to by the Digimon Analyzer as "Lilysapia." After a brief combat at Genai's lake, where Lewis discovered what his crest was for and what he could do using its power, they found the Enhanced Digivices and Silver Tags, along with a new Digimon Analyzer, and a Silver Digiegg with the Crest of Tranquility on it. After finding the others abducted, Mimi, Lewis, and Bukamon set out on a rescue mission. While saving the others, Lucimon attacked. Mimi was able to "Terravolve" by using her new amulet and the Shard of Martyrdom to Gaiasapia, and royally creaming that demon. Just when things looked up, Ladyshadowfiendmon, Nosferatumon, and Skulldracomon captured us yet again. During the battle, Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolved to her Giga level of Saintangewomon, and Myotismon was able to find the good in himself. His redemption allowed him to Warp Digivolve to Viscountmyotismon. Lewis, Kari, Salamon, and Viscountmyotismon were able to escape into the pillar that got Lewis in the Digital World in the first place. Meanwhile, at the Overlord's Prison/Gladiator Colliseum, Tai was forced to face Koromon, who was wearing a Dark Ring, as Skullgreymon. Remembering what a friend of Andromon said about his Shard, he fought and won. He got a shot at NeoApocalymon, but realized what a monster he would be if he killed him when he was defenseless. NeoApocalymon threw him from the top of the colliseum, where his Shard reacted and Greymon was able to break free from the Dark Ring and Terravolve to Paladingreymon. Now the Digimon Emperor, who was stolen from his time and forced into service to the Overlords, has taken Sora and rewritten her mind. Things just keep getting worse.  
  
Lewis, Kari, and Viscountmyotismon wake up with a headache. They find Gatomon searching the kitchen for food. Lewis looks bewildered. "When did you digivolve?" "Oh, I woke up this way. You got headaches too?" Lewis says, "I feel like one of those afterschool specials where some kids took drugs, and now feeling withdrawl." Gatomon looks at him odd. "That was...... elaborate." "Well, now that akward moment is over, I say we evaluate our situation. Boy I wish we had those Marines with us. Not only would they be more useful here, but I mean, finding that Tenth child wouldn't cost me anything. Good old John Q. Public, Taxpayer, would flip the bill. Yeah, then the government would inflate the cost, screw the little man....." Kari nudges him. "You're rambling." "Sorry. When it comes to politics, I tend to do that." The door knocks. "Okay...... it's the Super. Uhh....... Gatomon, you go through the big hole in the roof and wait up there. Quickly, you two, can you fake a Jersey accent?" They shake their heads no. "Open the freakin' door or I'll open it myself!! I know you're in there." the Super says. "Maybe you'll pass for Californians." Lewis opens the door. "Hey, you. Explain the hole." He looks at it. "Uhhh... Lightning." "Listen, you should be glad you live on the top floor. If this was on any of the other floors and this bad, I'd drop kick you all the way to the Graham Courthouse. Hey, don't tell me you're letting non-lease owners live here, are you?" Lewis panics. "Uhhh.... No. This is my cousin...." pointing at Viscountmyotismon, "Drake Kamiya!! And this is his daughter, Hikari." The Super scratches his head. "Odd, I didn't know you had any foreign relatives. That name, Kamiya, sounds Japanese, and he doesn't look Japanese." Lewis begins to sweat, "Uhhhh....... hold on, I'm going to get my rent from this month." The Super yells, "Well, before I leave you better have answered me." Lewis goes to the kitchen and signals Gatomon. "I want you to go to my bathroom, and get the grey bottle from the medicine cabinet. Dab some of the contents onto a rag, then jump my Super and put it over his mouth. The chloroform usually makes him forget the last 6 minutes." Gatomon responds, "You want me to chloroform your Super because you can't answer his questions?" "Exactly!! Oswald and I always did it when we couldn't explain anything. It's like a modern version 'Three's Company,' except it's two guys and no girls. Besides, if he examind everything he'd find you." "Okay, but you owe me." She dashes to the bathroom. Lewis returns with the money. "So......" Gatomon jumps him and holds on for the wildest eight seconds of her life. After the Super passed out, Lewis drags him back to his apartment and leaves enough money to pay for 3 months' rent. "Okay, where did Genai say kid numero diez reside?" Lewis asks Kari. "He said, like us, in Odaiba." "Great, and I have only enough money for one coach ticket. The way I see it, we have four choices. One is to stowaway, but I really don't want to freeze half to death at 38,000 feet, and the security at Piedmont-Triad International in Greensboro just got improved. Second is to get jobs and earn the money, but it'll be too little, too late, because child labor laws keep you from working, you aren't human, and you," pointing at Viscountmyotismon. "Well, maybe if we can pull the wol over Uncle Sam's eyes, you could get some executive job, or, work as a hemotologist. But if we get caught, talk about the litigations and scandal, the red tape, and now we dismiss this idea. Third is to do a cross-country road trip and hope the fares are lower in California. That, or we could cross the border....... wait, that's just more fraud. Finally, we can do pot luck and use these rifts and vortexes to systematically find the one to Odaiba. Nope, wouldn't work. US military probably have gotten most of them under heavy guard, and the Overlords the same on the Digital end." Gatomon says, "Well, so far the cross-country thing sounds the best. I mean, we can work odd jobs for small-time people, make some dough, and get some sightseeing in too." Kari and Viscountmyotismon agree. "Okay, we're fighting the end of the world, we have little money, and we gotta go from Burlington, NC, to San Diego, CA, seeing as it'd be easier than going to LAX, in a very short period of time. I hope one of you can drive, because without Mimi or Lilymon in my head to keep me awake 24/7, I can only drive 16 hours before succumbing to unconsciousness. That, or we buy some really potent coffee." They pack Lewis's van up with supplies and begin to head for Interstate 40. "Ahhh........ The most direct way to the west coast. Hope there aren't many accidents." 6 and a half days later; "The direct route to the west coast. Hah. Multiple major cities, bumper to bumper traffic. Why are we doing this again?" Gatomon remarks. Lewis, now with straggly hair, black rings under his bloodshot eyes, and hundreds of whiskers on his chin, reaches in rage and starts to strangle Gatomon. "Why you little....!! I don't see you coming up with a better plan!! I haven't seen you driving for 64 straight hours with people cutting you off!!! Besides, I didn't say it was direct. I said we could take I-40 to Flagstaff, AZ, then take I-17 to Phoenix, then turn off to I-10, then to I-215 at San Bernardino, CA!!!!!!" Kari manages to poke his hand with a pin, making him release Gatomon. "Either you got a bad case of road rage, or we should of done what we had planned earlier and knocked you out back in Fort Smith, AR." The argument is stopped when a bright light is seen racing at them. "This is going to hurt." Lewis utters.  
  
Lewis, Kari, and Viscountmyotismon wake up with a headache. They find Gatomon searching the kitchen for food. Lewis looks bewildered. "When did you digivolve?" "Oh, I woke up this way. You got headaches too?" Lewis says, "I feel like one of those afterschool specials where some kids took drugs, and now feeling withdrawl." Gatomon looks at him odd. "That was...... elaborate." Suddenly a stray memory resurfaces. "Say that again, Gatomon." "That was..... elaborate. Okay, why did you want me to say that again?" "Well, I have this odd feeling we've already did this. Nahhhh, let go find the tenth digidestined." The door knocks. "Okay...... it's the Super. Uhh....... Gatomon, you go through the big hole in the roof and wait up there. Quickly, you two, can you fake a Jersey accent?" They shake their heads no. "Open the freakin' door or I'll open it myself!! I know you're in there." the Super says. "Maybe you'll pass for Californians." Lewis opens the door. "Hey, you. Explain the hole." He looks at it. "Uhhh... Lightning." "Listen, you should be glad you live on the top floor. If this was on any of the other floors and this bad, I'd drop kick you all the way to the Graham Courthouse. Hey, don't tell me you're letting non-lease owners live here, are you?" Lewis panics. "Uhhh.... No. This is my cousin...." pointing at Viscountmyotismon, "Drake Kamiya!! And this is his daughter, Hikari." The Super scratches his head. "Odd, I didn't know you had any foreign relatives. That name, Kamiya, sounds Japanese, and he doesn't look Japanese." Lewis begins to sweat, "Uhhhh....... hold on, I'm going to get my rent from this month." The Super yells, "Well, before I leave you better have answered me." Lewis goes to the kitchen and signals Gatomon. "I want you to go to my bathroom, and get the grey bottle from the medicine cabinet. Dab some of the contents onto a rag, then jump my Super and put it over his mouth. The chloroform usually makes him forget the last 6 minutes." Gatomon responds, "You want me to chloroform your Super because you can't answer his questions?" "Exactly!! Oswald and I always did it when we couldn't explain anything. It's like a modern version 'Three's Company,' except it's two guys and no girls. Besides, if he examind everything he'd find you." "Okay, but you owe me." She dashes to the bathroom. Lewis returns with the money. "So......" Gatomon jumps him and holds on for the wildest eight seconds of her life. After the Super passed out, Lewis drags him back to his apartment and leaves enough money to pay for 3 months' rent. Needless to say, by reading the text, you know where this ends up. ".......I haven't seen you driving for 64 straight hou............. Okay, " he releases Gatomon. "I'm guessing that if I continued to strangle Gatomon, you would have pricked me with a pin, Kari." That's right, " she says, holding the pin in her hand. "I don't know how you knew that, but I have this memory that after I pricked you, a bright light raced at us." And the light did just that.  
  
Lewis, Kari, and Viscountmyotismon wake up with a headache. They find Gatomon searching the kitchen for food. Lewis looks bewildered. "When did you digivolve?" "Oh, I woke up this way. You got headaches too?" Lewis says, "I feel like one of those afterscho....... Okay, now there's no denying it. Somebody is messing with the past, and they don't do for another 6 and a half days." Gatomon recalls, "I think you're right. When I first got up, I had a feeling of Deja Vu, but I shrugged it off when this headache and hunger came over me. If so, your Super should be here in three, two, one...." The door knocks. Lewis looks at the hole. "Let's book." Everyone climbs out the hole and onto the roof. Lewis looks down and says, "Hey, if we do this right, we can slide down and climb down the balconies, then bolt into the forest, come back in an hour, and then drive off." Kari is lowered first, followed by Viscountmyotismon, then Gatomon. Lewis starts to slide down when a shingle he's standing on breaks off. Lewis slips down the roof and his feet get caught by the gutter, sending him flipping over, and to be brief, the funeral was 5 days later.  
  
Lewis, Kari, and Viscountmyotismon wake up...... Let's just skip this part. They decide to try the roof idea again. It goes just the same as the last time, except this time as Lewis fell, he Armor Digivolved, and just in time, for his head smacked the pavement a second after Armor Digivolving. Because of the helmet, all he got was a really big knot on his head, and it made the headache worse. "Ahhhhh...... my head, " he mumbles, sitting in the parking lot as he puts as he holds a quart of milk from the Super K-Mart across over his head. "Okay, we have established that: One; a road trip won't work. Two; time keeps repeating itself. And three; we're the only ones who notice this. Now, I really hope that this is a causality loop, because they're easy to fix, as long as you have some form of temporal shielding, otherwise, everything repeats itself despite stopping the event in question. Why you ask?" Kari interrupts Lewis, "Okay, shouldn't stopping it stop the loop?" "Uh, no. This is part that blow your mind. Say for instance, that the American government had time travel ability. Now let's say that they wanted to stop World War 2 from ever happening, so they send an asassain to eliminate the leaders of the Axis Powers, and they don't have temporal shielding. The asassain is successful, now the tricky part. Because he killed them, there was no reason for him to ever go back in time, plus, much of our modern technology stemmed from military research in WW2, so time travel was never invented, along with many other pieces of technology, like the wireless phone, microwaves, and so on, which means he was never sent back in time in the first place, nullifying everything he did, and WW2 raged on, and we're back to where we started. You guys understand?" All of them looked at Lewis with their eyes wide open and their jaws dangling, with a bizarre look of idiocy over their faces. "I'm not finished. Even the number of people and the means of time travel make a signifigant impact on what happens. If one indivual up and decides to do this and knows how to re-create the means of travel, or the time travelling was accidental, and uses a means that involves no one else from the present to operate it, then all's good. Time goes on. But if even one one person or piece of technology is required in the present, then we have a causality loop, unless said parties all have a means of temporal shielding, then all is good, time flows naturally, and the shielded parties can re-introduce lost technologies. Now I'm finished." Viscountmyotismon answers, "This is the EASY problem?! I'd hate to hear what the hard one is." Lewis answers his query, "That's what is known a 'Temporal Paradox.' Excuse me for saying this, but there is no other to say this, but a Paradox is a pain in the a....... " Gatomon covers his mouth. "Echh. Cat hair. Where was I? Oh, yes. See, in a Temporal Paradox, which to help you understand, means 'Contradiction of Time,' most events that occur causality loop occur, but, an element from our future, which could anything after this point in time, our present, not the past's future, which could anything after after them but before or at this point in time, becomes involved. Take the WW2 scenario again, for instance. Say that some catastrophic event occurs, like that WW2 happens anyway, 20 years after the sniper did his job, and because of the advanced technology and that such a holocaust hadn't happened before, helping to make nations think before they act, and keeping the nations of the world isolated because there was never a need to establish the United Nations or NATO, or have the cold war to bring the downfall of Communism, they decide that WW2 must happen in the past to prevent an even greater holocaust, possibly even nuclear at some point, in their time, and to keep the Commies in check, they send a sniper to take out the first sniper. This is a very unlikely type of Paradox, where the future alters the past to fix the present. This though can be very bad if done improperly. The more likely type would if the future went to the past to stop an atrocity, and the present interfered, causing either the past or present to screw up the future, which leads back to them sending someone to fix the error, and until someone or something changes what they do significantly, it will continue forever. Usually, a paradox must be stabilized at all three major points in time to usually end it. See, that's why I hope it's the loop. Then, if we can either stop them in the present or get some temporal shielding and stop them in the past, the problem is solved." Gatomon queries, "How do you know so much about time travel?" For which he responds, "Logic, deductive reasoning, physics, and watching a whole lot of Star Trek." Kari takes the quart of milk from Lewis and puts it on her head. "Now I got a headache." Lewis laughs and jokes, "Told you it'd blow your mind."  
  
Lewis, Kari............. skip it. You should of memorized this line by now. As soon as they escape again, this time Lewis able to land feet first. Four cycles of time pass as they brainstorm a way to find the Tenth Digidestined and fix the time problem in seven days. Most of their ideas were lemons. One idea was have Angewomon take them to Tokyo, but was ruled out due to distance. Another idea was to was take out a loan, but it bombed when they had to take a minimum of $5000 and Lewis didn't want to pay the 8% interest. He said it'd be too much trouble and it'd be bad for his credit. They even got so desperate as to suggest hijacking a 747. In fact, they tried it, but got shot down by the United States Air Force, and they all perished in a fiery wreck in the Rocky Mountains. Finally, on the last day of the ninth cycle, Lewis gets a great idea. "We'll get deported!!" Gatomon asks a good question. "How will you join us? I know we could because we weren't born here." "And you don't have green cards, either." Lewis returns. Kari asks, "What difference does it make?" "It's like this. If I can get a new identity, a least temporarily, I can fool the INS into thinking I'm a Japanese citizen who illegally immigrated to America, then I get a free ride paid for by the taxpayers too." Gatomon replies, "And just how will you pull off this masquerade?" "I figure buy a fake ID, dye my hair, and buy one of those 'Tanners in a Bottle.' If I'm right, they should believe me."  
  
The tenth cycle was spent looking for a person willing to make a fake ID, the eleventh was spent setting up how it'd work. On the twelfth cycle. They executed the plan. Gatomon called the police, claiming to be a manager at the OfficeMax down the road near the Wal-Mart, claiming that two people came in with a child and applied for a job there. When they were checked out, they found no immigration paperwork. Minutes later, at that store, was everyone playing their respective role, and Gatomon in one of Lewis's old backpacks. Lewis, Kari, and Viscountmyotismon were thrown into a police car and taken to the Burlington Police Department HQ, where they were interrigated by INS Agents. Kari was first. "Little girl, what's your name?" She answers, "Hikari........." she remembers one of the subway stops they passed while they were home, and used it, because if she used her real last name, it would cause the plan to backfire. "Nerima, Hikari Nerima." The agent continues. "Okay, why and how did you come here?" "We got here by riding a boat. My uncle, Kouisoko Nerima, and his brother-in-law, Daisuke Mitoru, wanted to go to New York and get jobs in television and/or acting." "Where are you from, Hikari?" "I'm from Tokyo, sir." "Did you want to go with them?" "Yes, I did. My parents had died years earlier, and I have no other relatives that I know of." "Okay, that's all." Kari was escorted back to the holding room. Lewis giggled, "This is going to be so easy. They never found the bug. We just keep with the story, and since we have no evidence that proves that we should legally stay, we'll in Odaiba in no time." "If I could still fly, me and Angewomon could of taken shifts flying you there, but I lost that ability. We could of been there days ago, metaphorically speaking. The ability I got in its place is well worth it though. I can finally walk in sunlight without being weakened." lamented Viscountmyotismon. "Oh, don't worry. This will work." Lewis reassures. One by one, they are interrigated one by one. Each one building on the other's story. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to deport you." Lewis fakes a depressing awe. "You will taken to PTI in Greensboro, where you will be sent back to Tokyo. So far no real charges have been issued so we can release you at the terminal." INS Agents escort them to a van and drive off to Greensboro. The agent dusted the table and chair and found one of Kari's fingerprints and one of Lewis's. "Something seemed just too rehearsed about that." He starts running a profile on them. Meanwhile at the Pentagon, the now Col. Spencer starts changing Lewis's file. "You're not the only one who bugged the girl." He calls the officer who arrested them and tells him he'll be receiving a 'generous reward' from Uncle Sam. The INS agent can't believe his eyes as he looked at Lewis's file. "Multiple homicides, gun smuggling, extortion, kidnapping, treason, a member of Usama bin Laden's terrorist organization, and a known Yakuza hitman!! It's too late to apprehend him here, but I can notify Tokyo authorities." He calls Tokyo PD and tells to be on the lookout for someone arriving at the airport on an American Airlines plane, brown/black hair, about 6' 2", wearing a white shirt with khaki on the shirt's shoulders, outward part of the sleeve, and collar. He will also be wearing jean shorts and sandals, and some sort of necklace around his neck and goofy watch will be hanging on one of his belt straps. He will be accompanied by an 8-year old girl and a guy who looks too rich to have illegally emmigrated from Tokyo. He'll have fine wool dress pants, a button-up dress shirt, a royal blue crushed velvet vest, which a gold pocketwatch in the left pocket of it, these ritzy leather gloves & knee-high leather boots. They have a long list of charges here in America and across the world. I want them apprehended and returned immediately, except the girl. She is to be returned to a Mr. & Mrs. Kamiya."  
  
On the plane, the four celebrate their genius. "Man, that was so easy!!" Lewis smirked. "Know what, I'm going to look at a paper." He has a stuartess bring him a paper. "Uh, guys. I hate to burst this bubble but we have some bad news. Apparently, the reason why the rifts are so heavily guarded is explained here." Kari looks at the paper. "'Cops Cameraman Reveals Secrets of So-Called 'Digital World' to the Public.'" Lewis answers, "Well, if he caught you on tape, then we pretty much won't be able to keep a low profile anymore, or need to. Hey, " he pulls a portable TV out of his pocket. "Good thing I brought this." He looks at his digivice. "I got an idea." He accesses main control and inserts his crest. "If it could reconfigure Izzy's computer to scan an increased range and clamp on to it, would it work on the TV antenna?" He removes the antenna and opens the bottom part of the digivice and configures it to 'Scan Port.' After a silverish light scans the hole where the antenna was, it produces a similar-shaped node and jack into the TV. The screen on the TV starts glowing. The digivice screen, the triangular points connected to it, and everything above the screen split off from the main digivice, raised up on supports, and became perpendicular to the TV. The screen lined up with the tag and crest, and the other piece of digivice. The silver triangular sections pointed skyward and began rotating around the digivice screen. A pulse flashed from the digivice screen and the TV turned on. Kari looks at the digivice, "I don't know why Genai didn't give us these to start off with?" On the screen was a list of nations and the date & time in Eastern Daylight Time. A small arrow pad formed to the right of the screen. "Hmmm. 7:58 PM EDT, Saturday, August 5, 2000. Let's just see if that cameraman blew your cover, or if the government shut them down." He selects the United States, then a list of major networks on broadcast TV showed up. Lewis selected FOX. The screen said, "Downloading satellite feed............." The digivice finally hooks up in time to catch the night's program listing. They hear the FOX announcer say, "Tonight on FOX, catch a unique and all new episode of Cops, followed by a new episode of America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back, and late night tonight, watch Mad TV's 'Best of '99' edition. Be sure to catch the season premier Sept. 30. Now a new episode of Cops on FOX." After the screen goes black and the parental discretion disclaimer goes off, the infamous Cops intro is heard. A line of text rolls at the bottom of the screen. 'To store in digivice for later review, push the top button on your digivice now.' Lewis pushes the top button. Two symbols flash in the upper-left corner. One is the Crest of Tranquility (Oh, I should of mentioned this earlier. The Crest of Tranquility looks like, you know the big diamonds pointing diaganally [At a 45 degree angle {Sue me, I can't spell diaganal right.}.] in the Crest of Light? Take the one pointing up and to the right and the one pointing down and to the left, along with the circle in the center, and overlap with a yin-yang, being sure the corners of the diamonds are tangent to the outer edge of the yin-yang, and the circles in the yin-yang moved so they line up vertically with the bigger Crest of Light like circle, and all of this is in silver.) and the other one beside it is a circle, which on VCR's represents Record. The narrator's voice is heard. "Cops in the Digital World. Cops is filmed on location with the men and women of Law Enforcement." Lewis says as he waits for the commericials to pass, "Well, now it's do or die." Cops returns. On the screen it says, '4:18 PM CDT; Dallas, Texas; Stolen Car. The cop starts talking, "One of the hardest we got to do is stop carjackers. Almost all car thefts end in some form of high-speed chase." The radio says, "This suspect described has prior and current car theft charges, along with 3 counts of assault. The license of the stolen car is 'LVX-7912.'" He grabs the radio on his shoulder. "Yeah, 10-4. I have a visual of suspect, heading west onto I-20. Request backup." Not far away is a Texas State Trooper. He joins the pursuit. About two minutes of chasing him on I-20, one of the vortexes appear. "What the........." Static fills the screen for a moment. When the picture comes back, it shows Wargreymon and Lilymon fighting the 7 Overlords. He next heard is the cameraman saying, "Toto, we're not is Kansas anymore." He continues to record he battle and the transpiring events. He continues to records up the point just before they were teleported away. Over the speaker you can hear screams, machine gun fire, explosions, and the policeman he was with calling for SWAT and military backup. The tape blacks out again. It cuts back on at the Koromon village, just before the fight with Col. Spencer." Lewis is saying, "So far, the damage has been..... acceptable." Then what he feared worst happened. He got a perfect shot of Kari and the others, and the fight with Col. Spencer was odd. The tape started just as he said, "I'm going to have to all courtmartialed for your insubordinance!!" and then the fight broke out. "Great, nothing incriminating on him. If only that tape cut back on earlier...." Gatomon laments, watching from the overhead compartment. The pilot speaks over the intercom, "We'll be landing in Tokyo in approximately 5 minutes. Please return to your seats and put on your seat belts, close your trays, and bring your seats to the upright position. Thank you." A stuartess is in the back unloading a cart while watching a on-board TV in the back with a satellite hookup. It's tuned to one of the FOX cable affiliates. On their is the same episode of Cops Lewis and the others are watching. One of the other stuartesses comes back and asks her, "Do you know where the passengers Hikari Nerima, Kouisoko Nerima, and Daisuke Mitoru were sitting?" She nods her head. "Well, the pilot was just informed by Tokyo PD that they're real names are Hikari Kamiya, Lewis Wick, and the other guy had no information, and that we needed to detain them until they could apprehend them." The other stuartess said, "Isn't there supposed to be a security officer on all flights?" The answer she got was, "Yes, but he won't be enough. He'll need help keeping them there." The stuartess takes one last look at the TV screen before turning it off and sees another shot of Kari and some of the others. "Hey, wait. That's one of them, that little girl. She's with those two guys. What's going on here?" She turns off the TV.  
  
As the plane lands, the guard and the stuartesses surround their seats. Lewis disengages the digivice and puts it back on his belt. "What's going on here?" The guard points his revolver at Lewis. The guard yells, "Uh, you... Lewis Wick, you and the guy will stay here until Tokyo PD can board the plane and take you into custody." The stuartess asks, "And what's the deal with being on Cops and this Digital World that cameraman was talking about?" Lewis and Kari stand up. Lewis tells Kari, "Well, the secret's out. We got 4 and a half days to find the other digidestined before we got to go through all this again, so you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kari says, "Time to let the cat out of the bag." Lewis hits the gun from the guard and opens the overhead compartment. Gatomon pounces out and knocks over the stuartesses. The pilot picks up the gun and fires at Lewis.  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daimyosapien!!"  
  
The bullets pings of the plate mail, but leaves a hole in it. Kari looks at him and says, "I still don't get how you can do that?" To which Lewis answers, "Later. That hole that bullet made leaves my heart vulnerable to gunfire, and this chain mail too weak of a metal to do any good. Chain mail, besides, is really meant to protect from melee weapons, not ranged weapons." He turns his attention to the personnel. "If you want me," he pulls his giant katanas out from their scabbards, "..... Come and get me." His swords discourage the stuartesses to near him. Gatomon wrestles the gun away from the pilot. She hurls it into the air.  
  
"Lightning Paw!!"  
  
The gun falls to the floor in pieces. She turns and sees the police running in. "Let's cheese it!!" she yells. Viscountmyotismon hurls a Viscount Bolt at an emergency exit and they run out it and take 18' plunge to the ground. As he falls, he sees emergency vehicles surrounding the plane. He sees a way past the vehicles and then lands on his feet. He runs and bounds up the side of a police car, and past the cars. Gatomon and Viscountmyotismon pursue. Gunfire begins. Lewis puts Kari down and turns around. A bullet is heading straight for him. He raises his swords up, and then it happens. Kari utters in shock, "He's digivolving again...."  
  
"Daimyosapien Demi-Digivolve to Samurisapien!!"  
  
He wields his Murasame, a heavier, larger type of katana, at the bullet and cut it in half. Kari is surprised to see Lewis in a cuirass, samurai style shouder plates, wrist guards with retractable claws, a shield and a bow & quiver of arrows on his back, spiked knucles in his hands, reinforced titanium alloy shin plates, titanium chain mail and studded leather all over his body, and a samurai helmet with all the accessories, including a traditional samurai face mask that can also slide into the helmet when he doesn't need it. He puts his sword away and draws his bow.  
  
"Imperial Arrow!!"  
  
Halfway to the target, the arrow starts to ignite. It hits a SWAT van and blows it up. Lewis puts the bow away and grabs Kari. "Let's get out of here." They run to the fence and Gatomon claws it down. "We fugitives now. We'll have to find the Tenth Digidestined of the run." Lewis says to everyone. "Good thing we have these. With the old ones, we would never find them. He inserts his crest and activates the tracking mode. "Ha, HA!! We have a ping!!" Lewis laughs. "Our digidestined is on the 17th floor of an apartment building 1.3 miles west of here. Kari, the map shows a sign out in front of the building, and don't know a lick of Japanese. Could you translate?" Kari takes a look at it. "It looks like 'The Nakano Plaza.'"  
  
Minutes later, they come to a busy street. Lost, confused, and nervous, Lewis asks for directions to the building. No luck. Finally, one guy answers their question. "Go half a kilometer north on this street, go left for 1.5 kilometers, and north again for 90 meters. Say, why are you dressed like that?" the citizen asks. Lewis says, "Uhhh... This? This is the costume I wear for a movie. The movie is about..... time travellers, and the costume ran late, and today is the first day we film on location, and I lost the map." the citizen walks off saying, "Okay, whatever." Everyone starts going by the instructions when Lewis yelled, "It's METRIC!!" Viscountmyotismon looks at him and tells him, "Don't make a scene. We don't the police after us again." For which Lewis answers, "I know, but he had to give me the distance in metric. I'm an American, and we Americans use the English Customary System. This is going to take a moment." Kari looks over. "We don't have a moment, Lewis!!" she points at the battalion of squad cars and SWAT vans heading their way. "I got it!! Go 1630 feet north." Everyone ran as fast as they could, but at their turn were jeeps and SWAT vans. "Down this way, about a mile, something in the range of 4920 feet." Gunfire, both single-shot and automatic, ripped through the air. They see the building and charge in. Not having the time to wait for an elevator, they climb the flights of stairs to the 17th floor. Kari holds out her digivice. "Room 1734, quickly!! There's an evil digimon is the room now!!" Lewis picks up Kari and Gatomon and accelerates to over 100 MPH!! "I have no idea how, but I just set a new world record for the 100 meter dash." As they approach the door, a man flies through the door, and him and the door hit the wall. Lewis stops to check on him. The man said, "That monster.... taking my daughter........" he passes out. "Let's move him out of the hall and onto the floor." Kari says. They drag him in and see this grotesque half-rotted digimon with air bladders, squid-like head, wolf-like jaw and hundreds of sharp fangs in it, six eyes, a long scaly neck, four muscular arms, four insectoid legs, a foul stench, and flailing tendrils, some with various heads on them and some that were like squid tentacles, in its back, one of which was holding a tall, blond girl about Joe's age wearing shorts, sandals, and an orange tank top. "Need some Q & A, Gatomon." Lewis stutters. "That's FrankensteinRaremon. He's part wolf, part spider, part squid, part fish, part dragon, and hundreds of other parts that nobody has any idea what they are. Nobody knows who or what made it, but we know this. He can't be reasoned with, because he has a brain the size of a walnut. He follows only instinct and conditioning." "Yay. How fun." Lewis sarcastically speaks. "Medical science has gone too far." FrankensteinRaremon throws a piece of girder at them, fills his air bladders, and flies off.  
  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
  
"Sacred Arrow!!"  
  
The girder splits in two and slams into the walls, causing the walls to buckle and begin to collapse. "Quickly, everyone out. I'll hold up the ceiling until the rooms above this one are evacuated. Then I can safely release the ceiling." Kari and Viscountmyotismon herd the mother and unconscious father away from that area of the 17th floor. Kari comes back to tell Lewis to get out too while Viscountmyotismon warns residents of the collapsing wall. People are moved away from the possible area where the debris will land. "Get out. You won't be able to help Magnaangewomon that much if you get crushed." Lewis looks at her and says, "I can get to him." he runs up to the roof over the 20th Floor. "What are you doing? You can't fly." "But I'm gonna try really hard to. Listen, when that digiegg infused with me, I felt this overwhelming sense of calm and peace of mind, like I can do anything. It seems to have followed me back to the Real World. Now, somebody must stop that atrocity and save that girl, for she is the Tenth Digidestined. Now, let me do what I have to. Join me when the people are cleared." He walks to the edge away from where FrankensteinRaremon busted into the building, and then charged in his direction. While he did his, he began to worry if Kari was right. As the approached the edge, he remembered how Oswald said that the Digital World reminded him of The Matrix, and just a millisecond before the jump, he recalled the most important line from that movie: 'Free your Mind.' Then everything made sense. He truly understood the purpose of his Crest, the serenity he had been feeling, his rage and worry dissipating, and he jumped.  
  
"Samurisapien Focus Digivolve to Hypersapien!!"  
  
He jumped, and instead of becoming street pizza, he landed on the building across the street, wearing a robe and cloak, golden Chromadigizoid plate mail which looked futuristic, and carrying multitudes of weapons on his body. He continued to leap from building to building, catching up with each jump to that monstrocity with the Tenth Digidestined. The chase led all the way back to Highen View Terrace, where a rift laid open in the sky. Lewis sees FrankensteinRaremon and two other shadowy figures , but the light from the gateway was too bright to let him make them out. To get the beast's attention, he throws......... a rock. Although not the best weapon of choice, it got the point through. "Hey, who stupid whatever you are, over here!!" Lewis yells. FrankensteinRaremon roars a roar that sounded like every animal that ever was in the known world screaming at once. The long serpent-like body flew over to him and he started trying to stomp him from the air with his sharp legs. "Sucker!!" Lewis yells, as he throws a boomerang, cutting off the tendril holding the girl. "Now to meet my little friend!!" He pulls out a Minigun from over his shoulder.  
  
"5mm Mayhem!!" Lewis chants.  
  
Bullets of random elements fly from the barrels, hundreds of shells falling to his feet in seconds. FrankensteinRaremon's air bladders burst, forcing him onto the rooftop. "Oh, look who can't fly anymore." Lewis mocked him. Franky (We'll refer to FrankensteinRaremon as this since I don't feel like typing his name anymore) started spewing out an icey ink from his mouth. Lewis dodged it and watched part of the roof reach absolute zero and shatter from contracting so tightly. Franky then started growing these tumors all over its body. "Ew, nasty. I gotta stop this." He pulls out some grenades.  
  
"Atomic Grenades!!" Lewis calls.  
  
Some of the tumors disintegrate, but most of them fall off and start rolling at Lewis. "What can a bunch of cancerous pus sacs do to........." They explode all around him, leveling the roof and causing Lewis to fall in on a business meeting. Lewis fell through the office table and had suffered second degree burns. "Oh, now you're gonna pay." he says. Lewis leaps at him wearing his spiked knuckles.  
  
"Fists of Fury!!"  
  
Lewis lands nearly 70 punches into Franky's skull, if you could call it that. Franky got up and started shooting dagger-like hairs at Lewis. He leaned to the right, bent backward, swung to the left, backflipped, and rolled forward to dodge the supersonic hairs. Lewis pulls out a 25' foot long sword from the robe.  
  
"Masamune Thrust!!" Lewis screams.  
  
He manages to sever many of Franky's tendrils. One of the figures comes to the building. It's Rookpiedmon. "FrankensteinRaremon, go home." Rookpiedmon claps his hands twice. Franky climbs down the building he's on and climbs up the other and jumps into the rift. "Well, now that the bumbling brute is out of the way, I can destroy the ninth and tenth Digidestined without the dramatics."  
  
"Rook Lance!!"  
  
"Atomic Grenades!!"  
  
Rookpiedmon misses, but he catches Lewis's grenades. "Hmmm, nice toys. Here. You can have them back. There not my style." He throws them back at Lewis and they all hit. His armor melts in places and his burns are worse. Lewis gets up and pulls out his Minigun.   
  
"5mm Mayhem!!"  
  
"Neat. I'd never believe that a human could fight back like a Digimon unless I witnessed it, and it looks like I just did."  
  
"King-Castle Raze!!"  
  
Giant boulders come out of the ground and fly up side by with Lewis. The first two he jumps up 40' and dodge, the second set he backflips and barely evades, the third set crushes his legs, along with the fourth and fifth. "But in the end, you are merely a human, nothing more, and you will be squashed like a human." The remaining boulders grind away at a colossal boulder, which as it sharpens the bottom to a point, throws the rubble on him. After it becomes super sharp, it starts to drop. The girl, hiding under the broken table says, "You've saved my life, now it's time to repay that favor." She darts out and pulls Lewis clear by his cloak as he sits shooting with pistols he pulled from the robe at Rookpiedmon. The bullets ping off his Megadigizoid Armor. "Your .45 caliber slugs are nothing compared to this."  
  
"Death Card........."  
  
"Ahhhhh....... Owww!! My hand!! You shot my hand!! You better have a good HMO!!" Then an arrow of light hits Rookpiedmon in the chest. "Must be that annoying Angewomon." Magnaangewomon slaps her head at his stupidity. "Boy is he behind in current events."  
  
"Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolve to Saintangewomon!!"  
  
"Binding Essence!!"  
"Viscount Bolt!!"  
  
The chains of light holds Rookpiedmon in place, and he takes the Bolt. "Ahh, so an old angel can learn new tricks. I'd clap if it weren't for this infernal light. And you, you look familiar? Myotismon, wasn't it. Didn't you have delusions of grandure that you couldn't make real because of these brats, and now you fight beside them. Hah, talk about your irony." To which Viscountmyotismon responded, "It's Viscountmyotismon now, and it was digimon like you and NeoApocalymon that made me realize what a monster I was, and her forgiveness was what helped me change."  
  
"Noble Edge!!"  
  
His sword makes a cut over Rookpiedmon's face. "Besides, I'm hungry." He puts a vial under his cut and collects some of his blood. Rookpiedmon finally breaks free and begins flying off. "I'll be back. Oy, I feel a little woozy. Come, Colonel." The other figure got into a Harrier jet and lifted off. On his way to catch up to Rookpiedmon, he took a strafe with his 20mm cannons. 3 bullets hit Saintangewomon and she reverts to Gatomon. Lewis returns to normal. The police start surrounding the building. SWAT teams swarmed up the stairs. When it looked like Lewis and Viscountmyotismon wer going to spend multiple life sentences for crimes they didn't commit, something came through the vortex. "It's Megakabuterimon!!" Kari yells in joy. "Boy, when he heard all the action from our side, everyone figured you guys could use some help getting back, so Izzy sent me." He picks everyone up. "Hey, who's the screaming girl?" "She's the Tenth Digidestined. You find the Tenth Digimon?" Lewis said, groping his legs. "It seemed too easy. This old digimon told us to look for an old metal friend. Matt didn't trust him and has went searchng on his own. The last place we detected him was on a nearby mountain."  
  
They pass through the portal. Mimi healed up Lewis's wounds. "Stop getting hurt. I'm not a trained medical doctor. I'm not even an HMO doctor. Geez, you get hurt more than my baby brother. At least the only thing wrong with you this time are that your legs were broken in 83 places, major contusions near your trechea and upper chest, second degree burns over your torso, maybe a slipped disk from the last battle, some head trauma, and mild radiation poisoning. No biggie." "I could of guessed that. We miss anything?" Mimi takes his question to the others as insult. "What, insult me? I just patched you up, and I didn't even charge you, and you insult me!!" "Hello, Mimi, I wasn't talking to you. I was asking if the five of us need to know anything that we missed." "Oh, okay. In that case, as you already heard, we got a great tip on who the 10th Digimon is. The tip was 'An old metal friend.' I keep on telling them it's most likely Andromon, but they say that's too obvious. Matt has gone AWOL with Gabumon, Sora has disappeared, meaning Yokomon can't digivolve, and Botemon over there has Terravolved twice in the last few days to his Terra level of Paladingreymon to fend off Dark Rings and armies led by this 'Masked Empress.' I don't like the feeling of this at all." Lewis answers. "Well, we have another problem. In 4 days, time will repeat itself, and me, Kari, Gatomon, and Viscountmyotismon are the only ones who seem to be unaffected when the loop restarts." Mimi giggles, "You give them the lecture on time, didn't you? Did it blow their minds?" "Did it ever.... Kari got a headache she was so confused. It looks you and me are the only ones who get it. Back to the point at hand. You got any idea what the Overlords could be doing?" Lewis asked. "Nope." "Well, somebody's gotta go...." he is interrupted by Izzy, who asks for his digivice to see what digimon they encountered. "Hey, Izzy. Have you fully explored the capabilities of version 2.0?" "No, I haven't really....." Lewis takes the computer and opens up the program. He looks up time in the index of digimon. The computer screen shows a list of names. After combing through it for a couple of minutes, he notices something in common with most of them. "Most of these digimon had or use the Ice elemental as well." He postulates a question to the computer. "If it were possible, what would be the next likely step in Gabumon's digivolvution?" A screen popped up. Everyone could hear him yell, "Woohoo!! The timeline is saved!! Now I gotta find Matt!!" Lewis runs off towards the mountain.  
  
What was the discovery made that Lewis was so eccentric over? Can he find Matt in time? Who is this 'Masked Empress?' Is this a causality loop or a paradox? Can they fix it? Find out in First Terra: Chapter 4-Healing!! 


	4. Healing

First Terra  
  
Ch. 4-Healing  
  
Prologue- Note: Get the Java perking, it's going to be another long chapter, maybe even longer than Chapter 2-Martyrdom & Honor. If you have been scrathing your heads trying to figure out how Lewis can digivolve, well in this chapter your questions will be answered. Plus, the kids from 02 will make a brief appearance in this chapter. Miyako, though, will make a much longer visit. To go ahead and let you know, I'll be using their original names for the new digidestined, not the English version names because they suck. I mean, who makes their kid Davis? Maybe hippies, but c'mon here. I've heard of Jefferson Davis, the one and only President of the Confederate States of America, and hundreds of other people with Davis as a LAST NAME, but Davis as a first name? Hey, Bob & Jeff!! Were you guys wasted or smoking some "herbs" or something when you came up with that name?! Yolei, same thing. How did you writers come up with "Yolei?" Were you doing pig calls while you were writing? Oy.... Now, Cody, I'm okay with. That makes some sense. I'm glad I got that out of my system. I will use the English version names for their digimon though (Such as Veemon, Halsemon, etc.), since there only names I know at the time. Okay, I'm done. Now to recap.  
  
Gatomon recounts, "Last time, Lewis, Viscountmyotismon, Kari, and me returned to Lewis & Oswald's apartment in the real world. After chloroforming Lewis's landlord and vamoosing, we tried heading west on a roap trip down America's crowded but speedy Interstate system, scraping up money as we went along, so we all could buy plane tickets at a hopefully lower price on the west coast, but time stopped and started to repeat before we could do that. When realizing the problem in time, we tried multiple solutions to getting to Odaiba, but each one was worse than the previous one, until finally Lewis came up with a deportation scam that worked, until Colonel Spencer changed our records and made the Feds think Lewis and us had Yakuza connections, that all of us were really traitors to the US, and members of Usama bin Laden's terrorist group in Afghanistan. Though we were able to flee the United States, a myriad of Tokyo SWAT teams and police waited for them While on the plane, we found out that the Digital World has been revealed and that a low profile was now useless. The group slipped out of the plane and lost them for a while. We did find the Tenth Digidestined, but she had been captured by an atrocious Mega Digimon called FrankensteinRaremon. Lewis pursued him by jumping from rooftop to rooftop and Digivolved all the way to his Ultimate level of Hypersapien. He saved the girl and held off FrankensteinRaremon, nearly defeating him, when he was sent away and Rookpiedmon came. He nearly destroyed Lewis, but help came from Viscountmyotismon and me. Rookpiedmon grew weak and retreated, but Colonel Spencer came by just before leaving and tried to strafe us in his Harrier jet. Igot shot a few times and reverted to Gatomon. We would be in the slammer now if it hadn't of been for a last minute save by Megakabuterimon from the other side of the vortex. We learned that Botemon had finally Terravolved, Sora was abducted, and a general in the Overlord's army calling herself 'The Masked Empress' has reeked havoc on the others, and that Matt went off on his own to find the 10th Digimon, not believing what an ancient digimon said about 'an old metal friend.' Lewis ran off yelling that he found a solution and that he had to find Matt. A solution to this time problem, I hope, because I don't this all over again."  
  
The girl got up and followed after Lewis. Andromon, Izzy, Oswald, Tentomon, and Yokomon followed too. The girl yells, "Hey, you!! You owe me an explination!!" Tai lowers his head in disbelief, "Great, there goes Lewis, trying to be the hero again, and he's taken Izzy and the 10th Digidestined with him." Mimi walks up beside him. "Reminds me of someone I know." she says, looking over at Tai. "Very funny." Tai remarks. Mimi goes over to the Marines. "Well, throughout all this, you guys have had to sit back. Well, there's something we need you to do. We need you to infiltrate the Overlords' headquarters find out their plans for time travel. This will be a black op. If you are captured, we will deny all knowledge of this, but I'm not that cold-hearted. We'll bail you out if necessary. Please, though. Don't get captured. We haven't really contiplated a contigency plan just yet." Gomamon looks at Joe. "Where did she learn to use such big words?" Joe shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. I always thought she one of those California Valley Girl airhead types..." Mimi smacks over the head. "I am not an airhead!! I'll prove it to you when this is over with. I'll take an intelligence test when we get back. Besides, I'd like to hear you describe how a causality loop and a temporal paradox work, and why time travel is virtually impossible right now!!" Joe, eyes wide open and rubbing his head, answers "Okay...... Causality WHAT?!" "Nevermind." Mimi sighs and sends the troops off. Jake walks up and says, "I think someone needs to warn the United Nations. Genai & I should go and do that." Joe says to Jake, "I don't you can just go New York, waltz up into the building, and talk to anyone you please." Jake answers, "Good point. Hopefully I can talk to Presdent Bush (If I could vote, I'd vote Republican, but I'm still a minor. Besides, Clinton's almost already out of office [Yay!!], so I might as well use another name for President.), and I think he's at Camp David right now. I got some secret service friends who could pull a few chains and get and Genai in. They owe me big." They head on their way. "Okay, take care!!" TK yells. "Well, now we're nine strong." Tai says, "Let's keep an eye on Lewis and the others." Botemon digivolves to Koromon. "About time, Koromon. Let's go."  
  
On the mountain, everyone following catches up to Lewis. The girl asks, "Now I know that saving you didn't really count because you covered me. I know that I still you that favor and that I always pay back everything, but could you tell why I'm here?" Lewis turns around, "First though, I need a name. Can't go around calling you 'girl' for the rest of my life." "Araiya, Araiya Jitzato." "Okay..., Araiya, you are here, to be short, to save this world and our own. We are a group known as the Digidestined...." (To not bore you with the obvious, we skip ahead to something more entertaining.) "Why I'll be, it's Matt." Lewis says. Matt turns around. His hair is all out of place. He has dark rings (Not the Digimon Emperor's type) under his eyes. His eyes are bloodshot, and Matt is quivering. "Get away from me, you sell-out!!" Matt yells, picking up a rock. "Me, a sell-out. Nope." Lewis calls back. "I know you sold out. Every time we got caught, you mysteriously weren't. Where did you go, and who is that? I don't even think you're human. You can digivolve. Humans don't digivolve. How do I know you're not just like Mjr. Spencer? Huh, HUH?! You, and Jake, and Oswald, and the Overlords, all out to get me. Well I'm going to take you down." he charges at him. "I think you really need a nap." Lewis quotes. He pulls his sword, turns the flat side facing Matt, and whacked him over the head. Gabumon comes around the corner. "Hey, Lewis!!" he yells "How did you convince him to sleep?" "I didn't. My sword did. He charged me, he ran into flat side of sword, he go night-night!!" Lewis jokes. "Gabumon, this is Araiya, the 10th Digidestined. Araiya, this is Gabumon. How long has Matt been awake?" "Since you left into the pillar, I'd say 5 and half days straight." "Whoa. No wonder he was so delirious. 132 hours with no REM sleep. That'd make anyone jumpy." Matt begins to get up. "Quick, tie him up." Lewis searches quickly through the stuff he brought. "Hey, just enough." Lewis and Gabumon tie his hands behind his back, and tied rope around his arms and torso so he couldn't get his arms back in front of him. Izzy and the others reach the area. "Why is Matt tied up?" Tentomon asks. "He's been awake for 132 hours straight. He's slepp deprived, and it's making him delirious." Matt gets up. "Gabumon!! You're in league with him. I thought could trust you. You won't get anything from me!!" He runs and tries to jump off the mountain, but Andromon grabs the rope before he can jump. "Hmmm, there's seems to be some sort of machine giving off a hallucinigenic stimulant into his system." Andromon says. "Talk about being high. I wonder if he hears Jerry Garcia is his head?" Oswald says. Then the ground starts shaking. Hundreds of little digimon who look like molecule models you'd see in a science room ran up." Izzy says, "Those are Subatomimon. They may be Rookie level, but their power is enormous. They can take any non-hand-to-hand attack and convert it to nuclear power and use it against you in an attack called Atom Smasher. When they're defeated, they explode in a massive nuclear blast called Mushroom Cloud. Mushroom Cloud is so powerful, that if a Mega was close enough to it, he would be annihilated. The minotaurs are are Tauromon. Their Zodiac Axe can cut through just about anything, and if it hits you, you temporarily can't tell friend from foe. The white digimon in stupid-looking clothes are Mimedramon. They are Ultimate level Mimic Digimon. They can see an attack once, then use it themselves with the same strenght as the attack owner. It was funny trying to watch them use Light of Judgement on Paladingreymon, though. They got destroyed instead." In the sky were Gigadramon and Terradramon galore. Tauromons and Mimedramons made up the front lines. On the back of a flying Seadramon is the Masked Empress. "By order of the 7 Overlords of Chaos and the Digimon Emperor, I hereby condemn you, and make you pay for your rebellious actions. ATTACK!!"  
  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
"Herculeskabuterimon Warp Digivolve to Odinkabuterimon!!"  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!!"  
"Biyomon Warp digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
  
"Sorry, Aviamon. That's all the energy I can give you and still be able to have some left for me to help you guys out. Without Sora, you can't reach your Giga level." The Masked Empress holds out a Dark Digivice. It saps Aviamon's power and turns her back into Biyomon."  
  
"Seadramon Warp Digivolve to Metalseadramon!!"  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daimyosapien!!"  
"Daimyosapien Demi Digivolve to Samurisapien!!"  
  
"Demi Digivolve?!" Izzy speaks. "Yeah, see the egg I absorbed, along with the knowledge of Digivolving I got from Lilymon allows me to access hidden genes, unused parts of my mind, and control over my bodily functions to accelerate my natural evolution, allowing to access neat psychokinetic abilities, advanced intelligence, increased muscle mass, supersonic neurokinetics and hand-eye coordination, and heightened senses. The egg provides the armor and weapons. The Crest of Tranquility allows to keep my control over these by allowing me to be focused and clear of doubts. The reason it takes me three digivolves instead of two to reach what could referred to as a human's 'Ultimate Level' is because the human can't handle the stress of a direct Champion to Ultimate digivolve, so I 'Demi Digivolve' and become a 'Demi-Ultimate,' stronger than a Champion, but weaker than an Ultimate in terms of defense. Offense wise, on the other hand, I have a +150% attack bonus at all levels because Lilymon's attack strenght is part of my genetic code now. It may be possible one day to do something like a Warp Digivolve, but the Mega would be the max. My DNA may take irreversable damage if I try anything higher. I'll explain my I can other digimon digivolve after this fight." Lewis says to Izzy while fending off some Tauromon. Odinkabuterimon flies at Metalseadramon.  
  
"River of Power!!"  
"Staff of Asgard!!"  
  
Odinkabuterimon is hurt, but Metalseadramon is shut down by the Staff's EMP Generator. Lewis yells up to Odinkabuterimon, "Hey, that's it. Use your Staff of Asgard on Matt. It'll destroy the machine in his head without hurting him." He flies down and starts using it, but as uses it, the Mimedramon use it on him!! Odinkabuterimon gets back up. "Oh, that was interesting. I'm okay, I just can't use my attacks." Odinkabuterimon charges into the army, punching, kicking, and swinging his staff, fighting the evil digimon.  
  
"Imperial Arrow!!"  
  
The arrows take out a good chunk of the Mimedramon force and ground the Gigadramons and Terradramons, but nearby Subatomimon absorbed some of the blast.  
  
"Atom Smasher!!"  
  
They hit Lewis and throw him into the mountainside. A rock rolls down and crushes his foot. Lodged in it was a Shard. "Gabumon, take Matt into that cave. Take these with you." He pulls the Shard and Araiya's digivice, tag, and crest out. "Take Andromon, Biyomon, and Araiya with you." He goes and does as Lewis says. Matt, with some of the drug still in him, tries t resist, but Araiya says to him, "Calm down, Matt. We're your friends. We're taking you to safety." She holds his hand and he stops resisting. Gabumon hands her her digivice and Crest & Tag. Araiya says to Gabumon, "I gotta go save that fool before he kills himself protecting me." Gabumon says, "Wanting to help is good, but being overzealous won't help you." "I don't care. I'm going to help." her crest starts glowing. Matt says calmly, "Let her go. I trust her to do what it takes. Andromon, you go with her. Keep her safe." They go out. After they leave, a door opens in the cave. Outside, the fight isn't going well. Tentomon is on the ground, bleeding, and Lewis is pinned to the cliffside by his own sword in his right arm. "If I could digivolve again, but that stupid Dark Digivice she has annulled my strenght."   
  
"Atom Smasher!!"  
  
Ignoring the imminent attack, Araiya runs over to free Lewis. She pulls the sword free, but they both go sailing in a storm of rocks. Andromon looks up at the Masked Empress.   
  
"Lightning Blade!!"  
  
The Lightning Blade hit the digivice and knocked it from the Empress's hand. Andromon says, "I don't know why, but I feel a surge of energy coming on." Araiya's crest starts glowing.  
  
"Samurisapien Focus Digivolve to Hypersapien!!"  
"Andromon digivolve to NeoAndromon!!"  
  
This 8' tall Ultimate level Android with an aerodynamic body appeared. "Cool!! This is the 'digivolving you told me about?!" Araiya uttered in shock.  
  
"Sidewinder Storm!!" NeoAndromon yells  
  
Parts of his chest open and 22 Sidewinder Missiles with electrified warheads thrashed the remaining Mimedramons.  
  
"Fist Missiles!!" NeoAndromon calls  
  
His wrists and hands fly off and start pummeling the Tauromon. The Masked Empress yells, "Throw the Subatomimon at them!!" Lewis jumps up to the Empress's level and punches her.  
  
Back in the cave, Matt walked towards the door. In his heads were voices screaming 'It's a trick.' 'Your friends are dead. These are evil clones sent to destroy you.' 'Run away!!' and one dull voice saying, 'They are your friends. If they were evil, they would done you in a long time ago. You must trust your friends. Yo must trust yourself!!' Matt says to Gabumon, "Untie me." Gabumon states, "Matt, you're still not cured. How can know that you won't run away?" Matt finally answers, "If you are my friend, then you must trust me." Gabumon cuts him loose. The bad voices grow louder in Matt's head. In extreme pain, Matt heads toward the door, into a white room with a ledge leading to the center of the room. On each side and below the ledge and around and below the center of the room was nothing but a bottomless pit. 'Run away!!' 'They're gonna sell you to the Overlords!!' Blares through his head. The pain becomes nearly unbearable. Back outside, the others have arrived to help.  
  
"Double Edge!!"  
"Rose Thorn!!"  
"Harpoon Cannon!!"  
"Radiant Slash!!"  
"Viscount Bolt!!"  
  
Izzy yells, "NOOOOO!!!!" Matt fights to stand up in the chamber. A pedestal rises up from the floor and another decends from the ceiling. A beam forms between the two pedestals. The voices ever louder, sceam, 'This is the cage they built for you.' and 'This is a bomb. Destroy it before it destroys you!!' Matt is about to strike when he hears Izzy yell. "My friends aren't backstabbers. They will defend me to the end!! YAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He grabs his tag into his hand and puts it into the beam. The device in his head distegrates. When he pulls his hand out, he his surprised to see an amulet like the ones Mimi and Tai have, but Matt's looked like the Crest of Friendship, with the Crest of Friendship on the right side of it, and the Crest of Reliability on the other side. He puts the Shard in and it starts pulsating.  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
  
Time comes to a halt. Everything goes blue except Matt and Gabumon. Outside, one could see that the converging blast is inches from hitting a Subatomimon. Matt throws the amulet into the sky and then catches it, holding it triumphantly into the sky.  
  
"Gabumon Terravolve to........"  
  
The cave beomes covered in ice and snow. Famous voices of the past, such as Abraham Lincoln, Martin Luther King Jr., etc, fill the air. Gabumon is hit a flash of light that turns him into Weregarurumon. Temporal equations and Roman numerals swarm all over the place. Weregarurumon's fur became gold-colored. Silver bangs and hair grew on his head, the bangs covering most of his left eye and the hair draping down to his shoulders. His blue jeans became fine quality black leather pants. A formal pinstripe shirt like the one Viscountmyotismon is wearing covers his arms and body, and a black tie wraps around his neck. A black leather vest materializes over the shirt and tie. Two ammo belts with 6 holsters wrapped over his shoulders. Two .357 Magnums, two Uzis, and two .223 Pistols with laser sights filled the holsters. A tattoo of the Crest of Trust burned onto his forehead. His snout shortened to one-third its regular size and his eyes moved from the sides of his head to the front. A full-length black leather trenchcoat slid onto his arms and he wore it. A gold Rolex watch materializes on his left wrist. From out of the blue, black mettalic sunglasses fly out at him. He catches them and slips them on. Light blasts everywhere as he howls into the sky.  
  
"DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
  
With time still frozen, DaoGarurumon darts out and throws the Subatomimon off the mountain, leaving a clear shot at the Tauromon. Time unfreezes. The Subatomimon explodes harmlessly at the base of the mountain, for Paladingreymon's shield was enough to block anything that happened on the mountain. The Empress looks at DaoGarurumon, "What are you?" Lewis puts his sword to her and says, "My theory was right. Gabumon's Terra would have given him Time powers." Everyone reverts to their Rookie level except DaoGarurumon, Mimi, Gatomon, and Andromon. Agumon says, "DaoGarurumon, they're all yours." DaoGarurumon prepares. Izzy reads the analyzer. "DaoGarurumon is classified as a Terra, Vacceine, Time, & Ice digimon. Since in ways Time and Graity are linked, he can fly. His guns' bullets freeze you on impact, his Blitzkrieg Claw can dice you in nanoseconds, Lock Down allows him to operate outside of time for the equivilent of 30 non-existant seconds, and when he uses Warp Speed or Time Dilation, expect some weird things to happen."  
  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
  
DaoGarurumon blurred as he laid the smackdown on the Subatomimon. As they lay there, about to blow, he takes them and flies into the air, and hurls them.  
  
"Time Dilation!!"  
  
He sends them flying, but with each second, they moved slower and slower. DaoGarurumon flies back to the ground. "Don't worry. It'll be 6 months before they even start exploding." Lewis grabs the Empress and holds her. "Now, because we're all civilized people and stuff like that, we're going to put you on trial, but if you hire Johhny Cocharan or Robert Shapiro for an attorney, I'll personally slap you silly." Metalseadramon wakes up. The Masked Empress elbows Lewis in the gut and flips him over her back. He lands on the ground, holding her mask. Everyone looked in disbelief. Biyomon flew up to her level. "Sora?!" she yells. She looks at Biyomon. Her face was shocking and disturbing. Over the left part of her forehead, metal plates were riveted to her skull, which led down to her eyebrow. The plates wrapped around all the way down to the bottom corner of her left eye. Over the eye was a plexiglass screen with a targeting cursor on it. In the pupil of the eye glowed an omnious red light. Over the outer edge of her left ear is a plate with an antenna and a wire going into the ear. Her hair has been dyed raven black and it has grown down to the middle of her back. Built into the palm of her left hand is a laser, and a wire running from the laser to the shoulder, where a second wire goes from her shoulder to her face plates. Above the wire is a red-violet gem, believed to e a power source for the laser. Her entire left arm seems to have Chromadigizoid metal fused to her skin. Added to her black leather suit is a belt with grenades and a cutlass. Around her neck was what looked like a crest, but was double-conic (Top cone pointing up and the bottom one pointing down) in shape and had a black marble dragon wrapped around it. Sora says, "I know nothing of this 'Sora' you talk of. Get out of my way!!"  
  
"River of Power!!"  
  
Biyomon goes flying into the arms of Tai. A hologram pops up next to Lewis. "Move, you imbesol!! Your sword is screwing up my reception!!" Lewis slowly moves. He sets his digivice to Tracking Mode and slips it into his pocket. The picture clears. It's the Digimon Emperor. "I see you like my handywork. Buying those medical books really paid off. Eliminating the part of he mind that defines the individual, what genius. Shame my talents go to waste having to serve such destructive beings such as the Overlords against my will. Don't worry, I'll remedy that in time. As for you...... How funny. You're trying to track me." Lewis suddenly gets shocked by his digivice. "It's hilarious to watch the results of blocking trasmissions by sending an inverted signal back to the source. In this case, when I push this button...." Lewis gets fried again. "You get electricuted!!" Lewis shuts off tracking mode. "Ahhh... And I wanted extra crispy Digidestined for dinner. Looks like I'll have to settle for original recipe. Well, back to what I was saying. A fitting demise would be for you to all die by your own digimon. Dark rings fly from the sky and start snapping on the digimon. Oddly, when the rings even got near Viscountmyotismon, Agumon, Patamon, and Gatomon, they disintegrated. "That's odd. Oh, well. At least I caught one Terra. Also, another consolation. My experiment here has a dark digivice, if you didn't already know. It's back online, so digivolving is out of the question." Andromon, Biyomon, DaoGarurumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Metalseadramon all lined up to attack. The unnaffected digimon did the same thing.  
  
"Gatling Attack!!"  
"Spiral Twister!!"  
"Time Dilation!!"  
"Super Shocker!!"  
"Munching Fish!!"  
"River of Power!!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!!"  
"Boom Bubble Puff!!"  
"Lightning Paw!!"  
"Flower Staff!!"  
"Viscount Bolt!!"  
  
All the attacks collided in mid-air except for the Time Dilation. It caused time to come to a standstill for Patamon, Gatomon, Mimi, and Viscountmyotismon. Agumon was able to evade the ripple of time. "Try to digivolve anyway, Agumon!!" Tai yells. "I can't. My power is blocked." All the controlled digimon attack again. Agumon almost knocked off the mountain. They load up and attack again. Tai sees this and runs to Agumon. "No, stop!!!" He takes the hit instead of Agumon. Tai hits a slope 20' down and rolls down it. Agumon climbs back up. You can see the anger in his eyes. "Cowards!!!!" he roars. Tai, barely breathing, pulls his amulet out.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
  
The dark digivice begins to crack open with pure, unyielding light. "What!! This can't be!! No one has ever digivolved normally and beat the dark digivice!!" The digivice explodes, damaging Sora.  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
  
Metalseadramon bit the dust after 6 volleys.  
  
"Paladin's Cure!!"  
  
DaoGarurumon and the others were freed from the dark rings. "Face me, Digimon Emperor!!" he yells at the hologram. "Uh, no." the hologram shuts down. Paladingreymon flies down to Tai.  
  
"Paladin's Cure!!"  
  
A bright light engulfs Tai, and his wounds start healing. He flies him back up the hill. "Where's Sora?" Tai wonders. "She left when Paladingreymon went to get you. Uh, you're going to need new clothes there, and I don't think Paladingreymon is a very good seamstress." Mimi answers. Izzy responds, "Well, I though we may need later on, so I kept the armor you wore at the arena. Here." Tai goes behind Paladingreymon's capes and changes. "Say, why don't you do that neat Paladin's Cure thing you did on them on Sora?" Oswald questions. "I don't have to. The explosion released some of her memories. I could see the good trying to surface. When she is ready, she will come back into the fold." Everybody sets up camp for the night. They use Tai's unserviceable clothes to start the fire. Araiya asks, "Who was that? Who is Sora?!" Tai answers, "Well, she's head strong, and at times is a free-spirited person, but she usually tried to hold the world's problems on her shoulders." Izzy adds in, "She was the mature one. The one that kept order. She was the binding force of the group." TK gets up. "Why are we all talking about her in the past tense?" "Because she's dead. All that's left is a hollow shell that has been melded into a war machine that serves the sick purposes of the Overlords. Sora doesn't exist anymore. All there is is the Masked Empress." Tai vents, with tears running down his face. "Tai, snap out of it!! Didn't you hear what Paladingreymon said?" Matt called to Tai. Lewis says, "Get some sleep." As everyone wound down, Izzy contined to inquire Lewis about his abilities. "The reason why you've seen things like Gomamon or Biyomon digivolving is because I found out that my digivice has a component unique to that of the other digivices. It has a DigiCode Scanner & Transmitter. See, instead of locking on to one digimon's digital sequence, mine scans the digimon's encoding and if it has a receptive format, I can make it digivolve, but I can only seem to use this ability on one digimon at a time, and it drains some of my energy as well. The reason I can use it on myself is because Lilymon and the Digiegg have embedded a digital sequence into my genetic coding, one that is receptive to the digivice. Apparently, this is why I was meant to not have a digimon of my own." Izzy says, "Fascinating!! A Universal Digivice!! But how do you some of those heroics that you've done before, like leap 90' into the sky?" "When I realized the purpose of my crest, and figured out, like any program, that the basic rules and instructions could altered or in rare cases, completely ignored, I knew that I was no longer to thinking within the box. After learning this, it must have become an attribute of mine." Izzy concludes, "Well, that way may work for you, but I'll stick to my theory. Good night."  
  
Lewis went to sleep, but soon after he began convulcing. If anyone was awake, they would start hearing him say 'No!! I will protect you until the end!!' Araiya is awoken by his commotion and decides not to bother anyone. In Lewis's dream, he sees the last seconds before they were all separated. A bright light engulfs them and he tries to grab Lilymon. A flare flies from the light and severely burns and damage Mimi's body. "I will protect you no matter what." he calls to her. A bolt of lightning strikes him and he is sent flying from Lilymon. "No!!!" Lewis screams as she disintegrates, the remnents absorbing into Mimi, reversing her wounds, and then merging with her. Lewis wakes up sweaty and yelling, "I could of saved her!! I could of saved Lilymon!!" Araiya, deciding this isn't the time to bother him, went back to sleep.  
  
As Sora returned to Overlord Headquarters, a tear could be seen running down her right cheek. NeoApocalymon summons the Digimon Emperor and Sora before him. He smacks the Emperor. "You forget who's in charge around here!!" He gets up, with a broken nose. "I'd kill where you stood for your insubordination, but it'd cause multiple time errors if I did it here. You will have one last chance. Seize more recruits. To supplement her army, you will receive clones of me I myself made. As we speak, one one my clones is being sent back to set the course of events into effect. What those kids don't know is that when they contained my clone's Total Annihilation attack, they played right into my hands. The compressed force and magnitude of the blast weakened the dimensional barrier which Amaterasumon used to seal us away over 180,000 years ago. Once the proper temporal adjustments are made, we can re-create the world as we please, and the Sword of Life will be mine." Lucimon continues, "Tomorrow, you and the Empress will await an attack by the Digidestined. After holding them off until I say otherwise, you will hold your ground. When I signal, the Empress will accompany Milleniummon and Nosferatumon to the past. You will accompany us to the future, where you will be returned to your timeline. This is all you need to know." They are dismissed.  
  
Day 7, the end of the loop. The Digidestined march towards the source of the trasmission from the night before. Tai stops everyone at the last hill. "Whoa, what an army!!" Izzy looks at it through Tai monocule. "It's a batallion of Apocalymon?!" Tai says, "There's others." Just then, the Marines return. "We have the information you requested. They seek to go to the past and destroy, but protect you from destruction while fghting a being they caled 'Apocalymon.' Their goal in the future is to gather technology to further oppress the worlds. That was all we could get." Mimi says, "Good. Return to the real world and prepare for any possible invasions. That will be all." They go off into the distace. Lewis says to Kari, "We need to hurry up. There's only an hour before we have to do this over again." Tai stands up. "Time to attack!!"  
  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
"Herculeskabuterimon Warp Digivolve to Odinkabuterimon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
"Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolve to Saintangewomon!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
"Andromon digivolve to NeoAndromon!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daimyosapien!!"  
"Daimyosapien Demi Digivolve to Samurisapien!!"  
"Samurisapien Focus Digivolve to Hypersapien!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Koromon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
  
The two forces began to charge one another. Hundreds of Apocalymon call out, "Death Claw!!". Hundreds of Mimedramon follow suit. Tai yells, "Quick, use the Light of Judgment!!" Paladingreymon says back, "I can't. I risk hurting Sora!!" Mimi charges ahead.  
  
"Tropical Rain!!"  
  
Storm clouds form and rain glowing rain. The army began to get bogged down by the plants growing under them, and the Apocalymons are rearing in pain. NeoAndromon charges in.  
  
"Fist Missiles!!"  
  
The Subatomimon are bowled over. Araiya sees Sora leaving the battlefield. Before she tell anyone, one of the Apocalymons uses Reverse Digivolve on NeoAndromon. He returns to Andromon. "Ow. I can't help anymore. Get me out of the way so the others can fight." Araiya, seeing how the battle is going, says, "No!! Fight on. If we give up, who will continue the fight? We must win, for time's sake, for Sora's sake." She cries a little. A tear falls onto her Crest, and it pulsates a teal light.  
  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
  
This 18' behemoth machine stood before her. From the tip of the right shoulder plate to the left is 20 feet. His body is an AVERAGE of 5' thick. Xaviomon's arms alone have a diameter of 2 feet. Xaviomon ran back to the battle. His massive feet left craters in the ground.  
  
"Ballistic Missile Assault!!" Xaviomon yells  
  
Parts from his wrists, chest, shoulders and shoulder plates, shin plates, and abdomen plating opened, firing well over 120 small nuclear missiles at the enemy. Before the missiles hit, DaoGarurumon charged through and cleared out the Subatomimon and hurled them at the fortress. A pretty mushroom cloud makes a path for Mimi and Odinkabuterimon to strafe the army.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Ragnarok Bomb!!"  
  
The Mimedramon remaining after the strafing return the favor. Paladingreymon is there in time to stop most of it from reaching them, but in return, Paladingreymon's shield broke.  
  
"Gauntlet of Destiny!!"  
"Binding Essence!!"  
"5mm Mayhem!!"  
  
The Mimedramon were bound by the light, unable to attack, while Lewis shot them so they couldn't break free. Archangemon caused some of the Tauromon in the army to accidently hit the Apocalymons, which made them destroy those Tauromon. NeptuneZudomon jumped on the back of one of the Apocalymon and rode him, causing him to lose his equalibrium, therefore causing him to hit fellow troops. The Subatomimon return to the field. Before DaoGarurumon can stop them, they go on a wanton nuking spree.  
  
"Atom Smasher!!"  
  
Lewis is knocked back to normal. NeptuneZudomon reverts to Bukamon. Xaviomon shoots out giant claws from his wrists and charges.  
  
"Triple Claw Grenade!!"  
  
He slashes thrice, then jabs the claws into the Apocalymon. They detach and explode shortly after Xaviomon has cleared the area. Tai sees Sora is now inside the palace. "Paladingreymon, now!!"  
  
"Light of Judgement!!"  
  
Upon impact with the earth, the Apocalymon were the first to vaporize, then the Tauromon, then the Mimedramon, and finally all but one Subatomimon was hit. DaoGarurumon asks, "What do we do with him?" Xaviomon solves that question quickly. He picks him up and holds him in his gauntlet. A voice similar to the T-800 says, "You will go nowhere, little atom." Lewis runs to the group in panic. "Quick, DaoGarurumon, can you open gates to different times and move through time?" He answers, "Yes..." "Now, draw straws. Long goes to the future, medium stays here, and short goes to the past. We have five minutes left. Each Digidestined grabs a straw. Tai, TK, Izzy, and Mimi draw the future straws. Joe, Araiya, and Lewis got the past lots. DaoGarurumon opens the gates. "Take these. Wear them on your arms. This will protect you from the effects of time. They allow you return to this general location in time and allows you to find previously used time gates and reopen them. Finally, they let you comminicate to the others in the other time frames." Izzy looks at it and says, "Prodigious, you thought of everything, DaoGarurumon!!" Biyomon says to Lewis, "I'm coming with you. I can't be of any help here or in the future. I can help you though because you have that Universal Digivice." Lewis nods his head and DaoGarurumon gives her an armband. The past lot drawers go first. Tai looks at Kari as the others head on ahead. "You and Matt help keep the peace while we're away. We'll be back, whenever." Just as Tai and Paladingreymon enter the gate, the Subatomimon, which had to be put down before Xaviomon could go to the past, decides that this is unacceptable. "Guess what, fools. Ka-boom!!"  
  
"Mushroom Cloud!!"  
  
DaoGarurumon carries Matt, Oswald, and Kari to safety. The nuclear blast though has an effect on the future gate. It slides and shifts and flickers and changes colors. "He's knocked Tai off course. Who knows where he'll end up?" Kari asks him, "Isn't there anything we can do?" "Nope. Time is a fickled thing. Best left alone when something like ths happens. Trying to fix would only make it worse."  
  
Joe, Araiya, Biyomon, and Lewis come flying out of the gate. Joe rolls with Bukamon on the ground, Araiya and Andromon almost trip, but catch themselves, Biyomon lands on Joe's head, and Lewis goes rolling over a hill with a lot of hard rocks and is finally stopped when he slams into a tree. Joe, Biyomon, and Araiya get up to look for him, and they find him sitting at the tree, whining "Why me?! Why can't I be the one who sits back and doesn't get pummeled? Why am I the one the one who's always at the wrong place at the wrong time?!" Why!!!" Joe looks down at him. "He must be letting out pent-up frustration Mimi style." They slide down the hill to Lewis, and take a look at his injuries. Bukamon looks at him and says, "You look more swollen than Patamon about to attack." Lewis says, "Shut up, Bukamon. This isn't going to do a thing for my complexion, but I do have two things to console me. One, I don't have any broken bones. Two, I swiped Mimi's blush. Comes in handy in situations like this. Don't need people staring at us or asking questions about my cuts and bruises right now. Need to stay terra incognito right about now. Besides, th average span of a bruise is 6 days, so I won't have to do this for long." Lewis says, applying the hoodwinked blush. He gets up and stretches. "Well I'm glad I got that out my system. Let's go." The rest follow. Joe utters, "If this is normal for him, I'd hate to see his weird side." Andromon then follows up, "What a strange, sad man." Which Bukamon adds, "Maybe having Mimi in his head for so long screwed up his brain." Which is finished off by Araiya saying, "Uhh, whatever." Biyomon loks at him blankly. "Well....," she thinks on how she will add her two cents to the situation. "I got nothing." They walk along the area. Joe accesses his 3D map. "Well, according to this, we're back on File Island. Hey, a text message is moving around the base of the map. It says, 'Approximate Real World Time, Tues. August 1, 2000, @ 10:05 AM Tokyo Daylight Time.' We got here at 4:00 PM on the dot, and there was a time diffriential that dimishined slowly as the grew nearer and nearer to Apocalymon's release, so this is when we found Monzaemon and Toy Town, but why strike here?" Lewis says, "I know exactly why. On this day, Monzaemon, who at the time had a Black Gear imbedded in his spine, attacked and brainwashed all of you except Mimi, leaving her alone. If they were to eliminate her, then the Digidestined team of the present, us, would have been annihilated in the first battle. It was she who weakened them and eliminated one of the originals, allowing us to get more powerful, find me and Araiya, and the explosion started another important chain of events, the rebirth of Terravolution. If all goes like I think it will, next will then be Tai, then Matt, then TK, then Izzy, and then you, Joe. They wouldn't have to worry about Kari since no one would exist to find her in the first place." Joe responds, "Why am I last, and where does Sora fit into the equation?" "They would naturally go in order from most to least threatning. Mimi was the first Terra, Tai has Paladingreymon and TK has Archangemon, and most of the Overlords have a high intolerance to life and light, and Matt could go back and undo what was done, as we are doing now. You, Joe, have a digimon that has no natural advantage over evil and therefore would be least dangerous. Sora wouldn't equate at all since she is now their supreme general and ultimate follower, which they consider a plus." And as Lewis had said, Milleniummon and Nosferatumon were outside Toy Town. "Why can't we do it ourselves?" Nosferatumon asks. "Simple. If Devimon was to discover us here, it could affect the natural order of time. If we 'temporarily enhance' his minions, we can get the job done without causing major damage to our plans. Who knows? What if this little twerp never fought Apocalymon? Could we have escaped? No. If we get involved, he'll either try to enslave us, which if he had enough gears he may possibly be able to do, or try to deny us the right to spare her. See, what you don't get is that we have to do this at proper points and places, and use the minions of the evil digimon of that point in time. If done like planned and all goes right, this one will face off with Apocalymon using all 8 digimon as her own and beat him, then we arrive and enslave her, kill the digimon, and then we won't have to deal with that imputent Digimon Emperor and we will have two worlds bowing to our feet. That's why we can't do it ourselves." Milleniummon explains. The black gear that is to enter Monzaemon flies overhead. "Watch and see." He starts chanting a spell in Old English from his gremorum. "An ultimate should do the job." The black gear lodges into Monzaemon, and he digivolves to Warumonzaemon.  
  
Lewis and the others arrive in Toy Town about the time Mimi does. In one of the alleys they gather. "Now I remember what happens here. Palimon digivolves to Togemon for the first time fighting Monzaemon, who has a black gear." "I think the deck has been stacked." Lewis mentions as Warumonzaemon walks down the street. Araiya joins the convesation, "We could stop him ourselves." "No. Too profound a change." "How about we assist from the alleys, staying hidden, and only after Palimon has digivolved." "I can see where you're going with that, Araiya, but it will be hard to make him keep his attention on Togemon." Lewis explains. "Why don't we fight fire with fire? They have an ultimate, why can't she?" Joe exclaims. "Hmmm, Togemon prematurely digivolving......." A swelling of a tear in his eye and a small grin he be seen on his face, but then he composes himself. "It'll be a last resort. Temporal Preservation, you know." Lewis concludes. They gather into position. They watch Mimi and Palimon run from Warumonzaemon. "I thought Monzaemon guarded this town. Where did Warumonzaemon come from?" Palimon yells, running.  
  
"Heartbreak Attack!!"  
  
Just then the Numemon arrive to protect Mimi and Palimon. The lot of them were no match for the attack, and most of them went packing. The Numemon ringleader yells to Mimi in midair, "Hey, I just saved your life. Now will you consider the date?" Mimi looks up at him and sarcastically says, "Let me think about it. No." The ringleader hears this and thinks, 'She's playing hard to get.' Palimon charges ahead.  
  
"Poison Ivy!!"  
  
It wraps around around Warumonzaemon's paw. He lifts it and starts spinning her up and down like a yo-yo. "I can go Around the World, I can do the Cat's Cradle, I can do some great Sleepers," Palimon is thrown around in the mentioned moves, then is slammed to the ground. "But I just can't seem to Walk the Dog. Oh, well. Practice makes perfect!!" He continues to slam her into the ground by her own vines. Finally, the fifth time Warumonzaemon pulls her back up, Lewis throws his sword and severs the vines, and hits Warumonzaemon at the same time.  
  
"Palimon digivolve to Togemon!!"  
  
"Time for some Needle Spray!!"  
  
The needles seem to have little effect. Warumonzaemon even takes some of the needles and sews up the wound Lewis gave him.  
  
"Bear Claw!!"  
  
Togemon plows through a house. "Hey, Andromon!! You can go out as is without causing much impact." Lewis yells. Andromon runs out and covers Togemon. "Cease your attack at once, or I will be forced to coombat you." Andromon speaks. Warumonzaemon ignores him and takes his whip, wraps it around Togemon's leg and hurls her at Andromon.  
  
"Lightning Blade!!"  
  
The blades push Warumonzaemon into one of the buildings, making him release the whip. Togemon though, was still on a collision course for Andromon. Mimi, crying, says,"My friends have been captured, the Numemon have thrown themselves before this mean teddy to save me, and even Andromon has tried to help me, but even him and Togemon aren't enough. now I have to got to do something to help them." Then the Crest of Sinceity glowed from her heart.  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!!"  
  
Mimi stares in disbelief as she watches the digivolution. "But how?" she asks as she sees Lilymon rebound off Andromon's shoulder and back into the air. "Your willingness to help your friends no matter the cost gave me the strenght to digivolve again." Lilymon says to Mimi. Araiya looks at Lewis, "Last resort, hah!! I can see why you like that flower nymph so much!! What happened to 'Temporal Preservation?'" Lewis pins her to the wall. "I don't want to hear you bad mouth her again!! I did not cause the digivolution. It was done under Mimi's own power!!" Biyomon says to Joe, "I've never Lewis explode with such fury, and over Lilymon."  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The shot sends Warumonzaemon ripping through the city, leveling structures left and right. He gets up and says, "Ohhhh, I need a bed that's not too hard and not too soft." Lilymon flies over and encircles him.  
  
"Flower Wreath!!"  
  
The wreath dispels the black gear and Warumonzaemon return to Monzaemon. Lilymon reverts to Tanemon. Mimi runs over and picks up Tanemon. "Tanemon, you're the greatest!!" Mimi yells. As they leave, Lewis turns and says, "Yes, you are, Lilymon." Joe says, "Milleniummon and Nosferatumon have to a point just after the breakup of the island." They open the time gate and it envelops them. All of them slam down in a frozen forest. "TK!! TK!!" they hear Matt yelling, and then watch fall over from the cold. Joe is about to go help, when Lewis grabs him and says, "As cold-hearted as it may seem, we can't do anything to help him because of the possible implications. Besides, over there is Gabumon. He'll find him." Gabumon finds Matt in the snow. "What are you doing out. I told you to stay in the cave." He proceeds to drag him back to the cave. "I'll keep an eye on them. Araiya, Andromon, you patrol. Joe, go to the area where Frigimon, Agumon, and Tai land on the island and make sure the Overlords don't try anything funny. Biyomon, you stay with me." They all split off. Lewis goes behind a fallen tree and watches in the cave. "Matt is so cold. I have to warm him up or he won't make it. All I got is my fur..... Well, here goes." Gabumon takes his fur off. "Hyuk, hyuk. Naked digimon!!" Lewis throws his hands back and covers his eyes. "Ew, I didn't want to see that. Now I'm going to have nightmares about this. Hey, my sword's stuck." He notices his sword is stuck in something. He feels a hot breath on his back. "Biyomon, please tell me the sword is stuck in a tree and that breath was yours." Biyomon looks behind Lewis. "The sword is stuck in a tree and the breath is yours. Now if you want the truth, the source of the breathing and the thing your sword is stuck in is Mojyamon." "That can't be good." Lewis laments. "This is all Gabumon's fault. Now I'm traumatized for life." He says sarcastically, trying to remove the sword. Lewis pulls the sword out, but then Mojyamon disintegrates, leaving a black gear intact. "Is he going to be okay?" Lewis panics. "Why do I think this is going to come back to haunt us one day?" Biyomon utters. "Wait!! We're not sank yet!! The black gear is still intact. All we gots to do is find another digimon to put this in. Sounds cruel, but unless you want the future eradicated just because of one little mistake, then we must find a victim." Lewis takes the gear. "Joe, Araiya, gather back where we first got here. We have a slight faux pas." Joe yells at him, "YOU DID WHAT!!" "Well, if you had an 11 foot long sword and you held it in your hands, then covered up your eyes, sending the blade behind you and impaling the nearest thing, you wouldn't see me yelling about it. I'd fix it." Lewis shouts back, flailing his arms. "And how are we going to do that?" Araiya butts in. "Give me a minute to think here!!" Lewis yells back, and when he finishes yelling, he accidently flings the gear and it hits Frigimon. "Or, we could just do that." Lewis finishes. Tai and Matt stop fighting long enough to notice the gear entering Frigimon. "Oh, great, another black gear in Frigimon." Tai complains. "Well, this is not the time for us to fight." Matt says. "Our work here is done." Araiya says. "They've left again, for the point just before everyone found Sora again." Joe reports. "And, this would be their final attempt, the coup de gras. Get the six you want, and the seventh will be handed to you." Lewis says. Joe looks at him cock-eyed. "Explain." "See, they know now that we are interfering. They are going for the last time the group is without Sora. They can't go back and try again because they know we won't be far behind, and the possible consequences outweight the benefits if they try a third or even fourth time. Plus, repeating an event over and over can cause some people to start going insane. The way to define it be how they described it on Star Trek: Voyager. They described it as 'Temporal Psychosis,' a type of time dimentia; the willingness to do anything it took to eliminate a past object or stop a loop, even if it means total annihilation for them." "So, you're saying that thy won't try to undo all that we have done?" Andromon says. "Yes. It's too risky. When we finish there, we should be finished altogether with the past." Lewis adds. "Well then, let's go!!" Araiya yells. And off they go.  
  
Meanwhile, on the future side of things, Tai and Agumon are separated from the others by Subatomimon's shockwave. They are knocked out of the current of time they were in and ended up in another. Tai and Agumon crash land into a city of machines. "Where, and when, are we?" Tai asks. Before he could get an answer, an army of Guardromon marched down the streets, firing at 5 kids and their digimon, who are running for their lives. He hears one of them attack.  
  
"Fire Rocket!!"  
  
No result. The kids stop and the littlest one says, "I think we should retreat and come back later." The one in the flaming jacket replies, "I'm not gonna run away. I'm going to stay and fight!!" One of the digimon says, "I agree with him. Let's come back later." and he dedigivolves. They start running again when one of them trips over Tai. The others don't see this and flee towards a TV screen. As the others left, one of the Guardromon destroys the TV. The one who tripped over him gets up. Behind her is Gatomon. "Okay, I reconize Gatomon, but who are you?" Agumon asks. The girl says, "Agumon, what are you doing here?" Then she sees Tai. "Okay, am I seeing things, because you look just like my older brother Tai did 5 years ago, except for that armor." Tai looks at her and says, "Kari?! Is that you? It's me, Tai, from the past." Kari and Gatomon are scratching their heads. Gatomon reminds her of the lurking danger. "I hate to break this up, but let you know, I can Armor Digivolve at any time, Kari." Tai gets up. "Okay, the only one I know of that Armor Digivolves is Lewis, and then he does it to himself. I don't get it. Why doesn't Gatomon Warp Digivolve to her Giga level of Saintangewomon and level these Guardromon?!" Kari is bewildered. "Lewis? Giga level? Saintangewomon? Did you hit your head? The most powerful level is the Mega level, and I haven't seen a Mega digimon since we fought the Dark Masters." Tai then realizes what's wrong. "The blast. It must have knocked us into another timeline, Agumon. Man, I got to talk to DaoGarurumon about monitoring those gateways better." Gatomon asks, "DaoGarurumon?" "Yeah, he's the Terra level of Gabumon. He can manipulate time. Something must of happened after I went through the time gate, though. That's how I ended up here." Kari says, "Giga? Terra? Explain it all while we find some place to go, and I'll explain all of this. Gatomon, will you do the honors?"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon, Angel of Light!!"  
  
"Nice Armor Digivolving." Agumon quotes as he climbs on. An hour passes while they fly around. "So you got the Digimon Emperor in your timeline, too?" Kari exclaims. "Yeah, he works for the 7 Overlords, maknig mind control technology. He's even captured Sora and has put something in her head to turn her against us." Kari gasps at Tai's words. "Has his Black Digivice got in your way?" "Not really. Sora tried to use it on us, but Agumon beat it and sent their army packing." "How did he do that?" "If the need arises, you'll see." Tai finishes. The Digimon Emperor hears this on his viewscreen and says, "I gotta see twerp from the past beat my Dark Digivice in person, and when I do, I'll just enslave the end result." Guardromon start a massive bombardment of Nefertimon. She crashes into the ground and reverts to Gatomon. TK, Tai, Pegasusmon, Flamedramon, and Daisuke arrive as they crash.   
  
"Fire Rocket!!"  
"Star Shower!!"  
  
They are able to stun the Guardromon. "Who's this clown in the tin can?" Daisuke asks. "It's Tai, five years in the past, and from another timeline." Kari answers. "Greetings, all. I've decides today to have a live audience to your destruction, so nevermind me." the Digimon Emperor exclaims. "Try to digivolve!" The younger Tai says. The older Tai says, "It won't work. The Control Spire here and everywhere there is one keeps digimon from digivolving....." Younger Tai remembers the previous fight with Sora, when she had the Black Digivice, and how it overloaded when Agumon Terravolved. "It may stop digivolving, but it can't handle Terravolving." he says. The Digimon Emperor, Daisuke, TK, the older Tai, and the digimon said simultaneously, "Terravolving?!" The younger Tai holds the amulet to the sky.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!!"  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
  
"What?! Paladingreymon!!" the older Tai and Daisuke drop their jaws in disbelief. "Now you're mine, Paladingreymon!! WHAT!!" The Dark Rings vaporize before they even get within 5 feet of him. "Silly boy. Don't you know that Angel, Archangel, Paladin, and Redeemed digimon can never be the pawns of evil?" The Control Spire shatters in a blaze of light. In fact, all the Spires within the adjacent sectors shattered as well. "I just lost seven spires!! Oh, well. I'm here, so the Guardromon still obey me. Andromon, attack!!" Paladingreymon takes one slash and finishes off 60 Guardromon and levels a building. Andromon backs off. "Isn't that a little excessive, Paladingreymon?" Kari asks. "You're right." He sheaths his sword. A wave of Guardromon bombard them. Paladingreymon converts his right forearm plate from Claw to Shield and hides everyone behind it. He turns to another group of Guardromon and thumps them, sending them through the building behind them and the one behind it. The Digimon Emperor sees the devastation caused just him by thumping them and starts running. "I am so out of here!! You can have the stinking sector!! Just don't hurt me." Paladingreymon heads to the center of the city. Miyako, Iori, and their digimon arrive to watch Paladingreymon kneel and touch the earth.  
  
"Paladin's Cure!!"  
  
All the Dark Rings shattered, and the Guardromon came back online. "They will never again be slaves to the Emperor. Your digimon also bear this protection now, and if you digivolve outside of his control, then enter his domain, you can not only retain your level, but you will have the strenght to undermind the Spires and Black Digivice and reach your Ultimate, Mega, and hopefully one day, your Giga and Terra levels too." Paladingreymon reverts to Koromon. Miyako looks over and sees a fluctuating rift. "Hey, Kari, Daisuke, Iori, TK, look at that!!" Hawkmon says, "After Paladingreymon healed the city, this gateway must have opened up. Let's close it so no one gets trapped in it."  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon, The Wings of Love!!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon, The Drill of Power!!"  
  
"Tempes...."  
"Gold R...."  
  
"Wait!! Don't close it yet. It's the gateway I used to get here." The younger Tai says. Miyako evaluates the gateway and gets sucked in. Halsemon pursues. Koromon says to the others, "Seal this gateway after me and Tai go through. Don't worry. When we get back to our time, we'll send Miyako home, but we have to do something in the future first." Tai finishes Koromon's message, "Yeah!! Like stopping NeoApocalymon from taking weapons of the future and eradicating life on Earth." They run through the gateway, and Digmon and Flamedramon do as Koromon instructed. Tai, Miyako, Hawkmon, and Koromon roll out of the gateway and land in front of TK. Miyako gets up first, and sees Izzy. "Okay, I must be having a bad dream, because I see Izzy, but he looks as old as I do. And TK looks younger than me. Am I in the past?" Izzy corrects her, "No, whoever you are, you are in the future. 12 years, 9 months, and 21 days after August 9, 2000: May 30, 2013." Miyako sees everything in the Digital World ablaze, Control Spires every 200 feet, skeletal remains and ash all over the ground. Tai gets up and accesses Temporal Communication. "Tai to Matt and Kari. Do you read me?" Moments later, Matt and Kari showed up in the screen, they appeared to be in some swamp. "Tai, waht do you need?" Matt says, rowing a boat. "I need to ask if this girl and her digimon will need a time band. She followed me from another timeline, and we have to bring her along. The good thing is is that she is also a digidestined." Matt answers back, "Tsunomon says that all you need is to boost the output of your armband by 18% and stay close to her. The field will encompass her and her digimon. If you need anything else, talk to Tsunomon, because we're trying to row away from this Swamp Dwelling digimon, and I need both hands for this." "Nope, that's all. Tai out." Then, Izzy's digivice gets a message. "This is Lewis. We have already stopped them from destroying Mimi, Tai, and Matt. Now they're trying to strike all of you except Sora on the day you first encountered Myotismon. We want you to find out why Sora is so important that they are actually trying to keep her from harm. Report when you have info. Lewis out." Miyako walks over to Tai, "Let me guess. I won't be going home any time soon." Tai just nods. "Well, if I'm going to be marooned with all of you, then I at least got to get to know you. I know Patamon, Agumon, Tentomon, and Tai here, so I'm guessing you two are Izzy & TK. Now, as for you. I've never seen you before." She says, looking at Mimi. "Well, I'm Mimi....." "You can't be Mimi!! Mimi's a human!!" Miyako speaks in confusion. "Well, yeah, 50% of me is anyway, but you should know that you should always expect the unexpected when messing with this temporal stuff." Mimi returns. "Well, now that's over with, we got to find the Overlords and stop them from pirating future technology." Tentomon says to change the subject. "You're right. Let's level these spires first."  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!!"  
  
The Pepper Breath did not seem to faze the spire. Mimi takes a whack at it.  
  
"Amazon Thrust!!"  
  
The tower crumbled into powder. "That's it. Warp Digivolve everyone!!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to...... Hey, isn't supposed to be a bright light hitting me about now?"  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to...... Hercu... I really need to talk to the writers about giving me a shorter name."  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to..... Hello!! I said 'Warp Digivolve to!!' What's the deal?"  
"Dryadsapia Warp Digivolve to..... Ya know, I really miss the days when I fled in terror with you guys instead of fighting."  
  
"Okay, I could digivolve but not Warp Digivolve. Anyone care to explain?" Agumon asks. "Well, where I'm from, the spires were designed to block digivolving, but they couldn't block Armor Digivolving. Maybe they changed the specs so that it can block Warp Digivolving, but it leaves regular digivolving alone." Mimi gets an idea. "Last time we had a situation like this, we just Terravolved."  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
Nothing happens. Mimi holds it in front of her and looks at it. She smacks it. "Great!! No Warp Digivolving, no Terravolving. Yay. We're going to be made into ground beef by the Overlords if they found us now." Mimi whines sarcastically. Izzy jumps in, "But Agumon pointed out something. He could digivolve. Miyako, you said that the Control Spires inhibited digivolving, right? Well I believe that to handle the immense energy of Warp Digivolving and Terravolving, they would have to be built closer together." Tai interrupts, "Get to the point, Izzy." "Okay, okay. The towers, being so close, keeps Warp Digivolving and Terravolving in check, but their own energy fields keeps them from blocking normal digivolving, and if you were a Terra digimon who built these, would you feel threatened by a few Ultimates?" Suddenly the conversation is broken up by a Digitamamon. "Interlopers. Rebels!! You will be terminated immediately!!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndrome!!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!!"  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!"  
"Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon, The Wings of Love!!"  
  
Digitamamon saw that he was outnumbered, but he just stood there, laughing. "Fools!! Think a little digivolving will help you?! Now you're in for a world of hurt!! Arise, Xenozombimon!!" Two Xenozombimon rose from the earth, and both were extremely rank. "Okay, it's seems 50/50. I mean, one Mega, three Ultimates, and one Armor Champion versus two Megas and an Ultimate." Tai mutters. Miyako responds, "Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence." They rush in and combat begins.  
  
"Dark Void!!"  
"Nightmare Syndrome!!"  
  
Megakabuterimon took the brunt of the damage, but because of his gargantuan size, it balanced out, and Metalgreymon retaliates by Mega Clawing Digitamamon, and then throwing him into the Xenozombimon. Magnaangemon lopped one of the Xenozombimon's arms with Excalibur. Xenozombimon retaliate.  
  
"Atomic Punch!!"  
  
The jabs hit Metalgreymon and the high dosage of radiation cause to fall unconscious since radiation is also known to cause EMP. Megakabutierimon charges forth.  
  
"Horn Buster!!"  
  
He misses completely, but he does level a few spires in the process. "Not what I was aiming for, but at least I hit something strategic." Megakabuterimon responds to his poor shot. Mimi flys up.  
  
"Flower Staff!!"  
  
The Xenozombimon are thrown into another spire, which crashes on one of them. Digitamamon runs over to him.  
  
"Nature's Blessing!!"  
  
A patch of lushious grass grows around Metalgreymon, and the dew collects on him. The dew illuminates and heals Metalgreymon. "Let's trash them!!" Metalgreymon yells.  
  
"Giga Blaster!!"  
"Horn Buster!!"  
"Flower Staff!!"  
"Tempest Wing!!"  
  
The combined force from Metalgreymon, Megakabuterimon, Mimi, and Halsemon's attacks were enough to cripple one of the Xenozombimon. Magnaangmon flys up. "Rest in peace." He opens a Gate of Destiny just behind him. The Xenozombimon just beaten up was sucked in, as well as 11 spires before it closed. Digitamamon looks at them and smirks. "That would of worked in the past, and we'd run, but in a few minutes, reinforcements are coming, and in the meantime..... Digital Override Code: Digitamamon 0578!!" Digitamamon's egg shattered, the black goo oozed from the remains and entered the wounded Xenozombimon. He convulsed and screamed in pain. His form hideously mutated. Parts of him became quintessence, the substance of non-corporial beings, and dark matter robes draped down his body. Fire bursted from his eye sockets, and in his hand was a chain and sickle. The exposed bone turned dark grey, and his flesh boiled. He looked at them and said, and it sounded as though hundreds of evil voices were talking at once, "You like digivolving, well try me on for size!! You've never fought a Jogress digimon before,and you never will again!!"  
  
"Chaos Sickle!!" he screams  
  
The sickle shattered the jewel on Megakabuterimon's back, and he reverted to Tentomon, who laid there bleeding and one of his wing cases cracked. "Whiplash, whiplash!!" Tentomon calls out.  
  
"Giga Blaster!!"  
  
No result. Izzy proceeds to scan him. "He's Darklichemon. He's a Giga formed from the voluntary, or in this case, forced possesion of a Xenozombimon by a Digitamamon. This is a permenant Jogress Digivolution, and his Demon Boneyard attack has a 10% chance of automatic death upon contact to its victim." Halsemon swoops in.  
  
"Tempest Wing!!"  
  
Halsemon is swatted like a fly and knocked to the ground. He is reduced to Hawkmon. Miyako points out something. "Guys, the reinforcements are here!!" Izzy says in response, "One piece of good news. From all the fighting, one of you may be able to Terravolve, because there is a small fracture in the field where there is no power blocking our signal. But, as soon as one of you Terravolves, the gap will collapse, and unless we destroy more spires, we'll be back in the same boat. In my opinion, Metalgreymon should Terravolve, since his Light of Judgement is unavoidable and unblockable." Tai pulls out his amulet. "Let's do it!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
  
"Metalgreymon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
  
"Light of Judgement!!"  
  
The reinforcements became nothing more than piles of ash in milliseconds. Darklichemon took a good hit and held his ground. 40 more spires went down in the light. Under them was a human slave labor mine, where Demidevimon could be seen whipping humans, forcing them to mine various metals. Underground working with them were some Numemon, Frigimon, Meramon, Woodmon, and Mammothmon. Guarding the slaves were some Xenozombimon, Uraniumon (The Ultimate level of Subatomimon), Tauromon, Devidramon, and as was mentioned, Demidevimon was in charge. Demidevimon looks up and sees the hole and them. "You Digidestined brats?! I thought you were goners 7 and a half years ago!! Get them!!" The guards charge, but the humans block their way. "If you want them, you gotta come through us!!" one badly beaten man yells. Tai looks at him in surprise. "Mr. Fujiyama?!" Demidevimon whips Mr. Fujiyama and says, "This is the last time we will put up with you interfering." He throws him to the guards. Paladingreymon intercepts though. "Attack!!" Mr. Fujiyama chants. The humans, weak, and with only their mining gear, start fighting what at first seemed a hopeless battle. Magnaangemon reverted to Patamon to conserve his strenght. Mimi and Paladingreymon went down and joined in the mass riot. Patamon started pulling people from the fight and laying them on the ground, so that they wouldn't get hurt, or get hurt worse.  
  
"Zodiac Axe!!" the Tauromon called forth.  
"Cursed Abyss!!" screamed the Xenozombimon.  
"Fat Man's Wrath!!" Uraniumon from all over shouted.  
"Demi Dart!!" peeped Demidevimon.  
"Demon Boneyard!!" chanted Darklichemon.  
  
"Flower Staff!!"  
"Celestial Fury!!"  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!!"  
"Tusk Crusher!!"  
  
The two forces clashed, and people and digimon went flying everywhere. Mimi got up and touched a Uraniumon when getting up. A Devidramon started to pounce her.  
  
"Little Boy Torpedo!!" she yelled.  
  
She throws an old WW2 type atomic bomb at the Devidramon and the explosion knocks them both back. "What happened just now?" Mimi wonders. Izzy answers, "Don't you remember? When you touch a digimon, you can temporarily use their attacks as though they were his own. Wait, I have a message on my digivice." He checks the digivice. It's Gabumon. "Anyone there, you have been had. Lewis has just informed us that NeoApocalymon and Lucimon were spotted in the past, just before you found Sora again and fought Myotismon for the first time, carrying some sort of chest with them. I'm guessing you guys were played for saps, because I found out that they really went 121 years into the future, during a period where humans and good digimon then have the power to fight back against the Overlords, but they have developed new diabolical technology to eliminate the Rebellion. One of these new technological wonders are called Digi-Zybots, Mechanical Digimon with no independent thought, no free will, and an aresnal that makes it near impossible to beat in one-on-one combat. All the Zybots are modeled after digimon that already exist, and have their attacks and perks in addition to conventional weapons and Gigadigzoid plating. Most of them can also fly. Ge there and stop them!!" Izzy yells to everyone, "We got to go to where Lewis & the others are. We just helped the Overlords get what they were seeking by being here. Let's move!!" Tai looks up and says, "What, how?" "This battle helped to form a Rebellion faction in the Digital World and in the scarred remains of Earth. The technology produced in the proceeding 109 years is amazing. They WANTED us to incite this fight so they could pocket the end result. Let's go stop them in the past!!!" They open the time gate during the battle. Mr. Fujiyama watches them leave. He recites, "Holy Warriors on an Impossible Mission, a path of Destruction, but their Hope will Carry Them. I always knew there was something special about those kids."  
  
Time: One hour before Tai, Joe, and Mimi land on the shore and reunite with TK, Matt, and Izzy. "About time you got here." Joe said to them. Araiya looks at Miyako. "Very funny. Who's this?" "She's Miyako. She's a digidestined from another timeline's future, a timeline where the Overlords didn't escape after we beat Apocalymon." Tai answered. Lewis walks over and says, "I say that she is from the future, but not from another timeline. Even with the rupture made by that Subatomimon, I still think that you were in this timeline, and we had found a way to imprison them, but then we decided to give back our neat stuff, like our new digivices, and, over time, just forgot about them. In the end though, they must have escaped again, and us, undertrained and had forgotten how we did it before, were defeaten and mankind enslaved. That's my opinion. Just to be sure, I'll want to talk to Gabumon when we get to the present." Miyako asks Lewis, "Well, why do you say this?" "Simple. The only sure way of moving back and forth through timelines is to go back and alter an event. Any slight change can make or break a timeline." Mimi interrupts, "Lewis, you and me will explain it all later. Right now, we got to keep our timeline intact." Miyako looks at them, "I am beginning to feel sorry I ever asked." Biyomon returns from a recon mission ordered by Lewis. "They're here, alright. They got his giant cannon, small missile launchers, and this claw-like device." Tai asks Biyomon, "Who's with them?" "Let's see here, there's NeoApocalymon, Milleniummon, Lucimon, Nosferatumon, a couple of Mimedramon, Sora, and the Digimon Emperor." "We got to stay on our toes, everyone. The instant everyone but Sora is together, they'll most likely strike. So let's get in the bushes over there." Tai finishes up. Lewis mentions, "We can't have them tracking our digivices, but I have a way to conceal us from theres." He pulls out the digivice. "Arm DigiCloak!!" The screen becomes concealed by a silver 'iris,' the triangular sections close over the screen and console. The etreme top and the bottom open up and bars of silver wrap around. Lattice-like metal forms between the two bars. Additional metal encases the digivice in the other areas, and in the center of the lattice is the Crest of Tranquility. The other kids repeat Lewis's action with the same results, except the metal was in the color of their Crest (Tai's is orange, Matt's is blue, Izzy's is violet, Araiya's is teal, TK's is yellow, so on, so forth.) "Now there digivices can't detect us." They go to the bushes and hide. Hours pass, and finally the swan boat with Mimi, Joe, and Tai arrives. They land and are greeted by Matt, TK, and Izzy. Palimon looks at Koromon, Tsunomon, and Motimon and says, "Well, you guys have gotten a lot.... smaller since the last time I saw you." Tai looks at his digivice. "Sora is this way...... Wait a minute. It also has a signal coming from the east, a new signal." That's when the Overlords attacked. They flew out at them in a storm of missiles. The younger digimon digivolve.  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!!"  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!!"  
"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Palimon digivolve to Togemon!!"  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!!"  
"Guru Blaster!!"  
"Super Shocker!!"  
"Harpoon Torpedo!!"  
"Get ready for my Needle Spray!!"  
"Hand of Fate!!"  
  
The attacks neutralize the missiles, but prove useless against the Overlords. The Tai of this point in time says, "What?! Nothing happened. We got to digivolve!!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon digivolve to Metalgreymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!!"  
"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!!"  
"Wolf Claw!!"  
"Horn Buster!!"  
  
And, once again, nothing. Birdramon swoops in.  
  
"Meteor Wing!!"  
  
Lucimon smacks her like an insect. NeoApocalymon looks at them with a grin and says, "Let's see. Who to kill first? I'll start with.... Mimi, seeing how has caused us the most misery. Sora, do the honors." She aims the cannon on her shoulders. "Weapons Lock Engaged." The gun said. She hesitates. "You, Emperor, why is she hesitating?" The Digimon Emperor says, "Just a glitch. I'll correct it." He pulls a remote and boosts the implants' power. Sora pulls the trigger. Togemon jumps in the way. Lewis sees this as it happens, and runs out and jumps in the way as well. "No!!!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!!"  
  
The Crest of Tranquility burned brightly as Lewis took the full blast. Lilymon grabs him and pulls him from the blast. "What were you doing?" she asked. "I was protecting you." was Lewis said. Lewis, badly burnt all over his body, cut in many places, and weak, stands himself up with his sword and says to them, "I failed her once, but I won't fail Lilymon again!!" He charges NeoApocalymon with his sword. NeoApocalymon has one of polyhedron arms become a sword and block Lewis's sword. Lewis swings and is blocked again. A second arm on the same polyhedron becomes a spike and drives into Lewis's side. Two more drove through his wrists. "Now I shall show you it is futile to resist me!!"   
  
"Nuclear Armageddon!!"  
  
Before he could fire his nukes, a harpoon jammed each of the silos. Joe stood there on NeptuneZudomon's shoulders. "Let him go!!" "Sure, after I do this!!" NeoApocalymon drills through Lewis's back, but it was as though nothing was being done to him. The pain didn't seem to faze him, for all the while, he stared at Lilymon. Then it happened. He started seeing everything in digi code and binary code. NeoApocalymon stops and drops Lewis, because the light from the Crest of Tranquility grew and encompassed Lewis.  
  
"DigiArmor Optimize!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien!!"  
  
"Quick, let's help Lewis and Joe!!" Izzy calls out.  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon, The Wings of Love!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
"Tempest Wing!!"  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
"Gauntlet of Destiny!!"  
"Ballistic Missile Assault!!"  
  
A cloud of smoke rises up after all the attacks hit NeoApocalymon. They can hear NeoApocalymon groaning. "Sora, you peon, crush them!!" Biyomon flies in front of her. "Remember who you are, Sora. You are a digidestined. You aren't suppos...." The Digimon Emperor whips her to the ground. "Don't bother my masterpiece." Lucimon flies up and prepares to attack.  
  
"Ninth Circle!!" he yells  
  
Apparitions and spirits arise from a fiery ring. The area in the ring becomes complete darkness, complete cold, despite the blazing fires. It encompasses NeptuneZudomon. Invisible forces pummel and beat him and burn him. He falls over racked in pain. Lewis sees this and responds.  
  
"Hypertomorrowspien Teleport!!"  
  
NeptuneZudomon is teleported out of the circle.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Boomerang!!"  
  
The instant it leaves his hand, it's back. "Aren't going to throw it already?" Lucimon laughs. Lewis, stares with his all-white eyes and sneers. The answers in an echoing voice similar to Paladingreymon's, "I already have, 127 times over." Then Lucimon's left arm fell off, followed by his legs, diced to pieces and falling off. "Medic?!" Lucimon peeps. "I'm going to my HMO!!" Lucimon goes back to the present. "If he's out of here, so am I." Nosferatumon says. The kids of the past ask if there is anything they can do. Mimi answers, "Get that remote and case from them while we keep these guys busy."   
  
"Doomsday Beam!!" NeoApocalymon summons.  
  
NeptuneZudomon covers for the others and is hit, returning him to Bukamon. The evil Sora starts trying to aim the cannon again when Biyomon gets in her way. "Out of my way, you stupid pink chicken!!" She takes the laser in her hand and shoots Biyomon. She looms over her with her cutlass, about to finish her off, when Lilymon kicks the Digimon Emperor, forcing him to release the controls. Metalgreymon smashed them under his foot. Lilymon, standing on Digimon Emperor, is punched by him. She is rolled off. "Pneumatic Power Gauntlets, one of the many toys we've acquired. Now my strenght is equal to yours, you little flower child." He uppercuts her. The force throws her into the air. Lewis runs and catches in less time than it takes to blink an eye. "Are you okay, Lilymon?" Lewis asks her. She answers, "I think he, (pteuiiie), knocked a couple of my teeth out. Lewis runs over at him, but is stopped when he pulls out a staff with a tesla coil on it. "No, no, no. Can't come near me." He zaps Lewis with over 1 billion volts of electricity, and Lewis falls to his knees, then flat on the ground. He crawls at him, and is continuing to be zapped. Lewis grabs the Emperor's leg and pulls him, making him drop his staff. Laying on the ground, Lewis punched the Digimon Emperor, before passing out himself and returning to normal. Lilymon carries his near lifeless corpse away from the battle and tends to him. Back at the battle, the past kids have been told to hide, since they have done all they could. Xaviomon guards the others, Paladingreymon has locked swords with NeoApocalymon, while Mimi and Archangemon face off with Milleniummon.  
  
"Vortex of Time!!" Milleniummon shouts.  
  
Everything slows up except NeoApocalymon and himself. NeoApocalymon knocks Paladingreymon's helmet off and proceeds to give him a series of powerful head blows. Milleniummon casts a Drain spell and drains some of Archangemon's strenght. Mimi is able to touch Milleniummon and time returns to normal. Araiya looks at Izzy, "Why doesn't Tentomon help?" Izzy says, "I've been looking for him for a while now. I still can't believe how easy NeoApocalymon is beating Paladingreymon." Sora puts the sword to Biyomon's throat, when Biyomon yells, "Why can't you understand me, Sora. You are your own person. You are in charge of you. Not some remote, not some kid, and not some stupid implants!!" Sora drops the sword and falls to her knees, grasping her head. "Memories, so vivid...... So real....." The Digimon Emperor comes to. "What are you waiting for. Finish it!!" More memories deluge Sora's mind, memories of how she held everyone's responsibility on her shoulders, of how she helped to keep the digidestined from collapsing into anarchy, and then memories of her and Biyomon rushed through her head. Finally, the reason they were fighting evil returned to her. "For the freedom of man and digimon alike....." The Digimon Emperor gets the staff and aims it at her. "Do it now!!" He yells. "NO!!" Sora returns, her eyes returning to normal. "What?! How can you resist my implants. It's impossible!!" Sora grabs the plate on her forehead and begins to remove it. "Anything is possible to the free." She quotes back. The crystal embedded into her left hand begins to illuminate. "If you remove that, the failsafe will arm and you'll die from brain failure. Hah, hah, hah!!!" The Digimon Emperor laughs back. "Then I die free." The Digimon Emperor can't believe how much free will she has. She pulls out the wiring and the face plates, but instead of being messy and tearing open her skin, they came out and her skin rippled like water when they were removed. Not a scar one could be seen on her face, and the failsafe never armed. The Dark Digivice was replaced with her original Enhanced Digivice. Her hair went back to the original brown that it was, and the targeting plate fell off her eyebrow. The crystal on her hand pulsated faster and faster. "Do you forgive me, Biyomon?" Sora says. "Of course I do, Sora!!" "Then let's do it!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
  
Time slowed down as before, with everything in a red-violet light. Sora held her iron fist into the air, with the shard facing out away from her face. In her hand, an olive branch appeared. In the other, the American flag. She throws the American flag over Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon Terravolve to..... "  
  
She started growing to about the same size as Garudamon. The American Flag draped over shoulders like a cape, drooping low enough to go below her wings. All her fethers everywhere except her face, neck, tailfeathers, and wings, fell off. Those left became a light red. A blue minuteman's jacket flew on to her. A white formal shirt, same as the ones Viscountmyotismon and DaoGarurumon wear wrapped over her torso. Her body shape takes on the shape of a 25-year old supermodel. Her muscles and physique continue to take on a more feminine shape. A frill wrapped around her collar (Like the type that 16th century captains and Austin Powers wore). A white silk vest appears under the jacket and covers up most of the hilt. The Garudamon-like hands she has began to take on human shape. In fact, they look just like a human pair. Her beak separated from her jaw. The top piece went up and became a blue tri-corner hat. The bottom half lowered to her neck. The feathers from her face fell off and landed on the lower beak section. It formed into a gold necklace, with a gem similar to Sora's set in the center. The Crest of Liberty appears inside of it. The face remaining looks just like Sora's. Beautiful red hair drapes down beside and behind her head, all the way down to her tailfeathers. Blue knee high knickers form on her legs. A belt materializes, holding a Revolutionary War style rifle with bayonnet, a cutlass, some grenades, and a rocket launcher. She opens the most beautiful brown eyes and draws her sword. Fireworks start going off.  
  
"Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
  
"Minuteman Cutlass!!"  
  
NeoApocalymon is thrown to the water, an one of his polyhedrons ands on him and disintegrates.  
  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
  
Patriotaviamon loads one of the infamous Patriot missiles that neutralized Iraq's SCUD missiles in Desert Storm. NeoApocalymon has one of his polyhedron's arms intecept the missile. The explosion disables the polyhedron. "What, another Terra?" NeoApocalymon exclaims. NeoApocalymon pulls out another weapon and fires it. Discs shoot out and cut the arms of all the kids and the digimon. The discs then go back to the weapon. "I know when to retreat." He goes back to the present. "I don't like that." Izzy says. Tentomon comes back. "Sorry if you couldn't find me, but I had to take cover. I'm still too weak to digivolve." "That's okay." Sora looks through the chest of stuff the Overlords forgot. "Here it is." Patriotaviamon reverts to Yokomon. "What's it?" she asks. "It's a memory distorter. Since we've exposed ourselves to our past selves, we will have to block out their memories to preserve our future." Sora answers. Tai runs up to her. "Drop whatever you got now." Yokomon jumps in the way. "STOP!! She's good again. Who do you think that was saving you? The tooth fairy?" Tai looks at Yokomon in fright. "If Yokomon says you're okay again, then it's good enough for me." Tai answers. He opens up Joe's backpack and pulls out her clothes. "We found these at the colloseum. I though you would want these back." "Oh, good. This plate mail, the black leather suit, and this cloak are geting VERY HOT." She goes back into the forest. Minutes later, she emerges, towing the leather suit and armor, and wearing her old clothes. "You look just like your old self!!" Mimi spurts out. Sora thumps her left arm. A metallic humming comes from her left. "Well, almost." Lilymon comes out from the bushes, carrying Lewis, unconscious, to them. "He needs medical attention." she says. Just then, Paladingreymon reverts to Botemon, Mimi reverts to Dryadsapia, Bukamon reverts to Pichimon, Archangemon reverts to Tokomon, Halsemon reverts to Hawkmon, and Xaviomon reverts to his rookie form of Technomon. "Whoa, the fighting must have taken a lot out of them. I mean, this is the second time Paladingreymon has de-digivolved all the way back to Botemon, and NeptuneZudomon went back to his infant level of Pichimon." Tai is broken off by a message from Matt and Kari. "Tai, guys, we've found a place where we'll be safe from the Overlords for a while, and the leader of the area is someone Lewis and Mimi will know very well. Gabumon is using the digivice to reprogram the return coordinates as we speak." The screen turns off. "Well, let's get out of here!!" Tai says. Sora takes the memory distorter and erases all memories of the fight from their past selves. Moments later, Flymon attacks and all goes on as it should.  
  
Everyone arrives in front of a massive New York-like skyscraper similar in appearance to the NBC building in front of Rockafellar Center, which was also there, Christmas tree, the giant fountain, and ice arena too. Roman, Oriental, Modern, and Futuristic buildings could be seen all around. Mountains surrounded this city and a brilliant dome covered the valley. Out from the skyscraper's front doors comes a robed figure with Matt, Kari, Gabumon, and Gatomon. Lewis comes around and gets up. "Who..." The figure removes the robes. "Lilymon?! But how?" He says, tearing up. "I'll explain inside." Before he can move, he passes out again in her arms. "Foolish man. Why did you do such a noble thing, and for me?" A tear swells up in Lilymon's eyes as she carries Lewis in the building. Everyone follows her in.  
  
At the TRUE HQ of the Overlords, high in the sky atop one of the flying islands, NeoApocalymon smirks as he watches Ken work. "I though I was done with you, but you serve me one more use. Monitor these for me." He looks over at glass tubes with clones of Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Mimi, Palimon, TK, Joe, Gomamon, Miyako, Hawkmon, Lewis, Araiya, and Andromon. "Why fight using puny minions when you can use your enemy's clones to do it for you." NeoApocalymon laughs with delight. The Tai clone's eyes open.  
  
What is the purpose of cloning the Digidestined? How does Miyako fit into all this? Is she from this timeline or another? Why are the digimon so weak now? How and when did Lilymon return? Where is this megacity? Find out in First Terra: Chapter 5-The Anti-Digidestined!! 


	5. The Anti-Digidestined

First Terra  
  
Ch. 5-The Anti-Digidestined  
  
Prologue-Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the Digidestined fought themselves, well get ready to rumble!! Note: The future scene in Chapter 4, where they found out that the Overlords went 21 years into the future and not 12, well that 21 is supposed to be 121 years. Now to recap, here's Biyomon.  
  
Biyomon enters, "We set out to find Lewis, who ran off looking for Matt. When we found them, Matt was incoherent and paranoid, a disorder caused by one of the Emperor's 'experiments.' After subduing him, we were attacked by the Masked Empress. During the battle, Lewis and Izzy get the idea to use Odinkabuterimon's Staff of Asgard to disable the device. He was able to partially disable it, before he himself was hit by an EM Pulse from the copycat Mimedramon and all his power neutralized. Things didn't look good for us until Araiya realized that Andromon was her Digimon and he digivolved to his ultimate level of NeoAndromon. In the nearby cave, Matt found a secret room. Combatting the voices and urges in his cerebrum, he reached the center and found the Shard of Trust and its amulet. He used it to make Gabumon Terravolve to his Terra level of DaoGarurumon. With time frozen, he stopped a near catastrophe from happening and terminated the Subatomimon. Lewis captured the Empress, but was then assaulted by Metalseadramon. When he was attacked though, he removed the Mask from the Empress, revealing Sora as the one behind all the atrocities. The Digimon Emperor sent us a message that was followed by Dark Rings. I was one of the victims. Agumon though, gained the power to shatter Sora's black digivice and Terravolve to Paladingreymon, again. He cured us, and by doing so made it impossible to fall under his infleuence ever again. Lewis revealed his secrets behind how his digivolving abilities to Izzy later that night. Overnight, Lewis's secret regret, the thing that kept him from true focus and ultimate power, was revealed to Araiya. We learned from the Marines that they were planning to raid the future and wipe the past at the same time, which was why time was repeating itself. A diversionary army was sent out to stop up, but with the combined forces of Mimi, Paladingreymon, DaoGarurumon, Archangemon, Saintangemon, and Andromon Warp Digivolving to his Mega level of Xaviomon, we leveled the army in plenty of time to travel back ahead of them. Araiya, Lewis, Joe, thier digimon, and me came to the past, where we helped to stop an assasaination attempt on Mimi when she was in Toy Town. She somehow did most of the work herself when she gave Togemon the strength to digivolve to Lilymon, well before her previously known time. Afterwards, we had to stop them from trying the same thing to Matt & Tai when they were first separated on the tundra section of File Island. Lewis, trying to obscure his sight after Gabumon removed his fur, inadvertently defeated Mojyamon, who was supposed to fight them. Lewis and I were able to salvage the gear and the day when it accidently hit Frigimon. Meanwhile, in the future, Tai was sent to what seemed an alternate timeline. After meeting the future Digidestined in the Full Metal City, he shocked the Digimon Emperor when he leveled his forces with no effort what so ever. The rift that was the gate that sent him there reopened, sending Miyako and Hawkmon, as well as Tai to the coordinates he was originally supposed to arrive at. Things didn't look so good for them when they found out they couldn't Warp Digivolve or Terravolve there. Things grew worse when Digitamamon integrated himself into a Xenozobimon to become a Giga level Wraith Digimon called Darklichemon. The battles though were enough to level enough Control Spires to let Metalgreymon Terravolve and stop his reinfocements. His Light of Judgement not only stopped the reinforcements, but helped give the enslaved humans and digimon below us the edge they needed to escape. That's when Gabumon told them that they had been had, used to give the Overlords access to a future Rebellion's high tech gear. They regrouped with us on a lakeshore in Server, just before the remaining kids found Sora. They decide to finish it themselves and use Sora to fire a heavy energy cannon at them. Lewis ran out like a fool and nearly got himself killed trying to defend Lilymon. If it wasn't for NeptuneZudomon, we'd have a Lewis pin-cushion right now. Lewis was able to Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien, but was too weak to use his full strenght. He was able to send Lucimon away by destroying his legs by continuously hurling his boomerangs at them. By the time he tried to come and help us, he was so weak that the Digimon Emperor could beat him up. Lilymon took him to safety while we fought a losing battle. Sora was ready to shoot me when the primary control signal was knocked out. She was filled with memories of her past, and she then broke the Emperor's control of her, and used the Shard lodged in her hand to make me Terravolve to my Terra level of Patriotaviamon, where I smacked the surprised NeoApocalymon around and made him run, but not before he used a disc-shooting weapon to extract a small amount of blood from each of us except Patamon and Tentomon. We returned to our time to find Lilymon receiving us. Lewis woke up long enough to acknowledge her and then pass out before her. If you ask, I think it's great having Sora back. By the way, why do I think Lewis is in love? Oh, I out of breath..... (gasp, gasp)...."  
  
Several hours have passed. They are in a large condo-like suite. Lilymon says to them all, "Well, you're probably wondering where you are. You are in the hidden city of Serenity on the continent of Network, one of the new land masses to emerge from the sea. It ties in to how I ended up here." Lewis enters, patched up. He sits beside Lilymon. "Good thing you're here, Lewis. I was going to explain to everyone how I got here. Well, Tai & Sora, Lewis, Oswald, Mimi, Yokomon, you all remember the glowing knife and the surge of light. The light struck at 5 AM, the time that I took control of Lewis's body. During this period same period though, the light intersected with us, and Mimi was horribly wounded and burned. Since I noticed that we were being separated, I knew that she wouldn't survive the trauma, so I gave up my body to save hers. I thought for sure I was going back to Primary Village, but instead, I encountered the beings that possessed Kari, in their true form. They told me, 'Because of your willingness to gie up your life to help a friend, and our need for a leader of the newly established haven of Serenity in the Digital World, we have decided to name you that leader.' For which I asked, 'How, I'm data now, just like you, waiting to be formatted at the Primary Village?' They said, 'Our power is great. We can use our strenght to restor your life, and you will retain your present level and power. You will also have acute telepathic abilities with the one you call Mimi. Please use them only when necessary. Go now. Guard Serenity. It will the last safe haven for humans and digimon alike if the Digidestined fail in stopping the Overlords.' When I woke up, I found myself in this apartment, in that bed, still Lilymon, and with all you see here." "All that matters is that you're safe." Lewis says. "Lewis, you didn't have to go out of your way to save me like you did." she says. "I know. I just felt, obligated to, like losing you was my fault, and I had to avenge that." He answers back. Lilymon takes and runs her fingers through his hair. "Well, still, I like the noble sentiment." Everyone looks at them. "Where was I? Oh, yes, This city is a sanctuary for many digimon, mostly champions and ultimates. You've noticed the varying archetechure. Some of the best building concepts, both in safety and beauty, were chosen to make up this city. The dome is a holographic emitter that projects the illusion of more mountains where the city is. In fact, there is no safe land route in or out. You have to either go through the air and get clearence, or take the caves, of which they are mostly submerged, or just take the sea inlet, but none of you, except Gomamon, could hold their breath for the lenght of time it takes to travel the inlet. Besides, there's a wild and savage sea digimon that attacks the inlet occisionally. That's why when we find digimon who can't fly or swim, we have problems. So far, the problem hasn't arose yet. As for the city, it spans 7/8's of this whole valley, and an additional living area being built off the coast, about 600 feet under on an area called the Gold Reef by the natives. The digimon vary greatly here. We mostly have flying and swimming Digimon, like in the populace there are a few Bakemon, reformed, of course, some Gomamon, a few Ikkakumon, a Gesomon, 10 or so Ebidramon, some Snimon, just to mention a few you know of. Oh, did I menton who the Vice President and the other office holders of this colony was? They also got the same deal as I did, but after they asked me. Wanna meet them?" Everyone says, "Sure!! Let's go!!" Everyone goes out. Lilymon orders two Secret Service agents to stay and guard her room. "So, you already have humans here?" Izzy says to Lilymon. "Yeah, it's easier for humans to be brought in. Just give them an air tank, and an escort, and they can go through the caves easily. But so far there are only a few, and then it's hard to find ones who consent to come here." They all arrive at the Capitol Building, a structure with Roman pillars, modern lighting and interior, and a mostly Japanese outside and doors, with a river through it in one area. "Because of the Overlords, life had to be restored hastily. Many of our old friends were reborn, and many have been able to return to their old level. After the last battle I had with the Ovelords, which was your first, a new type of Ultimate digimon, called Adrenomon, were created. They took and recreated Primary Village here, which we call Secondary Village. They were mutated digimon smilar to Nanimon whos digiegges were in the initial shock wave and survived the force, and then hatched, pre-digivolved. They saw the destruction, and knew they had to move the Village, but the Village was too big. A beacon of sorts that has been here ever since we got here activated and somehow telepathically pursuaded them to move the digieggs here. Elecmon wasn't very cooperative, but once they brought him to Serenity and met me, he calmed down. After building Secondary Village here, they returned to guard Primary Village. That's how many of our friends ended up here." Lilymon dispenses. "Wow, a history lesson. Just what I want, more education." Oswald laments. They enter an office area with a giant pool and access to the river. The room seems to be over 1000 foot long in either direction. On the hardwood area is a Numemon at a typewriter. "That's the VP?" Sora asks. "No, I'm his secretary. Pays good though." the Numemon looking up. Something comes up out of the water. The digimon chuckles, "Well, I'll be. Never though I'd see you guys again." Tai looks at him squarely, "Hey, it's Whamon!!" "Yup, I'm the VP, and if you want to know, I'm 100% Republican." Whamon answers back. "Did I ever say that you're my favorite digimon? By the way, do you happen to know where I could find a Mr. Jefferson, or maybe Mr. Franklin?" Lewis sweet talks. "No, I'm not THAT type of Republican, so don't expect any kickbacks or Vice Presidental favors from me, so stop sucking up, whoever you were." Whamon commented. "Well, I tried. At least you're not a Democrat." Lewis utters in defeat. "Mental Note: Don't let Lewis sweet talk anyone else." Matt says. Everybody laughs at his comment. "Well, time for me to get back to work. Zzzzz......." Whamon falls asleep. "It's good to be the VP!!" Oswald says aloud. They leave and go to a meeting room. Inside is Wizardmon, Monzaemon, Elecmon, Centaurumon, Deramon, Frigimon, and 3 unknown digimon. Lewis and Yokomon start to slide back out of the room when they see Frigimon. Sora turns arounds and requests, "Where are you going, you two?" "Uh.., we well, accidently threw a black gear at Frigimon." they answer back. Frigimon looks over. "Eep." they peep. They bolt. As they run down the hall, three digimon block them off at a bridge. "Freeze right there. This is a restricted area." Lewis and Yokomon stop, but trip and fall off the sides into the water. "I told them that we need guard rails on these bridges." one of them says. Lewis and Yokomon start sinking like rocks since they can't swim. Then, unknown digimon swam up and towed them up to the surface. The guards from the bridge jump in the water and helped them up. "What were you guys doing?" all of them asked. "First, who are you guys?" Lewis says, coughing. The guards answer, "We're Aquagullmon, an aquatic fowl digimon. We are the perfect guards for Serenity, since we can swim and fly. Our Typhoon Wing can wash anything away." The digimon in the water climb up onto the bridge. Lewis looks at them. They have blonde hair on their beautiful heads and a long purplish fish tail for a bottom half of body. "You look like mermaids." "Close," one of them says, "We're related. We're Sirenamon, Ultimate level digimon of the Water element. Like Lilymon, we too are Nymphs, but she is a Flower Nymph, whereas we are Water Nymphs, relatives to the Merfolk digimon who inhabit the area. Our Siren Song can cause major sea storms and even bring weaker Digimon to our beck and call." Yokomon finishes up, "Well, we might as well answer your question. Well see, we did something to Frigimon a long time ago..." Frigimon and the others arrived at the bridge. "Let me guess, you're the reason I had a second black gear put in me?" Lewis and Yokomon duck behind a Aquagullmon. "Yes." they peep in cowarice. Frigimon lifts his fist up, but it is caught by Lilymon. "Joe's already explained that was an accident, and if they hadn't of done it, the timeline wouldn't be the same. Besides, it was a while ago. So let's all go back to the Cabinet Hall and talk like ciilized digimon." "Oh, okay." Frigimon says. They all return to Cabinet Hall, where after Lewis and Yokomon dried off, the tour continued. "Wizardmon is the Secretary of Education, Monzaemon is Secretary of Morale, Frigimon is Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Elecmon is Secretary of Health and Serenity's Surgeon General, Centaurumon is Secretary of the Treasury and Defense, and Deramon is our Secretary of Labor. As for these three, this is Nauticawomon, an Ultimate level Merfolk digimon who is our Secretary of State. Over here is Talonmon, a samurai-like falcon digimon who is our Secretary of Domestic Affairs, and this is Bengoshimon, he is one of our court judges. I really don't know why he's here." Peyotemon sneezes. Tentomon says, "Gesunheit!!" A Numemon hands her a clipboard. "Oh, yes, he's that 8 o' clock I remember hearing about. He wanted to meet with us about how we can see if we can get the humans here more involved in the government......." Alarms go off. Rock falls from above and ground shakes. Everyone runs down a few corridors following Lilymon. She meets these Bakemon. "Report?!" The head Bakemon answers, "An army of robots, led a man in a plane and 10 kids with 9 digimon," he stops and points at them. ", who look just like them, except they all the boys except their leader have jet black hair and the girls all have blonde hair, and all of them have leather suits on." "We got to check this out!!" Matt yells. "Follow me. There's a secret cave exit that you can use. It takes you out to one of the cliffs." Lilymon mentions. They run up a hill to a guard station. She opens the vault door to the cave with her Presidential Keycard. Outside, they see what the Bakemon was talking about. Over a loudspeaker, Col. Spencer's voice boomed. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the snot-nosed who almost got me courtmartialed. Fortunately, I have the president under my thumb, and instead got promoted. Well, it's time for me to take you out." One of the figures walks up. It's the Tai clone, his hair was blood-red (a.k.a. Crimson), with an Agumon clone beside him. Over his shoulders were black shoulder plates and chest plates and black armbands. "Wait, we'll take care of them. You go and help the Zybots." "Okay, but leave that cat.... Gatomon, for me. I'm going to love torturing her." Col. Spencer flies his Harrier over to a raging fight at the base of the mountains. "What the!!!" the real Tai exclaims. "Allow us to introduce you to those that will undo you. I'm Tamiko. I possess the Crest of Cowardice and the Shard of Knavery. This over here is Metzger (Plates are yellow), and he has the Crest of Loneliness and the Shard of Betrayal. The girl over there is Cora (Plates are sea green/teal), and she has the Crest of Hatred and the Shard of Tyranny. Next to her is Shapiro (Plates are Green), no relation to Robert Shapiro. He has the Crest of Ignorance. Over there is Mai (Plates are Cobalt), and she possesses the Crest of Conceit and the Shard of Futility. Joining us is Tanaki (Plates are Blue), whom has the Crest of Despair. We call him TK for short," "Hey, that's my name!!" TK yells. "Shut up, you insolent brat!!" Tanaki yells, throwing a rock at him. Patamon flies up and catches the rock. "Now, I'll continue." Tamiko answers, "Over there wearing the shades is Moe (Plates are Grey), and he has the Crest of Negligence. Beside him is Ariel (Plates are Red), and she has the Crest of Apathy. Next to her holding the minigun and battle axe is Drew (Plates are Gold). He has the Crest of Chaos." "All I need now is to meet a girl named Kate and we can be the real life version of the Drew Carey Show. Let me clarify. Me Lewis, last name Wick, as in Mr. Wick. You're Oswald. My clone is Drew. This is Mimi, but a lot skinnier than the Drew Carey Show's Mimi Bobeck, and who's missing?" "Ahh, great, you ruined the surprise. She's Kate (Plates are Teal). She also has the Crest of Hatred." He points to Miyako's clone. "So the Overlords do have a sense of humor." Lewis remarks. Oswald says. "Hey, let's go to Cleveland, buy a golden retriever named Speedy, and sue ABC into the ground for back royalties!!" Drew says, "Not right now. Besides, we got to destroy you and stuff now, so don't hold this against us when we file the lawsuit." Tamiko looks over at them, "We'll speed dial Johnny Cocharan later. Mind letting me finish?" "Whatever." Lewis says. "Now, you know the Rookie digimon Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palimon, Gomamon, Hawkmon, and the Champion Andromon. I'll even bet you know of Demidevimon." Demidevimon pops up from behind Tanaki. "I told you I'd be back. Myotismon, you're a traitor to all evil. You're just like that furball Gatomon!!" Demidevimon yells out. "Hey, you be quiet, you cream puff with wings." Gatomon calls back. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!! IT"S TIME IN THE SPOTLIGHT. MY TIME!!!! SO SHUT UP!!!" Tamiko screams at the top of his lungs. Everyone looks at him. "That's better. Shapiro's digimon is a delight from your past. What's grey, stupid, and looks like a killer bunny? Well??? ANSWER ME!!!!" No one answers. Matt says, "Uh, I'm totally guessing, but that Gazimon sitting in front of Shapiro is a big hint. Next time you give a riddle, be sure the answer isn't in plain sight." "How dare you insult my intelligence!! Hurt him!!" the evil Agumon prepares to fire a Pepper Breath when Tai punches Tamiko. "Quit pummeling me. It really, really hurts!!" "Call him off!!" Tai yells. "Okay, you win." Agumon stops. Metzger slaps his forehead. "You idiot!! Surrendering already.... Alright, who had 2 minutes?" all the evil ones pull out raffle tickets. Mimi whispers to Sora, "Boy, my clone looks good. Maybe I should dye my hair blonde. This green is so bold. I'd look so good in leather." Sora whispers back, "I'm glad you ditched the dress. I didn't have the heart to say it earlier, but your dress totally sucked. Keep the hair. It signifies your individuality. Besides, you know what they say about blondes...." Izzy walks up. "Hate to interrupt your fashion talk, but where's Tentomon?" Sora says, "I haven't seen him." Moe yells out, "I do!! I do!!" Metzger looks at it. "Pay up, everyone." the evil kids and digimon pay Moe. The evil Gabumon attacks Tai. Oswald says, "This shouldn't be hard. We outnumber them 23 to 19." "Like, 27 to 19, man." Peyotemon yells out them, accompanied by Wizardmon, Piximon, and Frigimon. Peyotemon counts again. "Okay. That's right. Uhh.... Cool." Metzger yells out, "Digimon, digivolve!!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!!"  
"Greymon corrupt digivolve to Skullgreymon!!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!!"  
"Garurumon corrupt digivolve to Crimsongarurumon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdramon corrupt digivolve to Psychobirdramon!!"  
"Gazimon digivolve to Haerdramon!!"  
"Haerdramon digivolve to Elechaerdramon!!"  
"Palimon digivolve to Togemon!!"  
"Togemon corrupt digivolve to Venomtogemon!!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!!"  
"Ikkakumon corrupt digivolve to Swampmon!!"  
"Demidevimon digivolve to Devimon!!"  
"Devimon digivolve to Magnadevimon!!"  
"Andromon corrupt digivolve to Borgdromon!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Corruption!!"  
"Drew, Ninth Anti-Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daimyosapien!!"  
"Daimyosapien Demi Corrupt to Rogue Sapien!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Chimeramon, The Talons of Hate!!"  
"Chimeramon corrupt digivolve to Jimeramon, Legendary Hatred!!"  
  
"Is it just me, or did they just digivolve horrible, psychotic monsters?" Joe panics. "Time to respond in kind!!" Matt yells.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!!"  
"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!!"  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!!"  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!"  
"Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon!!"  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!!"  
"Technomon digivolve to Andromon!!"  
"Andromon digivolve to NeoAndromon!!"  
  
"Hawkmon, your Armor Digivolving isn't as advanced as that phony. Try regular digivolving!!" Miyako yells out.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!!"  
"Aquillamon digivolve to Talonmon!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Digivolve to Daimyosapien!!"  
"Daimyosapien Demi Digivolve to Samurisapien!!"  
"Samurisapien Focus Digivolve to Hypersapien!!"  
  
"Um, ya know, it isn't as clear cut as Oswald made it seem. Botemon and Pichimon still haven't digivolved and Tentomon is AWOL. This is going to be an interesting battle." Lewis blurts out. Tamiko yells out from the ground, "Hurt them, hurt them, save me, save me!!" Digidestined and Digimon alike charged into battle. The extra digimon attempted to combat Skullgreymon. A barrage of attacks starts the mayhem.  
  
"Peyote Spores!!" Peyote chanted.  
"Magical Game!!"  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!!"  
"Hit Bomb!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Noble Edge!!"  
"Wolf Claw!!"  
"Wing Blade!!"  
"Flower Staff!!"  
"Gate of Destiny!!"  
"Celestial Arrow!!"  
"Fist Missiles!!"  
"Scrameaxe Feather!!" Talonmon yelled.  
"Masamune Thrust!!"  
  
"Demon Inferno!!" howled Crimsongarurmon.  
"Acid Cannon!!" Venomtogemon spewed.  
"Quantum Bolt!!" muttered Elechaerdramon.  
"Claws of the Swamp Beast!!" bellowed Swampmon.  
"Gears of Despair!!" cried out Magnadevimon.  
"Nanite Assault!!" emotionlessly spoke Borgdromon.  
"Chaotic Thrashing!!" screamed Drew.  
"Boiling Brimstone!!" called Jimeramon.  
  
The other corrupt digimon had no speech capibility and pea-sized brains so they aimlessly attacked with Dark Shot and bone claw boomerangs. The explosions caused by the attacks nearly collapsed the cave. The digimon and digidestined began to all-out brawl. Matt fighting Metzger, Sora fighting Cora, Izzy fighting Shapiro, Joe fighting Moe, TK fighting Tanaki, Kari fighting Mai, Lewis fighting Drew, Araiya fighting Ariel, and Miyako fighting Kate. Tamiko ran off and hid behind a boulder. Tai was left to stand there with Botemon and Pichimon in his arms. For the digimon, Wizardmon and Piximon worked over Skullgreymon, Weregarurumon fought Crimsongarurumon, Garudamon and Viscountmyotismon fought Psychobirdramon, Mimi fought Venomtogemon, Peyotemon and Angewomon combatted Elechaerdramon, Lilymon tangled with Swampmon, Magnaangemon faced Magnadevimon, NeoAndromon and Elecmon engaged Borgdromon, and Talonmon wrestled with Jimeramon. For reasons unknown, the Anti-Digidestined seemed to pummel them as though they were pinned to the wall, unable to stop them, and with incredible strenght. This travesty of a fight went on for minutes. Then the bad news came. "Let's kick it to high gear, everyone!!" Cora yelled. The three evil amulet-wearing kids still there held there amulets.  
  
"THE SHARD OF FUTILITY!!"  
"THE SHARD OF BETRAYAL!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TYRANNY!!"  
  
"Venomtogemon Dark Terravolve to Golgothamon, Executioner of Martyrs!!"  
"Crimsongarurumon Dark Terravolve to Bakkaigarurumon, Demon Dog of Acheron!!"  
"Psychobirdramon Dark Terravolve to Tyranoravemon, Oppressor of Freedom!!"  
  
"Toxic Wasteland!!" Golgothamon yells.  
"Vampiric Pounce!!" screams Bakkaigarurumon.  
"Iron Fist!!" chants Tyranoravemon.  
  
Everyone is reduced to the level they started at by a Weregarumon-like digimon, except he is black and crimson, and has long vampiric fangs, a digimon who looked like a zombified cross between Metalgreymon and Togemon, with elements of Garbagemon included and toxic waste oozing all over her, and a raven in a military uniform carrying multitudes of big guns, and wearing an iron gauntlet on her left arm. Lewis runs over to catch the falling Lilymon. "You okay?" Lewis asks. "Oh, it's just a cut. I'm okay. Not to sound inconsiderate, but you need to handle the situation at hand." "Yes, Lilymon." He lays her in Wizardmon's arms and stands before them. "I hereby challenge all of you." he calls out. The evil Terras laugh. "A puny hu-mahn. Hah, don't waste our time." Bakkaigarurumon says. "Puny is only in the eye of the beholder." Pichimon and Technomon grow stronger. Peyotemon decides to buy them time, so he charges out.  
  
"Serum of Sweet Surrender!!"  
  
The bubble was deflected by Tyrannoravemon and it hits Lewis. Spitting, "Ugh, this tastes nasty, and I hope it doesn't stain my clothes. Gotta focus, gotta focus....." Pichimon says, "Joe, I can digivolve now." Andromon concurs and says the same about himself.  
  
"Pichimon digivolve to Bukamon!!"  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaiomon!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Optimize!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien!!"  
  
Wizardmon, holding Lilymon, says, "Here is his true power." Tai requests, "Where?" "In my arms." Tai looks at Lilymon, who sits there watching Lewis. Lewis pulls out a gargantuan lightsaber from.... nowhere, and proceeds to charge.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Blade!!"  
"Ballistic Missile Barrage!!"  
"Zudo Hailstorm!!"  
  
The combined power reverts Tyranoravemon to Yokomon. "His energy levels continue to build." Xaviomon takes a walloping by Bakkaigarurumon. Then he digs his claws into his armor. "Don't give up, Xaviomon. I'm counting on you. Everyone is counting on you. Please respond..." Bakkaigarurumon smacks her, throwing her into the other kids. "Now I feast on this metal bounty.... WHAT!!" Xaviomon starts glowing.  
  
"Triple Claw Grenades!!"  
  
"Bakkai Blitz!!"  
  
The two cancel out. "I know you can do it!!" Araiya yells. Bakkaigarurumon tries to jump Xavimon from behind, but Araiya yells out, "Look out behind you, Xaviomon!!" He sidesteps out of his way. Xaviomon calls out at Bakkaigarurumon, "I will never let you near them as long as I function....."  
  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to AlcyaidXaviomon!!"  
  
"Raging Maverick!!" AlcyaidXaviomon acknowledges.  
  
The glowing cluster missile strikes Bakkaigarurumon. He is nearly knocked off the mountain. Lewis whips out a second lightsaber.  
  
"Warp Clash!!" Lewis screams.  
  
Bakkaigarurumon falls off the mountain after taking 42 hits in 3 seconds. "That's it for him....." Lewis utters, then turning around to find him flying at him. Wizardmon says, "His energy level just hit 100%!!" Lewis starts pulsating. He links his sabers together at the ends. Bakkaigarurumon pounces.  
  
"Vampiric Pounce!!"  
  
Just as he is about to stick his claws and fangs into his meat, Lewis throws him with tremendous force. A cyclone of silver light whirls around him. A flash of light occurs.  
  
"Omega Silver: Hypertomorrowsapien Elementals!!"  
  
Instead of the standard four base elements whirling from the blades in the normal Hypertomorrowsapien Elementals, storm clouds form in the sky, the earth rumbles, everything starts glowing, thunder, rain, and hurricane force winds blow everywhere. Meteors of pure plasma strike down the area. Leaves blew all around him. The rain hitting the mountain freezes. Columns of light strq down from through the clouds. Beams of energy from each element converged on Lewis as he hovered. He started spinning the blades. Rocks started flying up, smashing Bakkaigarurumon and Golgothamon. Araiya runs to AlcyaidXaviomon, scared "I'm afraid of all this. Protect me." AlcyaidXaviomon says to her, "Climb in." "What?!" "I am all machine now, so inside of me is a compartment. This compartment can house one person, and they sit sheltered from harm." His chest folds down, his arms swing behind him, and his back bends back. Araiya jumps in. AlcyaidXaviomon closes over her. A metallic seat belt wraps across her chest and waist. Video screens turn on. Next to her is a blue lever. "When absolutely necessary, when the time arises where I am too weak to move on my own, I will tell you to pull the blue lever. It will give you manual override of my motor functions. If I become severely damaged and I can't eject you safely, pull the red lever. It will remove my back and eject your seat, much like an ejection seat on airplanes." AlcyaidXaviomon tells Araiya. "Wow, my own armored transport!! This is so cool!!" Lewis continues to build energy. "Ya know what? I like the special effects, but I'm tired of him. ATTACK!!" Metzger says.  
  
"Bakkai Blitz!!"  
"Quantum Bolt!!"  
"Poisons of Mankind!!"  
"Claws of the Swamp Beast!!"  
"Gears of Despair!!"  
"Nanite Assault!!"  
"Chaotic Thrashing!!"  
"Seething Venom!!"  
  
Every attack is deflected by an intense electrical storm. Suddenly, a voice, sounding like someone talking through a bullhorn is heard as his swords turn faster and faster.  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!!"  
  
Rocks flying up start hitting everyone. A final flash occurs.  
  
"Omega Silver Attack Initiate!!"  
  
A beam of electrified light 3x the size of Lewis flies out in front of him. "Let's help out!!" NeptuneZudomon barely could yell over the roaring sound.  
  
"Poseidon's Trident!!"  
"Quartz Lasers!!"  
  
From the rock barrages, lightning strikes, freezing rain, and the main beam, all the evil digimon revert to their training level except Demidevimon. Bakkaigarurumon, already weak, is vaporized by the blast. Flails of energy surging start lashing out from Lewis and continue the punishment, but they also are hitting his friends. Sora's left arm is hit and burned, made useless. AlcyaidXaviomon and Araiya were the only ones not hit. Parts of the mountain start collapsing, and then he stops, falls to the ground, reverts to normal, and falls into a comatose-like state of sleep. Lilymon gets up and picks him and carries him out of the way. When the light clears, all of the kids are wounded, along with their digimon. Lucimon, his legs regenerated, and Nosferatumon. Lucimon started clapping. "Wow. That was good. All was good, the Anti-Digidestined proved their usefulness, and he spoiled it with some super attack. Didn't expect that. Now if you don't mind." He gathers the injured Anti-Digidestined. "I'm not here to fight you, doctor's orders, but he is. Smell you later." Nosferatumon shoots forth at AlcyaidXaviomon!!  
  
"Alcedes Claw!!"  
  
"Plague Fist!!"  
  
The bolt like claw shot from his left hand splits in half against Nosferatmon's fist. The punch sends him sliding back. Part of his chest was rusted. AlcyaidXaviomon pulls out a double-sided battle axe with a shortened handle.  
  
"NeoTech Tomahawk!!"  
  
He hurls the axe. It begins to burn at super high temperatures. The axe hits its mark and lands in his shoulder. A chain ejects from the axe and lands in AlcyaidXaviomon's right hand. He pulls the chain, pulling Nosferatumon. He flies towards AlcyaidXaviomon's six-barrelled, four clawed left forearm. The barrels start turning.  
  
"Sonic Vulcan!!"  
  
Nosferatumon takes advantage of his proximity and uses Death and Decay. AlcyaidXaviomon's left arm rusts up and falls off. "Crtical Damage: Left Arm!!" he says. "Power Levels @ 16% and Falling. Ejection Suggested." Araiya says, "I'm not about to abandon you just yet." she pulls the blue lever. Sleeves of metal and cloth wrapped over her arms. Controls pop out the ends. Her seat folds away and braces wrap around her ankles. On one of the screens, it says, "Manual Override Engaged!!" "Let's see what I can do."  
  
"Quartz Lasers!!"  
  
She fires off his shoulder and chest-mounted crystalline lasers and put some distance between her and Nosferatumon. She has AlcyaidXaviomon pick up his rusted arm and run back to the cave. "Open hatch and Disengage Manual Override!!" she says with authority. She exits and he reverts to his training level of Cymon. "You didn't have to do that. Could you listen to me next time, Araiya?" he says. "Well, I couldn't leave you to get thrashed by Mr. Cryptkeeper back there, could I?"  
  
Back outside, NeptuneZudomon was fending off Nosferatumon when he hits him with a Wall of the Undead and send him back to Bukamon, with some of his muscle and skin necrotized (Dead or dying). "Alright, time to do what we should of done from the start." Mimi utters.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Tsunomon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Yokomon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
  
The attacks throw Nosferatumon through a cracked wall in the mountain. An avalanche of boulders crush him. "It's over. We beat an Overlord!!" Tai yells out, only to be surprised when he bursts out from the earth. "If I'm going down, then I'll just take someone with me." He looks at Lilymon and Lewis.  
  
"Death and Decay!!"  
  
Lewis, still in his coma-like state, raises his arm up and just points to an open field. The attack narrowly misses them and heads for the field. Lewis then mumbles, which for someone in a coma-like state, is a miracle in itself, "Nobody hurts the one I love." Then he goes back to his sleep state. "What!! I will not be denied!!" he raises his hand to attack, and the others block him.  
  
"Wall of the Undead!!"  
  
"Atlas Barrage!!"  
"Magnum Ice!!" DaoGarurumon says, firing his .357's  
"Minuteman Cutlass!!"  
"Viscount Bolt!!"  
"Thunderball!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!!"  
"Super Thunder Strike!!"  
"Hit Bomb!!"  
"Cannabis Leaves!!" Peyotemon yells.  
  
The combined force caused a devastating explosion, causing more avalanches and DaoGarurumon reverting to Tsunomon and Patriotaviamon reverting to Yokomon. Mimi reverted to Lilysapia. Everyone laid there on the ground for nearly a minute, when Nosferatumon got back up and charged up. "Now we finish it." Sora says, "This can't be how it all ends...." A bloody Tauromon runs up to Nosferatumon. "Sir... (Cough, Wheeze)... We've been decimated (Barfing)...." "WHAT!!" Nosferatumon bellows. "A dragon with a giant metal plate on its chest, hooking over its shoulders, with a pinkish purple gem in the center of that plate.... (Cough)... Inside thhat gem was an amulet that looked like... ", He points at the Crest of Knowledge. "And it had red-violet scales, and 12 hole-filled leathery feathers of sorts fused to the ends of its wings attacked us with fire and lighning unlike anything we have ever seen before. He.... (Coughing, Wheezing).... leveled most of us in the blink of an eye. He's on... his... (Cough, Wheeze)... way." The Tauromon disintegrates. Then the dragon arises. "I am not afraid of a... miniscule... dragon....." he looks in fear as he sees from head to tail he is over 450 feet long, standing he is 360 feet tall (In other words, he's 36 stories tall). On the ends of his wings, where the feathers meet the wings, two metal plates start spinning. A mighty dragon roar could be heard as the plates fired off emmense voltage. Nosferatumon is cooked. "Lilymon, do you know who or what this dragon is?" Tai yells. "No, I've never seen him before in my life." Lilymon says back. "I may have an idea, but now's not the time for talk." Wizardmon calls out. The dragon pounds Nosferatumon into the earth. He stands on him and spews sulfury fire down upon as he stands on him. He throws him up using his powerful arms and snaps him in half in his jaws. "Is this the end to poor Nosferatumon?" Nosferatumon says, disintegrating, but instead of his remnents vanishing, they speed off into the distance, towards the flying island. "Now there's just 6 more!!" Tai says. The dragon though, decides he needs a reward, so he takes and flies over and scoops up Izzy and Kari into his talons. Nyaramon jumps up after them and the dragon grabs her in his right claw and flies off towards a remote island barely visible from the mountain. The mountainside and cliff altogether begin to quake. "Quick, back inside everyone!!" Lilymon yells, carrying Lewis. "But what about Izzy and Kari?" Tai yells. "We can't help them if we're not alive ourselves." Matt says to him. Matt and Sora drag him in. Mimi flies over to where Izzy was abducted and sees his laptop there. "Gotcha!! You're too valuable to lose." The entire cliffside collapses from all the battle damage. Going in, Lilymon looks around to see if any damage came to the city. "Who made that hole in the dome?"  
  
The next day, Lilymon and the others gather at the Serenity Medical Center. Elecmon comes out. "It doesn't look good. That uncontrolled surge of energy he unleashed on the mountain caused some intense muscle and bone damage. I figure that because of his undisciplined skills, it caused much harm to himself. That muscle relaxer/truth serum Peyotemon used didn't help either." "Isn't there anything we can do?" Lilymon says. "A Life digimon could accellerate the healing rate, but they can't heal this level of trauma unless they were a Giga who has had Life powers all their life. He'll be here at least a week, if we can find a Life digimon, that is." Elecmon finishes. "Well, I do have powerful Life abilities. I have brought him back from the dead before." Mimi says. "Okay, you prep. As for Sora, the procedure you told me this Digimon Emperor did on her was a marvel of bio-robotics, or cybernetics if you will. Now though, the strike to her arm has caused the organic and technological to turn on each other and start fighting one another. She will require an operation to purge all the organic material from her left arm if we are to save it. If we don't, the fighting will progress all over her body as the technological will consume the iron in her blood to reproduce, trying to consume her. The only person who would know how to do save her arm as is is the Digimon Emperor. Sora has OK'ed the proceedure and she'll be able to leave about the same time as Lewis. Well, I gotta get back to Secondary Village now." He goes back down the hall and gets on an elevator. Mimi, Tai, Botemon, Matt, Tsunomon, and Lilymon go into Lewis's room. "Well, here goes."  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
"Lilysapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
  
"Gaia's Touch!!"  
  
Lewis starts glowing. His skin looks healthier. His eyes open. Botemon looks up at Tai. "I can feel my strenght returning, Tai." Botemon says.  
  
"Botemon digivolve to Koromon!!"  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!!"  
  
A nurse walks in. "Uh, we could use your help. That Bukamon has gotten worse. Everyone leaves except Lilymon. "How did you save us?" she says. Lewis, with barely the strenght to lift his arm, grabs her left hand and caresses it. "Love can do strange things to a person." "But you were comatose, well, sort of." she says back to him. "I made a vow long ago, that when I found love, to protect it until death, and beyond. I didn't want to end up like most people today, letting love get hurt or flee, and ending up lonely. When I first lost you, I thought I had failed that vow, and my mind stayed troubled by that. But when I found you again, I was so happy. Besides, I could still hear everything that was going on. My burst of strenght left me with enough strenght to defend myself one more time." he says. "But you saved me instead." Lilymon mentions, fighting off tears. The nurse comes back in. "Madam President, the patient needs to rest now." "Okay." She gets up, kisses Lewis on the cheek, and leaves.  
  
Back at the apartment building where Lilymon lives (We'll call it the Presidential Tower from now on), arrangements were made for each kid to get their own room with their digimon. After getting a bath, and despoiting their stuff, they convened in Lilymon's room. "Do any of you know how the Overlords cloned you?" Lilymon asked. They sat and pondered, then Miyako answers, "I know!! That disc shooter he used on wasn't a weapon at all, it was a gene extractor of some sort. Why else would he fire just one volley, have it cut us, and then signal the discs to return and flee. He wanted our blood and skin cells so he could make evil clones. That also explains why there is no Tentomon, Kari, or Gatomon clone. They were never hit." TK adds in, "But why did my clone have Demidevimon instead of Patamon?" Mimi, fiddling with Izzy's laptop, says, "Because Patamons have corruption immunity. Instead of becoming some monstrosity, they just don't digivolve. Apparently they knew this and tried to find and opposite to Patamon. Who better than Demidevimon. Patamon = Angemon. Demidevimon = Devimon. Angels and Devils are absolute opposites." Matt scratches his head surprise and dumbfoundment. "I'm just never going to get used to her being so much more smarter than she used to be." Just then a transmission came in on the laptop. "Hey, it's Genai & Jake!!" she says. Genai's face pops up and it shows him and Jake held up in an office building, Jake guarding the elevator with an AK-47. "I was expecting Izzy, but you'll have to do." Genai says. "Hey, insulting people isn't nice." Mimi says back. "Sorry. I got to tell you what's going on." He continues. "Okay, but just because Izzy isn't here doesn't mean you get to dumb down the message. Tell us as though Izzy was here." Mimi adds on. "Well, we came to Camp David, but found it vacated. Then we were ambushed by Marines and Secret Service. Jake fought out of it and dragged me along. We carjacked one of those Army Jeeps and fled to Annapolis, where we have been held up for 5 days now." "Who wants to bail out Genai?" Tai yells. Tai's, Matt's, Mimi's, TK's, and Miyako's hands go up. Entering in the room is Piximon and Wizardmon. Genai says, "Hurry. You don't how hot Annapolis can get in August, espicially in a closed-up office building with no power. To speed things up, use the Digital Sat-Com Program on the CD. There should be a pad at your locale." The message ends. Piximon says, "Today's fight shows some of you are getting sloppy. Tai, Matt, Miyako, I want you three to stay here. You right now need the most training." "NO!!! Not more of your training!! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!! Last time I was trained by you, I sent half the time cleaning your house and the other half running from Tyrannomon!! What are you going to have us do now, polish the city with toothbrushes!!" Matt exerted. Piximon writes something down. "Polish city with toothbrushes. Why didn't I think of that?" he looks at Koromon. "In the last 9 days, how many times have you Terravolved?" "Uh..., 8 times, 5 times just yesterday." he answers. "And you, Gabumon?" "3 times. Only one a day." Gabumon answers. "How about you, Yokomon?" "Two times, both yesterday." Yokomon responds. "And now you, Mimi." "Uh, let's see.... 6 times. 2 times the day I first learned to do it, 3 times yesterday, and once today to treat Lewis and Bukamon. Yup, that's 6." she completes. "Okay, I can compile a training regiment for tomorrow with this. By the way, I think Mimi, TK, and Araiya should go for Genai, but that's my opinion." Piximon leaves. Wizardmon walks in. "I think I know who our dragon friend is. Remember that the Tauromon mentioned an amulet embedded in the gem in the metal plate that looked just like the Crest of Knowledge." everyone nods. "Well, one of the dome guards claimed that during the battle he heard a voice similar to Tentomon say 'Ouch!! My head...' after a girder fell down from the mountainside, then a flash of light, terrible screaming, roaring. He went down to investigate and found a pocket of mist in the general area of the girder, then seeing a dragon fly up and bust a hole through our dome. Fortunately, it didn't disrupt holographic function." Lilymon asks, "So, you're saying that that thing reared its head after the girder fell, and did something with Tentomon?" Wizardmon follows up, "A good assumption. We could have built Serenity over its native home, and the girder woke it up, and then attacked Tentomon afterwards, blaming him for awaking him. That's a good guess for someone without mind reading abilities. No, I found that the girder was irradiated by a powerful force, as though something digivolved. Then, on the cliff, I read its mind and found it to be paranoid, fearing that someone had deceived him, as though his friendship was a token one, that he more interested in the laptop. That, and Peyotemon sneezed near him just before the alarms went off." Tai comments, "No way!! You're saying that the dragon IS Tentomon!! But does any of this have to do with Kari?" Wizardmon finishes up, "He probably wants to be with the most truthful person he knows, that being your sister." He flips the page on the clipboard. "We tracked him to an uncharted island about 250 miles away. He would catch an air landing, but he wouldn't expect an underwater landing. I think I know the perfect rescue mission plan." Lilymon says, "Good. Have it ready in 3 days." Wizardmon leaves. "Well, I guess they settled it. Mimi, TK, and Araiya will get Jake and Genai. Tai, Miyako, and Matt will start training with Piximon, and Joe will sit back and wait while Bukamon recovers." "I hope this place has some good decongestants." Joe says. Lilymon quotes, "We expected you guys to find this place, so Joe, we got the best decongestants and anti-histamines that the real world has to offer." Joe jumps with excitement, "I'll be the healthiest person on Earth!!" She leans over to Tai and whispers, "Don't worry, we know he's a hypochrondriac, so we loaded the place with placeboes just for him."  
  
The next day, they are awoken by Piximon smacking them over their heads with a stick. This worked on everyone but Mimi, who just rolled over. He continued to pummel her senseless to no avail. He stopped when she grabbed the stick and broke it. Next he tried ice. Nothing. All she did was say in her sleep, "Gotta turn down the AC." Finally, he tried a small gong. All he heard was her saying, "What am doing watching The Gong Show?" Piximon gave up. "The city could be going up in flames and she'd sleep peacefully. How do you wae her up?" Lilymon walks to her door. "Hurry up!! There's a sale at Macy's!! 25% off everything in the store until noon!!" Mimi bolts out the bed, and probably set a world record for getting dressed. She ran out of her room when Tai called her, "Uh, sorry, there was no sale. We needed to wake you up." she punches him and goes back to her room. "That's for waking me up at 7 o' clock in the morning for no good reason, and lying to me to get me up." She grows closer to her bed. Lilymon stands in the doorway. "Oh no, you don't!! Flower Cannon!!" Lilymon blows up Mimi's bed. She stops in mid-step. "But staying up is also good. Yes, very good. I'm going to see if there's something for breakfast now." she runs to the stairs. "The elevator was right there." Tai mutters, holding his jaw. "I'm a great motivational speaker." Lilymon comments to Tai. After eating a breakfast of whatever they wanted, they split off into their groups. Joe went and got a relaxing massage while everyone got ready. Lilymon leads them to a temple. "This was here when Serenity was established. It ties into a vast network of other pads that go all over the Digital World. We know where they lead, and where they are, but we can't seem to operate them. Genai said you could. Now, if you want the quickest route to the Koromon Village on Server, take the one that ends up near Etemon's old pyramid. It's the closest to the Washington, DC rift." she hands Mimi $5000. "While you're out, get some T1's and a Palm Pilot. Oh, and a cell phone with a one of those 1-year unlimited use and no roaming charges contracts. We really need to upgrade government communications systems around here." Mimi reviews the files on the disc. She is prompted to enter a password. "Enter Password? I'll show you!!" She goes to DOS and starts altering the CMO settings in BIOS. "Whoa, 8 days ago I knew nothing of computers except that they could access the Internet and you could play Solitaire on them, and here I am now, altering DOS command codes. It's like I'm possessed!!" Screens flash by on and off as she meddles with Izzy's password files. "Deleting all .pwl files...., now. Izzy, you can't keep any secrets from me." Araiya butts in. "You sure you should have deleted all the .pwl files? What if the computer falls in the wrong hands?" "Except for Windows 2001 and the Sat-Com program, this is a 34,632 Yen paperweight. C'mon, most laptops are designed to be disposable. See, if you think about it, it all makes perfect sense." "Sure it does. Maybe later." Araiya says. Patamon butts in, "It was bad enough listening to Izzy explain computers. Now this. Maybe I'll just buy one of those books for dummies and get it over with." "Sat-Com online. Let's go get Genai!!" The pad lights up, and they flash away. The second pad lights up. Everyone is thrown to ground. Patamon notices something. "Isn't this where we found out that this a shadow world of Earth and TK got the Crest of Hope? Isn't this the Sphinx?" TK says, "This does remind me of the Sphinx. But I thought it was destroyed." "Remember, the Digital World was rebuilt after we had beaten Apocalymon, so all the buildings that were destroyed were restored." Andromon, having digivolved back to his Champion level earlier that morning, says, "Intruder!! Intruder!! 500 feet ahead!!" A figure in a short to medium length dress stands in the mouth of the Sphinx. "You're calling me the intruder? I live here, at least temporarily. Who are you?" she yells down the hall. "I'm TK!!" TK shouts back, "And this is Patamon, Mimi, Araiya, and Andromon." Mimi squints at her. "All that light outside is makng it hard to see your face, but that dress I reconize. You visit a Gekomon castle in the recent past?" "Well, I did pass by a Gekomon castle having a yard sale a year or so ago, before the Dark Masters leveled it." the woman said. "Mind letting us see your face, seeing how we're all getting to know one another." "Okay, but don't ask for my name. I don't really remember mine." She steps forward. Araiya looks at her, mouth gaping. "Another S... so.. Sora!!" Yup, the computer copy of Sora in fact lived on despite the pyramid's destruction. She looked like an adult in her mid-20's and had brown hair dangling down to her hips. TK says, "Whoa, she's much older than the Sora we know." Mimi adds on, "Let's see here, 1 minute of real time equals 1 day here before the Overlords arose so, let see here. We found the pyramid about 4 months into our journey through this world. We spent 4 more months here until we found the gate at Myotismon's castle. We were in the real world for 3 days, came back and fought the Dark Masters for another 4 months, and then time synchrinized, so you are....." she takes a moment to calculate. "24 years old." "Yeah. The Gekomon were even nice enough to resew this dress to meet my physical parameters and needs." Sora says. Patamon says, "I'm beginning to believe Biyomon was right. There ARE millions of Soras, well, at least three or four, if you counted the Masked Empress." Araiya taps the shoulders of TK. "Need the FYI?" "Oh, see, the digimon called Datamon abducted Sora after we were nice enough to free them, and copied her. We all though he had deleted her when we saved Sora, but I guess all he did was saved her onto the computer, and then she must of reactivated on her own afterwards from another computer." "Well maybe that's why I don't remember anything before age 11. Well, although I have a general distrust of strangers, I feel as though I already know you from somewhere, so I'll trust you, for now. Why are you here..., Mimi?" Sora asked. "We're going to save a friend, Genai. You wanna come with? We could help you learn about your past." "Well, okay. I was going to move on anyway." She gets up a sack and ties it over her shoulder. "You mind leading the way? If I were to lead the way, I'd just get us all lost somewhere. Besides, living here on Server for nearly 13 years, you should know this like the palm of your hand, or something like that." They head off into the canyon.  
  
Meanwhile,at Overlord HQ, NeoApocalymon sits looking out a window. "The Anti-Digidestined have proven themselves well. Ken, give them some, enhancements." he signals him, and him and Wormmon go down to do it. "The remnants of Nosferatumon rush through the window and into a vial. Ah, so the Chronicles are occuring as written. Anytime soon, I shall have the Sword of Life, and Life itself will bow to me. Lucimon, prep the Zybots and the armies. Time to invade the real world."  
  
"Will they reach Genai in time? How did this new Sora live for so long in the Digital World alone, with no memories or friends? What does NeoApocalymon plan to do in the real world? How will Lewis's truth change President Lilymon? And what of Izzy, Kari, and Nyaramon taken hostage by the dragon revealed to be some altered form of Tentomon? What will Ken do to the Anti-Digidestined? Why did the United States government turn on Jake? Find out in 'First Terra: Chapter 6 - The Dragon's True Name'!!" 


	6. The Dragon's True Name

First Terra  
  
Chapter 6: The Dragon's True Name  
  
Prologue: I guess I got a rhythm going now. Odd number chapters are short, even chapters are long. Can't break the cycle. So break out some more of that wonderful Colombian bean and drink up. Here's another long one. Now, if you're wondering how I'd came up with the name, here's how I did it. First, I took the obvious info, Herculeskabuterimon, and then got an idea. This is a Greek mythical hero, and this element is Lightning, so I figured that an ancient mythical Thunder God would be a suitable name, and since Zeus is overused and I came up with the idea of NorseZudomon earlier that day, I figured 'Who better than Odin, the Norse God of Lightning to name him after?' So I named his Giga level Odinkabuterimon. Well, I'm not going to reveal his name (You'll have to read the story first), but a good hint woud be that if any of you have ever played Final Fantasy 3, you know that the Magicite Shard Odin is upgraded and becomes a new shard, capable of teaching your party members the Quick spell. More secrets how I named the characters in later chapters. That's all I'll say about the dragon and names. Oh, by the way, right-wing voters and political dissidents will LOVE this chapter. Now to recap, here is Matt.  
  
"Well, after Tai and the others returned from the past, Lilymon, the official President of Serenity, the last safe haven from the Overlords of Chaos, filled us in on current events and where we were. We met the rest of the government, which consisted of many of our Digimon allies from the past. After Lewis and Yokomon ran from an very ticked-off Frigimon and fell into the city inlet, the mountains were attacked by the Overlords' armies, which included their new DigiZybots, evil mindless, emotionless digimon replica killing machines from the future, and to our surprise, evil clones of ourselves. They made all their digimon digivolve to their Ultimate level and attack us. We followed suit and it quickly led to disaster for us. We dashed in, trying to fight the Anti-Digidestined in a fist-fight while our digimon fought on. They seemed to know all our weaknesseses and exploited them. They made a fatal mistake when they hurt Lilymon and enraged Lewis. He Armor Warp Digivolved to Hypertomorrowsapien and fought three Terras with only the help of NeptuneZudomon and Xaviomon. Araiya's continuing persistance and attempts to warn Xaviomon gave Xaviomon the power to Warp Digivolve again to AlcyaidXaviomon, a Giga level Machine digimon. Lewis continue to fight Bakkaigarurumon when his energy levels maxed out all of a sudden and unleashed a power called 'Omega Silver.' He blew away the Anti-Digidestined in one fell swoop and even destroyed Bakkaigarurumon!! His power grew unstable, and NeptuneZudomon and Sora were hurt by some of the unstable energy. He passed out on the ground after finishing the attack, and Lucimon & Nosferatumon were there to cause more headaches. Some quick acting by Mimi, Patriotaviamon, DaoGarurumon, and AlcyaidXaviomon turned the tide against him. Araiya captured the spotlight again when she used AlcyaidXaviomon's Manual Override option to get the wounded digimon to safety. Then Nosferatumon fought back with a vengenge. We were nearly done for when a badly wounded Tauromon warned Nosferatumon of a deadly dragon that was decimating his armies. The dragon then turned his attention to Nosferatumon. He thrashed him with his fire and lightning, then stood on him, threw him up, and snapped him in half in his jaws, making the Overlords 6 strong. The dragon then turned on us and took Izzy, Kari, and Nyaramon away to a distant isle. We were left with questions that over the next two days were slowly answered. Now it's a race against time to save Jake and Genai from a military and police siege and Izzy and Kari from the dragon. What ever happened to idea of Utopia?"  
  
August 19, 2000: Lewis has been out of the hospital for 4 days now and Sora out for two. Bukamon has healed up and returned to Gomamon. Koromon though, is still Koromon. Matt and Miyako seem to be having an easier time training. "Wow!! I didn't know that you had a Mega level and an Armor Mega level, Hawkmon." Miyako speaks in delight. Matt had it very easy. All he had to do was supply the juice for Gabumon, as he always has done before. Gabumon though, had to learn how to best take advantage of the energy, or when to let it just pool up for later. Tai and Koromon though, had a very hard time training. "You can't rashly Terravolve. Your enemies will exploit your overkill over time and it will be your undoing." Piximon says to Tai and Koromon. Lewis was sent to meditate, to focus, and at the end of each day, Piximon would meet him and spar with him, trying to help incite another Omega Silver, but with no luck each night. Sora, with help from Wizardmon, helped her to use her new arm in self-defense situations. These are the events preceeding now. We start at a gala, celebrating the efforts of the Digidestined. Everyone is in formal wear, of course getting Lewis to part with his sandals is a different story. Everyone gathers at their repective tables, and the Digidestined gather at the main table. Talonmon says, "Please welcome the President of Serenity, Lilymon." Everyone stands as she enters. Instead of her normal dress, gloves, and boots, she is wearing a jade green sequin dress with gold vines wrapped around it in a manner similar to her normal dress. It splits on either side just above her knees. She is wearing a white silk version of her standard gloves, with white flower petals on them instead of golden yellow petals. On her feet are a pair of emerald high heels. Her blossom on her head was open, revealing her full vines of hair all arond the blossom petals. A few small vines of hair even hang down in front of her face. Around her neck is a gold and diamond necklace with at the center a flower opened to reveal to show an emerald wrapped in vines. "Boy, Mimi would be envious of her wardrobe." Miyako said. Lilymon makes her way to the table. She acknowledges the crowd. "Good evening, digimon and humans alike. Tonight, we gather to honor those who were chosen 4 years ago to save these worlds. We honor the Digidestined tonight with this, a Universal Keycard for each of you, and this plaque." Tai accepts on behalf of the group. "We are pleased to see such respect and admiration from all of you. We still a ways to go, but we are on our way now. Just six more to go!!" Everyone cheers. Outside, the Anti-Digidestined, except for Moe and his Gomamon, lurk in the shadows. "Never leave construction half done." Metzger whispers to himself, looking at the mostly repaired hole in the dome. Tamiko panics, "I'm scared of the dark." "You're scared of your own shadow, you wussy." Cora mutters back. She thinks to herself, "How did I get stuck with biggest loser ever?" "Remember, no big fighting unless we're caught. Set the C-4, arm the Dark Rings, then have a weenie roast, using the Digidestined as the weenies." Metzger says. Inside, Tai has just wrapped up their acceptance speech, and everyone goes to the floor for dancing. A waltz is played. Tai and Sora go out on the floor and dance. Tai, though looking great in his tux, was not the best dancer. Sora, in a red spaghetti-strap short dress and dress sandals, made up for his lack of grace. "Well, Sora, this is something I never knew that you could do." he says to her. "I'm full of things, okay, I'm not full, but there's a few things you don't know about me." she says, smirking. Lewis walks over to the band and talks to the director as the waltz ends. "Say, have you ever heard of a song by a band called 'Creed' called 'With Arms Wide Open?'" The director nods his head. "Mind playing it?" The director says, "I'd need a vocal." Matt walks up. "I can do that." Matt takes a microphone and the director takes the other. The director says, "Now we have a special request for a song called, 'With Arms Wide Open.'" Matt covers the mike and deepens his voice slightly. Lewis takes Lilymon's hand. "Can I have this dance?" he asks her. They get up and take the floor. The music starts. About the time of the second verse, the entire floor belongs to them. Their elegant dance impresses everyone. "Wow. I didn't know Lewis and Lilymon were that graceful." Miyako blurts out. Joe comments, "I wish I could dance that good. When I dance, I just keep tripping over my two left feet." They continue to dance, meanwhile the Anti-Digidestined continue wiring the place with enough plastic explosives to blow them all the way to the moon and back. Cora looks down from the rafters. "Boy, I wish could be down there right about now." she thinks. Tanaki crawls over and smacks her. "We have a job to do. Stop watching them and finish wiring the plastique." Her Biyomon hovers beside her. "Boy, these guys can be so pushy. You okay?" she says to Cora. "I'm alright. Now get back to wiring before I.... before I.... Just go." She sets her C-4 and goes on, watching Sora as she crawls along. Cora thinks to herself watching them, "Am I losing my hate?" Lewis and Lilymon continue to dance majestically, and as the song ends, they kiss. Everyone applaudes. Matt bows. Just then, Shapiro loses his grip on the girder and falls down to the floor. He says, "Huh... huh... Cool,..... I fell." Metzger slaps his forehead. "You idiot!!" He uses a handless radio on his ear. "Okay, set it to 30 and let's get out." Drew arms the plastic explosives. "We are go!!" he yells. "Ariel, Kate, Tanaki, distract them. Cora, fetch that pansy Tamiko from the girder." Metzger orders out. Tamiko butts in, "I'm the leader, not you. I give the orders. Now Ariel, Kate, and Tanaki, block the exit and distract them. Cora, could you get me. I'm scared of heights." Ariel says, "Noboby's going anywhere. Everyone NecroWarp Digivolve!!"  
  
"Demidevimon Warp Digivolve to Shadowdevimon!!"  
"Andromon NecroWarp Digivolve to Machinedramon!!"  
"Hawkmon NecroWarp Digivolve to Necrotrimon!!"  
  
Sora says, "We got to get these people out of here!!" She tries to lead everyone to the emergency exit, but Shadowdevimon cuts them off.  
  
"Fiend Spike!!" he screams out.  
  
Black spikes run from his fingers and manage to impale a table and an Aquagullmon leading the guests. Both become Dark Matter statues in seconds. Quick, Biyomon, Warp Digivolve!!"  
  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
  
She swoops in and busts down the wall. "This will be hard without any help. Any of my special attacks will set off the explosives, so I'm left to hand-to-hand combat." As the guests flee the building, Aviamon swoops in to wrestle with Shadowdevimon. Gabumon says, "We must help Aviamon."  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
  
"Let's see that training in use, Hawkmon!!" Miyako yells.  
  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Sentinelmon!!"  
  
Beside NorseZudomon was what you could say is a male version of Aviamon, but is 10' taller, wears a gold cuirass, and wields a halberd. "Go get them!!" Matt yells.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!!"  
"Viking Sword!!"  
"Vigilant Eye!!"  
  
Shadowdevimon and Necrotrimon are caught off guard and are frozen. "Quick!! Finish getting everyone out while they're frozen." Metalgarurumon calls out. Everyone but Lewis, Lilymon, and two guards have gotten out. They head for the opening when Machinedramon looks at them. "I don't think so. Giga Cannon!!" He seals the hole and causes parts of the roof to start falling. One of the guards jumps over and knocks Lewis and Lilymon out of the way of a girder. "Looks like its time to suit up." he says. Lilymon grabs his shoulder. "Remember, nothing rash. I want you back in one piece." She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"DigiArmor Optimize!!"  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien!!"  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Teleport!!"  
  
He teleports everyone outside. Shadowdevimon and Necrotrimon break out of the ice.  
  
"Fiend Spike!!"  
"Carrion Feast!!"  
  
A quantum rift formed in the sky, releasing locusts, insects, and other various scavengers down upon the group. Scavenging birds swarmed over the digimon, pecking away. Ignored by them, the Fiend Spike grazes Metalgarurumon and his left upper shoulder becomes Dark Matter. Avaimon smacks away some locusts and says, "We're not dead yet."  
  
"Flame Tornado!!"  
  
Tons of regular and extra crispy vulture and bugs lined the streets of Serenity. Machinedramon jumps on Sentinelmon and fires his Giga Cannon. Sentinelmon reverts to Hawkmon, but Machinedramon is neutralized by Lewis when he barraged by his Hypertomorrowsapien Boomerangs. The Serenity National Guard comes in. It's lead by a Mega level Water Nymph called Undinemon and another Zudomon. In the ranks are Gesomon, Ikkakumon, Bakemon, Sirenamon, Aquagullmon, and three Megakabuterimons. "All together!!" Undinemon yells. The entire guard fires at once at Shadowdevimon. He is set in motion backwards. Undinemon then handsprings into the air.  
  
"Fin Kick!!"  
  
It makes Shadowdevimon airborn. She lands on her fin and raises her arms skyward.  
  
"Raging Typhoon!!"  
  
Winds pick up and a wave of water comes from behind her. It passes her and slams into Shadowdevimon. He is being hurled upwards by the wave. As he falls, Zudomon and NorseZudomon stand under him waiting, Hammers drawn.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!!"  
"Thor's Hammer!!"  
  
The combined might is enough to slam him into the rockface. He become a digiegg. Necrotrimon flies over the gala hall. "Necrotrimon will not be enough. Tamiko, Drew, Shapiro, Mai, reinforce him." Metzger says. Necrotrimon attacks.  
  
"Dark Skies!!"  
  
Beams of absolute darkness start piercing the dome, slamming down on the ground. Aviamon looks at one of the beams heading for Tai and Koromon.  
  
"Avaimon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixaviamon!!"  
  
"Agumon NecroWarp Digivolve to Impalergreymon!!"  
"Impalergreymon NecroWarp Digivolve to Holocaustgreymon!!"  
"Gazimon NecroWarp Digivolve to Xenogazimon!!"  
"Drew, Ninth Anti-Digidestined Armor NecroWarp Digivolve to Psychosapien!!"  
"Palimon NecroWarp Digivolve to Toxicmon!!"  
"Toxicmon NecroWarp Digivolve to Desolenmon!!"  
  
"Anthrax Clouds!!" chanted Holocaustgreymon.  
"Anti-Electrical Super Charger!!" Xenogazimon follows.  
"Psychosapien Minigun!!" Drew yells.  
"Endless Drought!!" Desolenmon calls.  
  
Phoenixavaimon is able to deflect most of it with her Solar Wind attack. "Get Tai away from here!!" Sora yells to Phoenixavaimon. She swoops down and scoops up Tai and Koromon. Metzger says, "Forget the plastique. Activate Stage 2!!" He pulls out hundreds of finger-sized rings. He pushes a button of a remote, and they expand to full size. He throws them out. Much of the guard is taken over, followed by Serenity's cabinet. One heads for Lewis and Lilymon. "I'm getting you to safety." he says. Lilymon returns, "But there's no ti...." He teleports her outside the valley. He charges at Drew.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Blade!!"  
  
The attacks cuts across Drew's left arm, piercing the armor and cutting open the skin. Drew grabs his arm in, but all of a sudden Lewis is doing the same thing. He moves his to reveal the exact same cut on his arm. "I don't get it. I struck you and you never hit me, yet we both have the same exact injuries." Drew gets up and kicks him in the chest, throwing into the air. The instant Lewis went airborne, Drew went airborne as though he were kicked too. "That wasn't fair." Lewis says, throwing a spear on the ground at Drew. It hit his shoulder, but this time Lewis didn't suffer the same injury. "That's it. It must be some sort of built-in anti-combat gene that we possess at this level. Apparently, we can't fight hand-to-hand or with melee weapons...." "But projectiles still work!! Psychosapien Boomerang!!" Lewis jumps up 210' into the air and charges up.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Elementals!!"  
  
Drew gets a charge out of that blast and smacks into the back of Holocaustgreymon. Drew teleports back to Lewis. "I'm going to play with your friends. How about playing with this army?" He teleports some the Dark Ring digimon in Lewis's way. Meanwhile, Metalgarurumon and Phonixaviamon have their hands full with Holocaustgreymon and Desolenmon.  
  
"Anthrax Cloud!!"  
"Nuclear Winter!!" Desolenmon chants.  
  
A cloud of toxic gas swirls around as the area grows colder, and colder, and colder. "Sensors show temperatures of -206 degrees Fahrenheit in our area." Phoenixaviamon starts coughing from the anthrax. "I feel real... (Cough) lightheaded." She doubles over coughing. Necrotrimon flies overhead.  
  
"Carrion Feast!!"  
  
The carrion eaters fly and swarm Phoenixaviamon. She, from being so weak from the anthrax, can barely fight back. Metalgarurumon turns and shoots his Metal Wolf Snout and starts destroying them. NorseZudomon rushes in retrieves Phoenixaviamon from the mist. "Birdie, you caused enough trouble for the night. Friga's Arrows!!" He shoots the wings of Necrotrimon and cause him to crash land. Holocaustgreymon hits NorseZudomon in the back of the head with the butt of an M-80, then arms the grenade launcher on it, and fires. The resultant blast blows him and Phoenixaviamon back into the mist. "Koromon, ready or not, we got to help them." Tai says. "They're getting thrashed!!"  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!!"  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
  
"Terraforce!!"  
  
It throws Holocaustgreymon into his own anthrax. A tube ran from his helmet to his mouth. "You think I would use anthrax without having my own self-contained air supply?" Holocaustgreymon says aloud, unable to see Wargreymon.  
  
"Novaforce!!"  
  
He spins down toward the cloud and slams Holocaustgreymon into a nearby building. The Novaforce bought Metalgarurumon the time to slip NorseZudomon and Phoenixaviamon out of now dissipating cloud. In front of Metalgarurumon was an atrocious site. Lewis running from the guard, Sora and Matt nearly frozen from the Nuclear Winter attack, their skin blue, and Miyako and Hawkmon running for their lives from Necrotrimon. Buildings were on fire. "Paradise lost...." Metalgarurumon utter is shock. "It's all up to Tai and Wargreymon now." Deciding that Wargreymon is their last big threat, the evil digimon gather at his location. "Well, nice knowing you." Metzger says.  
  
"THE SHARD OF FUTILITY!!"  
"THE SHARD OF KNAVERY!!"  
  
"Holocaustgreymon Dark Terravolve to Armageddongreymon, Ignoble Butcher!!"  
"Desolenmon Dark Terravolve to Golgothamon, Executioner of Martyrs!!"  
  
Armageddongreymon looks like a 200 foot tall cross of Lucimon, Skullgreymon, Wargreymon, NeoApocalymon, and Devimon into one demonic being, with Dark Matter bones and skin, a head like Skullgreymon, four Devimon-like wings, crimson armor styled like NeoApocalymon's plating, and horrible weapons, such as a morningstar, drill, jagged sword, and a cybernetic implant in his left palm that fires nuclear warheads. He was so hideous that Tai vomitted in digust. "Can we say 'Pretty Mushroom Cloud?'" Armageddongreymon starts laughing maniacally, flies over Wargreymon's head and opens his hand, with his hand just a foot away from his head.  
  
"Planet Killer!!" he psychotically screams.  
  
"How dare you!!" Tai says, throwing a rock at him to get his attention. "You'll kill hundreds of innocent digimon and humans, along with your own allies." "Oh, well. Friendly fire." He prepares to launch. Cora and Biyomon come out of the gala hall with the remote detenator. She looks at Amageddongreymon. "You're sick. I work with you and even I wouldn't do something that barbarous and inhumane." "Shut up, you're ruining my fun." he says back. Tamiko punches her. "Shut up and let him wipe out life. Besides, it's fun." "When did this go from a simple terrorist attack slash invasion to a mission of genocide?" "I'll tell you later. Right now, I gotta get some shoe leather between me and Ground Zero." The arguing distracts Armageddongreymon, giving Tai some time.  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
  
"Wargreymon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
  
"Paladin's Cure!!"  
  
The Dark Rings shatter, followed by the healing of Phoenixaviamon and NorseZudomon, then the re-energizing of Lewis and Hawkmon. NorseZudomon goes around firing arrows and putting out the fires. Paladingreymon turns and strikes Armageddongreymon with his sword. He pushes him back.  
  
"Double Edge!!"  
  
It continues to push Armageddongreymon back. Armageddongreymon charges Paladingreymon, swinging his morningstar.  
  
"Supernova!!"  
  
The morningstar heated up and struck Paladingreymon at the speed of light. He flies across the valley and slams 20 feet into the mountainside. His chestplate is cracked. Lewis says, "If we don't regroup our strenght, he'll have Paladingreymon for lunch!!" "We're still too weak, and we have to stop the others!!" Sora says to Lewis. Just then, Lilymon returns. "Let me know when you're going to teleport me next time." she says to Lewis. "I have a question. How long did it take to build Serenity?" "Four days with with this box I got from the beings." She answers back to Lewis. "I figure I'll need to use some of its supplies after all this is over with." He looks at the box. "Chia Metropolis. Wow, now I've seen everything." "Yeah, all you gotta do is build the girders up, add floors, add water, and the chia building does the rest in days, in you properly set it up. It works on some sort of advanced dehydration technology they created. Only problem is that they only work in this valley." "Novel." Sora says. "Why do you ask?" Lilymon continues. "In order to save Serenity, I believe we may have to level it first. Evac the civilians." Just then, Necrotrimon pounces. Miyako yells to Hawkmon, "You got the strenght to take him out?" "I believe so." he says. "Then let's do it. DigiArmor Optimize!!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Warp Digivolve to Metalgriffimon, Love's Sentinel!!"  
  
A golden metal griffin with a similar missile launcher configuration and wings as Metalgarurumon is the result of the Warp Digivolve. On his chest is a red heart hollowed by another heart inside of it, similar to the heart in the Crest of Liberty. Organic talons are in front, and silver lion legs are in back. His eyes glow green, as metal feathers protude from the ends of the wings. Dual jets emerge from his sides. Between his wings, a minigun pops up out of his back and go over his head. Miyako jumps on and takes hold of the minigun. Metalgriffimon charges the pouncing Necrotrimon. Clank, clank his feet go as he runs.  
  
"Charmed Warhead!!"  
  
Mtalgriffimon's chest opens inside the heart and releases a warhead. Necrotrimon is knocked for a loop and Metalgriffimon flies after.  
  
"Metal Tempest Wing!!"  
  
The wings rotate so the metal fethers point at Necrotrimon and fire off at him. New feathers replace them shortly. Necrotrimon slams the mountainside. Metalgriffimon opens his missile doors and barrages Necrotrimon with 30+ missiles. The final barrage does it and he returns to Poromon. In the background, Paladingreymon is getting gangbanged by everyone.  
  
"Demon Shadow!!" Armageddongreymon calls forth.  
"Acid Rain!!" Golgothamon summons.  
"Psychosapien Minigun!!"  
"Proto Thunder!!" Xenogazimon yells.  
  
"Somebody has to help Paladingreymon!!" Lilymon says. Paladingreymon, now without plate armor and minimal chain mail on his torso, his shield broken, his split shields and capes laying on the ground, burning, and his sword nowhere to be found, tries to block it all with his left forearm plate.  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
  
He fires out a volley and gives him some distance to work with. He manages to find his sword in the rubble. Armageddongreymon charges with the drill from behind and almost gets him but Lewis warns Paladingreymon and he sidesteps him and hits him with his sword, cutting off one of his wings. Lewis yells up, "Paladingreymon, use the Light of Judgemen...... !!" As soon he began talking, Paladingreymon started to glow and shine all over. The other digimon start backing away. Wizardmon looks at him. "His energy levels are peaking!!"  
  
"Omega Orange: Light of Judgement!!"  
  
The evil digimon and digidestined run in fear. Cora and Tamiko still stand there, arguing, unaware of the passing events. They all have gotten out of the dome when Paladingreymon raises his sword into the sky. "What are all of you scared of? A light show. He doesn't impress me." Armageddongreymon charges him, and is met by a sphere of white light. He flies back 150 feet and slides along the ground. He fires a beam of light into the sky and it hits the moon, the sun, and the other celestial bodies of the Digital World. The mountains start glowing. Lasers start beading into his sword. All the good kids' digimon revert to their Rookie level, the energy they had feeding the sword. The light grew so intense that not even Paladingreymon could bear to look upon the sword. Armageddongreymon looked at what was happening with fear. He gets a missile lock.  
  
"Planet Killer!!"  
  
No results. He just absorbs the blast. Paladingreymon surges. "IMPOSSIBLE!!" Armageddongreymon screams.  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Activate Omega Orange Attack!!"  
"Omega Orange Attack Initiate!!"  
  
Paladingreymon swings the sword around him once, pointed to the sky as he kneeled, then slammed it into the earth. Time stopped. Light surged through the valley, beyond the valley, and off the coast. The intense light could be seen as far away as from the Digital World's equivilent of Pluto. Instead of leveling Serenity like a normal Light of Judgement would have, it instead restored it. Armageddongreymon vaporized very slow and extremely painfully, as though some sort of ultimate justice for his crimes. Light bursted from all his orifices. When all that was left was his skeleton, he exploded. The same began to happen to Tamiko. Cora, on the other hand, her evil began to glow black. Inside her heart, a small area of white glowed. As the light hit her, it made the white grow, and the black shatter. She screams in absolute pain. After a few seconds though, the pain is gone. In fact, after 10 seconds of exposure, she starts having a sense of euphoria sweep over her. Her black digivice melts away to reveal an all-white one in its place around her neck. The light blocks all sight.  
  
When the light clears, a digiegg sits where Paladingreymon stood. Everyone started waking up. "Where's Paladingreymon?" Tai says, looking aroud for him. Gomamon brings him the digiegg. "Here he is. He used up so much energy fighting that he reverted to an egg, just like Angemon did fighting Devimon." Piximon comes by. "This is why I especially wanted to train you again. You abuse that amulet's power as though it's the only answer. Sometimes the weaker being has the advantage over the stronger. His best combat skills are in fighting uneven fights where he is outnumbered. I'll bet you haven't used his Giga level since he got his Terra level. I'm going to bet that one day when you need him most, he'll be gone or corrupted. All the Terravolutions in such a short period for such a newcomer to the ability can take it's toll on poor Botemon here, as tonight proved. Put faith in his lower levels' abilities, and this hopefully will never happen again." The atention turns to the others. Lilymon finds this awkward-looking radio. "Lilymon to Repair Crew, copy. What's the total damage assessment?" One of her guards radios back, "Uh, Madam President, you're not going to believe this, but there absolutely zero damage to anything. All structures intact. It's like nothing ever happened. I don't know what to say." Sora looks around. "Maybe that Omega Orange attack somehow reversed all the damaged." The radio cuts back on. "Come quick, we found one of the Anti-Digidestined and her digimon, at least I think this is one of them. She's not wearing the typical Anti-Digidestined garb, and this digimon isn't a Biyomon. It's a Dovemon." Lilymon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Lewis, and Gabumon run over, followed by Matt. They all see Cora lying face up on the ground, but instead of the black leather body suit and blonde hair she had, she was wearing a white silk dress similar in design to the one Sora out on for the banquet. Her hair looked just like Sora's in style, except it is light blonde/virtually white and the back of her hair hangs down to her hips. Around her neck is a digivice just like the ones the good kids have, except it's all white. Inside of it, attached to the string is her crest. They look at the digivice. Lewis takes a hold to it. "Access Crest Information." A holographic bitmap a crest resembling the Crest of Liberty, but instead of having the Crest of Knowledge running through the top of it vertically, the Crest of Light rests in the center. The digivice starts playing a AVI file. "The Crest of Redemption, the crest that symbolizes the power to change one's fate through their own actions, looks like this. It is a derived concept of Love, Liberty, and Light. Created 3 minutes ago, the bearer of this Crest is the child Cora, with digimon Dovemon." The digivice plays this message. Lewis asks it, "How did this happen?" "The creation of the Crest of Redemption was the result of an unusually high magnitude Light of Judgement attack. Instead of incinerating Cora and Biyomon is milliseconds, as it had done to the other victims, it found that she had some good, some love in her heart, and amplified that good. It in fact amplified it so greatly that all traces of evil were totally annihilated. Her crest and digivice went through a Formatting mode, where they were re-engineered to operate for good. The same occurred to Biyomon, who was transmutated to a new digimon called Dovemon. Her optimal form is the Giga digimon is Archangeaviamon." It shows a 3-D picture of her. "She looks like a cross between Siantangewomon and Phoenixaviamon, wearing a variation of Archangemon's armor." Gomamon says. The digivice shuts off. They put it back on her neck and look at Dovemon. In appearance, she looks like a white Biyomon with a pink beak and legs. "Man, I really wish Mimi had put the Sat-Com program on the Temple computer instead of lugging Izzy's laptop with her. We are falling behind in our Digimon knowledge." Matt says. The guards haul Cora and Dovemon to a secure area. "What will we do if they attack again. I mean, we can't rely on you guys forever." Lilymon says to the kids. Wizardmon walks up with a smirk. "Don't worry. In addition to destroying another evil digimon and Digidestined, it also had another adverse effect on them. It didn't hurt them from the range they were at, but it cause them to be a little forgetful. Right now, they are trying to find out where they are. I believe they won't Serenity again. I don't even think they remember anything involving here. And we have Paladingreymon to thank." All the party guests begin to return to the gala hall. Lewis walks up to Lilymon, "Now, where were we?" They kiss intensely as the full moon moves clear of the clouds.   
  
Miles away, The Anti-Digidestined were sitting on the ground, confused. "Where, and why, are we here?" Metzger yells out. "I have no idea. I want to know why I have a digiegg?" Tanaki says. "Well, let's just go home. I got a facial in the morning." Mai says. "I hope Moe gets done with that 'job' we gave him. He should be back in a few days." Metzger says, laughing.  
  
Mimi, Araiya, TK, and Sora #2 (We got 3 Sora's in this story, so from now on, I'll refer to them by number, ordered by time of creation) reach the waterfall near the Koromon village. "I though this was blocked off." TK says. "Oh, no, the Koromon had it cleared out just after Etemon's defeat." Sora #2 says. They near the village. "The only that looks like it has changed since I was here last is that the desert between the forest and the coast must have sank into the sea." Mimi comments. They come to the outskirts, but instead of Koromon, they see Koromon being used for target practice by an army working for the Overlord. In the center, near the portal is Moe and Gomamon, giving a rally speech. The cheering of his underlings keeps the Digidstined from hearing the speech. "How are going to get past that?" Araiya asks. Mimi says, "Leave this to me."   
  
"Lilysapia Warp Digivolve to Dryadsapia!!"  
  
She crawls over and grabs a Tauromon. "You feel something?" the Tauromon asks. "Must be mosquitoes." another one says. Mimi crawls back. "What did touching them do for us?" Araiya asks. "You'll see." Mimi responds. She takes up a spot in a tree. An axe forms in her hand.  
  
"Zodiac Axe!!" she calls out.  
  
She hurls the axe into the crowd. She starts making more and more, hurling them at them. The group, confused and paranoid, starts fighting itself. "Quickly, during the confusion!!" Sora #2 says to everyone. They run by and free the Koromon, then run to the rift. Moe watches them. "Just as planned." he says. He sits back, waiting for the axes' effects to wear off on his army. "Now that you're all done beating each other into oblivion, go in and...." NeoApocalymon and Ladyshadowfiendmon arrive overhead. "I am hereby taking complete authority over this invasion. I want to ransack, riot, demolish, eliminate, and annihilate. All is fair game, but leave the First Terra for me. Payback will be....., delightful. NOW ATTACK!!!" On the other side of the rift, Mimi, Araiya, Andromon, TK, Patamon, Sora #2, and a host of Koromon find themselves next to the Washington Monument. "Now that I think about it, the Washington Monument reminds me of a Control Spire." TK mentions, looking at it. Before they can react, Green Berets are all over them like white on rice. "DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!!!" the Green Beret commander yells, pointing an assault rifle at them. Mimi drops her staff. Araiya says, "But we're the good guys." Mimi interrupts, "Shut up. They have many guns, many automic guns, I should say pointed at us. I think that it'd be a lot better to do as they say before we bcome living Swiss cheese." She pushes Araiya to the ground. They pat them all down, including the Koromon. "They're clean, sir!!" One of the corporals call out. "Take them to the holding center and interrigate them." the commander yells out. An army truck drives up and they are cuffed and loaded. "What about them, sir? He has these wings on his head, and these have nothing to cuff." A sargeant says holding Patamon and a Koromon. The commander searches his pockets. "Corporal, get me some rope." He pulls his hands out, empty. "Oh, and some indutrial strenght rubber bands, too." The corporal runs off and returns 8 minutes later in an ambulance. "I couldn't find any large source of rope, but I procured the rubber bands. As for the situation involving the rope, I was able to obtain instead a gallon of concentrated morphine and enough needles to sedate the prisoners from the nearby hospital." "Not what I wanted, but better than what I was planning. I'm giving you a commendaion for your quick thinking." the commander says. "Than you, sir." the corporal says, saluting. They sedate all the Koromon, and the rope he find was used to hog-tie Patamon, and the rubber bands squeeze his wings shut. They repeat the action to Mimi's wings. The truck starts up and they drive off. "I am sure we will get to explain ourselves soon." Andromon says. As they drive up, they are herded into a bunker. A couple of miles away they can see the Pentagon and the Macy's that sits not far from it. "We will interrigate you one by one. Any attempt to escape will be met with exreme severity." the door guard says. Inside with them is the sarge from the Marine battalion that Mimi sent back to warn the public. They go over to him and see that he has been badly abused. "Well, hello there. I just want to let you know that Col. Spencer is stringing President Clinton along like a marionette. As soon as we got back, we were courtmartialed and tortured. All the others were dishonorably discharged and then executed for treason, by order of Col. Spencer. He'll try to do the same to you." The guard opens the door and takes Mimi, then 25 minutes later, takes TK and Patamon. 30 minutes later, Araiya is taken. Sora #2, Andromon, and the Koromon sit in the cell with the sarge, waiting for their return.  
  
In the interrigation room, Mimi is strapped down to reclining steel dentist-like chair. A blood sample and hair sample are taken. A piece of skin and a of the leaf wings is taken by a scientist. Photographs are taken of her by an automated computer. They strip her of her digivice and amulet. Computers start measuring her mass and height, then lifts her out of the chair and X-rays her. Still strapped, she is moved to another room, where they use an MRI on her. She is then transferred back to the chair. All of this took 15 minutes. She waits for 5 more minutes and then a doctor and a soldier walk in, carrying a cart full of things most unpleasant. She sees a cattle prod on the cart and she starts sweating in fear. "Aren't we forgetting a little thing called 'The Geneva Convention?'" She peeps in fear. "Don't think it applies in this case. You're not a legal resident of any nation on Earth, and it only applies to Earthly residents." the soldier says, taking a needle. "I am an Earthly resident. I am a Japanese citizen. Look up the name 'Tachikawa' in Tokyo's medical records, phone books, and rental contracts and you'll find my parents and me listed." "Maybe later. Right now, I have an interrigation to perform." he injects the needle. This here is concentrated , Truth Serum in laymen's terms. It will take hold in, oh, 7 minutes. In the meantime, talk. Where are you from and what do you want?" Mimi yells at him, "You can't do this to us!!" He punches her. "WRONG ANSWER!!" "We're here to retrieve someone you have held up. He is our mentor." "That's better." Meanwhile, 5 minutes later, TK and Patamon went through the same regime. Another doc comes in along with the commander of the Green Berets. "Well, I remember your face from that episode of Cops that showed two weeks ago. Mnd telling Uncle Sam what is going on here?" "What's Col. Spencer do to us after we tell? Have us removed like he did to our Marine friends? He's the real enemy!! He betrayed your country and now has you all doing what he wants." TK says to him. "Well, since we undeniable proof that you are an 8-year human child, I can't torture you or harass you under the rights of prisoners of war act in the Geneva Convention, this may pose a problem. But your friend doesn't enjoy the same luxury you do." He throws Patamon into the wall and beats him with a cattle prod. "I don't want to hear about Colonel Spencer, I want to know about this Digital World..... Wait, how do you know about Colonel Spencer....." Before TK can answer, Colonel Spencer comes in and orders the house arrest of the two interrigators for inproper procedure. Seven minutes later in Mimi's room, she is bleeding down her face, and her eyes rolled back and dilated, as most mild tranquilizers do to people. The doc says, "Hmmm, green blood." "Now, you will tell all about the Digital World and the inhabitants, all about you, and your other cohorts." the soldier says to her. Unable to resist any longer, she unwillingly gives away all the secrets of the Digital World. "There are 11 of us kids in all, led by Taichi Kamiya. The other members of the group are Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumo, myself, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Takoru Takeida, which you have here now, Hikari Kamiya, Lewis Wick, Araiya Jitzato, and Miyako Inoue from the near future, about 5 years give or take a week. The beings you captured with us are called Koromon, and they known as Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, digital code given a physical form and life, existing in a shadow world overlapping this world called the Digital World. It to is a program given physical form. Both this world and the Digital World are symbiotically linked, what happens here will have effects there, and vice versa. All of us humans come from Odaiba, a district in Tokyo. Well, except for Lewis. He's from here in America. Burlington, North Carolina to be exact. The first seven of us, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, myself, Joe, and TK were summoned forth to rid the Digital World of evil. We though, were not the ones who fought. The digimon who accompany us gained the ability to digivolve, or in laymen's terms access their coding and reach their next level of evolution, at will. By doing this, we have been able to fight the evils of the Digital World. We continued to clean up the world......." She continues like this for about another 20 minutes, spewing all of her memories and all of Lewis's memories, how Colonel Spencer is the real traitor, and about the Overlords. A researcher comes in the room. "I want you to see something here, Lieutenant." The Lieutenant leaves the room and goes to the lab, which takes 5 more minutes. The researcher turns on an overhead with a microscope-like attachment on it. The Lieutenant converses, "Wow, I would of thought that evaluating all of this would take a day or so." "Nope. You forget that we possess the most powerful computers on Earth here in DC. Ever hear of UNIX and GREY Supercomputers? We also have crack researchers from some of the best universities on earth." "I always thought we had researchers on crack, and their screw-ups were what made up military technology so expensive." The researcher responds, "No, it's the Conan O' Brien show that has researchers on crack. And the reason why everything costs so much is because the Pentagon inflates the price to pocket the profit. I'll tell you more later. See this. These are normal blood cells we took from the boy." "So?" "Look at these. When compared with human blood, it makes human blood look meek and simple. This is a sample from the girl you're questioning. Notice first of all that they are green, not red like human blood. Instead of hemoglobin being produced, a new genetically stable hybrid of hemoglobin and chlorophyll is what is being produced. See these. These aren't even blood cells. They're chloroplasts. The X-rays show that she has the same organs and bones as a human, but hinging to the spines are those 4 leaves. Her brain waves are normal for a human, except for a slight variance in her frontal lobe, the type that some claim is what telepathy looks like on an EEG. The other amazing thing is the MRI showed her a part of her dealing with evolution, a part dormant in normal humans. We have continued to monitor her during your interview. What has us shocked is the extremely high healing rate she has. We cut this piece of leaf off of her an hour ago. Now it has totally regenerated. In fact, I believe as we speak, your Truth Serum is wearing off, 3 hours ahead of schedule. She is, for lack of a better definition, the perfect human-plant hybrid. She can eat like a human AND can absorb sunlight for photosynthesis. She would put doctors out of business with her super-fast and super-strong healing abilities." "Well, we got the info we needed, except that stuff about Colonel Spencer. I believe that she may have tricked us with that story...." The Lieutenant is interrupted by the Green Beret commander. "(Huff, huff) I believe they're on to something. First, the Marines say that he betrayed them, and then they are all executed by his order. Then the boy, Takoru, said the same thing and now Colonel Spencer removed me from duty and then tried to have me poisoned. He also has disappeared a lot since two weeks ago, when he was sent to aid that same Marine battalion. The door is knocked down by troops. "You are all under arrest by order of Colonel Spencer." Just then, the wall is busted down. It's TK and Araiya, Angemon and Andromon, and the sarge with the other prisoners, with Andromon carrying the numb and battered Mimi. Angemon charges ahead and takes their guns. "It isn't nice to point." he says, destroying the guns. The researcher falls to his knees. Araiya hold out her digivice. "Andromon, get Mimi out of here!!" The Crest of Devotion glows.  
  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to AlcyaidXaviomon!!"  
  
AlcyaidXaviomon opens his chest and lays Mimi inside, then reseals his chest. The Lieutenant says, "She WAS telling the truth!!" "Where are the digivices and crests, devices like these?" Suddenly, an alarm sounds. A radio message is heard on the Green Beret's radio. "Sir, something else has come out of the rift, and they are nowhere near as friendly as the first intruders!! We're getting slaughtered out here!!" The Lieutenant looks down in disgust. "I can't believe we were lead around so easily." He throws the digivices and the amulet and crest over to them. "Here you go. Don't worry about Mimi. According to the doc here, she'll be okay in no time. Now go get them!!" The researcher looks in amazement. "I must study this...." Everyone climbs into either AlcyaidXaviomon's or Angemon's hands, including the Lieutnant and the researcher, and they both took off and busted through the building's roof. "You never told me you could fly!!" Araiya says in shock. "You never asked." he answers back. In front of them is a mammoth plane. Over the loudspeakers Col. Spencer speaks. "You're going nowhere!! As soon as the Overlords level Washington, I will made Emperor of America, and maybe then this nation could be respected as a military power again. Like my Air Cruiser. From the drawing boards of Ken Ichijouji to your front steps, the X-11 Zybot Cruiser. It not only has an arsenal to level an entire state, but it also has many special features, like for instanse, it do an impression of Apocalymon and use the attacks of all the evil digimon of the past, with Giga level force!!" He loads the missile turrets and fires them from rotary barrels, just like the ones on a minigun. Angemon is shot down and reverts to Patamon. "Patamon, you got to Warp Digivolve!!" Patamon gets up. "I've had it with this guy!!"  
  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
  
"I don't think so!! Giga Blaster!! Rook Lance!! Death & Decay!!" Col. Spencer screams. Archangemon charges upward.  
  
"Gauntlet of Destiny!!"  
  
A flash of light is all that can be seen. In the conference room, Lilymon is talking to the other kids and government officials, trying to discuss a plan to retrieve Izzy and Kari, when she falls to her, gripping her head in pain. Lewis grabs her. "I think I know what it is. She said she had an acute telepathic link with Mimi, so I'm thinking that something's gone wrong with their mission. Lilymon, I need you to focus. Where are they?" the pain subsides enough to let her calm down. "In Washington DC. They were caught by the Marines and then got free, but when they did, Colonel Spencer attacked in some superplane designed by the Digimon Emperor. They're having to run away from it." the pain goes away. "I don't understand what just happened. I mean, it usually isn't that intense, or is at times dormant. Something very bad must be happening there." Lewis gets up. "I'll go get them. You guys go save Izzy and Kari." Viscountmyotismon says to Lewis, "I'm going with you. You'll need the help." Wizardmon says, "With them departing, you'll need reinforcements. The only one who could help you right about now is a longshot." Sora looks at him and says, "You sure Cora can be trusted?" "I sense any evil in her. I think you'll be okay." Lilymon gets up and says, "I'll help you, Lewis." Lewis turns and says, "I can't risk you getting hurt." "I can protect myself just fine. Besides, I'm the only one who could find her exact location right now, and where the nearest rift is." "Okay, Lilymon. Come with us." Lilymon says to Whamon, "You're in charge until I get back." "Well, finally, something to do!!" he says in joy. They depart out the dome and she flies them off to th west. The kids go to and get Cora and Dovemon. "So I am to be released?" she asks. "Yes." Sora returns. "We need you to help us get our friends back." "How can I help?" she says while the door opens. Tai tells her, "Just come with us. If we meet your old buddies or Tentomon there, have Dovemon ready to fight." Cora finishes, "Although fighting seems so arbutrary and senseless to me now, I know that it must be done to help your friends." They all go to the highest mountain after each getting an air tank. "Gomamon, you know what to do!!" Joe yells.  
  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
  
His shell splits open. "Grab on!!" he says, holding down his shell. They all climb in it and hold on. "Here we go!!" NeptuneZudomon yells. He runs and jumps off a cliff that faces the direction from the island. The shell spreads and its hang glider form activates. He gets a thermal current sending him up to 12,000 feet. "We're going to get more distance than we last thought we were!!" he says. The winds aid them by increasing their speed. They begin to ascend to 18,000 feet. Everyone preps their air tanks. Biyomon, Dovemon, and Hawkmon fly at 5000 feet and about a mile ahead, using radio headsets to notify him of any major air currents or trouble. Things are good for the first 150 miles of the trip. "Hawkmon to NeptuneZudomon. Something tells me that the last 100 miles are going to be a doozy. There is a hurricane dead ahead. You should probably descend an finish this underwater, because even if you could just go over it, we can't. Remember, he will be expecting an air strike, so descend so we can strap in and prepare for the underwater segment." NeptuneZudomon tells Joe, "We're going under. Hurricane ahead." "What!! Fly over it!!" Joe says. "Can't leave Biyomon and the others stranded in it." He descends down. Biyomon and the other birds grab on to his shell as they descend faster and faster. He switches the hang glider to ballast. It seals up and he free falls the last 750 feet. He lands in the water and sinks to the bottom. He grabs the chain tied on the shell and he starts pulling it along. Another eventless 80 miles go by, when finally a big problem arises. "It's a patrol of Megasedramon led by Skulldracomon." NeptuneZudomon says to the others. "How 'bout you surrendering the contents of that shell and maybe I'll let you live." he says to NeptuneZudomon. He sees that Skulldracomon isn't as good a swimmer as he, so he says to him, "Go get them." he releases the chain, allowing them to start their ascent up. When he starts to pursue, NeptuneZudomon swims in the way and says to him, "Now if I let you just HAVE them, what kind of friend would I be? Harpoon Cannon!!" He shoots and hits Skulldracomon in his left shoulder. The recoil pushes NeptuneZudomon up 30'. "ATTACK!!" Skulldracomon screams. His Megaseadramon fire their Thunder Cannons, and it does a number on NeptuneZudomon. "You may be a Giga, but an electrical digimon that can swim has the advantage. It wasn't smart for you to leave the air. You could of made it if you just didn't care about those birdbrains." "How do you about all this?" "Oh, I spotted you 15 minutes ago, about 175 miles away from that island your dragon friend is on, and I decided that this voyage needed some.... spice." "We were herded here!!" NeptuneZudomon says. "**** straight!!" Skulldracomon laughs.   
  
"Hydra Nexus!!"  
  
A web of various elementals flies out and intercepts NeptuneZudomon. "I can go out and help him." Gabumon says. Matt says, "I'd say go for it, but I don't think there's an exit hatch. Unless we can find one, all we can do is watch." NeptuneZudomon is able to cut open the net with his sword.  
  
"Zudo Hailsto.... Wait, we're underwater. That won't help."  
  
He takes his trident and hurls it.  
  
"Poseidon's Trident!!"  
  
It pierces 6 Megaseadramon and destroys them. "So you're defeating my lackeys first. The better for me!!" He turns to see him rush to his shell and starts trying to bust it open. "I can't let him do this. They're counting on me to get them to the island. Now Skulldracomon has them, and they are all trapped like sardines in a can. Since they protect themselves, I am the one responsible for their safety. I must stop him!!" Joe's Crest flashes and starts to pulsate. NeptuneZudomon swims past the speed of sound in water and hits Skulldracomon from below. He elbows him, poisoning Skulldracomon. "Whoa, I've never seen NeptuneZudomon move so fast." Miyako says. Joe's Crest of Reliabilty continues to pulsate. NeptuneZudomon becomes illuminated in a silvery-white light. He jumps on top his shell. Skulldracomon and the last couple of Megaseadrmon surface and hover. "Fire!!"  
  
"Thunder Cannon!!"  
"Antipode!!"  
  
He holds his sword and smacks them back. His skin glistens like white metal.  
  
"Omega White: Zudo Hailstorm!!"  
  
He holds his sword skyward exactly how Paladingreymon holds his sword out when he uses Nova Storm, directly up and over his shoulder. The hurricane suddenly stops raining. "Whoa, what's going on?" Tai asks. "It's another one of those Omega attacks!!" Miyako yells out. The eye of the hurricane moves to his position in record time. A cyclone of water moves alongside the eye wall. "Hmmm... He's using my own hurricane against me. A smart one. A tactical retreat should be called for, if these 'Omega attacks' are anything like those clones said they were." He proceeds to flee, but the ocean surface freezes. "Hah, the eye has more than one way out!!" then the top freezes over.  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Activate Omega White Attack!!"  
"Omega White Attack Initiate!!"  
  
Instead of the supersonic people-sized hail that normally falls, giant hailstones so large that just one of the hailstones could crush the Mall of America and all its parking lots by itself swirled out from the cyclone and eye walls at Moch 75 (75x Speed of Sound). Every time any of them hit anything, they caused massive explosions close to nuclear force. They pummeled Skulldracomon and his cohorts. The lackeys went poof while Skulldracomon lost more heads. "Now I only have three heads!! I'm out of here!!" He uses just about all his strenght to bust the ceiling ice. The shell opens. "Oh, I am so tired..." NeptuneZudomon said. The hurricane dissipates. Biyomon says, "Although we may get caught, to help NeptuneZudomon conserve his strenght, I suggest airlifting everyone via me to the island. By keeping near sea level, it will make it harder for him to see us." Matt concurs. "If we let him carry us any further, he may lose all his strenght and de-digivolve, leaving us stranded and helpless." Tai says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!!"  
  
"Climb on!!" Garudamon says. Everyone gets out of the shell and climbs into her palms. NeptuneZudomon de-digivolves to Bukamon and is picked up by Garudamon. She flies low, very low. In fact, she never ascends higher than 100 feet. "What's the in-flight movie?" Tai says. Everyone laughs. "Hope we get frequent flyer miles for this." Joe says.  
Meanwhile, on the island, Izzy is in a labyrinth, running for his life, while working with the now Gatomon to get through the traps and run from a burning ball of plasma hat has pursued them since they got there. "I can't believe that last pitfall set us back a day!!" Izzy says to Gatomon. "Well, I told you so. You just had to look at that Historical Database." Gatomon mentions back. "Well, at least I learned where we are, and I got the info I needed to make my digivice a Universal Digivice." "Don't gloat. I've saved your hide more than once. You owe me." she says as they enter a room with a automated gate. "Hold on. I'm going to open the gate." He goes into that infamous dark mode. "Oh, we are so dead. This thing is taking forever to execute." "What's the matter?" "It's a piece of **** Apple Macintosh!!" he screams. "Nice knowing you." he adds. She says, "There was no need to curse like that. You need to censor yourself." "I WAS censoring myself." Izzy responds. "Note to self: Don't buy Izzy an Apple computer." she says, shocked, as the burning ball of plasma that is following them nears. "Hey, didn't you say that you made that Digivice universal?" "Yes." "Well, then maybe we'll be just fine then."  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!"  
  
It distorts the shape of the sphere, and evens makes it smaller. Izzy turns and tries to find a way to speed up the computer. The sphere grows larger. "Got it!!" he says, and the gate opens. The sphere continues to grow. "I don't think I can hold it off any longer." They run into the next room. Inside there is a multitude of stairs and a computer console in the center. "Quick, block him. Let me check the computer to see which way to go." As he looks at it, the sphere grows and grows. "This way!!" they run up a flight of stirs, just to find themselves at a cliff with lava under it. "Why did that computer say this way? Wait a second, the last computer that had a map was wrong too. Maybe this maze is trying to tell me something?" The sphere starts to shrink. "Well, now that I think of it, whenever you worked to solve a problem or help me, it was as though the creature was hurt. But when you used a computer or entered that dark mode of yours it seemed to feed off of that." Angewomon says. Izzy looks across the ravine and sees a door. "Think it flies?" Izzy comments. "I hope not." Angewomon says, seeing it near them. She picks him up and flies him over the river of lava. "Whoa!! It can't fly, but can it ever transverse lava!!" It starts throwing clumps of lava and balls of plasma. Angewomon swoops and dive and climbs to avoid the projectiles. "I could stop him if both my hands were free." Angewomon laments. This gives Izzy an idea. "Hey, Angewomon. Can you reach your left glove with your right hand?" "Yes, but that does us no good." "Oh, yes it does. Take off the glove." "What?!" "Take off the glove, and hand it to me." "Okay, whatever." She hands him the glove. He rolls it up, throws his glove off, and slips Angewomon's glove on his left arm. "You look so shiek in white." Angewomon jokes. "See, I just figured this out. Energy goes through everything that it is contained in, and anything close enough to it. That's how electrical charges work. They jump to an adjacent or a nearby atom from another atom. If we use that principle now, your energy, normally used to generate the arrow, would feed through me, trying to get to the glove, the exit point. This way, we can maintain an offensive while you can fly unbothered and with only one hand free." "You sure this is safe?" she asks him. "Don't know, but we got to do something to slow or stop that ball of plasma." She flies toward the doorway, as Izzy sits there in her arms shooting arrows with her glove. The sphere starts shrinking and slowing more and more. "We're almost home free!!" he says, still shooting. Just as they reach the door, he says to Angewomon, "Oh, I'm feeling a little light-headed just about now." "I knew it. All that energy had to have an adverse effect." The ball of plasma reaches the doorway. Behind them is another computer. Izzy sees it, and is tempted to use, but then realizes what would happen if he used it. Angewomon covers for him.  
  
"Heaven's Charm!!"  
  
It further weakens the sphere. Izzy then sees a rotten wood support beam. "Ah hah!!" He draws back and fires that pooled energy from all the transfers. The beam collapses on it. Moments pass, and nothing. "I think you destroyed it." Angewomon says to him. Then, a small basketball sized ball of plasma walks out from the rubble. The plasma dissipates and it reveals a little faery about 1 foot tall. The computer vanishes. "You were the one who chased us all over the place?" Izzy asked. "Hey, aren't you the legendary Esperwomon?" Angewomon comments. "Esperwomon?" "Yeah, I'm a Mega level Faery digimon that roams this island. Long ago, a crystal called Palacin literally 'grew' here. This is where noble digimon would come to train to be Paladin digimon. I can use the dark energy from them to invoke them to test their hearts. The test of the Paladin involved facing your worst fear, facing yourself, and showing mercy to your greatest foe. If they could beat me, then they gained a Palacin crystal, which when swallowed by someone who has passed the test of the Paladin, will make them a Paladin digimon. After the Overlords got wind of what happens here, they destroyed the Palacin and corrupted the soil as to prevent the regrowth, and only a Paladin can heal the land, but there hasn't been a Paladin for ages. After losing my main source of income and tourism, I hired my services out to help digimon learn to live without certain things or to conquer fears. I soon was forgotten, until a dragon dropped you off and made this roaring and growling noise. I was able to interpret was he was screaming out as, "This child has an inability to trust people and digimon as well as he does computers. Help him learn to trust others more and computers not as much." So I set myself up to be fueled on your desire to seek the answer through means not organic nor sentient. I made false computer that would either test your patience, never be right, or give away where you were. When you got here, you learned that the easy way would mean certain doom. Therefore, my job is complete." "So you're saying all that upgrading I did to my digivice...." "Did absolutely nothing." "So how did Gatomon digi...." "These runes will explain why." Japanese characters glow on the left wall, and Digi-Runes on the right wall. "Don't worry about translating. They say the same thing." Esperwomon says to Izzy. "Where's Kari, though?" Angewomon asks. "Since she was not to endure the trials, she was kept in the main chamber, where she has all the creature comforts she needs." "Makes me kind of jealous." Angewomon says. Esperwomon prepares to leave when she notices the Crest of Knowledge. "Can you let me see this for a minute?" She flies down the hall, then flies back. "The dragon is the one of prophecy!! The one that can heal the soil!! I got to get the last 2 Palacin crystals ready!!" She flies off. "The dragon of prophecy?" Izzy says. Gatomon and Izzy go down the hall, reading as they go along. "In an age when nobility and honor have been forgotten by most or all, a day when the Overlords have arisen from their dimensional prison, a digimon will arise. It will be born to this world a bug, but in truth is a mighty dragon, capable of helping the other Terras by giving them the needed power to slay these fiends. He will restore the Palacin crystal to the Digital World, but before he can, his sentience must be restored. Only by his best friend removing an amulet from its chest and calling his real name out loud for all to hear can he regain control over himself. He has known as the 'Mighty Superhuman Greek Warrior,' the 'Megabeetle,' and the 'Lord and King of Asgard,' but what is known about his real name is that he is called the 'Raijin Dragon,' and although no one when or where the raging dragon will emerge, all know that his surname is universal, and that his friend is human. When he learns the truth, all will make sense, and the prophecy shall come to be." At the end of the hall are two blocks of text, separated by the Crest of Knowledge and the Crest of Light sitting side by side. The top line says, "All power in its most basic form is the same. Power is power, and therefore universal. This shall be proven when the 10 and the 5 become 1 and create the all-omnipotent masters of Light and Life, and a sixth shard will be used to finalize the end of the Overlords." The bottom line quotes, "The truth shall set you free." Then the dragon busts through the wall and Izzy is thrown atop him, with Gatomon clinging on, and he busts out of the temple and outside they go. Just arriving, Sora and the others are shocked by the dragon and run in the temple. Esperwomon greets them. "You here to train?" "No, we're her to find a friend of ours and my sister." Tai says. Kari comes out of the main chamber drying her hair. "Hey, Tai!!" she calls out, running up to him and hugging. "You guys seen Izzy and Nyaramon?" Then the dragon flies by, and everyone gets a glimpse of Izzy and Gatomon riding the dragon. "I think that just answered by question." she says, her jaw dropped. They went out and watched them. "Gatomon, you're claws seem to work great when it comes to holding on. I saw an amulet lodged in his chestplate. I can't get to it. Could you get it? I believe it has to do with what we saw in the labyrinth. Before you say it, we'll be even because shooting all those arrows, then stopping Esperwomon in her tracks makes the total come out to be that you owe ME one." "I hate it when people go back and use my own words against me." "It could be worse. I could be dangling catnip over your head and jerking it away just before you can get it." "Good point." Gatomon starts climbing to the dragon's underside. "Come to kitty!!" She goes to scratch open the crystal, but instead, her hand goes through the crystal as though it were water. The Crest of Knowledge begins to freeze and crystalize. "Whoa, what's happening to my Crest!!" he yells. The resulting gem flies to the amulet and docks in the top circle on the amulet. Gatomon holds it in her hand. "It looks like the Crest of Knowledge fused with the Crest of Light." She lets go of it and climbs up the dragon as it sits there dangling around her neck. "Now, slow him up some. It will give me more time to think of his name."  
  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangewomon!!"  
"Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolve to Saintangewomon!!"  
  
"Binding Essence!!"  
  
The beams of light slow down the dragon. Just then, the Anti-Digidestined make an unscheduled appearance. "Skulldracomon said you would be here. I got me a new digimon. You know him very well. He's your oldest nemesis. Sora there used him to fight you guys, he was a Dark Master, and he's just likeable." Seadramon slides up from behind Metzger. "Man, you guys are running out of originality!!" Matt says at him. "We beat this guy countless times easily. I'm ashamed to think that someone that exactly like me is so stupid." Metzger mentions, "So you think I'm stupid. Let's go, big boy. But first, there's the traitor!!" He grabs Cora by the neck. "What are you doing with these losers? Man, you suck. I never did like you." He throws her to Seadramon. "You only throw me to the side and resent me for you cannot feel true love, the warmth of honor, the pleasures of friendship, or sincerity and remorse for your actions." Cora says back to him calmly. "They have messed with your head!!" "No!! They have liberated my heart!!" and with that, Dovemon digivolves.  
  
"Dovemon digivolve to Jendaymon!!"  
  
A mighty Jenday condure flew by and held back Seadramon with her talons. Metzger says, "Do it Seadramon." and snaps his fingers.  
  
"Seadramon Warp Digivolve to Metalseadramon!!"  
  
"River of Power!!"  
  
Jendaymon is thrown to the ground. "I'm the one you want. Take me!!" Cora yells at Metalseadramon. Metalseadramon swoops in, but she stands her ground. He gets within feet of her when her Crest glows.   
  
"Jendaymon digivolve to CherubinAviamon!!"  
  
"Angelic Wings!!"  
  
Feathers shed from her wings and become doves. The doves ram Metalseadramon and become pure light when they hit. Back up in the sky, Izzy is still trying to figure out the name. "Great Greek Warrior, Megabeetle, and Lord of Asgard..... how do these relate to Raging Dragon? Wait, the first time the name appears, it's in quotes, and it says, 'Raijin Dragon' instead of Raging Dragon. Is it a type-o? Wait again, the word Rai relates to lightning. It's not a type-o, it's a hint!! As for the other parts...." The dragon flies into the water trying to get him off him, then he flies back up and then towards the temple agian. He holds on soaking wet thinking about the prophecy, but then he has a flashback to before they were abducted. He remembers Peyotemon sneezing on Tentomon, then tentomon vanishing for no reason, the the dragon appearing and creaming Nosferatumon, then him and Kari being taken off to he island, and then the image of the two crests in the temple, the prophecy, and finally Gatomon's description of the Shard. Then finally a voice he had never heard before saying, "The Truth Shall Set You Free!!" Izzy stands up and holds his arms out to balance himself. "Listen to me. We must help our friends. We must go to them. They need our help. Help us...., Raijinkabuterimon!!" The Crest of Truth, still hanging around Saintangwomon's neck, starts pulsating. Raijinkabuterimon's neck splits in half. The bottom half splits into three. The side sections twist to sit on his shoulders beside his head. The middle slides into his chest. The top half and head become a dangling queue on the back of a new head, which has a Shaolin monk look to it. His tail splits into four sections and raises up to become hanging belt plates like Wargeymon's and Paladingreymon's plates. His scales on his shoulders raise up and become shoulder plates. The underskin looks like a metallic yellow or gold, but was not metal. The scales and tissue on his biceps split in half and slide in front of and behind the neck pieces on his shoulder, exposing more of this golden yellow skin. His hands slide on top of his wrists. New human hands slide out in place of the claws. His claws slide into the new hands. An electrified sword blade protrudes from between the three fingers on each claw and the thumb claw grew out and became the handle for each sword. The remaining scaled areas on his arm, which is just his forearms, became silver Gigadigizoid plates. His scales on his torso retract into the chest plate and new silver GDZ rib plates took their place. No plating covers his abdomen, just that golden yellow skin. The scales on his neck slide up his head and form five bands behind each ear. The chest plate opens its sides and sends out metal beams to wrap around his back and plate his back. "I'm back!!" Raijinkabuterimon calls out, with Izzy on his shoulder, his voice sounding just like the Izzy heard before he called out his name. "Well, I'll be. He did it!!" Saintangewomon says in disbelief. "Uh, you can sever those ropes of light now. I'm not going to bite." Raijinkabuterimon mentions to Saintangewomon. "Oh, yeah, that." She severs the bonds. "So the dragon has a name. Big whoop. Get' em." Metzger says to them.  
  
"THE SHARD OF BETRAYAL!!"  
"THE SHARD OF FUTILITY!!"  
  
"Metalseadramon Terravolve to Asteroseadramon, Backstabber of the Stars!!"  
"Palimon Dark Terravolve to Golgothamon, Executioner of Martyrs!!"  
  
"Gazimon Warp Digivolve to Xenogazimon!!"  
"Xenogazimon Warp Digivolve to Positromon!!"  
"Demidevimon Warp Digivolve to Shadowdevimon!!"  
"Shadowdevimon Warp Digivolve to Banedevimon!!"  
"Andromon NecroWarp Digivolve to Machinedramon!!"  
"Machinedramon NecroWarp Digivolve to Warmachinedramon!!"  
"Drew, Ninth Anti-Digidestined Armor NecroWarp Digivolve to Psychosapien!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor NecroWarp Digivolve to Ghouljimeramon, Eternal Hatred!!"  
  
"Solar Striker!!" yells Asteroseadramon.  
  
Raijinkabuterimon took a nasty hit from a flaming meteor. "Reminds me of Vademon's asteroids. Now try this on for size. Raijin Chain Lightning!!" Bolts of electricity burst from his plates on the ends of his wings. First they hit Asteroseadramon, then jump to Warmachinedramon, then to Ghouljimeramon and Golgothamon, and ending at Positromon. "Oh, I'm cooked." Asteroseadramon says, laying on the ground, smoking from all the electrical burns.  
  
"White Lightning!!"  
  
A bolt of super-concentrated lightning struck Ghouljimeramon. Ghouljimeramon says while getting shocked, "And I never got to use my Necrosis Talon!!" and then disintegrates into ash and disappears. The soil goes from dark brown/black to a healthy light brown. "You thought that cooked, watch this!!" He turns back into a dragon and flies over them. He raises his head up.  
  
"Raijin Firestorm!!"  
  
He breathes fire down upon Golgothamon. His leather feathers spread out fully around the end of the wing, lightning struck down from the skies to his wings, through his wing plates, and gathering in the fire. When the ball of electricity encompassed the blaze, he released it at her. She goes packing into the ground. He changes back to his warrior form. Saintangewomon traps them with her Binding Essence. "Now, we take you in." Matt says to them. Warmachinedramon looks at him and says, "Not today. Gigaton Missile!!" He fires a missile at Saintangewomon. Raijinkabuterimon jumps in its way. The force of the blast frees them from the light, and they flee in the confusion. Saintangewomon reverts to Gatomon. CherubinAviamon returns to Dovemon. Raijinkabuterimon de-digivolves to Pabumon. "Oh, my head." Pabumon exclaims. Gatomon walks up to Izzy. "This belongs to you." she hands him the amulet with the Shard of Truth in it. "I promise to be more sociable to people and digimon alike and to spend less time on my laptop, Pabumon." "It better be the truth." "Oh, it is!! See what happened the last time I broke a promise." Everyone laughs. Esperwomon jumps up in elation. "You did it!! You cured the land. Now the Palacin crystal has a future!! There will be Paladins once again!!" Kari goes over to Gatomon. "Mind explaining what happened?" Kari asked them. "On the way back to Serenity, we will." Gatomon says. Esperwomon flies up. "Three of you hold love in your hearts. When a fourth joins you, go to the southeasternmost point of Network. Here, the key to stopping the Overlords of Chaos once and for all can be found, but only those who know Love can open the gate. Now go on, I got to clean up here." Garudamon says, "Let's get back to Serenity." Just then, Botemon hatched. "Bo, bo..." is all he says. "Well, it's nice to have Botemon back." Tai says, climbing into Garudamon's palms. Everyone gets in and Garudamon flies off, towards Serenity.  
  
While all this fun stuff was going on, Lilymon, Lewis, and Viscountmyotismon have just gotten to DC. "Whoa, talk about beauracratic cutbacks!!" Lewis says, seeing the devastation. A voice calls out, "Help me!!" Lewis and Lilymon lift a block of debris and find Strom Thurrman and Jesse Helms under the debris. "Wow, that's politics for you. We get to keep two senators and one has to be a male supremisist, but he does gets points for being an NRA groupie, and next to him is the immortal politician, who probably is the only guy on Earth who could you how the dinosaurs all died off, because he had front row seats!! Man, we need a better way..." Jesse Helms jokes, "Why don't you be our next President?" "Good idea. Wait, I'm 18. I have to wait 17 year.... Wait right here, Lilymon." Lewis takes a lighter off the ground and runs to the Smithstonian Museum. He runs up to the glass container with the US Constitution in it. He looks to see if anyone's around and if there are any functioning cameras. "Good." He takes the handle of the sword and breaks the glass. "Smashy, smashy!!" he says, laughing. He runs outside with the constitution and sets it on fire. "Let's see them not let me run now. I destroyed the US Constitution. It's anarchy, baby!!" He runs back to Capitol Hill to find that the senators were really Bakemon, and that NeoApocalymon hovers there, holding Lilymon, with a sword blade to her neck. "Well, hello again, Lewis is it? Well, you'll be glad to hear that I've just initiated the greatest government cutback in history. The whole government. Well at least there will be no more lobbyists or special interest groups screwing up the political system. Now, if you want your little sweetheart here to live to see Inaguration Day, then you will listen to me. I want you to bring me the President of the United States, Vice President too. I want to make this all proper, in case someone has a spare copy of the Constitution. They're at Camp David." Lewis stands there, contimplating. "I'm going to Camp David. I'll be back in an hour. I'll be back for you, Lilymon." He boards a military helicopter. "Well, there's a first time for everything." Lewis manages to crank the copter, and then he gets it in the air. "Huh, a child could fly this thing." He says to himself. Ken comes from the Washington Monument. "The Monument has been converted into a Control Spire. Why did you just let a Digidestined go?" "It's half the fun. Most likely, the other digidestined are guarding him, so he'd have to fight them. If he by some chance won and did as I said, I'd whack the politicians, then her, then as he is forced to watch the life drain from her, take away his strenght and youth, and curse him to immortality. See how much fun we're having?" NeoApocalymon answers his question. "You can't have Armageddon without agony and suffering." he says. "Just to make sure, I'll follow him." NeoApocalymon flies after him, Lilymon in hand.  
  
On the helicopter, Lewis is reading the operating manual, when a shadowed figure comes from the back. "Viscountmyotismon? How did you get here?" "I was told by Lilymon to hide, and the helicopter was the best place I could think of. I heard what you must do. If I were you, I'd find a way to get out of it." Lewis looks at the radar screen and says, "NeoApocalymon is on my 6. He's expecting a fight." "Then give him a fight." "You're right!! If Eric Bishof and Vince McMahan can run multi-million dollar empires based off of fake fighting, then I can too!!" "That's the spirit." They start discussing a plan to dupe NeoApocalymon. About 20 minutes later, Lewis lands at Camp David greeted by Secret Service agents. Viscountmyotismon throws a Viscount Bolt down in front of Lewis, creating a dust cloud so he can slip into the structure. He skims through the halls, trying to avoid more Secret Service agents. After five minutes of ducking and hiding in the shadows, he is spotted and pursued. He opens a door and by dumb chance finds President Clinton and Al Gore with Mimi, Araiya, TK, all their military friends, and the Koromon. The Secret Service and the military guys all point their guns at him. Mimi gets in the way. "Hold on here. Why is everyone always pointing something at Lewis's head?" "Girl, this man is the most wanted man on Earth!! He makes Usama bin Laden look like a saint!!" the Secre Service agent in the room says. "Hello, but could I finally find out why I'm being pursued? I mean, sure, defrauding the INS into thinking we we were illegal immigrants from Japan is a crime, but that was an emergency. We had no money, and we had to get Araiya here before those goons outside did. But to pursue me with the firepower you did is uncalled for. I mean, tanks!! To apprehend one man." "Two men and one girl, sir." "Whatever. I believe that the cops need to use more excessive force, but you called the military out on me!! For what, Fraud!!" "Uh, maybe you've done so many things that you don't remember them." He prints out his rep sheet. "This will prove my point!!" They wait for 5 minutes, and another 5 minutes. Finally, it finishes up. The agent hands him a sheet 15 feet long. "Oh, Col. Spencer, you good for nothing loser. Make me the bad guy. Now it makes sense. I'd use the same force to pursue a man whom's body count is a 5-digit figure. Question? If I was this deadly, and I'm still 18, wouldn't someone like my parents or my friends, or travel companies, or maybe the media, or maybe gun stores probably would have noticed that I was procuring a lot of guns and causing large-scale genocide in a megacult in India that had Yakuza connections and maybe the fact that I worked for bin Laden would be a dead giveaway." Lewis responds to the charges. "Unless somebody got their hands on some plutonium and knew how to use it, it would be mathematically impossible for any one person to commit that many homicides by themselves in their lifetimes. Besides, you got to find all the Death Certificates for said victims, and as for the other crimes, look at where and when. To go continent hopping at the age of 10, where this list starts, would require great wealth, which is a big zero for him, and customs officials would tend to notice a 10-year old kid trying to get into a country by himself." Mimi rebuttals. Lewis jumps in, "Yeah, you tell them. Look at Elian Gonzales!! He tried to come to the United States and his story became a media circus. Besides, what 10-year old would have the IQ to pull such haneous crimes, or why? If I were 25, I'd have a harder time proving my innocence. Man, Col. Spencer knew you guys would eat it up, and only the day after they wipe out the East Coast will you realize what a frame-up this is. See, this is why the American legal system is so screwed up." President Clinton says to him, "Well, it wouldn't have been official until January 20, but since Air Forces 1 & 2 were blown up trying to evacuate Washington, I hereby grant you a Presidental Pardon for all your crimes. I'll call up the other world leaders and tell them about the conspiricy." He goes to a phone and starts speed dialing the nations of the world to inform them to remove Lewis from their wanted lists. Lewis walks over to Mimi and says, "NeoApocalymon has Lilymon, and is expecting me to bring the President and Vice President if I want to see her alive again. He should be here in a few minutes to watch the fight. Viscountmyotismon and myself developed a script. Here's how it goes." he whispers the plan to everyone. NeoApocalymon arrives to hear gunfire at Camp David. He looks at Lilymon. "Trusting sap." Lewis flies out the structure.  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien!!"  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Boomerangs!!"  
  
AlcyaidXaviomon shuts down, faking serious injury. Lewis grabs two figures with black hoods on their heads. "Shut up and get in the helicopter!!" He turns and see NeoApocalymon hovring there. "I've done what you said. Now let her go." NeoApocalymon slyly says, "First, I want them to make me their new Secretary of State." President Clinton is heard saying, "Done, whoever you are." "Now, bring them here before me." He brings the two before them. "Now, put them six feet under." Lilymon yells out, "Don't do it!!" "If it saves you, then I must." He raises his lightsaber over his head.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien.... Teleport!!"  
  
Lewis and Lilymon switch places. Lewis grabs NeoApocalymon's cheek and says in a cute way, "Hello, beautiful!!" Then he kicks out of his grip and flips back to the President. "Your treachery makes no difference. I will destroy you all!!" He fires out his spikes. "Sorry, but we can't just let you kill the leader of the Free World!!" Mimi's voice calls out. Suddenly, the hooded figure in the President's suit throws off the hood to reveal a second double-cross to NeoApocalymon, for instead of bringing out Bill Clinton and Al Gore, Lewis had brought out Mimi and Visocountmyotismon. AlcyaidXaviomon gets up. "Very good, but it still won't save you!!"  
  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
"Viscount Bolt!!"  
  
His spikes are broken in their tracks. Everyone charges out of Camp David. Secret Service starts shooting at him. "C'mon!! This is the best presidential security there is? Give me a break!!" He shoots plasma out of one of this polyhedrons and slags the Secret Service agents. "Everyone, attack at once!!" Araiya yells out.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!" Mimi and Lilymon fire simultaneously.  
"Noble Edge!!"  
"Alcedes Claw!!"  
"Radiant Slash!!"  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Boomerangs!!"  
"Bubble Boom!!" the Koromon call out.  
  
The attack slams him into the pool. "While you attack me, who guards the real President?" he says, laughing, for as he spoke, one of his polyhedrons hovered over the house and spikes protuded from the polyhedron.  
  
"Millenium Mace!!"  
  
Time slows to a near stop as the polyhedron grinds the house to pulp. Slamming, crushing, grinding were the polyhedrons. When it was all over, the house was nothing more that a fine paste. "Now I end it. To be rid of the First Terra will be bliss."  
  
"Nuclear Armageddon!!"  
  
Missiles fly everywhere. Some fly off away from the battle and start heading off in search of population centers. "We got to get out of here!!" Araiya says, boarding AlcyaidXaviomon's compartment.  
  
"Hypertomorrowsapien Teleport!!"  
  
Lewis teleports himself, Lilymon, and the Koromon to a spot miles away. AlcyaidXaviomon scoops up the military personnel and flies off. Mimi and Viscountmyotismon are all that are left. "I'll stop all the missiles I can!!" Viscountmyotismon yells. "No, you need help!!" he throws her into the air and starts hurling Viscount Bolts at the missiles. Mimi is about to go back and help him when she sees an NBC news crew reporting outside of Camp David. "This is Tom Brokaw reporting at Camp David, where a battle of emmense proportions has broken out. The President and Vice President believed deceased, along with President Elect Clinton and Vice President Cheney. We have already confirmed that all the members of Congress were killed, along with the Supreme Court Justices. Most government agencies are being gutted by these monsters, who seem to be systematically wiping out government organizations and facilities, making it near impossible to combat the hordes. In fact, the Smithstonian reports that the United States Constitution was burned up during the ransacking. WHAT THE!!" he stops to flee from some Tyrannomon firing their Blaze Blast attack down upon them. Mimi swoops in and attacks.  
  
"Rose Thorn!!"  
  
A thorn leaves her hand and jabs into Tyrannomon's side. Venom seeps in and the Tyrannomon is paralyzed. She flies in front of the others. They gather around her.  
  
"Blaze Blast!!"  
  
She is torched for a second, then the fire puts itself out. "I really like this dress. It has fashion and function!!" she coughs out a little smoke.  
  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
  
They are all disabled.  
  
"Binding Vines!!"  
  
They are trapped by the vines. She grabs the NBC News van and airlifts it to where the others are. An expression of extreme strain comes over her face. "What does this van weigh? I'm probably going to pull something toting this thing." She never gets over 20 feet off the ground carrying the van. When she meets the others, she drops the van and grabs her left shoulder. AlcyaidXaviomon looks at her shoulder. "It is dislocated. We must get it back into its socket. This will hurt." He grabs her shoulder and pushes it up and in. Mimi screams in pain. When the pain subsides, she says, "We got to get Viscoun.... " An explosion rips from Camp David. The cameraman says, "I don't think that mushroom cloud is a good thing." They all get in the van and start driving, with AlcyaidXaviomon and Archangemon, carrying the Koromon, following outside. "It's a god thing we bough those new shocks!!" the driver yells. Suddenly, the blast is completely contained by an electrical field. The cameraman rushes over to film the phenomenon. "I've never heard of anything stopping a nuclear blast in its tracks!!" The blast vanishes, along with the field. Then, NeoApocalymon could be seen flying off in anger. An hour later, on the way back to Washington, the tires blow on the van. "Tom Brokaw back, in the transmitting van, stranded outside of Washington DC, with the people who saved our lives. Would you mind introducing yourselves?" Mimi walks up. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, this here Takoru Takeida. We call him TK. This is Araiya Jitzato. Over here, on... one... knee... is Lewis Wick...." The cameraman goes over to where Lewis is, outside. Lewis is talking to Lilymon. "My devotion to you I have proven many times, especially on the cliff. I want to know that you will always be safe, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. What I am saying is; Will you marry me, Lilymon?" Lilymon eyes bead up in tears. She cries a tear down her face. She embraces him. "Yes!! Yes, I will, Lewis!!" They film them slow dancing, embracing one another. "The nymph he's holding is Lilymon. She is the President of the Serenity Colony in the Digital World." They continue to film them, and Tom Brokaw adds, "In devastation, two can still find love. We will move on now, to give them their privacy." Mimi continues, "Over here is....., is...., what are your names?" The sarge says, "Sargeant Bryan Ledman, US Marine Core." The Green Beret commander says, "Lt. Col. Tom O'Neal, Green Berets." The researcher says, "Carl Allen, MD, PhD, Military Researcher." The Lieutenant answers, "I'm Lt. Jack Carter, US Army." "Okay, thanks for the info." Mimi says to them. "Now, over here with TK is Archangemon, an Archangel digimon." "An archangel?!" Mr. Brokaw says. "It's not what you think." Mimi returns. "Sitting with TK and Archangemon is Sora, but not the original Sora. She's a digital clone of the original Sora. With Araiya is AlcyaidXaviomon, a Machine digimon...." The Koromon butt in, "And we're Koromon!!" "And the one who sacrificed his life to save us and keep others from being nuked was Viscountmyotismon." Mr. Brokaw ponders, "You four kids..." "I'm 18." Lewis butts in. "Three kids and two adults seem to know more about the transgressions more than most intelligence agencies across the world. How did you get your knowledge?" "Firsthand experience. Right now in the Digital World the flow of time is synchrinized with Earth, but it used to be that for every minute here, a day passes in the Digital World, so we have been there over a year starting at August 1, 2000." "Now, tell us about what is going on..." The interview continued on as the driver returns with two extra tires. "One tire blows, okay. Three tires blow, I gotta fetch more tires. Why don't they just keep four tires on hand in all vehicles?" the driver mumbles, towing the tires. TK asks, "Could you get us to Annapolis?" "No need, TK. I just got a call from the Annapolis police. They saw the interview, and have now released Jake and Genai. They're already on their way here via helicopter." Lewis walks up. "Is the camera on?" "Yes." "Good. Col. O'Neal, since you are a government official, I want you to do something. Since there is no government, and we a leader who knows how to combat the Overlords, and seeing how the Constitution is now null and void, I want you to swear me in." "What?!" "You heard me. Swear me in as President of the United States, before one of NeoApocalymon's cronies he himself tries to sieze power. This way, we can preserve the nation and order without the use of martial law or violence. As Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces, I can preserve order while we fight them. Besides, of those who are skilled in stopping the Overlords, I'm the only one over the age of majority." "Well, I could swear you in, but you would then have to voted in November 7th by the public for it to be official." "Whatever, this is an emergency situation here. The military needs a leader, the people need a leader, and if I get the people's support, I can keep those yahoos NeoApocalymon and Col. Spencer from siezing control and causing mass destruction." Mimi runs over. "Just to let you know, you shouldn't let power go to your head, like I did before." "I know, but I just can't watch this nation I call home collapse into anarchy. Do it, O'Neal!!" Lewis speaks. The cameras record as Col. O'Neal makes Lewis the youngest President in history. They meet Genai & Jake at the White House an hour later. Genai talks to Mimi while Jake helps Lewis find the nuclear launch codes and the red phone. "I'm amazed by all that has happened since we were gone. You got Sora back, you found her digital clone, the Overlords have a group of Anti-Digidestined, and you beat an Overlord!! Let me see Izzy's laptop so I can send out a message to the others." He takes the laptop and accesses it. "Hmm, somebody deleted all the passwords." Mimi looks off in the distance. "Ah, I got a signal to cut through the interference." "If you want a clearer signal, slap a digivice on to the ethernet port. It did wonders for my portable TV." Lewis says, looking through the Oval Office desk. "Those nuke codes have got to be here somewhere." Genai uses Mimi's digivice to boost the output. Video output came from the holographic viewscreen on the digivice. "Genai to Anyone, do you hear me?" Whamon's secretary answers the message. "If you're looking for Whamon, he's in an important meeting." "No, I'm looking for the Digidestined. This is Genai." "Let me check." he goes and leaves the office. 6 minutes later, he returns with them. "They just got back from Vaccine Island, with Izzy and Kari." Izzy runs up, "MIMI!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY LAPTOP!!" "Basically, I broke into your CMO files in BIOS and removed your passwords, so I get access to your Digital Sat-Com program, so we could get here a lot sooner than if we flew or swam. You really got a slow processor." Mimi answers back. "Uh, nevermind. Well, anyway, we found out about Tentomon, and we got him back. Believe it or not, all I had to do to tame him was call out his name." "Which was?..." "Raijinkabuterimon. Oh, while I was there I found this prophecy about all of us. It said, 'In a time of great death and despair, the 10 and the 5 shall become 1, creating the two all-omnipotent guardians of Light and Life, accompanied by a sixth Shard, but they can only hope to win if they first possess the Swords Excalibur and Gaiamune." Genai butts in. "Gaiamune..... That's another name for the Sword of Life." Patamon jumps, "And we already have Excalibur." Sora goes over to the console. "A digimon called Esperwomon mentioned that the Love of Four can open the seal...." then she sees the digital clone in the background. "Uh, guys, what I were to say I just found the answer to our question, because there is a third me!!" Joe speaks, "Well, it makes sense. Miyako, yourself, Cora, and your digital clone. The Love of Four. Maybe all of you open the gate, and we find the Sword of Life." "Of course!! That's why they wanted to keep you alive, Sora!! Only you can open the seal!!" Lewis yells, dumping out drawers. "Well, now that that settled, I'd to let you know that Paladingreymon and NeptuneZudomon both have used Omega Attacks." Tai says. "I think I have an idea of what causes these Omega powers. You know how your individual crests and shards make the digimon digivolve when grasp the meaning and use its power? Well, I think the Omega power comes from the where the digimon does the same. They realize the meaning of their Crest, and use its power to supercharge their attacks. These attacks could be the key to breaking the Overlords' power." Lewis finds the red phone that is directly connected to the Pentagon. "Hope it still works." He picks up the reciever. It works!! "Yes, Pentagon, this is acting President Lewis Wick. I want you to evac the major areas of populace and upgrade to DefCon 3. Unless absolutely necessary, do not engage the enemy leader. He is invulnerable to all weapons. A nuclear strike has not been tried yet, but it may work. Do not nuke unless ordered to do so." the general on the other end says, "We're not going to take any orders from a two-bit hack. Where's President Elect Clinton?" "Don't you guys get MS-NBC or CNBC, or even just NBC? Didn't you hear? They're dead!! Lt. Col. Tom O'Neal swore me in on national television as an acting President to keep the peace." "Then you're just a figurehead." the phone hangs up. One of the crewman from the van runs in. "Bad news!! NeoApocalymon and some other cronies, including a 500 foot tall demon, are ransacking New York!!" Sora #2 says, "We can't waste any more time. I'll take the laptop back to Izzy and we'll get the Sword of Life, Gaiamune." They break transmission and pack up. In Serenity, Izzy and Matt go to the Koromon village to meet up with Sora. Back in the real world, AlcyaidXaviomon fires up his jets and carries all of the digidestined to New York.  
  
Three hours pass, and they all arrive in New York, where all the Overlords except Ladyshadowfiendmon are there along with all the Anti-Digidestined, who have had Zybot technology grafted onto them, and Metzger's digimon looked like Frankensteinish cross between Agumon, Gabumon, Seadramon, and Devidramon. As soon as they're spotted, they land on the nearest rooftop.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravole to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
"Seraphimon Warp Digivolve to Archangemon!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Armor Warp Digivolve to Hypertomorrowsapien!!"  
  
Metzger looks at Mimi with his new half-metal face. "Frightened by my horrid appearance, are you? Or are you scared of my little scince project? Well, you won't have to see it much longer. All digimon Dark Terravolve!!"  
  
"Xenoseaagumon Dark Terravolve to AsteroArmageddongarurumon, The Embodiment of Evil!!"  
"Gazimon Dark Terravolve to NegaPositromon, Ignorant Burn-Out!!"  
"Palimon Dark Terravolve to Golgothamon, Executioner of Martyrs!!"  
"Gomamon Dark Terravolve to TempestSwampmon, Ruler of the Self-Centered Seas!!"  
"Demidevimon Dark Terravolve to DiabloDevimon, Bringer of Despair!!"  
"Andromon Dark Terravolve to Megamachinedramon, The Cold Steel of Apathy!!"  
"Drew, Ninth Anti-Digidestined Armor Dark Terravolve to Megalomanisapien, Servant of Chaos!!"  
  
"Now, attack!!" NeoApocalymon yells. "But how!!" Jake yells out. "They have no shards!!" Araiya screams. "If I could Terravolve without these useless Shards, so can they." NeoApocalymon laughs.  
  
At the Koromon village, Izzy and Matt meet up with Sora #2. "Got the laptop?" Izzy asks. "Yes, here." she   
says. Just then, the skies go black, and the land starts dying. Ladyshadowfiendmon arrives with an army of Zybots and undead digimon. "End Game, Digidestined!!" she yells.  
"How will Mimi, Lewis, AlcyaidXaviomon, Archangemon, Lilymon, and a group of Koromon ever hope to resist an onslaught of TEN Terra digimon and their army, led by Rookpiedmon?! Can they get the Sword of Life in time? What has happened to the Digital World? Find out in First Terra: Chapter 7 - Kobyashi Maru!!"  
Now, since I did get behind on Digimon info, here is their info, starting from Raijinkabuterimon.  
  
Raijinkabuterimon  
Level: Terra  
Elements: Fire, Lightning, Light  
Weapons (Dragon form): Claws, Poisonous barb on tail, and Jaws  
Weapons (Warrior form): Two electrified swords  
Armor (Dragon form): Dragon scales, Gigadigizoid chestplate  
Armor (Warrior form): Dragon scales, Gigadigizoid chest plate, back plate, forearm plates, rib plates, and dragon scale belt plates  
Height (Dragon form): 360'  
Height (Warrior form): 290'  
Weight: 6 tons  
Physiology (Dragon form): Slender, scales are red-violet color, walks on two legs, has opposable thumbs, four silver eyes  
Physiology (Warrior form): Red-violet dragon scales and metallic golden yellow skin, human face and hand, dragon legs  
Type: Paladin/Dragon  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks (Dragon form): Raijin Firestorm, Draco Jaw, Gigaflare, Odin Piercer, Synchatron Voltage  
Attacks (Warrior form): Raijin Chain Lightning, White Lightning, Masamunes of Jupiter, Quickstrike, Thunder Flash  
Perks: Swimming, Flight, Space Travel, Radiation Immunity, Digging, Accellerated Healing  
Bio: This dragon of legacy can cook you before you blink an eye. Would you prefer regular or extra crispy, because he can do both, and he can do Cajun style too. BAM!!  
  
DaoGarurumon  
Level: Terra  
Elements: Time, Ice  
Weapons: 2 .357 Magnums, 2 .223 Pistols, and 2 Uzis, all with Laser Sights  
Armor: Leather Trenchcoat, Leather Vest, Leather Pants  
Height: 8'  
Weight: 0 (He can manipulate gravity)  
Physiology: A golden-furred, silver haired, more professional looking Weregarurumon  
Type: Werewolf  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Blitzkrieg Claw, Time Dilation, Warp Speed, Magnum Ice, Continuum Kick  
Perks: Flight, Swimming, Time Travel, Temporal Shielding, Gravity Manipulation  
Bio: No one has known him long enough to ever learn about him, nor could they. He is a very mysterious force in the tapestry of time  
  
Crimsongarurumon  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: Fire, Lightning  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: Claws  
Armor: None  
Height: 12'  
Weight: 297 lbs.  
Physiology: A larger, meaner, black Garurumon with two heads and bat wings.  
Type: Hellhound  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Demon Inferno, Doom Claw  
Perks: Darkness heals, Flight  
Bio: Trust me, between the fangs and the claws, this is one Cujo you don't want to know  
  
Psychobirdramon  
Level: Ulimate  
Elements: Darkness  
Weapons: Wing-Mounted Claws and Talons  
Armor: Bone Wrapping  
Height: Same as Birdramon  
Weight: Ditto  
Physiology: Black Falming feathers, skeletal head, flaming eyes  
Type: Evil  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Bone Claw Boomerang, Psycho Laser  
Perks: Darkness and Fire Heals, Flight, Berserker Rage (Constantly seeks battle)  
Bio: This demon bird loves to find anything that looks like it needs thrashing, and thrashes it.  
  
Elechaerdramon  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: Lightning  
Weapons: None  
Armor: Skeletal Armor and Steel Tunic  
Height: 4'  
Weight: 72 lbs. (14 lbs. is Armor)  
Physiology: Not much change from Gazimon, except is a gold furred rabbit-like digimon  
Type: Rabbit  
Classificaton: Virus  
Attacks: Quantum Bolt, Ball Lightning  
Perks: Weak to EMP  
Bio: Tricks are for this rabbit, who can pump thousands of volts into you seconds. And he sheds a lot.  
  
Venomtogemon  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: None  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy, Pollution  
Weapons: Toxic spikes fused into her hands, and a shoulder mounted acid cannon  
Armor: Spikes  
Height: 20'  
Weight: 657 lbs.  
Physiology: A rotting cactus is the best description  
Type: Toxic Plant  
Classfication: Virus  
Attacks: Acid Cannon, Waste Heap, Greenhouse Fist  
Perks: Pollution heals, Double Damage vs. Plant Digimon  
Bio: See why we need to clean up the Earth? See what happens!!  
  
Swampmon  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: Water  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: Claws  
Armor: Scales  
Height: 5' 10"  
Weight: 178 lbs.  
Physiology: Ever see 'Creature From the Black Lagoon?'  
Type: Aquatic Beast  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Claws of the Swamp Beast  
Perks: Swimming  
Bio: This B-movie reject goes around slashing up innocent Water Digimon with his Claws of the Swamp Beast attack.  
  
Magnadevimon  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: Darkness  
Weapons: A battle axe  
Armor: Big black shoulder plate over his left shoulder, light leather armor on his chest, and Titanium shin plates  
Height: 26' 4"  
Weight: 1601 lbs.  
Physiology: Just like Magnaangemon, just he's Magnadevimon, with 8 wings  
Type: Demon  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Gears of Despair, Doomsday Nexus  
Perks: Flight  
Bio: An ancient enemy of Angel digimon, he feels it his duty to smash purity with his Gears of Despair  
  
Borgdromon  
Level: Ultimate  
Elements: None  
Weapons: Arm-mounted laser  
Armor: Chromadigizoid plates all over him and energy shields  
Height: 5' 9"  
Weight: 200 lbs.  
Physiology: He looks like one of those cool Borg drones from Star Trek, and he also has the hive voice too  
Type: Cyborg  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Nanite Assault, Fusion Beam  
Perks: All attacks ignore Armor, Double Damage vs. Non-Machine Digimon  
Bio: "Resistance is Futile" is quite right when facing Borgdromon. His Nanite Assault is unstoppable  
  
Jimeramon  
Level: Armor Ultimate  
Elements: Death, Wind, Fire  
Weapons: None  
Armor: Plenty. Hence the name  
Height: 14' 1"  
Weight: 467 lbs.  
Physiology: A bulked up Chimera, with two heads and 6 wings  
Type: Jimera  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Boiling Brimstone, Death Wind, Chimera Breath  
Perks: Flight  
Bio: None  
  
Rogue Sapien  
Level: Demi-Ultimate  
Elements: None  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: A battle axe and a Minigun  
Armor: Titanium torso plates, Steel forearm and shin plates, Reinforced Titanium-Steel alloy chain mail  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 204 lbs. (34 lbs. is Armor)  
Physiology: Human  
Type: Human  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Chaotic Thrashing, Barrel Bereaver, Treason Huscarl  
Perks: Superhuman Jumping, Strenght, Agility, and Sight  
Bio: None  
  
Hypertomorrowsapien  
Level: Demi-Giga  
Elements: All  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy, Telekinesis  
Weapons: Twin Lightsabers, Many Hunting Boomerangs, and a Big Freakin' Gun  
Armor: Transparent Weightless Unknown Metal Cuirass, Arm Plates, Helmet, and Shin Plates  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Physiology: An enigma internally, outside though, looks just the same.  
Type: Hypertomorrowsapien  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Hypertomorrowsapien Boomerangs, Hypertomorrowsapien Blades, Hypertomorrowsapien Teleport, Hypertomorrowsapien Elementals, Warp Clash, Hypertomorrowsapien Howlitzer  
Perks: Cannot harm a fellow Hypertomorrowsapien through melee combat without taking the exact same damage, Flight, Superhuman Jumping, Strenght, Healing, Agility, and Sight, some minor Clairvoyance  
Bio: Lewis as Hypertomorrowsapien reveals the future awating mankind in the hundreds of millenia to come  
  
Psychosapien  
Level: Demi-Giga  
Elements: All  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy, Telekinesis  
Weapons: Twin Lightsabers, Many Hunting Boomerangs, and a Big Freakin' Gun  
Armor: Transparent Weightless Unknown Metal Cuirass, Arm Plates, Helmet, and Shin Plates  
Height: 6' 2"  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
Physiology: An enigma internally, outside though, looks just the same.  
Type: Evil Hypertomorrowsapien  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Psychosapien Minigun, Psychosapien Boomerangs, Psychosapien Blades, Psychosapien Elementals, Psychosapien Teleport  
Perks: Cannot harm a fellow Hypertomorrowsapien through melee combat without taking the exact same damage, Flight, Superhuman Jumping, Strenght, Healing, Agility, and Sight  
Bio: Drew shows us the dark side of human evolution  
  
AlcyaidXaviomon  
Level: Giga  
Elements: Plasma, Lightning  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: Minigun for a left forearm, with four claw-like fingers on the outside of it, Multiple missile doors, Double-edged Tomahawk  
Armor: His whole body is made up of Reinforced Megadigizoid Metal  
Height: 20'  
Weight: 2 tons  
Physiology: Though he has the same legs and feet as he did when he was Xaviomon, most of him is a more sleek, even more aerodynamic plating, and he has his special cockpit  
Type: Machine  
Classification: Vacceine  
Attacks: Alcedes Claw, NeoTech Tomahawk, Sonic Vulcan, Quartz Lasers, Raging Maverick  
Perks: Flight, Swimming, Space Travel, Manual Override  
Bio: This legendary robot is a devoted fighter and noble warrior that fights his foes to the bitter end, but he does tend to forget to oil his joints every now and then.  
  
Golgothamon  
Level: Terra  
Elements: Death, Nuclear  
Non-Elements: Pollution  
Weapons: None  
Armor: GDZ cybernetic chest and right shoulder plates, GDZ wing casings  
Height: 10'  
Weight: 425 lbs.  
Physiology: A rotting cactus, crossed with a skeleton, Lilymon's wings, and Metalgreymon's chest and left arm, all oozing with toxic waste  
Type: Mutant  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Toxic Wasteland, Acid Rain, Man's Bane  
Perks: Flight  
Bio: None  
  
Bakkaigarurumon  
Level: Terra  
Elements: Fire, Plasma, Death, Darkness  
Weapons: Claws, Armor Piercing Fangs  
Armor: Leather Biker Suit  
Height: 11' 10"  
Weight: 383 lbs.  
Physiology: Think of him as a cross between a hellhound, werewolf, and a vampire  
Type: Vampiric Werewolf  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Bakkai Blitz, Vampiric Pounce, Fang Drainer  
Perks: Flight  
Bio: None  
  
Armageddongreymon  
Level: Terra  
Elements: Plasma, Death, Darkness, Nuclear, Lightning  
Non-Elements: Pure Energy  
Weapons: Jagged Scimitar, Rocket Launching Minigun, Venom-Tipped Claws, A Morningstar, A drill  
Armor: Similar to NeoApocalymon, except it's all crimson and black  
Height: 202' 11"  
Weight: 3 tons (3390 lbs. is Armor)  
Physiology: 4 Devimon-like wings, all-black skin, Skullgreymon's head, otherwise, just a cross between Paladingreymon  
and NeoApocalymon  
Type: Demon Knight  
Classification: Virus  
Attacks: Planet Killer, Supernova, Piercing Bit, Mutilater, Acheron's Thunder, Mist of Lost Souls, Apocalyse Beam  
Perks: Flight, Swimming, Space Travel, Temporal Shielding  
Bio: None  
  
That's all for now. All the remaining info will come in Chapter 8. 


	7. Kobyashi Maru

First Terra  
  
Ch. 7: Kobyashi Maru  
  
Prologue: Now to recap, here's TK.  
"After finding out that Sora's digital clone was in fact still alive and she joined our group, we went on to the Koromon village. As we went to the village, back in Serenity a gala in our honor was held for our service to the Digital World and our hopeful victory over the Overlords. The Anti-Digidestined though decided to crash it and blow up the gala hall. They almost got away with it until the pea-brained Shapiro fell from the scaffolding and gave them away. A major battle raged in the streets. Things didn't look so good until Hawkmon Armor Warp Digivolved to Metalgriffimon and toasted Necrotrimon and Koromon Warp Digivolved to Wargreymon and saved the day. Then the ruthless Tamiko used his amulet to make Holocaustgreymon Dark Terravolve to Armageddongreymon, a psycho with really big weapons. He was ready to level Serenity and make it a crater for his own amusement when Wargreymon Terravolved and stopped him. All the Anti-Digidestined ganged up on him, and in his last bit of strenght activated his Omega power, rebuilding Serenity and destroying Tamiko and Armageddongreymon. It even revealed Cora's good and brough her and her Biyomon to our side. Meanwhile, we had to slip by an invasion force ready to strike Washington, DC. Mimi gave us the distraction we needed. We got by, just to be captured by the US Military on the other side. After an extensive 'interrigation' of Mimi, an interview with me, and reviewing Mimi's new advanced biology, the military finally found out about Colonel Spencer's treachery, the Digital World, and apoligized for the harm done. Lewis and Lilymon came to our aid after an intense telepathic signal entered Lilymon's head, telling us of their problems. While they came to help, the others went after the dragon who stole Izzy, Kari, and Gatomon. They were doing just fine in NeptuneZudomon's shell until Skulldracomon showed up and attacked him. He was alone trying to fight him and 10 Megaseadramon. Fortunately for them, NeptuneZudomon unlocked his Omega power and thrashed Skulldracomon. Izzy and Gatomon were locked away in a maze pursued by an monstrous fireball that fed on Izzy's anti-social behaviors. While he was there, he found a way to make Gatomon digivolve without Kari and protect him. When he learned that computers aren't the best way to solve problems, the fireball disappeared to reveal a faery called Esperwomon, who showed them the prophecy of the dragon and a prophecy for us. He used this prophecy to break the dragon and reveal his name, Raijinkabuterimon. He regained control of himself and stopped an attack by the Anti-Digidestined single handedly. They returned to Serenity after Esperwomon told us about a gate that can only be opened by the Love of Four. In the real world, we tried to save the President and Vice President, but we failed, and NeoApocalymon destroyed him. Viscountmyotismon sacrificed his life stopping NeoApocalymon's missiles from hurting the civilians of Washington, DC. Mimi saved an NBC news crew who was too close to the battle and they tagged along with us. We used them to warn the public of the threat, and while we waiting to have their van fixed, Lewis propsed to Lilymon. She answered yes to him, and they're going to get married soon. Lewis also used the airwaves to officially sieze control of the government and become an acting President during the crisis. We then learned that while we were at the White House, the Overlords have gone to New York, where they started causing more destruction. The Anti-Digidestined were with them too, and they had cybernetic implants added to them. All their Digimon then mysteriously Terravolved on their own, and we're outnumbered. Boy, I hope we can hold them off."  
  
On the roof they stood in shock. Ten Terra Digimon were before them, ready to fight. They stood there in a stand-off, waiting for someone to move. Then, from nowhere, Peyotemon arrives. "Whoa, trippy man..." He looks around and sees the situation. "I guess walking through that vortex was not a good idea." Lewis walks over to him and whispers, "I want you to use one of your attacks on them. If we can fog their minds, it will give an advantage." "Uh, like, sure man." He walks over to the center of the roof.  
  
"Psychodelic Spores!!" he says.  
  
He spores float over to them and they inhale, but then a small problem pops up. The wind blows and blows it back over to Lewis and the others. "Not what I planned, but it'll buy us time." "You feel all tingly?" TK says to everyone. "I'm floating." NeoApocalymon says. Lucimon starts screaming, "My hands are frozen. Here, feel them!!" he starts laughing for no reason. Lewis walks up and says, "You know when this all wears off, we're all gonna die." Everyone busts out laughing. "Whoa, psychodelic colors." Metzger comments. "Any of you hear that? It sounds like Jerry Garcia is in my head!!" Lewis mentions. "I feel so light." Skulldracomon calls out. "Man, I got the munchies!!" Archangemon exclaims. "Man, I have never been so thirsty in my life!!" Mimi says, drinking from the rooftop water tower. "Who's getting munchies!!" Peyotemon yells out. Drew says, "Looks like it's my turn." AsteroArmageddongarurumon says, "Get some Sour Cream & Onion chips, and.. some dip!! Oh, get some Funyuns and some Captain Crunch." Lilymon butts in, "You know, the kind with the little crunchberries, and some dingdongs, and a big freakin salad, with all the extras...." NegaPositromon adds, "Oh, you got to get two.... big pizzas with the works, some popcorn, some big drinks. You know, like those 7-11 Big Gulps." All of this is recorded on camera by news crews sent out from all the major networks. "Peter Jennings reporting here in Central Park West, where the evil known as the Overlors and the Digidestined seemed to have postponed Armageddon because they're.... well, as you can see...., stoned. It'll be three hours or so before anything interesting happens, so in the name of ratings, ABC has decided to return you to our regularly scheduled program, Who Wants to be A Millionaire." Just before they end broadcast, Lewis falls off the roof and hits the ground, laughing. "I'm OK!! Cool, man..." he holds his thumbs up and goes back into the building and runs up the stairs. Meanwhile, over at the CBS van, "This is Dan Rather reporting. We are watching watch could be the end of the world, well it was until they mysteriously sat down and started acting like they were on some form of cannabis. Since it will be three hours before the effects wear off, we will go back to, no wait, I was told that in the interest of ratings, we will not be going back to Big Brother, but instead you will watch me sit here and drink coffee for three hours, or until we can find good reruns of Everbody Loves Raymond, whichever comes first." Meanwhile, in LA, Dave Chapelle is watching the report and is saying, "Man, they're copying my movie!! I mean, Half-Baked was a good movie, and maybe there using lines from it will cause another sales boom, which means more green for me, but they're stealing parts from the movie. That's just not right, man!! What next, they going to ask for freakin royalties for promoting it?! I don't think so." His agent speaks to him, "Uh, didn't you hear? Most of them either don't come from this world, are from a different country, or are too young to watch it." Dave answers back, "Okay, that's cool. But, wow. I never though that those lines would ever be used in real life. Now, where were we?" The narrator jumps in. "Well, needless to say, Jennings and Rather are right, and to go on for three hours with them stoned would be a waste of your time, and ours. So, for ratings purposes, we move on." "Is that your final answer?" Regis Philbin says. "Yes, but I meant with this story, not with ABC's regular programs. Actually, we go to Izzy and Matt, who were fighting Ladyshadowfiendmon in Chapter 6. Do I win the million?" "Uh, no." Regis finishes.  
  
"You will now be crushed by the new world order: Our world order!!" Ladyshadowfiendmon calls out to Izzy, Sora #2, and Matt. Many Xenozombimon and another Mega level Undead digimon called Lichemon rise from the ground. "Lichemon uses his flaming sickle to rip you to shreds. His Reaper Lash will put you six feet under a little sooner than you hoped." Gabumon says. "I'll get Sora to safety. Kabuterimon is still too weak to battle such strong enemies." "I got ya. Gabumon, you ready?" Matt asks aloud. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metalgarurumon!!"  
  
"Giga Missile!!"  
  
Some of the Xenozombimon are stuck to the ground. More digimon pop up. "Whoa, that's a Goliathmon, a Mega level Golem digimon. They can crush you with their Avalanche Wave or their Cliff Cascade attacks." Kabuterimon says. "Over there are some Ragnarokmon, Giga level Mutant digimon with six arms, each one carrying a weapon worse than the last. Their attacks are Fog of Genocide, Death Blades, and One Man Army." he cotinues. A Goliathmon grab Metalgarurumon and squeezes him, slowly crumpling and denting his skin. "Hmmm, Shiny Wolf...." The Goliathmon drools in hunger. He throws Metalgarurumon into his mouth. Metalgarurumon sits up.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!!"  
  
The Goliathmon's mouth freezes solid, buying Metalgarurumon enough time to flee the golem's mouth. He breaks the ice and whines, "Ahh... And I was so hungry. Now I gotta get up." "Metalgarurumon, time to Warp Digivol...." Matt was yelling until he was untimely punted by Ladyshadowfiendmon. Kabuterimon runs back and catches the airborne Matt. "I think he's unconscious." Izzy says, checking him. "It's up to you, Kabuterimon." "But, Izzy, I'm too exhausted for combat." Kabuterimon says. "You're right. To send you in would be signing your Death Certificate. How are we going to stop her onslaught though. He puts his left arm up and goes to scratch his head, when he sees that he's still wearing Angewomon's glove, but now it had shrunk from where he got soaked riding Raijinkabuterimon. Then Metalgarurumon slams down to the ground in front of them. "That's it. Universal Knowledge!!" Kabuterimon looks at him like he's crazy. "Universal what?" "Simple, when we were data, Matt said that it was the Friendship they all had for one another collected in him, and then in the labyrinth, Gatomon and myself found that the attributes of our crests were in the very end similar to one another and could be used to digivolve another digimon in the place of another, but I still believe that only we have the power to make digimon digivolve, and it we can only channel the power to one and only one digimon at a time." "Well, what are you waiting for. Make Metalgarurumon Warp Digivolve!!" "Okay, here goes....." He focuses his thoughts to Metalgarurumon. The Crest of Knowledge glows blue.  
  
"Metalgarurumon Warp Digivolve to Glaciergarurumon!!"  
  
Glaciergarurumon gets up and pulls out his rocket launcher. "Hope you like freeze-dried zombies, Ladyshadowfiendmon!! Sub-Zero Stinger!!" The missile flies out smacks down in the midst of the Xenozombimon troops. Many of them freeze into ice-covered statues, and they disintegrate. The others try to charge him, but the low light, and the fact that he's translucent ice made it near impossible for them to see him. He slipped through, leveling them with his pike unnoticed. Rain starts pouring, an event that rarely ever happens. A Lichemon finds Glaciergarurumon in the chaos.  
  
"Reaper Lash!!"  
  
The scythe drives into his back and Glaciergarurumon howls in pain as chunks of ice flies off his back. A cold mist comes off him and his eyes pulse blue. "Now he's mad." one of the last Xenozombimon says in terror. Glaciergarurumon grabs the scythe and flings the Lichemon into a charging group of Ragnarokmon, and leaps into the sky. The Goliathmon turns to grab Glaciergarurumon when Kabuterimon dashes out and gets in the way.  
  
"Electro Shocker!!"  
  
It doesn't faze him at all. Instead of grabbing Glaciergarurumon, he gets Kabuterimon. "Hey, where's the slushee? Oh, well. You look juicy enough." He goes to throw him in when Glaciergarurumon cold mist intensifies. Matt wakes up. "What's going on. My Crest!!" His Crest of Friendship pulsates wildly. The temperature plummets. The Goliathmon, confused and numbing from the bitter cold, drops Kabuterimon. "You know, you didn't need to jump in Goliathmon's way, but you did it anyway. Why?" Glaciergarurumon asks. "Because you needed help, and how would it look if I just let you get snatched?" Kabuterimon responds. Then it happens. Glaciergarurumon's claws glow.  
  
"Omega Blue: Arctic Claw!!"  
  
The rain goes to freezing rain, then sleet, and finally snow. Columns of ice fly up and become energy in his claws. Swirling pillars of ice and snow swarm to his hands. Still airborne, he raises and crosses his arms. Goliathmon attaempts to knock out of the sky.  
  
"Avalanche Wave!!"  
  
The rocks flying up from the ground collect ice and freeze, shattering them well they ever reached Glaciergarurumon. Temperatures drop to -40 degrees Fahrenheit around him. The snow becomes a blizzard. Kabuterimon scoops up Matt, Sora, and Izzy and moves them away.  
  
"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Initiate Omega Blue Attack!!"  
  
"Omega Blue Activate!!"  
  
He slams down, slashes the ground, and a wave of ice flies from all directions. The Xenozombimon and the Goliathmon start to run, but are no match for the frozen onslaught. Many Ragnarokmon cannot flee in time as well. They are encased in ice. Everything in it's path is covered in thick ice. The frozen digimon fall apart and shatter. All that remains are 3 Lichemon, 4 Ragnarokmon, and Ladyshadowfiendmon. Glaciergarurumon howls wildly as surges with energy. "Impressive little mutt, but now I end it. Brimstone Blaze!!" Ladyshadowfiend yells out. The wave of flaming sulfur misses Glaciergarurumon, for he jumps back, but it hits the digimon remains, yet to format. "Now to destroy you with these remains!!" She throws an odd-shaped black gem into the remains. "Rise once more from the cold void of Death!!" The parts start fusing together and making a demonic monstrosity. "Quick, scan that thing!!" Matt yells out. Izzy pulls out his laptop. "It's called Thanatomon, and according to this, he is a Terra that uses Nuclear, Fire, Death, Time, and Earth elementals to fuel his attacks: Hand of Tartarus, Meltdown, Omega Strike, Paraxial Bane, Chasm Reaper, Crimson Chain Flail, Vampiric Embrace, Wrath of Thanatos, and his ultimate attack, End of Days. Talk about atrocities!!" The freak, having one arm made up of Xenozombimon corpses; with a various combination of swords, drills, cannons, harpoons, and miniguns in place of a right hand; a torso of various skin and muscle tissue from all of them; the other arm from Goliathmon, wrapped loosely in flesh on parts of it; the armored legs of many Ragnarokmon, melded together into two sickening limbs reinforced with Gigadigizoid metal; sinister wings formed from rock and necrotized flesh and muscle; his whole body oozing with toxic waste pouring from his pores; and a grey skull, like Lichemon's, except this one bursts out flames when he opens his mouth and they shoot from the eye sockets; runs up and points his right arm at them.  
  
"Omega Strike!!"  
  
He annihilates the remaining army and sends Glaciergarurumon flying into the sky. "Kabuterimon, looks like we'll need you now." Izzy says. "Hey, Sora, why don't you help me. Try to focus your thoughts and strenght to Kabuterimon." She says, "I'll see what I can do." "Well, here goes."  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
  
"Kabuterimon Terravolve to.... "  
  
Time slows to a near standstill. Izzy walks up to Kabuterimon. A mirror appears. It distorts his reflection. Izzy suddenly sees he has a sledgehammer. He takes it and shatters the mirror, and a reflection of his true self appears. Light beams from all points on Kabuterimon. He shatters into many small fragments. The small fragments melt and as they fly through the air, the dragon's head forms, and the materialization progresses down his body. Two mighty horns emmerge from the back of his skull. A violet gem appears and attachs to his chest, then is struck by hundreds of lightning bolts, as his chest plate is being created. His feathers flash in sequential bursts of light. His body is in black and white, until a supreme bolt of lightning strikes from the heavens onto his wings, creating the circular plates that are supposed to be there, and he starts showing his true colors. On his forehead, the Crest of Truth is burned in by lighning strikes. Five metallic bone fragments grow out behind his ear, covered by a Gigadigizoid/Dragon Scale/Dragon Bone hybrid disk where they all meet. Spikes protude from his elbows. He flies forward and lands on the ground at supersonic speed. A lightning bolt strikes down a second after they land, creating a blinding light. When the light dissipates, a smouldering crater is left in the earth. He bows over lets out a booming dragon roar.  
  
"Raijinkabuterimon, Sentinel of the Heavens!!"  
  
Raijinkabuterimon flies up and gets over Thanatomon.  
  
"Raijin Firestorm!!"  
  
The fire shows no effect, but the ball lightning that came with it did!! He turns for another pass.  
  
"Odin Piercer!!"  
  
He infuses himself in lightning and takes a death dive at Thanatomon going at Moch 3. Raijinkabuterimon hits one of his legs and causes him to flip in the air 4 times before he lands on his head. Thanatomon gets up.  
  
"Crimson Chain Flail!!"  
  
A radioactive chain, with small nuclear explosions occuring around it, flies out of his right arm and pounds Raijinkabuterimon. Then a nuclear blast goes off and he pancakes into a nearby hill. Raijinkabuterimon is stunned for a moment. "Oy, that's going to scar." he exclaims. He flies back and coils around Thanatomon, crushing him. He is about to use his Draco Jaw when Thanatomon uses Vampiric Embrace and saps 10% of Raijinkabuterimon's strenght, and healing himself in the process. Glaciergarurumon gets up from under all the rock that was on top of him. He charges Tanatomon and uses his Glacier Pike. The pike breaks in Thanatomon's skin. Ladyshadowfiendmon flies down and bicycle kicks Glaciergarurumon. She forces him closer and closer to the nearby rift. The snow starts to fall harder, buying Glaciergarurumon the time he needs. "Matt, use the Shard now!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
  
"Glaciergarurumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
  
DaoGarurumon slides up through the snow and knocks Ladyshowfiendmon down. He flies up and then amplifies the gravity around Ladyshadowfiendmon.  
  
"Continuum Kick!!"  
  
The increased gravity slows down Ladyshadowfiendmon and increases the speed which DaoGarurumon feet fly at her. To increase the impact, he pulls out his .223 Pistols and starts firing down at her shoulders and chest. She raises her arm up.  
  
"Ven... om.... Dag... gers... !!!"  
  
The daggers, affected by the force of gravity, immidiately fall to the ground. She bows slighty and slowly opens her wings, trying to fly away, but her weight holds her down. DaoGarurumon kick sends him down through her skull, down the spinal cord, and out the side of her left leg. He kneels down, and after a couple of seconds, she splits in half and the halves disintegrate after hitting the ground. The remnants fly through the vortex. Back over at the Raijinkabuterimon-Thanatomon fight, things aren't looking good.  
  
"Omega Strike!!"  
  
The sword blades, drills, cannons, miniguns, and various other nasties work over Raijinkabuterimon good. "Ugh... One more hit like that and I'm a goner. I gotta stop him before he does something catastrophic." Raijinkabuterimon says, switching to his Warrior form. He charges forth, leaps, and swings down his masamunes.  
  
"Masamunes of Jupiter!!"  
  
The impact throws Thanatomon into the center of the Koromon village. He gets up and laughs, "Hah, that was fun, but I got places to destroy, people to kill. I'm going to help my masters. Later." He jumps through the rift. "We got to stop him!!" Sora #2 yells. "But we also have to get you to that seal." Matt says. Raijinkabuterimon reverts to Motimon. "Well, there goes our ride." Matt says. "Who wants to swim back?!" Izzy bumps in, "Wait!! DaoGarurumon can fly us back, and in record time!!" "Besides, I need the rest." Motimon adds. They get on DaoGarurumon shoulder and hold on to his trenchcoat.  
  
"Warp Speed!!"  
  
Matt, Izzy, and Sora #2 witness something no other has ever experienced: Traveling at the speed of light. In the 1740 nanoseconds it took to get to Network (It seemed to be 21 seconds to the kids, due to gravity and the Theory of Relativity), DaoGarurumon was able to pick up the others and bring them there to where Esperwomon said. DaoGarurumon put them all down and de-digivolved to Weregarurumon. "Apparently, these new Digivices are beginning to do what Genai said they'd do." Izzy mentions. They see a sign in Digi Code. Gomamon reads it, "After this point, Digivolving is impossible." "Well, if this is true, we should have our digimon digivolve now." Joe utters out. Everyone holds out there digivices.  
  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
  
"Biyomon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"Dovemon Warp Digivolve to Angeaviamon!!"  
"Angeaviamon Warp Digivolve to Archangeaviamon!!"  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Sentinelmon!!"  
"Sentinelmon Warp Digivolve to Sharukmon!!"  
"Botemon digivolve to Koromon!!"  
  
"What the!! Only Biyomon, Dovemon, Hawkmon, and Botemon digivolved!!" Tai exclaims. He walks towards the temple to get a closer look, and accidently goes past the sign, and is thrown back by a monstrous force field. His digivice falls on the other side of the field. Cora runs by and gets the digivice as though the force field wasn't there at all, then runs back to Tai and checks him. "He looks like he'll be okay." She calls out. "Hmmm, apparently the only ones who can go in must have the Crest of Love or a derived Crest." Izzy comments. "Now somebody tells me." Tai says. "Well, I guess we have to break the seal before you guys can come in." Sora says. "Well, here goes...." Miyako laments. "Time to do this." Sora #2 says. "Into the eye of the maelstrom...." Cora finishes. They go into the temple. The temple doors open as they approach.  
  
Inside the temple, it looks like a medieval sewer. They approach another gate, which leads to a cavern. Sharukmon ignites his scimitar to provide light. They come to an abyss, and there are a series of ropes that dangle from a dome that is letting in sunlight. "Well, hop on everyone." Patriotaviamon says, holding her hands out. They get in her hands, but as she goes toward the edge, Patriotaviamon is teleported to the other side, and the girls land on the edge of the cliff. "Okay, what just happened?" Miyako says out loud. "I don't know, but could you get off me?" Sora #2 says to her. Patriotaviamon is scratching her head. "I think you have to use the ropes." Patriotaviamon yells back. "Oh, yay. I didn't like the ropes in gym class, and now this." Miyako laments. "Well, we have to continue. Sora, you go first, then myself, then Miyako, and finally Cora." Sora says to the others. Sora #2 jumps out and grabs the first rope. More ropes descend from the roof, each one having a certain color, either orange, blue, white, yellow, silver, purple, black, or grey. "Okay, this doesn't make any sense." She grabs a blue rope and it starts to slip from the roof. She jumps to a grey rope to find it stable. She swings to another grey rope. A small platform appears in the center of the abyss. The blue rope falls into the abyss. She swings to an orange rope, and the platform vanishes and the rope comes loose. She jumps in the nick of time to another grey rope and the platform reappears. "I think it's a theme here. We gotta use the grey ropes." She yells. She continues swinging on the grey ropes to the other side. The platform grows by 4 feet on each side. Sora jumps out and starts by grabbing a grey rope, but it detaches and she starts falling. She barely grabs an orange rope, and it sticks. She swings to another, and another, and they stay stable and the platform grows. About a third of the way there, she grabs an orange rope that falls out. She quickly grabs a blue rope, and it fails, then a white rope, then a black rope, all with the same results. She starts to fall out of reach of the ropes when she remembers the upgrades they did to her arm. She fires out her index, middle, ring, and pinky fingers at the smaller platform. The ends become jagged spikes with claws protuding. They stab in and she swings upward and grabs a yellow rope with her right hand. It holds. "Apparently, there's more to this than meets the eye!!" She yells out. She looks up, thinking this rope will break too, when she sees the Crest of Hope right over her head, and above the orange rope next to her is the Crest of Courage. "I think I have a theory, but let's wait till i clear this." She calls out to everyone. She swung on the yellow rope until she got to the two-third point. Instead of swinging, she climbed up to the dome, and then jumped to the next yellow rope. It broke, and she grabbed a silver rope, and it broke, and then she grabbed a purple rope, and it held. She looks up to see the Crest of Knowledge above her. Sora continued to the end on the purple ropes. She gets on solid ground and shouts back, "I think it has to do with past, present, and future. For what I'm not sure. All I know is that I used to concern myself with Tai, then I spent a lot of time with TK, but the purple ropes I don't get." Cora yells out, "Maybe it's a record of whom we have at one time or still love, and every time we're truthful, the platform grows." Miyako goes out and starts on the purple ropes, which hold. She gets to the halfway point when the following purple rope breaks, and she lands on the platform. "Okay, how am I going to get off this?" A white rope lowers down. Above it is the Crest of Reliability. "Well, what works." she coments. She gets to the other side just fine. Cora jumps out and misses the orange rope she tried to grab and instead got a black rope, which holds. She swings across on the black ropes all the way. When she lands, the ropes vanish and in place of a chasm is a gray floor. "Well, that was weird." Miyako says. They move on. "It still doesn't make sense. What was that all about?" Sora says. They reach a room where the walls light up the room and change color. In the center are four pillars. Each one has the Crest of Love on the top of it. "I guess this is some sort of lock." Cora says. They each go to a pillar and look at it. They sit there and look and examine them, trying to figure out what and how they work. Miyako sighs after giving up and rests her hand on her column, when it lights up brightly. "That's it. Push in the tops." Sora says. Everyone does so, but nothing happens. The light goes out on each pillar. "Let's try simultaneously!!" Miyako suggests. "On the count of 3." Sora #2 says. "1... 2... 3... Go!!" They all hit their buttons and the door opens, and the force field goes down around the temple. Out from the door come four monsters and four humans. "Tai?" Sora says. "Joe?" Miyako says. "Izzy?" Sora #2 utters. "TK?" Cora gasps. That they were, except they were black and white, as were the digimon. They didn't seem to cast a shadow despite all the light behind them. They all gesture to their digimon, and they all go to their highest level. The digimon charge at them. The doors close, locking all of them in there. Archangeaviamon is thrown into the wall by the Shadow Archangemon. "Apparently, we got to fight these shadows." Miyako says, running from Shadow NeptuneZudomon. Sora #2 is wrestling with the Shadow Tai. "Man, they're tough!!" Patriotaviamon is engaged in a swordfight with Shadow Raijinkabuterimon. Archangeaviamon spreads her wings.  
  
"Love's Shower!!"  
  
Feathers rain down and hit Archangemon and Paladingreymon, but they serve to only heal them. They strike her relentlessly and she reverts to Dovemon. They continue the bombardment of her until she is bloody and numb. Then they mysteriously vanish. TK and Tai gang up on Cora and Sora #2. Sora #2 tries to fight back, but it seems to prove futile. Cora though, just tries to defend herself. "I won't hurt you!!" she yells out. Just then, one of Raijinkabuterimon's stray bolts strikes her, and she falls over. TK vanishes suddenly. After beating Sora #2 senselessly, Tai vanishes too. Patriotaviamon calls out, "Notice how as we fight them, they grow stronger. I think we must yield. Did you see how weak they got as they beat up Dovemon and your digital clone? And when Cora refused to fight, TK grew weak and vanished." Patriotaviamon puts her sword away and just stands there. Raijinkabuterimon fries her, yet she doesn't move. He cuts her on her left arm, and she flinches none. He drops his swords, and vanishes, smiling. Sora stopped wrestling with Izzy, as Miyako stopped wrestling with Joe. Sharukmon de-digivolved to Poromon and yielded. After they relentlessly tried to provoke them, they gave up and vanished. Sora ran over to Cora, and Miyako ran to the digital clone. The others bust open the door to see the dying Sora and Cora. "I always though I was alone, that I never had a past, and you guys showed me that I did. For that, I wouldn't change a thing." Sora #2 says to Miyako. "I know I once caused all of you great trouble and pain, but if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't have seen the light, and you couldn't have gotten this far." "Don't do this to us!!" Sora yells. "Don't worry. We have always been a part of you." Sora's digital clone vaporizes and the remnents go into Miyako's D3, and Cora and Dovemon follow suit, Cora's remnents going back into Sora, and Dovemon to Patriotaviamon. "I feel sad for losing them, yet I have this sense of absolution, and warmth." Sora says. "Me too, Sora." Miyako says. Their digivices glow so bright everyone must shield their eyes from the light. When the light is gone, they are all in an all-white room like the Matrix construct program. On one wall is the Greek letter Omega. In front of that wall is the Sword of Life, standing out of the floor; and two pillars sit beside it, each with a digiegg. Before they can move, a holographic image pops up. It bears a resemblance to Mimi in a way, but as soon as she spoke, that is where the similarities ended. She had a more like Scottish-British mixed accent. "I am Amaterasumon, and if you got past the shadow guards, which were representations of your hopes and dreams, then you have earned the right to take the sword and the other items. You learned the meaning of what was said to break the seal. A note, though: The best person to wield this blade is one who has the mark of the First Terra, the first Vaccine digimon to achieve the Terra level." She shows the Crest of Martyrdom. "Whatever happens, don't let evil get the sword, or all life is doomed. If all is lost, return here. There will be three last items here. I pray you will never have to use them." The message cuts off. They go over to the sword and eggs. Sora grabs the sword and pulls it free. Miyako goes over to one of the digieggs. "I already have a Digiegg of Love." This egg, having the Crest of Love, sat there. Though it had the Crest, that was all it had nothing in common with her egg. "Oh well..." "Who's going to take this egg?" Tai said. Tai grabs it and it comes free. "Hey!! It has the Crest of Tranquility on it." Suddenly a message pops up in the pillar. "To use Terraeggs, say 'Terra Armor Engage!!'" Then the walls, floor, and ceiling change to show the rooftops of New York, where the others are. Three hours have passed by. Lewis wakes up Mimi. "Uh, Mimi. Get up. I don't how much longer their weed nap is going to last. Man, if it wasn't for that wind...." Mimi is coaxed up. "Hurry, and be quiet!!" he whispers. They start sneaking when they here a yawn and NeoApocalymon say, "Oy, my head. You two. Stop. Now we crush you." Lewis says, "We are SO dead." Mimi just looks and peeps, "Eep...." "Now we bend over and kiss our @$$es good-bye, man." Peyotemon exclaims. The Overlords attack and knock all of them off the roof. Tai says, "Quick, we got to get there fast!!" The Sword of Life regenerates the strenght of all the digimon. "Hop on!!" Patriotaviamon yells. Everyone climbs on her shoulders. They go through a rift which leads back to the outside.  
  
Back in New York, New York, Lewis is falling while everyone else is either flying or being held. Lewis becomes street pizza. "Ya know, I really gotta stop falling off things. Let's try something here...." He closes his eyes and jumps. When he opens his eyes, he has just gone over his comrades and back onto the roof. "And here we are again. Time to beat some Overlord. Hypertomorrowsapien Boomerangs!!" They strike them all, and stun them. He runs up and slams his lightsaber into the chest of Skulldracomon. Lewis then flips up and removes his other two heads. "Now I only got one head. You'll pay for this. Antipode..... Uh, oh. Power Overloading...." Lewis jumps back to the roof. "Help me....." Skulldracomon explodes from his own powers converging and overloading in his last head. The remnents enter NeoApocalymon's vial. "So, you destroyed Skulldracomon. He was an imbesol anyway. Now, meet his replacement, Thanatomon!!"  
  
"Wrath of Thanatos!!"  
  
A black cloud wrapped over all of them and their strenght drained away.  
  
"Omega Strike!!"  
  
The onslaught sends Archangemon back to Tokomon, AlcyaidXaviomon to Andromon, and Lewis back to normal. Lewis jumps off the building and grabs on to the third story window. Lilymon gets the others and slips them in through the window. Before Mimi can hide, NeoApocalymon spots her. "Now to rid myself of the First Terra!!" "Why do you keep calling me that?" Mimi yells at him. "You really don't know? Oh, well. Millenium Mace!! Plasma Jets!! Death & Decay!! Death Claw!! Psychosapien Boomerangs!! Chernobyl Cannon!!" Lewis listens and says, "He can use six attacks at once!!" Before he can grab her and get her in, the attacks hit and she smacks into the pavement. The Anti-Digidestined bust down the door and grab them. Before they even have the chance to defend themselves, Metzger spews out a sleeping gas. 20 minutes they wake up bound and chained to metal tables on the roof of the building across the street, except Mimi. NeoApocalymon flies up. "Glad to see you awake. We all decided that we should do this all proper. You know, give you all fitting executions. It's much more fun to watch you scream in agony than to simply destroy you. Each of your executions will be one at a time, and each one unique. As an extra bonus, you will watch each and every one of them until it is your time." He hovers by. "Tokomon, you shall be impaled on an iron spike, exactly how Vladmir Kapiesch, the original Dracula, did to his villagers. Andromon, you will be roasted in the Electric Chair, after we remove all your metal. TK, we decided to be lenient, and just feed you to AsteroArmageddongarurumon." "Wow, how humane." he says. "Araiya, you will go through do random torturing until your body can't take anymore, and then throw you off the roof. Peyotemon, you shall be detoxed, then ripped apart piece by piece to make salad. Now, as for Lewis and the First Terra, you will have the worst of all. She is first, and we decided, that she has the Crest of Martyrdom, and she technically is a martyr, then should die like one. We got to hand it to the Romans for inventing cruxifiction. But to insure she can't do anything..." He snaps his fingers. Drew cuts off her wings and strips her of her gear, leaving her with just her dress and the glove on her left arm. "As for you, Lewis, we have something fun for you. First, your going to watch your little flower nymph fiancee covered in gasoline and set ablaze, then we're going to break your mind and destroy your sanity, and then, we'll disembowel you." "You pigs!!" Lewis yells. "That's the spirit." Drew and Mai say, "We're ready, sir." "Oh, just for the heck of it, break her legs too." NeoApocalymon answers. They take her and bind her down arms, head, and legs to the pole first with thorned rope at her shoulders, elbows, hips, knees, and forehead, then they run spikes through her hands and her ankles. She screams in agony. She sees Mai take the sledgehammer and lift it over her head. "Freaky seeing yourself doing this to your body?! Isn't it?" She slams it down and breaks her legs. "Now, hang the crucifix over the side to show the world what we do to our enemies!!" NeoApocalymon yells in glee. Ken looks by and thinks, "Now we're going too far."   
  
She sits there for about 20 minutes in pain, crying. Then her amulet glows and she goes into a semi-conscious trance. "Not as fun as I hoped. NEXT!!" They take Tokomon and prep the spike. Tanaki goes to ram him into the spike, but the spike shatters. "What the..." Tanaki says. They take out a titanium spike. Same thing. "When did a puny Tokomon get unpierceable skin? Lock him back up. NEXT!!" They go to Andromon. "What, you're saying you can't remove anything!!" With TK, he mysteriously has the strenght to hold AsteroArmageddongarurumon's jaw open and be unchewable. Araiya ENJOYS the torture and when thrown off the building, she just bounces like rubber. Peyotemon's chitin seemed unbreakable and untearable. Lilymon then suddenly is the most flame-retartant object in the world. "What's going on here!!" NeoApocalymon screams. Ken picks up Mimi's irradiating amulet off the roof. "I think she's giving up her strength so that they can't be hurt. By sitting over there dying, you are in fact making her power stronger than ever. Nothing can stop a martyr." He throws the amulet to him and says, "I thought we were just going to take over the Digital World anyway. I'm not going to be part of this anymore." He starts for the stairwell when Metzger fires rockets from his metal-covered wrists and levels the stairwell.The force throws Ken off the roof. He plunges down, but instead of meeting his demise, he breaks his fall on Stone Phillips. Ken sits up and yells, "They're maniacs!! All they care about is misery and suffering. Get away from these sociopaths!!" then he passes out. An ambulance takes Ken and Stone to the closest hospital. "Treacherous brat." NeoApocalymon turns his attention to Mimi. "Now, you think that you can still stop me!! Huh!! Well, YOU CAN'T!!" She looks up at him and says, "I'm not letting you touch my friends with your filthy hands and tools." she mutters, compensating for the pain. The other digidestined arive to hear NeoApocalymon's next line. "Well, guess what..... I'm going to end your miserable life now, and then have my way with both worlds!!" He takes her own halberd and jabs it into her stomach. She flinches in agony and shock, then goes limp. Tai looks up with tears in his eyes. "We're too late....."  
  
In an all white room, Mimi awakens in the same condition she's in on the crucifix. "Where am I?" Mimi calls out. A voice says, "You are in a place for those who are not dead, and yet, not alive, but in between."  
  
Will they stop NeoApocalymon? Where is Mimi now? Now who will wield Gaiamune in battle with the Overlords? Find out in First Terra Chapter 8: Legend of the First Terra!! 


	8. The Legend of the First Terra

First Terra  
  
Chapter 8: Legend of the First Terra  
  
Prologue: The previous chapter was I have to say, the shortest chapter of all First Terra. As usual, we'll have a long chapter, chock full of battles, politics, intense dialog, and all that good stuff. Additional bonus!! I won't tell. You'll just have to read. One other thing. I just learned that Daisuke translated means "Big Help." What an irony.  
  
Tai starts recounting the previous events. "In New York, Mimi, Lewis, and the others faced near doom until Peyotemon came along and bought them some time by getting all of them stoned. Meanwhile, as we left to retrieve the legendary Sword of Life that once sealed NeoApocalymon and his cronies away in a dimensional limbo, Matt and Izzy went to get Sora's digital clone. They were met with an army of the undead from Ladyshadowfiendmon. Glaciergarurumon was able to handle all of them, until she used this Dark Gem to bring them back to life as this one monster called Thanatomon. Izzy and Sora combined their strength to summon forth Raijinkabuterimon to fight him. They were in a virtual stalemate, meanwhile Glaciergarurumon was having a hard time combatting Ladyshadowfiendmon until he Terravolved and creamed her with a Continuum Kick at a crushing 100 G's. Thanatomon fled into the real world and they came back to us. We found the Temple of Gaia where the sword was placed over 200,000 years ago and forgotten by most. All the Soras and Miyako went in with their Digimon fully digivolved to go through a baffling rope puzzle, and then fight their inner darkness once and for all, whom which manifested iself into shadow versions of four of us and attacked. They were beaten, but the digital clone and Cora paid the ultimate price in stopping them. After the psychotropic plants left their system, the Overlords captured and planned an execution for each one of them. Mimi though, had other plans and used her last bits of energy to shield everyone else from harm. We got there to witness NeoApocalymon end her short life. She will be avenged!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
  
"Koromon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Weregarurumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Motimon Terravolve to Raijinkabuterimon, Sentinel of the Heavens!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
"Gatomon Warp Digivolve to Magnaangwomon!!"  
"Magnaangewomon Warp Digivolve to Saintangewomon!!"  
"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon!!"  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Sentinelmon!!"  
"Sentinelmon Warp Digivolve to PharoahSentinelmon!!"  
  
"PharoahSentinelmon, get the others!!" Miyako yells. He flies up and breaks the bonds that hold them down. Milleniummon gets in their way.  
  
"Epoch of Doom!!"  
  
PharoahSentinelmon takes a pummeling from Milleniummon's fists. In all, over 10,000 hits met PharoahSentinelmon. He reverts to Hawkmon. Miyako takes out the Terraegg of Love and the Terraegg of Tranquility. "Lewis, catch!!" She throws the egg and Milleniummon intercepts it. "Hey!! I can have an omelet now." Before he can break it, DaoGarurumon Blitzkrieg Claws him and forces him to drop it. Lewis runs up and grabs the egg as it falls. "To use it, call out, 'Terra Armor Engage!!'" Miyako calls to him. Hawkmon gets up. "Miyako, I still have quite a bit of strength left in me. Let's do it!!"  
  
"Terra Armor Engage!!" they call out simultaneously.  
  
"Hawkmon Terra Optimize to.... "  
  
The Terraegg envelops the Digiegg and they merge into one. Hawkmon vanishes into a blanket of feathers to reveal a white-haired man wearing a cloak and chain mail body suit, and having eagle talons for feet. The Terraegg breaks open and wraps over his chest, arms, and shins. A knight's helmet with a visor similar to Archangemon's pops up on his head. Remaining segments become gauntlets, and the last segment attaches to the chest plate and hooks over his shoulders to his back and sits on the outside of the cloak. Two turbo jets emerge from the massive back plate that just attached itself. He pulls a hatchet out from the back plate. The handle and blade extend to become a battle-axe.  
  
"Daedalusmon, Lord of the Labyrinth!!"  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined, Terra Optimize to..... "  
  
As his egg undergoes the same metamorphisis, he flashes through all his levels. When he reaches Hypertomorrowsapien, the egg opens and he flashes silver. The light goes away to reveal him in silver leather pants, silver leather full-length trenchcoat, and a silver silk formal shirt. The armor covers his torso, form-fitting him and becoming a cuirass. Four baldricks wrap over him and are loaded with throwing knives, boomerangs, gun clips, and grenades. The remaining Terraegg became a Minigun and an FN FAL with a night-vision sniper scope, both of which hang on his belt. A 75' sword materializes his hands. A pair of silver reflective sunglasses appear over his eyes.  
  
"Neo HyperCenturiosapien!!"  
  
Izzy scans them both. "Daedalusmon is an Armor Terra digimon that wages its wars in the sky. His Daedalus Huscarl uses pure energy to pierce most armor in one swipe. His Labyrinth Chamber confuses his enemies to the brink of madness, and his Crash of Feathers is his ultimate attack. Neo HyperCenturiosapien is the Terra form of Lewis. The Terraegg of Tranquility allows him to reach this level without permanent damage to his genetic code. He uses his amazing speed to dumbfound his foes. His Equalizer attack involves him swinging his behemoth sword charged with the elements of the Earth and the cosmos, striking his foes and creating a shockwave which he can control and direct. His Vindecator attack is very similar to the 5mm Mayhem attack he had as Hypersapien, except a million times more destructive, and with over half a million of its bullets whizzing at you a minute, you may want to get out of the way. As an additional option, he can use his Nova Bombs, miniture nuclear warheads to level mass groups. A trait earned as Hypertomorrowsapien, he still as his teleport ability, HyperCenturiosapien Teleport. Another ability he has is that with experience, he can learn new attacks, and can learn to use combination attacks with other digimon." Lewis looks at Drew. "Now we end this." And then the fighting starts.  
  
In the white chamber, Mimi starts crying. "So, you're saying, I'm dying." The voice says, "No. It's all a matter of will power, First Terra." "Why does everyone call me First Terra?" she yells out. "It is who you are. You are now a part of an ancient digital bloodline spanning from the beginnings of the Digital World itself, over 1 billion years ago." Mimi looks in shock, "Over 1 billion years!! But how? I thought that the Digital World has only been around for 225,000 years or 162 years Earth time." A form appears. She speaks, "The story you heard was of me, Amaterasumon, but there were others before me. All of ones known as the First Terra have always been plant digimon. Plant digimon were the first digimon to exist in the Digital World, for they could survive the harsh conditions that the primitive world had to offer. See, the reason why no one knows of anything before me is that all the evidence of the past was destroyed by X-Apocalymon, NeoApocalymon's Giga level. He was the first virus to ever roam the Digital World. We would fight and seal him, but he would return. Ever hear of Atlantis?" Mimi nods her head. "Well, the reason why no one can find it is because it was in the Digital World, and it had a gateway to your world. Atlantis existed about a half million years ago in your time, 775,000 years ago in ours. See, Atlantis was like, a hub of life, a sanctuary, like Serenity is in this time. X-Apocalymon, with his Ovelord cronies annihilated the city and burned the remains. My previous ancestor, Seramon, a Terra digimon, used the sword Gaiamune to seal them all in digieggs. She though, after the battle, was so weak that she had to perform Memory Transferance, the means by which we continue the bloodline, used only when a First Terra has a child or is to die. The transferance was to the only digiegg not shattered by the Overlords, mine. They last survivors moved the digieggs, including the eggs of 4 Data digimon, behind the Wall of Fire. When X-Apocalymon awoke a half million years later, his breaking the seal of the Wall of Fire was what created the time shift, not Apocalymon as Genai had told you. His breaking the seal was at the same time in your world that Samuel Morse invented the telegraph in world in the Earth year 1838." Mimi interrupts, "If you and your ancestors were digimon, then why didn't you just re-format in Primary Village?" "Primary Village didn't exist then, and to maintain the power to stop all evil, we cannot afford to be formatted. We transfer our memories to the egg of another plant digimon, for they are most receptive, but over the years, the transferance has degraded. Soon, we found that we could no longer keep the proxy forces of NeoApocalymon in check by ourselves. That is why the first Digidestined were summoned in the 1890's. One thing that remained the same in all the groups of kids was that there was a kid who had a plant digimon. Finally, there was you and your group. Palimon was so far down the bloodline that we feared the power would be extinguished forever when she was defeated. But then a miracle in disguise happened. Your hope, your courage, and your sincerity re-invoked that power when you were nearly destroyed. NeoApocalymon, knowing what had happened, sealed you in Lewis body, annulling that power, temporarily. That knife and that shockwave was the catalyst that fully restored those powers, and now, they reside in you. You must help your digidestined friends to deliver these worlds from darkness. Remember, trust in your own power, but also trust in your friends. Now arise, and forfill your destiny!!" A flash goes out and Mimi awakens to see her friends outnumbered and outgunned. Down below, a cameraman on break is listening to a radio. The DJ says, "This is Rock 94.5 FM, all new rock and kinds of rock, and the only station on the air in the New York area not boring you with the obvious news. Now we continue our music marathon with a listener request from Albany. This is from their album 'Return of Saturn,' this is No Doubt with 'Simple Kind of Life.'" The song starts playing. The fighting had been going on for 4 minutes during Mimi's 'Vision Trip.' Paladingreymon was trying to told off NeoApocalymon, AsteroArmageddongarurumon, and DiabloDevimon at the same time, and not doing a good job at it. Patriotaviamon was trying to wrestle down Golgothamon and Megamachinedramon. Raijinkabuterimon was swamped trying to tackle Lucimon, NegaPositromon, Drew, and Thanatomon all at once. DaoGarurumon went off on a one-on-one battle with Milleniummon. NeptuneZudomon was fairing poorly against TempestSwampmon, for he brought in reinforcements to further cause trouble. Finally, all the others were attempting to neutralize Rookpiedmon and his armies, who have just leveled the Bronx. The other kids were running from their cybernetically-enhanced counterparts in terror, unable to defend themselves. In the distance, Colonel Spencer's Super Jet was on its way. Kari trips and is overtaken by the Anti-Digidestined. TK falls near her. As all of this was going on, she evaluated her life. She says to herself, "That song is right. It describes me exactly. All I ever wanted was a simple kind of life. Well, it used to. Now, I must realize that my life will never be the same again." Mimi looks up and says, "I must stop this...." Her immune system finally starts to kick back in. It corrodes the spikes in her hands and legs. She painfully rips herself free from the barbed rope. Her bleeding has stopped. Her wounds have closed. She hangs from the crucifix, trying to climb to a window. Mimi busts out a window and out the office she enters. She goes to the top of the building, where she finds her halberd, stained in her own blood, laying there with her gear. Mimi yells out, "Hey, NeoApocalymon!! Why don't you face me like a mon!!" as she straps her stuff back on. Everyone stops in surprise in hearing her voice. NeoApocalymon is enfuriated. "WHAT MUST I DO TO RID ME OF YOU!!" he bellows. He leaves Paladingreymon to fight her.   
  
Down on the street, the Anti-Digidestined are about to do Kari & TK in, them laying there innocently with a sprained ankle for kari, and a pull of the Achilles' Tendon for TK. "Let me." Kate says to Metzger. Her hands electrify and act as electrodes. She closes in on Kari and TK when the Koromon, who hid during the confusion Peyotemon caused, jump to her aid and fight them off enough to slip both of them away to the safety of the alley. They try to hold them off, but get vaporized by Metzger's missiles. "Why.....?" Kari says, crying. She has flashbacks to all the times someone sacrificed their life to save her. Kari's crest glows brighter than it ever has before. "Wizardmon, the Numemon, now the Koromon. They didn't deserve this. They were so innocent, and that bully had to destroy them." Her Crest starts to overload. "They all had simple, quiet lives until evil interfered and took that life away." It shatters to reveal a shard and amulet. TK's crest does the same thing. The Anti-Digidestined see her. "But now, no more!!" TK yells. She grabs the amulet. The flash of light throws them away 2 blocks. Tai and the others find her. "What's going on!!" he yells. Izzy says, "I think we found our Sixth Shard." In the Shard, a crest that looks like a combination of the Crests of Hope & Light appears. They hold their amulets to the sky.  
  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!" they chant simultaneously!!  
  
"Saintangewomon Terravolve to.... "  
"Tokomon Terravolve to.... "  
  
As always, time slows to a standstill. TK and Kari gaze at their glowing digimon. They hold amulets up and next to one another, and watch as they fuse together. Saintangemon is first. She throws her robes away, which strikes the sunlight, refracting light upon her. The sunbeams embrace her and fuse her 6 wings into 2, lenghten and change her hair from blonde to strawberry blonde, and creates a form-fitting low-cut silver Gigadigizoid cuirass and shoulder plates over her torso. The inner part of the shoulder plates turns pink. Two belt plates dangle from the main armor to protect the sides of her upper legs. On her shoulder, side plates fringe on the low cut and rise up on either side of her head. Silver elbow and forearm plates just like the ones Archangemon wears appear on her right arm. On her left arm, the same elbow plate appears, but instead, a thin forearm plate with a cylindrical chamber attached to the bottom appears. 8 barrels in a circular shape slide out of the cylindar. Her shins become protected by similar-looking silver shin plates to those Archangemon wore. The centers of each plate on the shin bcame pink, as well. On her feet, GDZ bottomed sandals slid on her feet. Over her forehead and around to the back of her head, a pink trimmed silver ring formed. Two plates slid down from it and dangled by the ears as did a Roman helmet. On the front of the ring (Center of her forehead), light flashes forth and the ring is emblazoned with the Crest of Innocence. A mighty sword and pink leather scabbard appears hanging from the left side of her waist, attached to the armor by a chain. She pulls the sword out with her right hand and holds it to her side.  
  
"Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
  
Next is Tokomon. In one flash, he is Archangemon. First, a V-shaped GDZ plate overlaps his cuirass over his back and front. His left forearm plate removes itself and becomes a arched collapsible tower shield. His visor and rest of his helmet vanishes and his turns silver. Excalibur changes again from its previous form, a sword with a regular-sized edge on the top, and a behemoth cleaving edge on bottom, like that of a butcher knife, finally coming to a point, into a sword similar in appearance to that of the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda games, except it's 25' long with TWO behemoth cutting edges. The side plates which sat on either side of his head bent forward and split in five, angling back behind him. A transparent sky blue visor screen materialized on the V plate and ran up it to the side plates, shielding his face. A third set of shoulder plates stacked onto the two sets already there. The wing plates became reinforced, and a front belt plate emerged. From the V plate, three white capes hung down his back, the center being the largest. Emblazoned in the center cape is the Crest of Innocence.  
  
"Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innoncent!!"  
  
Their Digimon Analyzer screens pop up and Izzy reads them. "Archangewomon is a Terra level Archangel digimon. Her celestial power is matched only by the rocket-launching minigun on her left arm. Her attacks are Avatar Edge, Celestial Comet, Halo of Light, Radiant Salve, and after her ultimate attack, Divine Vindication, they'll be scraping you up off the ground in pieces. Gabrielmon is a Seraph, a Supreme Archangel of Light. With Excalibur, he is invincible. His attacks include Holy Armistice, which temporarily prevents a digimon from using his attacks, Wall of Sanctuary, which shields another digimon from an evil digimon's attack and reflects them back, Lambda Light, a crushing beam of pure good and light, Excalibur's Revenge, where Gabrielmon charges and throws Excalibur like a boomerang, dicing all it hits. He has a healing attack called Divine Charity. Finally, his ultimate attack is Seven Star Salvation, where he swings Excalibur in a circle before him, and creates 7 mini-stars, each with a Japanese character on one. They explode in a fury of light and plasma, gooifying the wicked." Gabrielmon and Archangewomon fly up and double team DiabloDevimon.  
  
"Lambda Light!!"  
"Avatar Edge!!"  
  
DiabloDevimon slides through 4 buildings and into the one behind the last. A group of die-hard long-time New York natives walk up to DiabloDevimon. The guy has a .38 caliber pistol. "Get the hell out of our apartment, now!!" He shoots DiabloDevimon when he doesn't get up quickly enough. The woman says in a Brooklynish accent, "Now Morty, you don't have to shoot EVERY intruder that tries to break in here." The old guy looks at her and says in a sarcastic tone, "Well, if they listened to me, I wouldn't have to shoot them. Besides, we'll just tell the police he was coming at you with a knife." DiabloDevimon gets up. "You think your puny hand gun will stop me!!" Morty looks at him, "Oh, crap!! Honey, get me the shotgun." She runs into the bedroom and comes back with the shotgun. He aims it when DiabloDevimon attacks.  
  
"Glare of Doom!!"  
  
The attack rushes at them when Gabrielmon arrives.  
  
"Wall of Sanctuary!!"  
  
At the same, Morty shot his shotgun. DiabloDevimon's attack reflects back at him. He gets walloped and flies into the roof of another building, skips like a rock off it, lands on it again, slides, goes over the edge, and falls to the ground. "Geez, what'd you load this gun with, mortars?" Morty says. Archangewomon flies vover the weak DiabloDevimon. He opens his eyes and eeps in terror.  
  
"Divine Vindication!!!"  
  
Missiles galore fly out of her minigun and reduce the street, DiabloDevimon, and the abandoned cars to dust. His remnants enter the vial under NeoApocalymon's armor. Now with only AsteroArmageddongarurumon left to fight, Paladingreymon rallied. AsteroArmageddongarurumon charges forth.  
  
"Spatial Charges!!" screamed AsteroArmageddongarurumon.  
  
The bombs hover and explode all around Paladingreymon. He covers himself in his cape to shield himself from the shrapnel.  
  
"Comet Claw!!" he chants, jumping at him.  
  
Paladingreymon flies out of his way, and AsteroArmageddongarurumon destroys 2 building supports in the building behind him. It falling back and Paladingreymon flies up.  
  
"Paladin Blade!!"  
  
He saws the building in half. It comes crashing down on AsteroArmageddongarurumon. "Finally, that's over." Paladingreymon says, dusting off his hands in mid-hover. Out of nowhere, AsteroArmageddongarurumon busts out and pounces on his back.  
  
"Demon Fangs!!"  
  
The bite breaks off the shoulder plates on his right arm and tears his chain mail to shreds, but the armor saved his shoulder. Paladingreymon kicks him off and flips up.  
  
"Exoforce!!"  
  
He bends down, touches the ground, and sends the energy through the street. A cloud of asphalt flies through the sky as the attack closes in on AsteroArmageddongarurumon. AsteroArmageddongarurumon starts to fly up, but it is too late, for as he leaves the ground, it hits and throws him into an apartment building at the end of the street. Paladingreymon twists and turns his sword in preparation for a counterattack. He swings his sword and AsteroArmageddongarurumon catches it with his claws. He takes his sword and starts attacking Paladingreymon with his own sword. Paladingreymon equips his shield and holds him back while AsteroArmageddongarurumon flails away. Paladingreymon flies up and moves his shield to his side.  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
  
He doesn't do major damage to him, but the explosions make him lose his grip and throw the sword to the side. AsteroArmageddongarurumon jumps up to his level.  
  
"Planet-Killer Meteors!!"  
  
Three giant mile-wide meteors start to fly down at him. Paladingreymon slips under AsteroArmageddongarurumon and gets his sword. He Flies up and Paladin Blades one of them into dust, and then Plasma Torpedoes the second one. AsteroArmageddongarurumon flies up to try to ram Paladingreymon into the last meteor, but Paladingreymon just sidesteps and lets him smash into his own meteor. AsteroArmageddongarurumon is vaporized, and the meteor splits in two. The remnants of AsteroArmageddongarurumon join his other fallen comrades. "I gotta stop those meteorites!!"Paladingreymon yells. In mid-air, he raises his sword to the sky.  
  
"Nova Storm!!"  
  
Plasma fireballs rain down and incinerate the fragments. He flies to help the swamped Raijinkabuterimon. Gabrielmon and Archangewomon join him. "Now it's even." Gabrielmon boomed. Raijinkabuterimon engaged Lucimon, Gabrielmon and Archangewomon took on NegaPositromon, and Paladingreymon faced off against Thanatomon. Drew ran off to face Lewis. First was NegaPositromon. He fled for many blocks before engaging the archangels.  
  
"Anti-Thunder Clash!!"  
  
Black lightning screamed and swarmed everywhere, finally hitting Gabrielmon, but he had blocked it with his tower shield. He flew at him, sword drawn. NegaPositromon had different plans though.  
  
"Matter-Anti Matter Bombs!!"  
  
Spherical grenade-like bombs oozed from his skin. He started spinning and launched them at Gabrielmon. Before he could summon a Wall of Sanctuary, he was struck by five of them. Glass, steel, and concrete flew all about, striking Gabrielmon as he fell. He hit the ground and tried to shrug off the pain. Archangewomon retaliated.  
  
"Halo of Light!!"  
  
She removes her ring from her head and throws it like a discus. The force sends him through the roof of the building he's on, and down 5 stories, imploding those stories, leaving the bottom 2 stories and the basement. Gabrielmon gets up and finishes the job.  
  
"Lambda Light!!"  
  
The building crushes NegaPositromon. "But that's not all folks!!" He blows the rubble off of him and jumps out.  
  
"Electromagnetic Tempest!!"  
  
A great bolt of lightning swung around and hit Archangewomon, throwing her into a convience store a block down. "That wasn't so...." Her armor starts constricting and cars are rolling towards her. Metal in all shapes and sizes started moving toward her. Canned goods smacked her left and right. helves flew up and pinned her to the wall. Gabrielmon started to slide toward her as well. Metal girders and beams from building were ripped out of their respective walls and collided with her, slowly crushing her. Lightning continuously struck her as she slowly became the world's biggest lightning rod. Gabrielmon, now stuck to her head by his right shin, yelled, "That's enough!! Seven Star Salvation!!" The star materialize and collapse, each Japanese character glowing brighter and brighter, then they supernova. The electromagnetic pulse released countermanded NegaPositromon's Tempest and slagged him and most of the block in the process. After he light dissipates, he pokes at the slimy remains with a metal pole. Archangewomon gets up out of the remains, wipes some blood from her forehead, and says, "You sure you destroyed him?" For which he answers, "Yup." "Finally," she sighs. "I know." he responds back. "Clean-Up, Aisle 4. I repeat; Clean-Up, Aisle 4!!" Archangewomon comments and his remains become digi-dust and enter NeoApocalymon's vial. As Paladingreymon and Thanatomon grappled, and Raijinkabuterimon and Lucimon threw each other into skyscrapers like the monsters do in Godzilla movies (Trust me, They are big enough. Remember, the smallest Raijinkabuterimon ever is is 290', and that's in his Warrior form, and Lucimon is 500' tall.), DaoGarurumon & Milleniummon were fighting a battle 6 miles above the city. Furies of kicking and punching, just to have most of them blocked by their nemesis. Finally, it began to appear that Milleniummon was winning out. He use his gremorum to cast a teleport spell. He teleport behind DaoGarurumon and surprised him with a Light Speed Haymaker. DaoGarurumon started to fall, but then he annulled the gravity around him temporarily, and then successfully Blitzkrieg Clawed him. Milleniummon retaliated with a Time Vortex. DaoGarurumon had slowed to one-quarter real-time when he got the brilliant to Dilate his Vortex. The two temporal-gravitational fields were too much for one another and they ripped each other apart, causing a grand explosion, knocking down back about 1000 feet above sea level and severely weakening them both. The both accelerate themselves to incredible sub-light speeds, upwards to 70,000 miles per second, by slowing the real world down to a crawl and fought on the rooftops over the equivalent of over 6 hours straight to them, where in real-time, only 15 seconds had passed, punching, kicking, and using many hand-to-hand moves, until they literally exhausted themselves. They returned to the normal timestream with tattered clothes and covered in sweat and blood. They crawled over and started thumping each other, barely holding on to consciousness. "I... will.... crush you.... like an.... insect....." Milleniummon muttered between breaths. Colonel Spencer arrives finally in his jet. "Ahh, what do we have here? An exhausted digimon. How about I remedy that?!" He fires his missile-launching Vulcan cannons at the roof. The explosion throws DaoGarurumon and Milleniummon off the roof. The exhausted warriors pass out and plunge. DaoGarurumon reverts to infant level of Punimon (Trust me, I got it right this time.) Matt and Lewis run out, with Drew closing. Matt catches Punimon and Milleniummon crashes down beside him. Drew starts laughing psychotically. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha, Big Gun make BIG BOOM!! Megalomaniac Turret!!" Lewis sees the supersonic shell and throws Matt behind Milleniummon. Milleniummon is deep-sixed by the shell, joining his comrades in the vial. Lewis sees that their bullet-shield has decided to buy the farm, so he yells to Matt, "On the count of three, run like hell!! 3!!" They start running and get sent airborne by another explosion, throwing them into a Bloomingdale's. Matt smacked into the counter and laid there. Lewis rode the blast and ended up near the back. He jumped up and removed a piece of ceiling, then replaced it. Drew walks in and looks at Matt, trying to crawl out, still in pain from hitting ribs into the front counter. "Eh, he's a waste of ammo. I'll let those Anti-Digidestined brats take him out. Now, if I were Lewis, which I am, just evil, where would I go? Star Blazer!!" He shoots the dressing rooms with a flamethrower fueled by plasma-state hydrogen. "Nope, not there." He grows closer to Lewis, torching everything along the way. Lewis starts coughing from the smoke. He looks up and says, "Oh, Lewis, you made this too easy. Armageddon Warhead!!" Drew levels the store and 5 of the surrounding structures. The blast throws Matt and Punimon clear, but Lewis is buried in rubble. Drew walks to Lewis's hand, the only thing exposed from under the rubble. He checks his pulse. "Ah, geez. He's dead already. Oh, well. I was hoping to have some fun beating him up first, but oh well." He walks out of the burning remains. A minute later, Lilymon snuffed the fire with a few well-placed Flower Cannon shots and found Lewis in the rubble. "Oh my, it can't be..." she says, crying as she uncovers Lewis. About 15 seconds later Lewis grabs his and her hand. "That's the one I can't do. I can't take a pulse." She hugs him and says, "Don't scare me like that again." He walks over to check on Matt. "Hmm, it feels like you broke a couple of ribs. Let me see if I can find something to wrap around your ribs. He walks back into the store and found a slightly singed cotton shirt. Lewis tears it and has Matt remove his shirt so he tie the cloth around him. Matt looks at him, "How'd you know my ribs were broken?" "I thumbed through a First Aid book when I was 14, and from watching a lot of TV." Lewis answers. "Well, all hail TV." Matt comments. Lewis mumbles, "Except for that good for nothing PBS and the wimpy PAX network, taking up valuable air space." Rookpiedmon's army closes on them. Lewis gives Matt his minigun. "I know this will hurt your ribs to carry it, but it better than leaving you unprotected." Rookpiedmon shows up. "Ahh, two twerps and that flower child. That's a good haul. Trash 'em, boys!!" Hoards of various digi-zybots, from Leobots, Androbots, Metaletebots, Xenozombibots, and so on, and a great deal of regular digimon, like Uraniumon, Tauromon, Subatomimon, FrankensteinRaremon, Xenozombimon, Zombimon (Ultimate level Xenozombimon), Ragnarokmon, and a new digimon that appears to be a sub-commander, a Giga digimon called Atmamon, along with other baddies too numerous to mention. "Atmamon, I leave them to your capable hands." He leaves to the rooftop to watch the battle. Lewis charges forth, sword in hand. He is barraged by missiles. None of them hit, but they throw him down. He gets back up and bounds 60' into the sky and lands in the group.  
  
"Equalizer!!"  
  
He buzzsaws all the regular digimon within 77' feet of him in half. He back flips out of the group just prior to the zybots shooting up his previous location with high-yield warheads. FrankensteinRaremon flew out and charged him in mid-air. Lewis stops in mid-air and readies his sword. "Lewis vs. FrankensteinRaremon, Round Two." He bounds off what seems to be air towards him and swings his sword, severing FrankensteinRaremon's left air bladder. He turns sideways. "Oh, you got a boo-boo." he says with a smirk as he kicks FrankensteinRaremon to the ground. Lewis turns and sees the army advancing on Lilymon and Matt. "We'll finish this." Suddenly, something new entered his mind.  
  
"Hyper Centurion Dive!!"  
  
Lewis starts to dive like Flamedramon when he uses Fire Rocket, but then he flips to point his sword first, spiraling at the crowd, energizing the sword. He slams down at supersonic speeds, causing an energy shockwave to rip across the ground from ground zero. The unfortunate zybots that stood there were toast, followed by the surrounding digimon. A Uraniumon catches him off guard and he uses his Megaton Madness attack to throw all of them through 3 buildings and into a fourth. Lewis broke Lilymon's fall, and Lilymon broke Matt's fall. "What's that burning smell?" Matt comments. Lewis looks at his armor. "The little butt melted my armor." The army advances in, trying to crush them in the building. "Hold on!!" Lewis yells. He starts running, just to see the army just out of the door. He jumps at the threshold, just avoiding the attacks and missiles and projectiles flying at them. He leaps up to the 42nd story of the building across the street. He kicks out the window and throws in Matt. "Stay here, Matt. Oh, and give me my minigun back. I'll be needing it." He takes the minigun and puts it on his belt. He leaps off to the ground.  
  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
27 more digimon went up as he landed and shattered the pavement in a mist of plasma and smoke. He waits for a minute and then ambushes the bewildered army by jumping out and using his Vindicator attack. Lilymon provides cover fire for him. FrankensteinRaremon flies at him from behind. "Down, boy!!" Lilymon yells as she shoots out his other air bladder. Lewis turns around and uses his Equalizer on FrankensteinRaremon and he turns to digi-dust before his diced corpse can touch the ground. "I have an idea, Lilymon!!" he calls up to her. She flies down and asks, "What is it, Lewis?" Lewis queries, "Can you fire a continuous shot?" "Yes. Why?" He takes and wraps his right arm around hers, holding his sword with both hands. "Oh, I see." she answers to him. They start sharing energy and turning. She fires out a continuous beam from her Flower Cannon.  
  
"Centripetal Blades!!" they call out simultaneously.  
  
They spin faster and faster, becoming airborne. They twist and bend forward, causing them to start moving forward. They slowly progress, mowing down the army as they progress. Finally they stop at the Hudson River to see no one left. Lilymon wobbles over to the river and says, "Oh, my stomach. I'm going to be so sick." She vomits into the Hudson River. "Don't worry, the Hudson has had worse in it." Lewis says, patting her back. Suddenly, Atmamon jumps out of the water. He pounces at them, then mentions in disgust, "Man, you humans are nasty. If I wasn't about to blow you to knigdom-cum, I'd tell you to stop throwing garbage and junk in it and not to let the hobos throw up in it." Lilymon gets angry, "I am not a hobo!!" "Whatever. Atma Weapon!!" He releases a unimaginable beam of energy out of his mouth. Lewis and Lilymon jump out of the way and it hits a skyscraper and it blows it up like in ID4 (Independence Day), then causes it to start falling in a blaze of glory down toward them. "Well, there went Trump Towers." Lewis says, as the building smashes down and blows up and crushes abandoned vehicles. Lewis yells, "Could we lay off the building destroying. I got to flip the bill for this, you know!!" Then he mumbles to himself, "With taxpayer money, of course." Atmamon jumps on the building and starts looking for them. "So." he blurts out. Lewis jumps out and pulls out his minigun.  
  
"Vindicator!!"  
  
Atmamon takes 300 some rounds to his front leg bfore he flies clear.  
  
"Atma Missile!!"  
  
A gargantuan missile flies at him. He jumps back, but the blast is too big, and he is thrown past the base of the building into its former basement. He lands on his feet, sliding to a stop. Sparks fly from the metal on the bottom of his sandal. He runs and jumps up 500 feet at sees Atmamon. Lewis decides to maintain his elevation.  
  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
He hurls them down at Atmamon. One hits hit and thrusts him into the building, but the rest he evades successfully. Atmamon gets up and flies at him in a collision course.  
  
"Centurion Dive!!"  
"Atma Weapon!!"  
  
The impact creates an explosion that could be seen from space. Glass and concrete from the other building fly everywhere as Atmamon slams into the 59th Street Bridge and into the either the Hudson or East river, I'm not which it hangs over, and Lewis flies through the top story of the Empire State Building and the Observation Deck, through the the central point and lightning rod, and stopping, hanging by his feet on the guard rail of the Observation Deck. A figure walks out from around the corner. "Ah, great, Drew, I don't need to bother with you now. I got to get off this beam, and I'm fighting Atmamon right now, so you go and smack somebody around." Lewis says to him. "I will. YOU!!" he yells.  
  
"Megalomaniac Turret!!"  
  
He blows up the area of the deck and the 5 stories below where Lewis hung, but Lewis was able to flip up and spiral over the shell and headbutt Drew. "I said I don't have time to mess with you!!" Lewis jumps back to where he was. Drew pursues in the air. When he lands, Atmamon is waiting. "Now, where were we?" Drew kicks him in the back, throwing right at Atmamon.  
  
"Atma Missile!!"  
"Gatling Strike!!"  
  
As he flew at the missile, Lilymon came out and covered him. She shot Drew's bullets. Well, all but two. They struck Lilymon in her shoulder and and her right leg. Lewis grabs the missile and rides it like the bomber pilot rode the nuke in Dr. Strangelove. "Now I just need a cowboy hat, and this would be hilarious." Lewis comments. Drew sees the missile and cannot get of the way in time. Lewis jabs his sword into the missile and pole vaults ahead of him at Moch 1.5. Drew goes sailing toward Lewis. Lewis just stands there until he is within 50 feet, then he whacks him with the flat side of his sword back through the explosion and at Atmamon. "Fore!! Wait, wrong game. But hey, I didn't slice." Lewis jokes. He preps his sword to his side, ready to swipe when he sees a smoldering Drew holding his turret, ready to fire. Instead, he throws a boomerang, but misses. Drew pulls a figure from the mist. "Drop your stuff or she gets it!!" Drew screams, holding Lilymon in a choke hold. "Okay. You win." Lewis says. He drops his sword, guns, and laid his baldricks down. What Drew didn't notice was Lewis removing a Nova Bomb and rolling through the building's interior. "Now, dance." Drew yells. "What?!" Lewis yells back. "Let me help you dance." Drew fires his minigun. Lewis sees the bullets coming and pulls a Matrix-like move of dodging the bullets. Three graze his right arm, cutting it up. The rest, he miraculously dodges, and that was no easy task (He dodged 165,497 out of 165,500 rounds in the course of 45 seconds.). "Okay, what now?" Lewis asks. "Now, I shoot you both." He throws Lilymon at him and knocks Lewis over. Drew aims his turret, but just as he is to fire, the boomerang flies back and knocks his gun up, the recoil knocking him through the building, into the interior. Lewis grabs his stuff and, for lack of a better phrase, hauls @$$ out of there with Lilymon. Drew gets up and sees the Nova Bomb right in front of him. Then he sees some debris from his shot hitting the building the gun was pointed at fall down toward him. It closes on the Nova Bomb. Drew dives and grabs the bomb, clearing the falling debris. "Sheww, that was close." He removes his helmet to wipe away the sweat, when he drops the bomb. "Aww, crap." Then a pretty mushroom cloud ascended from where Drew fell in. Lewis and Lilymon watch his digi-dust fly off. "I'm glad that's over." Lilymon says. "Yeah, he's gone. Oh my, you're bleeding." Lewis returns. "Oh, this. It's nothing." she answers back, referring to the shoulder wound. "Quick, we need some bandages, alcohol, and something spongy." "Before you go all ER on me, I think we still have another matter to deal with." Lilymon says, pointing to Atmamon.  
  
"Atma Crush!!"  
  
Atmamon is charging at them at break-neck speeds, engulfed in blue energy. "Here, play with my bouncy ball. Nova Bombs!!" Lewis arms it and rolls it down a girder at Atmamon. It rolls past him about 6 feet and blows, throwing Atmamon over their heads and into another building. He gets up and looks at them. "A smart general knows when to retreat." and with that, he flees. Lilymon looks over and sees that his right arm is cut up badly. "Say, when did that happen?" Lewis inspects the wound. "I don't know. Must of been from dodging all those bullets. Well, let's get going." Rookpiedmon, who watched everything, said, "That was a waste. Let's go see how my other flanks are fairing." Lewis sees him fly off and is about to pursue when Lilymon says, "Oh, let him go. The others can handle him. Right now we got to tend to our wounds." Lewis kisses her and says, "Oh, okay." and they walk off, leaving a smoldering ruin behind them.  
  
While all that was going on, Raijinkabuterimon and Lucimon were thrashing about like characters from the Godzilla movies. They wrestled, knocking over skyscrapers as they backed into Staten Island, and into the landfill there. Lucimon throws Raijinkabuterimon into one of the trash heaps and flies up.  
  
"Demon Wing!!"  
  
He ignites his wings and dive bombs Raijinkabuterimon. Raijinkabuterimon is struck by the wing and set ablaze, as is the trash. Raijinkabuterimon rebounds and flies at Lucimon.  
  
"Gigaflare!!"  
  
A fireball shoots out of Raijinkabuterimon's mouth, and halts before him. The wing plates open, and the gem on his chest plate splits open. A wave of fire came from all the above-mentioned points. They embrace the fireball and flew at Lucimon. Multiple waves followed. Blasts of fire flashed all over Lucimon's body, seering him with 300,000 degree flames. Lucimon gets up out of the trash. The fire has consumed the whole landfill, as Raijinkabuterimon and Lucimon at it again.  
  
"Synchatron Voltage!!"  
"Hellfury Blight!!"  
  
An explosion rips through the landfill, filling it with smoke and flying embers. Raijinkabuterimon sees Lucimon through the smoke. "You are mine!!" he yells, flying at him.  
  
"Draco Jaw!!"  
  
He manages to bite Lucimon's left hand, and he bites it off. "My hand, my...., beautiful hand...., you...., bit it off!! You will pay!!" Lucimon screams.  
  
"Brimstone Basher!!"  
  
He swings his flaming metalized fist and knocks Raijinkabuterimon into the residential area, also ablaze. Raijinkabuterimon switches forms and wields his swords. He starts looking for him when Lucimon Demon Wings him again. Raijinkabuterimon rolls, knocking down burning building after burning building. Raijinkabuterimon gets back up and glides at him.  
  
"Quickstrike!!"  
  
He strikes him 32 times in 2 seconds with his electrified swords on his pass-by. Raijinkabuterimonturns and raises his swords to the sky.  
  
"White Lightning!!"  
  
A bolt of absolutely white holy lightning strikes down and incinerates and electricutes Lucimon.  
  
"Masamunes of Jupiter!!"  
  
An electrical storm forms and intensifies the voltage of his swords. A bolt of lightning screams down and hits his swords. Raijinkabuterimon then does a spin move and slices Lucimon twice. He rears back in pain and holds his bleeding chest. "This is the biggest mismatch ever. I'm going home before you make me the new special in the Texas branches of KFC." He flies away.  
Just moments after Raijinkabuterimon and Lucimon went off on their rampage of Staten Island, Paladingreymon and Thanatomon locked swords. Thanatomon made the first move.  
  
"Meltdown!!"  
  
He blows the air in front of him, making the air become ionized and a chain reaction starts in Paladingreymon's direction. A nuclear blast cone slams Paladingreymon into a debris pile, and he continues for another 1000', sliding on his back, sparks flying from his split-shields as they scrape across the pavement. He gets up and targets him.  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
  
Thanatomon jumps up and flies out of the path. Paladingreymon fires a second salvo up at him. These knock him down to terra firma. Thanatomon rolls at him and fires.  
  
"Omega Strike!!"  
  
He hits Paladingreymon square in the chest full force. Paladingreymon fell to his knees and his armor showed signs of cracking and denting. Thanatomon pulls a sickle from his hand and jams it into the earth.  
  
"Chasm Reaper!!"  
  
He dashes past and stops behind Paladingreymon. "What the...!! " A tremor rips the earth open. A vacuum-like force is pulling Paladingreymon towards a fiery nexus in the ground. Paladingreymon hangs onto the edge, barely beating out the gravitational force. Thanatomon stomps on his hands. "So, you don't want to want to spend eternity in a fiery prison. Well, too bad!!" He kicks him off the edge. As he falls, Paladingreymon turns and faces the nexus.  
  
"Celestial Fury!!"  
  
He fries the abyss with holy light, sealing the nexus and closing the chasm. "How about I show you the light?" Paladingreymon yells at him, using his Celestial Fury on Thanatomon. Thanatomon is thrown upwards, but then adjusts himself.  
  
"Hand of Tartarus!!"  
  
The black version of Hand of Fate misses Paladingreymon and hits a building behind him, throwing concrete at Paladingreymon, knocking him down, shattering his torso armor. "Now, for your ultimate demise!!"  
  
"End of Days!!"  
  
Paladingreymon, wearing fragments of the torso armor on him, and his split-shields on the ground, yells, "No!!" as Thanatomon gathered the power for the equivilent of an evil Light of Judgement. "You embrace the light, demon!! Light of Judgement!!" A split-screen occurs as they both use their attacks simultaneously!! The two waves, the wave of purity and the wave of annihilation, clash and vaporize the surrounding buildings. Both digimon hold their ground, refusing to relent. Tai runs out from where the others had been hiding from the Anti-Digidestined and yells, "This is madness!! Both of you stop before everyone is killed!!" Thanatomon is distracted, causing his wave to weaken, and he is overtaken by Paladingreymon's Light of Judgement. Paladingreymon turns and says to Tai, "I know what I am doing. You go back into hiding while I deal with him. I must hold him until help arrives, if any will." Just after saying that, Thanatomon slices Paladingreymon across his exposed chest. He starts bleeding. "If I can save you, then my life can be forfeit." He turns and knocks Thanatomon into the building again. He locks swords with Paladingreymon. Thanatomon gores him with his drills, sawing a hole in his chest. Then he shoots spikes all in his left-upper chest. Tai thinks to himself, "How noble of him. I don't want him to risk his life, but if it is his choice, and it will save all of us, and i'm his friend, then I must stand behind him." Tai looks up and yells, "Finish him, Paladingreymon!!" Paladingreymon charges Thanatomon with claw and sword glowing. Tai's amulet irradiates with light. Paladingreymon leaps to the air.  
  
"Omega Orange: Double Edge!!"  
  
"Omega Attack Initiate!!"  
  
Paladingreymon strikes diagonally with sword first, creating a blinding glow, followed by his claw slicing diagonally the other way. Thanatomon started convulsing and shaking, with light spewing from the cuts. He vibrates and shakes harder and faster, as the light illuminates all throughout him. Finally, he explodes from the inside-out, releasing heavenly light all over. The few remains become digi-dust. A black substance expels itself from the dust. The dust vanishes, and the black substance is sucked into the vial. Paladingreymon falls over, holding his chest. Tai runs out to him. "Are you going to be okay, Paladingreymon?" he says, with tears welling up. "Maybe, in time.... I will.... (cough, cough) be back...., and I..... (cough, hack) return...., I will be better... than..... ever." Paladingreymon disintegrates and his remains swarm over his cape where the Crest of Honor is. A digiegg appears on it. It looks normal, except that it has the Crest of Honor emblazoned on it. "You will return, and you will be better than ever." he takes the digiegg. Just then, the second flank, along with the Anti-Digidestined, find them. "Let's get out of here!!" Sora yells as they flee the building. They reach the building where Mimi and NeoApocalymon are duking it out. As they near it, they see Patriotaviamon and NeptuneZudomon collide outside it and revert to their training level. "Quickly, inside!!" Tai calls out, opening the door. Everyone rushes in and heads for the roof. On the rooftop, Mimi and NeoApocalymon end their long stand-off. NeoApocalymon sends one of his polyhedrons ahead.  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
  
She leaps out of the way and lands on one the polyhedrons. She uses it as a staging ground for her attack.  
  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
  
A mist engulfs him after he is hit by all of them. "Can't be too cocky..." she exclaims.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
She shoots and hits him again. "That actually hurt!!" he yells. Suddenly she is holding on for dear life to the polyhedron and it weaves and bobs.  
  
"Chernobyl Cannon!!"  
  
NeoApocalymon zaps one of his own polyhedrons to knock Mimi off. She grabs hold to the roof edge. She climbs back up and has to evade some Death Claws. "Why was I afraid of you? You don't look like no First Terra to me. All I see, all that ever was, is a sniveling, spoiled brat, and now she's a freak, a mutt. Not even pure human or pure digimon. You have been so easy to counteract. As much as I hate to say it, time to end this."   
  
"Millenium Mace!!"  
"Chernobyl Cannon!!"  
"Megalomaniac Turret!!"  
"Acheron Lightning!!"  
"Death & Decay!!"  
"Omega Strike!!"  
  
She is bombarded by attacks. She rolls beside the stairwell. NeoApocalymon giggles, "Now it's time for an oldie, but goody. Here's Myotismon's 'Nightmare Claw!!'" As when it hit Lilymon, all her muscles cease to function. Mimi turns turns black and white, screaming in pain. "Now I got me a living rag doll." NoApocalymon laughs. He picks her up and swings her around like a limp noodle, smacking her into the roof repeatedly, then folding and bending her into a human pretzel. "You know what, instead of killing you, I've decided to make you spend etrnity bent like that."  
  
"Maddening.... "  
  
Before he could curse to eternal human-pretzelness, Tai and the others bust down the stairwell door. "You're not going to do another thing to her, NeoApocalymon!!" Tai yells. Sora rushes to her. "The only way you'll get to her is over my dead body." "That can be arranged." NeoApocalymon responds. Raijinkabuterimon, Gabrielmon, and Archangewomon arrive in time.  
  
"Radiant Salve!!"  
"Divine Charity!!"  
  
Mimi is fully healed by the Archangels' healing powers. But, as they were healing, NeoApocalymon fired a Death Claw at Sora. Suddenly, she remembered the Sword of Life. She reaches behind her and unsheathes the sword and blocks the Claw. NeoApocalymon reels in pain!! Mimi gets up. "No, I may not be as forceful and strong as the previous Terras, but I have my friends, and together, we are unstoppable. I am a Digidestined, and I am the FirstTerra!!" Sora hands her the sword. It starts glowing green. "You wanted to end this, well now's your chance!!" Mimi yells. Rookpiedmon's flanks converge on the kids. Lewis, Lilymon, and Daedalusmon fly up and join the group. Mimi raises the sword high. Her right hand glows as she kneels and touches the roof.  
  
"Omega Green: Gaia's Touch!!"  
  
All the digimon started healing at an astronomical rate. Matt's ribs healed instantaneously. Lewis's cuts and bruises vanished, and he was re-energized. The same went for Lilymon and Daedalusmon. Yokomon, Bukamon, Andromon, and Punimon each gained surges of power. "I don't know how, but I feel like I can Terravolve again." exclaimed Yokomon. "My power, it is growing!!" exclaimed Andromon. Punimon wakes up and says, "Puni, puni, I'm ready!!" Bukamon yells, "Joe, it's time for me to take out the garbage!!" Rookpiedmon calls out, "It doesn't matter how many times you rally, you can't beat these forces." Lewis and Lilymon bend over laughing. "That is hilarious." Lewis exclaims. "'You can't beat these forces.' Let's show the world what we're made of." Lilymon shouts.  
  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
  
"Punimon digivolve to Tsunomon!!"  
"Tsunomon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Yokomon Terravolve to Patiotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to AlcyaidXaviomon!!"  
  
Everyone takes up their positions as they prepare for battle. Matt picks up Mimi's halberd and wields it as his own. Tai, protecting Botemon's digiegg, tries to hop a ride in AlcyaidXaviomon. "Sorry, Tai, but we work as a team. I will take your digiegg and keep it safe for you." Araiya says, snatching the egg and putting it in the chamber with her. "You better protect it." Tai shouts as the panel closes. Everyone stands in wait, preparing for someone to make the first move. Down below on the ground, the radio the cameraman on break brought out is still on. It trasmits, "This is Rock 94.5, and we're back with the 'Digital Woes Music Marathon.' Now, here is our most recent request. From Metallica's S&M album, here's 'No Leaf Clover.'" As the music blares, Mimi breaks the stalemate and attacks NeoApocalymon. Raijinkabuterimon joins her. Colonel Spencer, Megamachinedramon, Golgothamon, and TempestSwampmon fire at the kids, which Gabrielmon neutralizes with his Excalibur's Revenge attack. "Hey!! Don't say you forgot about little ol' us. We get equal thrashing rights." Lewis and Lilymon chase Golgothamon to the rooftop across from the one where everyone else is. Araiya shouts, "Let's go get him!!" and AlcyaidXaviomon took off after Megamachinedramon. NeptuneZudomon jumps back into the water to face TempestSwampmon. "I beat you senseless last time, now I'll make shark bait out of you." TempestSwampmon calls out. Gabrielmon and Archangewomon fly at Colonel Spencer. All that's left with the Digidestined is DaoGarurumon, Patriotaviamon, and Daedalusmon.   
  
To keep things in order, the battles will be described in order, and when one ends, the next one starts at the same time the others did, except the Mimi-NeoApocalymon battle, which starts after the others. As for battle #1, Lewis and Lilymon take a strafing run at Golgothamon. "We have to do this smart. Golgothamon is one of the strongest Anti-Digidestined digimon." Lewis says to Lilymon.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Vindecator!!"  
  
"Hey, mosquitoes!!" Golgothamon says, swatting at them. "But she's also one of the slowest!!" Lilymon yells back, easily evading her fists.  
  
"Toxic Wasteland!!"  
  
"HyperCenturiosapien Teleport!!"  
  
When the dust settles, Golgothamon looks around. "Hey, I got them!! Oooff...." Lewis roundhouses her in the back. "Wrong, Carbon Tetrachlorine for brains!!" Lewis yells. "Carbon Tetra-what?" Golgothamon says, trying to take a swipe at Lewis, but missing completely. A game of cat & mouse is played on the roof is played with Golgothamon, with Lewis and Lilymon teleporting, dashing, and flying all around her. "Hold still so I can nuke you!!" She yells. She gets near the edge, exhausted from chasing them, when they stop. Lilymon is standing on Lewis's shoulders, holding his minigun in her hands, and Lewis is standing on the roof, sword in hand. "You're our test subject for our new combo." Lewis mentions. "Huh, what!!" the confused and dumbfounded Golgothamon blurts out.  
  
"Nature's Justice!!" they both call out.  
  
Lilymon's gloves glow a brilliant hue of green as the barrels start spinning. Instead of bullets blazing out, continuous beams of green light spew from all six barrels, twirling and spiraling, creating a mini-tornado between the beams. All the beams converge 20 feet in from of them. Lewis throws his sword like a javelin at the convergance point. As the sword clashes, a killer beam 10' in diameter flies from the epicenter. It strikes Golgothamon in the gut. It burrows into her and blows out the other end. As though that wasn't enough, the sword spins and flips faster and faster in the singularity, until it shoots out at Moch 5k (5000x the Speed of Sound, and that's freakin' fast.) at her, irradiated in power. It strikes her in the gut, almost exactly where the hole from the beam is. The force, energy, and the sonic boom rip Golgothamon in half across her waistline. The top half of her starts to slide off and fall back toward the edge. The sword turns up & back at Lewis and slows to regular speed, then stops in mid-air. Lilymon jumps off Lewis's shoulders and he leaps at the sword.The half-alive (And half everything else!!) Golgothamon, falling off the roof, opens her chest plates.  
  
"Man's Bane!!"  
  
Chemical missiles come out her chest and toxic sludge flies from all over her body. Lewis is right in the way as he jumps for sword. As he grabs the sword, he pushes both missiles into the sludge using his feet. The missiles lose altitude control and sputter back in Golgothamon's direction. His tag and crest gleams with silver light as he runs toward the edge.  
  
"Omega Silver: Hyper Centurion Dive!!"  
  
He leaps into the sky at astronomical speeds. He jumps out of sight. About a second later, the top half of Golgothamon flies up. "Now, I will stuff you and make you two my new crutches. Oh, I feel really light-headed and tipsy. I better stop at the Waste Treatment Center when I'm done with them and get some fluids back in me. Hey, aren't those my missiles and sludge?" Just then, a flash of light blanketed the sky as a flaming ball of silver fire races down at hundreds of thousands of miles per hour, followed by multiple sonic booms. Protuding from the bottom of the meteor is Lewis's sword. "That's the weirdest meteorite I have ever seen, and it's heading right... for.... ME!!" Lewis slams into her skull, buzzing through her remaining, splitting her in half vertically as both of them smacked the street below. A shockwave melted the streets and vaporized the ground floors of all the buildings on the block. Instead of the ground stopping him, he ricochets back up and slags the missiles and ooze before landing on the roof, the fire extinguishing itself when he lands. The building starts to collapse as Golgothamon resolves into digi-vapors. "Let's get off of this.... fine model of American engineering." Lewis calls to Lilymon sarcastically. They fly off just in time.  
  
Over at Coney Island, where Megamachinedramon hid after an air chase, AlcyaidXaviomon lands down and looks around for him. "He is quite substantial in size and mass. There is almost no place for him to dwell." AlcyaidXaviomon says, scanning. Just then, Megamachinedramon jumps out from the water and through the pier, knocking AlcyaidXaviomon into the water. Megamachinedramon grabs AlcyaidXaviomon from the water and jumps back to the sidewalk, followed by over-the-shoulder toss of AlcyaidXaviomon into the pavement. "I hope that new rust guarding works, or I'll have new target practice dummies." Megamachinedramon comments, still dripping with water. AlcyaidXaviomon gets up from under all the pavement and stands up.  
  
"NeoTech Tomahawk!!"  
  
The Tomahawk pings off Megamachinedramon's Gigadigizoid superstructure. "You think a puny little hatchet will faze me?" He turns around.  
  
"Zenith Pistons!!"  
  
Megamachinedramon's fists and chest slam AlcyaidXaviomon senseless, and then he does it again, and again, and again.  
  
"Wretched Missile Chaos!!"  
  
His back and chest opens up. Salvos of missiles exposed themselves. They all fire and mangle AlcyaidXaviomon's armor plating, and yet, AlcyaidXaviomon gets back up.  
  
"Raging Maverick!!"  
  
He returns the favor by firing his mavericks at Megamachinedramon. A haze of smoke and fire arise as AlcyaidXaviomon advances with tomahawk in hand. Just as he closes on his locale, Megamachinedramon jumps into the air. "You like missiles? Here, have the big boy!! Acheron Bomb!!" An enourmous missile loads on his back. Written on it is 'Intel Inside.' It hurls itself out at them as they run for cover. It's too late, as the missile strikes and blows out some of his servos and one of his jets, and starting a fuel leak below another jet. "If I am hit again like that, there will be a major internal explosion. You must leave now!!"AlcyaidXaviomon says to Araiya. "No!! I am one of the Digi-Destined, and I will fight on, no matter what!!" "But a foe like him cannot be beat so easily. My attacks cannot seem to faze him." "Then we'll just have to find his Achilles' Heel!!" AcyaidXaviomon gets up. "Now, he can't cause that explosion in you're in the water. The river would dilute the fuel, making it near impossible to ignite." He jumps in. "Now any minute he should attack, but we'll be ready this time...." and Araiya was right. Megamachinedramon attacks.  
  
"Supernova Synchatron!!"  
  
His mouth opens wide, revealing a twin turret. Four more turrets slid up his back and onto his shoulders. He lets out a continuous burst of supercharged plasma at them, but as the beam fires, Araiya yells, "Now!! Throw some water at him and submerge." He kicks a wave of water at him and dives down. "I do not think that was a good idea, and yet a brilliant one at the same time." AlcyaidXaviomon mentions. Suddenly there is a gargantuan explosion topside. "Hydrogen is the most abundent plasma in the universe. By having me throw water at him, it sent a feedback pulse of energy as new hydrogen became ionized, blowing up his turrets. The bad news was that the ionization will continue in the river until the plasma consumes all of its own power." "All I was hoping to have you do is startle him and slip under, giving us the element of surprise, but beggars can't be choosers. Now, let's save our own hides." He starts swimming as fast as he can, but the plasma gains. "Do not worry. Because of the cool water, it should quickly exhaust itself." He swims, but it gains on them. Just as the event horizon draws near, and Araiya clenches the nearby console tight, awaiting impact, it stops. "Shew, that was close." Araiya comments. But then, all was not calm, for Megamachinedramon jumps them as they surface. AlcyaidXaviomon gets the advantage this time though, as he roundhouses Megamachinedramon into the water. He starts to pulsate teal. But then, just to make matters worse, NeoApocalymon loomed overhead. Mimi and Raijinkabuterimon arrived the sky to combat him. Instead of attacking her though, he sends one of his polyhedrons at AlcyaidXaviomon. "Now, your frineds killed my servants, and I shall now kill your friends to avenge them, starting with your mechanical friend!!"  
  
"Millenium Mace!!"  
  
She flies after it, but can't catch up to it. AlcyaidXaviomon can barely stay ahead of it. Mimi then stops on the ground and puts Gaiamune in front of her face, turns the blade toward her, and then swings it in an arc first down toward the ground, then pointing heavenward in her left hand, gazing at the sky.  
  
"Omega Green: Tropical Rain!!"  
  
Instead of the standard heavy rain of healing for good living being and destruction for the undead and unholy, monsoon force rains consisting of many differently colored drops of rain bash down on Coney Island and the surrounding areas. As the rain hits, it creates little micro craters in the ground, and plants start growing wildly in mere seconds, using the towers and skyscrapers as lattices. As the rain strikes the polyhedron, the spikes melt and it is encased in vines and then stuck in a tree, disabled and slighty corroded. AlcyaidXaviomon's damage starts to repair itself at an unbelievable rate. Soon, all his damage is repaired. Then, to further confuse and mystify Araiya and AlcyaidXaviomon, he started glowing a white-teal as the rain started to pass through him and hit Araiya. She begins to glow like AlcyaidXaviomon. One drop hits her crest and it starts to glow and mutate. Another lands in her left hand and started to create a rock in her hand. NeoApocalymon uses a Mist of Lost Souls attack to slip away during the downpour. As the rain ends, Mimi jumps on Raijinkabuterimon's head as he descends in the newly made forest. "Let's go, Raijinkabuterimon!!" she yells, riding between his horns near where the Crest of Truth is on his forehead, as he ascends from the jungle of trees and skyscrapers to chase NeoApocalymon, who is heading back towards his army. AlcyaidXaviomon, still glowing from the rain, grabs Megamachinedramon starts spinning and swings him like a hammer & chain toward what used to be the Bronx. He crashes down in an impressive cloud of dust. AlcyaidXaviomon lies after him. Inside the cockpit, Araiya looks at her crest. "What the... " she mutters. AlcyaidXaviomon finds the metallic fiend and locks on.  
  
"Omega Teal: Quartz Lasers!!"  
  
An awe-inspiring glow of light emminates from the laser crystals. Unusually unstable and super-powerful lasers fire out and converge, creating a sphere of light. The lasers stop shooting, but the sphere remains. He grabs it and hurls it like a Terraforce at Megamachinedramon. It crushes him into the ground and vaporizes his right arm and the metal over the right half of his ab area. Araiya looks in her left hand. "It looks like a shard...." She looks deep into it. In the center of the shard is a crest that looks like a cross between the Crest of Devotion and the Crest of Reliability. She places it before the ball of light that is now her tag. It molds into the shape of the Crest of Devotion, and the shard hovers in the center. "The Shard of Zeal...." Araiya quietly utters. Still in the air, AlcyaidXaviomon says, "What did you say? You must speak up." Araiya holds the amulet high.  
  
"THE SHARD OF ZEAL!!"  
  
Just as she calls out the name, the clouds break and a column of light beams down upon AlcyaidXaviomon's back and head. He brings his arms to his sides and and spreads his legs, assuming a position similar to that of a free-falling skydiver, but he is not laying facing the ground. AlcyaidXaviomon is still in an upright angle. Time grind to a halt and the world around them glows shades of teal, as has happened in the other previous Terravolutions. The column of light engulfs AlcyaidXaviomon in light. Hard to see, but still visible, a piece of teal metal infuses to his back and onto the back of his shoulders and his lower neck, similar to back plate on the Enclave's Advanced Power Armor in Fallout 2 or the back plate from the Monochiemans' armor from the movie 'The Fifth Element.' From it comes plates that wraps around the shoulder joints, a.k.a. armpit areas, These 3 feet thick teal rings wrap around that area and massive spike-tipped ballistic missiles, fourteen in all, seven on each, come out the top side of the rings. His upper torso becomes shaped just like a human's: Well defined pecs and clavicles (Area between shoulder and neck), the white Gigadigizoid metal sheeming in the light. Two rods of grated teal GDZ slide down around his neck and down the metal chest plate to meet down the middle, a crystal forming at the meeting point. Down the solid edges of the rods, neon light-like shafts materialize along the top and bottom of the those areas just mentioned. His lower torso and abs change considerablely. Silver GDZ ribs lower down from the pecs. Below the ribs along his abs two white GDZ plates, split up and down, narrowing halfway down to his waistline, then becoming parallel to the split again. Multi-plated oblique plates line the main ab plates, except they do not narrow when the main plates narrow (Easier to describe when I create a picture of it.). All around the rest of his lower torso, a super-hard, but extremely malleable black rubber/tar-like substance with ridges and bends like the flexi-necks of flexible neck straws wrap around him like a girdle. His feet detach and are embraced by teal GDZ talons that came from the light. They reattach to him in a similar manner as they detached. The silver metal on his shin plate polymorphs into white GDZ, and teal solar batteries and laser crystals fused over the white missile doors near the bottom of the silver shin plate. The back of the shin shortens and reveals a dark grey underplate. Discs on the shin plate connect to that plate. His right forearm dinengages from his arm and the forearm he had as Xaviomon attaches, but now it is white and teal Gigadigizoid instead of silver and white Chromadigizoid. The main forearm section atop the arm tilts, pointing the outward tip (The tip closest to his hand) upward at a 30 degree angle. The teal section on it tilts forward, raising the metal behind it as well, and creates five crystals, which generate energy blades. The shoulder plates become white GDZ with five laser gems in each one, one large and four small ones surrounding the large one, and trimmed on the edge with even thicker reinforced teal GDZ. His head detaches and is metamorphesized by the light. As it lands, it lands on a helmet attachment like the sideburn-like plates of Xaviomon. A series of flashes, clamps, and fusion combines them together. His head now looks something like a cross of Xaviomon's head and the head of a Zaibach Alcedes Guimelleth from Escaflowne. A teal diamond appears on his thicker forehead plate, from which two horns hook out the sides and one out the top, bending back behind his head ala Paladingreymon's horns. Plates following the symmetry of the horns slid out from the thick forehead ridge, and one after another hook downward, maintaining the symmetry until the last one comes out the bottom the back of his head and dangles down to about a third of the way down his back. Extra gold plates join these new plates and spread away and back like the horns, accenting the rear head plates. Flying from out of nowhere, a giant silver collar, stretching and arching out at the bottom, but otherwise it looks just like a human neck, locked onto the rods, covering his neck and most of his clavicle, with the neon beams on the outside of the collar. A pole appears in his right hand. On it is a block of GDZ which on one side is a hammer and an axe on the other side. He flips it and slides it into the bottom of his right arm. He raises his left arm, as thunder strikes the barrels and claws. The barrels increase in diameter and turn white. The claws extend further, turn a cobalt color, come together, and gain a complex piston/pulley system atop the minigun barrels, allowing him to bend them around as though he had a wrist on that arm. One of them slides over and becomes a thumb, of sorts. It's more like a talon. A blinding flash of lighning booms down at his left arm, and when it resolves, an odd-looking sword was in his left talon. Attached to the right side of his hip is its scabbard. From the rings came rippled plates that hooked above the shoulder plates and came to an end halfway across the plate, the maximum distance heightwise between the two plates is enough harbor a standing person safely on his shoulder. A white cape, emblazoned with the Crest of Zeal, juts out from the base of the teal back plate. Separate white capes materialize from each rod and go over his shoulders. Part of the back piece raises up on each side, pinning the capes to his rear clavicle area. Another set of capes, these teal, drape from the ridged plates on the rings around the side his arms and hang behind him, on top of the main cape, but under the lesser white capes. He flies over a derelict building and sheathes his sword. His shin plates, back plate, the ends of the sideburn plates, rear section of his right forearm plate, oblique plates, and kneecaps open. At the same time the forehead plate raises up, and the minigun barrels spread apart, revealing a cannon as wide as his torso. Missiles and energy charges load and ready, and then he fires down upon the building. He lands nearby, and the shots he fired hit the building, vaporizing it with little effort. He draws his sword again as a mushroom cloud and a fireball arises behind him.  
  
"ThorXaviomon, Asgard's Champion!!"  
  
Standing before Megamachinedramon was ThorXaviomon. "Wow, you Terravolved, AlcyaidXaviomon, uh, I mean ThorXaviomon!!" The Analyzer file pops up. "I am ThorXaviomon, a machine digimon that used the Shard of Zeal to Terravolve to my Terra level. As ThorXaviomon, I can call upon the almighty lightning of Odin, the light of the sun, and the intense Dwarven Flames to power and enhance my arsenal of vindecation. In my Vengence of Valhalla attack, I open all my payload doors and let my adversary have it (Note: He used that attack in the Terravolution process written above.). My other attacks include Flaming Herald, Ragnarok Missile, Asgard Sledge, Terra Claw, Odin Cannon, Rainbow Saber, Xavien Blade, Thor's Might, and Sonic Vulcan. As did Wargreymon, I too have Dramon killers. One is my claw, and the other is my sword." Megamachinedramon says to him, "It doesn't matter if you're name is OmnipotentXaviomon, I will still crush you like an insect!!"  
  
"Gears & Cogs of Annihilation!!"  
  
He opens his mouth and expels multitudes of gears and cogs at ThorXaviomon. He takes his sword and starts spinning his barrels. The gears and cogs became nothing more than metal filings in front of ThorXaviomon. Some were even blown back at him!! Megamachinedramon looks at his blown out turrets and and missing limbs, and his power levels, and says, "I think I'll leave now." he goes to retreat, but ThorXaviomon cuts him off.  
  
"Flaming Herald!!"  
  
He points his sword at Megamachinedramon and his barrels start spinning. Flames and plasma blaze from the minigun barrels, the spinning creating a mini-tornado around his sword. ThorXaviomon swings the sword down and drills the sword into Megamachinedramon's chest, then ripping the sword upward to his neck, and then slicing out the right side of Megamachinedramon's neck. The heat liquifies some of Megamachinedramon's superstructure, causing him to bend apart from the hips, his left side of his torso dangling down further than the right side since the head and his only arm are both on that half. ThorXaviomon jumps back.  
  
"Vengence of Valhalla!!"  
  
In a fury of missiles and lasers, lightning and solar flares Megamachinedramon was blown to pieces. As the remnants clanked down unto the ground and desolved into dust, ThorXaviomon used his minigun barrels to shoot out a flame-retardent to put out the flaming, disintegrating wreckage and keep the newly-born forest from catching fire. The digi-dust flies off in NeoApocalymon's direction. "That was amazing, ThorXaviomon!!" Araiya yelled out. She checks Tai's digiegg. "Hey, it's still safe. Cool." ThorXaviomon says to her, "Hurry, and let us help Sora and the others on the roof." He flies up into the air using his hydrogen jets.  
In the water, NeptuneZudomon chases down TempestSwampmon. "So, you want more, do you?" TempestSwampmon boasts.  
  
"Styx Splash!!"  
  
NeptuneZudomon counters with a Tsunami Cutter. A splash of water rises up, and NeptuneZudomon uses the water to his advantage and slips underwater. "Where is he now?" TempestSwampmon says. He goes along the surface, hurling Mystic Depth Charges into the water, saying, "Come out, come out, where ever you are!!" NeptuneZudomon's shell floats up to the surface. "Hah, ha!! I got him!!" TempestSwampmon exclaims as he nears the shell. When he is next to the shell, TempestSwampmon hears a garbled sound, then reels in pain as a trident jabs into his upper left leg, and NeptuneZudomon pushes off the trident, increasing TempestSwampmon's agony, and drop kicks him in the chest, sending him skipping across the surface. NeptuneZudomon climbs aboard his shell and uses a Tsunami Cutter attack to make some waves, and he rides the waves on the shell, racing at TempestSwampmon. TempestSwampmon sees him coming at him, with his sword drawn, ready to run him through, so he dives down.  
  
"Kraken's Whirlpool!!"  
  
A increasingly enourmous whirlpool grows above TempestSwampmon. Before NeptuneZudomon can compensate, he is sucked downward, but instead of him going under, the unnatural centripetal force created by TempestSwampmon throws him out at breakneck speeds. He goes skidding across the water and slams into the piers and concrete shoreline left arm first. The impact breaks his arm, and he has friction burns all over him from the skidding. TempestSwapmon then monopolizes on the stunned NeptuneZudomon.  
  
"Crush Depth!!"  
  
A pulse of energy surround NeptuneZudomon, compacting the water all around him, increasing the PSI (Pounds per Square Inch). "I feel like a sardine in a... sardine can!!" NeptuneZudomon muscles out as he is being crushed by the waters. TempestSwampmon continues his assault on NeptuneZudomon.  
  
"Mystic Depth Charges!!"  
  
The increased pressure and force are the last things NeptuneZudomon needs. Above, as Lilymon and Lewis finish off Golgothamon and fly off the building, they see that he's in trouble. "Oh man, NeptuneZudomon is getting his butt kicked. We got to help him!!" Lewis yells out. "But how. We don't have any way to breathe while underwater." Lilymon reminds him. "I can remedy that. I'll be back shortly." he says to her. He flies over to a pay phone and opens up the New York Yellow Pages the Manhattan book. "Geez, this thing is heavy. Let's see, retail stores, Ed Sullivan Theater, oh, screw it." He teleports away and returns 25 seconds later, carrying scuba tanks and masks. He gives one to Lilymon, "Property of New York 53rd Precinct. Did you steal these?" "Well, we need them more than they do right now. The city of New York can bill me later." He says, taking off his chest armor, sandals, sunglasses, and leather trenchcoat, and putting on his tank and mask. "Take off all unnecessary weight. If you have to surface fast, or need to move out of the way, you'll move more smoothly in the water wih less weight and less loose items, because they can cause drag." She looks at herself, then takes off her boots, revealing her silky smooth and soft legs and feet, and puts on the equipment. Meanwhile, NeptuneZudomon is keeping the situation in check by shooting the depth charges with his Harpoon Cannon, while trying to get to an unpressurized area of water. Lewis and Lilymon swim at TempestSwampmon. Lewis grabs a Nova Bomb, but then stops. "That won't work. Lilymon, you have to fire your Flower Cannon around NeptuneZudomon, close enough to push him with the shockwave, but not too close." "Why?" "If your shot goes as planned, the explosion will first suck in water, then spew it up, reducing the pressure, and it will also push NeptuneZudomon clear of the pressurized area of water." Lilymon takes aim and fires.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The shot races at NeptuneZudomon, with air bubbles and water streaming around and behind it. As it closes, things go awry. Instead of hitting the desinated spot, it hits TempestSwampmon, causing him to turn around. "What was that tingle?!" He gazes at Lewis and Lilymon. "Okay, I was going to leave you to the others, but hey, more fun for me. Kraken's Whirlpool!!" They begin to get sucked up when they grabs each other's hands. They swirl together as TempestSwampmon takes pot shots at them. After ten or so explosions, Lewis calls out Lilymon, "I've had enough. If we're going to be caught up in a whirlpool, I'd prefer it be one we were making." She looks at him, understanding the secret meaning. "It's a good thing I had a small lunch!!" They pull closer together.  
  
"Centripetal Blades!!"  
  
They spin in a direction opposite the whirlpool. The original whirlpool collapses and a new one forms around them. TempestSwampmon starts to ascend, but he pays a price for ignoring NeptuneZudomon.  
  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
  
He is stunned by the attack, and then he is put in a choke hold by NeptuneZudomon. "What was that about having some fun?" NeptuneZudomon sarcastically mentions to him. Lewis and Lilymon crash into him, causing major damage to TempestSwampmon. NeptuneZudomon pushes him back and utters, "I'll take it from here!!" He starts glowing brightly.  
  
"Omega White: Harpoon Cannon!!"  
  
The power infused into the harpoons send them flying through the water past the speed of sound in water. They looked like spheres of light as they exploded and vaporized TempestSwampmon. A massive wave sweeps outward from the epicenter, gradually weaking, and slams the coastlines with 12 foot tall waves. NeptuneZudomon reverts back to Gomamon and they swim to the surface, and Lewis carries him in his arms. Lewis swoops over and snags his trenchcoat off the hood of a car. "You guys didn't have to help, you know. I had him right where I wanted him." Gomamon comments. Lilymon says to him sarcastically, "Yeah, I'd call being stuck in a pressurized sphere of water with a broken arm facing an enemy more powerful than you 'Having him where you want him.'" Gomamon snyly spits back, "Hey, you don't know I would have done. I did have him where I wanted him, and you guys bungled it all up, until I saved the day." Lewis mentions to him, "Sure, you keep believing that, and I'll say that I'm President of the United.... oh, I got nothing." "Hah, you couldn't insult little old me. Now admit it. I handled him greatly." Gomamon says to him. "Whatever. Drop it." Lilymon comments back to him. "Well, I did save your hides...." Lewis butts in, "I wonder? Can you survive a 80 story drop? She said, 'Drop it.'" "Okay, shutting up." They fly back to the central building where the others are at.  
  
Heading east, Colonel Spencer's super jet lures the Archangels over the Atlantic, far from land, about 1000 miles off the coast of Great Britain, firing missiles back at them all the while to slow them up. Colonel Spencer slips away into the clouds, confusing the Archangels. He gets about 720 miles west of Britain when he stops and preps a target lock. "Let's see those angels stop a fully-hot nuclear payload. Target lock engaged. Eagle 1, Fox 4!! Eagle 1, Fox 7!!" Two of his nuclear cruise missiles arm and fire from the missile racks. Written on the missiles is the warning, "Caution: Aim AWAY from Face!!" They scream toward the Archangels. "You hear something, Gabrielmon?" Then they show up out from the clouds, too close to evade in time. "Time to turn the camcorder on and look away from the flash.... now!!" A nuclear blast goes off, followed by a second blast one second later. "Ah, hah!! Got the little buggers. Gotta love them nukes!!" He says, as a mushroom cloud fills the sky. The EMP shockwave passes by, but this plane is lead-plated, shielding it from EMP. "I guess I better go confirm." he says, flying towards the blast site. Suddenly, he is struck in a beam of light. "What the hell?! Those angels survived two 50 Megaton nukes!!" And he is right. Their armor though is a different story. It becomes gelatinous and glowing, oozing down in some parts. All the capes on Gabrielmon either were burned off or are still there, burning on his back. Gabrielmon spits out a couple of teeth. "Stupid radiation...." Gabrielmon mutters. "I don't care if I got to wipe out the world in the process, I'm taking you angels out. Arming Digi Attack Emulator!!" Archangewomon calls out to him, "We're Archangels, trigger-happy!!" "Angels, Archangels, whatever. I don't care if you're the freakin' Easter Bunny and he's Santa Claus, I'm blowing you away!!" He hits a button, firing an Acid Cannon and a Solar Striker at them. The Acid Cannon misses, but the Solar Striker doesn't, and it makes Gabrielmon say sayanara to his shield. The plane starts firing its Vulcan Missile Cannons at them as it arms a Planet Killer. The Archangels try to damage the plane, but to no avail.  
  
"Lambda Light!!"  
"Avatar Edge!!"  
  
Nothing. He loads the missile. "Meet your countdown to doom!!" Colonel Spencer calls out. At that point, Gabrielmon draws Excalibur.  
  
"Excalibur's Revenge!!"  
  
He jams the emulator shut with the sword. Colonel Spencer sees his dilemma. "Hmm, he tricky little angel jammed the missile. Maybe if I..." A surge of power blows out the controls. "Defense Grid off-line!! Proplusion failing!! What's going on?" He starts to plunge. On the screen, it says, '30 seconds until missile detentation.' "Hmm, I failed to expect their strength. If that Planet Killer blows, it won't matter if I eject. If I can't get away, then I'm going to take them with me." he mutters to himself, as he arms all the nukes aboard his plane. He yells to the Archangels as he ejects, "You can't win!! You'll die in a brilliant mushroom cloud with me!!" Gabrielmon grabs Excalibur's hilt and uses it to throw the plane downward. "If he gets deep enough, the blast shouldn't hit us and the radiation should be kept at a minimum!!" Gabrielmon says, releasing the sword and flinging the jet into the water. The explosion rips through over 400 miles of sea water, creating a gargantuan tidal surge and flash on the water. Excalibur flies from the water and back to his hand. Archangewomon catches Spencer's ejection chair and says to him, "Where do you think you're going?" Then, there is a problem that they didn't count on. The blast and tidal waves close in on the northwest coast of Spain. They flew as fast as they could to the coast. Colonel Spencer, still strapped to the chair, says, "You're crazy. You can't stop a wave of that magnitude!!" "Just watch us!!" Archangewomon comments back to him. They land seconds before the wave would have destroyed an obscure fishing village. They both put their hands on the sword Excalibur and focus.  
  
"Omega Yellow: Wall of Sanctuary!!"  
  
They stand their ground as a wall of light generates before them, containing most of the wave, and pushing it back to sea. Gabrielmon reverts to Patamon. "Oh, I don't feel so good. All that radiation must be making me sick." He says, doubled over. "Well, let's get out of here. I think New York was that-a-way!!" Archangwomon says, carrying Patamon and Colonel Spencer, heading EAST.  
Back on the roof, Patriotaviamon, DaoGarurumon, and Daedalusmon are ready to fight Rookpiedmon's armies. Daedalusmon goes after them first.  
  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
  
Waves of flaming, glowing feathers with liquid wax on the ends depart from his under his cloak and his hands in a manner that of Grizzly Wings. The feathers struck down, hitting a battalion of Xenozombimon. The fire and light make quick work of them, and the wax on the ends of the feathers causes them to stick to the enemy, prolonging the damage. Then, to make things even more interesting, they start exploding. While the army on the roof was being taken care of, Patriotaviamon and DaoGarurumon descend to ambush the ground forces.  
  
"Magnum Ice!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
  
As they fire down at the group, they begin to receive some crossfire, heavy crossfire. Patriotaviamon pulls out her cutlass and points it downward. She stops her controlled descent and plunges sword first. As she falls, ionized oxygen collects around as compresses into its plasma state. After a few seconds, she looks like a miniture star as she swoops in the nick of time, clashing with the followers, and incinerating some of them, stabbing others. She swoops up slightly, and then stops.  
  
"Minuteman Cutlass!!"  
  
She slams down into the pavement, blasting the plasma in all directions. Most of the Gigas and Megas were the ones who took the brunt of the micro-supernova. To increase the trouble, three more generals came along. Rookpiedmon descends and tells them, "These three aren't the pushovers that you just destroyed. Meet Cawdormon, Chaosmon, and Golbezmon. Cawdormon and Golbezmon are both Giga level Dark Knight digimon. Chaosmon is a Terra Demon. They love to trash anyone who interferes with their plans, and they have the power to do it. Now, I'll get out of the way as they do their dirty work." He flies back off. Cawdormon is first.  
  
"Terraflare!!"  
  
A ball of plasma gathers above him, and then ascends into the sky. It explodes and throws fireballs at all three of the digimon there. Columns of fire blaze around in the chaos. Patriotaviamon is taken out in the attack, despite her strength against plasma attacks. She is knocked unconscious, but does not revert. Cawdormon pulls out a sword and is about to do her in when DaoGarurumon jumps him and Blitzkrieg Claws him. Cawdormon picks him up and starts to throw him, when DaoGarurumon shifts gravity and makes Cawdormon drop him because of his mass. DaoGarurumon flips up and pulls out his Uzis. As he fires, he is astonished as Cawdormon blocks every bullet with his sword. But coming to his aid from above is ThorXaviomon. ThorXaviomon looks at him and yells to him, "Block this!! Vengence of Valhalla!!" All Cawdormon can do is look up as he is devastated by his onslaught. DaoGarurumon looks at him. "Who are you?" The main ab plates open, and something slides down. Araiya calls to him, "Hey, it's cool, DaoGarurumon. This is ThorXaviomon. After he got healed by Mimi, AlcyaidXaviomon somehow used my zeal to Terravolve to ThorXaviomon and beat Megamachinedramon." DaoGarurumon looks at them. "I guess that prophecy Izzy found was wrong." ThorXaviomon butts in, "That, or it was misinterpreted or written wrong." Then and abruptly, Chaosmon and Golbezmon attack. Araiya slips back into ThorXaviomon while he is charging Golbezmon. They lock swords as DaoGarurumon and Chaosmon roll on the ground, wrestling. ThorXaviomon kicks Golbezmon back and attacks.  
  
"Sonic Vulcan!!"  
  
Golbezmon runs to the right, pursued by the bullets and barrel as he runs for cover. ThorXaviomon gets lucky and hits hit with 6 rounds before he dives behind a big rig.  
  
"Bahamut Breath!!"  
  
Golbezmon drinks a glowing substance and shoots an atomic beam from his mouth. The beam hits ThorXaviomon's right shoulder and pushes him into the skyscraper Daedalusmon is on. DaoGarurumon jumps heavenward.  
  
"Continuum Kick!!"  
  
As he rushes down, Chaosmon just looks up. DaoGarurumon kicks him successfully, but he takes no damage. In fact, he gets bigger. DaoGarurumon pulls out his guns.  
  
"Magnum Ice!!"  
  
Each bullet just gets sucked in and makes him bigger. Patriotaviamon wakes up. "What's this? DaoGarurumon needs my help!!" She jumps up.  
  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
  
It hits Chaosmon, but he just gets stronger and bigger. Back across the street, ThorXaviomon has gotten up. Golbezmon is flying at them in an attack called, 'Accursed Blade.' ThorXaviomon has different plans though.  
  
"Odin Cannon!!"  
  
The beam of magnetically compressed lightning he shot from his right forearm hits Golbezmon dead in the chest. Then he bombs him.  
  
"Ragnarok Missile!!"  
  
A behemoth cruise missile unfolds, loaded with fuel, and flies out his back plate. It strikes, throwing Golbezmon into the big rig, through it, and down a block. Golbezmon takes his cape and cloaks himself, vanishing into the shadows. "Till next time, ThorXaviomon." and he mysteriously dissappears. With him departing, all of them converged on Chaosmon. All the digimon attack at once.  
  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
"Flaming Herald!!"  
"Daedalus Huscarl!!"  
  
He continues to grow in power. He exceeds the skyscraper the digidestined are on in height (He's about Lucimon's size now [500 feet tall]). Lewis and Lilymon arrive and they all try one more time.  
  
"Continuum Kick!!"  
"Minuteman Cutlass!!"  
"Equalizer!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Thor's Might!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
  
He gets even bigger. Lewis says, "Let's try a combo!!"  
  
"Nature's Justice!!"  
  
The beam and sword blow a hole through Chaosmon. DaoGarurumon says, "It's over. We beat him!!" Daedalusmon taps his shoulder and points to him. "Don't celebrate just yet." The hole seals up and now he is over 1500 feet tall. "Maybe now's a good time to find out why this isn't working. Izzy?" Patriotaviamon says to Izzy. Rookpiedmon flies up. "Don't bother, twerp. He is a Xeno Demon. The more you fight him, the stronger he gets, and the more he fights you, the stronger he gets. He feeds on battle and pain. He will be your undoing!!" "Lewis, Lilymon, you two stay here while we get Chaosmon out of the city before he destroys it all!!" They fly off to the west, conning Chaosmon to pursue. ALong the way, a obstinent NBC newscrew is still there, and have been, reporting the play by play of the battle. Bob Costas has filled in for the injured Stone Phillips. "Now it looks like they are trying to lure that abomination away from the city. I don't why I'm here, I'm a sports anchor, not a journalist. I better get hazard pay for this assignment, NBC." Chaosmon, as he chases after the digimon, knocks over a building toward the news crew. Most of them are able to run clear, but Bob Costas trip over some debris and the cameraman runs over to help him. Lewis and Lilymon see the building falling and the hapless sportsman and cameraman. "Quickly, we got to get them clear!!" Lilymon yells to Lewis. As they near, he pulls out a Nova Bomb and hurls it at the area that is to fall on them. It blows the building in two and throws the top half away. Lilymon rolls the debris off and grabs Bob Costas, while Lewis snags the cameraman. They land in Times Square, which is still relatively untouched. "Now, if you don't mind, would you care to explain why you guys still haven't left. As far as I can tell, all the other networks fled when the other digidestined got here and all the fighting began." Bob Costas says to them, "We were covering the event of the millenium, what could be World War 3. Have you heard about the nuclear blasts off the coast of Spain? An airplane en route to Madrid from Dulles International claimed that before radio connection was lost to it, passengers claimed to see two Archangels fighting a jet and then getting hit by nuclear weapons. Rescue crews are on their way to the last location of the plane on radar. They believe the plane went down due to the EMP aftereffect of the blast." "This is getting out of hand!!" Lewis says to him. "You stay here. We don't want to have to save your hides again." Before they can leave, NeoApocalymon and Rookpiedmon arrive with the Anti-Digidestined. In tow are the digidestined and Gomamon, beaten up pretty well and tied up. "Ah, the Ninth Digidestined and that annoying little flower nymph. And look, he brought a cameraman with him. Excellent, for I can now make my proclimation to the world. But first...." He sends all his claws at Lewis. Lewis flips through all the claws, slashing and shooting through a myriad of flying pavement, chains, claws, and smoke. As soon as Lewis destroys one claw, another takes its place. Lewis then starts slingshotting and flipping on the chains, causing them to begin to tangle up. "Is that the best you got, NeoApcalymon!!" Lewis yells at him. "See my true power!!" He calls off the polyhedrons and jumps down to the ground. Two black swords, each having a built-in tazer, appear in his hands. He charges at him at over 30,000 miles per second. Lewis counters his sword strikes with his own in a swordfight to beat all swordfights. A continuous whirring clang sound is the only sound in Times Square. They keep at it for over 2 minutes, until Lewis's sword is worn to a nub. "That can't be good." he says throwing the hilt away. Suddenly, he hits a button and his sword blades shoot off on a cable at Lewis. Just as they are going to hit, he flips and twists, flying straight up between them. They pass him and turn up and at him. Lewis twists and turns, and lands on the wall and starts running along the wall, growing ever closer to NeoApocalymon. Just as he is to collide into NeoApocalymon, Lewis vaults off his shoulders. The blades jab into NeoApocalymon's shoulders, and he gets fried by 748,000 utavolts (748,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 volts) of electricity (To give an idea how powerful that is, it only takes 200 volts DC or 120,000 volts AC, or is it the other way around, to kill a human, so he's pretty crispy.). Lewis leaps up to the roof and kicks Metzger in the chest, forcing him to drop the halberd. Lewis takes the halberd and slices the kids free. NeoApocalymon flies back and smacks into a pile of abandoned cars. He flies up and on his arm is a cannon-like device. He fires at Lewis, but the amazing thing is that it's an automatic cannon, and 1400 balls of necromatic energy are flying at him. Lewis hits the ground and rolls, then handsprings up, clearing him of the path of impending doom. The balls do hit something though. They strike Shapiro, Tanaki, Moe, Kate, and Ariel. They explode into dust like the vampires on Buffy & Angel do when staked. That dust joins NeoApocalymon. "Now you can take care of those clones!!" He yells to the kids, as he throws Matt the halberd. Suddenly, he rears back in pain and de-digivolve to normal when Rookpiedmon hits him with a Rook Lance in the back. "So long to bad rubbish." NeoApocalymon says to Rookpiedmon, "Remind me to give you a pay raise when we nuke the world." "Nuke the world!!" Tai says. "Yes, as I speak, I have control of all the world's nuclear weapons, missile guidence systems, intelligence organizations, and communication satellites on this miserable rock. Don't think I went out half-cocked and unprepared on a rampage of wanton destruction and violence. I planned this out carefully from the day I was freed. The wanton destruction is just an added bonus." "But how did you get all that information?" Sora asks. Jake appears with Genai in front of him, with an AK-47 pointed at Genai. "Didn't expect this, did you?" Jake says. "What are you doing, Jake?" Matt yells out. "I'm helping to forfill this world's destiny!! I have waited for this day since my father taught me of the almighty Apocalymon, and how he will cleanse the Earth and the Digital World. That day is now, stupid children." "Oh, great. A member of some Millenium Cult. Just what we need, something to further add to the suspense." Lewis mentions to the others. "I joined the CIA for the sole purpose of giving him this information. Now, I will complete my mission and give him this!!" He tosses NeoApocalymon a remote arming device. "Ah, the power is so intoxicating. You down there, you getting this?" He looks at the camera crew. "Yeah, and the rating are off the charts!! We haven't had ratings like this since the last episode of M*A*S*H!! I should be scared of either getting nuked or freezing to death in the emmenent nuclear winter that would follow, but I can't seem to leave. I'm going to get a Pulitzer for this, assuming I survive." Lewis gets up. "Well, figuring that in the next few seconds you're going to deep-six us anyway, you could tell us just where Mimi and Raijinkabuterimon are?" He starts laughing. "I lost those fools over Toronto. By the time they realize what's going on, it'll be too late. All they can do is sit back and enjoy the light show. He flips on the remote. "Hmm, who to nuke first? What country do you hate the most, Italy or France?" he says looking at Lewis. Lewis mutters quietly, "I bet the French have already surrendered." NeoApocalymon hits a button, "Okay, France it is." "Me and my big mouth." Setting the Russian nukes to a 5 minute countdown. "To make you pay, I'll set somes nukes on Tokyo, say 8 just to be safe, to launch in 10 minutes from China. To further cause problems, let's point a few American birds at China, and then cut their radar, 15-minute countdown on this one." then he mutters to himself, "And I'll arm a few to fire at an undisclosed location, vital to my plan's success." From the remote's on-board computer, a voice says, "Nuclear command codes accepted. Have a nice day." Just then, the remote is shot of his hand by a Rose Thorn. "YOU!! BEGONE, FOUL WITCH!! YOU HAVE NO POWER, OR NO RIGHT TO CHANGE FATE!!" "It is fate that I am saving, from you!!" Mimi calls out, riding Raijinkabuterimon. Jake holds up the gun. "Move and the old geiser gets..... uhhhh....., I feel tingly, sleepy, night-night......." he falls asleep. Peyotemon is behind him. "Uh, like, hi guys. He was like, a drag, so I like, put him to sleep and stuff. You guys go and blow up stuff, and whatever you do, and stuff."  
  
"Odin Piercer!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
Down in the NBC van, the radio is on. "Well, if you heard the news, it's best to find a fallout shelter and hope for the best. As for me, the safest place for me is in this radio station broadcast facility. I'll keeping playing your favorites unti we go off the air. Now, here's an ironious song, requested from a fan outside of NYC. Here's Bon Jovi's 'It's my Life.'" The song plays in the background as Mimi draws Gaiamune. She flies at him and clashes with his swords, shattering them. NeoApocalymon recalls his polyhedrons.  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
"Millenium Mace!!"  
"End of Days!!"  
"Nuclear Armageddon!!"  
"Giga Cannon!!"  
"Planet Killer!!"  
  
These attacks come at Mimi but are turned away and stopped by the Sword of Life. "I can't believe you are so obstinent. By my bloodline, and my duty as a digidestined, I will stop you!!" She retaliates.  
  
"Omega Green: Seed Grenades!!"  
  
The miniscule little seeds fly from her hand and strike NeoApocalymon, the force sending him to the forest in the Bronx, and blowing out all the glass in a 4000 foot area. During the confusion, Metzger knocks Mai and Sora out of the way. "Like, so long, digi-losers!!" Mimi pursues NeoApocalymon as Raijinkabuterimon pins Rookpiedmon down. "Nice dragon...." he says. Matt points the halberd at Mai. "I'll just stay here then." Mimi flies down into the forest to find NeoApocalymon flinging his Millenium Maces at her. She is heavily pummeled, but she gets back up. Mimi runs at him with the sword and he blocks with his right forearm. The sword pierces his near inpervious GDZ armor and cleeves into meat. "MY ARM!! IT BURNS!!" Light glows forth from the wound. He brings forward his polyhedrons.  
  
"Omega Strike!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
  
Mimi sees them coming and jumps away at the last second, making NeoApocalymon's attacks hit himself. "I AM FOREVER!!" he screams out, holding his arm, which is dripping out a thick, black, tar-like blood. Back in Times Square, Lewis leaps down to Lilymon. "We need to get to the Bronx, fast!! I was thumbing through Milleniummon's gremorum, and I found the containment spell that Amaterasumon used on them and another spell that would seal NeoApocalymon away to space in a comet and doom him to float through the cold void for all time. It also talks of other stuff, but time is of the essence!!" "When did you swipe that?" "Just before Drew blew him up. It didn't look like he'd be needing it anymore." She grabs his left arm and takes off. "Boy, you're heavier than Mimi ever was." They take off for the Bronx. Back in the Bronx, NeoApocalymon has just lost 3 of his polyhedrons in a Rain of Blossoms attack. He starts firing Death Claws all around her, but keeps missing because she continuously slips through the forset canopy and behind the trees. "Curse these absurd trees!! I can't get a clear shot." He flies up above the canopy. "I got you now!!"  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
  
He catches her in mid-flight and torches her. She goes down through the trees smoking. After going thud on the ground and sitting up, Mimi says, "I just gained a new appreciation for what the digimon go through every battle. OW, I need some sunburn lotion." Suddenly, she sees that her right forearm guard is on fire. She throws it down on the ground and stomps it repeatedly, breaking the poplar bracelet. "Oh, I hope I can get that fixed." NeoApocalymon lowers down. "That isn't all that will have to be fixed. Nuclear Armageddon!!" He fires off his missiles and they strike the ground, causing a major explosion. As the wavefront nears Mimi, she thinks to herself, "No, it not to end like this. I won't let him get away with genocide!!" Her shard flashes wildly. A hum could be heard from it. She beamed an eerie jade green light as she stood before the wave and put her hand in its path. The wave stopped dead in its tracks and dissipated. She raised the sword high.  
  
"Omega Green: Tropical Rain!!"  
  
The damage dealt was undone, and the last of his polyhedrons were destroyed. Then, the rain clouds grew throughout New York, pouring down sweet life, putting out the Staten Island fires and destroying the trash, overgrowing Times Square in moss. The rivers started turning clear as sewage and toxic substances were purged from the water. Smog vanished into nothingness. Trees hundreds of feet tall grew in the devastated areas, eliminating the ruin left by the Overlords. NeoApocalymon was doubled over as the rain stopped. Lewis and Lilymon arrive to give her the book. "This incantation, when used with the sword, will banish him to space, where he can no longer hurt a soul." Lewis shows her. She takes the book.  
  
"Binding Vines!!"  
  
Vines shoot up from the earth and bound him, preventing him from escaping. She takes the book. "I invoke the nature, celestial spirit, banish this evil spawn from this realm!! I invoke the nature, celestial spirit, banish this evil spawn from this realm!!" she repeats it over and over, as instructed by the scripture, growing louder and louder as she chants the incantation. Ice wraps over NeoApocalymon. Lewis and Lilymon join the chant and hold the sword with her. Soon, the others came along and joined her. The ice grew faster and faster. NeoApocalymon starts laughing, "It won't matter. I've already won. Those nukes will still launch, and at best, you can save only two of the three targets. A nuclear war of mass proportions will be waged, and life will be exteriminated from this dirtball!! I am eternal, and I will return!!" He is frozen in ice, and it starts to ascend skyward. Izzy calls out, "Hate to break this up, but the missiles in Russia just launched, along with a second set from Kazhakstan, those with an unknown course." "And most of the digimon are MIA!!" Joe yells. Tai takes out his digivice. "Wait, we're still in range with Araiya. We can tell her about our problem and get some help." He locks his amulet into the digivice, boosting the signal gain. "Ariaya, this is Tai, do you read?" "Araiya responds, "We're kind of busy here, if you haven't noticed." "Too busy to help stop a nuclear war?!" "What!!" "NeoApocalymon armed some cruise missiles and has aimed them at points around the world: Paris, Beijing, and Tokyo are the targets we know of, and he has more that we haven't found where they will hit yet. He's already launched at Paris, and in less than 5 minutes, the ones pointed at Tokyo will fire, followed by the ones targeted for Beijing in 10 minutes." "Our parents, all those people...." "That's why we need you here now!!" Tai finishes. Back to the west, ThorXaviomon, Patriotaviamon, and DaoGarurumon leave the fight to return to New York. Four minutes later they arrive. "There's only one way to reach all the missiles in time. No one can fly fast enough, except for myself, and even I can't be in more than one place at the same time. We got to slow down time, but don't know how long I can keep it up." "Whatever you do, you better hurry. In 45 seconds, Paris will be brighter than a New Year's Eve firework show, and the missiles aimed at Tokyo are launching as I speak!!" Izzy yells out. He throws time bands to Mimi, Raijinkabuterimon, and ThorXaviomon.  
  
"Time Dilation!!"  
  
The speed of time reduces to for every minute to them, only a tenth a second passes. "I'll take Tokyo, ThorXaviomon can out the unknown missiles and Raijinkabuterimon can destroy the Russian missiles." Mimi says flying the fastest she has ever flown before. Raijinkabuterimon rushes through the sky as fast as he can. He gets to Paris with 4 seconds to spare, to see that Archangewomon has already shoved them up and is trying to force them toward space. He flies in and grabs the missile in his talons. In the distance, there are 5 more, diverging. He flies in and grabs another, and another, until he has them in a group.  
  
"Synchatron Voltage!!"  
  
The thunberbolt fried the com system, disarming them and making them harmless. "Now to destroy them!! Raijin Firestorm!!" The blazing fire melts the metal as the lightning blows up the unarmed warheads and ballistic missiles safely. Mimi flies in as the 8 missiles pass over the Sea of Japan. Just then, DaoGarurumon power gives out and time returns to normal. The missiles soar by Mimi at Moch 4. "Oh no you don't!! Binding Vines!" Vines shoot from the earth and snag the missiles 30 miles from Tokyo. "How will I stop this abhorred weapon without going up in a mushroom cloud?" The vines begin to uproot. "I know!! I'll just remove the warheads." She does a fly-by, cutting all the warheads off, shutting out the power, and preventing them from arming. The missiles break free though, and continue on their course.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
She shoots the warheads and vaporize them. "Can't let those fall into the hands of some weirdo extremists guys or other people who could use that Uranium for something bad." She chases the missiles. "Even though those nasty warheads are off, they can still hit our hometown, and that just isn't a good thing." She gets ahead of them and throws out some Seed Grenades. They hit the center cruise missile and the explosion starts a chain reaction. She flies down to a bench in front of the building she just saved to catch her breath. "(Huff, huff) All of this 'Battling for Sake of the World' stuff is exhausting. I need some water, and a week, no, a month in bed. Why do I think I reconize this place?" She turns around and sees her apartment building right where the missiles would of hit. "That was close." Suddenly she hears someone walk up. "It's another invasion!!" the woman yells. A guy grabs her. Someone walks up to her, holding her sword. "Matt's dad?" she says. The woman comes into view. "Mom? Who's holding me?" She turns enough to see her dad holding her in a full nelson. "Dad, what are you doing?" she says, easily breaking free of his grip. "Well, who are you, first of all?" Before she can answer, Raijinkabuterimon arrives with Patamon, Gatomon, and Colonel Spencer. They get off and Raijinkabuterimon stands up. He reverts to Tentomon. "Oh, I am so beat. Got anything to eat, Mimi?" "Uh, no." She replies. "Food can wait. Right now, Patamon is sick from all that radiation he took in fighting ths bozo in his suped-up jet fighter. I'll bet that I will get sick myself. I'm not exactly wearing lead fur here. We need to find a doctor quickly." "Well you came to the right person. Gaia's Touch!!" Her hands glow with a bright light as she removes the radiation from them. "I'd stay off your feet for a week or so, and get your strength back, if I were you two." Her dad says, "Why did he just call you Mimi?" "It's a long story, dad...." she talks with them. Anyhoo, ThorXaviomon is at this moment shooting down the missiles over Kazhakstan.  
  
"Thor's Might!!"  
  
50+ lasers fired from all over his body, blowing up another 10 missiles. "They just keep coming!!" he exclaims. 16 more zoom by him upward, toward space. "Why are they heading into space?" Araiya mentions. Suddenly, she sees on one of the monitors in the transport area that the American missiles he programmed are at T-minus 30 seconds to launch. "Leave these!! We have to stop those aimed at Beijing and the Chinese east coast. Hurry ThorXaviomon!!" He flies off, letting the missiles go into space. About an hour at Moch 12 later, they intercept the missiles over Hawaii. "Here we go!!"  
  
"Vengence of Valhalla!!"  
  
Three of the 8 intercontinental ballistic missiles were shot down in a fiery display of firepower. The other five screamed past him at Moch 5.5, still racing for eastern China.  
  
"Sonic Vulcan!!"  
  
Three more go down and explode safely (As in non-nuclear) at sea. The other two begin to disappear from sight. They fly at them when they are joined by two F-18 tactical fighter jets. Araiya uses her digivice to get access to the US Navy radio frequencies, then sends them the message, "About time you boys showed up." They fire four Sidewinder missiles at the nukes and blow them. "What the...!! Who's on this frequency? Who blew up the other six?!" Araiya answers the bewildered pilot by saying, "Uh, look out your side. You should see a giant mechanical warrior below you, keeping up with your fighters. I'm guessing your radar is on the fritz." The pilot says to his wingman, "Man, this girl is a wacko..... Oh, geez, that's the biggest robot I've ever seen!! Let's get out of here!!" The other wingman replies back, "Now I got him on radar. You're right!! Let's book!!" They pull off and fly back toward Pearl Harbor. ThorXaviomon asks Araiya, "What was that all about?" "I really don't know. You'd think they never saw a 25 foot tall robot flying in the sky before." Araiya replies back. "Onward to home!!" They fly toward Tokyo.  
  
In New York, the others sat in waiting for some news of the passing events. Hawkmon returns. "So, what happened to demon-face?" Miyako asks him. "Well, after seeing a ball of light ascend into the sky, he just ran away." Lewis says to all of them, "Do any of you get the impression that we have been played for saps by Neo jerk, or is it just me?" Tai gives his opinion, "Yeah, why didn't he resist when we tried to seal him away?" Joe jumps in, "And why did Lucimon, Golbezmon, and Chaosmon run away so abruptly. It was like they could beat us, yet didn't." Izzy joins the conversation, "And those nukes from Kazhanstan, were pointed into space. It's like he knew that we were going to banish him away in space." He fiddles with the laptop. "I just found that Hubble spotted 65 missiles in space, following the comet. I managed to access their course computer, but enough to see where they will go. He encrypted them so much that it could take years to break the lock-outs. The projected points at the speeds and thrust given would cause them to end up in orbit of Mars." He fiddles some more, as he has the others gather around. "In this configuration, he can use them to steer the comet, each one blowing at a key point, pushing the comet in an orbit, and others to keep him there until he aligns with the Earth, where the comet, with a well-timed push from the last 3 missiles, could slingshot him back at Earth. He WANTED us to ignore the Kazhakstan missiles, and he got us to do by pointing other nuclear missiles at Earth-based targets, buying his missiles time." "When will all of this happen?" Matt queries. "If my calculations are right, he'll be back in the year 2004." Miyako adds in, "That's when Daisuke, Iori, TK, Kari, and me get the digieggs and the D3's and fight the Digimon Emperor." "Well, it looks as though he may have to take a back seat then, because we'll be dealing with a very angry NeoApocalymon." TK comments, "And don't forget his henchmen are still around now!!" Suddenly, Lewis's cell phone rings. Sora asks, "Who has the phone?" "That would be me." Lewis answers her. Joe blows his lid, "You mean all this time you had a freakin' cell phone and you never bothered to tell us!!" "So?" "So!! We could of called in the national guard or something!!" Joe vents. "Whatever." Lewis cuts him off, answering the phone. "Yallo? Who is it?" On the other end is Mimi. "Well, Lewis, this is Mimi, in Odaiba." "This better not be collect!! I can't afford these sky-high international rates!!" "No, it isn't. I know you too well. Well, I destroyed my nukes..." Tentomon yells, "Hey, tell them I got mine too, and I found Patamon and Gatomon as well, and they got Colonel Spencer!! Hey, where'd he go?" Lewis says, "That doesn't matter now. We all just been had. We played right into NeoApocalymon's hands." "What do you mean?" Mimi asks. "I mean, he knew he was going to be imprisoned in that comet, and he wanted to go after the nukes pointed at Tokyo, Paris, and Beijing. Those missiles from Kazhakstan were his real goal. He launched those into space with him, and if they set up like Izzy says they will, we'll be having a reunion in 4 years!!" "Oh, that's a bummer." is all she could say. "Well, all our parents are safe, and they have helping to clean up from Venommyotismon and FrankensteinRaremon's attacks." "Well, that's good. Just to let you know, we got a few of Neo's goons loose in the Digital World. Go by the names Lucimon, Atmamon, Golbezmon, Chaosmon, and Metzger." "Well, for now, it's over. I mean, they probably will try to hide and lick their wounds, waiting for that monstrosity to return to Earth, if I'm right. Well, I just called to update you guys. I don't want run up these phone bills, so like, bye guys!!" "Bye." Lewis hangs up. "Well, they stopped all the other missiles, and she's in Tokyo with Patamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon. They had Colonel Spencer, but he must have slipped away after getting there. All your parents are okay and safe." Matt adds, "Well, that's good news." Tai steps up, "Now, what to do about them." looking at Mai, Jake, and Rookpiedmon. "I have a solution. That is, if one is in this gremorum..." Lewis comments. "Didn't Mimi have that?" Kari asks. "Well, a little slight of hand, and it's mine. Besides, she had to go stop those nukes. I needed something to do." Lewis responds. "You really need to stop doing that." Lilymon says to him. "Don't worry. This is the last time. Now let me see here. Ah, here it is. A spell to block hostile actions." "Mind clarifying some there Lewis?" Tai asks. "Simple, we can't throw him in a jail; he'd just break out. If we destroy him now, it'd be an atrocity and everything we go against, and we can't just let him go as is. So what this spell does is first house arrests him to a certain landmass for a duration of our choice, and then takes away his ability to aflict harm to others. In other words, he can't hurt us, but we can hurt him, no matter how hard he tries." "Yeah, I prefer that over the destroying and the jailing stuff." Rookpiedmon plees. "Well, go ahead Lewis." Lewis walks over and casts the first half of the spell. "Now, I think that we should confine him to the continental United States, and maybe Canada and Alaska. That way, he'll in a vastly populated area from which he can be watched." "Whatever, you're the spellcaster." Tai says. Lewis finishes the incantation, and as soon as he does, the gremorum goes up in smoke. "I think I broke it." Lewis says. Patriotaviamon backs off and reverts to Biyomon. Rookpied goes to take a swipe at her, but stops short, unable to hit her. "Hey, it worked!!" Biyomon says, unflinching and calming down. "Great, now what am I doing to do. All I've ever done is evil." Rookpiedmon laments. "Well, we may be your bitter enemies, but we're not cold-hearted. Here's some advice. Go to Las Vegas. Maybe you'll find a new calling." Genai says to him. "What the hey?! I got nothing else to do." he walks off, then stops. "Which way's Vegas?" Izzy prints out a map of the continental US and hands it to him. "Thank you, twerp. Now I will be on my way." he walks off into the sunset. "Well, one problem solved. What are we going to do with the others?" Matt continues. Genai fields the question. "Well, Jake can obviously be placed in prison for assault, treason, conspiricy to overthrow a government, fraud, illegal use of government documents, and kidnapping." "Just what I was going to say." Tai says. "And as for Mai, I don't think she's all evil. Like Cora, I think there may be good in her yet. I'll take her and train her in my footsteps, along with having her attend regular psychological appointments. I could probably do this from the safety and confines of Serenity." "Me, be a goody loser like you guys. Hah!!" Mai exclaims. "Oh, you'll see the light indeed, Mai." Genai says to her. "Now, for you and the Digimon Emperor." Matt mentions. "I should be allowed to go back to my future now."Miyako says. DaoGarurumon pushes himself up and says, "The moment you got involved, your future ceased to exist. As of now, to keep perfect harmony, we integrate you two into the timeline." "Well, Ken should be easy. He has no siblings, so can't we like merge the two Kens together?" Sora says to DaoGarurumon. "That was what I was about to say. As for Miyako, she is too important to do that to. Time merging erases the memories, if not, the existance of the future being." Peyotemon comes up dragging a chest. "Uh, like some dude told me to have this stuff destroyed, but I saw it was yours, so I took it and i brought it back to you guys." Sora opens the chest. "This is the stuff from the future we raided!! I thought it was melted down already." Sora finds the memory scrambler, "But this may be a blessing in disguise. Miyako, do you have any brothers or sisters?" "One. Why?" "Well, it's sounds a little morbid and weird, but you're about to be your own sister." Lewis thinks to himself, "Do you think it will work?" and shouts, "Woohoo!! I get to alter government documents. I've always wanted to alter government records!!" He stops shouting and puts his arms down. "I think I said the quiet part loudly and the loud part quietly." Biyomon asks, "Are all Americans like this?" "No, but when you're as angry about the fleecing of America as he is, then I don't blame him." Lilymon says to her. "Yeah, that's weird. I mean, I already know all that will happen to me over the next 4 years, and this time I'm a spectator to it all. Spooky." "It'll even be stranger when you, I mean, she, whatever goes to the Digital World for the first time, and meet me, and then I meet me. I hate these time questions." Hawkmon says. "All we have to do is change the memories of hospital officials, your parents, the younger you and your sister, friends..." Lewis jumps in. ".... Photographs, official records, blood work, school records, hold on......" Tai asks, "What is it Lewis?" "How are we going to change her fingerprints, DNA, and her physical features. Those are kinda.... permenant, if you know what I mean." "Well, let's hope that situation never arises." Matt replies. "And if it does, then I bet you can falsify that stuff to." "Well, now all that's settled, let's get it over with and go home!!" Tai shouts. They head off to Ken's locale.  
  
In the Digital World, watching them via surveillance probe hovering in the trees, Lucimon sits in NeoApocalymon's throne in the Overlords' fortress, having work done to graft on a new hand and heal his chest by various minions. "I'm shocked!! That manuscript that NeoApocalymon stole in the future actually told the truth. Huh, well, this gives me time to set up stage 3." He summons the generals and Metzger. "Now that what NeoApocalymon said would happen has happened, we must do as he instructed to insure that the events of this manuscript play out as written. And in case you happen to bungle things, he will show us what we must do to set things right again." From the roof, a digimon in all black flew down. He was so black that you can't tell where any of his physical features are, let alone look like, and around him eminated a glow of darkness, as though he was sucking up the light around him. "I am Abyssmon, and as long as Lucimon is out of commission or away on urgent matters, you will report to me. If you don't like it...." He points his, what seems to be a finger, at a Digitamamon. He is frozen in time, then he implodes, and vanishes into digidust, which is sucked into him, making him larger. All the generals bow and say, "Yes, sir." Lucimon enters the conversation. "For now, we'll leave those brats alone, let them live it up, buying us time to train and build our forces, then, there shall be small, accident. That is all I shall I will tell you for now. Resume training your forces." He brings up a screen, showing NeoApocalymon's track across space. "In four years, master. In four years."  
  
What is Lucimon planning? What awaits the digidestined now? What will happen four years from now? Find out in First Terra: Chapter 9-Bullets over Tokyo!! (Chapter 9 is set 2 years, 2 months, and 9 days from this point: October 29, 2002) 


	9. Bullets over Tokyo, or The Quest for the...

First Terra  
  
Ch. 9-Bullets over Tokyo, or The Search For the Holy Hand Grenade  
  
Prologue-Aren't all of you angered by FOX's possible (And may have already done it) cancellation of Escaflowne? Go ahead, let's show FOX that we won't stand for this insolence. What's wrong with these people? Are they AFRAID of success. When they get a big line-up and the seem to be omnipotent TV gods, as they were near the end of the '99-'0 season, when they brought forth Anime Invasion, they suddenly self-destruct and turn crappy on us. Oh, geez, we don't want another '97-'98 or '98-'99 season for '0-'1 or '1-'2. Who knows? Maybe it's not FOX's call at all. Maybe Saban wants an airtime monopoly and muscled Escaflowne out of their time space. See, they already control almost all the time slots on Saturday morning, and they don't like competition, so they 'convince' FOX to dump it. If they do cancel it, at least let it live on in syndication, as they did Sailor Moon. That's right!! FOX, in September of 1993 had the chance to own the rights to Sailor Moon, and they even tried a North American debut of the show, showing the episode just after the defeat of Queen Berol when the Guardians of the Doom Tree arrived in Tokyo. After some decision and seeing the ratings (They were put in a bad slot too), they sold it off to syndication, where I lost track of it after '95.   
  
Note: Sylph, the South Wind, is Female, yet the name is given to a male digimon. Zephyr, the West Wind, is Male. They should of called him Zephyrmon. Wonder why they did that?  
  
Anyhoo, on with the story. Two years, two months, and 9 days have passed since August 20, 2000, the day Mimi beat NeoApocalymon and banished him to the cold void of space in a comet. For this chapter, each character's life will be recapped, up to the present date.  
  
Izzy recounts, "Well, since we stopped NeoApocalymon and his forces 2 years ago, all of us have been reconized as International Heroes by the UN. We have had many trips to news shows, like the Today show, Good Morning America, local shows, and other spots like on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno and Late Night with Conan O'Brien. The money and praise rolled in for most of us. Tai went on to start playing in league soccer after school and has had the quietest life of us all. Koromon also laps it up with him, and also takes home study courses in his spare time. Matt went on to begin setting up a band with the millions he got posing for posters and television appearances. He's considered a new age heartthrob by most of the girls on the Earth. Gabumon works with him as his manager/agent, an interesting choice. I'd never think Gabumon as the managerial type. Sora has taken an unexpected change of venues and seeks to enter into politics one day. With the new immigration & office-holding laws in America, she could move to America now and possibly be President of the United States in 10 years!! Biyomon has also become quite active in politics. She occasionally interns at the White House and for the Prime Minister of Japan. Joe has continued taking his courses as he is groomed to be a doctor. Hard to be a doctor when blood makes you vomit and pass out. Wonder why his father doesn't realize this? Gomamon sits by him studying as well, for he seeks to be the first digimon marine biologist. TK has started to learn about computers from me, while going steady with Kari. Patamon now is trying to sell our story to any TV network that will take it, but so far, no buyers. Kari has also taken up an interest in computers. She takes classes from me with TK after school. Gatomon also sits in on these classes. Araiya has become Matt's girlfriend and the envy of girls abroad. She works with the band, and she has released 4 motivational infomercials, which are still selling today. Andromon works with them as their technical director/bodyguard. Odd combination of jobs, but that's Andromon's choice. I myself and Tentomon have both become spokesmen for Microsoft. Bill Gates really took a shining to us, we being computer buffs and all. When he found out I used Microsoft software on my laptop, he hired me right away to promote Windows 2001 and Internet Explorer 6.3. Tentomon was hired along with me, because he worked with me, and also because he humiliated himself begging for a job. I'm now trying to get my A+ Certification so that I can hopefully get an additional job in computers when I turn 15, then work my way up, and then build my own corporate empire, like Bill did 22 years ago. Miyako now dates Joe and tries to help him cope with his queasiness and get him through school. She herself has helped her family tremendously. The money earned through public appearances she is using to put her father through college and expand her family's convience store. The 15th store is due to open in November. The rest she took and split in half. Part of it she nestled away in savings accounts. The other half she put into Mutual Funds and the NYSE. As of yet, she hasn't as much into NASDAQ, for fears of another market plunge. She's taking full advantage of re-living her last four years!! Hawkmon is still not used to the idea that he will one day meet himself in two years, and distances himself from the younger Miyako. Mimi and Lewis seem to be the biggest stories of all. Mimi became the target of medical research, and her appearances on TV have netted her hundreds of millions. She was awarded a special honor by the UN, for being the force that turned the tide and prevented major casualties, and putting her own life on the line many times. They are researching her DNA to find how such a hybrid could happen. She has made the most out of all of us, and gave most of her earnings to the homeless residents of New York, seeing as how we're the major reason we made them homeless. She has also become a sort of, idol in both worlds, a mark of good. Fame though, comes with a price. She hasn't had a week where the paparazzi haven't hounded her, and she now has an omninous stalker, whom police can't seem to track. In fact, I think Matt also has the same problem with the paparazzi. There is even rumored that there is a cult in the Digital World that worships and obsesses over her. Lewis, though, is now a figure of constant criticism and praise at once." A flashback pops up. The date: January 21, 2001. Lewis is in his bedroom. Suddenly the door opens. A man in a suit calls to him, "Uh, it's time to wake up, Mr. President." "Geez, it's... 8 A.M. Can't you secret service guys get a life or something?" Lewis yells at him. A commotion is heard next to him. The secret service agent pulls his gun. "Who's there!!" He fires his gun at the curtains. "Get up, now!!" Lilymon gets up. "What's the idea of shooting at me!!" The secret service agent lowers his gun. "Sorry, Madam Vice President. I'm used to the Vice President sleeping in the Vice President's bedroom, not here." Lilymon covers up in the sheets and throws a pilow at him. "You also got to remember that I'm the First Lady as well!! Now get out!!" She throws another pillow at him. "Well sorry President, Vice President." He leaves. Izzy starts again, "Yup, that's right. The general populace voted in Lewis as the 43rd President of the United States, with Lilymon as his running mate. And on Inaugeration Day, January 20th, Lewis and Lilymon got married on the steps of the White House. Ratings show that this was watched as much, if not more, than the Princess Di-Prince Charles wedding. A contract they established added Serenity to the United States as the 51th State of the Union, shortly thereafter by Puerto Rico, and then Guam. Two additional territories have been added to the US in the Digital World through peaceful negotiations, increasing the number of stars on the United States flag to 55. He rewrote the constitution perfectly, with a few 'necessary re-writes' as Lewis puts it, such as reducing the voting age to 16, the age to hold any federal office to 19 and being a US citizen for 8 years, and repealing the 8th Amendment (No cruel or unusual punishment) for criminals serving time for a felony, and had the governors of the 55 states vote it into effect. Since then, the crime rate mysteriously plummeted in the US. Coincedence? The new congress though, is his only big problem. Many of them are survivors of the attack 4 years ago, state senators, lobbyists, crime lords, and big business taking advantage of the open positions, but Lewis is working to remedy this with the Free Political Air Space Act, which will help any Joe Six-Pack to run for office by making one of the most expensive things for politicians, air time, absolutely free for political puroses. He's also trying to weasel in an idea to congress time delay a candidate's bills for running for office until after their first year in office, or if they lost, be able to pay it off in monthly payments. The public loves him, but congress and old school politicians hate him. The heads of the miltary are also rumored to hate his guts. If there's one thing Lewis can't do, it's make friends with powerful military figureheads. The last time he went to the Pentagon, the US almost went to Def Con 4 as one of the biggest brawls broke out between Lewis and the head of the Marine Corps. over what to do in the Digital World. Good thing Lilymon was there to break it up in time before it became a big scandal. They themselves now have a family, a pair of fraternal twins, one entirely Digimon, the other entirely human, both are 16 months old, both have green eyes, and both girls. Weird.   
  
As for the others, Oswald went into an acting career. He currently is playing a recurring role on the Drew Carey Show. Mai is now accepting the good in her heart as she continues to be taught by Genai and the humans & digimon of Serenity. Colonel Spencer, now just Gerard, as he is referred to us and news brodcasts, is still on the lam and was last spotted a year ago in Shinjuku. His rank was stripped from him by Lewis in February of 2001 and was given a dishonorable discharge in proxy. No one has seen him since last year. Jake is now is a mental institution for most of his natural life.  
  
All of Miyako said would happen involving a digimon on the internet called Diaboromon never happened. She told us a kid named Willis in New York would create the digiegg from which he spawned, but I guess since we leveled over a third of New York City combatting NeoApocalymon, he never got the chance to do it, saving us some trouble. Every other aspect of our future she has mentioned has been proven wrong, but many other world events, which did not involve us, she was right about. That's why she's a Wall Street tycoon now. She must have learned about the stock market in the previous timeline and is now monopolizing on her advantage. I wonder if the second set of digidestined will even show up now. After analyzing our digivices and examining their potenial, I found this to be true. One-As long as one of our new enhanced digivices is 'jacked in' to any form of communication device, its signal and clarity are greatly enhanced. Two-Any computer it is jacked into will be accelerated 100 fold as long as the digivice is connected. Three-When a crest or amulet is jacked to the digivice and then the digivice is jacked into something else, it enhances it even further. The digivice's ability to enhance technology on its own is quite a peculiar perk of these EDI's, as I call them.  
  
Well, as we have come to find out, our old nemesis has finally showed himself after 2 years of hiding. Our adventure isn't over just yet."  
  
Miyako, Hawkmon, Tai, Koromon, Joe, Gomamon, Araiya, and Andromon stand in a stand of spectators and journalists at the airport in Tokyo. They have been waiting for Lewis and Lilymon to arrive in Tokyo to speak at a technology summit, and get some R&R, and along with him are Sora & Biyomon, who went to America to learn more on political processes, Mimi, who was there to hide for a short time from reporters, Izzy & Tentomon, along with Bill Gates, who bummed a ride with Lewis to the technology summit. "Wow, it's been about a year since we saw him last." Miyako says, standing in a crowd of supporters. Tai and Koromon are standing with her, along with Joe & Gomamon. Tai starts, "Man, what's taking them?" Joe says, "Well maybe there was some sort of delay. The guys should be coming back with him." The plane appears in the horizon and is landing. "Here he comes!!" Miyako calls out, squeezing Hawkmon. Hawkmon is squirming. He meekly calls out, "Help me...." Andromon pries her arms open, letting Hawkmon free. "Oh, soryy, Hawkmon. I didn't realize you were there." "I though all this abuse would have ended the day I came to real world at my Rookie level, but no, the abuse Poromon went through persists to this day." Hawkmon mutters under his breath. The stairs are prepped and Air Force 1 lands and opens its doors. Secret service agents come out ahead of everyone and check the parameter. A band there starts playing 'Hail to the Chief.' Lewis comes out, wearing a three-piece suit & tie and those same old sandals, and puts on a grimace as he steps down the steps. He mutters to Lilymon, "Honey, remind me to get the Presidential theme changed when we get back. Man, I hate John Phillips Sousa. He had to write this song. It just keeps ringing in my head. I can't stand it." and she responds, "Neither can I. If they break into 'Hail Colombia' one more time I'm going to scream!!" Lilymon, then Sora and her mother and Biyomon, and then Bill Gates, then Mimi, and finally Izzy and his parents and Tentomon get out, with Izzy wearing a white shirt with the Windows logo on it, and the words 'Microsoft Windows '01' and on the back saying 'Where do you want to go today?' Suddenly, an explosion rocks from the plane, and two rifle shots could be heard going off. Everyone dives. Machine gun goes off, and fire starts sweeping everywhere. Secret service start scrambling everywhere. A smoke bomb goes off in the area, fogging the area. "What the begesus is going on!!" one agent yells. A batallion of Subatomimon and Devidramon swoop in and grab someone and fly back. On the terminal roof is Gerard, with a .308 calibur sniper rifle, and some Apocalyse cult followers with M-80's and Uzis. Gerard yells out, "This is for the Overlords, and America!!" The Subatomimon and cult followers fire out at once as Gerard loads a rocket launcher. Tai yells, "Let's do it!!"  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!!"  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Aviamon!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Halsemon, The Wings of Love!!"  
  
Halsemon jumps up first.  
  
"Tempest Wing!!"  
  
The smoke is blown clear by his attack. Wargreymon and Aviamon go after the Devidramon while the secret service wrestles with the Subatomimon.  
  
"Terra Force!!"  
"Flame Tornado!!"  
  
They hit the Devidramon, causing them to take notice and charge. Wargreymon winds up.  
  
"Novaforce!!"  
  
He slashes right through them, destroying roughly half of them. The others swoop into the crowd of Air Force One occupants and snag two of them. Gerard calls out, "We got what we came for. Let's vamoose!!" They run off before reinforcements could come. Tai and the others rush to the group. Lewis is laying there in a small pool of blood, along with 5 of the others. Lewis looks around while laying on the ground. "Is that my pool of blood or is it somebody else's?" He sits up. "Nope, not mine, but this suit's ruined." He feels around and speaks once more, "I think I spoke too soon. Stupid Devidramon gashed my forehead open." He continues to look around. "None of it's green, so we know that Mimi and Lilymon were not shot." The others find the two who were shot. Tai says, "It's Izzy. He's been shot, but only once. Who got the other bullet?" Suddenly, they found Tentomon and Bill Gates missing. "Why did Gerard show himself now? Where did he get his lackeys?" Sora asks. "And why did they take Bill Gates and Tentomon?" Araiya asks. "And why would they shoot Izzy?" Lewis asks. The Tokyo Police arrive and seal off the crime scene. "You know, I beginning to think I may just have to go to the hospital. I don't think it's normal to get all cold and light-headed from a scratch. Is it just me, or did it start bleeding again?" He wobbles into the arms of Lilymon. He pulls out his cell phone and opens it. "Ah, man, my head hurts. Honey, do you know the number for 911 is here?" She turns off his phone. "But I'm bleeding to death here!!" he says drunkenly, as his blood levels continue to drop. She answers him, "I turned it off because the ambulance is already here." "Wow, they're fast. I got to call them more often." He wobbles over half-consciously to the ambulance. "You guys don't mind if she comes along, do you?" "Uh, sorry sir. Only medical personnel and the patient ride in the back." the EMT says. "Well, screw you!! I'll drive myself, thank you very much." He starts to his limo when Lilymon cracks him upside the head with a baseball bat. The baseball bat breaks, and the EMT's push her away. "There's no way I'm letting you drive in this condition." Lewis falls to his knees. "I probably deserved that. Thanks, Lily." and he falls over on the ground. "Miss, the solution to stopping a deranged patient with head trauma is with sedatives, not to give him MORE head trauma!!" Lilymon laughs and says to them, "Boy, you don't know my husband. Sedatives don't do a thing to him unless you give him a extremely high dose, a level usually fatal to most people, and two, if you put someone with some form of head trauma to sleep, there is a possibility they can go into a coma. All I did was stun him." Lewis raises his arm up and says, "That is correct, sir!!" "Now, get him to the hospital befores he bleeds all over the runway!!" The EMT's load him up onto the stretcher. "Hey, this is twin size. I explicitly asked for a queen size bed!! I'm calling room service!!" he pulls out his cell phone again. "Funny, I can't see the buttons. All I can see is egg chow-mein." He swipes at the phone and continues to miss. The EMT in back says to him, "Uh, Mr. President, we need you to hold still while we put this IV in you." He rips his left shirt sleeve off. He sticks the IV in. "Stupid room service!! If that's how you treat your customers, then I'm just going to have to leave." He starts to get up, when the EMT holds him back. Lewis says to him drunkenly, "So, you intend to keep me here, eh?" He swings at the EMT and misses completely, and falls off the stretcher. He grabs his head, and he gets a partial grip on reality. "Oh, why did I think this was a hotel. I cut my forehead. You don't go to a hotel to bleed on them. No, you go to a hospital and bleed on them. Driver, to the hospital!!" the driver says, "Whatever." He gets up about a minute later and yells, "You idiot!! This isn't the way to the hospital. Oh, this is what I get for hiring morons. Let me drive!!" He tries to get to the front, but finds his way blocked. The EMT injects him with 20cc of Morphene. "What the, you closed the window. I'm going to have to kick your @$$ now!!" The morphene has no effect as he starts to stagger for the back door, when the EMT stops him and jabs 40cc more of morphene. He grabs the container of morphene to double-check. "This stuff is concentrated. I just pumped 600cc into you. You should be in the worldest deepest sleep, or dead. I beginning to think your wife was right." The EMT says, and he starts punching him. "Wow, they train you secret service guys well. Too bad you're all so anal. Hey, wait. Why you guys punching me for. Go beat up the driver." He keeps punching him. "Ow, quit pummeling me!! It really, really hurts!!" Lewis says, just standing there, getting hit left and right with jabs, haymakers, uppercuts, and the occasional kick to liven things up. They finally get to the hospital, and they walk him in because he kept on getting out of the stretcher. The bleeding had finally stopped. "Oh, you imbesols. This isn't the right hospital. It's an HMO!! You screwed up big time!! If I croak, you're both fired. If I live, I'm taking a 10% cut out of your paychecks." The EMT says, "Doesn't this guy ever shut up!!" "I heard that. Make that a 15% pay cut!!" A doctor rushes to him and checks him. "Man, he should of passed out by now. Where did all these bruises come from?" "Well, after I put 600cc of morphene in him and it didn't even faze him, the only way to keep him in the back was to beat him senseless. If I didn't, he would have tried to open the back and climb around and assault the driver." "Okay, we'll review this later. Right now, we got to get some blood back in him." "Oh, a blood bank. Do I get a cookie for pint I give?" Lewis exclaims. The doctor says, "Maybe, but you'll be the one getting the blood." They cart him into the back. Overnight, they replenish his blood and stitch the cut. Izzy was shot in the arm, and the operation to remove the bullet was successful. They are put in the same room.  
  
A day later, everyone sees Lewis & Izzy in the room. The doc talks to them. "The bullet wound wasn't severe at all. It was a typical remove the bullet and clean the wound deal. President Lewis is the interesting story. We pumped 600cc of morphene into him. 80 is usually enough to kill a grown man, but it didn't even faze him. We found the reason why when we took a sample to find out his blood type." Joe says to him, "I thought all of that was kept on record." "It is, but with the amount of blood lossed, and the state of anemia he was in, we had no time to search for his records and do nothing else. While we searched the records and gave some O type blood, which would temporarily help, we checked it out. We got his blood type in time, but afterwards, I checked it again, because a great irregularity. His dopamine, seratonin, noradrenaline, adrnocorticotropic hormone or ACTH, and corticosteroid levels are 385,000 times than they should be. High dopamine is usually the most obvious sign of schizophrenia, yet he isn't schizophrenic. Dopamine, ACTH, corticosteroids are also the substances that determine your drug resistance. It also, in conjunction with seratonin and adrenaline, acts as a stimulant. With those levels, not even Butox, one of the world's most powerful poisons could faze him. It's also why he stayed conscious despite the sudden loss of blood. Plus, no human has ever demonstrated such levels of these neurochemicals. I have sen cases where a person has had upwards to 2.8 times their normal levels, but they were also severely delusional and in the resistance stage of GAS, or the Genaral Adaption Syndrome. The same was true for his white blood cells. He has an unusually strong immune system. I injected some of the world's deadliest diseases into the sample, and in minutes, his white blood cells crushed them. Next to Mimi, he seems to have the strongest foreign pathogen defense mechanisms on Earth. As long as it causes no problems, it should be of no concern. Well, I'll leave now so you may talk with them." He leaves the room. Tai looks bewildered. "None of that made any sense at all." Mimi laughs, "Wow, Tai. You need to take some more biology or something. That made perfect sense. His mental focus allows him to manipulate his bodily functions, also called biofeedback, which allows him to suppress mind-altering drugs, toxins, and kick virus butt what a mere thought. I think this skill has been building since the day he met us, and now he must of finally mastered it." "Thanks for the translation, Mimi." Tai says. "Show-off." he coughs afterwards. "Exactly what I would have said." Lewis speaks, startling the visitors. "How long have you been awake?" Izzy's mom says to Lewis. "Oh, I've been awake. I heard everything. Lily, next time, use the steel bat. They said I made a total fool of myself." Izzy wakes up, grabbing his left arm, "Oh, my arm...." his parents walk over to him. "Are you okay?" his mother asks. "I'm okay, mom." he says. "Anyone got a watch?" Lewis says. Tai hands Lewis his EDI. "Let's see here. It's 1:03 PM, October 30th, 2002. Wait a second, I got to get to the technology summit!!" He yanks the IV out of his arm (Not a smart thing to do), and goes for his stuff when a nurse spots him up. "Get back in that bed, right now." "Don't have any time. Gotta get to that convention!!" The nurse calls for orderlies. By the time they get there, he's already bolted out the window with his clothes under his arms. He lands outside on the ground. The nurse looks out in shock. "That was a 6 story fall, and he ran away!!" "Why didn't I tell him the convention was called off for security reasons first?" Lilymon asks herself. Lewis is running down the streets of Tokyo in a hospital gown to the Tokyo Sheridan where the convention was to be. Secret service and the kids go ahead of him in car. Lewis leaps over the mid-day traffic and continues to run toward the convention. He manages to get to the hotel first and runs inside. When he gets inside, he finds..... no one. The others charge in. "Let me guess. They called off the summit." "Well, I was going to tell you, but you rashly jumped out of a 6th floor hospital window."Lilymon says to him. "This just is not my week." Lewis says. "All I need now is an updraft, and this will count as the worst week in my political career." And then, under him, the hotel heater vent turns on, and he gets that updraft he was talking about. "It's official. I'm now the laughingstock of politics, a title that once belonged to Gerald Ford and Dan Quayle. Excuse me while I change." He goes to the nearest bathroom. Gomamon says, "It could be worse. There could of been a reporter catching all of this on film." Suddenly a cameraman and journalist run out from behind the stage in the convention hall and run out the hotel. Lewis yells coming out of the bathroom, "My political career is OVER once that gets on TV!! My enemies will taint my image with this for as long as I hold office." "Let's go back to the hospital." Lilymon says to him.  
  
They get back, and they decide to go ahead and release him, seeing as how he was able to do all those heroics and all. Before leaving, Izz gives Mimi his new laptop. "Here. While I'm in here, it may come to a better use with you than me." They leave and start to talking. Lewis asks them, "Any new info on the abductions?" Tai shakes his head. "Oh, oh well." He shrugs his shoulders. Lilymon stops him, "Hey, the man I know and married doesn't care what others think of him. He just shrugs it off and ignores it." "I know, but the big wigs have a lot of power, and they could try to find a reason to deem me unfit to perform the duties of the President of the United States." "But it's not them you have to please. If the people still like you, then it won't matter what they think. And they like you for being yourself: Up-front, Brutally Honest, to the point, and not Snobbish." He steps forward. "You're right!! I don't care a flying flip what those half-dead ghouls and succubusses in Congress think. It doesn't matter at all what may come of these past events. I have a wonderful family, and I'm leader of the free world. I am Lewis Wick!! No one can change that!! Now which way to the unemployment office?!" Everyone just looks at him. "Just kidding." They meet with the others. Matt says, "This is what we know as of yet. He got scratched, Izzy got shot, one of those abducted was shot, the abducted are Tentomon and Bill Gates, and it all started with an exlosion and a sniper attack." Lewis responds, "Tell us something we don't know." Kari asks, "Well, what are we going to do about them taking Tentomon and Gates guy?" Tai says to her, "Well, we're going to try to find them, and hopefully soon." Lewis rants, "Hello, Earth to Kari!! He isn't 'that Gates guy!!' You're talking about Bill Gates, former CEO and the founder of Microsoft!! He is the richest man on Earth!! He got that money from making tons of softwa..r..e.... Oh, I think that they intended to get him." Sora asks why. Lewis returns, "Well, my guess is, is that since digimon at the most basic form is binary code, maybe they were hired to get him for someone in the Digital World. Maybe, they want to use him to enhance themselves to some omnipotent god-like form...." "Or downgrade his foes into nothingness." TK interrupts. "Whatever the reason, we must go there and get him away!!" They all pack up and prepare to leave, when three of Lewis's secret service agents arrive. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" he asks them. "Standard policy, sir. You and the Vice President must be guarded at all times." "Let me guess. Nothing that I would say would deter you guys from coming." The big, muscular agent says, "That is correct, Mr. President." "Well whos' gonna watch our children?" Lewis asks. Another agent not with the group says, "Don't worry. More agents were brought over when news of your confrontation reached us. They will care for the First Children during your absence." "Man, you guys really don't have lives of your own. Well, if I'm going to bring you three, I might as well know your names." The small woman says, "I am Agent Janet Carson. I am trained in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. I have black belts in Judo, Jujitsu, Tae Shido, Taekwando, and am a Kendo master." "Impressive.... Next." The average-build male agent speaks. "I am Agent Jack Wedge. I am a crack shot, sharpshooter, sniper, if you will. I am trained in the use of all handguns and most rifles, assault rifles, and shotguns." Lewis walks up to the big agent. "And you are?" "Agent Carl Vicks. I am an ex-marine who specialized in heavy weapons, explosives, and demolition. Though the agency does not allow me to carry it, my weapons of choice are flamethrowers and an a good ol' reliable rocket launcher. I always carry an emergency supply of grenades and C-4 with me at all times." Lewis grins, "I think I'm going to like you." Just then, a secret service car arrives. "Here is your, 'Special Request,' Mr. Vicks. Oh yes Madam Vice President. You said you forgot your stuff. Well, fellow agents with your children on Air Force 2 will be bringing it here with them." and he gets back into his car and returns to the hotel. Lewis asks him, "What's in the bag?" All Agent Vicks says is, "Secret...., stuff." "Whatever." Tai says, "Move out!!" Everyone gets in Lewis's limos and the limos head for Heighten View Terrace.  
  
After every one piles out. They go the Digital Customs Office, Established June 2001 by the Tokyo Municipal Government, sitting next to Heighten View Terrace. The desk attendant says to them, "Next!!" They walk up. Tai calls out to her, "This is a emergency. We got to get by!! We have to save Bill Gates!!" The desk clerk just looks at them and says, "Yeah, and I'm Joan of Arc, and I have to save France. Now, you guys show me some pass stubs or get out." Tai says to her, "Lady, do you know who we are.We're the digidestined!!" "I don't care if you're the President of the United States, if you don't have a pass stub, you're going nowhere." Lewis pushes Tai aside. "Ahem. Mind repeating that?" "And you are?" "The President of the United States, Lewis Wick." "Sure, honey, who keep telling yourself that." Lewis turns red in the face. "Lady, today's not the day to bother me!!" "Get out of the way. You're holding up the line." Lewis loses it. He snaps his fingers. "Meet my little friends in black." he sarcastically says. The secret service get all up in her face and rough her up. "Now, would you mind cutting the customs crap and let us through?" She just nods. As he walks on with the others, he yells, "I gotta talk to someone at the next UN summit about getting these Digi World Customs Offices regulated and uniform. I never had this kind of trouble at the US digi ports!!" They take an express elevator up to the digi port. "I don't get it." Joe breaks the silence. Everyone looks at him. "If those goons had come through the port, somebody would have been informed, and also they would have noticed the sheer quantity of people and digimon paasing through and then going back through, and if they were a hostile assault force, do you think they'd even bother with customs?" TK scratches his head. "Izzy gave me a list of the only 7 unguarded ports in the real world. Two are in the Amazon Rain Forest of Brazil, One is out in the South Pacific, One is in Malaysia, Two are in Antarctica, and One is outside Oslo, Norway. There's no way he could have reached any of them undetected and in time. 5 of them are guarded on the other end anyway, so you know that someone could have alerted some government body at any time." The elevator opens and they go through the digi port.  
  
On the other side, Matt's EDI starts pinging, son followed by the others. "What the!!!" Matt yells as he jacks his amulet in to boost the signal. "It's coming from that floating island. It's Tentomon. Wait, the signal's vanishing..... It's gone!!" Araiya says, "It's like they're jamming us!!" Matt says, "At least we got the general area of the signal. It's coming from that floating island up above the other two islands in the sky, the highest one. Lewis punches a tree. "Geez. This keeps on getting harder and harder!!" Lilymon grabs him and says to him, "You need to calm down. You can't think clearly with so much anger." He gets up, "I know, but this is so frustrating!!" He slams his sword into the tree, demolishing it. "I've never seen him with so much rage." Lilymon exclaims. Sora then starts smashing the side of a rock. "Why are we just sitting around!!" She yells. Biyomon grabs her and screams, "Shut up!! I'm sick of hearing your lip!!" Hawkmon curses out, "Why did they have to ruin a prfectly good day!! I'm going to hunt them down and tear them all a new one!!" Tai scratches his head. "Am I in the wrong place? I thought I was in the Digital World, not Anger Management 101!!" Lewis, Sora, Biyomon, and Hawkmon yell at him, "SHUT UP, DIPWAD!!" Matt says to Araiya, "What's going on? The instant we passed through the digi port, they became angry and hostile." Sora looks at Gabumon. "You say something, mutt?" Gabumon is confused, for he has said nothing. "You smell like month-old tomatoes. Besides, I never liked you. I'm going to have to lay the smackdown on you!!" she charges him and gets into a fistfight with Gabumon. Biyomon looks at Tai meanly. "You looking at me? HUH!! Answer me!!" she jumps on him and starts pecking away at his arms and face. Hawkmon looks at Miyako. "You like to lug me around and crush and maim me like a sack of bread or a carton of egges. Now it's your turn!!" He starts bashing her into the ground. "YOU LIKE IT, HUH? DO YOU?!!" he psychotically screams. Lilymon fires her Flower Cannon at a rockface and blows it open, getting the enraged peoples' attention. "All of you shut up and stop this. These are your friends, and we have more pressing matters to attend to, so GET OVER IT!!" she screams. Then she grasps her head in agony. "Oh, my head.... Why do I feel so, angry?" Matt butts in, "You know, now that you mention it, I feel this, rage, coming over me now." Lewis, his neck tightened and covered in sweat, screams, "What's going on!!" Sora, slightly calmer, exclaims, "I..... can hear.... voices, EVERYWHERE!!" Mimi, just as calmly as can be, said, "Hold on...." she remembered the doctor said that Lewis has unusally unnatural levels of dopamine and the other neurotransmitters in his system. Using Lewis's knowledge of physiology and what the doctor said about them, she came to a conclusion. "The doctor said Lewis had an unusally high levels of the neurochemicals dopamine, seratonin, ACTH, noradraneline, and adrenaline, and corticosteroids, even for him." Hawkmon jumps her. "GET TO THE FREAKIN' POINT ALREADY!!" She pushes him off. "He said that extremely high levels of dopamine were normal signs of schizophrenia, and I learned from Lewis that anger is tied into your seratonin and adrenaline levels." Lewis draws his sword at her. "Stop persecuting me!!" he bellows. She puts some air space between herself and Lewis. "I'm not persecuting you, Lewis. I was just saying that something happened that has affected most of you, something to change you from nice, friendly people and digimon to angry paranoid schizophrenics in a constant 'fight-or-flight' state, all in the course of maybe a day." Lilymon, gripping her, trying to keep control, says, "The only thing I know that could tie us together in terms of those affected is that sniper attack when we landed." Agent Vicks mentions, "Just after the shooting, wasn't there a smoke bomb that went off?" Tai says to him, "Yes. I remember getting moved out of the way by a different agent, and then a smoke bomb went off, and Matt, Gabumon, Agumon, Mimi, Lewis, Lilymon, Izzy, Tentomon, Bill Gates, Sora, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Miyako, some secret service agents, and Sora & Izzy's parents were caught in the smoke screen." Kari says, "It's something in the smoke they inhaled!!" Lilymon adds, "And that's why all that morphene didn't work on Lewis. The initial dose would have numbed him, and the preceeding dose could of killed him if it weren't for the ACTH and corticosteroids making him so resistant." Lewis, temporarily regaining his self control says to the agents, "From now on, take all your orders from Tai. Tie and bound our hands so we can't hurt anyone or anything until we can find out what to do about this." They nod, and they cuff him and tie his arms, and then do the same to Lilymon and the others that were affected, except for Mimi and Agumon, for they seemed to exhibit no symptoms. They continued onward, with the agents holding the deranged memebers by chains, and the others having to put up with their cursing and rambling. They get out of the desert and near the amusement park where they first encountered Demidevimon, but now it was bustling with activity. "If this is right, there is a Sat-Com facility under the park. Question is, how to get to it without the park owners throwing us out or finding out." Mimi says, pecking away at the keyboard. Then, everyone turns and watches as Sora and Lilymon try to shoulder charge one another and crash together, going into a frenzy of kicks and bites and headbutts. "Don't think you can get away with using all this flora to spy on me!!" Sora derangely blurts. "When I get done with you, I'll grind you down and use your skin for parchment!!" she yells back. Agent Vicks and Agent Carson separate them and put sleeper holds on them, knocking them out. Biyomon starts trying to go after Kari when Gatomon jumps her and starts beating her head into the ground. She gets off of her, and Biyomon is knocked out. Lewis looks at the agents with sweat dripping all over him and bloodshot eyes. "Oh, Vicks!! Let me go. I'm feeling a lot better now." Vicks looks at him. "Sir, you currently do not have that authourity. You relinquished that power to Mr. Kamiya." "Screw you!!" he screams, spitting at him, and then trying to bolt. Suddenly, he stops and starts screaming at a tree. "Demon tree. EVIL!! Begone from this place!!!" he keeps yelling at the tree, backing away in terror. Agent Vicks turns him around and knocks him out with a powerful right hook. When Kari sees that Lewis's nose is bleeding, she says, "I know... Why don't we go to Serenity and have the hospital there do a retest?" Tai says, "Well, let's go then. If we're not at full strenght, then we won't be able to fight those goons Gerard has with him." They head on till they reach the outer fence. "Now, how do we reach that relay pad?" Kari queries. Agumon walks up, "I think this is a job for Wargreymon." Tai asks, "Could you make a little more sense?" "Simple. We need someone to dig a passage to the Sat-Com pad, and if I Warp Digivolved and used Novaforce, I could burrow a tunnel straight to it." Mimi adds, "Now that I think of it, he's right." Tai holds out his EDI, "Well then, let's do it. Show that dirt who's boss!!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolve to Wargreymon!!"  
  
"Novaforce!!"  
  
He burrows deep into the ground and starts churning out a tunnel. About a minute later, he yells out, "Come on in!!" everyone jumps in. About a quarter mile ahead of them, Wargreymon was still burrowing ahead. When everyone reached Wargreymon, they found that he had reached an imprenitrable wall of metal, and the claws on his forearm plates were worn to nubs. "Whatare we going to do now?" Kari asks. "We need something to cut through that metal." Joe comments, "and we don't have any blowtorches." "I could try to blow it." Agent Vicks adds. Wargreymon shakes his head. "I think the metal is too thick for that. Besides, I'm not sure how sturdy this cavern is. One explosion could collapse it." Andromon exclaims, "If we only had a device that could cut through all metals." TK then remembers about something he learned about the Story of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. He remembers reading an adaption of Sir Thomas Mallory's 'Le' Morte de Arthur.' "The Sword Excalibur, being the mightiest of all England, handed to Arthur by the Lady of the Lake, was rumored to be able to cut through any armor or sword with one slice. Nothing could stop the Sword of Power." TK jumps up. "Excalibur!!" he yells. Everyone stares at him. "If we had Excalibur, we could cut through that wall with no effort!!" Tai responds to him, "And where do you plan to find it, in an anvil in England?" "Wrong sword. Excalibur and the Sword in the Stone were two different swords." Patamon then adds, "In my higher levels, I use it." TK smiles, "Oh, yeah. Now I remember. You used it to single-handedly bring Gerard out for the count 2 years ago. Let's do it, Patamon!!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!!"  
"Angemon digivolve to Magnaangemon!!"  
  
Magnaangemon walks up and rams Excalibur into the wall. It cuts through the wall like hot butter. He makes a hole in the metal wall, leading to the pad. They de-digivolve and head to the pad when park guards come down into the tunnel and spot them. "You there!! You're trespassing on our property!!" They radio for back-up. Agent Vicks says, "I'll remedy this. You get that thing-a-ma-jig to work." He pulls out a couple of grenades, pulls the pins, and chucks them into the tunnel. "Duck!!" he yells. The explosion collapses the tunnel completely, and Mimi gets the pad working. "All aboard for the next stop, Serenity!!" The pad lights up and beams them away in a pulse of light. They arrive at Serenity, and get to the hospital. They take samples of Lewis's, Sora's, Biyomon's, and Lilymon's blood. The others were too hostile to subdue safely, and were kept in individual padded rooms, and suction cups with microtransmitters are put on their heads. They are evaluated in how they act, and by brain scans. About thirty-six hours pass, and then a doctor comes in to tell them the news. "We finally found the cause of your problems. In their blood, there was a chemical agent that hid itself in the muscle tissue and organs of their bodies. It masked itself to avoid detection, but when we took a sample of blood from Lewis and put it into a healthy sample, it made a mistake and showed itself. We were able to eventually isolate it and analyze it. It consumes nutrients, water, tissue, glucose, and antibodies to produce unnatural an unhealthy levels of the neurochemicals in question. We tried everything to treat it, and when we used extreme light, mainly sunlight, along with cold, muscle relaxers, and dopamine blockers, it counteracted it and destroyed the foreign substance. But this stuff seems to have an artificial intellect, because when we tried it on Araiya, it entered her immune system and combatted the treatment by forcing her cause a violent rampage and then mutated." Tai asks, "Well, how are we going to cure them?" "I did find a glimmer of good news. I found that it also produces a compound which prevents the afflicted to sleep, all for a good reason. When the ictim is asleep, it has no power over the person's body. It's designed only to work on the brainwaves of a conscious being. The alpha, beta, psi, delta, and REM waves emmitted during sleep block it out, and also during this period, everything slows down and the immune system is most resistant, making it impossible for the chemical to react or protect itself, because it relies on the brain to give it info, and if it's in a sleep state, it doesn't send info." "Which means that if you treat it when they are asleep or unconscious, it doesn't stand a chance." Mimi says. The doctor answers, "That's correct. We have already done it to Lewis, Lilymon, Biyomon, and Sora, and they have already recovered and returned to normal. Also, their white blood cells have now started making antibodies to the chemical, making them resistant, if not immune, to a second dose." Patamon asks, "What about the others?" "Well, whenever we can get them asleep, we'll treat them then. Until then, all we can do is keep them detained." Tai says, "Well, we could wait on them, but unfortunately, we have no time. We still got to get Bill Gates and Tentomon back." Lewis walks in, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Lilymon, Sora, and Biyomon join them. "You guys feel up to it? I mean, we could go after him by ourselves...." Mimi tells them. Lewis holds his hand up. "No, you guys need all the help you can get. If you haven't noticed, we're still not exactly at full force here." Tai finally says, "Okay, you guys come with us. Let's go!!" Suddenly, someone comes in. Lewis starts laughing. "Why I'll be!! It's Oswald!!" Oswald looks at him. "Yeah, I came when I heard the news, and well, I kinda followed you guys." Lewis smiles, "Well, maybe you could be of some help to us after all!!"  
  
As they arrive on a Sat-Com pad on the lowest flying isle, they march out one by one, with Oswald at the end, carrying their stuff. "Great, I've been conned again, but hey, I'm getting paid $7500 an hour to haul this stuff, so it isn't all bad. "Man, I'm glad I don't have to lug that heavy stuff around anymore. It was killing my back. Great idea, Lewis." Joe says. They explore slightly and find a small village in a jungle. "Hey, this is new. It's not on the Rand McNally map of the Digital World." Lewis says, holding a map. Sora asks, "When did Rand McNally make a map of the Digital World?" "Beats me. I just bought it. It has a complete map of Server, File Island, much of Network, the Isle of Palacin, Ether Archiepelago, and this Island, but this village isn't on the map." "Something doesn't add up either. Why would Water Nymph and Merfolk digimon be doing in the centermost area of a flying island?" Lilymon says. Agumon also adds, "And with electrical type digimon as well." Mimi pulls out Izzy's laptop and scans them. "Okay, we all know the Sirenamon and the leader, Undinemon, but the others are Tridentmon, one of the only two types of male merfolk digimon, and Kelpwomon, both of which are Champion level Data types. The electrical types are either Staticmon or Joulemon, which are both Ultimate level Virus digimon, and a...... Tentomon!!" "Question is, is it our Tentomon?" Lewis says. Kari looks on the holoscreen of her EDI. "Yup, it's him. That's what the map says. It also is showing a hidden room under the city, but that's it." Agumon sniffs about. "Odd, I smell other scents, as though someone else was here, but I can't really place them." Suddenly, the Joulemon surround them and throw weird looking gold rings on them. The squad leader grabs a radio. "Sir, we have caught the infadels. Shall we throw them in with the townspeople?" The voice on the other side transmits, "Yes, do that." Just as they close in, Tai yells, "Digivolve!!" but nothing happens. "Hah!! These are Digi-Inhibiters. They prevent digivolving, and the use of a digimon's attacks and artificial perks, like flight without wings, and so on." Lewis says, "You got a plan of action, fearless leader?" "Yeah, run!!" Tai screams. Everyone splits in different directions. They quickly and easily apprehend most of them. Agent Vicks throws out a gas grenade or two and confuses the Joulemon. When the smoke clears, the Joulemon have captured everyone except the secret service agents, Tai, Oswald, and Lilymon. "Where'd those others go?" one of them asks. The squad leader says, "It's only 5 puny hu-mahns and a Flower Nymph. It doesn't matter. They couldn't do anything to us anyway. That nymph has one of those Digi-Inhibiters on her, and those others didn't look like they were heavily armed. Besides, as long as we got their friends, we have a bargaining chip or 10." They drag them off to one of the buildings. Agent Wedge whispers to the others, "There is nothing we can do for them now. A tactical retreat is the best course of action until we can devise a plan." The 6 who got away skulk back into the jungle for the night.  
  
In the so-called 'hidden chamber,' the Joulemon threw their catch. Inside, there were more digimon, mostly of the plant and wind elementals, and mostly nymph and dryad or some other deity sub-type. Suddenly, Kari trips over someone. They see three robed figured, all nymph digimon. One was another Lilymon, another was a different Undinemon, and the third was one they haven't seen before. Mimi pulls up her file. "She is Sylphadmon, an Ultimate Level Wind Nymph digimon. Her Gale of Exoneration will make think twice about the power of wind." Gomamon starts drooling. "So many beautiful ladies, one room. Excuse me, Joe, while I go play the field." He wanders around, getting slapped by all the Sirenamon and Lilymon in the cell with them as he talks to them. Kari asks the robed nymphs, "What are you doing down here?" Undinemon answers, "Well, 2 years ago, this island was part of the sea bottom, and we Water Nymph and Merfolk digimon had a prosperous city on it. Then, as the Overlords began their project of raising the continents of old from the sea, our city was caught along the fault line. Half of the population escaped, and the other half of us were trapped on the island as it ascended into the sky." Then the Lilymon adds, "On the area raised, there was an island, now a mountain and cliff here, and a group of us Flower Nymph digimon lived on it. Some of the most beautiful flowers grew on it, and then it too broke in half. Many of us were knocked out by flying and falling objects during the initial quake. When we awoke, we had no idea where this island was, and for safety purposes, I made the command decision for us to stay here and terraform the island and make a new home here. We took what seeds we had and planted them, and another ultimate level nymph digimon called Naiadmon helped them to grow at astronomical rates, covering the barren land." Sylphadmon adds in, "When the island rose into the sky, it disrupted the clouds and forced us out of hiding. We all woke up on this island, confused." Undinemon continues, "When we found ourselves in a thick jungle, we tried to make a living, but found that over time we needed to find a source of water. Luckily, a scout of ours found a small lake that had formed in the center of the island from the remaining sea water, and the recent rains. We swung on the vines in the trees, seeing how it was too far to try to hop to, and found that the Flower Nymphs had already established a village there." Sylphadmon adds, "We were lost and confused, and this was around the elevation we lived, so we felt no need to leave." Lilymon takes over, "We met the Water Nymphs at the outskirts bathing in the water. At first, we considered them hostile and strange, seing as how our island was so remote that we rarely encountered other digimon. We started to shoo them off, when we started fighting." Sylphadmon adds, "And when we heard the battle, we thought they were the interlopers who had taken us from our home, and we started fighting too." Undinemon picks up where Sylphadmon left off. "And we would have destroyed each other if it weren't for Naiadmon stopping all of us, at a price." Lilymon continues, "She ran out into he middle of the battle and was hurt badly. Just as she was hit though, she yelled, 'STOP THE MADNESS!!'" Undinemon continues on, "We all stopped as Naiadmon laid on the tail of the Sirenamon who gave her her fatal blow. She forgave her for doing it and said that we can't undo the past, for fight petty squabbles over it now. She said that since we were all here and now, that we should all learn to live together in one community. Then she died and her digi-remnents scattered away. Afterwards, we paid heed to her words and built this village here. We have lived in peace for 2 years now, until those digimon in service to the Overlords we learned of from the Wind Nymphs attacked and enslaved some of us with those Dark Spirals. The rest of us were banded with these Gold Digi-Inhibiters that keep us from using our special attacks, and then we're sold off to the highest bidder." Lewis stands up. "Slavery still going on today!! For this there is no justification. I'll settle this......" He grabs the Digi-Inhibiter and tries to remove it, but as soon as he touches it, he is fried by hundreds of volts of electricity. "Now I know what it's like to be a Texas death row inmate." Lewis says, smoldering. He falls to his knees with a weird dopey smile on his face. Everyone rushes over to him. "I feel like one of those Jello bricks with all those marshmellows and pamintoes in them." Sora and Joe grab him on the sides to hold him. Joe puts 3 fingers in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Lewis says, "I got electricuted, not poked in the eye. There's three fingers." Joe becomes agitated, "I was only checking...." "Don't give yourself an asthma attack. Now excuse me. I'm going to walk it off now, so please release my shoulders." Joe gets angry. He bends his index and ring fingers down, and gives Lewis the bird. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?" Sora says to him, "There was no need for that!!" Lewis gets up and starts walking around when Biyomon asks him, "You got any ideas yet, Lewis?" Lewis stops and says sarcastically, "Let me get back to you in, oh say, 20 minutes. Who am I kidding? Call 911!!" he falls over unconscious. They all check on him.  
  
While all that fun stuff was going on, which consumed the whole night and went into the morning, the escapees are trying to find a way to break their incarcerated friends out of the hooscow. Oswald drags up the stuff. Agent Vicks checks the stuff. "Let's see what we got here." He rifles through the bags and searches for their stuff. Tai says, "Okay, what do we have?" Agent Vicks says, "Well, someone forgot to properly mark the extra bag of gear....." Back in Tokyo, secret service agents watching Lewis's children opens a black bag marked with the Presidential Seal only to find assault weapons and a small cache of clips. "Oh, I am so dead when Agent Vicks gets back." the small little agent sqeaks. "We have Madam Vice President's bag." Lilymon says, "I thought I forgot that. If that bag has my clothes and stuff, then where is the stuff for the children?" At the White House, a house cleaner finds the bag. She hands it to a secret service agent. He says over his radio, "We have a situation here." Lilymon says, "Well, he's fired. That's the last time I let one of your guys pack my stuff when we're in a hurry." She takes her bag. "Well, I need to change. Haven't had a change of clothes since two days ago." She goes into the bushes and starts changing. Agent Vicks pulls out a suitcase, as does Agent Wedge. "At least I made sure to bring this." he says, opening it up and pulling out something pipe-like. Agent Wedge stays silent as he assembles a Winchester .223 scoped bolt-action sniper rifle w/ silencer. Tai looks at them. Vicks says to all of them, "For this operation, Wedge will be known as Eagle Eye, I am Vindicator, and Carson is Trinity. Don't try to get captured. If you do remember to take your suicide pills....." "Uh, the President took our suicide pills away, remember. He said we're taking our jobs too seriously." Agent Carson butts in. "That's why you hide a back-up on you at all times." Agent Vicks says, pulling it out from his sock. Tai says, "Lewis is right. You guys have no lives." Agent Wedge looks up. "Not really, at least when we're on duty." Agent Vicks says, It's best if you stay back and hidden. Something tells me you have never used a gun before." Lilymon comes out wearing a dark red blazer with her gloves on under the sleeves, pink low-cut spaghetti-strap tank top, fine pressed dark red pants, and a pair of sandals. "I WAS going to wear this to the summit, but things change." Agent Wedge gives her a spare pistol. "You may need this, maam." Lilymon takes it. "Stop being so formal." "Sorry, force of habit." Agent Vicks stands up with a rocket launcher on his shoulder. "Let's move." Oswald carries the stuff as they proceed. "Hey, how am I supposed to protect myself?" Agent Carson says, "Throw luggage or something. You'll figure out something." Lilymon leans over and swipes Vicks' suicide pill. "No poisoning yourself today." She breaks the pill, spilling the toxins inside out, and throws it away.  
  
They get to the outskirts when Wedge gets into the trees. He radioes the others. "Eagle Eye is ready, what is your status?" Vicks puts his finger to his ear. "Vindicator is in position." Carson follows crouching on one of the rooftops, "Trinity is inside." Vicks says, "Eagle Eye, proceed when ready." Wedge takes the rifle and looks into the sight. He sees they have Dark Spirals on their arms. "Guards are hostages, not aggressors. They have the Spiral." Vicks rubs his chin, "Hmmm. This changes everything."  
  
Down in the cell, just as Lewis said, he gets back up after 20 minutes. "I got a great escape plan....., no wait, ah damn, I forgot it. But I do know how to remove this ring here. It came to me in a dream." Gatomon looks at him peculiarly. "Sometimes I don't if Lewis is coming or going." He gets up. "You saw it fried me, right?" "Is their a point to this?" one of the Sirenamon calls out. "I figure if we stand side-by-side, standing so that the rings all touch, and then remove them, their own juice will take them out." Patamon goes, "Say what?" "I know it will be hard to arrange all of us, but with the resulting power released, they will all overload and explode." Joe points out something to Lewis. "Isn't that a little, oh let's say, FATAL for some of us!!" Lewis grabs his chin and starts mumbling. "Yeah, scrapnel and all, and other stuff. You go away now and let me think and stuff." Andromon says, "Now I can see why Araiya cannot stand you." "Guess what, you just volenteered for my little experiment." Lewis exclaims. He starts arranging everyone into a spiral, and putting the kids and their digimon in the center. He puts Andromon next to the steel door. "Stay there." Lewis says, piling what metal he can find at his feet. "Now, close your eyes and without looking, reach back with your left arm and grab what you feel." They do so and grabs the arm of the nymph behind them, just below their band. "Now, raise your arm!!" he yells suddenly to startle them. They all hit each other's Digi-Inhibiters and the extreme voltage passes through them and jumps to Andromon and the metal, blowing the door open. The Digi-Inhibiters explode and the scrapnel doesn't hit the kids. Sylphadmon says, "That was dirty, low, and underhanded." Lewis retaliates, "But it got the Inhibiters off, didn't it? Sometimes, to get something done, and all else has failed, you got to be devious." Andromon gets up, his ring off as well. "Oh, my aching servoes....."  
  
Outside, Vicks asks Wedge, "Anything else you spot?" Wedge looks through the scope. I see more bogies, these are without Spirals." Vicks says, "Eagle Eye, you are go to strike those bogies. Trinity, infiltrate on my mark." Wedge gets a Staticmon is his sights and plinks him. Instant kill, a head shot. He does again to two of his comrades next to him before they can realize what's going on. Wedge snipes another 4 before he misses and only gives him a chest wound. He nears the alarm when Vicks fires a missile at a building across the village and blows it sky-high, wiping out another 10 Staticmon, Joulemon, and Uraniumon. Vicks dumps his rocket launcher and radioes Agent Carson to go. She runs through the chaos and is about to bust down the door when Lewis busts it down for her. "You missed us already? You sad, sad people." They are about to go when digimon converge from all over. "Going somewhere?" a Tridentmon asks. Then, the other citizens of the city rush out and battle their brethren. "Well, great philosopher, what now? Our digimon still have those inhibiters on them." Mimi says. "Now we run for cover." He runs into a building. The battle rages, neither side gaining ground. Then an unknown digimon comes from the shadows with Dark Spirals hovering around him. In his masive hands is a remote control. He yells, "All shall yield to the might of Taemon!!" everyone stops and looks at him. Mimi looks him up. "Taemon is a Mega level digimon skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His Fujita Roundhouse will make you black and blue in the blink of an eye." "Now all of you will service Lucimon!!" Mimi says, "Lucimon? I though he was destroyed with the rest of the Overlords." Agumon says, "No, I think I remember him running from Odinkabuterimon with his left hand missing." One of the Staticmon come up to tell them of what has happened. Another brings in the secret service agents and Tai. The one who brought them in says, "There were two more spotted, but we can't find them as of yet." Suddenly, a shot rang out and breaks the remote. The Dark Spirals disintegrate and those under their influence are free. The Digi-Inhibiters, though, are still working. Taemon looks over where the bullet came. He sees Lilymon blowing the barrel of the pistol she was given. Oswald sasys, "You're good!!" Lilymon responds to his compliment, "Thanks, but I was aiming for Taemon." Taemon ponders and calls out, "I have an idea. See, I'm not stupid. I rigged this place to blow by remote detentator before you ever got here. Now I could blow us all up, but with all the mess and debris, Lucimon won't be happy, besides, for some reason that's beyond me, he wants them alive. Now I've decided to come to an arrangent that either way, benefits us all, how much is up to you though. See, I'm challenging you to all-out hand-to-hand battle. No guns, no tricks, no special atacks. Just you, and me, bare knuckle. If I win, I take you as insurance of my escape, and anyone follows me, I blow the city. If you win, I'll show you how to remove those Digi-Inhibiters safely, but you have to let me go. Either way, the general populace wins. They get to go free." He snaps his fingers and the minions leave. "Can you trust this guy?" Oswald asks. Lilymon says, "Taemon are known to be evil, but they also honorable. No matter how evil they are, they always keep their word." She turns to Taemon. "Alright, you got your fight!!" She hands her gun to Oswald. "Here, don't hurt yourself." And she walks off. Oswald yells out, "I'm not as stupid as you think. Only a total moron gets shot by their own gun." And then he cleans his ear out with the barrel. She walks towards the center of town, where Taemon awaited. Lewis runs to her side. "You sure you can combat him? I mean, he is a Mega digimon, and he right now holds all the cards, seeing as how no one has ever seen you fight hand-to-hand before, and he doesn't have one of those inhibiters on him. And how do we know that he won't try to find a loophole and blow us up even if we win?" Lilymon says to him as she takes off her blazer, "Blind faith. It's all we have." Lewis looks up, "Well, whatever the outcome, I have faith in you." He backs off into the crowd. The one last Staticmon hits a gong. Taemon charges and deals her a haymaker right off the bat. He stands her up and roundhouses her, and she staggers back. A Staticmon goes up onto the rooftop and takes out a mirror. Lilymon connects to Taemon with a high kick, when the Staticmon shines the mirror into her eyes. During the period she is stunned, Taemon runs up and deals her a flying kick to her gut, then to make things worse, he uppercuts her in the jaw. Lilymn starts to sit up. Taemon smirks at her. "This is going to be easier than I thought. You ready to surrender yet, little flower child?" She is about to speak, when she spits something out. "You broke a tooth!!" she says, copping the tooth in her hands. She throws it to Lewis. "Here, hold this." Lewis passes it to Oswald. "Here. Happy Birthday from Lilymon." Oswald looks at it going, "Wow!! How did she remember?" Lilymon gets up and returns the favor to Taemon by throwing him to the ground with an uppercut of her own. He flips up and tries to sweep her legs out from under her, but she jumps up and hovers, and then starts delivering kick after kick in mid-air in the same fashion Neo kicked Morpheus in the Matrix, then deals him a bicycle kick when she lands on the ground. He gets back up and Lilymon starts throwing jabs, but he blocks them with his hands and forearms. She fakes a punch, then side kicks him. He recovers and drop kicks her in the side of her abs. She grabs him by the legs and flings him into a wall. She bends over from the pain in her stomach, and Taemon calls a time-out of sorts, as they are brought over to opposite sides of the Town Square. One of the Joulemon says, "Boss, I have an idea. Why don't we have a small shower? It's not against the rules if say, a 'stray bolt of lightning' hit her. Then you claim victory." Taemon grins. "I like...." Over in Lilymon's corner, townspeople are saying, 'We can take him!!' 'You're going to get yourself killed!!' 'Don't worry about us. Save yourself!!' and Lewis says to her, "I'll bet you they're planning a method of cheating as we speak. But I know how to even the odds and it still be legal." He whispers into her ear. "When I say, 'This ends now,' then you do it." Taemon yells, "Time In!!" and they start again. "Hmm, it's getting cloudy...." Lilymon says. "Weather's always bad around this time of year." Taemon says back. They get into a fury of punching and kicking, ended when Taemon grabs Lilymon's foot and spins her to the ground. The rain starts pouring. Lilymon shoulder charges him, then she bicycle kicks him. He lands on the ground and jumps to his feet, and then assails her with punches. She jumps up and pulls off a Trinity-style kick. Mimi & Oswald say simultaneously, "Man, where'd she learn this stuff?" Lewis just keeps on staring. "Beats me." She runs to the left to intercept him, and leaps up onto the wall and 'runs' across the side of it ending with double kick at Taemon. "You know, you're the first digimon I ever encountered that was able to put of this much of a fight. I'll remember your name. But today is mine." He grabs her in a scissors kick and flips her over him, and then releasing her, sending her flying in the air. Then that 'stray bolt' came crashing down, hitting Lilymon in her right shoulder with voltage that would be near fatal to a human. The voltage was enough to lift her off the ground. Her Digi-Inhibiter is fried and crumbles off. When it stops, there is smoke coming off of her, and she is bleeding from her shoulder. Taemon holds his fists up in victory. "Now, if you don't mind, I must be go...." "Oh no you don't!!" he hears from behind him. His face becomes a vision of terror. "But how!!" Lilymon staggers up, holding her arm. "You forgot that plants naturally absorb nitrates from electrons and ground electricity. That means I have a higher level of tolerance to electricity than others, but boy does it still hurt." Taemon remarks, "I hate science." And he charges. Lilymon, knowing her condition, yells out, "This ends now!!" Lewis pulls out his digivice. "Time to even things out." he turns to Andromon as his crest glows and his digivice emits light.  
  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to AlcyaidXaviomon!!"  
  
She bounds up, off Taemon's shoulders, flies up, spins backward, and lands inside AlcyaidXaviomon's compartment. She pulls the blue switch, arming manual override. Taemon says, "Hey, that's cheating. Good guys don't cheat!!" Lilymon says over AlcyaidXaviomon's comm system to Taemon, "It's not cheating as long as i got manual override on." Lewis looks at him. "She's right. You never said anything about what BODY was fighting, just that she was the one fighting. Don't deny it. I recorded everything you said on tape." Taemon says, "Stupid loopholes. I'll still beat you black and blue!!" He jumps up to atack the chest, but she just smacks him. Taemon rolls on the ground. The rain stops. "No fair!! She's 20 foot tall and in a suit of Megadigizoid machinery!!" She makes AlcyaidXaviomon leap into the air and draw his right arm back and they fall, and just before she slams AlcyaidXaviomon's fist into him, he screams, "I yield!!" The nymphs shoo away his minions and they take him. Lilymon points AlcyaidXaviomon's left arm at him. "Now, how about telling us how to remove these inhibiters?" Taemon says, "Why should I? You cheated as far as I'm concerned." The barrels start turning. "You know, I could push the button, making these barrels fire. Or, I could turn it off if you tell me." He says, "Okay, I'll talk. See, to remove it you got to open the panel, but to open it, you must wear rubber gloves, so that you do not get shocked. Tell it to disengage the battery, then hit the blue button and punch in a three-digit code, then hit the green button. The clamp will release." Lilymon says, "Thanks, but we got it under control." She picks him up and hurls him away, then starts by snapping Lewis's band off using AlcyaidXaviomon's hand. Then she starts to groan, and you an see AlcyaidXaviomon covering his gut and rubbing his right shoulder because Lilymon inside was doing the same thing. He bends over. "Open Hatch." she mutters. AlcyaidXaviomon opens his hatch, and Lilymon falls out to the ground and coughs up blood. AlcyaidXaviomon de-digivolves back to Andromon. "She needs medical attention quickly!!" Andromon yells. Everyone runs over and Lewis picks her up in his arms and carries her inside what appears to be a medical building. He looks around and only finds a few herbs and gauze. He takes the unlabeled containers and sniffs and tastes the contents. "Hmmm.... Ginseng, Xander Root, Yew Bark, CANNIBIS!! What's weed doing here?" He tosses it to Agent Wedge, and he pockets it. Lewis looks at him. Wedge says to him, "It's for my glaucoma." Lewis comments sarcastically, "Sure it is. I deal with this later." He looks straight ahead (Also known as 'looking at the camera') "Kids, don't do drugs. See what retards result from them." Wedge says, "I heard that." He goes back to scrounging through the herbs. "There has to be something I know of here." He searches for another 30 seconds, and then grabs the gauze and says, "Screw it!! There's nothing I can use." He cleans the cut as best he can and wraps it. Then he goes out to Mimi. "I know how much you disprove of it, but you're going to be my little miracle worker." He opens the panel, paying no heed to the electricity running through him. He breaks the code in two tries. "Now, work your magic." Lewis says to her. Mimi mutters back, "I should start charging you for this. Your abusing my healing skills." She walks in to Lilymon.  
  
"Nature's Blessing!!"  
  
The healing dew and leaves put on Lilymon heal up her internal injuries and reduce her stiffness. Lewis walks in. "I heard you. Here's a $100." She takes it. "Hey!! This is American!!" "Well, sorry, but I don't have any Yen on me. We'll get it cleared up later." Lewis responds to her sny remark. Lilymon gets up. "Oh, I'm going to feel this for a while. Well, you always fought for me. Now I guess fate decided to reverse those roles for a change." He takes her hand. "I knew you could do it. Just one thing. Where did you learn those killer moves?" She replies, "From you and Oswald. I mean, you two have watched the Matrix like, 5 million times. Memorizing that, and from watching all of you in earlier battles, I learned to use those moves myself." Lewis looks in surprise. "Well, I'll be. You have my learning curve, too!!" They giggle at the idea. Sylphadmon comes in and says, "There is a way to the second island. It's in an old temple. See, the second island is inaccessable by flight. There is this weird anti-flight field around the island which prevents flying on or off the island. The only on or off it is to go through on of the two other islands." Tai says, "Well, please show us the way then." A voice sounding like Matt's calls out to them, "Hey, wait for us!!" Tai looks over and sees Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Araiya, Miyako, and Hawkmon. "When did they treat you guys?" Tai says. "Oh, they did that last night." Araiya says, "They were able to isolate the neurochemical and cut it off from the brain, and then they crushed it." Izzy says, with his left arm in a sling, "Afterwards, they made a counteragent that acts like a treatment and a vaccine. They came back and cured me and the others affected. After a psych evaluation, they deemed me fit to leave the hospital. And then we caught up to you guys. Have you found Tentomon yet?" Sora comes back. "We've been had. There's a transmitter or something putting out false signals. Biyomon here pulled the plug on it though." she says. Izzy checks his EDI. "Hey, I'm getting a signal from the third island now. This isn't good. It shows 2 Terra digimon with them, and a slew more. Apparently that was what was blocking the EDI's originally. Matt told me all about the jamming signal on the way here. In fact, we would have been here sooner if our signal wasn't jammed." Tai calls out, "Well, what are we waiting for. Let's move out!!"  
  
They are led by Sylphadmon to the temple. Sylphadmon warns them, "This is how most digimon commute from this island to the second island. The Overlords use some other means that we haven't discovered yet. I just want to warn you. I've been there. That place is WEIRD!! The technological level is primitive, medieval in fact. Try to avoid a group of knights in black. I can't remember what they are called, but they're scary." They go in. "All you have to do is stand on the ruby and the computer will do itself. Thanks for saving our village!!" They all say bye as they are flashed away in a ball of light to the second flying island.  
  
Before we proceed, any of you seen "Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail" before? Well, if you have, you'll get a kick out of this island. If you've not, GO RENT IT!! You'll still get a kick out of it. I adapted part of this section from it.  
  
As they appear on the second isle, they see a digimon hopping ridiculously with another digimon that looks like a witch doctor carrying supplies on his back and clanking hollowed coconuts together making hoof sounds. "Already this place is making no sense." Sora says. Izzy takes his laptop from Mimi. "The knight-looking digimon in white is Arthumon, a Mega level Paladin digimon. He wields a mighty sword forged by the same force that made Excalibur, but it doesn't have Excalibur's weapons and armor negating powers. Next to him is Fijimon, a Champion level wizard digimon. His Coconut Bombs will leave you wishing for a desert isle. They watch Arthumon come up to a castle. He calls out, "You there. Tell your lord that King Arthumon from Camelot wishes to speak to him. We have rode since winter from Laverta....." A Gekomon hangs over the side. He says, "You haven't been riding anywhere. You expect me to believe that you found coconuts in Laverta?" "What's your point?" Arthumon says to him. "Coconuts are a tropical item. This is a temperate zone." "Maybe they came up here." "You're trying to tell me that coconuts are migratory?" Gekomon says to him. Arthumon says, "Well, swallows could carry them." "No, your basic 5 ounce swallow can't carry a 1 pound coconut. He just can't do it." "Sure he can." "No, it's a matter of weight ratios. A swallow must flap its wings 43 times a minute to maintain its velocity. A Brittanian swallow just couldn't do it" Arthumon calls up. "I don't care." Gekomon ignores him. "Wait, a Serverian swallow could carry it, but they're not migratory." Another Gekomon yells to that Gekomon, "What if they tied the coconut to a string and two swallows carried it?" Arthumon slaps his face and says, "Nevermind. Hopefully I'll find knights worthy of joining me elsewhere." He stupidly hops off with his Fijimon servant clanking those coconuts. Miyako says dumbfounded, "Sylphadmon was right. This place IS weird." They continue on for half a day until they see Arthumon again at a bridge in the forest. A knight in black stands in the way. He had just defeated another knight digimon. They walk up. Arthumon asks them, speaking with a British accent, "Who the blazes are you?" Tai says, "We're the Digidestined." "Never heard of you. Right now I'm trying to find knights to join me at the Round Table in Camelot. I have no time to talk to children." He turns to the black knight. "You fight with the strenght of many men. I am looking for knights to join me in Camelot. Do you wish to join me?" No response. "I am saddened. I shall be... " The knight speaks, "None shall pass!!" Arthumon tels him, "I must cross this bridge." The black knight says, "To cross the bridge is to meet your demise." Arthumon starts geting angry. "What's this? I am the king. I order you to move." The knight agains keeps his ground. "I move for no one." Arthumon draws his sword. "Alright then. So be it." The kids move out of the way. Izzy analyzes him. "He's Roguemon, an Ultimate level Dark Knight digimon. He can dice all whom oppose him with his Black Blade attack." Arthumon and Roguemon clash swords. Arthumon kicks him back and they lock again. Then Arthumon takes a swipe and cuts Roguemon's right arm off. "Give up, you are wounded." Arthumon says to him. Roguemon looks at the wound and says, "I've had worse." "No, you haven't. Your arm is on the ground!!" Roguemon sees his arm become digidust. "Eh." He charges at him with his sword is his remaining arm.  
  
"Black Blade!!"  
  
Arthumon sidesteps him and slices his other arm off. He goes and kneels down and starts to clean his sword when Roguemon starts kicking him. "Give up already. The battle is over, good sir knight. I have won. Your arms are digidust." Roguemon says, "Just a flesh wound." "A flesh wound!! You have no arms!!" Roguemon keeps kicking him. "Stop it already." Arthumon utters. He slices off his left leg. "Now, I shall be go...." Roguemon starts hopping and chest bumping him. "I'll rip you to shreds!!" Arthumon says, "Stop it, you're bleeding on me. Don't make me take your other leg." After another 10 seconds of getting charged by Roguemon, Arthumon decides he's had enough and slices Roguemon's other leg off. Roguemon says to him, "Okay, we'll call it a draw." Arthumon and Fijimon cross the bridge, followed by the Digidestined. Roguemon says, "Oh, so that's how you do things. COWARDS!! Come back here!! I'll gnaw your legs right off!!" They go off into the distance. "Hello!! Please come back. I'm scared." A wolf is heard howling. "Help me...." Roguemon says meekly. As the Digidestined proceed, Tai says something. "I propose that we try to avoid meeting up with that Atrthumon again. He's just too strange to be around." Mimi says, "I think we should go back and help that black knight." Lewis says, "What? Just so he'll try the same thing on us, and to protect ourselves, we'd have to disable him again. No, I've already had my share of weird and annoying for today." They come up on another castle, and Arthumon is there, but he has others with him now. "Wonder when the King of the Weirdos got those reinforcements?" Miyako says. They see them talking to another knight digimon, this one with a thick French accent. The French digimon says to Arthumon, "I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of eldeberries. Bother us again and I assail you with another taunt." Arthumon says to him, "Now I have been more than patient with you. Now let us in and see the Holy Grail!!" Tai says, "Holy Grail. When did his plans change?" The French digimon raspberries Arthumon. "Attack!!" and all the knights charge. Suddenly they are greeted with flying livestock and a bombardment of chickens. One of the Fijimon are squished by a cow. "Oh, the pain, and the ow, and oyve!!" he says, laying there with the cow on him. Arthumon and his fellow knights yell, "Run away!! Run away!!" and they flee into the forest. The cow finally gets up off of the Fijimon. Suddenly, the French start shooting at the kids. "Maybe we should heed Arthumon's advice." Joe utters in shock. They all start running. Throughout the day, they wander the land, and they camp for the night outside another forest. TK says sitting around the campfire, "I can't wait to get off this island. It's too odd." Gabumon mentions, "This is strange even for the Digital World." Lilymon says, "Good somebody said something. I though I was going luny again." Lewis seems fixated on something. "I swear I've seen something like this before. Just can't put my finger on it." Miyako taps him on the shoulder, "There's no way you've seen anything this bizzare before. This is one in a billion." Izzy takes out his EDI. "Well, we're heading the right way." Suddenly, a grotesque little troll-like digimon walks up. He speaks to him in a british accent as well. "You seek the fortress of the Overlords, where your friends are kept, do you not?" Tai says, "Yes. What concern is it of yours?" He says, "To reach the bridge to the third island, thee must join with those who seek the Holy Grail, and find and a great enchanter. He will lead thee to a cave. Beyond that cave thou must crosseth the 'Bridge of Death.' From there, your goal is not far." Suddenly, he is gone and it is daytime. "What the hey?" Tai says, bewildered. Everyone wakes up. Mimi says, "Morning already?" They pack up and journey through the forest till they meet Arthumon and one of his knight companions. "Oh, it's you again. I though the wolves done eat you." Patamon says, "I think somebody's cranky." A sound is heard in the woods. "Silence, you flying thingy." Arthumon says. Izzy scans the area on the analyzer. "Arthumon's companion here is Percivalmon, an Ultimate level Knight digimon. Not the brightest sort, though he seems to be the most intelligent of the knights we met." Dark shadows and blurs swarm about the forest. Arthumon and Percivalmon get a look of terror on their face. Suddenly, there are these knights in black with horned helmets on, and their leader is 10 feet tall. "Oh, no!!" Arthumon says. Sora says, "I think this what Sylphadmon was warning us of." The leader says, "NI!! (Pronounced the same as 'knee')" and the digimon shudder in terror. His cohorts start saying Ni as well. Izzy starts to scan, but it doesn't pick up an unknown digimon. "Are you digimon?" Izzy asks. The leader says, "We are not these 'digimon' you speak of. We are the knights who say.... NI!! We are the keepers of the sacred word, and we demand a sacrifice." Arthumon says in fear, "Please, Knights who say Ni, we must pass throught this forest so we may continue our search for the Holy Grail." Tai says to the others, "A troll digimon came along last night telling me we must join with those who seek the Holy Grail if we are to find Tentomon and Bill Gates." Izzy says to him, "You may be right. We have been heading in the right direction since we started following them, and as we have gone along, we met them at one instance or another." Izzy is interrupted by the leader of the Knights. "NI!! Silence, or I shall Ni again!!" He pauses to make sure they are quiet. "We demand a sacrifice." Percivalmon grabs Patamon and quivers in terror, "Will he do?" The knight says, "NI!! No, that is not what we, the Knights who say Ni, want. We demand..... a SHRUBBERY!!" A shrill, horrid note plays in the air, and the digimon are frightened. Biyomon even screams in terror. Lewis just stands there perplexed. "Refuse, and we shall say Ni to you until you wet yourselves and go insane." Arthumon says, "We shall bring you your shrubbery!!" Arthumon and everyone else head west. They happen upon a small village. Lewis says to Tai, "This is getting more and more rediculous, but in ways quite amusing." Oswald says to Gatomon, "What's your deal with this Ni word?" He pauses. "NI!!" Gatomon jumps up in terror. She punches him in the face. Oswald says, "Okay, shutting up." Arthumon says pointing at Lewis and Lilymon, "You two, ask and see if they have shrubberies here." Lewis says, "Wow, he's known us for a few hours and already presumes that he can order the Leader of the Free World around. Oh, might as well do what he says. I'd just waste time in petty squabbling over who should ask when I do it now." Lilymon says, "I'm just glad he's no Taemon." They walk up to a Floramon. Lilymon asks her, "Do you know where we can find, a shrubbery?" Floramon cowers and angrily says, "No!!" Lewis says, "If you don't help, we'll be forced to say, Ni!!" she jumps in terror. She still refuses. "NI!! NI!!" he says. Lilymon goes, "NU!!" Lewis stops and says, "No, honey, a litle higher, with an E sound." She goes, "NU!! NO!! NUH!!" Lewis answers, "Closer. Tighten your mouth." "NIH!! NI!!" Lewis tells her, "There we go!!" They both start saying 'Ni' simultaneously at her until a Deramon on horseback says to them, "Can't a little Floramon go through a week around here without someone saying Ni to her. What has the world come to. So turbulent. Not even a shrubber is safe from the hardships." Lewis says to him, "You a shrubber?" "Why yes I am!!" Lilymon says to him, "Good, we need a shrubber, badly. We can pay you." Two hours later, they return to the Knights who say Ni with the shrubbery. "Ah, good. Good arrangement. Like the laurels." Arthumon asks, "Now, may we pass?" The leader says, "You did well, but there is one problem." Agumon asks, "What's that?" The leader responds, "We are no longer the Knights who say 'Ni.' We are now the Knights who say 'Icky, icky, icky, boing-zoot!!' You must pass another test." Matt remarks sarcastically, "What now, bring you a copy of the home version of 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'" "No, but that is tempting." Arthumon asks, "Please, tell us, Knights who up until recently said 'Ni,' what do you want?" The leader says, "We want you to bring us.... ANOTHER SHRUBBERY!! One that is like this one, a little taller, and has a little through way between the two. And then, you shall find the mightiest tree in the forest and cut it down..... with a HERRING!!" he flips and swings a little fish in his hand. Arthumon says, "That's propostrous. It can't be done!!" The knights cover their ears. "You said the forbidden word!!" they scream in horror. "What? Can't?" The leader says, "No. That is not the word." Tai asks, "Well, if you won't tell what it is, then how will we know what it is?" Every time Tai said 'it,' they cringed in horror, screaming, "No!! Evil, dirty word!! Infidels!!" Sora gets what's going on and joins in. "So what is IT if can't is not IT?" Izzy says, "IT can't be hard to figure out. IT must be a common word, otherwise IT wouldn't be so easy to speak." One of Arthumon's fellow knights arrive. "Is it alright to find out what's going on?" Arthumon says, "First though, did you find IT?!" The Knights who say Ni run away in terror. Before he answers, Lewis says, "IT looks like IT'S safe to go. IT looks clear." Percivalmon says, "I think they're gone." Hawkmon says, "About time. IT was getting annoying."  
  
At the Overlords fortress, looking through a telescope at the second island, Gerard reports to Lucimon, "Sir, the enemy has just teamed with the Knights of the Round Table and have defeated the Knights who say Ni." Lucimon cringes in terror at the word Ni, then turns to his side. "Atmamon, go down there and see to it they don't reach this island. Here, this will help you." He hands him an armband that is put on his front left leg. "It will allow you to fly over the island, negating the no-fly field we put over it." Atmamon flies off and calls out as he leaves, "I'll do it, but if I go luny down there, you're paying my shrink!!" Lucimon turns around and pulls out a book. "All is going as NeoApocalymon said it would. Soon, the key to our future will be in our hands."  
  
Back on the isle of Brittania, as it appears to be called, all of Arthumon's knights; Gallahamon, Lancelomon, Robimon, & Gawainmon; reunite, bringing a Vademon in holy robes, a priest of sorts, and journey for another 4 or 5 days, until they encounter a different Wizardmon standing on a cliffside, creating explosions for absolutely no reason what so ever. He sees them, creates an explosion in front of him and appears before Tai in a puff of smoke and fire. "Who art thou?" Tai says, "I'm Tai, leader of the digidestined." and then Arthumon says, "And I am King Arthumon of Camelot. We were told we would find an enchanter here." Wizardmon speaks as he blows stuff up. "Ah, thou hath found him." He turns and points his staff at a rock face in the distance and shoots a Thunder Ball at it, creating a mini mushroom cloud of fire. Arthumon asks, "What is thy name?" Wizardmon says, "Some call me..... Tim." Sora asks, "Why do you keep blowing the cliffside up?" "To relieve stress, why else? Thou art a strange, silly little girl." He turns to Arthumon. "You seek the Holy Grail!!" He rolls the L is grail, making him sound sort of Scottish. "How doth thou know this?" Tim says, "I know many things." Arthumon asks Tim, "And can you show us where the H...." Tim points his staff at him. He stutters. Time yells ferociously, accomponying his yell with another explosion, "Grail!!" He agains rolls the L. "I'll take you to the Grail!! Before we can reach the Grail, we must go through a cave guarded by a ferocious monster, so if any of you doubt thy courage, thou shalt leave now!!" Robimon starts to run, when Arthumon grabs him. "Get back here!!" Miyako says, "You know, I'm beginning to miss being schizophrenic. At least it made more sense." Andromon comments, "This Tim has a serious case of pyromania. I hope he does not try to use any of us for his next fit."   
  
Meanwhile, at the cave, a Devidramon paces around the cave mouth, when Atmamon arrives.  
  
"Atma Weapon!!"  
  
The Devidramon is toast and Atmamon lands there. "Now, time for my little ruse."  
  
"Atma Morph!!"  
  
He creates a little white rabbit on steroids and with sharpened Gigadigizoid teeth from the bones laying around the cave, and then hides just outside the cave. "Heh, heh, heh. Stupid knights will never suspect a little bunny."  
  
They reach the outskirts of the cave when Gatomon runs up and screams, "Stop it!! If I hear one more coconut clank together, I'll scream!!" Arthumon says, "Alright then, we shall appease the lady. Dismount." The knight all act as though they are dismounting horses. "The quicker we get out of here and find Tentomon & Bill Gates, the quicker." She says. They go down the cliffside to an area of rocks in front of the caves. "Where's this monster, big shot?" Matt says to Tim. Arthumon adds, "Is it behind that rabbit?" Tim says, "Nay, it is the rabbit." Kari says to him, "You expect us to believe a cuddly little bunny will devour us all? You got to be kidding me." Tim says, "The beast can take on many forms." Arthumon says to the Fijimon, "Go slay that rodent." They all charge out and the rabbit jumps up and rips them to shreds. One of the Fijimon scream, "THE HORROR!!" just before he meets his demise. Arthumon pulls out his sword. "No one kills my servants and gets away with it. Charge!!" All of them except Robimon run at the rabbit. "I'll just stay here and guard the children and the priest. You guys go on." he says cowardly. The knights fight vigorously, but the rabbit just is too much for them. Gawainmon and Tim are slain by the rabbit, and Gallahamon is wounded. "Run away!! Run away!!" Tai says, "Now let's show this bunny who's boss!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Biyomon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"Gatomon Terraolve to Archangwomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
"Patamon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Lewis, Ninith Digidestined, Terra Optimize to Neo HyperCenturiosapien!!"  
"Andromon Terravolve to ThorXaviomon, Asgard's Champion!!"  
"Hawkmon Terra Optimize to Daedalusmon!!"  
  
Gomamon says, "Joe, I don't think I'll have to digivolve. I think 9 Terras can handle one little rabbit. Actually, I think 9 Terras is overkill against one little rabbit." They charge out, but it's moving too fast, and it's gnawing through their armor like it was rice paper. Suddenly, it bounds up off Paladingreymon and fires a blue energy blast, throwing the Terras back to the kids. Lewis draws his sword. "Nice rabbit, good rabbit. Tonight we're going to have some rabbit stew!!" He swings the sword, but the rabbit gnaws the sword in half. "Okay, close range combat is out." he says, looking at his hilt. "Hmmm, maybe we need a new tactic." He snaps his fingers and Vicks, Carson, Wedge show up. "Make him into a pincushion." They start shooting at him, and the bullets just ping off him. Lewis signals them to stop. "You know that talk I have been meaning to give to you? Well, here it is. Spread 'em." He frisks him. "Ah, here's the weed I told you to get rid of, and a bong." He looks around. "Anyone got a light? I'm going to smoke that bunny out." ThorXaviomon spews fire out of one of his barrels. "Will this do?" "Yep!!" He puts the pot in and lights the bong. He turns and tosses the bong at the rabbit. The bong breaks, and marijuana is all over the rabbit. "Next time you need a personality, try to avoid the recreational drugs." Lewis says to Wedge. "But sir..." "Cram it. I think it's taking effect." The rabbit stumbles around and then starts to fly. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that. Man, those nymphs got some powerful weed." Oswald walks up. "Hey, I have an idea." Lewis says, "Well, go for it. It can't hurt." Oswald walks towards the rabbit. "Hey rabbit!!" he pauses. "Ni!!" he pauses "Ni!! Ni!! Ni!!" The bunny doesn't budge. "I don't get it." The bunny pounces after him. Archangewomon and Lewis react at the same time.  
  
"Halo of Light!!"  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
The rabbit fires his beam. Oswald ducks and barely avoids becoming Kentucky Fried Homo Sapien. It hits Lewis before he can pull the pin and the two projectiles smack into one another, and a flash goes off. A ball of light rolls to Lewis. It stops glowing to reveal a golden ball with a cross for a pin. Arthumon says, "It's the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch!! We are saved!!" He kneels to it. Lewis says, "Okay, now how do I use this thing?" Arthumon says to Vademon, "Consult the Book of Armaments!!" Vademon pulls out a book from his satchel and opens it. He speaks in a British accent, "Armaments: Chapter 2, Verses 9 to 21." He quotes the book,  
  
"And Saint Entalot raised the hand grenade up on high saying, 'O Lord, bless this thy hand grenade, but with it thou may blow thy enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy.' And the Lord did grin, and they did feast upon the lamb, and the sloth, and carp, and anchovies, and orangutauns, and breakfast cereals, and fruit bats....."  
  
Osawld interrupts, "Could you skip to the important part? We don't care what the townspeople feasted upon." Vademon skips ahead. "Going on."  
  
"And the Lord spake saying, 'First shalt thou take out the holy pin. Then shalt thou count to 3, no more, no less. 3 shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be 3. 4 shalt thou not count, neither count thou 2, except in that thou then proceed to 3. 5 is right out. Once the number 3, being the third number be reached, then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch toward thy foe, whom being not in my sight, shall snuff it.' Amen."  
  
Oswald says to Lewis, "Well, you heard him. Go to it!!" Lewis pulls the pin.  
  
"1, 2, 5, uh, I mean 3, Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch!!"  
  
He throws the Holy Hand Grenade at the rabbit. An angelic voice could be heard as it sails at the rabbit. It hits the rabbit, and a brilliant burst of light beams forth in all directions. After about 15 seconds of light, things return to normal. The rabbit is no more. "Effective. I like!!" Lewis says. Vademon adds from the quote,  
  
"P.S. - Thou shalt avoid hitting thy foe's face with the Holy Hand Grenade. It can causeth thine foe traumatic injuries to their sight."  
  
Lewis says to him, "So, in other words 'Caution: Aim AWAY from face?'" Vademon replies, "Exactly, my child. How do you know this?" Lewis answers, "Oh, we have the same warning painted on all our nuclear warheads." Sora says, "Isn't that a little unnecessary?" "Heck, no!! Do you how much eye trauma one of those things can cause? They can poke your eyes out!!" Arthumon interrupts them. "I hate to bother you, but we must continue our quest for the Holy Grail!!" Atmamon skulks deeper into the cave. "Drat!! Now I'll have to stop them myself. This won't be easy." The digidestined and the knights enter the cave. The digimon revert to their Base (The level they are at most of the time, either Rookie or Champion.) levels. Inside the cave, they reach a wall with Digi-Runes on it. "Brother Vademon, you are scholarly in these matters. What does this say?" Vademon walks up and reads it. "It says, 'These are the last words of Kale Morgin. Across the Bridge of Death lay the Holy Grail. Thou can seek it in Castle Auggghhhhhhh.............' and then it stops." Arthumon says, "Auggghhhhhhh.........., what kind of name is that? Who engraves their last breath, and how?" Percivalmon says, "Maybe he was dictating?" Arthumon says, "Nonsense. Hmmm......" They keep on trying to figure out what 'Auggghhhhhhh............' meant when Vademon turns around and hears "Atma Weapon!!" and is hit. He screams as he becomes digidust, "Auggghhhhhhh...........!!" Arthumon says, "That's it, that's the name!!" Izzy yells , "We can debate it later!!" Gabumon says, "We're still exhausted from trying to fight that rabbit." Tai says, "Well, then there's just one thing to do." Everyone yells, "RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!" They start running all throughout the cave from Atmamon. Lilymon turns around while running.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The shot misses what she was aiming at, his head, and hits his armband. Atmamon says, "Oh, geez, I gotta get this fixed." He breaks pursuit and goes out the exit. The digidestined stop running and head out, coming out at a swinging bridge with fire spewing out all around it. The same troll-like digimon that talked to Tai stood there as bridgekeeper. Arthumon says, "I think Lancelomon should go first." Lancelomon approaches the bridge. The troll says, "Answer me these question 3, if it be the other side you wish to see." Lancelomon says, "Okay." "Question the First: What is your Name?" "Lancelomon." "What is your Quest?" "To find the Holy Grail." "What is your Favorite Color?" "Blue." "You may pass." And Lancelomon passes across the Bridge of Death. Suddenly Atmamon charges out of nowhere. He sees Lancelomon on the other side. The troll stops him. "Answer me these questions 3, if it be the other side you wish to see." "Oh, alright." Atmamon says. "Question the First: What is your Name?" "Atmamon." "What is your Quest?" "To destroy the Digidestined." "What is halitosis?" Atmamon ponders. "I don't know." He is flung by a mysterious force into the pit. He screams, and his digidust goes flying off. Kari responds, "So that's why they call it the Bridge of Death." Lewis adds, "Good deterrent!!" Robimon runs up to the bridge yelling, "I'm not afraid!!" Gallahamon calls out, "Thou art scared of your own bloody shadow, ya little sod!!!" The troll goes, "Answer me these question 3, if it be the other side you wish to see?" "Okay." Robimon says quivering. "Question the First: What is your Name?" "Robimon, Knight of the Round Table." "What is your Quest?" "To find the Holy Grail." "What is the capital of Assyria?" "What the? What's Assyria?" "A nation in the Real World?" "Real World? I'm so confused. I have no idea. Wheeeeeee..........!!!" He gets flung into the pit. Miyako says, "Wow, 60 digiports across the Digi-World and the Real World and they still don't know about the Real World!!" Percivalmon says to her, "If and when we survive our perilous quest, willst thou enlighten us Knights of the Round Table?" Miyako gets a look of surprise and anxiety over her face. "Yeah. Sure." She thinks to herself, "Me and my big mouth." Gallahamon walks up to the troll. "What is your Name?" "Gallahamon, A Knight of the Round Table." "What is your Quest?" "I seek the Holy Grail." "What is your Favorite Color?" "Blue, no, wait, wheeeeeeeeee........!!!!" Gallahamon goes sailing into the pit. Lewis heads up next. "Let's see him combat a 137 IQ!!" The troll asks, "What is your Name?" "Lewis Wick, President of the United States." "What is your Quest?" "To save Bill Gates and Tentomon from their kidnappers." "What is the air speed velocity of a swallow?" Lewis ponders for a moment. Lilymon says, "Oh no, he doesn't know!!" She covers her eyes. The troll says, "10 seconds!!" Lewis says, "You know, there's something I realy hope you could clear up before I can answer. Is it a Brittanian swallow or a Serverian swallow?" The troll shakes his head in confusion. "I don't know. Wheeeeeeeeeee...................!!!!!" The troll is thrown into the pit. "Come on, everyone!! The stupid little troll's gone!!" Percivalmon asks him, "How do you know so much about swallows?" Lewis slyly says, "Hey!! Ya got to know these things when you're the President of the United States." Everyone crosses the bridge and they proceed until they stop for the night. Percivalmon starts asking about the Real World, and Miyako tells him all about it. Meanwhile, Arthumon talks to Tai. "The Grail should be near." Tai adds,"And tomorrow, we'll finally reach our imprisoned friends and free them." Arthumon says, poking the fire, "Thy friends must be important to you, as important as my quest for the Holy Grail." Tai answers, "You can't imagine. One of those friends, if forced, could drastically alter this world, and then those who have him can enter my world with little resistance, since what happens in this world has a direct impact on my world, and vice versa." He shakes his head. "Tis a shame. Where is this evil?" Tai says, "On a diferent flying island, captured by a evil digimon called Lucimon." "We know of him. He is a vile evil. You must be true friends to risk thine lives for them." He points to the west. "Legend has it that on the westernmost edge of this land is a bridge that leads to the vile serpent's lair. Those who found this bridge though hath never returned to tell their tales." Tai answers back, "It's a risk we'll just have to take." Percivalmon now starts telling Miyako on his scientific method of finding a witch. "Now why do we burn witches?" She scratches her head, and Percivalmon adds, "What else burns?" "Wood?" she guesses. "Correct!! Now what can do with wood around water?" She says, "Uh, build a bridge?" "Ah, but bridges can also be built of stone." Lancelomon says, "It floats. That's what it does." "Not the one I wanted an answer from, but just as good." Percivalmon says. "This means what?" he says to her. She scratches her head in absolute confusion. Agumon gets up and joins in, "Well, this is a longshot, but it seems like you're saying that that since wood floats, that wood burns, and witches burn in fire, that witches are made of wood?" "Exactly!!" Percivalmon says. He thens says to Miyako, "What else floats on water?" This one takes little effort. "A duck!!" "Why?" "Because it's light!!" "Now you got it!! If the suspected witch weights the same as a duck, then she floats, and therefore is made of wood, and...." Miyako finishes, "Therefore a witch. Now it makes sense." Miyako leans over to Agumon. "He's a total nut-job!!" she whispers.  
The next morning, they got up and reached a castle. "There it is, at long last, Castle Auggghhhhhhh..............!!!!" Arthumon says. Suddenly, a chicken flies from over the wall and smacks Sora upside the head, knocking her down. The chicken sits on her head. She sarcastically comments, "Yay. Poultry." The same French digimon that accosted them earlier at the other castle is on top of the wall. He says, "You stupid fart-sniffing British peoples are bothering me again. Shoo!! Or I shall have you hurt you really, really bad, you takers of other people's cheese!!" Izzy yells up to him, "But we though you...." The Frenchie cuts him off. "That is the problem with you silly English types. You think, but all of you have the IQ of a loganberry. You stupid Brits can't even find a simple Grail!!" Arthumon says, "That is it!! I have been more than patient with you. Prepare to taste steel!!" Arthumon and Percivalmon charge up the steps to a side door. As they do this, the French guard yells, "I wave my private parts at you, you wipers of other people's bottoms!!" They get up to the top of the stairs when other French guards dump slop, digi-sludge, and raw sewage on them. They walk down the stairs, the laughingstock of the French Castle. Tai takes a look around to see if there is another way in, when he sees that bridge Arthumon spoke of, and the only to it is through the French fort. Tai goes to Arthumon and says, "You know, I agree. I've had it with them!!" Sora says, "What are you doing, Tai?" "Simple, the only way to save our friends is to break into the French castle. We've already tried negotiating, and the instant we even go near the gates or doors, they'll start hurling livestock at us, so I figure we muscle our way to the bridge." Matt says, "Usually, I wouldn't condone such an act, but they REALLY, REALLY need some sense knocked into them." "Shall we then?" Agumon says. Lewis draws his sword and starts charging the castle. Agumon yells to him, "I meant digivolve." Lewis looks at himself. "Oh, yeah. That." he starts walking back. He mumbles under his breath, "Boy, I feel stupid." Tai says, "Since past that bridge is Overlord HQ, they'll try to strike quick and hard to keep us back. So I suggest Terravolution." Matt concurs.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!"  
"THE SHARD OF ZEAL!!"  
  
"Terra Armor Optimize!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Matyrs!!"  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Biyomon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"Patamon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, The Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Gatomon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined, Terra Optimize to Neo HyperCenturiosapien!!"  
"Andromon Terravolve to ThorXaviomon, Asgard's Champion!!"  
"Hawkmon Terra Optimize to Daedalusmon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
  
They start charging the castle. The French watch this and prep their catapults. Cows, chickens, and various other objects at them as they charged. The barrage of stuff got weirder and weirder as they neared. Ducks, horses, small digimon, outhouses, toilet paper, tool sheds, kitchen sinks, chickens, and small houses flew at them as they entered the last 1000 feet. "Where do they keep all this stuff?" Paladingreymon says running at the castle. "Better yet, where did they get the idea to use this stuff?" Mimi says, as Daedalusmon in front of her is whacked with an outhouse. "Oh, geez, that reeks!!" Patriotaviamon yells. Lancelomon says, "Daedalusmon, thou smell worse than King Arthumon!!" They hold their breath and bust down the castle wall. Gerard reports to Lucimon, "Sir, they have passed the French defenses. They shall be here shortly!!" Lucimon tosses him a pair of the pneumatic power gloves they swiped from the future. Then he gives him a suit of armor that was reversed engineered from the technology they once had acquired. Then, he gives him a minigun, a pike, a helmet, and a lightsaber. "These, interlinked with the suit, will make you nearly invincible. I want you to lead the defensive against the digidestined, but I want the ninth digidestined and his flower nymph wife alive. To completely succeed, they must survive where the others don't." Gerard kneels and takes his stuff and goes down to the courtyard. "Yes, you come to us. You don't know it yet, but you, and your children, shall seal the Earth's fate. He throws the book to a table and it opens to a page showing pictures of Lewis and Lilymon, and a pedigree chart of six children, one of which has written next to it, "The Beginning of the End." and has an emblem of evil marked over her head. Back at the castle, the French have surrendered. "Don't hurt us. We take all that stuff we said about the Brittish being imbesilic wipers of other people behinds!!" Lancelomon comes out of the main hall with the Holy Grail. "We got it!!" Arthumon looks at the French and points his sword at them. "Boo." they start running. They scream, "RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!" as they flee in terror. Paladingreymon says, "Well, now all that's over and done, we need to cross that...... aw, crap!! Will the fighting ever end?!" He sees Gerard's army on the other side, waiting for them. Araiya asks, "What's he waiting for?" DaoGarurumon charges onto the bridge and at them, "I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out!!" He gets halfway across when they open fire on him and send him sliding back on his back across the bridge. Mimi says, "I think he's trying to wait us out." Matt asks, "Mind clarifying some?" "Well, he must know about the anti-flying field over this island, so that's why he hasn't sent any flying digimon at us. Secondly, the bridge is single file. He knows we can't cross but one at a time, and that makes us easy targets. Three, if he wanted to destroy us all, he would of done it already from there. He wants something or someone intact. Finally, he knows that we won't leave this bridge, seeing that if we do, not only can we kiss saving our friends and the digiworld, but he can then slip across the bridge and ambush us when we're exhausted, which he will most likely do anyway after a few hours." Wedge says, "Well, if he won't shoot at us, then how about we draw first blood? Get them to get anxious and cocky by taking pot shots at them." Araiya responds, "I'm all for this action. I don't want to wait around for him to destroy us!! ThorXaviomon, start firing missiles over at them!!" He kneels down and leans forward, taking a knighting stance.  
  
"Ragnarok Missile!!"  
  
He unloads one of his heavy-duty missiles over towards them. They shoot it down when it gets within 2000 feet. Tai says, "How about we don't fire at them and instead fire at the earth under them?" Lewis looks at the edge of the flying island and says, "We will have to be careful. If we destroy too much of it, the bridge will become severed from the island." Mat says, "And how would we know if they didn't anticipate us doing that either?" Sora mentions, "Well, what can we do now?" She looks at Tai, who is distracted by the ominous clouds overhead. Lewis sees this. "What we need, is a distraction!!" He looks at the army. "One distraction coming up!!" Lilymon grabs him and says, "Don't tell me you're about to do you what I think you're going to...."  
  
"HyperCenturiosapien Teleport!!"  
  
They are both teleported behind Gerard's lines. Suddenly, explosions galore go off. "Quickly, let's help him!!" Arthumon yells. They charge across the bridge and reach the other side with very few shots fired at them. They get into the mess of things.  
  
"Edge of Gaia!!"  
"Paladin Blade!!"  
"Minuteman Cutlass!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
"Excalibur's Revenge!!"  
"Halo of Light!!"  
"Asgard Sledge!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
  
The brunt of the force is wounded or taken out by the initial strike. Lewis dices his way through the forces to find Gerard waiting for him. "Ah, so you did exactly what I wanted you to do..." "What!!" "Simple. I used dummy forces to get you here, and the real forces should be arriving right, about, NOW!!" Ragnarokmon and Uraniumon galore storm from atop the hill. Gerard takes a swipe at Lewis while he shocked and throws him back nearly 80 feet. Lewis draws his sword and takes a swipe at him. Somehow, Gerard teleports behind him and hammer punches him, causing him great pain and shatering the cuirass. "HOW!!" Lewis asks, as Gerard lifts him up with little effort. "You remember the pneumatic power gauntlets, don't you? Well, we made a suit out of it. The combined power put out from all the equipment on me makes me your worst nightmare. Isn't it amazing what one trip to the future can do for someone in the past?" "Great!! I'm getting beaten up by a 50's-something ex-marine in a pile of science fiction techno junk. Now I know this is not my week!!" Lewis comments, trying to pry himself loose of Gerard's hand. Sora sees the suit and has flashbacks to when she was brainwashed. She is standing in her black leather and plate mail with NeoApocalymon and Ken, talking to the future NeoApocalymon and the other Overlords. The future NeoApocalymon says, "Ah, you seek to make this a reality sooner than it took me. I'm all for it. See, I'm you and you're me, so as long as one of has the power, I don't care what happens. Now let me show you some future stuff you can use." Her memory flashes to a vault. "This is stuff I've taken from that annoying rebellion faction. See these. These are pneumatic power gauntlets. They make the wearer as strong as a Mega digimon as long as the battery doesn't cut out, then that person is toast. See, our spies have learne those fools are working on suits like these, which in theory make the wearer as strong as me when all the parts are in use. Good luck to them." he smirks. "Now see here. This is a book that those rebels wrote and stowed in a library we raided. It's the history of the worlds, and information on those ancient twerps that I crushed in 2012, a sort of holy scripture they consider this thing, the only thing that links them to their 'proud' past. Here, take it. I have no use for it." Her flashback stops there. She yells, "Lewis, if you can short out the atomic batteries on the suit, he'll lose his strenght!!" Lewis pulls out a Nova Bomb and pulls the pin. "Here, catch." He drops it behind him, blowing up, and he uses Gerard as a shield, but the blast is too powerful, and he gets knocked out by flying rock when he hits the ground. Gerard stands up, barely. "My power reserves are failing. My power generator has only enough juice for one more port opening. I hope those morons get the other objective." he pushes a button, and something resembling a mini-digiport appears before him. He drags Lewis in with him. Sora yells, "No!!" and then she is thrown down the hill by an explosion. Lilymon grabs her and gets her out of the way, when they encounter Golbezmon. "Going somewhere?" he says. Lilymon turns around just to be met with a blow to her head by Abyssmon. "Quickly, get her to Lucimon!!" he says to Golbezmon. Golbezmon puts Lilymon over his shoulder. "What of the girl?" he asks. "None of your concern. I will deal with her." Abyssmon says to Golbezmon. He stands waiting, when Abyssmon screams "GO!!" Golbezmon runs back to the fortress. The battle outside the Overlords' fortress roars on as Abyssmon raises his icy hand over her body. She is trying to wrestle his hand away, but her body is getting colder and colder, paler and paler. Suddenly, Izzy sees she's in trouble and yells out, "Sora needs our help!!" he runs down the hill and jumps Abyssmon, removing his hand from over her, and the two roll down the hill. Patriotaviamon flies down and saves Izzy from Abyssmon's cold grip of death. "Who was that?" Patriotaviamon exclaims. "I don't know!! All I know was that he was attacking Sora." They get Sora up and flee. The battling goes on for another 5 mintes, with the digidestined being forced back to the second island. All the digimon revert to their training levels. Sora says to the group, "While Abyssmon, that's the name of the digimon hurting me, was trying to stop my heart, I had these visions, and they were dark. It showed NeoApocalymon returning to Earth with a vengence, and all of this fits into some grand plan of his. In fact, one of the visions had something to do with a half human, half digimon child named Holly, and oh......" She gets dizzy and falls over. Joe gets out a rag and the others build a campfire. A pot is used to heat some water to put the rag in, and Joe & Mimi keep vigil over her. They put the rag on her forehead, and Mimi treats her with Nature's Blessing. Tai says, "Tomorrow, we strike at dawn. The lack of light will give us cover for a sneak attac...." Koromon is grimacing in pain. "I don't think that'd work, Tai. There's just too many, even for a Terra, to handle at once." Mimi says, "Stop it, Koromon!! You got to think positively. Our friends are trapped in that place, and I don't intend to quit. Their lives depend on us saving them, and you want to whine over a few bruises!!" She goes over to an area by herself to go to sleep. "Why is she so upset all of a sudden?" Koromon says. Mimi thinks to herself, "He's right. How are we going to fight an army so powerful and save our friends at the same time?" She begins to get sleepy. "Gotta... (yawn) stay awake to (yawn) figure out how to save them. Zzzzzzzzzzz." Tai says, "We need to get to sleep so we can get up early tomorow." Arthumon says, "I'll take first watch." Everyone winds down for the night.  
  
Sora starts dreaming. In this dream, all is black, except for a small light in the distance and a light around her. Suddenly, a scene appears. She is in color, but everything else is black and white. There she stood in the ruin and rubble of what was once Houston, Texas. She sees herself and the others there standing before a great ball of.... something. It looked like a fireball, and it had skeletal arms all around it, and parts from the evil digimon and Overlords they defeated swirling around in it. Barely visible in the center is a black skeleton with little pins sticking out his skull, and fire in his rib case and skull. Suddenly, Sora finds herself standing in space, watching the Earth. A voice says, "I am the Alpha & the Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last!! I am all, and yet none!! I am from which all darkness and malevance stems forth!! I am everything and nothing all at once!! I am ETERNAL!! I AM OBLIVION!!" as she hears this speech of pure evil, a wave of destruction swept the planet, explosions everywhere on the globe, the oceans turning to lava, and at the next to the last line, billions of screams are heard, then snuffed, and Earth explodes and a shockwave flies out, hitting the sun, which in turn goes supernova, and all the planets in the solar system are annihilated, leaving only that fireball in that cold void, laughing. At the last part, a symbol she has never seen before flashes before her, followed by a greek letter. She wakes up in a cold sweat. "What was that?" she exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the fortress, Lewis awoke bound and chained, next to Lilymon. Lucimon turns to them, "Well, good morning, how was your sleep? By the way, I'm using your genetic code to breed the force that will be your downfall, and you will be powerless to stop her." Lewis yells, "What!! I can stop anything that you throw at me!!" Lucimon grins, "The question isn't can you, but will you want to?" Then Lewis fades back into unconsciousness. Hours later, he wakes up again just long enough to see some sort of needle being injected into Lilymon abdomen, then Lucimon keying in a series of algorithms. "It is done. I now have no more use for that Gates person. His work is superb, but I can take it from here." and Lewis passes out again.  
  
The next morning, the kids leave the Knights of the Round Table and were ready to slip through when Lewis comes bursting out on the back of Odinkabuterimon. He sees them and yells, "Hop on, it's safe!! I got Bill Gates, and we're good to go!!" ewis pulls out a weird device. "I found out how they slip between worlds without being detected. It's a portable digiport generator. I snatched it before busting out." They jump on Odinkabuterimon, and Odinkabuterimon says, "What took you so long?" Tai says, "We got.... held up by lots of stuff." Lewis goes from an expression of joy, to an expression of dismay. "I got that feeling again.... like we're being led around, and we're doing just what they want. This escape from the start just was too easy. Almost no guards attacked us back there." Sora adds, "I know. This is all too weird. My dream I had last night may have to do with all this. It had to do with a creature claiming to be 'Alpha & Omega,' and then the Earth was destroyed, followed by the moon, and then the sun, and finally the whole solar system went up in a fireball. After all of it was over, the fireball was still there, laughing. And then astrange symbol flashed before my eyes, and then a letter of sorts I know I have seen before appeared, and I woke up." Lewis says, "A letter...." as they fly back to the real world through a digiport.  
  
In the fortress, Lucimon grinned. "This is going better than I ever dreamed!! In two years, all will be ready." Abyssmon comes forth. "I have the life energy requested, my liege." Lucimon nods. "Infuse it to that vial of that nymph's blood. I will use it yet." He turns and hits a button. 3 countdown clocks come on-line. He circles a date on a calendar. He leaves and on the calendar is the date circled, July 4th, 2003, and in the box, he wrote, "The Beginning of the End. The Child of Evil is Born."  
  
What did Lucimon do to Lilymon? What is the meaning of Sora's dream? Are they being led by a mightier force? What is this symbol? Find out in Chapter 10: Mind Games!! (Mind Games is Set 8 months after this chapter, June 30, 2003.) 


	10. Mind Games

First Terra  
  
Chapter 10: Mind Games  
  
Prologue: I recently learned of the real Mega levels for Patamon & Gatomon. I will accept Seraphimon, but I don't like Magnadramon, and even though I know it's wrong, I'm still writing Gatomon's Mega level as Magnaangewomon. Also, for this story, a temporary digidestined named Justin, an E-Mail friend of Willis, will temporarily work with them, using a digimon named Fourwheelermon, whom like Submarimon, is part digimon, part vehicle. I'd really enjoy those opinions, good or bad, of First Terra. Send them to paladindmt@yahoo.com!! I hope, that with polishing and an added section to Chapter 1, that I could give this to the writers at Toei as a possible movie or Season 3 mid-season, increasing the intrigue of the story. Now, for a recap and update, this is Miyako.  
  
"Well, 8 months ago Gerard led an assassination attempt on the now President Lewis in Tokyo, or so we thought. After the attack, Bill Gates and Tentomon were gone, and most of us had been submitted to a strange mist. It started affecting our minds, and drove us to the brink of insanity. Fortunately, the others who weren't affected were able to get us to the Serenity General Hospital in the Digital World and finally isolate a 'smart chemical' and try to cure us. Only thing was that it was only vulnerable when our brains put out Delta waves, which only happens when we sleep. While most us were being treated, those that had to be knocked out by force were cured and they continued onward to the flying islands. On the first island, Tai and the others found a Nymph village controlled by Lucimon. Everyone but Tai, Lilymon, Oswald, and the secret service agents we were forced to drag along with us escaped. The next day they mounted a daring rescue attempt while Lewis tricked the imprisoned populous into freeing themselves from these new Digi-Inhibiters that block digivolving of all kinds and using special attacks. Outside Taemon arrived and forced Lilymon into a bare-knuckle hand-to-hand brawl, which she nearly lost after some Joulemon enticed a lightning storm and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, but Lewis came up with a plan and had AlcyaidXaviomon assist her at the last second. After the battle, she was badly hurt, but they were able to heal her more serious injuries, but she was still sore, weak, and bruised from that battle. We finally rejoined the others after the doctors made a breakthrough, and gave us a counteragent in case we needed some. With the help of Sylphadmon, we found an ancient teleportation device used by those who once inhabited the Digital World to the second island, called Brittania. It was WEIRD!! Medieval knights ran around acting as though they rode on horses, Knights who say Ni and ask for shrubberies, French digimon who taunt and launch farm animals at their foes, a deep lecture on swallows, a pyromaniacal sorceror, a killer bunny, and a Bridge of Death with a troll asking pointless questions surely ate up valuable rescue time as we dumbfoundedly stumbled across the island with a group of knights searching for the Holy Grail. Fortunely, the strangeness helped us defeat Atmamon, one of Lucimon's generals, though. We finally found where they were being kept, in the Overlords' fortress on the third island. We fought their army, but they had been waiting for us to get here, and beat us to a pulp. A new digimon we never saw before, Abyssmon, sucked away some of Sora's life essence, and Gerard coming out in some sort of ultimate combat suit and royally kicked Lewis's butt with technology over a hundred years ahead of our time, then abducted Lewis and Lilymon. That night, Sora had a ominous dream, where a demonic fireball annihilated the whole system with one gesture, and two symbols flashed before her eyes. Lucimon peformed mysterious experiments on Lewis and Lilymon, which Lewis, from the blow to his head, has no recollection of what happened. That morning, Lewis and Lilymon escaped with Bill Gates on the back of Odinkabuterimon and picked us up. We found out about the new 'Portable Digiports' that were invented by the Overlords. Something tells me this was all too easy..."  
  
"Now it is the summer of 2003, and Matt, Gabumon, Araiya, and Andromon are on a much-needed vacation in Serenity. Tai and the others, along with myself and our parents, are all here as guests in the White House as Lewis winds down after a series of Middle East talks come to an end. Lilymon is pregnant once again with twins, but neither one of them claim to remember how and when it happened. She is, according to Joe and their doctors, in her third trimester, about 8 months into it. The two daughters they have already get along perfectly. We found out that Agent Wicks REALLY DID have glaucoma, and that's why he had that marijuana bong on him. Lewis is okay with it, as long as he gets it from a government facility which can confirm its safety. Odd, but I think he may do what Bush would have done and try to get it legalized. Well, back to what's been going on. He invited us over, seeing as how he wanted someone to do something with, and everyone else he knows are world leaders, most of which are 50 and older, and he wanted to spend time with someone closer to his age, so he bought us all round-trip first-class tickets to Washington, and he had all the bedrooms set up. I personally wanted to come on Air Force 1, but he told me that whenever he uses Air Force 1, the taxpayers pay to refuel it, clean it, pay its crew, and repair it, and he says that's a waste of taxpayer dollars. He really has become a great leader, of a nation of course. He could never top Tai for leadership of the Digidestined. Well, I got lucky. I'm now one the few elite people to have ever slept in the Lincoln Bedroom. Well, that's about all that has and is going on. But now, something new presents itself."  
  
In the Overlords' fortress, Lucimon speaks with a odd-looking digimon. "Do you know why I summoned you?" Lucimon says to him. He shakes his head 'No.' "I summoned you since you have the power to alter or erase minds. I need you to do a job for me." He throws him a picture of Lewis & Lilymon. "I want you to erase their memories and configure them to only accept input from me. Anyone that resists you you may do as you wish with them, just be sure to get your target. Once that is done," a guard brings in a suitcase full of money and gives it to him. ", you shall receive the other half of your pay. Do you understand?" The digimon grins and nods.  
  
Lewis picks up the red phone in the Oval Office. He says, "Hey, Pentagon guys!! Whassup!!!" A General Howard Tavick is on the other end. He covers the mouthpiece. "I can't stand that 'What's Up' crack. Corporal, add the 'Whassup Guys' to my 'list.'" A corporal writes 'The Budweiser Whassup Guys' to a list titled, 'Gen. Tavick's List of People he Hates, and Hopes to Make Them "Disappear,"' which includes on the list Lewis, Lilymon, Bill Gates, Jay Leno, the Green Party, Ralph Nader, PETA, Vladimir Putin, Sandra Day O'Connor, William Renquest, Mike Myers, and tons of politically correct celebrities. Lewis writes down on a piece of paper General Tavick's name, on which is titled, 'People that Richard Nixon (The name is crossed out and Lewis has his name above his) Hate,' which also has listed multitudes of Congressman, Generals, Hubert Humphrey, John F. Kennedy (Both in Nixon's handwriting, and it's crossed out), Lucimon, Gerard Spencer, Baha Men, the Backstreet Boys, Macy Grey, the FCC, Garth Brooks, the Country Music Association, Male Country Music Artists in general, and the exact same politically correct celebrities Gen. Tavick marked off on his list. Gen. Tavick removes his hand. "I'm just calling to tell you that you still haven't said anything about where you want to have the 82nd Division Marine Infatry posted now." "Oh, I want them stationed to the western edge of Pixel in the Digital World. I want that front defended if those Overlord losers decide to pull something. They've been too quiet recently." He hangs the phone up before General Tavick can respond. "The civilians may like you, but this United States military is sick of you. I can see why Colonel Spencer rebelled." he mumbles to himself. Lilymon comes in with Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Tai, and Agumon. "Arent you ready to go yet? That Creed concert you've been talking about starts in 2 hours." Lewis gets up. "My work here is done." He is wearing a suit and his sandals. "Well, people are going to reconize me no matter what I wear. Wait a second...." he throws his coat off. "Don't need that." Suddenly the mind-altering digimon jumps through the window. "Your minds are mine!!" he screams. He fires a pulse of light out of his mouth at all of them. Izzy and Tentomon barge in. "Hey, what are you guys wai..... Warp Digivolve Tentomon!!"  
  
"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Herculeskabuterimon!!"  
  
"Ultra Electroshocker!!"  
  
The blast throws off the light, causing thunderjolts to fly at everyone, and then the light hovers aound them, and stops coming from his mouth. Herculeskabuterimon fries him again and dusts him. Herculeskabuterimon reverts to Tentomon. "What was that all about?" Izzy says. Tentomon says, "That was a Neurosmon, an Ultimate level mind-stealing digimon. He feasts upon memories, and sometimes are used as contract brainwashers." I hope he didn't erase many or any of their memories!!" Izzy responds.  
  
A day later, Lewis wakes up in his bedroom. "Oh, my head..... Who was that? Why do I feel like I gained 30-some pounds? Oh, I feel nauseous." He raises his arm up to grab his head, to find out that it isn't his arm that he is lifting. He thinks to move the arm to the left, and the arm he sees moves left. He looks up the arm. He sees Lilymon's gloves. "Okay, am I having some sort of dream or out of body experience?" He gets up. "Whoa, that's different." he says, feeling his stomach. He feels a kick. "Oh, crap, something's not right. Either I have the world's worst case of gas and my bowels are attacking the lining in my somach, or..." he looks up into the mirror and sees not his reflection but Lilymon's. "Well, that just took the words right out of my mouth. Honey, you got to see this!! Those secret service guys finally got a sense of humor!!" Sora walks in. "Yes? What the...? If I'm here, and my body's there........ Well that can't be good." she says. Lewis looks at Sora. "Sora, honey, those painkillers must be some powerful s**t, because I just swore you said this was your body, and this mirror is screwed up, and, oh my god, I have to puke!!" he runs to the bathroom and vomits. "It just doesn't feel right seeing myself do that. Wait a second...." Tentomon comes into the room. "Hello, and how are.... Sora, what are you doing out of bed?" Sora says, "But I'm not Sora. What attacked us, Tentomon?" "Of course you're Sora, and what attacked all of you was a Neurosmon. Fortunately, I stopped him from taking your memories away." "That's it!! That's what's going on!!" Lewis comes out of the bathroom. "Okay, Tento, joke's over. Tell me how you're manipulating those mirrors to genrate a reflection of my wife instead of me." Sora takes him to the closet. She whispers, "Lewis, this is your wife. There's no trick. We were attacked by a Neurosmon, a digimon that feeds on thoughts. When Tentomon saved us though, I think a secondary effect happened." Suddenly, from the closet, a voice is heard yelling, "Aw, crap!!" They walk out. Suddenly, Lewis's body got up. Lewis jumps in shock. "Oh, geez!! I wasn't ready to watch myself get up!!" Tentomon says, "Okay, you two, what's going on here?" Joe says from Lewis's lips. Tentomon says, "Hold on. I've been so busy that I didn't notice something wrong till just now. It sounded like Lewis said something, but he had Joe's voice. Say that again." Joe repeats himself. Lewis says, "I think he knows." Sora says, "Well, I think your involvement in saving us had a side effect. We're in the WRONG BODIES!!" she yells, her voice sounding just like Lilymon's. Tentomon says, "Oh my. This is a new one." He scratches his head. "Okay, I can tell two of you by you voice, but you don't sound like Lewis." He says looking at Lilymon. Lewis walks up to him, grabs, and shakes him. "I thought you were smart!! The reason I don't sound like myself is because of a little thing scientists and doctors like to call ESTROGEN!! It's something all women have, and since I'm in a woman's body, it makes sense that it affects my voice!!" He lets go of him. "Oh, I'm sorry Tentomon. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so confused." he starts to cry. Joe says to Lilymon, "Let me guess, mood swings." "Yes. Boy, he is not handling them well." Lilymon hands him a box of Kleenexes. "It's just so overwhelming..." he says, bawing and sobbing. Joe's body walks in. "Boy, I'm going to like having elbows on a regular basis." he says in Gomamon's voice. "Okay, if Gomamon is in my body, then who is in Gomamon's?" Joe exclaims. Gomamon comes in and says in Agumon's voice, "No, this isn't going to work." He smacks Tentomon. "You had to kill that Neurosmon, when you could of just have captured him and made him undo this. I can't be a Water digimon!! I don't even like to take baths!!" Tentomon says, "Who told you?" "Well, Agent Vicks let us in, and you kind of notice something like this." Tentomon says, "Shall we finish this travesty of a situation, and find out where Sora, Tai, and Biyomon are?" Everyone goes to where the others are. Lewis finally somewhat composes himself. "Why weren't we taken to the hospital and checked out?" Agent Vicks, whom was at the room, said, "Fellow correspondents and PR execs said it would show a sign of weakness if we sent you to the hospital, and Congress and the Military would monopolize on your absence, Mr., uh, I mean, Mrs. President." Lewis turns to Tentomon, "See, he figured it out right away." Vicks says, "Uh, actually, I heard you yelling down the hall. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't know your voice." "Oh. I'm sorry." he says, lowering her head. They walked in. Everyone, including the digidestines' parents were in there. Wedge says, "Don't worry. The doctors we brought in have been sworn to secrecy. If they blab, we get to make them 'disappear,' if you know what I mean." The doctor says, "I never agreed to that!!" "Yes you did. You did because I said you did." He pulls out a needle of anthrax. "Let's just say that you had an 'allergic reaction....'" Lewis steps in the way. "That's mean. You don't have to do that. I don't want to hear you talk like that again. You hear me, Wedge!!" He nods as he holds him by his shirt. Izzy comes out with Biyomon and Tai. Biyomon yells at Tai, "Sora, you give my body back!! I don't like being a pink chicken that flies, and I don't plan on being one for the rest of my life!!" The voice has a similarity to Tai's, but feminine. Tai says to Biyomon, sounding somewhat like Sora but masculine, "Well, Tai, I didn't expect this to happen. Besides, we don't have a choice. Biyomon, you coming out?" Agumon walks out. "I'm just going to have to get used to not flying." She says, swinging Agumon's arms up and down, her voice unchanged. Lewis says, "Well, now we know who's who, we got to find out how to undo...." One of the babies kick Lilymon's stomach and Lewis gets a grimace of pain over her face. TK's mom says, "Wuss." Lilymon says to TK's mother, "There was no need for that. He's still in shock from all that has happened." TK's mom says, "I know, but finally a day many women have envisioned has come true. A man will carry children." Lilymon yells, "IN MY BODY!! Lay off of him, okay." TK's mom leaves and goes to another room, where she opens a secret door. Suddenly, she isn't TK's mother anymore, but a pure white creature with no discernable features to make it look unique. It goes down an underground passage and to six men, the third holding bound and gagged TK's mother. "General Tavick, sir. Senator Billings. Speaker Finkelton. Agent Simmons. Admiral Nelson. Other guy. I have news on the President. It appears that attack on him by the Overlords failed, but now he is trapped in his wife's body; moody, irritable, confused, and 8 months pregnant. He, or should I say, she, will be vulnerable." Agent Simmons says, "I knew I requested you for a reason. You do the NSA proud." Gen. Tavick says, "Now, how are we going to eliminate those two and keep ourselves clean?" Adm. Nelson says, " There's a Digi-World hate group in the Deep South. If we arrange a 'rally' at their HQ, they'll be dead for sure." Senator Bilings says, "And my friend and Speaker of the House here, Jay Finkelton, will then appoint us to his cabinet." "We will have the White House yet. The Consortium will take this nation back!!" Mr. Finkelton says, laughing. The digimon says, "Now what do we do about the woman?" Gen. Tavick responds, "Don't worry Dopplegamon, we have that taken care of. We cut the brakelines to her car. We'll release her, and have her car nearby. She'll go to it, try to find someone to help her and warn them, and then we have a little surprise waiting for her by the Potomic. Police will rule it rule it brake failure and Ms. Takeida will just be another drowning victim." They all start laughing, then the soldier carrying TK's mom goes down another tunnel. Unfortunely, what they didn't notice was that TK's mother was awake for the last part of their conversation, but stayed limp to fool them.  
  
Back in the White House, there suddenly is an E-Mail from Genai. Izzy accesses it on his laptop. A video screen pops us and an .avi file starts playing, showing Genai and Mai. Genai says, "Greetings Digidestined. Just to let you know, this isn't an E-Mail, but in fact a live uplink, so if you have questions, please ask away." Kari asks, "What's wrong?" Mai says, "Well, Lucimon is stockpiling his forces, as though he is getting ready for something big." Genai enters, "And, we have other news. We have picked an unimaginable energy coming from this area of the Digital World." He pulls up a visual. Sora says, "That's where we got Gaiamune and the Terraeggs!!" Then Joe says, "The Temple of Life!!" Genai is in shock. "Either you are a master ventriliquist, or something's not right, Lewis." Lewis says, "What?" Mai asks, "What's going on?" Izzy tells them of what has occurred, and Genai says, "Oh my. Nothing like this has happened before, but this should be reversible. Just depends on how to do it and how it happened exactly. Well, I don't want to waste any more time. I see you have enough problems. Some of you must go to the Temple of Life and get that power before Lucimon obtains it. Genai out." Tai says, "Okay, who should go?" Miyako exclaims, "I know!! Why don't we guess a number that Agent Vicks will come up with, and the closest 9 will go, and the rest of us can stay here in case Lucimon attacks the real world!!" Mimi says, "I'm game!!" Tai mentions, "Well, it's at least it's fair." Agent Vicks comes up with a number between 1 and 100. Miyako says, "8." Mimi says, "64." Tai says, "71." Lewis says, "98." Lilymon says, "12." TK says, "56." Patamon says, "57." Kari says, "46." Gatomon says, "48." Agumon says, "67." Sora says, "50." Biyomon says, "55." Gomamon says, "1." Izzy says, "92." Tentomon says, "87." Hawkmon says, "5." Joe says, "100." Agent Vicks says, "The number was 64." Mimi looks in shock. "I can't believe I got it exactly right." "This means that Mimi, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon will go to the Digital World. The rest of you will remain here." Agent Vicks says. They start packing and prepping.   
  
Before leaving, Sora decides to catch some Z's before going. She starts to dream. It starts in a pitch black place, and then it gets eerily familiar, for suddenly, she sees herself in a field of rubble. She watches her friends killweekly basis for the last 8 months, with the fireball calling out, 'I am the Alpha and the Omega,' and the world being destroyed? Well, something new ed one by one by the fireball she had talked of before. It spew out the same quotation as before, and the same thing happened again. Suddenly, Sora is blasted out of the dream by Mimi, whom wakes her. "We're ready to go, Sora. It's time to head out." Sora gets up. "I had that same dream. You know, the one I have been having on a was added. I watched as all of you were killed one by one by that fireball, and he did it laughing, with no effort what so ever. Not even all our Terra digimon were even close to a match for him. He just thrashed them like wet tissue paper. He wiped us out, and then rose above the land and fired this beam of pure black, pure nothingness at Earth and wiped it out in one volley, the people, animals, and plants dying in severe agony as the techtonic plates shattered, ruptured, shifted, and then exploded, followed by a wave of darkness and nuclear explosions and lava eruptions, finalized by Earth turning a black-grey and smoldering, fire blazing from under the Earth, then it was all gone in one great explosion. The fragments, as they hit other stuff, repeated the same act. In the end, the sun went nova and annihilated everything in our solar system, except him. As always, he remained standing, just laughing." Mimi looks in shock. "Maybe we should tell Genai about this. It's not right to have such a dream so often and so vividly. At least, I don't think so. I think this is some sort of vision, or something like that." Sora says, "I hope not. For all our sakes, I hope not."  
  
They head off to the digiport next to the Washington Monument, carrying with them the portable digiport generator they took 8 months ago with them. "We'll stay in contact!!" Mimi says as they leave the White House. Lewis says, "Now, to guard the homefront." Suddenly, an intern for Speaker Finkelton runs up. "President, Vice President, I hate to break this all up, but you're both needed in Mississippi!!" Lewis looks at him and says, "Why and for what?" The intern says, "Governor wants federal aid, miss. A natural disaster...." He looks in the folder. "A flood has happened in Jackson, Mississippi, and the governor and mayor of Jackson want to meet you two at this address in Jackson." Lewis turns to the kids. "Well, I guess duty calls. Come, Lewis." He grabs Joe and they walk with the intern. Joe grumbles, "Well, maybe we should take one of them, in case we hit a 'snag,' if you know what I mean." Lewis says, "Why don't we?" He points to Lilymon and Miyako. "Sora, Miyako, Hawkmon, you're with us. The rest of you stay with Agent Vicks." They head to a limo, and the limo heads out towards Air Force 1's location. The intern calls up the Consortium. "Agent Simmons, they fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. They should stories on the eleven o'clock news, or ten o'clock news if you're FOX or WB affliated. 'Top Story Tonight: President and Vice President brutally murdered by White Supremecy group in Jackson, MI.'" Agent Simmons says, "Return to my office around 7 PM for your 'reward.'" The intern hangs up. Watching from the distance and using CIA surveillence equipment, Gerard sits in a van listening in. "So, we're not alone. Everyone in Washington wants a piece of 'President' Lewis and 'Vice President' Lilymon. Hah!! Lucimon will love this." He cranks the van and drives to an alley, then uses the remote digiport and drives through.  
  
As they get out of Air Force 1 and head down the streets to Jackson, Lewis says, "Odd. This must the lowest flood ever because I can't see the damage." The driver says, "It happened in South Jackson. We're in the northern part of Jackson, where they able to sandbag the waters and keep them at bay." Lewis says, "Sounds logical." Before Joe can speak, Lilymon covers up his mouth. She whispers, "Don't even speak. We already have enough problems as it is. Besides, you don't sound like Lewis at all. Right now, Lewis doesn't even sound like Lewis, so try to avod speaking to strangers for the time being." So Joe silenced up and they arrived a small convention center outside of Jackson. Lewis takes off Lilymon's shoes. "Man, what was she thinking earlier today!! Man, my, well, her ankles are so swollen." he thinks. Before he can find a better pair, Miyako pulls him out. Everyone gets out and heads in. The car they were in decdes to speed off after they enter. Miyako responds, "Maybe he forgot to pay the rental place." Lilymon says, "I'm not liking this at all." They walk up and hear an announcer say, "Now, for what all of you have been waiting for, here are the President and Vice President of the United States!!" They walk out from behind the curtain and suddenly stop in shock." Lewis says, "Okay, when the Jackson municipal government change their dress code from business suits and ties to white robes and pointy hoods?" Joe says to her, him, whatever, "I thought the American Flag had thirteen red and white stripes and 55 stars on a blue field. Those are red and have a schwstika in the center." Suddenly Lewis loks up at the banner. It reads, 'KKK-Neo Nazi Monthly Rally!!' The crowd is booing and throwing beer bottles and anything else they can at them. One of the hooded figures yells in a heavy southern accent, "Let's lynch them Digi-Lovers!!" Lewis yells, "Oh s**t!!" He turns to Lilymon and Miyako and starts running, pulling Joe with him. In the same way the Knights of the Round Table did, they yell, "Run Away!! Run Away!!" Miyako says, "We got to get out of here, Hawkmon!!" and she holds out her D3.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!!"  
  
Miyako, Lilymon, and Joe get on, but Aquillamon is forced to ascend to avoid gunfire and trees. "Don't worry. I'll figure something out!! Besides, it's not good for someone in their third trimester to fly more than they absolutely must!!" Lewis shouts. Then he sees it. "Ohhhh, pretty." He sees a Harley-Davidson sitting in the parking lot across the street. "Hope the owner understands." He jumps on it and cranks it up, and flies out of the parking lot. One of the hooded men yells, "That digital wench stole my hog!!" Many of the hooded figures pull out rifles and shotguns and pile into the beds of many trucks. Their leader yells, "We need.... CHASE MUSIC!!" He slaps a cassette into the radio. They roar down the road at over 110 MPH with Charlie Daniels' 'Devil Went Down to Georgia' blaring from the speakers. They have quickly caught up to them with the music still blaring.... The leader says, "It's a continous loop, for our listenin' pleasure. It also gets on the nerves of those we's plan to lynch. Them army folk call this 'Psychological Warfare.'" Back to what I was saying. They were now firing at them. One of the hooded guys says, "Hey, pa, they brought some of those Jap kids. What do them news yokels call them, oh, the Digidestined." Another says, "Well, this'll learn them to stay wheres they belong." he fires a rifle up at Aquillamon and he is hit in one of his wings. "Uh, Miyako, I think you, Joe, and Lilymon should, let's say, duck and cover, because I'm going down fast!!" He is shot at again, and 3 more times. He is bleeding and is descending way too fast. Lewis sees them descending. "They need help, but how can I help?" Then he gets an idea. He thinks to himself, "Hey, I've used special attacks before. My wife's shouldn't be any different. But I need to hold the handles.... Wait!!" he handstands up, grabs the bars with his legs, and lays back on the motorcycle. "Oh, this is so dangerous." he says to himself. He looks up so he can see the trucks following them. He yells, "You like shooting at us? Well, it's time we shot back!!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The shot hits the engine of one of the trucks, blowing the radiator and disabling the car, and also blocking half of the road. 5 more trucks collide together. "That should buy us time." He leans up and sits down, but sees two 18-wheelers on the road, trying to cut him off. In the cabs on the hand radios, "This is Jackson PD. If you could, please block off the approaching motorcycle." The 18-wheelers block both lanes of traffic. "Oh, trying to box me in, eh?" Lewis says. He pulls back and has the motorcycle doing a wheelie between the two vehicles, flying past at nearly 140 MPH!! He gets past, when the truck driver on the right decides to end this chase. The truck driver on the right pulls out a pistol and shoots out the back tire of the motorcycle, throwing Lewis and the hog into the air. He braces for a severe impact with the pavement. "This is going to hurt so..... oohhh??!!" A digimon with a silver liquid-metallish upper torso like the T-1000 from Terminator 2, and giant monster truck tires with a 20 inch lift and bench seats at his waist and in front of him. A boy is sitting in one of the seats. The digimon catches him. The boy says, "You're safe now. Those goons in white won't get you, or your friends!!" He points at the trucks. "Let's scare them off, Axlemon!!" The digimon revs up, and he puts Lewis in the seat behind the boy. The digimon screeches down the road and knocks the transfer trucks out of the way. "Hello, boys!!" he yells.  
  
"Diesel Exhaust!!"  
  
He fires a blast of fire down between his radials, and the hits the ground and sweeps across it, igniting all in its path. The trucks screech and go in reverse. One of the trucks is persistant, though, and charges as it shoots, but the bullets just ping off the liquid metal exterior.  
  
"Coolant Leak!!"  
  
He spews frion out of his mouth, freezing the front of the truck, and it rolls to a stop. One of the hooded figures shrugs the driver's shoulder. "Hey, Cletus, let's vamoose!!" They run as Axlemon runs over the truck, crushing it. Lewis regains his wits. "Okay, what's going on here?" Axlemon drives out to the others. "Hiya, there. What'd you do to get chased by those hooded yahoos?" the boy says to them all. Miyako says, "Nothing. We just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." The boy says, "Hi, my name's Justin." he hops out of the seat and on to the ground. He appears to be about 13, jet black hair, and a dark tan. The digimon de-digivolves into a street luge like thing that has off-road tires, with four metallic pincers in front, and a cockpit that can hold one person. Justin continues, "This here, a moment ago was Axlemon, his Champion level, but he's now his Rookie form, Fourwheelermon. I think I reconize one of you. Aren't you the digidestined?" Lilymon says, "Well, most of us, and not all of them are here." He turns to Lewis, "Hello there." He grabs her hand. "How did such a sweet thing come to end up in such a heap of trouble?" Lewis gets this look of anxiety of his face. "I'm not who you think I am!! It's a long story, and I'll be glad to explain on the way to someplace that's not here." He takes his hand back and looks at it. "I hope Genai comes up with a solution soon.... Oh, geez, I got to throw up. I hate this morning sickness!!" and he hurls.  
  
About a third of a mile away, one of the hooded figures removes the robes to reveal a suit and tie outfit, stops, and looks through a sniper scope. "D**n!! Out of range!!" He puts down the rifle and pulls out a cell phone. "Sir, this is Agent Westpoint. The hostile group failed to remove our problem. Outside forces interfered." "What kind of outside forces?" Agent Simmons asks. "A local boy and a metal digimon." On Agent Simmons' side, General Tavick and Speaker Finkelton walk in with Gerard and Metzger. Over the phone Agent Westpoint can hear Mr. Finkelton say, "Agent Simmons, we just found our answer to our woes. They start laughing. Suddenly, the intern comes in. "Oh, you. I forgot. I left my suitcase in my car. Could you go get it?" He tosses the keys to the intern. "It's the grey Ford Escort." He goes out to the car and unlocks the door. "He, he, he. I wonder what I got. Before he could get to the suitcase inside, an explosion rips from the dashboard and another from the trunk. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Agent Simmons watches with a smirk. "There's your reward." He checks the phone. "Well, there's nothing more that can be done without exposing ourselves. Return to Washington. Simmons out." He hangs up the phone.  
  
The digidestined arrive at a modest house out in the middle of nowhere. The cockpit on Fourwheelermon opens up and he gets out. "Interesting story. This is where I live. Come on in and I'll tell you about my experiences with the Digital World. Oh, and sorry for saying that to you..., Lewis." They walk up to his front door and his mom comes out. "Justin, why are you home so early. Who are these people?" Justin says, "I met them a little bit ago. Mom, say hello to the Digidestined, and the President and Vice President of the United States." She says, "You sure they're telling the truth?" "I know they are. I know one of them from TV, and they also have devices like mine." He holds up a D3 with a brown edge. They hold up theirs. "Okay, but they better not cause trouble." She lets them in, and they go down to the basement. "My mom has always been a loner ever since I could remember. She doesn't much of anyone, and doesn't make friends. I, though, tend to be the exact opposite. Maybe that's what this thingamajig means." He hands Lewis a tag and crest. "I found this with this thing. What did you call it, a D3?" "Yup. That's what it is. You and me are the only ones with them." Miyako says. Joe says, "The rest of us have digivices called EDI's, Enhnced Digivolution Initializers. See, the D3 is sort in between the original digivice and the EDI. It, I think, was what was used as a template for the EDI, or vice versa, or something like that." Lewis takes his EDI off of Joe. "Let me see here." He arms the scanner on the EDI and attaches it to the D3. "Hmmm, it says you got this 2 and a half years ago." Joe says, "Whoa, how did you find that out!!" "Simple. I checked the power records and it showed the first trasmission on January 20, 2001." Justin says, "Yeah, that the day that I slipped into that digital world and found this..." He pulls out a D-Terminal and activates it, releasing a Digiegg. "I found this not far from where I entered, and then I found my D3 in my pocket as well as this D-Terminal. When I removed this, there was Fourwheelermon, but he was in his infant stage of Revmon, a cute little bouncing ball with exhaust pipes coming out his back, and next to him was that tag and crest, which had the same symbol as the egg. He followed me and we became friends, but before i could get back to the rift that got me here, a digimon called Kuwagumon attacked me. Revmon stayed with me, and then he digivolved to Wheelermon, a bouncing steel head with arms and a spiked hubcap on the back of his head. He tried, but his Bubble Blow and Edge Cap didn't faze Kuwagumon, but when I distracted Kuwagumon, he became Fourwheelermon, and started to gain ground using his Molten Oil attack, but still he needed more power, and then he became Axlemon. It was almost over until a Devidramon joined the fight, and then Axlemon said to call out 'DigiArmor Energize!!' and I did. He Armor Digivolved to Metalfourwheelermon, a Demi-Ultimate creature that looked like a giant cannon with arms, a cockpit, and four wheels. He beat them both back with his Hyperion Howlitzer and Firestone Flinger attacks. Afterwards, he returned to Fourwheelermon and he has lived here since." Lewis says, "I think I know what your crest is now. It's called the Crest of Unity. It promotes tolerance, friendship, bonding, and alliance." Justin takes it. "Cool!! I'll have to tell Willis about this." Miyako says, "Did you just say Willis?" Justin responds, "Yes, I did. Why do you ask? Do you know him?" For which she answers, "We know him, but he doesn't know of us." Justin adds, "I don't he's happy with you guys. When you guys had that rumble in New York, one of the buildings destroyed was the one he lived in, and all his work on his projet was destroyed. He said he was trying to construct a digiegg." Lewis says, "Miyako, you were right. If the Overlords had never attacked, Matt and Tai would had to of fought Diaboromon. Our apologies." Joe says, "Whoa, it's late. We need to sleep." Justin says, "Okay, there's some cots and a futon down here." He says, walking over to a bed and changing. "You sleep down here?" Joe says, trembling. "Sure. This is my room, and the safest place in the whole house." "Okay." Joe trembles. He turns out the light. He sits up. "What did you say about a 'Diaboromon?'" Lewis says, "We'll explain later. Goodnight."  
  
Meanwhile,in the Digital World; Mimi, TK, Kari, Tai, and Sora have reached the Temple of Life once again. "Well, let's go in and see what....." Kari says, getting whacked by a force field. Suddenly, Mimi's, Tai's, and Sora's EDIs were pulsating, and they cut a hole big enough for one person to fit through at a time. "I'll go first." Sora says. Agumon follows, "Walking on all fours blows." Tai says, "You shut up. Try imagining yourself a 2 foot tall pink bird, and a girlat that!!" Tai says following. Biyomon goes in next, followed by Mimi. Suddenly, before Kari and the others can enter, they are sealed out. "I guess the powers that be want only us to enter." Sora says. "We'll meet back here in a little bit, okay?!" Mimi says to Kari. "Oh, okay." she says. TK says, "I'm here ith you." The five go in. "Wow, a lot darker than last time." Sora says. They get to a room with multiple doors which all look the same. "This was definately not here last time." Tai says, "Well, let's go, forward." They go ahead and find...... the same room. "Odd." They go through the door on the left and end up in the upper right of the same room. "This is confusing. How about we split up?" Mimi says. Mimi takes the Northwest door, Tai takes the Southwest door, Sora takes the North door, and the digimon take the East door. Yet, they end up in the exact same room, again. Sora jumps in. "The last puzzle took brains. Maybe we're going at it the wrong way." Biyomon says, "Well, what are we going the do?" Sora walks through the East door and comes out the Northwest. "Simple. One of these doors is the real one, and since that one will lead to an exit, it won't send us backtracking. To save our time, we should have Biyomon, uh, Agumon, whoever's in Agumon's body to fire out a Pepper Breath into a doorway, having all the doors open. The one it doesn't go through is the one we take." Biyomon says to Sora, "But Sora, I don't know how to do Pepper Breath!! I use Spiral Twister." Agumon exclaims, "It's easy. Just belch up gas and spit it out. Let me help you." He smacks Biyomon in the back, making her belch up fire. Everyone ducks as the fireball zooms though door after door, except the Southeast door. "That's our door!!" Tai says, crawling along the floor to avoid the Pepper Breath. They crawl through the door into the what at first looks like the same room, but is the white room. "That was a lot easier than last time." Sora says. They walk up to the place where Gaiamune once laid undistubed. Sora looks upon the wall and sees the greek letter Omega. "That's one of the symbols I'm seeing in my dreams!!" The Amaterasumon hologram activates. "To answer the question of why the puzzle was so easy this time, it is because there is no time for such things. We needed you three here now. Both these worlds, and the whole universe are at stake." Mimi says, "The whole universe?" The hologram answers back, "Yes. If Earth is destroyed, then there will be few, if any who could possibly face the arriving evil in his most sinister form. He will wipe out Earth, and then proceed with the rest of your universe. For what reason we know not. But we of this because NeoApoclaymon came into possession of a book from the future." Sora shakes her head and gets a flashback to her brainwashed days. "I know of that book. In the future, the future NeoApocalymon gave it to me to give to the present NeoApocalymon. It's called 'History of the World: 22nd Century Edition.' But how is he still using it? I mean, as soon as we changed one event, the book would have been useless." The hologram says, "It matters not. All that matters is destroying that book, and stopping this new evil." The wall with the Omega opens. "These were made hundreds of millenia before my time, in Atlantis. They are called Power Nexuses. They were the result of a millenia long project involving true digivolution potential. See, the Terra level is NOT the highest level. It is the highest level that can be reached naturally. The true power of a digimon is unleashed at the Omega level." Tai says, "Omega level!! No way!! How many other levels are there? 5? 10?!" The hologram says, "No. Just the one. Scientists of Atlantis found this level running their experiments. They had even successfully made a Terra an Omega, but the immence power required to just maintain this form was lost as it left his body, escaping as enrgy would naturally do, as he went mad and shattered from Sudden Energy Drain. Then, they discovered two substances that could hold that power. One, derived from pure light, called Obsidium, which these three are made of. The other is derived from absolute darkness, called Malevicite. There are still two Malevicite Power Nexuses, called Malevalent or Oblivion Nexuses, in existance, but are useless to all for we tapped and drained some of the power in them. They are effective if they are at full power. In order to use the........" Suddenly, the power goes out, and their are explosions everywhere. Kari and TK run in with Patamon and Gatomon. "We have to get out of here!! Lucimon and his forces are leveling the Temple!!" They're demanding something called a Power Nexus that lies in here." Kari stops speaking and looks at the glowing spheres with armor plating encasing parts of it. "I think he wants those."  
  
Outside, Lucimon stands there with a compass-like device. "I knew that Nymph blood had a use." Golbezmon walks up and kneels. "What is thy bidding?" Lucimon says, "Slaughter them and bring me those Nexuses!!" Golbezmon goes in, and Lucimon turns to Chaosmon. "Make sure he does his job." Chaosmon goes in with him. "So as it is said, the Demon will hold the beacons of light up on high, and he will smash them, paving the way for the end. So shall it be!!" Lucimon quotes. "Uh, quick guys, we got to Terravolve!!" Patamon yells.  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Patamon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Gatomon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
  
They Terravolve, but the others aren't so lucky. "Okay, I'm confused. Who digivolves who?" Sora exclaims. "I don't think it matters anymore." Agumon says, as Chaosmon rips the roof off the Temple. "Give us the Nexuses and I promise that your deaths will be quick and you will not suffer!!" Golbezmon proclaims. "Um, diplomacy sucks." Chaosmon says as he slams his fist down at them. Gabrielmon flies at him.  
  
"Holy Armistice!!"  
  
Chaosmon suddenly finds himself without special attacks. "I'll still smash you!!" he smacks him down and Gabrielmon goes back to Patamon. Archangewomon gets ready.  
  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
  
Holy missiles galore strike the monstrosity, and actually HURT him. "No!! Holy energy!! Bad!! Hurt!!" He swipes at her and misses.  
  
"Celestial Comet!!"  
  
A comet a light flew from the heavens and arrived above her. She points at him and it flies at him, blasting into his gut. While all of this was going on, Golbezmon leaped up at her.  
  
"Edge of Zeus!!"  
  
It cuts into her only chain mail protected biceps, electricuting her. She falls to the ground and reverts to Salamon. "Oh, no!! Salamon!!" Kari yells, catching Salamon. "Well, now for the last threat." he says, looking at Mimi. She fires a Flower Cannon shot at him and breaks his sword, but he still charged. Mimi looks at him, but doesn't feel any real evil in him. "You aren't evil, are you." she says to herself. Suddenly, to get him to stop, she grabs one of the Nexuses. It has two marks on it. One is the Crest of Martyrdom, the other was unknown, but looked like someone mixed the Crests of Martyrdom, Honor, and Liberty together into one. "That's the other symbol in my dreams!!" Sora calls out. Mimi says to Golbezmon, "If I have to, I will use it Golbezmon." He stops and a stand-off begins. But it doesn't last long, for after a minute, Chaosmon gets bored and kicks the wall, throwing debris at her, and covering her and the Nexus in rubble. "Now, take them Nexuses and kill those brats!!" Chaosmon says. He mumbles as he leaves, "I need a cappucino." Golbezmon takes out his bottle of radioactive juice, ready to use his Bahamut Breath attack, but he looks at Mimi, holding her hand up, with a tear in her eye. He looks, and he is filled with an old sensation,a sensation he hadn't felt in many years. He drops the bottle, and removes the rubble from atop her. "I am sorry, but I must take two of these. Luckily, Lucimon knows not of how to destroy them. We will be going to Mt. Infinity after this. I must go now." He walks with the two Nexuses when he stops. "He may want proof." he takes the remains of his sword and slices his own arm, and then bleeds on a rock. He smears his blood over a rock. Then he walks on. "Why did he spare us?" Tai says, geeting up. Mimi answers, "Because he isn't evil in truth. Something is making him evil, and it isn't a simple Dark Spiral or Black Gear. I think he was able to break the hold Lucimon had over him when he looked at me." Tai gets up. "What ever the case, we got to get those three Power Nexuses back!!" "You mean two." she says, holding hers. "Wow!! But how do we use them?" Sora says. TK and Kari get up. "Oh, remind me next time that hiding in a building isn't a good idea when they see you go in it." Kari says. TK goes over to Mimi. "That's it? That's what making all that power?!" They look at it. Surrounding the glowing sphere of green light is a green low-cut cuirass breastplate that looks it is already form-fitted for Mimi, and two shoulder plates like Archangemon's shoulder plates, but green with a white trim, the Crest of Martyrdom engraved in the middles, and a yellow-green gem set in it. Under the cuirass is a green and gold plate that looks just like one of Archangemon's forearm plates, but only one of them, and it has the odd symbol engraved on it. Wrapped around the breastplate is a leather belt with a scabbard on it. Wrapped around the top edge of the cuirass is a white vine with gold leaves. On top of the breastplate and the sides of the shoulder plates is a wreath, nay, a tiara of flowers. Flowers of many shapes and sizes make up this tiara, and in the center is a large white lily. Kari says, "It's so pretty." Mimi answers, "I know. And that hologram said it's our means of ending this war altogether." Patamon says, "Maybe we should go to Genai's now. If we have anymore problems like we did before, then we're done for." Tai says, "You're right, Patamon. The sooner we get in our old bodies, the better!!" They head off to Genai's.  
  
The next morning in Justin's home, everyone awoke to the sounds of thrashing and demolition. Everybody runs out to see a mob of digimon thrashing the house. "Okay, what's going on here?" Metzger walks in. "Oh, don't you know? We're foreclosing. The house will be destroyed along with anything else in the house at that time, which includes you." Everyone runs outside to see an army of evil digimon waiting for them. Miyako sees digimon closing in left and right. "Uh, Hawkmon, could you like digivolve or something? We're in something deep." She holds out her D3.  
  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Sentinelmon!!"  
"Sentinelmon Warp Digivolve to Sharukmon!!"  
  
A tall warrior stood where Hawkmon just was. He looks like a suped-up bodybuilder with bronzed and oiled muscles. Two gold wings extended from his back. His head looked like one of those Bird helmets the soldiers of Ra wore in the movie Stargate. On him are a pair of baggy pants, sort of like what Arabian merchants wore, along with the cloth cumberbund-like item they wore over their waists. On a belt under this 'thing,' is a hook that connects to a scabbard that holds a scimitar. On his left arm is a leather forearm guard, and on the right arm is a spring-loaded contraption with a dagger on the end of it. Over his left shoulder is a baldrick holding throwing knives and smoke bombs. He turns to a crowd of Xenozombimon and points his sword at them.   
  
"Baghdad Blaze!!"  
  
The Xenozombimon didn't stand a ghost of a chance. They were quickly made into crispy critters. Sharukmon turns to a group of controlled Drimogemon. He jumps up, spreads his golden wings, and starts a reverse death drop.   
  
"Marauder Sandstorm!!"  
  
It sent them flying high, then plunge to the ground covered in wind burns and cuts and slashes from the sand. Miyako looks around and can't see Lewis or Joe anywhere. She ponders, "Where's Lewis and Joe?" Inside, Joe was ducking behind Lewis. "Now that's low, Joe. Ducking behind a pregnant woman. You should be ashamed." A Skullmeramon jumps in front of them. Lewis blindly grabs a kitchen drawer and scrounges through it. "I'll stop with a trusty... straw? I can't work with a straw!!" He throws the straw away. "How about a.... spatula? No, let's try again." He throws the spatula at Skullmeramon. "I'll make you into digi-dust with this..... potato peeler. Eh, good enough." he shrugs his shoulders and stabs Skullmeramon in the left eye. "Ow, those things hurt. You're mean." Lewis smirks at him and responds, "Mean?! You're calling me mean? All I'm trying to do is protect my babies!!" then Lewis reflects on that remark. "Whoa, Lewis, get a hold of yourself. The estrogen is getting to you. This isn't your body, you're just keeping it warm for when we get this fixed." To lighten the mood, Lewis pokes Skullmeramon's other eye. "Ow!! Now I'm blinded for life, no thanks to you." he blindly swipes at him. He gets angry. Lewis and Joe tip-toe out of the way.  
  
"Metal Fireball!!"  
  
He fries the fridge next to them. "For a blind digimon, he's still a good shot." Joe remarks. Lewis stabs Skullmeramon with the potato peeler and the wound hits a vital area, killing him. Lewis watches him. "Note to self: Potato peelers make great self-defense tools. Have Army issued these as standard issue." Metzger shows up standing in the doorframe. "Wow, I'll write a book: '101 Ways to Kill an Intruder with a Potato Peeler.' Time to end this, fatty." And then, it happens. The mood swings kick in, and he snaps. He lifts Metzger up with one arm and throws him through the front door, with the door closed!! Then he picks him up by his legs and hurls him into the porch beams. He breaks through 3 and half the porch collapses on him. Suddenly he climbs out to see Lewis just standing there. He tries to go but Lewis stands him up and starts throwing jabs at him. With each word he says a word in this line of dialogue, "Don't... Ever... Call... Me... Fatty... Again!! I... Am... Not... Fat..., I... Am... Just... Eight... Months... Pregnant... And... Really..., Really... Pissed... Off!!" and with the word 'Off,' Lewis draws back with his leg and laid the most painful blow ever to Metzger's groin. Everyone just stopped to see where the exremely high pitched screaming is coming from. Miyako and Lilymon stare in horror. Joe grabs his mouth and says, "Oh, I'm going to be so sick!!" Some of the digimon join Joe in the mass vomiting. Finally, Metzger falls back. In a high pitched voice and tears in his eyes, he exclaims, "I didn't sign on for this. I'm out of here. Everyone got a really big ice pack?" He waddles away in agony. "Retreat..." He screams. They start running. Lilymon writes on a notepad, "The key to world peace is kindness, friendship, understanding, and the occasional swift kick to the groin." Sharukmon reverts to Hawkmon. Lilymon says to Lewis, "Calm down. You can't those mood swings get to you. They're all chaotic, and you're personal crest is meant to promote Tranquility. You must make peace with them." Lewis says teary-eyed, "They're so powerful, and all so new." "Try..." He closes his eyes and stays there on his knees. About a minute and a half later, Lewis says, "I..., did it. I can control them again." Suddenly, Lewis's crest glows. He walks over to Justin's mom. "You mind if Justin comes with us for a while. We'll be needing his help." She looks at him and says, "What about my house?" Lewis searches himself and finds Lilymon's check book. "Here's a check for.... hold on." He walks over Lilymon. "How much do we have in checking?" Lilymon says, "It's somewhere around $1.7 million." Lewis goes back to Justin's mom. "A check for $1,100,000. I figure it's just compesation." He starts to walk away when she says, "But the house itself is worth only $260,000!!" "Think of the rest as a 'bonus.' Besides, what am I going to do with that much money anyway besides just letting it stagnate in banks?" Justin's mom says to Justin, "You go with them and help them, but I want to see you back here soon, okay." Justin nods. "Let's go, Fourwheelermon!!"  
  
"Fourwheelermon digivolve to Axlemon!!"  
  
Lewis jumps in. "To Washington!!" Axlemon floors it and zooms down the highway. Watching in the bushes with that icepack he asked for, Metzger phones Gerard. "The little idiots bought it!!" Gerard says, "Good, now we execute Lucimon's plan and Phase 2 at the same time." Metzger says, "Revenge will be sweet. Of course, now I may never have children, but in destroying them all will be attoned for." He starts laughing, then stops. "Oh, my groin...." he falls over in pain.  
  
Meanwhile, the others have gotten to Genai's house. "How did you say this happened?" Tai says, "A Neurosmon came into the Oval Office and attacked us, but Herculeskabuterimon stopped him, and when he did, he energy beam he was using to ensnare our memories became unstable, and when we woke up, we were ourselves mentally, but physically, we were in someone else's body. Could you reverse it?" Genai scrounges about. "It shouldn't be hard. I had a similar problem many years ago, and I made something to fix it." Tai says, "Well, what are you waiting for? Where is it?" Genai gets a blank expression. "I forgot." Everyone falls over in shock. "Well, maybe Mai can find it. She has a better knowledge of the stuff I have around here than I do most of the time." Mai goes to look for the device. Sora asks Genai, "You sure that she can be trusted? I mean, she used to be an Anti-Digidestined, one of our greatest enemies. I'm not sure all of her evil is gone." Genai says, "Trust me, Sora. Her heart is kind now. She has made amends with her past, and wants this all to end like the rest of us." Mimi jumps in, "Well, I don't think it's nice to talk about her like that. I believe her, and I believe Genai. Now, could you tell us about these?" Mimi shows Genai her Power Nexus. "Oh my, where did you get this?" Genai said. "We found them there waiting for us at the Temple of Life. This one has the Crest of Martyrdom on it, along with something else on it." She points out the akward-looking crest. "I can't tell what it is off the bat, but I can tell you that the energy potential of the digimon must be extreme to use this. Even though this is immense power in this sphere, a digimon's Energy Potential, or EP, must reach 1,000,000% when they are at the Terra level to use this. This is what the ancient Atlantis texts say on these." Mimi calls out, "1,000,000% EP!! That's physically impossible!!" Agumon asks, "But how will we know when we have that much power?" Genai takes Tai's EDI. "Simple. There is a feature I neglected to mention to you that is on these EDIs. It's called the 'Digi-Power Analyzer.' It can scan a digital target and show how much life, EP, level, and condition of a digimon. Basically, it's like Izzy's Digimon Analyzer, except it doesn't mention their type, classification, attacks, perks, and it is always up to date. Just point it at a digimon to see the stats." He points it at Agumon. "See, these two numbers represent how much life force a digimon has left. The bottom number shows it in percents, and the top uses a numerical system derived from ancient Atlantic researchers. When both hit zero, the digimon is formatted. But, if it drops below zero, they are annihilated, meaning they are gone forever. Below them is the EP, which is in a percent. It represents how much endurance and power they have in them. Most rested digimon have 40% EP. 45% EP is required for regular digivolution and for Mega to Giga Warp Digivolutions. It takes 60% and more for Warp Digivolution and 75% for Terravolution. See, when they use attacks, it gets depleted slightly, and they also lose some when they take damage, but it regenerates at a random rate. When one of your digimon is at their second to highest or highest level and have 95% or more EP, that's when they use their Omega Attacks. Also, on this Analyzer, there is a list of levels. When the digimon's EP gets to a certain level, a line will go from the EP line and point at the possible levels they can reach, their current level nderlined and the highest one possible flashing. You kids also affect their EP. The energy they get from you causes them to gain masses of energy, and it accelerates their regeneration. That's another reason why you kids are so important. Let me demonstrate." He points it at Agumon. It says he has 67% EP. Next, he uses it on Biyomon. It says she has 72% EP. Then he points it at Patamon. It says he has 68% EP. Finally, he points it at Mimi. It says she has... 187% EP!! He smacks it and says, "Maybe it is possible...." He hands it back to Tai. Mai comes out with the device. "It says here that it only works on two targets at a time." Tai says, "Well, it looks like we'll be playing musical chairs with these bodies." First was Tai being put back in his body. "Woohoo!! No more itchy feathers." Biyomon remarks, "What's so bad about feathers, Tai?" Then, Biyomon got her body back. "Ah, home sweet home." Finally, Agumon was restored to his vassal. "Ah, Pepper Breath, I truly missed thee." Sora sits now in Gomamon's body. "Yay. Now I can go to Sea World and play the 4 PM show." she says sarcastically. Tai comments, "Don't worry, Sora. We'll get you back in your body. Besides, I don't know how long I can stare at Gomamon's ugly mug." She smacks him. "For the time being, it's my ugly mug." "Sorrrry!!" Tai says to her, picking her up. Mimi takes the device. Then she sees a piece of Palacin crystal. "What's this, Genai?" "That is a Palacin crystal. It makes digimon into Paladin digimon." She pockets the shard of Palacin when Genai looks away. She thinks to herself, "I will save you, Golbezmon. Forgive me, Genai." Then she remembers the Nexuses. "We got get those other Nexuses back!!" She suddenly realizes. Everyone runs out.  
  
July 2, 2003: The others arrive back in Washington DC. Lewis makes a beeline for the bathroom. When he comes out, he says, "I have a new-found, and first-hand understanding of what pregnant women go through. My next agenda after all this is to get improved maternity leave legislation on the House floor." He holds his back and as he gets to Izzy, he comes to a realization. "They come out!!" he thinks to himself. He goes up to Izzy. "How you found a way to undo this?!" Izzy says, "Nope. Tentomon and myself have been watching these two." One of the children, Jill, the pure digimon one, now a Tanemon, runs up to Lewis. "Mommy!!" she joyfully calls out. Lewis picks her up and holds her. He says, "I missed you too, Jill." The other child, Kate, pure human, runs in as well and jumps in Joe's lap. "Hello, daddy!!" she calls out, hugging him. Suddenly, she sees something and starts screaming. Lewis asks, "What is it, Kate.... Oh, my..." Suddenly, this behemoth suit of armor walks in. The whirring and flexing of joints and curcuits could be heard in front of them. A face plate opens up on the helmet, revealing Gerard inside this mechanical brute of a suit. "Ah, the Oval Office. I always wanted to sit in here, but I'll settle for destroying you for now." Agent Vicks and Agent Wedge rush in and start shooting, but the bullets ping off the enormous plates. He smacks them through the walls and grabs as many of the others as he can in the cloud of dust. He says to Vicks and Wedge, "If you want to see the next sunrise, I want you to release a report claiming that the President and Vice President are dead, and to have Speaker Finkelton sworn in as President. Got me?!" He runs off and into a digi-port. When the dust clears, Lewis and Fourwheelermon still are remaining. He takes out his EDI. "Stupid fool. He forgot to take Izzy's EDI away from him. What the, this makes no sense?! This says he's on the Moon!! Well, it's all I have to go on." Fourwheelermon says, "And Justin's with them. I must help no matter where they are, but I can't digivolve without him." "Wrong!! Guess what Fourwheelermon? It's time for you to Warp Digivolve!!" Lewis holds out his EDI and his crest glows brown.  
  
"Fourwheelermon Warp Digivolve to Angeaxlemon!!"  
  
"Okay, let's go!!" Lewis says. Angeaxlemon looks at himself. He looks a lot a liquid metal angel with tires and hubs on his shoulders, two exhaust pipes coming out of his clavicles, wheels on his ankles, glowing electric eyes, a face resembling the T-800, and a cockpit on his back. "But how?" he asks himself. Lewis says, jumping into the cockpit, "Later. Right now, we have to save them!!" The cockpit closes. Angeaxlemon spreads his wings, and jets start burning under his feet, exhaust coming from the pipes. "Arming system anti-freeze!!" he says. He blasts off into the sky. "Arming heater unit." he says reaching 100,000 feet. Lewis is sitting in his back yelling, "Oh, the G's!!" and he blasts into the exosphere.  
  
July 3, 2003: Lewis and Angeaxlemon land on the moon. "I see how he got here. He used one of those portable digi-ports, and over there is some sort of base." He runs to the corridor and they enter the airlock. Lewis exits the cockpit after the airlock pressurizes. Angeaxlemon walks in ahead. A Quasarmon, a space-faring Plasma, Nuclear, and Ice Mega digimon, starts for the alarm, but Angeaxlemon cuts him off. His hand transmutates into a sword blade.  
  
"Voltairian Katana!!"  
  
The sword cuts into Quasarmon's shoulder. The shock throws him for a loop. Quasarmon gets up. "Now I smash you!!"  
  
"Cosmic Crash!!"  
  
A furios ball of ice and plasma (Don't try to figure it out) zooms at Angeaxlemon. He leaps up, and he three times the height he normally would due to the low gravity. On his way down, he kicks the ball and sends it back at him. He grabs his arm, and Lewis notices a Dark Spiral below where he was grabbing. "Angeaxlemon, get that spiral off of him!!" Angeaxlemon runs at him, then jumps and closes his wings in front of him.  
  
"Holy Scrapnel!!"  
  
Metallic feathers flew at him when Angeaxlemon opened his wings. They strike him, and weaken the spiral. His chest opens, pistons turn and face forward, they link up, the cockpit raises up, and the pistons extend out the chest and back of Angeaxlemon.  
  
"Piston Blaster!!"  
  
The beam strikes and annihilates the spiral. Quasarmon gets up. Angeaxlemon helps him, then says, "Sorry for beating you up like that, but we had to get that Dark Spiral off of you." Quasarmon says to him, "Well, thanks for that." Lewis asks, "What is this place?" Quasarmon says, "Why, I haven't the foggiest, but I do know it has to do with something called 'Project Early Retrieval.' Has something to do with some comet." Lewis says, "That's it!! They plan to get NeoApocalymon back now, and they're using Earth's moon as a base of operations. They must have something that can melt or break the comet..... Ohhh, uhhhhh....." Lewis bows over in pain, holding his stomach. He is in great pain. "Oh, no.... It's a month too soon." Quasarmon asks, "What's wrong?" Lewis yells, "My wife's water just broke!!" "This isn't a good time!!" he yells to the gut. Quasarmon asks, "Okay, this is odd. Let me help you." he holds him up by throwing Lewis's arm over his neck. They rush down the hall to find the main chambers, where a mess of evil digimon, and Gerard, are. "Ah, I knew I forgot something. Get them, but bring the Nymph here alive!!" Angeaxlemon yells to Lewis, "Run!!" Lewis starts running and falls off a platform. He is in pain and tries to make Lilymon's wings to work. "I really need you four to work, like NOW!!" Suddenly, just before going smack on the steel floor, they start working and he glides over the floor. Gerard though, stops him in his tracks. "For some reason, Lucimon wants you alive, but I don't know why." He tries to grab him, but he is much more agile than Gerard in that suit. "Gerard, you may be stronger and more powerful than me in that suit, but I'll always be faster than you!!" his crest starts glowing. He kicks him and punches him over and over before he can realize what's going on. Gerard is pushed back. "Hah, you're a gnat compared to me!!" he rips a console out from a wall and hurls it at Lewis, but he just dodges it like it were a dodgeball. Then he surprises Gerard again and kicks him off the platform. He crashes into the floor. "That's that.... WHAT!!" Gerard's suit flies up. "You didn't think it'd be that easy. Sure, you may have damaged a few systems, but I'm a 18 inch thich Megadigizoid suit, with turbo jets!!" He flies at him, but Lewis flies to the side, evading him.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The shot blows out his jets, causing him to smack into the wall. Then another pain hits, and Lewis starts to fall. Gerard runs up to him. "Now, you are mine." Then, an explosion rips through the wall, and there is Justin, Miyako, Joe, Lilymon, and Izzy standing there in space suits. Raijinkabuterimon flies out from behind them. "Quick, Lewis, here's you a suit!!" Daedalusmon follows. "We'll take care of this army!!!" Daedalusmon calls out. Angeaxlemon is arriving.  
  
"Voltarian Katana!!"  
  
Suddenly, he is hit in the back. "Stupid metal angel." A voice is heard behind him. It's Abyssmon!! Justin says, "There's something that I can do!!" Lewis says, "Feel the Unity in you. Now, reach out to Angeaxlemon with it." Justin tears up and runs to him. "You can stop this loser!!" His D3 flashes.  
  
"Angeaxlemon Warp Digivolve to Dymaxiomon!!"  
  
When the light clears, he looks like a Borg drone from Star Trek, but with white angel wings, the same two exhaust pipes that he had as Angeaxlemon, and shocks and a wheel in place of legs. Izzy looks him up. "He's Dymaxiomon, a Giga level Android Archangel. He uses the power of the Sun to amplify his attacks. His most powerful attack are his Divine Nanobots, which attack their foes with Plasma bolts on the miniture and microscopic levels." Justin's jaw gapes. "I did that!!" Dymaxiomon revs up.  
  
"Carbon-60 Turrets!!"  
  
The exhaust pipes bend and face forward, and they start glowing. He fires out shot after shot of geodesic mortars, which explode violently on Abyssmon. He just sits there laughing. Dymaxiomon attacks again.  
  
"Buckminster's Corona!!"  
  
A geodesic sphere made of plasma and wielding light within gathers over Dymaxiomon's head. He grabs it, starts to spin, and slings it at him. It still can't take him out. "Hah, ha, ha, ha!! Imbesol. You don't have the power to beat me!!"  
  
"Etheral Plague!!"  
  
A mist of black gas surrounds Dymaxiomon, and the gas starts weakening him. Raijinkabterimon and Daedalusmon come by after wiping out the army and hit Abyssmon from the back. "How dare you interfere!!" he smacks them back. Justin runs to Dymaxiomon. "You can't that plague stop you. You're stronger that that evil. I'm staying here to make sure you are okay." Dymaxiomon says, "But, he can destroy you easily." "I don't care. I'm sticking with you, no matter what. Remember, united we stand!!" Suddenly, Justin's Crest of Unity glowed the brightest brown, and Dymaxiomon started glowing. "I won't leave you, Dymaxiomon!!"  
  
"Dymaxiomon Terravolve to...."  
  
A ball of Brown Light engulfs the two of them. They both start glowing and spin around faster and faster. Suddenly, they collide in a brilliant flash. When the flash clears, a figure with the shocks and tire of Dymaxiomon and the body and armor, minus the helmet, of Seraphimon was created. The armor is gold with silver trim instead of blue. Ten gold exhaust pipes line his back. A targeting monocle covers his left eye. His right forearm is two massive cannons with miniguns and spikes attached all around those cannons. A fuel cap with 'Unleaded Fuel Only' engraved on it appears on the right side on his waist. Wires run down from the bottom of his jaw to his arms. Six wings, two of which have cybernetic implants in them, spread out from his back. The left forearm plate rises up to reveal two missile launcher. Sheathed around his waist is a sword. In the middle of the chest plates, the Crest of Unity is burned in. He pulls out a blazing sword and holds it high. He revs his internal motor and fires spews out of his exhaust pipes as a holy light shines upon him.  
  
"DieselSeraphimon, United we Stand!!"  
  
Izzy sees the light clear and asks, "Where's Justin?" DieselSeraphimon says to him in a voice a combination of Dymaxiomon's and Justin's, "We are now one." Izzy scans him. "This is DieselSeraphimon, a Terra digimon, and not a normal level in Fourwheelermon's evolution. He is the result of Justin willingly Jogressing with Dymaxiomon. He is a Android Seraph, and he is a master of Plasma, Light, Life, and Time." Abyssmon says, "Jogression. That's new, but it won't help you!!" He charges him when DieselSeraphimon revs up and zooms by him, then turns and draws his sword.  
  
"Testament of Time!!"  
  
He freezes time temporarily and strikes him 7 times with his flaming sword. "Now, time to show you what it means to mess with us!!" DieselSeraphimon says.  
  
"Flames of Fusion!!"  
  
He starts spinning wth his start out and it flings plasma balls everywhere. Abyssmon is overwhelmed and is thrown through a pair of doors. Abyssmon says, "You shall pay for this wound!!" holding his chest.  
  
"Corruption Absolute!!"  
  
A wall of evil surrounds DieselSeraphimon. He tries to knock it down, but it starts draining his strenght. But then, he raises his right arm.  
  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
  
He fires the cannons and miniguns, and shells and bullets of light shatter the wall and destroy Abyssmon's legs. "One day, you shall pay for this!!" He creates a mist of evil smoke and disappears in the confusion. DieselSeraphimon drives back to the control room. In the control room, Joe brings in the kids and Miyako calls out, "Let's blow this place!!" Suddenly, Gerard gets up. "I think not." he hits a button, turning on a cannon-like object, which fires out a beam of solar light. "In minutes, NeoApocalymon will be free once again, and there's nothing you can do about it." He grabs Lewis, who is racked in pain and sweating. "Now, to complete the mission." Jill screams, "No!! Don't hurt mommy!!" and she starts glowing.  
  
"Tanemon digivolve to Palimon!!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!!"  
  
She whacks the controls and fries them, causing the cannon to de-stabilize. "You brat!! You don't know what you just did!! That's going to overload, killing us all!!" Raijinkauterimon flies by and smacks Gerard in the back with his tail and makes Gerard release Lewis. Joe runs and grabs him. DieselSeraphimon grabs everyone but the children and Lewis up and flies toward the roof. Lewis hobbles over to Raijinkabuterimon. "Quickly, children. Get in Raijinkabuterimon's mouth. He will get you home." "We're not leaving you!!" the children say, and they try to drag her in with them, but to no avail. Finally, Daedalusmon helps him in. "Go, now!!" Daedalusmon says. Raijinkabuterimon closes his mouth and follows DieselSeraphimon up. DieselSeraphimon holds his cannon up.  
  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
  
He blasts a hole in the roof, sucking out the air and them. DieselSeraphimon and Raijinkabuterimon fly from the moon base at high velocities. Back at the base, Daedalusmon had gotten out when he is jumped by Gerard. "Not only damage proof, but has its own self-contained air supply!! Now to make you pay for your actions!!" He punches him, and with the pneumatic strenght enhancers, it HURTS. Daedalusmon bounces off the lunar surface and lands in a crater. He activates his turbines and flies up the craterside. Gerard waits for him and decks him before he can react. "See, I can sit here and wait you out. All that has to happen is for you to de-digivolve, and I win, because the cold void will kill you for me." But remember, sound doesn't travel in space, so Daedalusmon never heard that. He gets back up and attacks.  
  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
  
The feathers just float there, and then fall. Gerard slaps his forehead. Daedalusmon remembers, "Hey, moron!! No air means no flying feathers!! Oh, yeah, these things explode!!" He runs away as explosion after explosion goes off where he was. He pulls out his axe. Gerard jumps up and kicks him in mid-air. Daedalusmon goes flipping over the surface before touching the surface again. Daedalusmon charges his axe.  
  
"Daedalus Huscarl!!"  
  
The attack sends Gerard spaceward toward the base. Daedalusmon thinks, "That's going to blow any time now. Time to get out of here!!" He activates the turbines and flies off the moon. Gerard starts to fiddle with the portable digi-port. "Work, you piece of junk!! Work!!" Suddenly, he looks down and sees the base going up. "This won't result in anything good at all." he says, as the PDP (As I'll call the portable digi-port from now on) activates. The explosion hits the port as he goes in, and it de-stablizes. Gerard is blown into a dimensional limbo. "Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" are his last words. The digimon race back to Earth as quickly as possible.  
  
While all that fun stuff was going on atop the moon, the others journeyed back to Overlord HQ, and Matt and Araiya have cut their vacation short to help them. "Wow, I can't believe you were in Biyomon's body for a day, Tai!!" Matt is laughing at their story. Biyomon smacks Matt upside the head. "Why does everyone think it's a crime to be in my body?!" Tai and Matt shut up. "See. This should have been an educational experience." Biyomon gloats. "Besides, it could be worse!!" she says, pointing at Sora. "Hah ha. Very funny." Sora sarcastically utters. Kari says, "We're here, but nobody attacking us." Matt says, "Of course. They think you're dead." They continue on until they reach the front gate, where they spot two Darklichemon guarding the gate. "It's now or never guys. We got to get those other two Power Nexuses back before Lucimon figures out how to destroy them. Let's do it!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF MARTYRDOM!!"  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!"  
"THE SHARD OF ZEAL!!"  
  
"Dryadsapia Terravolve to Gaiasapia, Avenger of Martyrs!!"  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Biyomon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"Patamon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Salamon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
"Andromon Terravolve to ThorXaviomon, Asgard's Champion!!"  
  
They rush the Darklichemon. "Oh no!!" They get shredded. Paladingreymon busts down the doors. "Let's split up. Mimi, myself, Archangewomon, and ThorXaviomon will go this way; Patriotaviamon, DaoGarurumon, and Gabrielmon, will go that way." Paladingreymon says. They split up and head down the seperate corridors. Sora's group encounters Metzger and his group. "Man, I think I'll have to ice it again. You!! What are you doing here?" Guards rush out. Metzger runs bo-legged away. Patriotaviamon pulls out her rifle and loads it.  
  
"Rifle of Lexington!!"  
  
It blasts out a fireball that sweeps down the hall and wipes out the guards. "Pushovers." The alarm turns on. Meanwhile, the others are fighting a horde of troops, but like the others, are easy to beat for them. "Is it just me, or are Lucimon's troops getting easier and easier to beat?" Tai says. They break into the main chambers, surprising Lucimon and Chaosmon. "Golbezmon, you said they were dead. You lie, and I hate liars, except me!! Now you have one more chance. Kill them now!!" Golbezmon pulls out his sword and jumps into the air.  
  
"Edge of Zeus!!"  
  
He misses Paladingreymon. he stands up.  
  
"Meganuke!!"  
  
He waves his hand and nuclear blasts appear all over Archangewomon. She slides across the ground. Mimi yells, "Golbezmon, I know you're not really evil. Why do you attack us?" All Golbezmon says is, "Because my master ordered it." He turns to ThorXaviomon. "I promised we'd finish that fight. Now we do it. Bahamut Breath!!" He fries the outer hull of ThorXaviomon's upper right leg. ThorXaviomon attacks back.  
  
"Flaming Herald!!"  
  
Golbezmon blocks the attack with his sword, and now they are in a tense swordfight. ThorXaviomon ends the fight by kicking him in the gut, then doing an uppercut with his left arm still doing the Flaming Herald attack. The castle starts to burn. Paladingreymon & Archangewomon start attacking Lucimon, and Chaosmon slips away during the melee.  
  
"Sphere of Life!!"  
"Halo of Light!!"  
  
Lucimon is bombarded and yells, "It burns!!" He kicks them into a wall and flees fromthe room. Mimi runs over to Golbezmon. "Please remember... You saved my life when you could of killed me. You have good in you yet, and you are your own digimon. You don't have to obey that demon. Remember." He closes his eyes. He gets flashbacks of what happened, and those emotions rush over him once more. "We must get those Nexuses back." Mimi pulls the Palacin shard from her pouch on her belt. "Here. Take it. It'll help you. It'll help you find the true good in your heart, and give you the power to fight Lucimon on your own." She hands him the Palacin. "I have done so much evil, and now you wish to forgive me?" Golbezmon says. Mimi responds, "I'm just that type of person." Golbezmon grasps it. Light beams all throughout him. Evil vanishes from him. "I'm growing stronger!!"  
  
"Golbezmon Terravolve to Cecimon!!"  
  
Standing where Golbezmon was, is a Paladin is light gold full-body armor, a white cape with a collar that stands up to his ears, a golden sword, white gauntlets and medieval leather boots, and silverish-white spiked hair like that of Matt or Gohan from DBZ. He says, "We got Nexuses to save!!" Tai asks, "Where did you get the Palacin?" Mimi says, "Well, I kind of stole it from Genai." "WHAT?! But why?" Mimi answers, "As you just saw, Golbezmon was not really evil, and I just let him sit here in an eternity of servitude to the Overlords. I had to do something." Tai says, "Well, maybe Genai will understand why you did it. Right now, we got to stop Lucimon!!" They charge outside to see him with the two Nexuses and a pouch over his shoulder. "Hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! You'll never see these Nexuses again!!" Before he can fly off, a ball of light hits him. "I hereby bring an end to the Overlord threat now. Give us the Power Nexuses and you will not have to harmed. I do not to take them by force." Cecimon says. "So, it looks like you were a traitor after all, Golbezmon." "It's Cecimon now, and I will restore justice to what you made chaotic." Lucimon smirks. "Wow, now you think you can beat me. Well, let's go, big boy."  
  
"Demon Wing!!"  
  
He blasts into Cecimon hard. Cecimon counters with a sword slash, then he raises his sword upwards.  
  
"Consecrated Thunderbolt!!"  
  
The bolt of lightning fries Lucimon, whom did not expect such resistance. The Power Nexuses fall out of the pouch and Cecimon catches and puts them behind a rock. "Here's something to remember me by!!"  
  
"Flames of Acheron!!"  
  
He is ignited by black flames. "Now, to end this!!" he yells.  
  
"Ninth Circle!!"  
  
Cecimon is trapped i the ring of tortured souls, cold fire, and invisible demons. He is being thrashed in the circle. Mimi tries to run in to pull him out, but a field of darkness propels her back. "No, Cecimon!!" He looks at her, bleeding. "Be brave, young one. Let your heart free, and do not worry for me. My time has arrived, I have fought my foe and lost. I will never truly die, as long their are other living beings who cherish their lives and fight to uphold the principles of it. I leave this place now." He points to the rock. "What... you need.... is behind those.... rocks." He disintegrates. Mimi has a single tear in her eye as she sits there on her knees. Tai runs to the rock and gets the Nexuses. "No, the Nexuses!! Get them, Chaosmon!!" Mimi stands up and holds her hand up. Chaosmon is stopped in his tracks. "You will do no such thing!! I will stand and fight for what's right. To let you have the Nexuses would doom the Digital World and my world both, and that I can't allow." Her Power Nexus emits a light that changes her EDI. Instead of ten little triangles surrounding the screen, it becomes eighteen, each with a crest on it, and the top triangle is the largest and has the odd new crest on it. Also, her EDI now has her Terra Crest on the right of the triangle and her original Crest of Sincerity of the left. The Crests of Courage, Martyrdom, Sincerity, Honor, Light, Friendship, Knowledge, Truth, Liberty, Love, Innocence, Hope, Trust, Reliability, and Devotion were glowing on the EDI. All that were left not glowing were Tranquility, Zeal, and that weird new one. She started glowing like when she self-destructed in Chapter 1. White light beamed down upon the island. Tai scans her using the Digi-Power Analyzer (DPA for short.). "Her power is off the charts. She's at 890,000% EP!!" Mimi hovers before Lucimon. "You and NeoApocalymon are true evils who must attone for your crimes. We are that force that will bring back the light. Cecimon did not deserve to die, nor did all those humans you killed, or all those before this time you killed. Their blood is on your hands, and now I shall restore the Light of Life to them!!" The Crest of Zeal glows now. Tai yells over the high pitch coming from the light. "960,000% EP!!" Lucimon says, "Oh, what have we done!! Her power is extrordinary!! Chaosmon, again, attack her!!" Chaosmon leaps at her. "Prepare to meet your end, First Terra!!" Chaosmon yells. She looks at him.  
  
"Omega Green: Seed Grenades!!"  
  
She hurls a single seed and annihilates him in milliseconds as though he were a rookie. Lucimon shakes his head in disbelief. "No!! It's impossible!!" "Now, for you, Lucimon!!" Lucimon runs and jumps from the island. "Abandon base!!" He yells to his men. They start leaping and flying off the island. The kids' digimon airlift them off the island. Tai screams, "997,500% EP!!"  
  
"Omega Green: Rain of Blossoms!!"  
  
She holds her sword up, and the blossoms gather in her sword. Then she points the sword down, and a beam of white light strikes the island, fracturing it with light, and then it explodes in millions of fragments in a ball of light. Kari uses her digital camera to get a picture of this, and Mimi. The light causes a shockwave across the land and sea around where the island once was and spread for over a hundred miles, dooming those who jumped. Only those who flew were spared, including Lucimon. Mimi joined them shortly, not glowing anymore. Tai goes, "Whoa, Mimi, you nearly activated that thing!! I wonder what would of happened if had of activated that?" Mimi says, flying beside him, "I don't know. I barely even understand how that worked? I mean, it felt like it was something in my heart and also partly what Cecimon said to me, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure how to re-create it either." Matt says, "Well, we got what we came for. Onward, back to Washington, DaoGarurumon!!" They fly back to their digi-port. Lucimon sits below, out of sight. He says, "She is more than ever before. We'll have to be extra careful from now on." Metzger is with him. "I suggest we temporarily drop out of sight, sir." "Good idea. But we will come out ahead. We already have insiders, and by next year, they will be our ultimate agents." He starts laughing.  
  
Back in Washigton, the others have gotten Lewis to the hospital, where they find out that Lilymon's body has induced labor. Lewis says, "You sure? I mean, they're a month early!!" The nurse says, "Yeah, honey, they're coming." Lewis says to himself, "Oh, crap." He gets a flashback to the first two children. Lilymon grabs his hand and breaks it, and her yelling, "Oh, geez, this hurts!!" and himself falling to his knees in agony, meekly whispering with tears in his eyes, "Help me...." Then him trying to get her to release his hand with him saying, "I feel your pain, OH GOD I FEEL YOUR PAIN!!" and she grabs his other hand. The flashback ends. "Oh, this is going to hurt." As he is put into the room and prepped, he says to Joe, "Be sure they get me an epideral." The nurses don't hear him, but Joe does. Secret Service guys come down to the room after a half hour. An hour later, Lewis asks Joe through the pain, "Where's my epideral?" "What epideral?" he says, with a grin. "Where's the drugs? I want my drugs!! This is the worst pain I have ever felt, and probably ever will feel!!" Joe thinks through his head, "Finally, I get the last laugh. Hah!! This'll teach him to not call me a wuss anymore." He says with a smirk, "But, honey, I thought you wanted to have a natural child birth. I thought you didn't like drugs." Lewis's face turns red. "Come here, Joe." He leans over smiling at him in victory. Big mistake. He grabs his hand, and watches through Lilymon's eyes him crushing his own hand with one hand, the bones cracking so loud they could be heard across the room. He falls to his knees in tears. "I WANT MY DAMN EPIDERAL NOW!!" he yells, crushing it harder and harder. He weakly calls out, "Doctor.... I think we'll be taking that epideral now." He walks over and checks Lewis's condition. "I'm sorry. You're too late. You're fully dilated. The drug window has closed." Lewis screams in pain, "Well, open it!!" "Sorry I can't." "Punch it out, throw a brick in it, I don't care. I want some drugs!!" The doctor just says, "I'm sorry. It's just too late." Lewis turn his attention. She pulls Joe over to him, with enough to dislocate the shoulder. "YOU!!" He yells, gritting his teeth, covered in sweat. All Joe can do is yell in pain from the dislocated shoulder and the broken hand, which Lewis is still holding. The others come in to watch. Izzy is still outside when he gets a message from Genai. "Greetings, Izzy. Have the others arrived yet?" Suddenly, the others get there. Tai says, "Those secret service guys told us you'd be here. Matt's dad drove us here." Matt's dad says, "Well, I was on my way here anyway. I mean, I got my camera and how often do you get first dibbs on video footage of the children of a world leader? If I get this, Matt and me will never have to worry any more bills for quite a while." Matt looks at him, "Very funny, dad." Genai says, "Good. It seems that you were able to wipe a good portion of Lucimon's forces, from what I heard." Araiya says, "A good portion?! That's an understatement!! Mimi here destroyed Chaosmon in one hit and then blew Lucimon's flying island to kingdom-kum in a brilliant beam of light. All of his cronies who couldn't fly became Digi-Atoms!! All because of that little Nexus." Mimi finishes, "But I never truly used it. I never reached the power requirements to use it. All I did was use two of my attacks." Genai answers, "I know, but it was the existing power in you that made you so strong. But if you that powerful and you still hadn't used it, then imagine the power when you do finally use it. You must be able to use that power responsibly." Izzy says, "Well, Genai, I hate to break this up, but Lewis is giving birth to Lilymon's children." Genai scratches his head. "Huh?" Tai answers, "He was one of those whom had their memories swapped." Genai says, "I won't delay you any longer, but I do warn you. Don't switch Lewis back just yet. If we were to leave that body in the trauma he's in now, it could serious brain damage, so I would lay off the brain zapping for a week or so. Hey, my tea's done. Gotta go." The message screen goes off. Izzy says, "Well, Sora, You're in luck. At least you can switch out of that body and get a human body again, until we can you get back your own." Sora says, "Yipee!!" Gomamon says, "What's she so happy about?" Izzy fries the two and Gomamon is back in his old body. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Gomamon mentions. Matt's dad asks, "Where's Lilymon's room?" Izzy says, "It's on the third floor. Room 3928 if I'm right." They rush up.  
  
Hours go by, and Lewis is in great pain, and Joe is too, because he is black and blue, has multiple broken bones, and he has been thrown into the wall six times. "Okay, you can stop now. I get the point." he says in a stupor. The others try to pry him loose, but Lewis's unyielding grip holds him in place. Joe says, "It's okay. After a while you get used to the throbbing pain." The nurse says, "Push." and the grip tightens. "Oh, who am I kidding. Make it stop!!" Finally, Lewis releases him and pushes. "One more!!" the nurse says. He strains, and then it's all over. The babies are out. Nurses rush over with a stretcher and lift Joe up. "I want the finest care you can give me." He looks at Lewis. "I should of got you those drugs, but I payed the price for wanting to get even." Kari asks, "Get even for what?" Joe says, "For thinking I'm a wuss." Lewis comments, exhausted, "I don't think you're a wuss at all. What I don't like about you is your eternal pessimism. THAT'S why I don't like you. You need to stop being so paranoid. Oh, that's another thing." Joe says, "Oh, okay. I never have liked you either." They cart him away. Lilymon says, "It's so odd to watch yourself give birth to your own children." Matt says, "Admit it. You're just glad you didn't go through all that." Lilymon just nods her head and goes, "Uh huh." The nurses cut the cords and clean them off. "They're both girls, but they don't look entirely human." A nurse says. They resemble Lilymon with her thorny green hair, leafy wings, and her skin complexion, but have human eyes and face (Which includes a nose), and traits related to Lewis, like heightened awareness. Another says, "Let's see here. Date of birth is July 4th, 2003. Um, okay, we need some names." Lilymon says, holding the larger girl. "She has the face of an Angel." Lewis says, "We'll name her Angel then, Angel Justina Wick." Lewis is holding the other. "You shall be Holly Madison Wick." The nurses write this down, then obtain footprints and fingerprints from the babies to put on their birth certificates. "Agnet Vicks, bring in my other children so they see their new sisters." Lewis says. Sora shudders in horror. She has a vision of a great catastrophe looming in near future, and that name rings in her ears, Holly. Yet, with these images, there's also a beacon of hope associated with her. "What does it mean? Why do I have these visions now?" The vision ends and Lewis & Lilymon's other two girls come in. Jill asks, "Can I see her?" Lewis goes, "Okay." And leans over to help Jill see Holly. She eans over with her finger out. Holly grabs her finger, then this ominous glow of red light came from her eyes and Holly bites Jill's finger. "Ow, my root. Mommy, the baby bit me!!" The area around the wound turns black for a second, then the darkness disappears. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be okay. Let's just sit here and enjoy this moment." He holds Holly and a tear of joy runs down his face and lands on Holly's forehead.  
  
Back in the Digital World, Lucimon was furious over the passing events. "I can't believe that bungling human Rookpiedmon used not only messed up our plan to free NeoApocalymon, but now he's locked away in a dimensional limbo!! Our moon base destroyed, a severely injured Abyssmon, a dead Chaosmon, and now we have lost our base of operations!!" Metzger says to him, "But remember, today is July 4th, one of the Prophecized Days." Lucimon says, "You know, through all this chaos, I forgot. Not all is lost!! Our ultimate weapons have just been created!!" A Ragnarokmon lackey says, "You also still have these, master." He hands him a safe. Abyssmon suggests, "Also, just because we lost the Earth's moon doesn't mean we can't plan for the Digidestined's destruction on this world's moon." Lucimon lights up. "That's it!! The ultimate hiding place until we can develop our master plan and our leader returns. To the MOON!!"  
  
What are these 'Ultimate Weapons' Lucimon speaks of? What will Lucimon do on the Digital Moon? What's in the safe? What will the Nexuses do once they are activated? Find out in First Terra Chapter 11: Dark Christmas-The Return of Evil!! (Chapter 11 begins on December 13, 2004, and includes the 02 Digidestined.)  
  
Note: If this chapter wasn't up to par, well it's because I've been thinking more about Chapter 11 than Chapter 10. It will be great!! Well, now that you read this, I'd like to mention some other great Fan Fiction series now, located at http://www.gamerzportal.com/TFArchive/Digimon. One is "Digimon Zero 3", by Taichi, or now Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. This one also deals with post-Mega digimon and involves a consortium of the greatest Evil Digimon of all time, along with new ones. Another is called "A New Evil," the author being Digi Crazy Mimi. This one involves a deeper role of the Digidestined in the thick of things. Within the Digidestined are Angelics and Star Warriors, which are a great idea to add to any story. A lot like Mimi being the First Terra in my series. Finally, one the all-out best is "The Last Digidestined" by M2J2too. This involves a character, Teresa, caught in a confusing situation, where Ken wants her dead, and all she has at this time are two Infant digimon. It's more of a psychological plot. It takes place, if I remember right, in 02, or it a little after? Oh well, these are great other series to read as well. 


	11. Dark Christmas-The Return of Evil

First Terra  
  
Ch. 11: Dark Christmas - The Return of Evil  
  
Prologue: Now the really ominous stuff starts.  
  
Now to recap and fill you in on the events that passed during the 17 month void, here's Tai.  
"We were enjoying a needed summer break at the White House when this mind-stealing digimon called Neurosmon broke past security and tried to steal our memories. Izzy and Tentomon came in and caught him in time to stop him, but by doing so fried his mind stealing beam and ended putting everyone's memories and consciousness back in the wrong bodies. It was totally messed up, and to top things off, Genai needed some of us to go to the Digital World to investigate an unnatural power source that could be vital in our war. We drew lots and Mimi, Sora, TK, Kari, and myself went to the Digital World. Meanwhile, a shapeshifter digimon inpersinated TK's mom and learned of our situation. He was a member of a group of political and government officials seeking to oust Lewis called 'The Consortium.' They rigged TK's mom's car to run off into the Potomic River, but she was awake long enough to hear their plan and escaped safely. The Consortium leader, Speaker of the House Jay Finkelton, sent an intern to trick the others into a trap they had set for them in Mississippi, where Anti-Digimon protesters and White Supremecists had gathered for a convention. They were running for their lives when a new kid with a vehicle-like digimon came and scared them off. They met him and found out how he got his D3, Digiegg, and Tag and Crest. While they met him, we found these neat things called 'Power Nexuses,' which are rumored to produce an unnatural superlevel, but we were in deep trouble when Chaosmon and Golbezmon attacked. Gabrielmon & Archangewomon were able to chase off that bozo but didn't have the strenght to combat Golbezmon. He very nearly killed us all if it wasn't for Mimi's Sincerity reaching into him, showing his true self, at least temporarily. He took two of the Nexuses and split. We got to Genai's and he had a device to reverse the effects of Neurosmon's attack. While we were there, Mimi stole a Palacin shard, hoping to reveal the good in Golbemon's heart. Back on Earth, Gerard had also learned of what was going on and used a new and improved version on that pneumatic power armored hulk suit from the future to abduct many of the others and holding them hostage, threatening to kill them and the agents if they didn't make Speaker Finkelton President. Lewis, stuck in Lilymon's body, which was also eight months pregnant, was unable to help without the efforts of the new digimon in his Mega level of Angeaxlemon. They sneaked aboard their secret base, which was on the Moon. With the help a digimon they freed from one of those Dark Spirals, they freed everyone. They fought the army of evil digimon, and then Abyssmon arrived. Angeaxlemon became Dymaxiomon, an Android Archangel, and then when when he was hurt very badly, Justin, the new kid, used the power of his Crest of Unity to save Dymaxiomon and Jogress with him to become DieselSeraphimon. He severely wounded Abyssmon and then we escaped, but Gerard wasn't ready to quit. He kept Daedalusmon on the Moon and fought him, and Gerard was creaming him until Daedalusmon used his axe to throw him out of the way, and fled into space. Gerard's PDP turned on at a bad time, and the explosion from the moon base ruptured the rift and banished him to an eternal dimensional limbo. Matt and Araiya joined up with us to help get the Power Nexues back from Lucimon. We met him and Golbezmon in his control room. Golbezmon attacked us, but Mimi refused to fight him and instead delved deep into his heart and brought out his goodness. He took the Palacin shard she gave him and became Cecimon, a Terra level Paladin digimon. He fought Lucimon and lost, but he got us our Nexuses back. Before he died, he told Mimi to always treasure her life, and fight for the freedom, kindness, and warmth that only good and life could ever have. Then her heart started to embrace the other crests' meanings, and very nearly reached this superlevel, and then she annihilated Chaosmon and Lucimon's flying island in one fell swoop. Later, when we got home, we found out that Lewis & Lilymon's babies were being born. They were born okay, but Lewis never felt so pain in his whole life, and Joe felt it along with him. Joe revealed why he resents Lewis, and Lewis the same. Boy, I'm glad that's over."  
  
"We cleared up that whole body mess a few weeks after the two new children were born. Lewis, after we did it, was actually kind of sad leaving his wife's body. The estrogen in her body must have went to his brain. Now it is December, and over in America, Lewis and them are preparing for the Christmas season after winning a second term, which has enfuriated Congress. Izzy is still busy trying to figure what the Power Nexuses are and how they work. He is also examining a picture that Kari took with her digital camera. It shows Mimi hanging in the sky, but her shadow, and a reflection off of a metallic shard in the picture show something else is in her place, an angelic being, hovering there in the sky, with feathers, flowers, and leaves flying around her. We don't know what it means yet. Sora's dreams have stopped, and she has had regular nights' sleep from now on. Matt has just come off a tour with his band, and Joe is in school now. I myself am beginning to have these feelings for Mimi, yet she doesn't notice my subtle acts and messages. Miyako told us about five months ago that she and the other new digidestined should arrive, and she was right. Right now, Miyako has given TK and Kari a guideline of events and do's and don'ts, so that they don't get dragged into our problems. Ken also has resurfaced, and things went as she planned they would (Except Ken didn't take Tai's Agumon, he took a different one, the Andromon is Full Metal City was not the one they knew, and they never meet Mimi.), and now they have beaten Ken and are trying to fight a mysterious evil woman who is controlling the insect digimon. But recently, a new comet has been spotted in the sky, getting closer. Our worst fear may be coming true."  
  
Date: Friday, December 18th, 2004. A NASA analyst reports to his superior. "Uh, remember that comet we spotted a few months ago?" His superior nods his head. "Well, it's here, and it's heading for Europe!!" His superior yells, "WHAT!!" The guy says, "Sorry to be so late. It's this inferior equipment. Congress cut our budget, AGAIN!!" His superior goes, "Cheap tighwads. Triangulate the location of where it will hit and make the arrangements to notify who you have to. If it hits a populated area, what destruction that thing would cause." Another guy runs on. "Chief, you won't believe this, but the comet just changed course and is heading right for Paris. ETA: 3 minutes." The control supervisor slams his fist down and yells, "DAMN!!"  
  
In the comet, a dark force awakens. "I am... alive!!" a distinct laugh could be heard. "I, NeoApocalymon, have returned, and I shall play for keeps this time!!" NeoApocalymon sees the city of Paris speeding towards him. He smirks and cups his hands around his mouth. "Get out of my way!!" People below are screaming in terror, hopeless trying to flee. The comet smashes down the Eiffel Tower, then crashes into Notre Dame catthedral, leveling it. The shockwave from the crash wipes out the rest of the city, along with 99% of the population. NeoApocalymon stands up, hidden by flames. The fires shift and you can see his face. He says ominously, "Sanctuary." He walks through the fire and ruin, seeing all the charred skeletons and corpses. He is without his armor, wearing a leather trencoat and and an all-black body suit, and none of his polyhedrons orbit him. A survivor reaches out and asks for help. NeoApocalymon says to him, "Here. Let me help you." He draws his sword and kills him in cold blood. He listens to the solemn silence. "Ah, all is void. The deafening silence is so, pleasing. This, oblivion, pleases me. Like it was before the Big Bang that sparked this horrid universe, I shall restore this realm to it's true form, and then I shall have true power. What was I to think that a simple planet of meaningless creatures would satisfy me. I want this!! Absolute rule. Absolute Power!! Absolute OBLIVION!!" He walks off into the distance, through the fires. Then he stops. "But wait.... Those digidestined were my undoing before.... I must do this is secret, until I am ready to reveal my master plan. I must regroup with Lucimon and finish the Prophecy. But how?" He hears a radio that is still on. Its trasmission is choppy, but it says, "Wars in Eastern Europe.... Rebel Forces..... Currently Rumored to be Hiding on the Other Side of Digi-Port..... Yugosalv Officials Seek....... Restore Order.................................." the radio loses its signal. "There is my answer." He flies off to Yugoslavia.  
  
Back in Washington, Lewis is walking down a sidewalk with Secret Service all around him, including Agent Vicks. Lewis is dressed in his old fare, being his white shirt with khaki shoulders and green bands on the ends of the sleeves, jean shorts, and his traditional sandals; which he never parts with. They are all carrying presents, wearing coats and shivering. Lewis though is not even fazed by the 30 degree air. Lewis says, "Do you think that this time of year is so taxing. I mean, the crowds, the corporate marketing, the traffic, it all just takes away from the real meaning of it all. The time with our family. The warmth and love of this special time. It's the best corporate holiday of the year!!" One of the agents says, isn't this supposed to be a Chri....." Lewis interrupts, "Trust me, it's corporate. Suddenly, the paparazzi and news reporters swarm. "Oh, crap. The media. Run!!" The secret service book it to the car, but Vicks and Lewis are behind, trying to clear a path through the cameramen. "Vicks, remind me? Why did I run for office again?" Vicks says, "So rip those Congressional bastards a new one?" Lewis shrugs his shoulders and says, "Close enough." He runs beside the car and says, "You guys go on ahead. I'll lose these tabloid imbesols!!" He grabs Vicks. "Hold on, put on your seat belt, and keep your tray in the upright position." He takes one of his mighty leaps and lands inside the White House fence, barely. Lewis and Vicks run across the White House lawn and back inside. Lilymon says, "Paparazzi again?" Lewis nods. Lilymon says, "You did get the P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S?" And kisses him on the cheek. "Yep, and I made those Secret Service goons useful for a change. I had them carry the stuff this time." Lilymon also says, "You also have a message from Izzy." Lewis logs on to his computer. "I think I'll return that message." He establishes a video conference with Izzy's computer. "Hey, he's using it. What a surprise." Izzy opens his video conference system. Lewis says, "Hey, Izzy!! You said you had a message for me?" Izzy says, "Oh yeah... I've been wondering. Should we tell the new digidestined about NeoApocalymon yet. I mean, I just heard that a comet fell into our atmosphere and hit down on the surface. It's only circumstancial evidence. It may not even be the same comet. Where it hit I haven't heard yet." Lewis says, "If and when we find where he is, then I would say that it would be a reasonable time to tell them." Izzy says, "But what if we need the help?" Lewis says, "Okay, you got my ear, but I still say Tai should make the last decision. I'm The Leader of the Free World, not the Leader of the Digidestined." Izzy says, "I'll keep you posted if we need help." The message ends. "NeoApocalymon is back. He has to be. Too coincidental." He says solemnly. He recounts the last battle with him. "It was the hardest battle of our lives, and then only Mimi could stop him finally, and then she used Milleniummon's Gremorum. If he's back, how will we stop him this time? Maybe tomorrow I can do some more Christmas Shopping. Hopefully, that'll keep me from worrying so." Holly walks to him and tugs on his leg. She has a scar from hitting her head while learning to walk near the top left side of her forehead. "Hello, daddy." She plainly says. He says to her, looking at a clock. "It's 8 PM already?! Bedtime for you." He takes her to her bed and puts her to sleep. He leaves the room, and she and her siblings are sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, a black aura surround Jill and Holly. A figure comes from the shadows. It is Abyssmon, now with cybernetic tendrils in place of legs. "Tomorrow, all will begin, and end." He vanishes back into the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Daisuke was asking Izzy about the digiport that looms over Heighten View Terrace and how it was made. "So you're saying that this was formed during your last battle when Magnaangemon used his Gate of Destiny and something de-stabilized the rift and made this one?" Izy sweats in panic. "Uh, yeah, that's right." Daisuke asks, "Then how there are 59 other digiports across the world and now they there are 5 on the moon?" Izzy is panicking. "Um, uh.... You see, they were created over time as.... the dimesional.... um, gradient.... that's it, broke down." Iori says, "I still think you're hiding something. Come on, tell us the truth." Izzy says, "Maybe later." The younger Miyako says, "Then if it was there to begin with, why do you have us go through that rinky-dink digiport on the computers?" Izzy relaxes. He can answer this one. "Simple. Each nation that has a port has secured it and you have to pass through a rigorous customs office every time you pass through them, and it tends to get annoying. Well, I have to be going. Important stuff." He runs off. Daisuke says, "I still think he's hiding something. I mean, look at how he tried to avoid my questions!!" Miyako says, "Well, usually your questions are stupid and pointless, but this you are definately right about this. I mean, he spends a lot of time talking to my older sister about the same 'important stuff.' One of us should follow him and find out what's going on." Iori says, "My grandfather taught me it isn't nice to stalk people." Daisuke says, "Oh, alright, I'll do it." Demiveemon says, "Well, at least it beats sitting around and hoping he blurts it out." Miyako says, "I'll check the others out and see what I can find out about this 'important stuff' they're always talking of." Daisuke runs off after Izzy. Miyako heads for home. Iori looks at Upamon. "Is it just me, or are those two just too nosy? I'm curious myself, but I'm willing to wait." He goes home.  
  
At Miyako's apartment, Miyako breaks into the older Miyako's room. "Is there something here I can use?" She searches through her stuff, but is rudely interrupted by her older sister. "What are you doing in here?" the olde Myako asks her younger self. "I want to know about this 'important stuff' you talk about with Izzy and Joe?" She answers, "None of your business." She thinks to herself, "Wow, I can't believe I'm having an argument with myself." She finishes, "Get out of here!!" The younger Miyako leaves. The older Miyako picks up the phone in her room. "Hello, is Izzy there?" A moment later, Izzy answers. "Oh, hi, Miyako. What is it?" (From here on out, the older Miyako is Miyako, and the younger Miyako will be referred to by her English Version name Yolei.) Miyako says, "My sister is getting nosy about who know what. I think you should get Tai to let us tell them." Izzy says back, "Tai seems to have it clear he doesn't want them involved in our situation. Hopefully, he'll come to his senses and realize that he can't keep the Overlords a secret forever." Miyako hears a click. "I think we're being eavesdropped on." Suddenly, Izzy says, "If Yolei heard this, then tomorrow we'll be in a very sticky situation. We may be forced to tell them now." They end the conversation.  
  
The next day in Yugoslavia, NeoApocalymon arrives. "Ah, the bitter scent of war, how I missed thee." He starts looking around. "That radio transmission said a digiport was somewhere in the vicinity, but where is it!!" Suddenly, a geurilla ambush surrounds him. Rather than fighting them, he looks at them and says, "Ah, so you're that new rebellion movement here. What if I can tell you that I can end the war for you? Say, overthrow the government, destroy Yugoslav installations, that kind of stuff." The commander says, "Okay, come with us, and you can talk to one of our leaders, but if you're BSing us, we are completely ready to blow you away." NeoApocalymon answers, "I like a man of words." He goes with them. About two hours later, they arrive at a derelict building. Armed guards bring in NeoApocalymon to the rebel leaders. The leaders signal all the guards but one to leave. NeoApocalymon takes a seat. "I can end this war in 48 hours, if you are willing to listen to me." The leaders gather and ask, "What is your name, and how will you do this?" NeoApocalymon thinks for a moment, then answers, "I am... Damion Malachite, and this is how I will end this war." He leans over to them.  
  
"Maddening Curse!!" He whispers.  
  
"You will name me the leader. All who question this order are to be shot. I will oust the Yugoslav government, in exchange that you get me to the digiport with great amenimity. For this, I will reward you." He snaps his fingers, and they painfully fall to their knees, then half of them get up. "Oh, great. The other half are dead. How am I going to explain this?" One of them yells, "You will never be our lead.... my head, the pain!! The pressure!! Make it stop!!" NeoApocalymon says, "Make me you eternal leader and I shall." The leaders nod and they go out to announce that Damion Malachite is their new leader. NeoApocalymon says to them, "We have a government to overthrow!!" They are psyched as they prepare.  
  
Back in the ol' US of A, Lewis returns from another night of Christmas shopping and puts everyone to bed. A very uneventful course of events. During the night, though, he is disturbed by a dream, which really wasn't a dream but his memories of being in Lucimon's lab resurfacing. He gets up, and he is in pajamas. Lilymon is awoken by him. "What is it, Lewis?" Lewis says, "You remember when Lucimon abducted us and locked us in his lab?" She thinks back. "Vaguely." Lewis adds on, "Remember how I hit my head during the battle before with Gerard?" She nods. "Well, I think that for a brief period of time, I was awake in the lab, and he said something about 'Using us' as a genetic template for his 'Ultimate Warrior,' and then says that we'd powerless to stop her, but said it wouldn't be question of can, but would we want to. Then he injected.... sometihng into.... you. Oh my... That's how you became pregnant. Holly and Angel nothing more than Lucimon's science projects!!" He jumps out of bed. He sees no one around. "Odd... This place is usually swarming with Secret Service." He sees mounds of ashes down the hallways, and burn areas in the carpet. Suddenly, he hears a scream from the childrens' bedroom. He makes a mad dash to their room, where kate runs to him. "That evil man has Jill and Holly!!" And sure enough, before him was Abyssmon, holding Jill and Holly in those mechanical tendrils. "I have come to reap what Lucimon hath sown!! Say good-bye to the children you loved!!" The black auras grow around the children, and Abyssmon vanishes before Lewis can react. "No, YOU MONSTER!! BRING OUR CHILDREN BACK!!" he screams into the night. Lilymon rushes in to see what has happened. "Wat are they going to do with them?" She asks, crying. "All he said was, 'I have come to reap what Lucimon hath sown.' I don't know what he's going to do with them, but I won't let him do it." A quiet snow begins to fall as Lilymon cries on Lewis' shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tokyo, it's daytime. Well it's really early, but it's daytime. It's Sunday, December 20th, and Daisuke continues his quest to find out what the secret is. Demiveemon is sitting on his head, still half asleep, as he hides, waiting for Izzy to leave his house. Demiveemon says, "I can't believe something actually got you up early, Daisuke. I don't get it. You always slept in before. Why change things now (Yawn.)?" Daisuke says to him, "Quiet, Demiveemon. We don't want Izzy to know we're here." Demiveemon looks around. "Unless you reek more than garbage, I don't think he'll notice." They're sitting in a dumpster by the building. Demiveemon hops off Daisuke's head. "Hey!! Leftover pizza!!" Daisuke looks nauseated. "Is there anything you won't eat, Demiveemon?" Demiveemon looks up at him. "Maybe scallops." Daisuke hears Izzy talking on a cell phone, a gift from Lewis. Izzy exclaims, "What!! Abyssmon took two of Lewis's children?! I don't get it? What would he want with two children, one of which isn't even 2 yet?" He becomes quiet, listening to Tai on the other side. Tai says, "I'm going to the Digital World to find them." Izzy says back, "I'll be there too. What will we tell the others?" Tai says, "They don't have to know. Now hurry up!!" He hangs up. Izzy calls out, "Tentomon, we got to go to the Digital World and find Abyssmon and Lewis & Lilymon's two children." Tentomon hovers behind. "I'm not deaf, Izzy. I heard you talking to Tai." Daisuke says, "Abyssmon? Lewis? Lilymon? Children? What's going on, Demiveemon. Besides, where did Tentomon come from? I thought he was in the Digital World." Demiveemon stops eating and says, "You hear something, Daisuke?" "Uh, no." Suddenly, a garbage truck grabs up the dumpster. "Are we moving?" Daisuke asks in shock. Suddenly, they are thrown into the dumpster. The truck operator says, "Well, that completes my rounds. Time to take this stuff to the dump." He starts driving. "Say, don't they compact the trash after dumping it?" Demiveemon ponders. Just then, the walls start sliding in. "Um, uh, Demiveemon, do something."  
  
"Demiveemon digivolve to Veemon!!"  
  
"V Headbutt!!"  
  
The rear hatch flies open. "Quick, jump!!" They jump just as the hatch reached the apex of its swing. It slams shut afterwards, and they roll on the street. Daisuke gets up, with a paper towel and a rotten banana peel in his hair. "Now I know why those big-time action stars have stunt actors to jump out of cars for them. It hurts!!" "Tell me about it." Veemon finishes. Daisuke says, "First, we'll bathe, then I'll get the others and follow Izzy!!" Veemon looks puzzled, "Wouldn't it make sense to get the others first, follow Izzy, then get a bath, seeing as the more we waste just standing here, the harder it will be to follow him." Daisuke sniffs and gags, but then understands Veemon's point. "You got a point, Veemon. Let's go!!" Veemon finishes, "Yeah, and Yolei can get us a bottle of air freshener at her parents' convience store on the way!!" They run to get the others.  
  
In Belgrade, Yugoslavia at the same time, it is just after midnight and the guards protecting the President are talking to one another. Suddenly, they see an explosion and hear screaming. NeoApocalymon had leveled a tank in his path and continued on. Guards fired on him, but the bullets just bounced off him. One guard tries to punch him, and NeoApocalymon grabs him and microwaves him. Another hits him with the butt of his rifle, and the rifle breaks. He smirks, and then slices him in half with his swords, which then electrocuted him into ash. They bring out tanks to stop him, but he just crumples the barrels and they explode when they fire. Another tank comes up from behind, and NeoApocalymon grabs it and throws it over his head, into the front door of the President's base of operations. Now that everyone had either ran, been killed, or were inside, he summoned forth two of his polyhedrons. They opened up.  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
  
The intense plasma frags the house, and leaves only smoldering ruin. His polyhedrons vanish. The fire spreads to neighboring structures and plants. Over the blaze, NeoApocalymon yells, "BURN!! Burn back to the oblivion from whence you came!! Now, to seal all life's fate." He takes to the streets, and goes to the television station. He forces one of the executives to man the camera. The camera goes on. "This is Damion Malachite, new leader of the rebel faction. Your beloved President is dead, and we now shall be your new government. All those who resist will be removed. For the first order of business, I want the former leaders of the rebellion brought in to me, NOW!! Good night, Yugoslavia." The executive says, "Hey, what right do you have to take our nation?" NeoApocalymon grabs him before he can run from him. "This right!!" He drains him of all his youth and life and watches him decay into nothingness. NeoApocalymon speaks in soliliquy, "This troubled nation will serve as the perfect cover for the ultimate solution. All will be as it should, and my enemies gone forever. All will then be mine. If power is eternal, then so am I, for I, am POWER!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in Iori's room about a couple of hours later, Yolei sprayed Veemon and Daisuke with tons of air freshener. "I don't think that garbage smell will ever get off of you Daisuke!!" Daisuke says, "Enough spraying, let's go after them!!" TK is sitting there, trying to figure out what he means. In fact, he is yet to tell anyone about what he knows. Iori asks, "What are you talking about?" Daisuke answers, "I'll tell you on the other side. Yolei yells, "Digi-Port open!!" Daisuke holds his D3 out first. They go through and end up Server's west coast. TK asks, "What are we doing here? Aren't all our enemies on the east coast. I thought we were going to fight that woman's armies of insect digimon." Daisuke says, "Quiet TB!! There's something even bigger brewing here. There's this digimon called Abyssmon, and he took two children from this guy named Lewis and a digimon called Lilymon, and Izzy gone off to find them. I think we should help. It may help us figure out what all this 'important stuff' is about. Maybe they're new digidestined that those two were guarding, and that Abyssmon fellow beat them. I think we should help." Kari says, "I think Izzy can handle it himself. He does have Tentomon with him, and since all the Control Spires were destroyed, they should be fine." Daisuke says, "Maybe you're right, Kari." Veemon yells at him, "You tried so hard to try to find out about all this, and now you're giving up?" Daisuke is shocked. Yolei joins in. "If we leave, that means I rifled through my sister's stuff for no reason!! I want to know what's going on here!!" Iori says, "For once, can you try not listening to Kari and make up your own mind!!" Everyone looks at him in shock. "Ever since this all started, you did whatever advised and never made up your own mind unless she wasn't around. If this keeps up, we might as well make Kari the leader. You are our leader, Daisuke, and I want you to make up your own mind. Now I want to know: Are we going or not!!" Daisuke looks at him and says, "For someone so young, you have a point. It's like she doesn't want us to help him. Neither does TM." Kari & TK say angrily, "He'll be OKAY!!" Daisuke makes a snap decision. "We're going to help him, like it or not!!" He turns to Veemon.  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship!!"  
  
Daisuke hops on, but Kari tries to pull him off. "Stop it, Daisuke!! You're going to get you and Veemon killed!!" Daisuke says, "Help, get her off of me!!" Yolei pulls her away, and Daisuke jumps on. "Let's go!!" Raidramon takes off. Kari throws Yolei off of her. "Why did you do that. Yolei?" Yolei says, "We want to find out who this Abyssmon is!!" TK says, "Kari, we got to stop Daisuke before it's too late." Yolei, Hawkmon, Iori, and Armadillomon run away. "They've gone nuts!! Hawkmon, digivolve!!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!!"  
  
Yolei, Iori, and Armadillomon hop on his back. They fly off in the same direction of Daisuke. Shortly after, Iori sees Pegasusmon and Nefertimon following in the sky. "Uh, guys, I hope they're here to help." Nefertimon fires a Cat's Eye Beam at Aquillamon. He evades, and retaliates.  
  
"Blast Laser!!"  
  
Nefertimon drops to the trees. Pegasusmon flies up next to him. TK yells, "Stop this. It's none of your business!!" Yolei looks at him. "You're in on this!!" TK says, "Yes, now stop this before someone gets hurt." Aquillamon says, "It's too late for that." He flies ahead. On the ground, Kari is talking to Nefertimon. "They're that determined to find out. Nothing we say or do will deter them. We can't stop them." Nefertimon asks, "Well, what are you going to do?" Kari says, "I'm going to show them the truth." Nefertimon reverts to Gatomon and Kari puts away a D3 and pulls out her EDI. Raidramon is flying ahead. Daisuke says, "Izzy isn't very far away. Straight on, Raidra...... What the?" Before them in their paths hovered Saintangewomon. Kari is in her arms. "Kari, how did that digimon capture you?" Kari yells, "It's alright Daisuke!! It's Gatomon in her Giga level form, Saintangewomon!!" Daisuke stutters, "Sai... Sai... Saint... Saintangewomon!!" Raidramon stutters as well, "G... Gi.... Giga Level!!" TK flies up. "Did you have to, Kari?" Saintangewomon says to TK, "Yes. No matter what we did, they would eventually learn about the Overlords and President Lewis, and Araiya, and everything else. This way, hopefully we can help them understand why we kept this a secret from them." Suddenly, a digimon in grey and red attacks Pegasusmon and charges him and knocks him out of the air and makes him de-digivolve. The digimon says, "I am Aresmon, war god and loyal servant of Lucimon!! You digidestined shall be destroyed!!" Kari asks about Aresmon. Saintangewomon says, "He's a Mega Level digimon with a thirst for battle and war. He takes no prisoners." Suddenly, another digimon hits Raidramon and knocks him down. He de-digivolves back to Demiveemon. Daisuke says, "That was some hit!!" Aresmon says, "Meet my collegue, Tarturomon. He's a Giga digimon with a bad temperment, especially to the living. He'd love to bring your puny existance to an end using his Styx Saber." Saintangewomon puts Kari down. They attack at once.  
  
"Warlord's Bloodlust!!"  
"Styx Saber!!"  
  
Aresmon's sword is coated in blood, which lights on fire and then flies from the sword a fireball, and a wave of death that looks like a skull flies from the blade of Tarturomon. The attacks collide and become a flaming skull of death.  
  
"Celestial Vortex!!"  
  
The flaming skull hits the two who summoned it, but fizzles upon contact. "Wow, at this rate, we should be home in time to see the Wheel." Aresmon says, laughing.   
  
"Greek Fire!!" Aresmon yells.  
  
He ignites into a collosal ball of fire and slams Saintangewomon. She gets up.  
  
"Binding Light!!"  
  
She binds him in a strand of light, and absorbs his dark energies and adds them to her own good energies, healing her. Tarturomon gets him free. Aquillamon charges at him. "Glide H......" He is hit and thrown to the ground and reverts to Hawkmon. Daisuke says, "Kari and Saintangewomon are there fighting those two, and there's nothing me or the others can do!!" Ken runs up just in time. "I picked up where you were before coming here, and I'm trying to find out why you are here." He looks up and sees the fight. "I see you're in trouble. Wormmon, let's help them out."  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!!"  
"Demiveemon digivolve to Veemon!!"  
  
Stingmon flies at Aresmon. Kari yells, "He too strong for you, Stingmon!! He'll beat you senseless with no effort!!" Stingmon heeded her words too late, and he was thrown back to the ground.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to XVeemon!!"  
  
"Hey, XVeemon, I thought that first attack you took as Raidramon sapped all your power?" XVeemon says to him, "No, I just decided to take a little nap."  
  
"X Laser!!"  
  
The laser bounces off Aresmon's Chromadigizoid armor and hits a tree near Kari. Daisuke says, "We need more power!!" XVeemon says, "Should we?...." Stingmon finishes, "Jogress?" Ken and Daisuke nod.  
  
"XVeemon & Stingmon Jogress Digivolve to Paildramon!!"  
  
Paildramon flies up to aid the losing Saintangewomon.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!"  
  
This attack actually fazes Aresmon and he breaks off his attack to engage Paildramon. Saintangewomon shoulder charges Tarturomon and causes him to drop his sword.  
  
"Rainbow Drop!!"  
  
A teardrop forms from Saintangewomon's eye, which falls from her cheek and refracts the 7 colors of the rainbow all over, striking and greatly hurting Tarturomon. Paildramon is wrestling Aresmon on the ground, when he kicks Paildramon off and rams his sword into his right shoulder. Paildramon pulls the sword out of his shoulder. Before he can react, Aresmon attacks.  
  
"Spartan Fury!!"  
  
A series of energized punches and kicks strikes Paildramon. Paildramon punches back and fires back.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!!"  
  
Aresmon is taken aback by his resistance. Aresmon takes his sword back. Aresmon kicks Paildramon with a roundhouse to the head, and Paildramon reverts to Veemon and Wormmon. "Now, for the messy part." He raises his sword above him, and just as he is to swing, he feels a tingle, or something even less noticable, across his back. He turns to see Patamon and TK, recovered from their spill. "If you want a real match, come get it!!" TK yells. Patamon says, "Time for me to Warp Digivolve!!"  
  
"Patamon Warp Digivolve to Seraphimon!!"  
  
"Testament!!"  
  
He his whacked by an unimaginable force of holy energy. Seraphimon just looms before him, his 10 golden wings spread out, his blue and silver plate mail shimmering in the sunlight. Aresmon charges him.  
  
"Seventh Sign!!"  
  
He is thrown back again, and is now smoldering. Saintangewomon is not doing well against Tarturomon. Her lack of armor is making all the blows Tarturomon lay on her hurt even more than if she had the armor. She is being tenderized by him, when she tries to use another Rainbow Drop attack, but he kicks her, making the tear fly off her face. Veemon and Wormmon are trying to get out of the way of the Seraphimon-Aresmon fight when her teardrop hits Veemon in the back. "Whoa, Daisuke, the power!! All my pain is gone. The POWER!!" Daisuke, Ken, and the others are amazed at the event.  
  
"Veemon Warp Digivolve to Imperialdramon!!"  
  
Daisuke says, "Whoa, cool Veemon!! You Warp Digivolved!!" Imperialdramon grins. "I know. I look GOOD!! Enough about me. Let's bust some heads!!" Imperialdramon flaps his mighty red wings and swoops in at Aresmon.  
  
"Positron Laser!!"  
  
The beam goes from Imperialdramon's mouth and cooks Aresmon, and Imperialdramon perches on Aresmon's chest after he stops rolling, and slashes away at him with his black Wargreymon-style claws, shredding his armor to pieces. Aresmon pushes him off, and holding his bleeding chest, draws his sword.  
  
"Warlord's Bloodlust!!"  
  
The fireball closes, but Imperialdramon retaliates.  
  
"Mega Death!!"  
  
This attack breaks the Warlord's Bloodlust and hits Aresmon. He disintegrates in agony. Imperialdramon and Seraphimon go to help Saintangewomon, who is very weak and on death's door. Yolei, who has hiding behind a rock along with Iori, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon, says, "Wow.... Imperialdramon, Seraphimon.... I wish I could help out like that. Hawkmon, why don't you have a Mega level?" Hawkmon says, "Yolei, if I knew how to reach it, I would. The best thing we can do until the battle ends is sit here. We would just get in the way." Saintangewomon crashes down beside them, along with Imperialdramon and Seraphimon. TK says, "Alright. I had enough of this loser!!" He pulls out the amulet. Daisuke and Ken look in curiosity. Ken asks, "What's that?" TK turns to Kari. "You ready?" She nods. Tarturomon laughs at them. "It doesn't matter what you do, I'll still erase you and your friends!!" Kari says, "Just watch."  
  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!"  
  
"Seraphimon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Saintangewomon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
  
Ken looks surprised. "Gabrielmon? Archangewomon? How much power do they have? How many more levels are there?" Kari says to them, "Gabrielmon and Archangewomon are their Terra levels. This is the highest level that a digimon can ever obtain." Gabrielmon slashes at Tarturomon and he blocks with his bone-encrusted Megadigizoid sword, but the sword ends up in pieces on the ground in a electrifying strike that lit up the sky. Tarturomon looks at the handle, which is all that is left of his precious sword, and screams in terror. Gabrielmon raises his sword skyward.  
  
"Excalibur's Revenge!!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! MY SHOULDER!!!" Tarturomon yells as Gabrielmon slams Excalibur into Tarturomon's right shoulder infused with celestial light. The light blazes forth from the wound as he removes Excalibur. He moves out of the way as he charges, and Imperialdramon does something like a mid-air drop kick to his chest, knocking him senseless, setting him up for the next phase. Archangewomon and Imperialdramon fly side by side, when Tarturomon says, "I may be dead, but so shall you!! Portal to Hell!!" A massive quake rips the ground apart, and a ominous green fissure is seen, with arms reaching out, and black energy reaching out for the digimon. Archangewomon and Imperialdramon knew they had to act.  
  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
  
The thousands of holy missiles and Imperialdramon Positron Beam make quick work of him, and he's dusted. The fissure though, is still growing. Gabrielmon says, "We have to work together to seal this portal!!" They circle the rift as evil energy seeps out, and they are being sucked closer and closer. "Now, attack at once!!"  
  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
"Seven Star Salvation!!"  
  
The rift begins to de-stablize, and seals up the earth where it once was. Imperialdramon reverts to Demiveemon, Archangewomon reverts to Salamon, and Gabrielmon reverts to Patamon. Daisuke and Ken run up to the others. Daisuke asks the two, "Why didn't you two tell us about this earlier? We could have helped!!" Kari says, "We were under strict orders from Tai not to tell you. He didn't want you involved in our problems. The Overlords are a mess that span back to our time fighting back four years ago, and we still fight them to this day, but ever since Mimi destroyed their flying island with one gesturenearly a year and a half ago, we haven't been able to find their new base of operations." Daisuke interrupts, "You guys have been fighting them for the last four years!!" Then something else comes to his attention. "You just said Mimi destroyed their base with one gesture. How can a ditsy 14-year old girl do that?!" TK says, "Oh, she's just a hired actor. For the last few months, we've been following Miyako's advice on how to keep the timeline as stable as possible. The real Mimi is totally different. She may act ditsy, but she's in fact very smart.........." Yolei butts in, "What's my sister got to do with this?" Kari says, "This will be a shock, but she isn't your sister at all. She's YOU, just 4 years older." Yolei shakes her head in disbelief. "No, that's impossible!! To do that, you have to go through time." Patamon says, "Been there, done that." She looks in horror. "You mean the girl I have been calling sister for all 13 years of my life is in fact me?!" Kari responds, "Actually, you only have been calling her sister for four years." TK finishes, "See, when Tai unexpectly and inadvertently plucked you from the future, the future that would have been if it weren't for the Overlords, and then stopped the Overlords in New York City four years ago, we had no way of sending you back to your time since all that we had done erased your timeline, so, we took a piece of technology we found in the future and scrambled your mind, along with your parents, doctors, schoolmates, teachers, and government officials and wrote her into existance. Lewis forged all the government papers, and went from a castaway of time to your sister. She admits it has been hard to look at you and see herself." Iori says, "Wow, I mean, you travelled through time, fought and still are fighting the meanest digimon ever, and you still managed to keep this a secret. Tell us more!!" Kari says, "Well, I can't explain the time stuff, but when you meet the real Mimi or meet Lewis, ask them, and bring the ibuprofin or tylenol. What they say will blow your mind. I know it blew mine. I've known it for four years now and it still doesn't make any sense, but it works." TK and Kari tell Daisuke, Ken, Iori, and Yolei of their experiences with the Overlords.  
  
Monday, December 21, 2004: Back in the real world, NeoApocalymon has gathered the Yugoslav armies and is issuing orders. "This is your President, Damion Malachite, speaking. I want half of the ground forces and air forces to patrol the borders. I want no leaving or entering. If something leaves or enters within the next five days, even if it's a friendly, give it one warning, then terminate with extreme prejudice!! That means, warn them, then shoot them anyway for the fun of it. If anyone asks, say that they didn't listen. Only make exceptions for reporters. Let them in. Be prepared for possible riots or sabotage. Now get out!!" They move out. "In, oh say, 8 hours, I'll start the biggest international crisis of all time, giving me time to get to that Digi-Port unnoticed." He goes to his office and talks to the rebel leaders. "Now, I want to get to that digiport." The leader says, "No!! Siezing control of us and Yugoslavia wasn't part of the deal. No dice, Mr. Malachite!!" NeoApocalymon says, "How sad.... I'm a generous man, so I'll give you your reward anyway." He opens his desk drawer and pulls the pin of a grenade, and in the other drawers is nearly 300 pounds of plastic explosives. "Oops, I left it in the safe downstairs. I'll go get it." He leaves the room and the leader sits, waiting, whistling, then the grenade goes off, leveling the room and the adjacent rooms. "Looks like I can void that check now." NeoApocalymon says, with is followed by an outburst of laughing.  
  
Four hours pass, and Lewis is in Houston, talking to NASA about how they can get more funding, when an intern runs in yelling, "Yugoslavia has fired nuclear weapons, and think it was sabotage, by YOU, Mr. President!!" Lewis gets off the stage, "What's going on here?! Let me see!!" They go to a lounge, where CNN is reporting live from Belgrade. "This is CNN live with the new President and rebel faction leader Damion Malachite. President Malachite, do you have any idea why the missiles fired?" NeoApocalymon smirks and says, "We found some equipment near our silos, and found that they were American in origin. I never thought this was what President Wick meant by 'Foreign Policy!!' Luckily, the nations they were heading towards got fair warning and were able to shoot out of the sky before they could go nuclear. I hope to bring a peaceful end to this crisis and hope to talk with him on what happened. I will be departing shortly on my private jet to talk with him." The CNN reporter says, "That's President Malachite's response to this. Back to New York." Lewis sees the face and hears the voice. "This Damion Malachite seems so familiar, yet I can't place him." In Yugoslavia, NeoApocalymon talks to some of the airmen. "I want you to paint this plane to look like a an American jet fighter. I will make a call later on, because, I'm expecting this will be retaliated, and within the next four too." They look at him. "Don't just stand there, do it!! And no asking questions!!" They start painting the plane over, removing Yugoslav information and replacing it with American decals and serial numbers. "Be sure it's dry within four hours." He leaves to order his plane to be prepped.  
  
Another three hours pass as NeoApocalymon's plane flies west, he takes out a cell phone while in the back and calls the Air Base where those airmen were. He gets in contact with those airmen. "We found a possible bogey plane on our radar. It is trying to mask itself by sending out false data, saying it's my plane, but we suspect it's a transport or cargo plane trying for a pre-emptive strike. I want it shot down, no questions asked!!" They obey, bewildered by the orders. The planes repainted to look American fly up and finds NeoApoclaymon's plane and get a target lock. Over the radio, they hear the pilots yelling, "What the!! This is a civilian plane, with the President of Yugoslavia on board. Why are you closing?!" "Cut the crap." The lead wingman says. Another wingman says, "I have missile lock!! Eagle 6, Fox 2!!" The others follow suit. "Eagle 4, Fox 7!!" "Eagle 3, Fox 1!!" "Eagle 5, Fox 2!!" "Eagle 1, Fox 5!!" They fire the missiles, and as they do, they see a figure leap out of the emergency hatch. One of the wingmen gets a good look. "Uh, oh. Those guys were right!! This IS the Presidential plane, and that was the President jumping out of the plane!!" Another says, "Are you sure? We're 30,000 feet up. No one's that crazy, especially not the President." The wingman says, "I know what the President looks like, and that was him. I think we've all been set up!!!" "The leader says, "It's too late to abort the missiles!!" The missiles hit the plane, blowing it to pieces. "We better report this." They head back to base. NeoApocalymon lands on the ground safely and looks at the smoke and burning debris falling, saying, "Rest in Peace, Damion Malachite." He walks on towards the digiport.  
  
Tuesday, December 22, 2004: Lewis tries to finish up his NASA meeting the next day, despite the contraversey, when reporters deluge him with questions on the assassination of Damion Malachite and his role. "I have nothing to do with this whole situation. I have been here for the last two days in metings with NASA officials, discussing how to increase their budget after that comet hit.... Pa.. ris.............." He suddenly pairs the face and voice up. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He runs out and to his hotel room, where Lilymon is just staring out the window, blank with sadness. She is wearing a white long sleeve turtleneck-like shirt and a sort of maroon-magenta color pants, and leather low-heeled dress shoes. She says to herself, "Wher are you Jill & Holly?" Lewis sees this and says to himself, "We'll find them. So help me, we'll find them!!" He calls up Mimi, "Mimi, pick up!!" He exclaims. Mimi answers her phone. "Hello." she says, sleepily, since it's still 2 in the morning in Japan. "Quick, Mimi, no time for chit-chat. He's back!!" Mimi asks, "Who's back, Lewis?" Lewis answers, "NeoApocalymon IS BACK!!" Mimi suddenly becomes fully awake, remembering what he did to her. A vision of her brutal cruxifiction flashes before her eyes, and the words, 'Oh, by the way, break her legs.' haunts her. "Mimi, you have to warn the others. He's back, and he's taken on the pseudo-identity of Damion Malachite. He's setting me up to take a major fall by faking his death and blaming America. We got to stop him before he causes any harm!!" Lewis hears a cackle and hears people screaming in terror. He turns around to see Lucimon and Abyssmon raising cain in the streets. "Lucimon..... Mimi, warn them. I have to stop Lucimon!!" He hangs up abruptly. Mimi says, "I gotta warn Tai and the others!!" She runs for the computer, but notices she is still wearing her pajamas. "Can't go out in this...... Uh, no time. I'll leave my parents a note and send the others E-Mails." She jots down a summed-up version of the situation, and then opens the digiport with the EDI.  
  
Lewis and Lilymon look out the window to see Lucimon and Abyssmon causing major destruction down the streets, but there are two figures hovering next to them, also doing wanton destruction and slaughtering the innocent bystanders, and they both look female. Lewis & Lilymon run outside and Lucimon stops his rampage. "Ah, the President of the United States, happily married, and the Ninth Digidestined. You got it all. Well now, it's all gonna crash down. Meet my Ultimate Warriors. This here is my best servant. She is a Terra, and I call her..... (Does the Dr. Evil pinky thing) #1!!" It shows a figure with four black leaf wings, absolutely black hair, black lips, a black dress, just basically everthing on her is black except for her skin and the whites of her eyes, and has no weapon of her own besides her own black fingernails. Lucimon turns to the second figure. "And I call this Mega beauty........... (Does the pinky thing again), #2!!" She looks just like a Rosemon (Lilymon's Mega level), except all of her is black except for her skin, and had her rapier and whip at her ready. Lucimon looks at Lewis and says, "Behold my end result. The Seeds of Evil are a success!! Well, we can't stay and chat. We have to prepare for the end of YOUR world." They open a remote digiport and Abyssmon turns and says, "Make sure they die, then go and complete the mission!!!" They leave throught the port and it closes. #1 says to #2, "I'll take the guy, and you get the nymph." They fly at them and send them flying with uppercuts.  
  
"Terra Armor Engage!!"  
  
"Lewis, Ninth Digidestined Terra Optimize to Neo HyperCenturiosapien!!"  
  
He leaps up swings his sword at #1. She not only evades, she grabs the sword from him and throws it away. He loads up his FN FAL, but she moves so deftly that he can't hit her, and she crushes the barrel shut, and then yanks the gun from him and breaks it over her knee. "You're not going to be easy, are you?" Lewis says, landing on the ground. She lands in front of him. "Enough small talk, Digi-Loser!!" She raises her fist back and a thorn-covered vine coveres her knuckles.  
  
"Lilac Knuckle!!"  
  
The punch hurts Lewis good. His face is cut from the thorns. He tries to retaliate with a punch, but she kicks him the gut, then bicycle kicks him back.  
  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
  
Multitudes of black petal roses appear and hover all around her. Suddenly, when they get back in front of her after rotating around her once, they fly off at Lewis. Two scratch his skin and another stabs him in the hand. He pulls it out and then runs up and roundhouses her in the head, then jumps her and punches at her. "Where are our children!!" He yells in anger. He strikes her again across the face, knocking her face to the right, and then he sees a scar on #1's forehead, near the top and on the left side of it. He sees it and remembers Holly trying to learn to walk. In the flashback, Holly is eleven months old and standing on one side of the door, and Lewis is on the other side, coaxing her on. "Come here, honey!!" He says to her. She stands up, and tries to walk to him, but falls and smacks the doorframe. Her forehead is bleeding and she is screaming in pain. Lewis rushes Holly to the hospital. The doctor says, "There was no head trauma or concussion, but she did need stitches. She can go home now." The flashback ends as Lewis focuses at the scar. "It's the same as Holly's" He thinks. Lewis looks at her and says, "Holly?"  
Not far away, Lilymon was grappling with #2. Lilymon punches her and #2 draws her sword.  
  
"Rose Rapier!!"  
  
Lilymon dodges the first swipe, but the second hits her in her right arm, and the third across her stomach. #2 laughs, "I can't believe you can cause so much trouble to our creator!! Time for your flogging!!" She pulls out the whip, which is a vine laced in thorns.  
  
"Thorn Whip!!"  
  
The whip wraps around her right forearm, and shreds much of her glove to pieces. Her forearm is bleeding badly. Lilymon returns the favor by drop kicking her right to the skull. Lilymon then takes part of her shirt that she is wearing and rips it off to wrap up the wounds on her forearm. #2 stands up, but is confused. She stands there for a moment, bewildered, seeing faint memories, but then shrugs it off and runs at Lilymon. She flies up out of her advance and then turns at her.  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
The attack pushes #2 into the car she stopped in front of after Lilymon evaded her and she smacks the steering wheel with her head. #2 gets up and cuts a hole throught the roof of the car with her sword, then she jumps out of it. She jumps onto the pavement and looks at Lilymon hovering in the air, waiting for her to act. More of these faint memories burst into her mind, memories of how Lilymon took care of her, and how she loved her so, and her real name. #2 says to Lilymon, "Mommy....." but then the darkness reassurted itself. "I have no mother!! Lucimon is my creator!!" She leaps at Lilymon.  
  
"Thorn Whip!!"  
  
Lilymon is pulled down by left leg and forced to the street. #2 pulls out her sword and raises it above her head. Lilymon looks into her eyes and sees not the eyes of a killer or evil demon, but the eyes of a frightened child. "You called me mommy..... I'm coming, Jill!!" She jumps up, pushing #2 and knocking away her whip away from her.  
  
"Flower Wreath!!"  
  
A necklace of flowers, like those that were used on Darktyrannomon to make him docile, appears in Lilymon's hands. She hurls it like a ring in a ring toss game and it hooks around #2's neck. "What's this!!" she yells, trying to remove the garland. She feels the evil weakening, and memories she didn't know she had resurface, but then the dark energy starts trying to suppress these memories. #2 says, "I will finish my mission!!" She pulls her sword out and charges. Lilymon just stands there, saying, "Don't do it, Jill." She continues to charge, and as she closes, Lilymon's eyes tear up and she turns her face away. Just as #2 goes to strike and she is to shoot her, Lilymon says, "You are my daughter, Jill, and I will always love you."  
  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Rose Rapier!!"  
  
The Flower Cannon shot hits #2 at point-blank range in her gut, and the rapier is stabbed into Lilymon's abdomen. They both have expressions of pain and shock on their faces. They both fall to their knees, and #2 falls over onto Lilymon. She pulls the sword out and throws it away, crying. The blackness all over her shatters off of her and her true colors return. The evil is gone. She lays there crying in her lap, and Jill says, "Oh no, mother, what have I done!! Please forgive me!!" and she breaks down in tears. Lilymon says, through her pain, "It's okay, Jill. It wasn't your fault. That evil seed was in you and it made you do those mean things. But it's all over now. It's gone, and you have your family here with you again." She starts humming to comfort her, and as the things zoom out, the refrain to Sarah McLaughlan's 'Angel' is heard.  
  
Meanwhile, Lewis and #1 are still fighting, well at least #1 is. Lewis is just standing there, taking blows from her. She yells, "Why don't you fight me!! I want a fight, not a wuss-a-thon!!" Lewis says to her calmly, "I am your father, and I will not hurt you!!" It hits a nerve, and memories deluge her, but instead of combating the evil, they fuel it. She looks up at Lewis. "Kinda hypocritical, aren't we, daddy dear?" Pointing out the previous blows and the scar. "You know, you never were very fair to me. You always were either away, or doing something with Jill, or Kate, or Angel, and whenever I wanted to be around you, it was either my bedtime, or you pawned me off to mom or to a secret service agent or a nanny!! Do you know how boring it is to listen to Agent Vicks talk about the benefits of big guns and miniguns to increase the firepower of an ever-decreasing military?! Or how about those White House nannies treating me like a clutz!! And you were the worst of all. You knew that I couldn't walk yet, and you egged me on though!! How dare you!! Now I have this scar to forever mark your sick joke!!" She charges him and uppercuts him. He slides across the ground and then gets back up. "I never wanted to hurt you, then or ever. I'm afraid I'll hurt you even now." She roundhouses him. "It's too late for broken promises!!" She charges him again. She right hooks him. "This is for marring my beautiful face!!" She left hooks him. "This is for not spending time with me!!" She then deals him a haymaker. "This is for always pawning me off!!" She high kicks him. "This is for always putting me to bed early!!" He steps backwards, dazed and bloody. She runs and deals him a flying kick. "THIS IS FOR NEVER LOVING ME!!" He goes flying through a car, sawing it in half, which then explodes and sends him up at a slight angle and through the wall of the building behind the car, through the building, out the back wall, and smashing halfway through the next building's wall, before stopping and falling face down onto the pavement. #1 says, "He has to be dead. Well, I might as well finish my mission." She flies off into the sky. Lewis lays there, bleeding and helpless, he tries to crawl, but is too weak. The armor on his chest has totally shattered and his clothes tattered. He raises his arm up. "Holly, come back...." Lewis says sadly, then passes out.  
  
Mimi arrives through the digiport and picks up Izzy's EDI signal. "Let's see here..... He's 8 miles northeast and 200 feet above me, on the edge of that mountain range. Hey, what the? There's all these unknown blips all around me......" She looks around to see a mass of hooded and cloaked figures. "You must be that cult I've been hearing about." she says in surprise. Suddenly one of them blows something at her. A dart hits her in her left shoulder. "You better not have ruined this pajama shirt!! It's imported imported kashmir silk, and it costs a lot of money!!" Then the contents of the dart take effect. "Hey, I feel all tingly. Happy feeling. Night-night." She falls over asleep. The robed figures drag her off.  
  
The next morning, Matt gets up to read his E-Mail. His dad has just left for work and was down the hall. Matt looks at his E-Mail. "Let's see here.... Spam, chain letter, hey, a message from Mimi." Suddenly, birds fly in panic and the building echoes of the words "Holy S**t!!" Matt's dad stops. "The neighbor must have coffee on his crotch again." And he proceeds to the elevator. Gabumon wakes up as well and says, "Never expected to wake up to that." He exclaims. He walks over to Matt. "That was uncalled for. OH CRAP!!" Gabumon sees the E-Mail. Matt's dad, now outside, says, "He just did it again. When will he learn that you're supposed to drink coffee over the counter? That way, it can't singe your loins." He shakes his head in dismay and mutters, "It's a wonder that guy has children despite the number of times he's spilled coffee on himself." Matt says, "This is not good. We have to tell the others, but how? I mean, she probably sent E-Mails to everyone......, except Tai and Izzy, who are still looking for Lewis's children!!" Gabumon says, "But how will we get there? Tai and Izzy have the portable digiport, and we don't have the time to wait in that screwed-up customs office." Matt looks at his computer screen and grins. "Gabumon, you know how the new digidestined use the computers to gain access? Well, it's about time we used ours." Gabumon says, "Please, Matt!! The trip is so bumpy!!" "Oh, stop your whining, Gabumon. Digiport Open!!" He holds his EDI to the screen and opens the port. Gabumon yells, "Please reconsid......!!!!!!" He is sucked in in mid-sentence. They arrive at the digiport Daisuke used. "You know, in the rush of things, I realized that I'm still in my PJ's. Too late to do anything about that now. Oh well, let's find them." He pulls out his EDI. "Hmmmmm........... That's odd. What's Daisuke and the others doing here? They never said they were going to go anywhere. Oh well, they're on the way to Tai & Izzy, so I might as well meet up with them. Coming Gabumon?" Gabumon is dizzy and says, "You had to use the computer...."  
  
Tai & Izzy are at the base of the mountain range. The digivice tranmits a notification. "Other Enhanced Digivolution Initiators detected. Other D3 Digivices detected." Tai says, "Odd, I don't remember us bringing the new kids with us? They're showing up on the Holo-Map." Izzy looks in confusion. "What are you talking about, Tai?" Tai silences Izzy. "I'm going to triangulate their location so we can avoid them." An ultrasonic ping goes out and the results start to come back. Not far away, Gatomon covers her ears in pain. "Ahhhhhh!!!!! Somebody's pinging us!!" TK says, "It must be Tai and Izzy. They know we're here now and are trying to triangulate our location. We got to hurry before they decide to hide!!" They start running at them. Tai looks at the Holo-Map. It showed Tai and Izzy at the base of the mountain. Amongst the holographic trees were the others' markers, closing fast. The EDI acknowledges, "Digivice Signal Confirmed. Confirming non-Digivice Contacts....... Contacts Confirmed." Lines go from their Crest-Shaped markers and outward, bending straight horizontally, with their data showing up above the horizontal line. The digivice says, "Target 1, Daisuke Motimiya. Target 2, Ken Ichijouji. Target 3, Yolei Inoue. Target 4, Iori Hitora (I think that's right.). Digimon contacts are Demiveemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. Saving new data now." Izzy says, "How did they know where we were!!" Tai says, "Quick, let's hide." They start for some bushes when Daisuke catches him. "Okay, Tai. Time to stop avoiding us. We want to help you!!" Tai says, "This doesn't concern you new kids, just us old digidestined!!" Kari runs up and says, "Let them help!!" Tai asks, "Why didn't you stop them?" Kari yells at him, "We tried, but they wouldn't stop. We even tried attacking them, and they tried to follow you. Finally, we gave in and told them. They deserved to know." Tai says, "I told you not to tell them!!" Yolei yells to him, "Oh, what were supposed to do if attacking didn't work, kill us? Besides, what were they supposed to do when Aresmon and Tarturomon attacked us? They helped blow your secret too. Were we supposed to run away or let them destroy us, all just to keep the Overlords a secret from us?!" Tai says, "But...., but....., that wasn't the i....." Iori butts in, "All these lies, and from you Izzy!! You have the Shard of Truth, according to TK and Kari, but you have masterminding all these lies with Tai and Yolei's older self!! I used to look up to you guys!!" Izzy says, "But we were just trying to keep you guys out of danger....." Daisuke says, "We know how to handle ourselves!! All this time, and you guys still don't trust us enough to help you with this situation with this Lucimon!!" Tai says, "He's a Terra digimon. He'd rip you guys to shreds in no time. The best your digimon can do is Jogress Digivolve to the Ultimate level. He'd crush you in seconds!!" Kari calls out, "Stop it, Tai!! If it wasn't for Daisuke and Veemon, we'd be dead now!!" Tai goes, "Huh?!" "Veemon was able to Warp Digivolve to his Mega level, Imperialdramon." Daisuke takes over for Kari. "And boy did he kick butt. He single-handedly beat Aresmon and Tarturomon." Patamon hovers next to Daisuke's head and looks at him angrily. "Okay, Gabrielmon did help out some." Tai says, "Oh, okay. I guess we should have told them earlier, but I was worried they would be afraid or worse, get hurt because they wanted to help, that it'd be all our fault for dragging them into this mess." Ken walks up to Tai. "Trust me. If they could beat me, and I had armies of digimon at my disposal, then I know that we can help you." Tai reflects on that. "You're right, Ken. Guys, let's find those children!!" Suddenly, Izzy's EDI picks up new signals. "Guys, here comes Matt, hard and fast on Metalgarurumon's back!!" Then he looks over at the very edge, there is a very faint signal. "I picking up a second EDI, but it's faint, and on the edge of the scanning area, but I think it's Mimi." Tai says, "I wonder what's so important that Matt would use Metalgarurumon to get here instead of riding Garurumon's back." Metalgarurumon flies in and lands next to the others. Matt jumps off. Tai says, "What's up, Matt?" Matt screams, "HE'S BACK!!" Wormmon says, "Who's back, Matt?" Kari says, "They already know Matt. Tell us. Who's back?" Matt says slowly, "NeoApocalymon is back. The explosion that destroyed Paris was in fact his comet striking the city. NASA scientists were confused because according to them, the comet changed course during re-entry, almost like it was TRYING to hit Paris!!" Kari says, "All those people....." Matt continues, "Now he's concealed his identity, and has used that indentity to cause loads of chaos in Europe, and has Lewis under severe scrutiny." Tai wonders, "Why is he doing all of this? Why doesn't he attack us outright, like he's done before?" Izzy says, "Guys, I hate to break this up, but that other signal is Mimi, but she's surrounded by a lot of other creatures, but I'm too far a way to determine if their human or digimon." Tai responds, "Let's go save her!!" Then he thinks, "I care for her deeply, but she doesn't know it. If they've hurt her....." "Let's go!!" Metalgarurumon yells out. Tai, Matt, Daisuke, and TK get on Metalgarurumon's back with their digimon, and Hawkmon digivolves to Aquillamon and Kari, Yolei, Ken, and Iori get on his back, and they take off to Mimi's location.  
  
Back in Japan, the others awaken and also check their E-Mail, giving similar responses that Matt made, except Joe yells, "WE'S ALL GONNA DIE!!" Araiya takes her phone and conference calls (Like 3-way calling, just that you can get a hell of a lot more people on the line at once) the others. Araiya says, "Okay, does anyone have any ideas on what to do. Mimi and Matt have already gone to warn the others, and Lewis is in Houston, and according to Mimi's E-Mail, at 2 in the morning here, which would be....." Andromon says, "12 PM Central Standard Time." Ariya responds, "Thanks Andromon. It's been six hours. We don't know whether he stopped Lucimon or not. We have to get there and hope we can find him." Sora asks, "Well, how are we going to get there?" Araiya answers, "Well, you do remember the millions we got from all those publicity stunts we did 3 years ago, and all the money that Matt and me have racked in from concerts." Joe says, "So?" "So, Gabumon decided we needed to take our act international, so I took some of that money and bought us a private jet." Miyako asks Araiya, "And you didn't tell us about this earlier because....?" Araiya says, "Well, we just bought it last month, and we were kind of afraid that Lewis would try to bum rides off of us so that wouldn't have to use Air Force 1. He's been trying to find an alternite means of getting around for quite a while, saying that Air Force 1 costs the people too much money." Sora asks, "So where did you get it?" "It's a surprise." she answers. "Enough chit-chat, Let's go!!" Miyako call out over the phone. They all take taxis to the airport after leaving notes for their folks, and arrived at where Araiya said to meet her, and they look at the plane, and Joe says in astoundment, "You bought Air Force 2?!" Araiya said, "Yeah, for the low price of $60,000,000. It was one of the things he was selling at his little 'White House Yard Sale.' It was a steal, and it covered the entire cost of his re-election 200 times over." Joe says, "And to believe that campaign finances used to run up tabs into the billions of dollars. Wow." Araiya says, "Yeah, it still needs a new paint job. I mean, how long can we go around with a plane with the seal of the United States on it, and across the side in writing, 'The United States of America?'" Then she remembers something. "We never hired a pilot!!" Sora asks, "Who's going to fly this thing then?" Miyako says, "Why don't we go from lounge to lounge and see if we can hire someone?" Joe says, "Wouldn't the corporations they work for be angry that we pulled them?" Miyako says, "They should unnderstand what we're dealing with, and if not, we can always pay them off." Sora responds, "We can't go around giving people kickbacks!!" Gomamon says, "Hey, Sora, don't think of them as kickbacks, but as (Wink, wink) 'mutual agreements.'" Sora goes, "Gomamon!!" Araiya says, "Sora, Gomamon's right. We don't have time to do the right thing. We have to bribe a pilot to take us to Houston, where we can do the right thing and help Lewis." Sora responds, "Okay, but as much as you detest him, you're beginning to sound more and more like Lewis every day." Araiya angrily says, "Lewis and I are nothing alike!! Him and his lousy system of half-assing everything." She has a flashback to a time which she watched Lewis talk to his children on the importance of effort. Lewis goes, "Remember, young ones, the key to inner peace is knowledge. Many will say to try your best. What a crock!! Here is the noble truth, from a noble person America knows as 'Homer Simpson.' Trying is the first step towards failure. Say it with me." They repeat him. "See, if you ever want to accomplish something, you must know it, and how it is to be done. Trying doesn't to a hill of beans. If you're extremely smart and learn fast, then you what daddy does. It's called half-assing. It's when you go at something with as little effort as you can and still manage to succeed. It's what a smart person does." The flashback ends. "What did it ever get him?" Biyomon points the seal on the plane. "Oh, shut up." Araiya says in contempt. They rush in the ternimal, seeking the lounges. Miyako says, "Here's the Continental pilot's lounge." Joe says, "They'll probably draw up some obscure flight plan and still manage to get us delayed indefinately in Atlanta, even it'd be a 1000 miles out of our way." Miyako says, "Good point." They head to the Delta Airlines lounge, but then realize that would ask for an absurd kickback, the cheap, greedy folk they are. They run to the Southwest Air lounge. Just before they go to open the door, Sora says, "I don't think we'll have to stop at any Chevron stations upon landing." A mental image of the Southwest plane overshooting the runway in 2000 and landing in front of a Chevron gas station shoots through her mind. The run to a run-down lobby. They open the door and see a wasted pilot with a mean five o' clock shadow and a dingy outfit. On the wall is a poorly-written company name, which hanging half off the wall, and is covering up another logo. Miyako tries to make it out. "Something... Jet." Biyomon looks at it and the paper sign falls off. It reads, 'ValuJet.' Araiya looks and says, "Uh..., no." The drunken pilot asks, "Uh, what does I do again?" Joe says, "As scary as it sounds, you fly planes." The drunkard, or as he'd like to be called, the pilot, says, "Wow.... I knew it had to do with flying. I knew I paid 10 bucks and took some quiz for a reason." The Digidestined leave. He looks over at the ValuJet logo. "Wow, I can't believe their still in business. They got to stop hiring morons off the street and start hiring smart people like me." And then he breaks into song, singing Jimmy Buffett's 'Margauritaville.' "Wasting away again in Margauritaville, looking for my.... lost shaker of salt." Let's leave this depressing scene and return to the Digidestined looking for the suitable pilot. "Hey, TWA!! At least if we die, we can't blame pilot error." Joe exclaims. Inside is a pilot who got landed a flight, and has just hung up a phone. "Aw, man, Gill, this isn't the end of the world. So your wife left you with your kids, and she took all your money, and then burned all your stuff, I'm still doing what I love." Suddenly, he gets a phone call on his phone. A supervisor says to him, "Gill, we just got a record number of complaints about your flying, including the fact that went to the bathroom during take-off, and ran down the aisles screaming, 'We're all gonna die!!' during a mild case of turbulence. We tried before, but it just isn't working out. You're fired!!" Gill sits down. "I wanna die." Miyako opens the door and says, "He's perfect!!" Araiya asks him, "You wanna fly a plane for us?" Gill answers apethetically, "Yeah, sure, why not. Got nothing else better to do." Ariaya says, "Good, you're hired. Our plane is on Runway #87." They leave for the plane. Gill says, "What the hell. Might as well." He gets up to go to the plane.  
  
In Yugoslavia, NeoApocalymon sees the Digiport in his grasps. "Ah, so close, and yet, so far. What to do, what to do?" He thinks. Then he summons up his polyhedrons. They fly out to the customs facility. The guards look at them. A speaker turns on on one of them. NeoApocalymon speaks and it is heard through the speakers. "People of Earth, We come in peace....." One of them fires out a plasma jet and fries the guards. He says, "Oops, I did it again." Another bludgeons some guards to death. "What's that? 'Baby, hit me one more time?' Okay!!" It smashes them again. "They're 'black and blue.'" Another polyhedon rips a hole through a guard and smashes the customs building with a Death Claw. "I better 'quit playing games with his heart!!'" The hand retracts, ripping down the wall and shredding the guard in half. Another polyhedron plants a Death Claw in the ground and swings around like a giant morningstar with all its spikes protuding. "It's 'larger than life!!'" The morningstar hits a fleeing jeep, batting it into the sky. "'Bye, bye, bye!!' That fatal blow came with 'no strings attached.'" One of his polyhedrons releases an Anthrax Cloud. "All of this confusion is making me 'crazy!!'" One of the guards still there says, "Eyeryone, stay calm!! I'm in charge here.... Auuuuwwwwghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" He is torched by the plasma jets. NeoApocalymon says, "No you're not. If anyone is going to be in charge around here, 'it's gonna be me.'" The few tourists who haven't fled yet or are lost in the cloud are screaming. Very few guards remain, and their bullets just ricochet off the polyhedrons. NeoApocalymon makes a sad face. "I don't care what say or do, it doesn't matter 'as long as you love me.'" He slags the guards shooting as his polyhedrons with a tremendous bolt of lightning from the polyhedron. The polyhedrons go through the digport and clear the way for him. NeoApocalymon walks through the burning structure and sees a burned hand clutching some CD's. He looks at them. "Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, 'N Sync.... These new-age pop bands suck. I can't stand them." He looks up, stomping the hand and shattering the cases and CD's. "It doesn't matter who they are. Soon, all wil be at my mercy. All will absolutely.... perfect, like this." He looks at the emptiness left by his rampant assaults. "I have a destiny to forfill." He enters the digiport. "Now to find Lucimon." He closes his eyes and everything around him starts spinning and turning a shade of grey. The spinning stops and NeoApocalymon sees the moon in his mind. "I cannot sense his evil, but I do sense the presence of those brats, and something new. There's only one of them nearby.... The First Terra. I will relish digging my spikes into her." He walks in a direction towards Mimi.  
  
Mimi wakes up in a village tied to a table without her stuff and wearing a strange ceremonial robe over her pajamas. "The great one awakes.... Ohmmmm......." They all bow and praise. One of them says, "Now we may perform the Exoneration Rites!!" Mimi says, "Okay, why did you kidnap you weirdos!! And what are these 'Exoneration Rites?'" She tries to pull free from the ropes holding her, but finds she is weak as a newborn kitten. The one who looks like the leader says, "Our drug is still in your system. It suppresses your inhuman strenght and abilities. Struggling is useless. We need you." He pauses. "The battle of good and evil isn't over. The spirit of evil remains and only a divine spirit can fight him. We have waiting for this day for years. We will ritually free you from your living form so that you can fight the evil. By sacrificing you, the evil spirits will be forever vanquished and good shall reign." Mimi starts panicking, "Uh, maybe if you guys untie instead of kill me, maybe I can help." "No, only a spirit can fight a spirit." He signals a another figure to come forth. "Prepare her for the ceremony." They leave to prepare for the ceremony. The one left comes up to the altar. "I'm here to set you free. You can call me Miki, Miki Kamiya. The battle of good and evil is not over, but it will be a very deadly one. I was sent here to warn one of you that...... that.... it's so hard to remember. It's been so long...... The Power of Life is the key to unlocking the Celestial Crest and revealing true power, at least that's how I remember it anyway. I tried to explain it to Kari many years ago, but I'm afraid I failed in doing so. I decided to warn you, but you always ran from me. This was the only way I could warn you without you running away." Miki is pulling out a vial. "Here, take this. It will counteract the drug they gave you to suppress your non-human attributes." She opens it up and has Mimi swallow the contents. Mimi looks up and sees the face of the woman who has stalked her for the last four years. She seemed quite familiar, like someone she knows, just 30-some years older. Mimi gets a look of fear in her face. "What do you want, you psycho?!" Miki says, "Like I said, to help. I'm going to get these ropes off you. You must remember to use the Power of Life." She removes the ropes binding her. "Now, let's get out of here." They start running when angry cultists surround them. "Infidel!! You are in league with evil!! You shall be slain by our command of our leader, the one called... Gore!!" Mimi says, "Gore?" She starts laughing. The guard says, "What's so funny, oh holy one?" She can't stop laughing. She says, "You're talking about Al Gore, right?" Suddenly the leader shows himself. The guard says, "it is the mighty Gore!!" He says, "I am Gore!!" His hood comes off and reveals..... Al Gore!! "Yes, I am Al Gore, and I must sacrifice you to appease the donkey god, Democ!!" Mimi just looks at him. "My people, this evil one wishes to return her to the sinister elephant demon spirit, Republicos, and his flesh and blood minion, the maniacal Mr. Wick!!" The cultists cover their ears and go, "Lah, la, la, la, la, la, begone evil!!" As does Al Gore. Suddenly, the others arrive. "Hands off her!!" Tai yells at them from Metalgarurumon's back. Tai jumps off and lands on Al Gore. Everyone on Aquillamon's back jumps off and he reverts to Hawkmon. He punches him and his fist is coated in make-up, globbing off his hand. "Ew..." Tai comments, just to get punched by Al Gore. Then Gore hits hit with a jab to the gut. The net is countered by Tai with a blow to the face and then he knees his gut. A cult member throws Gore a spear and he catches it.He swipes at Tai, ripping his shirt. Tai then just leans back in time to avoid skewering. Iori says, "This is getting deadly. Somebody has to break it up." Yolei says, "One referee coming up!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to Shurimon, The Samurai of Sincerity!!"  
  
"Double Star!!"  
  
He hurls his left hand and breaks the spear, then he jumps out between them. Gore charges and is smacked by the flat side of Shurimon's left hand as it shoots out, throwing Gore backwards a distance. "Tai, we got what we came here for. Let's leave." Tai nods, and Shurimon airlifts him to Metalgarurumon.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!!"  
  
Everyone who was riding Aquillamon jumps on Kabuterimon and they fly off, with Shurimon watching their backs. Shurimon landed on Kabuterimon and reverted to Hawkmon. As they flew off, Tai said, "I was so worried for you, Mimi. If they had hurt you, I don't know what I would have done." Mimi looks at him peculiarly. "Okay..... I touched." Mimi thinks to herself, "What was THAT all about? I've never seen him this worried over me before." Tai thinks, "Now she thinks I'm weird. Maybe I should be straight forward." Mimi explains what Miki said, and then Izzy says, "Maybe it has something to do with re-sealing NeoApocalymon. Until we know, we shouldn't do anything rash." Tai looks at Mimi. "Mimi..." "Yes, Tai?" "I..." Wormmon interrupts, "Ken, what's that?" Ken looks back and sees a mushroom cloud where the cult was. "Uh, I don't think we'll have to worry about them anymore." Ken utters in shock as more fly up and the earth under them is incinerated and vaporized. Matt goes, "What's going on here?" Izzy looks back and sees in the distance NeoApocalymon. "I think he can answer that question." One of the polyhedrons flies up between them at supersonic speeds, throwing them to the ground with the sonic boom. When they hit the ground, NeoApocalymon is waiting. "Four long years in ice, caught in the endless void of space. A prison made by you, First Terra. Now, I repay that favor." His polyhedrons start blowing out jets of absolute cold and water. "Our digimon have to Terravolve!!" Matt yells. Patamon says, "I would, but I can't Terravolve without Salamon, and she's still weak from fighting Tarturomon." Miki says, "Mimi can't because that antidote I gave her hasn't taken full effect yet." Agumon says, "Well then, it's up to us." Metalgarurumon says, "Let's do it!!" Kabuterimon goes, "Let's send him back to space!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUTH!!"  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Metalgarurumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Kabuterimon Terravolve to Raijinkabuterimon, Sentinel of the Heavens!!"  
  
They fly at the polyhedrons and smash one of them. They stop freezing Mimi, and the ice stops at her knees. Raijinkabuterimon attacks another.  
  
"Draco Jaw!!"  
  
He snaps it in half in his jaw and destroys it. "You destroyed two, but no matter." Suddenly he raises his arms up and nearly a hundred polyhedrons appear behind him. TK says, "Is it just me, or has he gotten a lot more powerful." All the polyhedrons lock on DaoGarurumon.  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
"Nuclear Armagedon!!"  
"Death & Decay!!"  
"Acheron Bomb!!"  
  
A wave of solar flames with missiles circling it races at DaoGarurumon. DaoGarurumon raises his hand up.  
  
"Time Dilation!!"  
  
The attacks slow to a crawl as he goes to get out of the way, when NeoApocalymon blasts through his own attack in a blur, looking as though he didn't run, but hovered over, and struck DaoGarurumon well before he could react with his electric swords, the voltage throwing DaoGarurumon at the blaze. Yolei covers her eyes and yells, "You bastard!! You killed those cultists, and you just threw DaoGarurumon to his death, and who knows who else you have killed, whether to get ahead, for power, or for amusement, but you won't do it to my friends!!" NeoApocalymon laughs, "What are you going to do about it?" She holds out her D3. "This!!" It is shaking uncontrolably and tons of green light is coming from it. "Hawkmon, teach him a lesson!!"  
  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valyrimon!!"  
  
Yolei looks at him. "You're cute, Valkyrimon." TK says, "Valkrimon? Izzy, I thought Hawkmon's Mega level was Sentinelmon?" Izzy says, "Apparently, that training Miyako and her Hawkmon got must have mutated his digivolution, because according to this, Valkyrimon is the natural Mega form of Hawkmon, and Sentinelmon is a mutation. Maybe it has to do with her having two crests?" There stood a white figure with blonde hair and four gargantuan feathers on his back draping over it like a cape. A massive gold diamond-like shaped plate is on his left forearm and a silver metallic armband on his bicep, and a bracelet-like silver forearm piece on his right arm. Gold-adorned silver plates cover his pecs and abs. On his leather belt, a long broad is sheathed in its scabbard. A blue silk ribbon (Like the type that adorn Angemon, Archangemon, and Gabrielmon) hangs from his belt and drapes over his right leg and to the side. On his knees are gold knee plates carved in the design on an eagle (They're realistic and 3D too, not just a flat silholette of an eagle) which are the tops to silver shin plates that cover his whole lower legs, and connect to silver metal boots. Atop his white human-like head is a bald eagle head style helmet with many white feathers sticking out. On a strap hanging over his shoulder is a quiver and a crossbow (Basically, to give a simpler description, he is quite similar to what Armadillomon though he'd Armor digivolve to in the Episode where they found the Digiegg of Reliability). He flies up and pulls DaoGarurumon from the blaze and saves him just in time. DaoGarurumon's clothes have been burnt off or still on him, tattered and burning, and he himself had many burn areas on him. He reverts to Tsunomon. Paladingreymon strikes at NeoApocalymon, but he just too fast.  
  
"Nova Storm!!"  
  
Plasma meteors rain down, but then NeoApocalymon snaps his fingers, and the meteors start flying backward and back into the sky. Paladingreymon looks at this with amazement. Then he raises his left hand up.  
  
"Celestial Fury!!"  
  
The beam of light flies at NeoApocalymon, but then all he does is hold his sword up blade facing the light and refracts the light, and it completely misses him. Paladingreymon yells, "Stop this, fiend!!"  
  
"Light of Judgment!!"  
  
The light nears him, but then he just looks at the light.  
  
"Corruption Absolute!!"  
  
The beam of pure evil flying from all the polyhedrons BREAKS the attack and slams Paladingreymon through a tree. While NeoApocalymon is distracted though, Valkyrimon flies up and strikes.  
  
"Fenrir Sword!!"  
  
Because NeoApocalymon was not wearing any armor, and he wasn't aware of him, the attack actually hurts him. He smacks Valkyrimon with his forearm and he goes flying into one of polyhedrons, electricuting him and de-digivolving him to Hawkmon. Paladingreymon gets up, grabs his sword, which is still embedded in the ground, and rushes NeoApocalymon.  
  
"Double E....."  
"Millenium Mace!!"  
  
All the polyhedrons gang up and bludgeon Paladingreymon. He is able to block many with his forearm plate and shield, but they soon give way and shattered. Once the beating ended, NeoApocalymon leaped into the air and drove his sword into NeoApocalymon's clavicle, splicing the Gigadigizoid chain mail and electricuting him. He flies back at Tai returning to Agumon. Tai calls out, "How did he get so strong so quick?" Izzy says, "I've been trying to fing that out, but every time I scan him, there is zip, zilch, zero, nada. It's like he has NO data to process. That, or he CAN'T be scanned." Suddenly, NeoApocalymon's polyhedrons were going up in a fury of thunder. Raijinkabuterimon had used his Raijin Chain Lightning to blow most of them away. "I like my polyhedrons well done." Raijinkabuterimon comments.  
  
"White Lightning!!"  
  
The bolt strikes him and fries NeoApocalymon quite well. He gets back up after being thrown to the ground. "You play rough. Here, catch." He hurls a polyhedron at Raijinkabuterimon.  
  
"Total Annihilation!!"  
  
It starts collapsing into itself as it nears Raijinkabuterimon. He ditches his swords, catches the collapsing polyhedron, and flies like a bat outta hell towards space. An explosion can be seen flashing in the sky covering the sky in a ball of white light. Meteorites fall into the sky as the explosion ends. Kari looks up and says, "Oh no, Raijinkabuterimon.... He can't be..... No, he's not!!" TK says, "He knew what he was doing." Suddenly, a voice is heard yelling, "Auggghhhhhhh!!! I'm falling and I can't seem to stop!!" Then there is an earth-shaking thud, there is Raijinkabuterimon, all bruised and bloodied up. Izzy runs up to him. Raijinkabuterimon says to him in a stupor, "Hey, Izzy. That was fun. Can I do it again?" NeoApocalymon goes, "That one's new..... Where was I, oh..."  
  
"Chenobyl Cannon!!"  
  
Just then he watches in shock Mimi breaks the ice and Terravolves.  
  
"Nature's Armor!!"  
  
Vines, tree bark, and leaves meld together to block the deadly blast of atomic energy. Mimi says, "Now you have to deal with me. You have no right to hurt things the way you do, and I'm going to put an end to it." NeoApocalymon says, "And just how are you going to do that?" She looks at and says, "Simple. To seal you away is to only make you another generation's problem. It ends now." He laughs at her, but then stops when he sees her glowing and raising her sword. "What are you doing, you imputent fool? Do you know I am forever?!"  
  
"Omega Green: Rain of Blossoms!!"  
  
She starts gathering the blossoms at her sword as she did on the island. Miki says to herself, "She's doing it, she's using the Power of Life." Just then, Lucimon rushes down and tries to pull NeoApocalymon away. NeoApocalymon says, "What are you doing, Lucimon?" Lucimon yells, "This is how she wiped out our flying island, most of our army, and Chaosmon in one move. Think of what it will do to you, sir. Besides, the Final Solution is finished. All we need now is your vial." NeoApocalymon smiles. "I have no more time for trivial games. When we meet again, it will be the last time." They fly off towards the moon. Mimi aborts her attacks, but her energy is still sky-rocketing. Tai wonders, "Final Solution?" Kari then recalls the hologram's message. "The two Power Nexuses of Evil....." he utters. Tai says, "What is it, Kari?" "Remember almost a year and a half ago when we got the Power Nexuses the hologram said there were two more, made of Malevicite?" Izzy says, "You don't think...." TK says, "If they could do what Mimi did, then it seems final enough." Ken asks, "What are these Power Nexuses?" Mimi says, "They're these concentrated spheres of absolute malevalent or absolute holy energy contained in armor spheres. They are believed to act as a catalyst and create an unnatural almost-Godly level called 'The Omega Level.' If he figures out how to use them, then we're all doomed." Tai says, "It's settled!! We stop them now!!" Izzy says, Form the angle they flew, they went to the moon." Daisuke says, "You mean, we have to go space to fight them?" Iori says, "I never thought the Digital World had space above it." Izzy says, "Neither did I until now. Question is, how will we survive with no air?" Raijinkabuterimon says, "The Digital Moon is legended to have an atmosphere, and its own race of digimon. There are even legends of a Moon City on there." Demiveemon says, "Well, I hope those legends are true. Don't want to get up there and then have our heads blow up or something because you're wrong." Raijinkabuterimon looks at him casting his behemoth shadow on Demiveemon and Daisuke. "Remember who you're talking to, little one." Demiveemon says scared, "Uh, sure thing, big fella." Mimi walks over to him. "Before anything, you gotta be healed."  
  
"Omega Green: Gaia's Touch!!"  
  
Her healing touch of her hand not only heals him, but heals Tsunomon, Hawkmon, Demiveemon, Agumon, and Salamon, as well as the surrounding grasslands. A few trees rip forth from the ground, and the grass and flowers grow over their heads. Yolei says, "I liked the original Mimi a lot, but the real deal blows that actor away. She rules!!"  
  
"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!!"  
"Demiveemon digivolve to Veemon!!"  
"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!!"  
  
"Everyone in!!" Raijinkabuterimon says changing to his dragon form. Everyone hops in, and he takes off for the digital moon.  
  
In the real world, Lewis gets up and staggers to Lilymon. "Oh, my head..... Hey, there's Lily!!" He continues his staggering and finds Lilymon holding the sad and injured Jill. "I'll take a blind guess and say that's Jill, because I got my butt kicked by Holly." He looks at her and says, "Is she okay?" Lilymon says, "No, she isn't. She is crying over what she did to me, including this." She shows the stab wound. "Don't you need to get that wrapped?" He said, looking for something to patch her up with. "Don't worry, it didn't go in far. I should be fine. It's her I'm worried about. I had to shoot her at point-blank range to keep her from jabbing that sword into me further. It may take some time, but I think she'll come to grips with what happened. What happened with Holly?" Lewis looks down. "She hates me. She has her memories, but in all of them, I'm a cold-hearted deadbeat father. She went even as far as to claim I didn't love her." Lilymon says, "The seed that controlled Jill must have a very strong grip on Holly's heart, distorting her memories to show her no one loved her." Lewis pulls out his EDI. "It's picked her up, about a few miles away, at.... the Johnston Space Center?" They look in confusion, then Jill looks up and says, "She's after Star Wars. We both had this instinct to find Star Wars." Lilymon says, "Star Wars? Isn't that a movie?" Lewis says, "It's also the name of a contraversial multi-billion dollar satellite nuclear defense system that the US controls. Stupid Pentagon morons must have put it into orbit even after I said no." That, or she plans to put it in space." Lilymon finishes. They get up to go when they realize something. "Medic?" Lewis says getting ready to go. Lilymon says, "You have a point. I mean, sitting here consoling Jill, a did lose a modest amount of blood." Lewis looks at himself and the other two, and says, "It's settled. To the hospital!!" He takes a step and hits his foot on rubble, stubbing his toe. "Ow, ow.... Screw it." He pulls out his cell phone and calls up the hospital. The ambulance comes by about a minute or so later and picks them up. When they get there, they treat him and the secret service agents arrive. "Sir, you know not to leave our protection." Agent Vicks says. Lewis says back to him, "You dipwad, you know you couldn't protect me from what just happened. In fact, you could say I was protecting you from harm. Stop being so uptight about this. Loosen up. So what if you forget to guard me every now and then. It's not like I'm the first president to duck away from the secret service....., am I?" Wedge says, "We really can't answer that, sir." A nurse comes in and says, "Well, other than some stitches and a blood transfusion, your wife will be fine. Your daughter though may require a few days observation from her gut wound, but her advanced healing abilities and the medication we gave her is helping to regenerate the lost and burned tissue over her abdominal area from that shot of energy to her gut. You, though, other than for some painkillers and some stitches, you have no serious injuries." "The way I feel right now says different." Lewis comments. "This will make it all go away." She pulls out a needle and heads towards Lewis. Lewis backs off, saying, "Ah hell no. Get the hell away from me with that needle. I don't do shots. I may be in pain, but I'll take the pain over that damn needle!!" He starts running around the room from the nurse. She yells, "Hold still!!" He keeps running until he is cornered by orderlies. Then Lewis pulls out his minigun. "I'm not taking any damn shot, so get the hell away from me. I have a minigun, and can blow you away in the blink of an eye." An orderly says, "What's the deal with him and needles?" Agent Vicks says, "Someone botched a shot in his arm and it seems to be a phobia. The only way to give him a shot in when he already drugged, asleep, or in such agony that the initial pain is greater than the needle's pain." The nurse tries to sneak up on Lewis, but he notices her and throws Agent Wedge at her, and he gets the shot. "Ow.... Hey......, my arms feel like Jello!!" Lewis opens the window and says, "Well, I'd love to stay around and chat, but I have a out of control girl to stop. Toodles." He leaps out the window and cuts through the air rushing toward the Johnston Space Center. The orderlies are about to get help, when Vicks says, "Oh, leave him alone. It's best that we don't interfere." "But he's...." Vicks points to his gun and says, "Now let's forget this whole mess ever happened." The orderly continues, "But we policies.... Zzzzzzz." Vicks uses a sleeper-hold on the orderly. "That shut him up, at least for the next 30 minutes. Wedge dances up to Vicks saying, "I was bored, but then the nice nurse shot me full of christmas cheer in the bum. Why don't you get christmas cheer to..... Zzzzzz...." Vicks uses the sleeper-hold on Wedge. Agent Carson says, "Now that one wasn't necess.... Zzzzzz...." He uses the sleeper-hold on her. The nurse comes back in with a new needle. "Hey, what's going on.... Zzzzzzzzzz......" Vicks does the sleeper-hold to her as well. Vicks looks at his watch. "Great, the hospital cafeteria won't open for another 30 minutes. What the hell. Zzzzzzzzzz......" He puts the sleeper-hold on himself and is knocked out.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Space Center, Lewis arrives to find Holly alone at an abandoned Mission Control working a console. Lewis says to her, "I could fire, but this stuff just costs too much to break, and I don't want to hurt my daughter." She turns around in the seat. "So you're back for more, daddy dear? I can see your priorities haven't changed, caring for the price of these machines more than me. Let me allieviate that problem. Floral Dynamite!!" She throws these closed tulip blossoms over to an area of unused consoles which she doesn't need and blows them up. Lewis walks up to her, "You know what? I think you are just jealous. I think you're doing this get my attention. I think you're bluffing." Holly says, "These are orders from my master, and I am not bluffing. Your Pentagon friends took the liberty of putting it into orbit. Besides, what gives you the right to call me your daughter? You trick me and pawn me off. All I am to you is a nuisence." Lewis looks at her and says, "Well, if I survive all of this, there's gonna be a lot of dishonorable discharges." He turns to look at her. "I have never tricked you. I always wanted to help you learn and reach your fullest potential. Without support, you wouldn't of even tried to start walking. Without support, you wouldn't of been as smart as you were for your age. Sure, I pawned you off, but only because I have a very busy job that keeps me busy, but when I was home, I always spent time with you. Try to remember, Holly." She gets vague memories with him. "That still didn't meant you loved me." Lewis looks at her with curiosity, thinking, "What's that seed doing to her? What do I have to do to prove my love?" He says, "Where's that sweet little girl I knew, the nice little girl who told me she loved me?" Holly says, "I was nieve then. Lucimon showed me the truth, that no one loves me." Lewis goes, "But I do, and so does your mother." She looks at him ready to clobber him saying, "Yeah, right. You'll say anything to get me away from this console." Lewis goes, "You are right. I would say anything to get you away from this console, if I were someone else, but I'm not. That shows you how much I love you." Holly responds, ""You don't love me." Lewis goes, "Yes I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No you don't." This spectacle continues for another minute, until Lewis gets an idea. "No you don't." "Yes I do." "No you don't." "Yes I do, and I'll prove it." "And how are you going to do that?" He runs up to the console and says, "Simple. I'll destroy the world for you. It's what you want, isn't it?" He hits the enter key. The screen says 'Confirm? Y or N?' "You wouldn't.... You're too much of a goody-two shoes to do this, aren't you?" "For you, I'd do anything, even if it meant destroying the world to prove it." The feelings in Holly are confused. "You're just bluffing. You wouldn't do.... it............." Just as said do, Lewis hit Y and started the countdown. "T minus 20 minutes to launch and counting." The computer voice said. Holly looks in shock at what he just did. "You.... did it...., for me?" Lewis says, "Don't ever doubt my love." Hooly says, "I have but one parameter left, find Abyssmon." Lewis asks her, "Why do you have to find him?" Holly sits there, saying, "I.... don't know. It's like I'm being compelled to go to him." Abyssmon suddenly bursts through the walls. "Well, the search is over. Ah, I see you completed your mission, with the help of little daddy dearest. Lucimon wanted to keep you and your sister around, but I see you two as a threat to my status. I want to keep by rank, so I'll just tell Lucimon that you got killed in an explosion after completing your mission. Adios, amiga!!"  
  
"Dante's Inferno!!"  
  
The blaze of black fire winds out like a snake at Holly. Just as it neared, Lewis jumps in the way and draws his sword at the fire. "Come get some!!"  
  
"Equalizer!!"  
  
He slashes down and causes a counter-reaction back down the chain of fire, hurting Abyssmon. Lewis also takes the full force of the fire, adding more injury to the existing injuries. Holly thinks, "He threw himself in the path, knowing he'd get hit, just to protect me. He WAS telling the truth. He does love me, and so does my mother, and my siblings. All of what Lucimon told me was a lie." A teardrop streams down her face and falls to the ground. When it strikes the ground, the black on her shatters. Her lips become red, her wings green, her dress silver and her hair a violet color. Her green eyes appeared, and the black fingernails disappeaered to reveal green fingernails. She reaches out and grabs her burning father and her hands are glowing.  
  
"Titania's Dew!!"  
  
This dew spreads over Lewis, putting out the fire and healing him. His armor was regenerated, and he had his FN FAL back. His clothes were brand new. Suddenly, Lewis hears a voice in his head, 'New Attack Learned.' Lewis goes, "If a little voice says I have a new attack, then let's use it." He tolds his sword out and the elements of nature gather before him and become a sort of quintessential light of a certain color representing that element. They circle around him and Holly and start sending a beam from each pillar to a sphere over Lewis. He raises his sword into that into that sphere.  
  
"Elemental Firestorm!!"  
  
The sphere becomes a column of white light, the 13 smaller colored pillars fly out all around Lewis traveling in a clockwise spiral direction as they grow in width, followed by the 14th white pillar spreading out all around Lewis, striking Abyssmon, slagging his artificial tendrils. After the light goes away, Holly leaps over Lewis and attacks.  
  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
  
Instead of the roses being black-petaled, they were red-petaled and slammed into the hands and robes of Abyssmon. "I never liked you, Abyssmon." Holly said. Lewis adds, "Send Lucimon our regards." And as he says that, he throws a Nova Bomb at Abyssmon, sending him flying. Holly hugs Lewis. "Daddy, I knew you loved me." She starts crying. They sit there hugging until the computer says, "T minus 10 minutes to launch." Holly says, "The missiles!!" Lewis goes, "Don't worry, I have the abort codes." He types away and the screen says, 'Password Invalid.' "Password Invalid? I'm the President of the United States, my passwords better work or there's going be some kicking of the perverbial ass when I get back, and some of the real thing if I feel like it. It can be, a father-daughter day." Holly smiles and giggles. He re-types the password and it still says 'Password Invalid.' "Okay, time to start guessing." He types in 27 different passwords, all invalid. "T minus 1 minute to launch." Lewis, drained of ideas, goes, "Screw it. Might as well. We're all dead in oh, 45 seconds anyway." And types in Password for the Password. The computer says, 'Password Accepted. Have a nice day.' The counter says 32 seconds. Holly says, "That's real secure. The abort password to the satellite's warheads is Password." Lewis says, "They say the United States' military is the most advanced and smartest in the world. If this is a demonstration of genius, I'd hate to see what pure ignorance is. Let's get back to Houston so we can see your mother and your sister." They walk away, and Lewis says, "So what division of the Armed Services you wanna smack around?" Holly, "I don't know, maybe the Navy." Lewis goes, "Good choice, but remember, get them to make the first move, then you can claim self-defense. With the Army, that's easy. They already LOATHE me."  
  
On the Digital Moon, the Digidestined land to find a strange forest of lemon yellow-colored and light blue, about cobalt-colored, glowing tree leaves. Raijinkabuterimon says, "There are strange things said to be here, including triple Jogression digimon and strange and never before heard of hybrids." Mimi says, "Like me?" Raijinkabuterimon says, "Sort of. The oddist thing of all are stories of a special breed of nymph that lives only on the Moon, called Lunar Nymphs. They guard the moon and the celestial bodies, and they have power over an unknown mystery elemental. Some say it controls luck and chance, others claim it to effect gravity and water, and some claim it effects Nature, such as powers of polymorphing elements and EP draining." They walk along a lakeside trail in the glowing forest, which also has an eerie cobalt glow, and the green grass around it pulsates the prettiest green. Suddenly, five digimon, if you could call them that, appeared and surrounded them, one by air, three by land, and one by sea. One looks like a purple translucent blob with brain and digestive tract visible to the world. Another blob looks just like him, but red, bigger, and has tendrils flailing at what could be called his 'front.' Another was invisible until it turned sideways, revealing a flat digimon. The one in the air looked like one of those Lunar Nymphs Raijinkabuteirmon was talking of. She has glowing butterfly wings, a shimmering face, very long blonde hair, a small short nose, the bluest eyes, pale complexion, her fingernails were a sort of lemon or lunar yellow, and she wore this flowing low-cut medium-lenght dress with sort of baggy sleeves that matched her fingernails. She had on her forearm that looked like two blue glowing crescants. In her hands was a long double spear (A spearhead on both ends), and under the spearhead on each end was a silver metal moon-like crescant with a special adornment of jewels and gold at the center of the crescant, the bottom stretching to the pole and the top to the head, sort of diamond shaped. The center jewel was an emerald with a lemon yellow star in the center of it. The one in the water looks like a Water Nymph at first glance, but after looking at her, she has qualities of both Water and Flower Nymphs. She had the sleek womanly body, blue hair, and fishtail of a Water Nymph digimon (Most similar to Undinemon in appearance), but also she has the same four leaf wings, thorns in her hair, green eyes, and gloves like that of a Lilymon, except the green stuff was instead sea green except her eyes, and she had a tiara of flowers around her head. The unique things on her was her wardrobe and weapons. She had a white tanktop with sea green vines wrapped around her and a coral armband on her right arm just above the glove. For a weapon, she had a spear, the pole made of coral with vines wrapping around it. At the ends of the vines, where it reached the head, white lilies bloomed and just above each of the two lilies was a Chromadigizoid moon-like crescent attached to the coral pole. In the center of the Harpoon-like spearhead is this very blue sapphire gem. Daisuke is looking at the Nymph in the air and is drooling. Veemon is doing the same looking at the digimon in the water. Yolei says to them, "Oh, grow up you two." Kari jokes, "With them staring a hole into her like that, maybe he's forgotten about me and will stop pulling his hair-brained schemes to get my attention." Tai says, "Get to scanning them, Izzy." Izzy says, "I'm doing just that, but it may take a moment. The program has never analyzed lunar digimon before. It has to compensate for differences." The digimon are yelling, "Go away Overlord trash!! We don't want you here anymore. Go back to the Digital World where you belong!!" Izzy says, "It's done. The purplish bacteria-like blob is Juclyotemon, a Champion Lunar Microbe digimon. The similar red glob with tendrils is Procaryotemon, an Ultimate Lunar Microbe Digimon. He also has a Mega form that's even uglier called Eucaryotemon!! The flat digimon is 2Dmon, a Champion Warrior Digimon. He uses his Paper Cut Shredder to dice his enemies to oblivion. If you think he's bad, you should see his higher levels!! The one in the water is called SeaLilymon, a Mega level Hybrid digimon. The interesting thing is that she has attributes of both Water and Flower Nymphs. She uses her Water Lily Crescent Beam to guard her domain. She can result from two different digivolutions. The first is from the Warp Digivolution of a Lotusmon, another Lunar Digimon of the Plant element. A second possibility is the Jogression of a Sirenamon and a Lilymon. The flying nymph is Europamon, a Lunar Nymph at her Mega level. She is the Warp Digivolved form of Duskmon; a Wind, Lunar, and Light digimon. Her attacks are Io Laser, Cosmic Gamble, Luna Lance, and Spirit Wind." Tai says, "You never could get that much info before. What's new?" Izzy goes, "Nothing really. I just finally found the time to see all the options on this new Digimon Analyzer program Lewis & TK made one day a few months ago. It's Version 3.0." Matt says to TK, "You made an Analyzer program?!" TK says, "We can discuss this later. Those digimon are getting quite mad." Tai says to the Procaryotemon, "Listen, we don't work for the Overlords." Europamon asks, landing and putting her spear next to him, "How do we know this isn't some sort of trick? The digimon with you are not of the moon, but your dragon companion looks familiar." She says, pointing to Raijinkabuterimon. SeaLilymon lays there half out of the water saying, "They seem nice enough. I mean, if they were servants of the Overlords, they would have already attacked us and been done with it. Besides, that dragon reminds me of our friend Raijinmon." Mimi walks up and says, "Besides, we're trying to STOP the Overlords. Could we continue on so we can find and destroy them? He poses a big a threat to us as they do to you." Procaryotemon says, and with each syllable he says, his brains glow, "I believe them. SeaLilymon has a point." Suddenly a green thing that looks like five Procaryotemon fused together, two of them looking like shoulders with many tendrils on it and two acting like hips or upper legs with what you could say are leg-like tendrils (Sort of like what Vademon walks on), and on the center glob is what looks like a head and a face, if you could call it that. On the back of his head there were many tendril-like dredlocks. He hovers down to the ground. Izzy says without even opening his computer, "Remember what I said earlier about Procaryotemon's higher level? This is him, Eucaryotemon, A Mega level Lunar Microbe Digimon. He uses his Tendril Knuckle and Bio-Matter Barrage to subdue evil. The barbs on the end of his shoulder tendrils are poisonous." Eucaryotemon asks the others, "What's going on here?" 2Dmon says, "We met these off-worlders who claim to have come here to destroy the Overlords." SeaLilymon adds, flying out of the glowing water, "We believe them. And look at their dragon. He looks so much like Raijinmon, but a LOT bigger." Eucaryotemon says, "Okay, bring them with us. We could use the help." Eucaryotemon turns to Tai as they lead them along. "We are a rag-tag group of rebels trying to free the moon from their grip." Europamon says, "So far, we hae had no luck in getting him off our homeland, but his forces are waning. See, he has to keep bringing forces from the Digital World to suppliment his drained military." Daisuke asks, "Why doesn't Lucimon just slap up a control spire and use Dark Rings and Dark Spirals?" SeaLilymon fields that question, "Dark Spirals are just way too primitive. There were so many evil digimon trying to control other digimon many millenia ago that somehow we all built up an immunity to mind control devices." TK says, "Sort of like the Angel's Creed attribute of Paladin, Archangel, Seraph, and Redemption digimon." SeaLilymon continues, "But he has enlisted many of the Virus digimon of the moon. Of those, the deadliest is NeoSpheremon, a Geometric Nuclear digimon at the Terra level. Fortunately, we have had new warriors come and actually prove a challenge to him." They arrive at an encampment. Juclyotemon adds, "Some of our new recruits show promise, like this one here, Bahamutmon, a Giga level Bahamut digimon." Izzy looks at him, seeing that he has many of the qualities of Raijinkabuterimon, like the gargantuan feathery wing feathers on the end of his wing and his long neck, but Bahamutmon had many personal characteristics, like Stegosaurus-like spikes on the end of his tail, covered in a clear liquid, silver scales (I mean it they're actually metallic, not just silver colored), a short snout, larger fangs, gold claws and bone (Like the scales, they are metallic), and three horns out the back of his head instead of two. Izzy goes, "A Bahamut digimon? What does Bahamut mean?" Procaryotemon says, "Many do not know, but it's believed that it means 'Moon Dragon,' 'Lunar Dragon,' or 'Alien Dragon.'" Europamon says, "This with is Raijinmon, one of our oldest collegues and also a Bahamut digimon, but a Terra level one." Raijinmon looks almost like Raijinkabuterimon, but has yellow metallic scales, no breastplate, purple metallic bones and claws, 15 purple feathers at the end of his wings with the outermost one the longest and the others getting shorter till they reached the innermost feather, short snout, and was only 15 feet tall. Raijinmon goes, "I feel that we share an ancestery, spanning hundreds of thousands, if not millions of years." Izzy analyzes him. "Raijinmon is a Terra Bahamut digimon who dominates the lunar skies with control over lightning and nuclear energy. The attacks he uses are Ultimate Gatling Bolts, Sonic Splitter, Gigaton Claw, Gigaton Jaw, Vulcan Strike, and..... Raijin Firestorm? Apparently so. According to this, it says that Raijinmon's Rookie form, Stagmon, is a direct relative to Tentomon. I guess when Atlantis existed on the Digital World, there also must have existed a means of travel to and from the moon, but then when X-Apocalymon leveled Atlantis, that means of travel was destroyed or the knowledge of how to use it was forgotten." Raijinkabuterimon responses, "I guess that explains why when I Terravolve, I become a Dragon digimon instead of some other type of beetle." SeaLilymon says, "Next to him is Magnanimomon, a Mega level Paladin digimon. You can tell because he only has three metallic beams on his helmet." A knight-like digimon in orange and red trimmed glowing armor with absolutely white skin. He has orange hair styled like Angemon's. His ears look like an elf's, and no visible mouth. The whites of his eyes were red instead, and his iris was white. Holstered are a halberd and a bow and a quiver of arrows. He says, "I am welcome to meet you." Tai utters, "Sorry to rush things, but we need to hurry and find the Overlords. If we don't, all of us are doomed!!" Eucaryotemon looks at the Digital World hanging in the sky, and ponders. After a minute of thinking of how many digimon would lost in such a battle, also decides against it, seing as how the most they've ever done is sabotage and ambushes, but then he realizes how important it is to get rid of the Overlords for everyone. He gets up. "Let's do it!! We'll take our home back!!" They get up, and get ready. "Hope you guys got more than that Raijinkabuterimon to defend you." Bahamutmon says. Tai goes, "Oh, you'll see." Everyone, including his extra forces, made up of various others, gets on the back of one of the ten bahamuts there and Raijinkabuterimon and they fly following Eucaryotemon in a flying-V towards the Overlord fortress.  
  
Upon arrival, they descend into the forest surrounding the fortress. Tai & Matt says, "We'll scout ahead and find out how many guards, and how strong." Eucaryotemon goes, "No, wait!!" but they had already gone. "Outworlders. Don't listen to a thing you say." SeaLilymon says, "I think they're just more stubborn than us." They go out not far and find a digimon on patrol. Matt asks Gabumon, "What's that?" Gabumon just answers, "I don't know. Must be a Lunar digimon." The black digimon hears him and leaps at them. "You are not to trespass, fools!!" He pulls out a minigun.  
  
"Dark Gatling Blaze!!"  
  
Hundreds of black fireballs fly out his barrels. Agumon and Gabumon throw their partner out of the way. "You will regret you crossed Rancormon!!" Agumon lines up to attack. "You are a pathetic Rookie. You cannot hurt an Ultimate!!" By the time he finished, Agumon had already began to use Pepper Breath.  
  
"Pepper Breath!!"  
  
A weird thing happens. Instead of a regular Pepper Breath, Agumon rears back and shoots a continous fire blast that looked like it had the head of a Chinese dragon. The blas stopped once the head hit the digimon. A poof of fire engulfed Rancormon and then he exploded into flames. Rancormon ran around going, "Hot!! Hot!! Put me out!! Put me out!!" Gabumon says, "Now to finish it!!"  
  
"Guru Blaster!!"  
  
Instead of the puny beam, he rears his head back like he does as Metalgarurumon using Metal Wolf Claw, with blue light shooting from between his teeth. He leans forward, and fires this massive unstable energy laser at Rancormon. Rancormon looks at it and waves bye-bye. A behemoth explosion, making everything look white, flashed forth from ground zero. Rancormon was toast, dust, gone, nada. During the explosion, Matt yells as loud as he can, "What's going on guys? I've never seen our digimon use power like this at their Rookie levels!! I mean, Gabumon just beat an Ultimate in one hit!!" Gabumon screams, "Maybe it has to do with the digital moon. Maybe it's affecting our special abilities!!" Tai shouts, "We'll figure it out later, the goon patrol knows we're coming now!!" Everyone meets up with them. Eucaryotemon says, "What just happened?" Agumon says, "An evil digimon attacked us, but when we defended ourselves, our attacks were super powerful. Gabumon took that Rancormon out in one shot!!" Europamon says, "I think that was my doing. Seeing you two leaving with only Rookie digimon to protect you, I used my Cosmic Gamble attack on you. It must have temporarily increased your attack strength." They head on. Izzy analyzes them. "She's right!! For the next few minutes, their attack power has increased 100 fold!!" Mimi says, "Hey, Europamon, why don't you do that to us as well?" Europamon says, "It's not that simple. Though I can control whether the action has a positive or negative effect, I can't choose what the end result is. It's left to chance." Mimi goes, "Oh, I see. It's the mysterious element's power. Does it do anything else?" Europamon says, "Well, I can drain Energy and warp gravity with the attack as well." Just then, as they neared the fortress, NeoSpheremon hovers up from behind the wall. He looks like a sphere. No face. No hair. No mouth. No legs. No arms. No discernable features. Just a big silver metallic sphere. "It's about time you imputent imbesols got here. I was about to come after you." Tai says, "That's NeoSpheremon!!" He goes, "In the flesh. Eucaryotemon, it doesn't matter if you bring a million troops, you can't stop me or the Overlords." A hum is heard as part of his metal exterior shapeshifts into 2 spearheads.  
  
"Lepton Driver!!"  
  
"THE SHARD OF HONOR!!"  
"THE SHARD OF TRUST!!"  
"THE SHARD OF INNOCENCE!!"  
  
"Agumon Terravolve to Paladingreymon, Guardian of Honor!!"  
"Gabumon Terravolve to DaoGarurumon, Entrusted Gatekeeper of Time!!"  
"Patamon Terravolve to Gabrielmon, Defender of the Innocent!!"  
"Gatomon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
  
Archangewomon puts her sword up in the way of the spearheads and is holding NeoSpheremon back, but the intense energy and heat is weakening Archangewomon. DaoGarurumon flying kicks him, and he smashes into the wall. "I never felt something so strong. You shall be fun to smash!!" He hovers back up.  
  
"Photonic Cannon!!"  
  
Part of him becomes this weird looking cannon. It charges up and fires. Gabrielmon blocks it with his shield and goes sliding back on his feet from the sheer force. While NeoSpheremon is shooting, Raijinkabuterimon tries to whack him with his Masamunes, when NeoSpheremon created a drill bit on a cannon.  
  
"Atomic Drilling!!"  
  
The drill fires at him, and he is able to catch it, but the drill is trying to close ever closer, spinning away, while Raijinkabutrimon holds the drill shaft, trying to keep himself from getting a new hole in his head for Christmas. Then, lasers start coming from the drill bit, closing together and locking on to his head. A little red dot pops up on Raijinkabuterimon's forehead. "Uh, oh." An atomic laser fires from the drill bit, hitting Raijinkabuterimon point blank, and he goes flying back, and the drill bores into his chest plate. Fortunately, it gets stuck and NeoSpheremon has to disengage. Paladingreymon raises his sword up. Flashes of light gleam from his sword.  
  
"Nova Storm!!"  
  
Millions of comets and meteors fly from the sky at NeoSpheremon. He stops his Photonic Cannon attack and this armor plating envelops him. The meteors hit, and a ball of smoke and fire rushes around him. It takes about 15 seconds to clear, and the armor is a mangled mess. It tries to fold away, but is jammed. "Nobody has ever been able to pierce my shielding!! You will pay!!" From the open areas, green light glows. 2Dmon says, "Duck!!" Raijinmon says, "We lost 5 digimon last time we fought him and he did this!!" Everyone runs for cover.  
  
"Perfect Sphere!!"  
  
Beams of major nuclear force ripped outward from the exposed areas. Paladingreymon says, "We can't wait for him to fry us and get free of that metal. He's going down!!" He runs out. SeaLilymon yells, "But he'll destroy you!!" To which Paladingreymon answers, "If he does, at least I'll take take him with me!!" He charges at him. Iori says, "Armadillomon, help him get that armor off so he can get a clear shot!!"  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to Digmon, The Drill of Knowledge!!"  
  
Digmon runs up with Paladingreymon.  
  
"Rock Cracking!!"  
  
Some of the scrap metal flies off NeoSpheremon. "Get back, Digmon. You could get destroyed if one of those beams hit you!!" Paladingreymon says, prying the armor off him with his sword. Digmon drills in again when a piece flies off and knocks him down. Europamon runs out to help.  
  
"Cosmic Gamble!!"  
  
A cobalt light hits Digmon and he gets back up. "I feel like a new mon!!" He runs at NeoSpheremon, and NeoSpheremon sees him.  
  
"Half-Life!!"  
  
A piece of him flies out and detonates right next to Digmon. Iori yells, "No, Digmon!!" When the light goes away, Digmon is just standing there. "Hey, buddy, I think you lost something." The same glob materialized in Digmon's right hand.  
  
"Half-Life!!"  
  
Digmon throws the glob back at him and it explodes on contact with NeoSpheremon. Izzy analyzes him. "Apparently, he gained the temporary ability to mimic attacks from Europamon's Cosmic Gamble." Digmon hurls another glob, and then part of NeoSpheremon destablizes. Digmon looks at him.  
  
"Gold Rush!!"  
  
The drill bits hit the ruptured area and destablizes it even more. He keeps on firing. After seven or so volleys, he says, "Uh, guys, these drills don't grow on trees, ya know. Could you help me?" Archangewomon and Gabrielmon hold NeoSpheremon. He screams, "I will crush you all!!"  
  
"Atomic Drilling!!"  
  
Raijinkabuterimon says, "I don't think so. Raijin Firestorm!!" His flaming electrical breath breaks the attack and hurts NeoSpheremon. SeaLilymon further makes trouble.  
  
"Water Lily Crescant Beam!!"  
  
Her crescants on the spear glow, and then she raises her hand up, projecting a beam of water encompassed by flower petals and razor-sharp leaves. It hits and further destablizes that weakened area. "Stop it!!" NeoSpheremon yells.  
  
"Half-Life!!"  
  
Raijinmon flies right into its path. "Uh, no."  
  
"Ultimate Gatling Bolts!!"  
  
Multitudes of thunderbolts flail at the helpless sphere, but the wound is quickly regenerating. Eucaryotemon attacks.  
  
"Mitosis Microwave!!"  
  
A microwave beam bakes and warps his weakened area. Digmon fires more volleys into the wound. Then Digmon yells, "Hey, DaoGarurumon, how about you keeping him still so we can finish this?" DaoGarurumon flashes up next to Digmon with guns drawn.  
  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Magnum Ice!!"  
  
The blast freezes the wound open. Tai yells, "Now, Paladingreymon!!" Paladingreymon charges and leaps into the air. He drives his sword into him.  
  
"Light of Judgment!!"  
  
The light ruptured throughout NeoSpheremon's body as he screamed. He explodes violently as light rips across the area. Everyone is cheering in celebration, when Mimi says, "Uh, I wouldn't be celebrating just yet." Millions of digimon lined the walls and were all around them. NeoApocalymon hovers there saying, "Well, I guess it's best to watch you all die before I make history." He signals the digimon to attack.  
  
"Veemon Warp Digivolve to Imperialdramon!!"  
"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valkyrimon!!"  
  
Juclyotemon and 2Dmon take a hard thrashing and become digi-dust, as well as the reinforcements Eucaryotemon brought. "Well, that's the last time I use the national guard." Eucaryotemon says. The digimon swarm them, and they are being just thrashed by the army. Izzy says, "It could be worse." Then he checks his analyzer and finds Paladingreymon, DaoGarurumon, and Digmon have lost their bonuses. "This isn't good. And this is terrible!! Most of those digimon are Giga digimon!! At least more than half a million!!" Scenes of the digimon getting brutally beaten pass. Paladingreymon has lost his split shields and capes. DaoGarurumon was down to his pants and his gun belts destroyed, and his guns destroyed as well. He was bleeding down his chest. Gabrielmon's blue crystal face shield with crosshair was shattered, his chest plates mangled, his shield and left forearm plate obliterated. His V-plate lay on the ground in ruins. Valkyrimon's chest armor was completely annihilated, as was his left forearm plate. Digmon and Imperialdramon lay together bleeding on one another. Eucaryotemon was down some tendrils. Procaryotemon had bit the dust. Raijinmon and Raijinkabuterimon have had scales ripped off and were bruised up very well. Europamon, SeaLilymon, Archangewomon, and Mimi though were able to avoid taking serious injury due to their small frames and extreme agility, even though it's impossible to dodge it all. Lucimon says, "What now? They are weak, let's finish them." NeoApocalymon answers, "You heard the demon, kill them!! But first, any graveling? I promise that if you gravel, you'll die quick and painless!!" SeaLilymon comes up. NeoApocalymon says, "Gravel away." "No, I will not gravel!! I am not afraid of you!!" Lucimon goes, "She has.... spunk. I HATE SPUNK!!" Tai's Crest of Courage on his amulet starts glowing. "What the?" Tai wonders, as SeaLilymon glows orange.  
  
"Aura Elixir!!"  
  
She puts all her strenght into this mysterious aura. Many of the death digimon are dying. All the good digimon start recovering and return to full strenght, but their armor isn't repaired. Seeing what SeaLilymon is doing, Bahamutmon steps up as well. "I can't just sit around and let my friends suffer!!"  
  
"Particle Accelerator!!"  
  
Atomic particles fly out from all around him at light speed while he glowed blue, feeding all his power to the attack. Matt's Crest of Friendship starts to glow. "This is weird!!" Matt comments. Digimon left and right start exploding. Just then, SeaLilymon collapses and Bahamutmon grows weak. Tai and Daisuke run out to SeaLilymon and Matt and Ken go to Bahamutmon. NeoApocalymon looks around and sees his army devastated. "You maggots will account for those deaths."  
  
"Death Claw!!"  
  
The claw flies down at them, and it starts to close on Ken. SeaLilymon and Bahamutmon lean up.  
  
"Water Lily Crescant Beam!!"  
"Atomic Blaze!!"  
  
They destroy the claw, and its polyhedron. SeaLilymon turns and says to Tai, "You said that he is all our enemy. I just can't sit around and hope for the best. I had to do something." Tai says, "Why?" "I don't know. It seems weird. I felt a feeling, like I knew you when I saw you. To me, it feels like ths won't be the last I see you. It's like, deep in my mind, I know that I'm destined to return to fight along with you and others again. Until then, Tai." She becomes a digegg, and a strange looking one at that. Her egg looks like sea waves drawn on it, and it has vines and lotus leaves on it, and on part of it, it has the Crest of Courage. "Strange. I never told her my name." Tai says. Bahamutmon says to Ken, "I too feel like this isn't the end. I'll see you again....." He becomes a Digiegg, one that looks like space, black with stars and planets, and on it is a glowing Crest of Friendship. Ken gets up. "All they wanted was their homeland back, and now, they'll never have it. Well, I' going to make sure those they fought for won't be abandoned and homeless. All they wanted was a home, and you won't let them have it!!" Ken's Crest of Kindness starts glowing eradically. Wormmon is amazed by all the power he feels.  
  
"Wormmon Warp Digivolve to Grandkuwagumon!!"  
  
Standing next to Ken was a huge black bug with crimson wings and sickle-like fangs. Izzy scans him. "Grandkuwagumon is the Mega level of Wormmon. He may be a Virus digimon, but he works for the side of good. He rips his foes to ribbons when he slices them with his Dimension Scissors!!" Grandkuwagumon flies up and attacks. The others try to help.  
  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
"Aurvandil's Arrow!!"  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Paladin Blade!!  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
"Seven Star Salvation!!"  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Cell Smasher!!"  
"Vulcan Strike!!"  
  
They hurt NeoApocalymon. "I have elsewhere to be. My forces, deal with them." He uses a remote digiport and goes through the rift. Tai and Ken pick up the Digieggs. Eucaryotemon says, "You guys stop him. We'll be fine. Most of what's left are Champions and Ultimates. You have a world to save!!" Miki, who had stayed in the shadows until now to keep from getting hurt, says, "He's right!! Let's go." Then she thinks to herself, "It's all happening again. I hope Mimi learns to use the Power of Life." They run through the rift.  
  
11:00 AM, December 24, 2004: Outside Houston, on Araiya's plane, they near the city when Joe notices something. "Uh, guys, the airport is on the other side of the city, and we seem to be heading right for Downtown, according to this map." Sora gets up. "I wonder what's wrong." She goes to the cockpit, where Gill doesn't even have his hands on the controls and the fuel gauge reads empty. She goes up to him, and sees their heading right for a building. He just sits there. Sora goes, "Uh, Gill, we need you to move the plane. Gill. Gill?" She moves her hands in front of his eyes. He's catatonic. Sora grabs the co-pilot controls and forces the plane right. Gill just stares away. He mutters, "I wanna die." Sora goes, "Of all the pilots, we had to choose Mr. Suicidal. That explains why we never stopped in LA for fuel. That ValuJet pilot is looking better and better. How are we going to land this thing?"  
  
At the hospital, Lewis comes up to a nurse. "We re-examined your daughter Jill, and found her wound to be much worse than we first thought. She has major internal injuries, her intestinal tract is fried, and their are major second and third degree burns all over her abdomen. She's touch and go. Holly hears this and says, "She wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me. I dragged her into this, and I plan to drag her out." She marches past the nurse. "You can't go into intensive care without permission!!" She throws the door open and marches on. "Orderlies!!" They run out and try to stop her, but she just knocks them out of the way. They try to grab her legs, but to no avail. She just pulls them along. More orderlies with batons come after her and start thrashing, but it doesn't seem to faze her. They try to hold her by her arms, but Holly just keeps dragging them along. A nurse with a needle comes out. "Get out now!!" Holly says, "No way. I have to see my sister." She continues forward, and the nurse nears.  
  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
  
She uses the roses to knock the needle from her hand, breaking it. The other roses pin the orderlies and the nurse to the wall. She walks in to her sister's room. Lilymon, who was already patched up and had her ab area wrapped up in gauze, sat there in amazement, unable to move. Holly starts to cry looking at her sister laying there asleep and all those monitors. "Oh, Jill, why did I get you involved in this mess? It's my fault you're here. Now I'm going to make things all better." She raises her hands up. Lilymon reaches out shaking her head no, too weak to do anything.  
  
"Titania's Dew!!"  
  
Dew shrouds all over Jill and begins to glow. Holly then begins to glow. Light poured out from the hospital room. The scars and wounds on Jill vanished, and her vitals returned to normal. When the light stopped, Holly collapsed and Jill woke up. Jill sits up and feels fine. "What the...." Lilymon gets up and checks Holly. She's all covered in sweat and extremely hot and feverish. She feels of her and is partially healed. "Holly, you're dry as can be!!" Holly turns her head and says, "I've never felt so dehydrated in my short life. I need water....." Lewis runs in. "What's going on?" Jill gets and slowly slides the IV out of her arm. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, oh this hurts!!" She mentions as she pulls it out. Lewis goes, "We got to get her off this cold floor." Jill flips the switch off on the EKG and then removes the sensors, then comes over to help lift her up to what was her bed. Nurses come in. "You Wicks are so much trouble. What are you doing now, and I thought you were in critical condition?" She says, looking at Jill. "I was, until my sister here healed me, but dehydrated herself in the process." Jill retorts, getting water from the bathroom. Lilymon shouts, "Quick, we need water!!" Lewis gets two buckets of water and one of her hands in each one. The nurse asks, "Why did you do that?" Lewis responds, "You have to remember she's also part plant. While we get her to drink some, she can absorb water through her skin and have it go straight to her bloodstream, meaning she'll get the water she needs that much faster." The nurse goes, "This water won't help her unless we can get rid of her fever. She'll just sweat out what we give her trying to fight this fever." Another nurse gets a cold compress to help lower her body temperature, so she'd stop sweating and break her fever. It starts to help. She brings more and covers her torso after putting two more on her head, one over her eyes, and the other on her neck and jaw area. Soon, her fever subsides and she stops sweating. Holly says, "Oh, I am so tired, but I don't dry anymore." Jill says to her, "You nearly killed yourself to save me. Why?" Holly answers back, "Well, if you think about it, I'm really the one responsible for putting you in here. If I hadn't of bit you, that dark energy would have never seeped into you and fermented and made you into the evil #2. I figured that since I caused your misery, that I should make amends." Jill goes, "I never blamed you for anything. It was all done by Lucimon. If there should be anyone you or me should be mad at, it's Lucimon." Holly smiles in relief to hear that Jill holds no malice towards her. Holly gets up and out of the bed. The nurse goes, "Great, it neer ends. We treat her, and five minutes later, she's ready to leave." Lewis writes a check out. "Uh, this should cover things. Keep the change." They start walking out. Vicks comes in. "Man, that hospital food was nasty." The nurse says, "Uh, you still have to fill out release forms!!" Lewis says, "Vicks, you handle it." Vicks takes the papers. "But he's suppos..... Zzzzzzzzz.........." He sleeperholds the nurse and starts filling out the form.  
  
Outside the hospital, Lewis sees Air Force 2 go overhead. "What the?" He pulls out his cell phone and calls Araiya. She picks up. "Hey, Araiya, why do I keep seeing your plane fly in circles?" Araiya answers, "Our pilot has gone schizo on us and no one knows how to land this thing, and we're running on fumes." Lewis thinks. Then he says, "What's your altitude and location?" Araiya hands the phone to Sora. Sora says, "I'm not sure, but I think this thing says we're at 1500 feet and falling." Lewis ponders and says, "Sora, stay where you are. I'm coming aboard." Sora goes, "Easy for you to say."  
  
"HyperCenturiosapien Teleport!!"  
  
He pops up next to Sora. "Apparently, we're now at 1250 feet and falling." Sora jumps and falls out of the co-pilot seat. "Don't scare me like that." She says, getting up. Lewis knocks Gill out of his seat and tries to level the plane. No effect. Biyomon comes in to find out their status. Lewis goes "Shuuuhhhhh......" to Biyomon as he looks at the fuel gauge and the altimeter, and hears the *beep* *beep* of the master alarm. Biyomon goes, "What does that bepping mean?" Lewis answers, "It means you're all dead if I don't figure something out fast. Okay, from what I see, we're coming in too steep and fast, plus the airport is nowhere in sight. Hmmmm....." He says, then he finishes as they approach 750 feet, "I know!! We get Garudamon and AlcyaidXaviomon out there, with Garudamon stabilizing our descent angle, and AlcyaidXaviomon slowing us down. We must hurry. From the gauge, we have about 24 seconds of fuel left." Sora and Biyomon run to the back and Sora yells, "Araiya, get Andromon to Warp Digivolve to AlcyaidXaviomon now andhave him follow Biyomon's instructions!!" Araiya says, "You heard her Andromon!! Go to it!!" Biyomon yells, "Follow me!!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!!"  
  
She blows open an emergency door and flies out. Andromon jumps.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!!"  
"Andromon Warp Digivolve to Xaviomon!!"  
"Xaviomon Warp Digivolve to AlcyaidXaviomon!!"  
  
Garudamon calls out, "AlcyaidXaviomon, go to the nose and slow down this plane!! I'll level it!!" She goes under the plane, pushing up, and AlcyaidXaviomon is pushing back as hard as he can without buckling the nose of the plane in the process. Lewis goes, "Good, we're slowing. We're at 200 feet, deploying landing gear." As the gear lowers, the the engines sputter out. "Now, where to land?" He sees a suburb coming up. Lewis runs to the hatch and yells out, "Land us on the street!!" They hear him and lower the plane down onto a street, with the tail of the plane demolishing a house under construction. They are on a city street at a dead-end circle, with a couple of miles of road ahead of them. "Well, that's over and done with. Let's go." He gets out, saying that just as calmly, but everyone else are white as sheep. Lewis looks around as says, "Okay, everyone. Remember where we parked." AlcyaidXaviomon and Garudamon fly everyone back to the hospital. Joe says, "After this, I don't want to ever fly again." Lewis goes, "Oh shut up, Joe. Just because you had one bad flight gives you reason to shun air travel." Gomamon adds, "He's right, Joe. It could have been worse." They arrive back at the hospital and meet up with Lilymon, Holly, and Jill, when a rift tears opens from the sky. "It's a good thing most of the people were evacuated during that first incident. Only the people in the hospitals haven't fled yet, and that's because of all the people who are on life support or something else." Lilymon says. Then, NeoApocalymon comes out, followed by Lucimon and Abyssmon. "Ah, so I will have an audience after all." NeoApocalymon says.  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
"Chernobyl Cannon!!"  
"Wrath of Thanatos!!"  
"Omega Strike!!"  
"Venom Daggers!!"  
"Antipode!!"  
  
The attacks scream at the digidestined.  
  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
"Wing Blade!!"  
"Raging Maverick!!"  
"Beak Buzzsaw!!"  
"Munching Fish!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!  
"Garden's Light!!" Holly screams.  
  
The attacks are broken or deflected.  
  
"THE SHARD OF LIBERTY!!"  
"THE SHARD OF ZEAL!!"  
"Terra Armor Engage!!"  
  
"Garudamon Terravolve to Patriotaviamon, Patriot & Revolutionary!!"  
"AlcyaidXaviomon Terravolve to ThorXaviomon, Asgard's Champion!!"  
"Hawkmon Terra Armor Optimize to Daedalusmon!!"  
"Gomamon Warp Digivolve to NorseZudomon!!"  
"NorseZudomon Warp Digivolve to NeptuneZudomon!!"  
  
Ah, how the fools try to hope alive. It's a shame I have to bring this game to an end." Miyako yells, "You'll be the one washed up when we're through with you!!" "We shall see, young one." Just then, he is struck in the back.  
  
"Double Edge!!"  
  
Sora goes, "It's Tai, and Mimi, and Matt, and the others!!" Miyako adds, "And with them are the new digidestined!!"  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
"Lambda Light!!"  
"Celestial Comet!!"  
"Gigaflare!!"  
"Edge of Gaia!!"  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Fenrir Sword!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
  
"Let's help!!" Patriotaviamon says.  
  
"Elemental Firestorm!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
"Vengence of Valhalla!!"  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
All the attacks come at them, and then NeoApocalymon used a polyhedron to deflect them at a group of buildings, annihilating them and temporarily blinding everyone. When everyone regained their sight, Lewis said, "Let's try some combos!!"  
  
"Nature's Justice!!"  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
  
The two cancel each other out. "Okay, here's another!!"  
  
"1, 2, 3, Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch!!"  
  
A death claw just grabs it and destroys it. Something comes to Lewis. Lewis goes, "Gabrielmon, Archangewomon, use your two most powerful attacks on my mark!! Mark!!"  
  
"Seven Star Salvation!!"  
"Lambda Light!!"  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
"Celestial Comet!!"  
  
"Now, my turn!!"  
  
"Vindecator!!"  
"Elemental Firestorm!!"  
  
There formed was a crystal ball of light. Lewis took it and smashed it into the pavement!!  
  
"Wrath of the Gods!!" Gabrielmon, Archangewomon, and Lewis all yelled.  
  
An FF3 Ultima-like explosion was going on all around them, and the high pitched sound of space-time being ripped open, unleashing it's fury is heard. It's almost deafening. It keeps on spreading, and Abyssmon can't take the heat anymore and is deep-sixed. His remnants join the vial. "Now, to end this petty skirmish." He takes a safe-like object out, and opens it. He removes two odd-looking spheres. He jabs the vial into one and then throws it to Lucimon. He takes and jabs the vial into the second one and this black tar-like slime oozes out, and the darkness in the sphere grows. Mimi says, "It's the two Power Nexuses of Malevolence." "Wow, you're smart." Lucimon says. The sky, though the sun is visible and not blocked out, goes absolutely black. The stars shine as the air grows cold. NeoApocalymon and Lucimon glow black. Lucimon holds out his Nexus. "I am the fuel which evil feeds from. I am the force that damns the good and embraces the hearts of the wicked!! I AM MALEVOLENCE!!"  
  
"Lucimon Omega Terravolve to Beelzebumon!!"  
  
Tai looks on in horror as this horrid wretch formed, coated in pitch armor that looks like it could suck you in. He has an appearence like that of Satan, rendered from Dante Alighanti's 'Divine Comedy.' A demonic hell spawn, bound in massive muscles and red frankensteinish flesh. A goti and pitch black hair adorn him. Ram horns as big as his head grew on him. His wings were giant demon wings, large, if not bigger than Beelzebumon. He stood over a 1000 feet tall and had a double-sided battle axe, broad sword, and a pitchfork at his disposal. "I... I.... Izzy!!" Tai screams. Izzy hacks away at the computer. "He's Beelzebumon, a Hell Spawn digimon. His level is..... OMEGA!! He's classified as.... MALEVOLENCE!! I thought digimon were only Vaccine, Data, or Virus!!" NeoApocalymon starts glowing. Sora starts shaking her head at his words and the form. "No. NO!!" NeoApocalymon goes, "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last!! I am all, and yet none!! I am from which all darkness and malevolence stems forth!! I am everything and yet nothing all at once!! I am ETERNAL!! I AM OBLIVION!!"  
  
"NeoApocalymon Omega Terravolve to Obliviomon!!"  
  
Izzy scans away. "He too is an Omega digimon. Obliviomon is made up of.... absolutely nothing..... He is nothingness, void, oblivion, the personification of nothingness." There hovering before them was a dark orange, almost black ball of quantum fire (Something like plasma). In the very center of it is a black skeleton with silver pins jabbed throughout his skull (Reminds you of Pinhead). Body parts and arms of the fallen troops and other Overlords swarm around this nexus of emptiness. "Let me see if.... NO!!! Not the blue screen of death!!" Izzy screams as his computer crashes. "Well, no matter what they are, we'll stop them!!" Tai says.  
  
"Light of Judgment!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
"White Lightning!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Harpoon Cannon!!"  
"Wrath of the Gods!!"  
"Daedalus Huscarl!!"  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Aurvandil's Arrow!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
  
All of them hit, and do absolutely nothing. Obliviomon doesn't even notice it. "Okay!! My turn!!"  
  
"Absolute War!!"  
  
A demonic laugh envelops the air as weapns from all periods of human society fly together and become one super cannon. Obliviomon takes the cannon and fires. A crimson beam fires out. It's heading for Mimi, when ThorXaviomon dives in the way, knocking her far back, and takes the blast. It cuts through his Gigadigizoid plating like it was ice cream, then hits the ground and destroys a fourth of the city. ThorXaviomon suddenly turns all black, falls over, and shatters, and the black remains collapse in on themselves into oblivion. Araiya is crying, "ThorXaviomon, come back!!" Sora says, "He'll be back." "Wrong!! Anything that we destroy, it forever remains in the cold, steely grip of nothingness. You will never see your friend ThorXaviomon again!!"  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
A black wave made up of skeletons, tortured souls, and dark cold fire raced from Beezebumon. Again, it goes for Mimi. Paladingreymon goes to protect her, but the necromatic energy rips through him, and his armor just melts off and lays on the ground in a pile of goo. He disintegrates partially, and then turns black. "Mimi, guard the others. You are the one meant to guard life. Miki said the power of the Nexus came from Life. Use it." Then he fell over and shattered. Obliviomon says, "Oh, you miss your Paladin friend. I can arrange it so you'll never be apart again."  
  
"Absolute Pestilence!!"  
  
All the diseases, viruses, cancers, and poxes that ever were, currently are, and ever will be become another cannon. He grabs this cannon and it fires out this green mucus-like substance. "Somebody has to do something!!" Tai yells. He runs to Mimi's aid with Gabrielmon.  
  
"Excalibur's Revenge!!"  
  
He hurls Excalibur into the beam, splicing it with ease. Tai takes Mimi and she goes, "What are you doing, Tai. This is suicide!!" Tai lloks at her and says, "And standing here isn't. I love you, Mimi Tachikawa, and I don't want you hurt." "Tai, you really feel that way? Oh, I didn't know. I've been standing here trying to find the meaning and purpose of life, because Miki is saying that it is what I must have to beat him. Seeing our friends die one by one for what they believe in has enlightened my heart. Now I think I'm beginning to realize it. I was never ready to be made First Terra and guardian of Life, and I thought I wasn't ready for this, but now....." Gabrielmon sees the bloodlust in Obliviomon's eyes, and then the beam comes at him full force. He takes it, and is thrown back. Mimi grabs Tai's arm and starts to run. Gabrielmon's flesh starts to decay and vomit and pus flies from his body. He turns black and shatters. His withered, horrid, disease ridden face flies off from his head lands before TK. His cold black eyes gaze on him. TK falls back and crawls away in terror. Mimi is still running with Tai, when a stray glob bounces off the ground and strikes Tai in the leg. He gives her a push to get clear of the glob splashing. She falls down a distance away just to see him rot to bones, dust, and a wretched sack of skin from all the pestilence. Mimi walks over to him crying and touches him, trying to heal him, but nothing happens. "NO!! NO!!!! Why won't you heal!!" She screams in despair. She sits there on her knees sobbing. Then, she starts to illuminate like she has done before. Miki asks, "She has the power, but why can't she use it?" Lewis goes, "She understands the Power, she just can't use the attributes in harmony with one another. She has to find the focal point, where Courage, Honor, Sincerity, Martyrdom, Love, Liberty, Knowledge, Truth, Friendship, Trust, Hope, Light, Innocence, Devotion, Zeal, Reliability, and Tranquility work in harmony. Then will she have her full power." Obliviomon looks down and says, "Who turned on the lights!! I can't see!!" He sees Mimi glowing. "Let me snuff it."  
  
"Omega Crusher!!"  
  
He raises his arms, and all the severed arms and skeletal arms swarming about the ball of nothingness around him raise up. The digidestined run for cover. Billions of voices calling out their attacks in a deafening wave of sound powerful enough to implode half the structures left standing blasts around him. Mimi just stands there looking at him. Beams of power from all the elements, and from every attack ever known, currently is, and ever will be, blaze out from the hands around him and unite in front of Obliviomon. He takes his own arms and fires out a black pulse. It hits the sphere of power and sends a black beam at Mimi. She sees it coming and decides to herself, "For ThorXaviomon, Paladingreymon, Gabrielmon, and Tai, who held their ground for me, now I hold mine for the others." She just holds her sword up at the beam and looks into it, the emptiness and void she sees in it. It hits her, but this force field-like shield protects her. The beam is reflecting off the field and there is a glow of light coming from her sword. The beam comes through in a tiny mini-beam, while the rest reflects away. The attack suddenly stops. Then she looks at Obliviomon. "I stand for Truth, Honor, Love, Hope, and all those who have fallen before me. Now, I will insure that you will never hurt anyone again!!" She swings the sword and a similar beam of white light flies back at Obliviomon. He sits there laughing, until it hits, piercing his void and makes him scream. He goes flying back hits the ground hard. Mimi puts her sword away and pulls out the Power Nexus. "I understand now." On her digivice, the number 1,000,000 flashes in the EP column and it starts beeping and pinging as the trianges with all the crests point upward. The Tranquility point starts glowing, and then the large central crest glows. When they get perpendicular with the EDI screen, the 17 known crests shoot beams of their respective colors into the screen, which reflects it the the unknown 18th crest. It then hits the points and makes them glow white. All the access ports open and beam out light. The shard and the crests on the amulet do the same. The shard splits into six and move out to form what you could say is a 3D graph, with one piece in front, one behind, one to the left, one to the right, one above, and one below the center of the amulet, where the whole shard used to be. A new shard is born from the white light, one that is continually changing colors and has that mysterious Crest in it, and lays centered amongst the old shard fragments. Mimi looks at it and says, "I understand what you mean now. I understand how it all works now. The reason our crests work like Matt said they did, is because they all are from one source, one truth, Life. They are just fragments of that true power. That's what Miki meant by 'The Power of Life!!'" Then the Nexus opened and on the EDI, the number 1,000,001 showed up and the Greek letter Omega blinked in the background.  
  
"OMEGA TERRAVOLVE!!"  
  
Suddenly, Mimi finds herself in a forest. In the background the beginning of 'With Arms Wide Open' plays. She walks into a circle with 17 great sequioas surrounding her. In the center is her Nexus. She lays her sword down and goes for the Nexus. On each sequioa is a crest, and each starts to glow. She grabs it, and white light flies everywhere. The Nexus opens, and the orb of energy flies into her. The shell continues to open as hovers in the air and the trees blast her with power. After the refrain, the song jumps to the line, 'We created Life....,' then the second half of the refrain plays again, and then the guitar/Violin solo plays. In a flash, there laid a being shrouded from sight by two angel wings, but these had not white feathers, but sorta jade colored feathers. It gets up to show Mimi's face. She is wearing a long white low-cut dress with short sleeves and a large flowing bottom half. The left side is clinging to her left leg and the rest flaps in the wind as it blows. On her left arm, as always, is that Lilymon-like glove, but now the vines wrapped over it are gone, and the normally yellow petals are white. She stands up and part of the green Nexus shell latches on to her chest, becoming a chest plate. It wraps around her back and around the wings to lock it in place and give back protection. White vines with golden metallic leaves wrap over the top edge of the cuirass. The green with white trim shoulder plates engage, and two spike-horn like things hooked to the gemstones on each one raise up and take a sort of 45 degree angle point. The bottom section takes and slides onto her right arm. It looks just like one of Archangemon's forearm plate, but it is green instead of gold, plus the Crest of Life is inscribed into it. The belt-like piece wraps over her waist at an angle, with a scabbard on the lowest end, which is the right side. The remaining section of the Nexus, the ring of flowers, slides over her forehead, and her infamous long bangs hang in front of this tiara blowing in the wind. Similar high-heeled sandals to those that he had just been wearing pop up on her feet. Her sword, now in the ground like the Sword in the Stone, glows, and her EDI flies to it. It flips upside-down and opens its top and bottom ports. A glowing light ensues as the EDI fuses to the sword. Suddenly, all there is is the EDI. Then, from the regular bottom (Pointy end that's now open and pointing up) comes a jeweled and wrapped sword handle. The regular top covers flip and hook to the bottom covers. The fat ends to the bottom covers bend perpendicular to the rest of itself, and becoming crescent shaped. From the regular top comes a silver sword blade. Halfway down it is a teardrop-shaped hole. A ball appears in the teardrop where the pearl ball is on the Crest of Sincerity. Golden beams of light blaze forth from it and coat the sword. The light vanishes, leaving 3 gold beams attached to the sphere and many, many more spanning from the hole all the way to the edges of the sword and to the blade. From the EDI came vines with leaves and beautiful flowers encompassing it. They wrapped over the covers in sort of a spiral, with magnificent white lilies on the ends. The vines also go up part of the blade, splitting open at parts, and ending by embracing the bottom edge of the hole. Where it split, flawless gemstones and flowers adorned the blade in those areas. Mimi grabs the sword with her left hand and holds it up high, and her angelic wings spread out and the tips point upwards into the sky. White light streams heavenward. Leaves, flower petals, and feathers fly in the air.   
  
"Gaiasapia Omega Terravolve to AngeGaiasapia, Savior of Life!!"  
  
The voice in the background (You know, the one that says 'Digivolve to Champion,' 'Digivolve to Ultimate,' and 'Warp Digivolve') goes, "Omega Terravolution. The cycle is complete." Everything returns to normal.  
Izzy looks at her in awe. Sora says, "Mimi unlocked her Nexus. Now we have a chance." Izzy analyzes her. "She's still the Mimi we all know and like, but in terms of her power, she is AngeGaiasapia, an Omega Human/Flower Nymph/Archangel hybrid. The power of Light has infused with her, making her superpowerful. Apparently the three catergories; Data, Virus, and Vaccine; no longer apply at the Omega level, for she is classified as a Lightbringer type Digisapien. Against Darkness and Death digimon, she does 10 times her regular damage. Her attacks include Saber of Light, Dryad's Panacea, Gaia's Touch, Angelic Petals, Lily Tiara, Candela Feathers, Celestial Rose, Thorns of Absolution, Naiad Edge, Nymph's Song, Seeds of the Divine, and her ultimate attack, Devout Phoenix, she rises into the heavens, and then spreads her wings and plunges with her sword drawn, creating a force of blinding, flaming light about her. Prodigious!!" Obliviomon stares at Mimi hovering there in the sky. "Ah, so had a Power Nexus too. It doesn't matter. You're still outnumbered two to one. Your Omega Terravolution was for nothing. HA HA HA HA!!!" For which Mimi answers, "No, it was not. I shall prove it, by ending your demonic existance and restoring the Light!!" Her voice sounded sorta like Queen Serenity from Sailor Moon. She powers her sword. He readies, and Beelzebumon quietly flies behind during the squabble.  
  
"Angelic Petals!!"  
"Chaos & Nothingness!!"  
  
Flower petals and blossoms gathered before her hands from all over, and then an orb of light glows in the center of them. They compact and she holds her hands up, pushing them at Obliviomon. From the void come miniture black holes. They surround the ball of petals and as the gravity rips away at it, balls of malevolent energy fly out of the singularities and try to bombard the ball. The ball explodes in a flash of light, throwing the petals and tons of holy light power at the black holes. The light breaks the holes and spreads out. The petals fly about and those that hit Obliviomon's void explode in a fury of Light and Life force. Then, Joe, from NeptuneZudomon's back, yells, "Watch out behind you Mimi!!" Then Beelzebumon gazes down upon him and a beam of blazing nothing strikes down NeptuneZudomon. A black mushroom cloud goes up, and Joe is vaporized instantly. NeptuneZudomon follows suit. The whole city is now devastated. Finding cover is near impossible for the other digidestined, since most of what was left was either burning or so small that they can't hide behind it. Lucimon goes, "I never liked that brat."  
  
"Dark Light!!"  
  
A beam of pitch black glows out of his armor, shooting at Mimi. Before she can respond, it hits her and she flies into Obliviomon's hands. "I've tried killing you in the past, setting you ablaze, attacking you with all my might, and even cruxifiction, but now, I'm going to split your atoms into oblivion!!"  
  
"Atomic Oblivion!!"  
  
"Can you feel the pain? The gut-wrenching feeling as first I destroy your insides? Your screams are delicious!!" Mimi is screaming in pain as his atomic rays split her into nothingness. Then she grits her teeth. "You like screaming? How about you scream with me, seeing as you like pain so much."  
  
"Gaia's Touch!!"  
  
The normally healing touch burns into Obliviomon's ribs. Smoke and fire blaze on him as the healing force contaminates his pure oblivion. The agony forces the two to release one another. Beelzebumon is about to step on her, when the others shoot at his foot, and with the not-so-level ground, causes him to slip and fall down on some ruins. They attack again.  
  
"Magnum Ice!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
"Nature's Justice!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Aurvandil's Arrow!!"  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
  
They hit and little to nothing. "So you want to play? Here, I'm willing to play!! Catch!!"  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
He shoots his wave of screaming tortured souls at them. Iori runs to Digmon. "Get out of here, Digmon!!" Iori shoves him and he trips over rock, sending him rolling over to the group. TK runs out to get Iori. "Run, Iori, run!!" TK calls as he comes to him. Too late. The beam hits the other digimon and them. Everyone affected pauses as though they were frozen. The digimon shatter as though they were made of ice. Dark energy from the darker feelings of their hearts in TK and Iori is amplified, and then that energy slags them into a black goop, which bubbles and boils away. All that's left of TK is his hat. Digmon looks and says, "Wow, he gave up his life to save me. I can't believe he did something like that." Beelzebumon mocks their sacrifice. He picks up TK's hat and goes, "Sit right back hear a tale, the tale of seven hapless castaways....." Sora says, "Let's get out here while he's entertained." Mimi gets back up and wipes away sweat. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to be Digidestined pancake. Gotta stop Obliviomon!!" She flies up. Beelzebumon sees this, ".... A three hour tour, a three hour tour..... Hey, wait, what the?!" He puts the hat away and swings at Mimi with his broad sword, but misses. Then he sees the others sneaking away. "Ah, forget it. Obliviomon can handle her. Right now, I gotta get these runaways." They know they are spotted and run. Grandkuwagumon yells, "Run on!! I'll distract him!!" They run ahead and Grandkuwagumon charges at him.  
  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
  
His attack goes at Beelzebumon, but he responds, "You like cutting things, eh? Let me show you how it's done!!"  
  
"Axe of Mephistophiles!!"  
  
Not only does Beelzebumon's 60 story battle break Grandkuwagumon's attack, but it cleaves him in half. Grandkuwagumon's right and left halves go black (Hard to tell seeing he's already almost all black) and fall to the ground, where they shattered if though they were fine china or crystal.  
Back on the east side of the ruins, Obliviomon has just sat there hovering and conserving his powers. Mimi ambushes him.  
  
"Saber of Light!!"  
  
"Don't think you can get away with this!!" Obliviomon reels back at the column of light striking him, but then recovers. "Who said I was leaving. That time you spent almost being stomped gave me time to think. You're right. This will end now."  
  
"Absolute Famine!!"  
  
All the wasted food and pain of starvation forms into another cannon. He fires, and a energy pulse hand reaches out and starts to drain Mimi of energy. "Let's make this.... fun. Some of my old employees want a word with you." Then, spirits of the slain Overlords and Anti-Digidestined digimon entered some of the arms circling him.  
  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
"Death & Decay!!"  
"Hellfury Blight!!"  
"End of Days!!"  
"Venom Daggers!!"  
"Megalomaniac Turret!!"  
"Half-Life!!"  
"Atma Weapon!!"  
"Supernova Synchatron!!"  
"Liquid Blue!!"  
"King-Castle Raze!!"  
"Antipode!!"  
"Blacklight Sun!!"  
"Bakkai Blitz!!"  
"Planet Killer!!"  
"Acid Rain!!"  
  
By unleashing all those attacks from those whom served him, while draining her, he blasted her over 3 miles into the ground. "Good, that's over with. Now for my..... WHAT!!" Mimi comes blasting out of the ground. "Getting rid of me is something you'll never do!!"  
  
"Celestial Rose!!"  
  
A white rose appears between her hands. She holds her hands parallel to it and it starts to shine. Then she takes it in her left hand and throws it ala Tuxedo Mask. It flies at him and pierces the void and actually hits Obliviomon!! It stabs in him, and little bolts of energy fly, then one behemoth blast of light, followed by the rose petals striking him and causing more holy energy explosions. After sliding back some and recovering, he goes, "You are trying my patience, First Terra. You are nothing more than a gnat to me. I end this game now." He starts taking energy, and he grows larger and larger as he ascends into space. Sora says, "Oh, no. If I remember right, in my dream, this is where we all go boom!!" Lewis looks at Miki and says, "Okay, hot shot, what happens next if you know so much on the Power Nexuses and Obliviomon?" He grabs her to get her attention, and knocks her hood off. "Hold on here....." He takes Kari and puts her next to Miki. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say we're all screwed." He looks at them. "I should of guessed it from the voice. Miki is Kari!! But whoa, aging is not kind to you!!" Miki goes, "Something like this happened before, and i don't know how, but I mysteriously appeared outside a small town in the '70s. After being hit by a car after arriving, almost all my memory was gone. All I knew was to find a digidestined and tell them to use the Power of Life. After a while, I got back to Japan.....," Kari finishes, "Where you were my babysitter!! I know I knew you. I think what happened that you did tell me, but I was too young to understand. And...." "That's why I started to follow Mimi. I was hoping to get through to her, but she ran from me. Only yesterday did I tell her." Lewis goes, "But how did you go back without the help of a time traveller?" Daisuke goes, "Maybe the same way she went to the Digital World without a Digivice, Digiport, or anything. She just, did it." Izzy goes, "Daisuke, I think that's the first thing you have ever said that actually makes sense." Daisuke scratches his head and goes huh. Lewis pulls out something from his pocket. "Well, if what you said is true Miki, or should I say Kari , then Kari is going to need this." He puts a time band on her arm. "And this." He pulls a wad of change out. "It's all dated before 1971, except one of the quarters. I think it's one of those state quarters." Lilymon goes, "Now all we have to do is figure how she did it." Izzy goes, "Okay." Miyako says, "Could it do with her crest?" Izzy nods. Lewis says, "Hmmm...... Temporal Mechanics in 60 seconds. I can do that." He takes Kari's hair clip "Yoink!! My hair clip now." and starts writing in the dirt with it. "Hey!!" Kari exclaims. Sora looks up. "Lewis, I'd make that Temporal Mechanics in 10 seconds if I were you." Lewis throws the hair clip down. "Well, we're dead. I had an idea about the Power of the Crst being used to convert Kari to light and have her go to one end of the universe at a set sub-light speed, then slingshot that light around a high mass or gravity object, like a star or black hole, keeping one's speed constant and being sure to avoid such matters as becoming Kentucky-fried or stuck in time, and then thereby superseding the speed of light, a concept up that is virtually impossible and to now never thought of." Ken goes, And when did you think of it?" "About three seconds ago in the back of my head while doing those calculations, but at the time brushed it off as farcical." Ken goes, "That could actually work." Izzy goes, "Yeah, but how will it work?" Sora screams. Up in the sky, coverng all of it is Obliviomon's ugly mug, well only part of it. The sky's too small to fit his whole face. "If you will not yield to a Evil Digimon, then you will meet your end at the hands of a GOD!!" His words alone crack the ground open unleashing fire, lava, and brimstone upon the ruins. He sees Mimi flying at him. "Begone, mere mortal!! How dare you challenge a force that has power over all beings!! You should be bowing to me, for I am forever!! I am a God!!" He smacks her like a fly.  
  
"Wave of Annihilation!!"  
"Absolute War!!"  
"Absolute Famine!!"  
"Absolute Pestilence!!"  
"Absolute Death!!"  
  
The five attacks fuse, and they take on the appearence of four horsemen. Lewis watches this and says, "Okay, we've got the fire and brimstone, the vial, the armageddon, the demon released from bondage, the Archangel fighting, the whole Alpha & Omega speech, and now the four horsemen. Now, all we need is someone to say that it's Judgment Day and we'll have ourselves a full-blown Apocalyse on our hands." Izzy goes, "I thought you were Neutral when it came to religious ideals, Lewis." Lewis answers, "That doesn't mean I don't read about them. Well, to be honest, the whole Revelations and Apocalyse stuff is all I know about Christianity." Yolei goes, "What's Neutralism?" "It's where you know there is a greater force, but you don't practice any one particular religion. You remain 'Neutral,' and don't take sides. Let's not get into it now. The end of the world is probably immenent. We have to figure out to do what I said." The attack from Obliviomon hits Mimi and throws her back down to the others. Archangewomon catches her. She lays there all cut up and bruised and bloodied up, "I tried. I just couldn't beat them. If only I had help." Lewis goes, "The other Nexuses!! That's why we apparently lost the last time. We forgot about the other Nexuses!! But they won't do us good now. I hope next time we remember." Mimi lays there and says, "Next time? What about next time? (Cough) I feel so cold." She closes her eyes and passes away. Kari rears her head back and cries. All the sadness in her heart is then unleashed. By releasing her sadness, it cleansed her heart. She laid crying on Mimi's shortly deceased body, thinking of those who died for them. "Why must everyone die!! First the Numemon, then Cora, then the Koromon, then Cecimon, then Wormmon, followed by all those on the moon who fought with us, and now all our other digimon and Joe, TK, Iori, Mimi, and my brother. Why does everyone have to die?" She walks over to the two digieggs Tai took from the moon. "Poor digieggs. There going to be destroyed before they can ever hatch." She picks up the eggs and holds out SeaLilymon's egg. "Well, I'm not to let that happen. In memory of my brother and those that died for our cause, I won't let it happen!!" Archangewomon de-digivolves back to Gatomon. Gatomon starts glowing like she did in Machinedramon's tunnels. A beam of light swallows her and Gatomon as Obliviomon slams his hands down on Earth.  
  
"Alpha & Omega!!"  
  
Black energy seeps into the ground. Earthquakes, eruptions, explosions, and fire engulfs the planet. Sora goes, "Just as I saw it." Then a nearby explosion sends her flying. The planet begins to collapse in on itself. One final eruption blows the planet to pieces. The remnents strike the moon, which causes the same thing to happen. Remnents fly out and hit Mars and Venus, igniting them and blasting them apart in violent explosions. Some pieces reach the sun. Then the sun goes black and starts to collapse. BOOM!! Supernova!! All the planets get incinerated and slagged into oblivion by the nova. Sitting in the empty void is Obliviomon and Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon is sitting in an air pocket left after Earth's destruction. "Nice fireworks show. Can we do it again?" Meanwhile, Obliviomon is laughing with glee and evil. Beelzebumon starts humming 'It's beginning to Look Like Christmas.' And in the background, you hear the song.  
  
Kari gets up with a severe headache. Gatomon is already up and helps her sit up. "Oh, my head. Where, and when, are we?" Gatomon looks around and says, "There's a lot of people at that farm down that way. According to a sign I saw while I was looking around earlier, we're in Woodstock, New York." Kari pulls out her EDI. "How did we end up in Woodstock?" She checks the clock. The EDI says, "Auto-Clock re-calibrated. Time is: 4:30 PM, August 4th, 1969." Kari scratches her head. "1969? How did we end up in 1969, Gatomon? Last thing I remember is Mimi dying and taking those digieggs. Say, where are the digieggs?" Scene goes to the dressing room of Jymi Hendrix, where he is getting ready, and eyeballs the eggs. "Man, I don't know where you guys came from, but you two look like you're some fine quality Fabrege Eggs." A director says, "Uh, Mr. Hendrix, you're on."  
  
Now that both worlds' fates lie in Kari's hands, will she be able to meet the challenge? Will she make the same mistakes again? How will she get the digieggs back? Find out in First Terra: Chapter 12-Alpha & Omega!!  
  
Here is a poll to be answered by fans.  
  
Who was the best Good Guy or Gal (Includes Digidestined and other Good Characters)?  
Who didn't you like?  
Why?  
  
Who was your favorite villain or Overlord?  
Who didn't you like?  
Why?  
  
Who was your Favorite good Terra?  
Who didn't you like?  
Why?  
  
Who was your favorite new Digidestined?  
Who blew?  
Why?  
  
What was your favorite scene?  
Which scene blew chunks?  
Why?  
  
What was your favorite plot twist?  
  
What was the best line?  
Why?  
  
Who is your favorite secondary character (Like Oswald, or Agent Vicks, or Peyotemon, or Gerard.)?  
Who didn't you like?  
Why?  
  
Who is your favorite Omega digimon (Not Applicable until Chapter 12: Alpha & Omega)?  
Who didn't you like?  
Why?  
  
Best overall character?  
Worst overall character?  
Why?  
  
Best chapter?  



	12. Alpha & Omega

First Terra  
  
Chapter 12: Alpha & Omega  
  
Prologue: Well, damn me, you bastard!! I blew it up!! I blew it up!! If you ever have seen 'Planet of the Apes,' then you should get it. It's the last line of the movie. Charlton Heston's character says it when he sees the Statue of Liberty half submerged walking on a beach. Actually, he says, "Damn you!! You bastards!! You blew it up!! You blew it up!!" while falling to his knees. It fits what just happened in Chapter 11 perfectly. A reminder: Justin WILL return in this chapter!! Well, now to recap, the only surviving digidestined, Kari!!  
"Well everything started normally until a comet hit and leveled Paris. This had us original digidestined tied up working on trying to find out if it was NeoApocalymon's or not. The new kids became increasingly nosy, trying to find out what was going on, but Tai said not to tell them anything as so to keep them out of our mess. Izzy was doing a great job of it too, jamming satellites, distracting them, making TK and me fake D3's, falsifying newspaper headlines, and even hiring digimon to cause a ruckus in the Digital World. But it all fell apart when Daisuke overheard Izzy talking to Tai about Lucimon and Lewis on his cell phone. Meanwhile, Abyssmon came the night before and stole two of Lewis and Lilymon's children, Holly and Jill. Izzy and Tai left on a frantic search in the Digital World, and Lewis had to keep up appearances and meet with NASA officials about the comet and raising the budget, which the Democrat-controlled Congress has been cutting. The comet in fact did turn out to be NeoApocalymon's. He used his charisma and good looks to secretly take control of a rebel Yugoslav faction, and from there slaughtered thousands of innocent people to take power, then he killed his comrades. He faked a nuclear scare to try to destroy Lewis, then had a staged attack on the Presidential plane with fake US fighter jets to further cause mischief. By doing so, he was able to ditch his pseudo-identity and sneak back to the Digital World. During a CNN interview with him, Lewis found out who he really was and warned Mimi. Then Lucimon attacked Houston with Abyssmon and two new beings we never saw before. Daisuke conned us all into going into the Digital World to follow Izzy. We tried to silence and keep him from finding Izzy, but then we were ambushed by Lucimon's goons Aresmon and Tarturomon and we were forced to reveal our secrets. During the battle, one of Saintangewomon's teardrops hit Veemon and gave him the power to Warp Digivolve to Imperialdramon. He smashed Aresmon and helped seal a rift and destroy Tarturomon. We spilled our guts to Ken and the new kids and decided to find Izzy. When we caught up to them, Tai was furious, but Daisuke convinced him he was being foolhardy for not taking their help. Mimi, after learning about NeoApocalymon, left the others an E-Mail and tried to warn Izzy and Tai, but that mysterious cult found her and trapped her by pumping her full of tranquilizers. Matt got her message and rode to us on Metalgarurumon to tell us of NeoApocalymon's return. We then picked up Mimi on Izzy's EDI. We followed to where the psycho-cult had taken her. In Houston, Lucimon unleashed what he called his 'Two Ultimate Warriors.' They attacked Lewis and Lilymon, but to their surprise, to Lewis and Lilymon's surprise, they were the very children they loved and were searching for, but stripped of their childhood and now in their mid-20's. They attacked them without mercy, but Jill's memories were what saved her. She was stopped after a point blank shot of Lilymon's Flower Cannon to her mid-section. Holly was much harder to stop. She was much easier to convince that nobody cared about her, and unleashed her rage and hatred upon Lewis. Her scar was how Lewis learned of her identity. She beat him to a pulp and then left for the Johnston Space Center. Back in the Digital World, Mimi met her stalker face to face. Instead of being the psycho Mimi thought she was, she was a kind, gentle woman who was trying to warn her of something bad, but just couldn't remember what that bad thing was. Miki, as she called herself, freed Mimi and helped her to escape, but the weird cult caught them. Tai and the rest of us got there and found out that the leader of the cult was former Vice President Al Gore. Tai and Al got into a fist fight after Al stopped rambling nonsense about a Republican demon. I guess he was talking about Lewis. We got out of there, when as soon as we did, NeoApocalymon blasted them into oblivion, just because they were there too. When he caught up to us, it was like he was 10 times stronger. He started to freeze Mimi the way he was frozen into a comet. Our digimon Terravolved except Patamon and Salamon, who were still too weak to fight, and stopped this. NeoApocalymon threw DaoGarurumon around like a rag doll and into a wall of fire. Hawkmon Warp Digivolved to his Mega form of Valkyrimon and pulled DaoGarurumon from the firewall. He, with the help of Paladingreymon, actually managed to distract NeoApocalymon long enough to thaw out Mimi's legs. Raijinkabuterimon thrashed away at him, and then she Terravolved and repeated what she did back on Lucimon's island. At that point, Lucimon intervened and got NeoApocalymon away before she could unleash her power. Her power though, healed all of us, re-energized Raijinkabuterimon, and we followed them to the Digital Moon. After a brief stay at the local hospital, which was the only place in the city with people, Lewis broke out and searched for Holly. He found her where Jill said she'd be, trying to arm the prototype Star Wars satellite. Lewis battled in a war of wits, and he won when he entered the confirmation code for her, proving his love for her. Abyssmon arrived to cause more trouble, but the Lewis-Holly double team was too much for Abyssmon. Afterwards, Lewis still had to disarm the satellite. After many attempts, he gave up and punched in Password for the password, which actually worked. We got to the moon to find this rag-tag resistance trying to get rid of the Overlords. With the help of the Lunar digimon, we found them and waged an epic war, but SeaLilymon and Bahamutmon paid the ultimate price in fighting it. They became these strange new digieggs that looked nothing like any digiegg we ever seen in the Digital World before. We chased NeoApocalymon and Lucimon back to Houston, where after a near crash, Sora and the rest of the group met up with Lewis and us. We tried to stop them, but they seemed so powerful, but when Gabrielmon, Archangewomon, and Lewis combined their powers into one force called the 'Wrath of the Gods' they destroyed Abyssmon easily. Things became an absolute nightmare when NeoApocalymon pulled out a black vial and a safe, which contained two Power Nexuses. They used the vial to re-power them, and NeoApocalymon supercharged his, making Lucimon and NeoApocalymon into Beelzebumon and Obliviomon. We tried to stop them, but they slaughtered ThorXaviomon, Paladingreymon, and Gabrielmon as though they were baby digimon. It didn't matter how much armor they wore or how strong they were, they were destroyed in one hit by those two. Tai tried to save Mimi from one of Obliviomon's attacks, but it got him and killed him as well. Remembering all those before her and those who died in the name of good, she finally understood Miki's warning and knew what the unified powers of all the crests meant: Life. Knowing this, she unlocked the Power of the Nexus and Omega Terravolved to this mighty Archangel Flower Nymph called AngeGaiasapia. But she still wasn't enought to beat two Omega digimon. Trying to protect her, NeptuneZudomon, Joe, TK, Iori, Patriotaviamon, DaoGarurumon, Raijinkabuterimon, Daedalusmon, Imperialdramon, Valkyrimon, and Grandkuwagumon were all obliterated. The rest of us huddled in fear with only Archangewomon and Digmon to protect us. Mimi tried desperately to stop Obliviomon, but she then grew larger than Earth itself. He smacked her with a five attack combo, ending her short life. Lewis made the link between Miki and me while preparing for the end. Everyone started trying to make sense of it all, when I broke down and took the two Digieggs from the moon from the ground, and Gatomon and myself were whisked away in a beam of light. Seconds later, Obliviomon slammed his hands down, and used his sinister necromatic powers to rip the Earth to shreds in his palms. The explosion caused more chaos and destruction, as fragments of Earth hit other planets and made them do the same. Fragments also hit the sun, making it go supernova, just like in Sora's dream. I woke up outside of Woodstock in 1969 with the Lunar Digieggs stolen. What am I going to do now?"  
  
Kari looks at Gatomon. "Why did we end up at Woodstock? I thought we would be somewhere more important, like back on the Digital Moon before we followed NeoApocalymon." Gatomon says, "I don't know Kari, but if we have a second chance, then let's use it." Kari takes out her EDI. "It's detecting them, and another person in the room with them. I wonder, can the EDI give me data on people who don't have digivices?" She flips through the subroutines, until she spots a program called 'Historical Database.' Kari looks at it. "Wonder what it does?" Gatomon goes, "We won't know until you open it." Kari opens the file. The EDI says, "This file can be used to identify unknown targets. It only can be used in the past or on a target that currently has a file. Do you wish to use?" Kari pushes a button to confirm. "Scanning..... Scan complete." Nearly a hundred names and holo-pictures pop up. "Limit the names to those nearest to the Lunar Digieggs." Kari requests. "Narrowing field. Change complete." On stage was the members of the group 3 Dog Night. In the rooms next to the room with the eggs are The Who and the Rolling Stones, and the EDI lists the members and basic biographical info, along with pics of each one. In the room and leaving it was Jymi Hendrix. "Okay Gatomon, we know where they are. Now we got to get them." She is about to go when she looks at her clothes. "I think we stick out like sore thumbs, Gatomon." Kari rummages through her pockets. "Good thing Lewis gave me all this old change." She looks through it all and checks it all out. "Wow Gatomon. We got over $150 in quarters and half dollars, and here's that state quarter he said was in with them. How obvious, it's North Carolina's quarter, his home state. Well, let's get some clothes." They go down the road a bit and find a store. Kari takes some clothes and tries them on. While in the dressing area, some hippies start eyeing Gatomon. "Uh, hey, man. You still got some dye?" Another says, "You said dye!!" And starts laughing. One of them says, "Uh yeah, but what will we use it on. I mean, we like, tye-dyed everything in here, including, like, your hair man!!" The hippie goes, "That was some GOOD maui-wowie!!" A female hippie says, "Hey, guys, why don't we like, tye-dye that girl's cat!!" They all start nodding their heads. Gatomon, who has been sitting outside, hears them coming towards her. She thinks, "What are they doing? What do a bunch of stoned hippies want with me? I don't like the look in that one with a thick beard. Kari, where are you?" They grab her, and when they do, her gloves fall off. She has this look of helplessness as they cart her into the back room. "Eep." she goes as she enters. Kari comes out dressed in a baggy tye-dye T-shirt and bellbottoms, and sporting those small-lensed purple glasses (Like John Lennon wore) and a tye-dye bandanna over her forehead with the peace symbol in the center. One of the hippies goes, "Far out...." and spaces out looking at Kari. She asks, "How much for this?" The woman says, "We'll take like, 30% off, for being such a sweety." The guy with the beard adds it all up. "Well, that's $2.95 for the shirt, $4 for the pants, $.50 for the bandanna, and $12 for the hemp." Kari says, "But I didn't buy any hemp." The guy goes, "Oh yeah.... I bought the hemp. Here dude, here's your 12 dollars." He hands the money to the woman, who hands it to the beardless hippie. "Here, give this to Manny to put in the register." The beardless guy hands the money back to the bearded hippie. "For me? Cool man.... I get hemp, and 12 dollars. This rules man." The other hippie comes out from the back with Gatomon, all tye-dyed in various reds, oranges, greens, and whites. "Uh, like while you were changing and stuff, we took the liberty of tye-dying your cat." She looks kinda spaced out. Gatomon waves her gloveless hands in front of her and says, "Look at all the pretty colors Kari. Whee!!......" One of the hippies says to Manny, "See, I told you she talks!!" Manny goes, "You're a moron, Brian. Everyone knows cats can't talk. It's the weed. Remember what I said? Weed gives you awesome psychic powers man!! You're like, reading her thoughs and stuff." Brian goes, "Cool!! I can read thoughts!!" He nods, but then he says, "But the cat's high too. Oh my god!! She can read my thoughts too... Ahhh....." He panics and runs into the door frame, knocking himself out. The woman looks at him and says, "He hit the frame and fell down. Man, he's stupid." Manny looks at Kari. "Wow, psychidelic man!! Who tye-dyed the cat? Can we help you?" Kari goes, "Uh, no." She walks out. The woman says, "That girl was far out." Manny says, "Whoever dyed that cat must of been a stone cold gas!!" He looks at the money in his hand. "That reminds me. I still owe you for the hemp." And Manny hands the woman the money again. Kari picks up Gatomon's gloves. "I've never said anything mean about nice people before, but if you ask me Gatomon, I think they've smoked themselves retarded. It was like being in the room with four Peyotemon!! Yoo-hoo, Gatomon?!" Gatomon moves her hand at a big.... nothing. "Hey, hold still, little yellow submarine....." Kari looks at her, "Not you too!!" Gatomon giggles, "Hey, Kari, look at the little red and yellow and green bears walking with the talking flowers. Hey, I hear Jerry Garcia..... Cool....." Kari goes, "Leave it to hippies to tye-dye my digimon and get her high."  
Kari goes back to the field where everyone is. She slides behind everything and gets near the backstage area. "I think this is the room." She looks in and sees no one. "Gatomon, could you go in and get the Digieggs?" Gatomon smirks, "Digi what..... You said Digi...... Hey, now I'm hungry. Got any eggs? I can make eggs benedict. I said dict. Ha, ha, ha....." She falls over idiotically laughing at..... nothing. Kari looks at Gatomon. "I think those hippies were doing more than pot in there. Come on." She picks her up. "Hey, I'm floating here." She goes when picked up. Kari climbs in the window of the room. "Good thing this room had a window. Don't know how'd I get back here without one." She looks around. "There they are. No, stop Gatomon!!" Gatomon is trying to crack open SeaLilymon's egg. Kari takes it from her. "But I'm hungry now, Kari....." "These eggs aren't for eating, they're for hatching." Then the door opens and Jymi comes in. "Hey you!! Leave those Fabrege eggs alone!! I found them fair and square!! Guards!!" Kari yoinks Gatomon and runs with SeaLilymon's egg. Jymi goes, "For someone to steal it and not try to break it open for food, then they know how valuable they are. They must be worth a lot. I'll keep a close eye on this one." Kari is running from security. The hippies are cheering her on. "Yeah, run from the fuzz!!" They get a lead as security has to fight through the crowd. They see a pond in the distance. Kari looks at Gatomon. "Gatomon, digivolve to Angewomon!!" Gatomon says, "Angel, what angel? Where? Wait....., there it is!! Pretty angel." She starts staring at the sun. "Nevermind." She keeps running and she passes the pond, where hippies lay nude and were skinny dipping. "Hey Kari, how about we go skinny dipping?" Kari looks at her and says, "Uh..., no." She keeps running for another five minutes, when she finally stopped in a forest. She looks around, then checks her EDI. No other pings. "They must have stopped chasing me. Well, at least I got one of them. Gatomon?" Gatomon had fallen asleep. "Okay, next time I'll sleep while you run for your life." She looks at it looks at how beautifully crafted it is, with its almost life-like waves and storm clouds, it feels like a hurricane is going to come out of it and drench you. The flowers and vines growing on it are lively and in bloom. Kari looks at it. "I wonder why her egg has the Crest of Courage on it?" She yawns. "I guess Gatomon has the right idea. Running from security and escaping from the end of the world has been tiring. Maybe I do need to rest." She falls asleep next to a tree.  
Back at Woodstock, the guards come back exhausted. "We're sorry, but we have no way to identify her, no facial traits seeing as how we never saw her face, and half the people here are wearing the same thing she was wearing. I don't think it's possible to find her. We can step up security on that other egg." Jymi says, "This thing looks like it was painted by some master artist. That thing must be worth thousands, if not millions...." He grins.  
Hours have passed, and Kari gets up. "It's night already?" She wakes Gatomon up. She grabs her head and says, "Those hippies and that leaking LSD lab. All those fumes and smoke from their bongs, oh my head is racing." She looks at herself and sees what they did to her. "Ahhh!! I thought all of this was part of that acid-induced dream!! My fur...." She says, putting her gloves back on. "They say LSD causes flashbacks. That means those losers screwed me up for the rest of my nine lives." She cups her hands, "THANKS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!!" she yells into the night. Kari goes, "Let's get something to eat." Kari and Gatomon walk along until they see a diner. They go in, and there are more hippies. "The more we seem to try to get away from them, the more we meet." Gatomon mutters. They go in and go to the counter. A bearded long-haired hippie in a tye-dye apron comes up. He is wearing a name tag. It says Manny. Kari sees him. "Manny?" He looks at her and says, "Whoa, cool... How'd ya know my name? Are you like, psychic or something?" Kari goes, "No, it says your name on that name tag." He looks down. "Hey, cool. I got a name tag, man." Another hippie waitress hands her a menu. Kari looks down it, and notices everything is made with hemp. Even the menu is made from hemp. Kari asks, "Hey, guys, is there anything here that's hemp free?" Manny looks in the kitchen. "Hey, Brian, can we do that?" He asks in complete puzzlement. The waitress says, "I think the Peyote stew has no hemp in it." Manny goes, "And I don't think we use any in the magic brownies or shroom cookies. Or do we?" Manny looks at the digiegg. "Hey, psychodelic easter egg......" He stares at it and spaces out. Gatomon tells Kari, "I have a weird feeling these are the same hippies from the clothing store. I mean, the bearded one is Manny, the one in the back is Brian, and that's the same woman." Kari goes, "I think you're right, Gatomon." The woman goes, "Well, what'll you have?" Kari says, "Well, it's hard to choose. I mean, I haven't found anything that doesn't have any hallucingens or marajuana or hemp in it." The waitress goes, "I don't know if that can be done?" Brian goes, "I think she's a Narc!! I think that cat of her's is a narc!!" The woman goes, "Shut up, Brian!! You think everyone's a narc!!" She motions Kari to come with her. "Could you show us, oh great one?" Kari goes, "Well, okay. At least I'll get to eat something." They head back and the woman grabs Manny. "This swinger is going to show us how to cook without hemp!! You can stare at the trippy egg later." He goes, "Okay, Moonglow, I'm coming. Man, now I'm thirsty." A glowing crack can be seen on the egg.  
In the back, Kari takes an apron and looks for some material. She looks around and finds nothing but hemp, weed, and rolling papers. "I see your problem. You're not using anything other than drugs, dough, and sugar to cook." "You mean, there's other stuff out there? Whoa, you're blowing my mind." Manny responds. Kari says, "We'll be right back." Gatomon and Kari leave and head down the road a bit to a general store. When they come back with vegetables, fruits, and seeds, she finds the diner in smoke. "Odd, it doesn't smell like smoke, and it's all humid in here." Gatomon goes. They feel their way to the counter, where they see a glowing object. "It looks like the Digiegg....." They near, and the fog isn't as thick. "Hey, where's the top half of the egg?" Kari says. Then, the water-looking part becomes a crystal bowl with a pool of water in it. The vines enter the water and in the water is a seed. The seed grows out four vines with giant leaves on the ends. The water rises up and the fog lifts. The water takes on the shape of a raindrop wearing a tiara of flowers near the top of the drop. The seed is in the center of the drop, and the vines protude out the sides like tendrils or arms. Then, a face is visible below the vines. The thing drops out of the bowl and into Kari's arms. "Hello, I'm Germinamon. I'm a baby Plant and Water digimon from the moon. Who are you?" She says to her, "I'm Kari, of course!!" "Kari who?" Kari thinks to herself, "Is it possible she doesn't remember a thing?" She jumps up and hovers next to Kari by swinging the vines like helicopter blades. "All I know is that I'm here, and I had a friend. I think his name was Bahamutmon, but I don't know what ever happened to him." The hippies come out from behind the counter. Manny goes, "That is one freaky trippin chicken." Moonglow adds, "Of course it is. It's a moon chicken, like it said." Manny retorts, "Hey, cool, a moon chicken. Hey, come here moon chicken and lay us an egg!!" Brian cups his hands and yells, "NARC!!" Moonglow smacks him, "Shut up. She's no narc!!" Germinamon says, "Uh, Kari, I'm hungry. Know where I can find some good soil?" Manny goes, "Hey, we know where plenty of that is. Follow me!!" They take them to a back room, which had gardening tools and another two doors, one leading to a room Gatomon was all too familiar with, and the other went outside to a garden. "I didn't know you guys had a garden. Now I get some of these seed to hopefully grow in time." "Maybe I can help!!" Germinamon as she inserts her tendrils into the earth. They glow as she absorbs nutrients. "What do you guys got growing here? It tastes nasty, but it's kinda nutritious." Moonglow says, "Oh, that's our stash of cannabis." Germinamon goes, "Yay. Isn't there anything better here?" Kari says, "Well, I was going to show them how to grow other stuff, stuff that doesn't in a hallucingenic effect." Brian goes, "You mean there's actually plants out there like that? They must suck!!" Germinamon finishes her feeding, and then she glows.  
  
"Germinamon digivolve to Algaemon!!"  
  
Resulting from the digivolution was a digimon that, if described vaguely, is half Palimon, half mermaid. On her head was two vines of algae, two large leaves, and a Yokomon-like flower on her head. Her head was almost the same to Palimon, except her teeth. Her teeth were more human-like. Her arms were like Palimon's, except there was no varicose vein in her arm, and she had defined shoulder muscles and biceps. At the end of her hand, it split off into finger like appendages, including a thumb-like one. Halfway up them, they end and are replaced by vines that are colors of the moon. Her skin was a very light green from the top of her head down to her fins. She profiles herself. "I am Algaemon, an In-Training Vaccine Plant/Water Hybrid Digmon from the Digital Moon. Unlike you Digital World Digimon, we Lunar Digimon become classified after our Baby level. My Bubble blow and Lunar Mist Attacks can keep me safe." Manny goes, "Hey, what happened to your freaky chicken?" Kari goes, "She's quite advanced looking for an In-Training digimon, Gatomon." Algaemon says, "Plant the seeds, Kari!!" Kari gets out the seeds and quickly plants them. Gatomon runs around helping. After a bit, the hippies start to help. When the seeds are planted, Algaemon gets in the center of the planting area.  
  
"Lunar Mist!!"  
  
She stands there on her fins and sprays out this glowing water and pollen from the flowers. The water hits the ground and nothing seems to happen, then as the full moon strikes the ground where she's at, it starts to glow with the moon. "Let's get some rest." She says, going into the diner. The next morning, they went out and saw the plants grown. "Growth like this takes up to a month. Algaemon, how did you make these plants grow so fast?" Kari asks. "It was the moonlight." Manny gets up. "Oh, geez. What happened out here?" Kari asks, "You don't remember?" Gatomon goes, "We planted all of this stuff, and she made it grow." Manny goes, "I think I remember. Man, my head is racing. Being sober blows." Kari says, "Why don't try to stay sober. The feelings you have will wear off. Hey, I'm sober and I don't suck." "Yeah, but I had this dream, where I became a stock broker. It was weird." Kari talks to Algaemon, "Say, how much more will this all grow before you have to mist it again?" Algaemon says, "I'll probably have to mist it tonight, but in that time they'll grow 2 months older." Kari remarks, "By the end of the week, we'll have fully-grown plants." Manny asks, "Could you help us with the diner. We can pay you." Kari thinks about. "Okay."  
A year goes by, and the diner is quite prosperous. Brian is still stoned out of his mind, but Manny and Moonglow are off the drugs. The clothing store also took off. They have become a popular tourist stop in Woodstock. Algaemon has since digivolved to her Rookie form of Lotusmon, and Kari is quite happy, and the past year has been a very fun one too. She has more insight to the world than she did, but Gatomon is worried. It's closing time, and Gatomon is in the back, writing a note. It says, "I'm afraid Kari is losing her objectives. Her involvement in the diner is making her forget her friends, and her brother, and what will happen in 34 years. I hope I can convince to do what she came back to do." Out she comes out from the back. "Kari, I have a question, why haven't we gone after the other digiegg or tried to get back to Japan yet?" Kari goes, "I have to help them run the diner, Gatomon. When I'm ready, I'll go do it." Gatomon retorts, "Why can't you understand that we have to do something now?" Kari answers, "I have 34 years to do it, remember?" Gatomon yells, "That attitude is what got Earth destroyed in 2004!! I bet this is what happened!! You forgot everything and became so wrapped up in running this diner that you put it off, and then, you forgot. I think Miki lied when she said a car hit her. And when you did what you had to, it was too late, and nothing made sense." Kari goes, "You don't know that." Gatomon screams, "If you won't go out and do it, then I will!!" She storms out of the diner. Manny comes in, overhearing the whole thing. "So, you are here to stop a castrophe. I always knew you and Gatomon never fit in. What happened?" Kari turns and says, "Basically, I am what you would call a digidestined. I have a digimon, Gatomon, and my purpose is to supply her with power. In return, we can fight evil and I have a guardian. Me, and 10 others, fought another creature like her and Lotusmon called Obliviomon. He beat us as easy as is it is to rip up toilet paper. Then, for kicks, he annihilated the Earth. Gatomon, myself, and Lotusmon are the only three survivors of the Apocalyse. There is a fourth, but someone took his egg and gave it to Jymi Hendrix. To get Lotusmon back, I had to steal her from Jymi. He still has the other." Manny says to her, "Well, I think Gatomon is right. You can't wait around and hope for the best. You showed us that. You also showed us we can't hide from the truth. You can't either." Brian says, "You guys do know that Jymi Hendrix is dead now. He died in his sleep in a London hotel room from unknown reasons. The stuff he didn't have in his will will be auctioned off next week in Philedelphia." Kari goes, "To Philedlphia then." Manny goes, "Well, since you helped us, we'll help you. Brian can manage the diner on his own. We have plenty of employees now. Moonglow and myself will take you in our van." Kari calls Lotusmon to come with. From out of the back comes a green digimon with narrow frog-like legs and webbed feet, the same Algaemon arms, except now she has a well defined forearm region, almost humanoid, and the vines are now like fingernails. The vines have retractable thorns in them. Around her torso is a tree bark breastplate, with two flowers growing on the shoulder straps. She has a dorsal fin-like appendange on her head in addition to a lotus leaf and a water lily. She goes, "I'm coming Kari!!" She runs with her to the light blue van. Manny cranks her up, and the big freakin' van hauls down the road.  
Down the road a few miles is Gatomon, walking down along the roadside. Manny slows down, and Kari sticks her head out of the window. Gatomon says to her, "What are doing now, Kari, trying to get me on a leash so I can't leave the diner?" Kari goes, "No, silly, we're going to Philly!!" Gatomon says, "For what? Some stoners' convention?" Kari responds, "It's nothing like that...." Gatomon says, "I'm tired and I want to complete this mission, so back off!!" Kari tries to say something, but then Gatomon slashes her in the cheek. Kari looks up with tears in her eyes. "I probably deserve that for being so greedy and mean and forgetful over the last year. I mean, one day it's an act of generosity, then it seems to become your whole life, and nothing else matters. I should have listened to you earlier and did what I came back to do. Only now do I understand, and that's why we're going to Philedelphia, to get the other digiegg back so we can complete our mission." Gatomon feels bad for her actions. "I've just been so frustrated. I mean, suddenly I felt that I knew what was going to happen, but then I had no way of changing the horrible events. When you started putting all your energy elsewhere, I thought we were all doomed and that you had forgotten about ThorXaviomon, Paladingreymon, NeptuneZudomon and Joe, Gabrielmon and TK, Iori, Valkyrimon and Imperialdramon, Grandkuwagumon, Patriotaviamon, DaoGarurumon, Raijinkabuterimon, Daedalusmon, Mimi, and your own brother Tai, who you and everyone else had to watch all suffer and die for us. I thought you had forgotten." Kari says, "I never forgot..... If we're going to do this, we have to work together." Gatomon says, "You're right Kari." She jumps in the window. "Floor it Manny!!" Gatomon goes. They go sailing down the highways and interstates.  
A week later, they arrive in Philedelphia. Manny and Kari enter the auction hall. "Do you know when the Jymi Hendrix auction is?" The desk clerk says, "It just ended." Kari asked, "Was there a Fabrege egg sold in the auction?" The clerk says, "Nope. It was scheduled, but this lieutenant came by and said that the egg was to be remanded to the control of the United States army, for security reasons." Manny goes, "What would the United States army want with a Fabrege egg?" The clerk says, "Beats me, but I gave it to him." Kari goes, "We need to know where he was going with it." The clerk says, "Wel, I can't tell.... " Manny holds out $300. "Well, I did see his division number and its home base, and he said his name." Manny pulls out another $100. "The insignia said he from a air base in Nevada, and his name was Lt. Gerard Spencer." Kari shudders at the name. "He left maybe ten minutes ago. You could catch him." They were already gone. Down the road, roaring at top speed, they went down. After 5 minutes, they caught up to him. Manny cut his speed and followed, waiting for him to slow. After 30 minutes, Gerard radios to HQ, "I have this hippy van following me. When I speed up, they speed up. When I slow down, so do they. They have followed me since I got the item in question. Suggest what to do." On the other side, the CB radio says, "You are to remove the threat by any means. Teach them a lesson, lieutenant." Gerard takes out a .38 calibur pistol and fires at the van. Manny screams, "Ah, dude, he has a gun..... And he's shooting at us!!" He starts swirving to avoid the bullets. Gatomon goes, "I could digivolve and stop him, but aren't we trying to keep a low profile? Besides, this van would just be a little snug for Angewomon, don't you think Kari?" Kari looks at him and says, "Well, the idea is not to mess with the past, but he is shooting at us, and since they have the egg, they know there is something important about it. I say when Manny swirves to the right, you jump out the window and digivolve. See if you can shoot out the tires." Manny swirves over quickly, and Gatomon leaps onto the roof.  
  
"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!!"  
  
She flies up and tries to line herself up with the tires. Gerard looks out and sees her and says, "Damn Ruskies must be getting good at that secret 'genetics' stuff I heard rumors about. I swore I just saw a white sphinx." Nefertimon lines up.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!!"  
  
She fires her large stoneat the tires, but Gerard swirves, and Manny has to drive through flying pavement and smoke. Gerard sees Nefertimon and hurls a grenade up at her. She evades.  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!!"  
  
The shot misses and blows up pavement in front of Gerard's truck. The grenade explosion sends Nefertimon spinning down, but she levels out. "Boy, I wish Pegasusmon was here so I could Golden Noose that truck." She lands on the top of the van and says, "Kari, I need to digivolve to Angewomon. This isn't working. He's too heavily armed for me to handle as Nefertimon." Kari nods and she reverts to Gatomon and Kari holds up her EDI.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!!"  
  
She flies after him. Gerard looks out the window to see her. "Hmmmmm....... An angel..... This is getting stranger by the minute. But....... if I bring in an angel for those researchers, it could really look good. I could get promoted. Besides, those damn hippies won't stop following me." He pulls over. Manny does the same. Kari, Lotusmon, and Moonglow dash out and rummage the back of the truck after Gerard pulls out something from under the seat. He doesn't notice as he opens the crate and pulls out a Stinger Rocket Launcher. Angewomon hovers about and takes pot shots at Gerard, hoping to knock him out with the shrapnel flying up from where her Celestial Arrows are striking the pavement. Kari looks in the back and starts pulling out crates one by one. Gerard hears her and shoots at her with his pistol. She ducks down by the crates she removed and Gerard turned his attention back to Angewomon. He points the launcher at her and takes aim.  
  
"Heaven's Cha....."  
  
Before she could attack, he fires the stinger and and she is blown out of the sky in an explosion. Gerard hops in the truck. "I need to get out of here before they empty this truck. I have a mission to complete. Besides, I never liked 4 to 1 odds." He screeches off into the night. Kari runs over to check on Gatomon, who is smoking from the explosion. Moonglow says, "We lost him." Kari looks at Gatomon and says, "You okay?" Gatomon asks, "Yeah, but she's right. We lost him. He could be going to any military base anywhere." Kari says, "Actually, now I know where he is at all times." Gatomon asks her, "How, Kari?" Kari pulls out her EDI. "I left my D-Terminal in the back. All we have to do is follow the signal." Moonglow says, "But how do we know if one of these crates has that egg you're looking for?" Kari goes, "I guess we'll have to load them up and look through them as we chase him. That way we can stay in range and confirm them." Manny says, "But we don't have enough space in our van for those crates." Lotusmon comes up and says, "But maybe I can carry them. All us Lotusmon get big when we become champions." Kari says, "But we can't wait for you to digivolve." Lotusmon says, "But you can do it." Kari remembers Izzy telling them about the power of Universal Digivolution. Kari looks at Lotusmon and says, "You're right!!" She holds out the EDI and the screen glows orange.  
  
"Lotusmon digivolve to Lotomon!!"  
  
Before them stood a 20 foot tall hairy sea green bear-like creature with a giant closed flower growing on its back. It had webbed toes and bear claws, fins on the forearm and forelegs, like the Creature from the Black Lagoon had, two sets of dorsal fins running down her back leading to the flower, and the head of an Ankylosaur. She lets out a bear growl and says, "Load the stuff up on my back!!" The profile of her pops up. Gatomon narrates, "Lotomon is a Champion level Lunar digimon that is part bear, part fish, and part plant. Her Grizzly Dicers will rip up anyone, whether on land or in the sea." Everyone quickly hurries, and then Kari jumps on Lotomon's back. "I'll check the stuff as we go. Follow Lotomon!!" She points forward and Lotomon dashes ahead.  
After a few days taking backroads, they are in Nevada. Kari and Lotusmon are back in the van, and it is loaded with assault rifles and ammo crates, but no digiegg. "He's not that far, just a few more mil........ What the? He's gone. I can't pick up my D-Terminal anymore. The last place I had a signal was out in the middle of the desert." Gatomon says, "Maybe he found it and smashed it." Kari goes, "I doubt that. His truck was still moving. It's like no one wants us to know that that place is there, because another vehicle just appeared about the same area as Gerard's truck vanished." Manny slams his hand down on the dashboard. "That settles it. We're busting into the base. Somebody has to teach the fuzz a lesson, sending innocent kids to Vietnam to be senselessly slaughtered." Kari thinks to herself, "Now I see why they were called hippies. At least he came up with this sober." Manny continues his little motivational speech. "Damn it, I'm tired of the bigwigs bossing us around. I want to put it to them. I want to let them know that no one screws with Manny Wick or my friends." Kari jaw drops in shock. She thinks, "I've worked for and now am in a van with Lewis's father!!" She quietly talks to Gatomon, "Lewis never told us his dad was a hippie!!" Gatomon adds, "He's never said anything about his parents period." Manny goes, "Let's do it!!" He floors it and heads straight for where the truck vanished. Moonglow says, "Hey, an air force base out in the middle of nowhere!!" As they fly at the front gate, Kari saw a sign. "Area 51. If you can read this, then you are already dead." Sounds of machine gun fire fills the air as they near. Manny spins the van and everyone rolls out behind it, and Kari opens the side door. The theme from the A-Team starting playing. They grab the guns and start shooting at the guards. Kari hides and says, "I don't think killing all those troops will get us anything." Manny goes, "Hey, they opened fire. All we were going to do was scare them into coughing it up by that charge and then yelling and protesting, but Flower Power doesn't mean jack if they put a bullet in your brain. Sometimes two wrongs can make a right." Suddenly, a tank shell flies over and blows up behind them. Manny sees atank come out the gate and says, "What are tanks doing at an air force base?!" Kari says, "I think I get what he's saying. Gatomon, Lotusmon, get me that TOW!!" They pull it out of the van and load it. Kari aims it and fires the missile. BOOM!! The tank blows sky high, also damaging the base gate. Gatomon goes, "I pity the fool who messes with the Digidestined!!" They reload the TOW and blow a second tank. Moonglow takes out a Stinger and says, "I hope I'm aiming this right." She fires, and the missile fires behind them and blows up a half mile away. "I'll stick to the rifle." Manny grabs as many ammo crates as he can. "Incoming!!" They all run from the light blue van as a mortar finds its target. Gatomon is slashed by flying shrapnel. Kari says, "Gatomon, you have to digivolve!!" Gatomon says to her, "The cut, it burns..... Can't focus." Kari turns to Lotusmon. "Looks like you're up. Let's do it!!" And again her EDI screen glows orange.  
  
"Lotusmon digivolve to Lotomon!!"  
  
Lotomon charges out with Kari and Gatomon on her back. Manny tosses her an M-16 to protect herself with. Lotomon runs up. "Hold on, Kari!!" She cries out.  
  
"Grizzly Dicer!!"  
  
She easily knocks down the reinforced gate. Guns start firing. Lotomon growls.  
  
"Lotus Blaster!!"  
  
Jets of water spew out her mouth, flower, and horns. It takes out the troops and leaves them knocked out on the ground. A tank fires and its mortar blows in front of Lotomon, throwing her back. Kari screams, "You need to digivolve!!" Her amulet glows orange.  
  
"Lotomon digivolve to Sunflowermon!!"  
  
There stood a Nymph with a yellow dress with sea green vines hanging from the sleeves. On her arms are coral forearm guards, and on the right one is a sword blade and on the left one are two hose-like cannons. On her back are four sea green maple leaf-like wings. Around her neck is a vine, with at the center of said vine is a broach containing many small opals and pearls, and one giant one with the Crest of Courage emblazoned on it in pure gold. On her head is ring of sunflower petal dangling down and each petal embedded in her head, with the petals in the back of her head the lowest and the one in the front sticking out at where a human's hairline is. Inside and outside the circle of sunflower petals is the shiniest blue hair, with the bangs of Serena from Sailor Moon, and the hair reaching a little lower than shoulder length in the back. A blue armband wraps over her left arm and has a crescant moon on it. "How strange. I go from big furry bear thingy to a beautiful young woman." She turns and points her left arm at a group of soldiers.  
  
"Splash Turrets!!"  
  
She fires the cannons on the coral armband and they blast the men with super-pressurized bolts of water. The way inside is cleared. "Let's go Sunflowermon!!" They run inside and are treated to more gunfire. She shoots them down with her splash turrets. After about a few minutes, the interior grew strangely quiet. The only gunfire came from outside. Kari goes, "I don't like this. It's too quiet in here." Suddenly, Gerard comes out from behind a corner and knocks the M-16 out of Kari's hands, then grabs and holds a strange-looking gun to her head. "Funny what things we find. The military found a spaceship in 1947 in Roswell, New Mexico, and they took the technology and reversed engineered it. The stuff in the ship also detected fissures into a 'Digital World,' if I'm right. At first, I though you were Ruskie terrorists, then when I recalled your little cat friend there, I remembered our little project. If you're wondering, that little limbo that I was sucked into had a microscopic exit, and it allowed my future self to tell me of his memories, but he got fried before he could give me all of them by some dimensional storm. He told enough though to destroy you, though. Now tell your friend their to de-digivolve." Kari nods and she reverts to Lotusmon. Gerard laughed an said, "He also showed me where to find these things called black gears. I went under the cover of night through the rift we generate here at this base, which was against all orders, and stole twenty from Infinity Mountain. I hatched your friend and used them on him. Now I will use him and the Digital World to restore order to this country, by destroying you, then all the hippies and dissidents who resist our glorious system and military, and then The Soviet Union!! Rise forth and attack, Bahamutmon!!" From the ground bursts up Bahamutmon, all black and with glowing red eyes. Kari tries to get away, but he is just too strong. "Unh, unh, unh..... You ever hear of the Railgun? I bet you haven't. This we took from the spacecraft and engineered into a weapon. This gun can blast you in half before you can blink. It fires a high density steel shaft at the speed of light. We plan to use this, and many more weapons we developed here, against the Ruskies, but now, we don't need them anymore. I got Bahamutmon!! Bahamutmon, attack those digimon!!" And he goes, "As you command, master." He walks after them, ripping the base up as he goes. He nears Gatomon and Lotusmon, and goes,  
  
"Meganuke!!"  
  
His hand charges with atomic force power and he crashes his hand into the ground. The nuclear blast ripped ahead. Lotusmon sees a beam and grabs Gatomon.  
  
"Spiked Flail!!"  
  
Her fingernails extend like Palimon's, but she swings forward and whips the beam. She ascends up and then hurls Gatomon over the rising wave. Then she rears back with her left arm.  
  
"Spiked Flail!!"  
  
She whips him and then again, this time snagging him. She swings down. Gatomon attacks.  
  
"Lightning Claw!!"  
"Plant Spikes!!"  
  
Gatomon's attack barely fazes the Bahamut, and then Lotusmon's fingernails on her right hand fire like the liquid metal Crimma Claws on Escaflowne. Bahamutmon smacks some of them, but they snake around and take a stab, but ricochet off his near invincible scales, and they circle around and strike again, and again meeting failure. Gatomon tries to run up and Lightning Claw him again, but then Bahamutmon attacks.  
  
"Cataclysmic Fission Blast!!"  
  
He grabs Gatomon, holds her up between his wings, smashes his wings togther fused with nuclear power, irradiates Gatomon with high intensity and cuts her with the ends of his wings and the whip-like action he did, and then suplexs her into the ground, releasing that energy and creating a mini-nuclear meltdown. The wave burns by Lotusmon's legs as she grabs the beam again. She falls from the pain and finds she can't walk because her leg muscles are mush from the radiation. Gatomon laid unconscious and bleeding on the ground, bald in spots where the radiation made her hair fall out. Gerard says, "I think I should of brought a lead suit to this tango." Kari takes the opportunity to elbow him in the gut, making him drop his gun. She kicks the gun away and says, "Lotusmon, Warp Digivolve now!! You can't beat him as is!!" Gerard jumps her. "NOW!!" she yells. Her EDI glows once again. Lotusmon hovers up. "The energy!!"  
  
"Lotusmon Warp Digivolve to SeaLilymon!!"  
  
SeaLilymon looks at herself and then Bahamutmon and says, "Okay, same problem, just now I'm a lot stronger." Bahamutmon raises his head to strike when SeaLilymon plants her spear in the ground.  
  
"Aqua Vault!!"  
  
Her fin rages in energy as she, the best way to describe it, drop kicks him. He flies back and rolls once. SeaLilymon flies over to Gatomon. "You need help." She says holding her in her arms.  
  
"Aura Elixir!!"  
  
The blast of life force removes the radiation and heals Gatomon, and at the same time hurts Bahamutmon. Kari and Gerard continue to wrestle on the ground and never notice the attack. SeaLilymon guards with her spear spinning as Bahamutmon blazes down on her with green fire. She flies up.  
  
"Opal Lance!!"  
  
She stabs at him at blinding speeds, he continuously in motion dodging the attack. She stops and raises the spear up.  
  
"Opal Spiral!!"  
  
The vines on the spear snag Bahamutmon. She starts to spin the spear and then a column of water shoots down and blasts Bahamutmon. He goes sliding back after a minute of spraying. The healed Gatomon wakes up and sees Kari in trouble, and jumps Gerard. She lightning claws him and he jumps back in pain. Kari rolls away and takes the railgun. Bahamutmon flies up at SeaLilymon. He rears his head back. SeaLilymon flies at him with spear readied.  
  
"Red Giant!!"  
"Water Lily Crescant Beam!!"  
  
The two hit each other, and the blast sends them flying to the ground. The black gears in Bahamutmon vaporize and he takes on his normal silver color. SeaLilymon lays there, and Kari holds her up. "Kari, here I go again. Back to the digiegg for me." She reverts to a digiegg. Bahamutmon goes, "She saved me... So weak..." He also returns to a digiegg. Kari is sobbing, but then it dawned on her, the reason why she came back. "I had to learn the meaning of the very thing we were fighting for, Gatomon. We had to learn about life. That way, all our digimon wouldn't have to die for Mimi to learn this very lesson, and now..." Gatomon finishes, "We have a chance." Kari gets up, "To set things right!!" Manny drives up in a jeep. "Hurry up, Kari. The fuzz is after us!!" Suddenly a beam of light like the one that sent her to the sixties appears and begins pulling her in. "Don't worry, Manny!! You'll be just fine!!" Suddenly a bright flash goes off, and the jeep is hundreds of miles from the base. "Whoa, I think she completed her mission, Moonglow." Manny says in bewilderment. Moonglow looks at him, "But you do know we're now probably wanted by the military and the CIA for treason." Manny goes, "It was worth it, from what Kari said. One other thing: Where are we?"  
Back at the desimated Area 51, a phone rings on a burning desk amidst the wreckage. Gerard picks it up. "Yes, General!! But sir, it wasn't my fault." On the other side is the voice of a familiar general, saying, "Dammit Gerard!! Because of you and your stupid project, Area 51 is a complete loss!! Forget about that promotion!! You're lucky I don't hang you for countermanding a direct order and using United States property for personal use!!" Gerard goes, "Thank you, sir. We have already put out a search for those that attacked the base, and we have falsified the necessary data to cover the agency's secrets and the events that transpired today. Are we to rebuild the base?" The general says, "No. Ops will be moved to NSA headquarters, where we can keep an eye on things."  
Flash forward to 1996. The white light stops and it disappears. Kari looks around and sees it is about 4 AM. She looks at her EDI, and it goes, "Time Compensation Complete. Date is July 31st, 1996. Time: 4:56 AM, Tokyo Daylight Time. Kari looks around and asks, "What I doing here?" Gatomon says, "I have no idea." Kari looks at an apartment building and recognizes it. She goes, "I think I know, Gatomon." Gatomon asks, "And we're here why?" "To warn me or my friends and tell them about my revelation. I recognize that bridge, and that building. This is Heighten View Terrace, where I used to live and where Greymon fought Parrotmon. We're here just one day before the attack." Gatomon says, "Well, how are we going to do this?" Kari suddenly remembered something. "Wait, I remember we had a new babysitter who was dressed just like I am now, had a weird-looking cat, and only sat for us once. Oh my god, I'm that babysitter!! Talk about talking to your inner child!!" Gatomon adds, "Maybe that's why you weren't afraid of me when you first saw me. You had seen me before." Kari says, "Man, I wish Lewis was here to make sense of this. I hate this time stuff. I got a headache." Gatomon points out, "Well what are going to do today? I mean, all your money is now American dollars, and I don't think many people take US Dollars around here. Maybe the Yakuza, but unless we find a customs officer, we're out of luck." Kari lowers her head. "Let's see if we can scrounge some money."  
They walk the streets, looking for loose change, and even pan-handling. About noon, they start to get hungry. "The pangs are making me hurt so badly." Kari says. Suddenly, an American passes by, with another idiotic American complaining about carrying a camcorder. One of them is real tall and wearing a silver vest and a green shirt with a button-up collar and jean shorts. He says, "No matter where you are, the sun just plain sucks!!" He turns to the other one, "Stop complaining about the camera, Oswald. We still haven't found anything good to record." Kari stops everything and looks at them, and sees the tall one is wearing sandals. The one holding the camcorder says, "Slow down!! You're walking too fast!! It's too hard for me to try to keep up lugging this heavy camera around." The tall one says, "There's your problem. You're trying. Remember what Homer Simpson said... 'Trying is the First Step towards Failure.' Man, I never heard you whine so much Oswald." He turns to Kari. "What the hell are you looking at?!" he goes with a slight New York nasal accent. Kari points at herself. "Yeah, you!! You think I'm talking the cat you're trying to conceal in your backpack?" Kari walks up to him. "Well?" he asks. Kari answers, "I think I know you." The guy pulls out a wallet and says, "Well, I know you're Kari Kamiya, and why do you have all this American money from 1970?" Kari grabs at the wallet. "Hey, that's mine Lewis!!" He stops, and she grabs her wallet back. "Okay, how long have you been following me... Kari?" Kari goes, "I haven't. You just seem familiar." Oswald says, "Lewis, could you lug this?" Lewis says, "Odd, you wouldn't know my name unless you are following me, unless..." He stares at her EDI and armband. "Quick, what was my mother's name?" Kari fumbles around for a moment and says, "I don't know; Moonglow?" Lewis slurs his mouth, "Yeeeeeeuuuuuuuuup. Knew you didn't fit in. Armband and the little doo-flicky gave it away. I'm guessing you're early to mid-21st century. Am I right?" Kari nods in shock. "Okay, then seeing as how you know me, and we'll definately meet again, I'll exchange that American money, but you must first accept my loan agreement." He pulls out a document. "What's it say?" Lewis says, "Well, basically that you have taken out money from me and that you pay a set monthly interest rate." Kari says, "Sounds okay." She signs. Lewis does too. He pulls Kari's wallet back out and exchanges the money. Kari thinks, "How does he keep on doing that?" Lewis adds, "Remember, that's a 20% monthly interest rate until such time that I am paid. Toodles." He walks off laughing. "Dumb girl just made me rich!!" Oswald says, "Will you please take this heavy camcorder?!" "Shut up, Oswald!!" Kari says, "Well, at least I know Lewis was his old annoying sarcastic self in 1996. Let's eat."  
They go and eat and then Kari says, "My parents were looking for a babysitter for the night of August 1st!! Gatomon, we got to get that job!!" Gatomon asks her from her backpack, "But how?" Kari says, "I'm thinking." She walks toward the apartment complex. She walks in the lobby, and she says, "You know what, Gatomon. The fate of the two worlds lays in my hands, and I don't even know what apartment we lived in. It'd be nice if I had Tai or my parents here to tell me this stuff. All I can remember is that it was on the left, and the floor number was an even number." She walks to the elevator. "I guess I'll just have to go around searching." She says, getting out of the elevator. She walks down the hall to the fifth door and knocks to see if it is right. A little blonde boy opens the door. "Hello." He says. Kari goes, "I don't think this is the Kamiya residence." The boy goes, "No, this is the Ishida residence." A man comes up. "Matt, how many times have I told you not to open the door unless you're told to!!" Kari says, "I'll be leaving now." and walks onward. The boy just closes the door. He says, "What was that all about?" Kari gets on the elevator again and goes up two floors. She gets off and tries another door. This one slowly opens, and a little blue-haired boy in glasses opened the door. Kari goes to talk, but the boy gets frightened, runs, and smacks into the wall. His brother comes up. "Hi, I'm Jim. What do you want?" Kari says, "Wrong place." She walks away. Gatomon peeps out, "I'll give you three guesses who that was." Kari says getting on the elevator, "I'm glad Joe got over that stage." Up two more floors, and out goes Kari. As she walks down the hall, she sees the Tachikawa nameplate. "Oh, what the hey." She knocks on the door despite it not being the right one. Mimi opens it. "Are you the Avon lady?" Kari looks and says, "Uh, no." She slams the door in her face. Through the door, Kari hears Mimi tell her parents, "It was no one." Gatomon sarcastically comments, "Nice kid, wasn't she?" "You got a point there Gato. You know, it was kind of weird seeingher completely human for a change. It's been four years since this all started. I want this to hurry up and end." She runs down the hall and stops at the next to the last door. "Hey, our nameplate!!" She rings the bell. Her dad opens the door. "Who is it?" Kari goes, "Uh, I'm here for the babysitting job. A friend told me about it." Her dad asks, "What's your name?" Kari starts to sweat. "What do I tell dad?" Kari thinks, and then she gets an idea. "Uh, I'm... Miki... Tachi... kawa." He goes, "Well, Miki, come in." She goes in, and her dad asks, "Say, isn't there a Tachikawa family on this floor?" Kari responds to this question with a bold-faced lie. "Uh, no. That's the Tachinawa family. Their daughter's sweet, but spoiled. Used to work for them. Wait a second, I think I dropped my keys in the hall." She runs down the hall and yanks the Tachikawa nameplate off the door. She panics andher thoughts race as she tries to figure out what to do with the nameplate. Then she does the outrageous. She opens one of the windows in the hallway leading to the fire escape and throws it out. It falls down. Kari wipes the sweat off her brow. Then she hears someone yell, "Ow, that hurt!!" She looks down. It hit Lewis, and left him a BIG knot on his head!! Lewis gets up and mumbles, "First a girl from the future wants Yen off of me, and now nameplates are falling out of the sky. Hmmmm... Tachikawa. I'll just keep this..." He pockets the nameplate. Oswald says to him, "That's fate's way of paying you back for not carrying this heavy camera." Lewis says, "All things have their purpose. I don't think some divine power rains down Tachikawa nameplates on those who don't lug their friends' stuff around when asked. Now, get over it. I'll carry it tomorrow." Oswald goes, "Oh, okay. You think that nameplate hiiting you means that you will meet someone named Tachikawa in your future?" Lewis says, "I don't know. You know, with all this babbling and nonsense, you know who you remind me of?" "Who?" "A young Dan Quayle. We'll figure it out later. We got to get more sightseeing in before my student visa expires." And they go on. Kari runs back to the Kamiya apartment. "Found them. Now about the job?" Her dad goes, "Do drugs?" "No." "Willing to work for little to nothing?" "Okay." "Like little kids?" "Yep." "Like cats?" "Love them." "You won't bring over wild and obnoxious friends?" "All my friends are stiff, politically correct nerds." "Do you take children with pneumonia out to play soccer?" her mom asked. "No. Never!!" "Finally, do you know the number for 911?" "Yes." "Okay, you got the job." "When do I work?" "Tomorrow night, at 6:00." "Okay." and then the kids come in. "These are the children you'll be watching. This here is Taichi Kamiya, and this here is our younger daughter Hikari. You know, you two have the same hair. Strange." Kari gets up to go, when her dad asks, "Say, where did you get such high-quality '60s gear? Haven't seen this quality stuff since 1976, well maybe the glasses. All that tye-dye stuff they sell now looks so artificial and isn't as good." Kari answers, "Parents had them. They were hippies. They even went to Woodstock." Her dad finishes, "Just wondering. You can go now." Kari leaves and asks herself, "Now that I got the job, where do I wait?" Gatomon suggests, "We could go to the roof and open the digiport in the sky." Kari responds to this with, "Well, we could, but the rift is huge, and someone is bound to notice. Besides, in this time the worlds are out of sync. Though we're only 8 years in the past here, it would have been 5764 years in the Digital World before we even went there the first time, and in all, we're back in time 5779 Digiworld years. We won't anyone or anything there. If we did wait there, let's see, it's 2 o' clock now, and we have to be back in 28 hours....., we'd have to wait 1680 days, or over 4 and a half years before we could come back here. That'd even be worse than one night here in the streets." Gatomon says, "Oh, I totally forgot about the whole out of sync thing. It's been so long." Gatomon pauses, and then says, "Isn't this about the time Piedmon attacks Genai and tries to steal the digieggs?" Kari says, "No, that's supposed to be tomorrow, according to what Tai told me about that stuff those Digi-Beings told them through me." Kari checks her wallet. "Hmmm..... This may not be enough for a hotel room, but....." She knocks on the Tachikawa's door. Mimi's mom answers it. "Are you the Avon lady?" Kari goes, "Uh, no." Mimi's mom grins and goes very nicely, "Alright then. Bye bye." She goes to close the door when Kari puts her hand in the way and gets it mashed. "OW!!!!!!!!!!" she screams, pushing the door open. Mimi's mom screams, "Home invasion!!" and grabs a spatula and bludgeons Kari continuously. "Ow, that stings!!" and "Hey, stop that!!" are all Kari can get out. Mimi's mom loses her balance as Kari advances, and then Kari says, "Gimme that!!" and snatches the spatula away. Mimi's mom starts screaming. "Whoa, calm down.... If you'll stop screaming and listen, I'll tell you what I'm doing here. Besides, it's not nice to smack strangers with spatulas until you here them out." Mimi's mom stop screaming. "Okay, what do you want?" Kari thinks, and then says, "Well, I'm on a vacation, and I'm short money to get a plane ticket back, and I going to do some babysitting tomorrow, since that will give me just enough to get home, but if I spend any money tonight on a hotel, it'll take me forever to get back that money. I was hoping I could stay here, since the kids I babysit tomorrow on in this same building, in fact this floor. I'm willing to do dishes and watch your daughter..." Mimi's mom gets up. "Well, I'm not used to total strangers knocking on my door asking for stuff. Usually it's my husband or the Avon lady. Besides, how do you know I have a daughter?" Kari answers, "Well, on the way up, I accidentally rang your buzzer, and your daughter was the one who answered it. After I found out that this was the wrong apartment, I went and found the right one." "Who are you watching?" "The Kamiyas." "Kamiyas.... I heard of them. Don't they have two kids?" "Yep. Taichi and Hikari." Mimi's mom thinks, and then says, "Well, okay. You can stay, if, you watch our little Mimi tomorrow as well. My husband and me haven't been alone in ages." Kari goes, "Okay...." Mimi runs out and says, "You're that strange girl who knocked on the door for no reason. What are you doing here?" Kari says, "Well, I'm going to be boarding here for the night, then I'm going to babysit you tomorrow." Mimi says, "Yay!! All the things we can do together!! I want to show you something. Follow me!!" She drags Kari with her to her room. "Wow, she's getting along with her so quickly." Mimi's mom says.  
In Mimi's room, it's about the same as it is four years later, but there is this dye set sitting in the corner. Kari thinks, "What parents get their 6 year old daughter a dye set? That's a recipe for disaster." Mimi says, "I want to play with your hair." Kari answers her, "Well, I kinda like my hair like it is." Mimi whines, "But I want to play with your hair...!!" Kari gets nervous. "If I say no, they may throw me out, but if I say yes, what will she do to me?" Before she can answer, something hard whacks her over the head. Mimi gasps and goes, "Sorry about that, lady. Hey, I can play with her hair now!! Yay!!" She drags her over to a dresser, and manages to prop her up with the chair in her room and pinning her against the dresser. "She's... so... heavy. There we go!!" She starts brushing through her hair. "Her hair is beautiful. Don't really need to change it, but it's missing something...." She gets an evil grin looking over at her dyes. "The world needs more pink. Besides, I need to dye those shirts my mom bought me anyway."  
Kari gets up about an hour and a half later, laying on Mimi's bed. "Oh, what happened?" Gatomon pops her head out. "*Gasp* *Gasp* It's so hot in there. Are you sure this was a good idea, Kari?" Kari takes her backpack off and says to her, "Well at least you're head doesn't hurt." Gatomon sees a plastic cap over Kari's hair. "Uh, I think you have a little something else as a momento from chibi Mimi. You might want to find a mirror." She finds the bathroom. On the way, Mimi says, "Yay!! You're awake!! Sorry about hitting you like that!!" Kari goes in, takes off the cap, and flips on the lights. "Yahhhh!!!" She screams, falling back in shock at her hair. "She dyed my hair pink!! She knocked me out and dyed my hair... pink!!" Gatomon says fromher backpack, "If you want to get technical, you're strawberry blonde." "Oh shut up." Gatomon giggles. "If I remember right, didn't Cheech and Chong back in '69 do the same thing to you?" Gatomon stops giggling. "Ha, ha, Kari." Kari went out and then dinner was ready. "Who wants Pan-Fried Steak and Salad with Cayenne Powder Gravy and Scallops?" Kari's eyes go wide. "I'm beginning to wish I had slept on the streets." She thinks. She pulls up a chair and eats some of the salad. She thinks, "From the taste, I think she grilled the salad with the meat. Yechhh.. deep fried lettuce." Mimi is just eating it up. "Does she have no taste buds?" Kari continues to think. Kari eats some of the meat. Her mouth is on fire. She looks for something to drink, but alas, nothing's there. She rams some of the scallops in her mouth hoping to cool it off, but the extremely buttery taste of the scallops is making her nauseous. "This... is the.... most... butter-saturated thing... I ever.... ate!!" She says aloud. Mimi's mom says, "No, dear. Scallops are shrimp that are cooked without being first de-gutted." Kari turned green and ran to the bathroom. Mimi's dad says, "What's wrong with her?" In the background, Kari is vomitting.  
After the dishes and going to sleep that night, the next day was uneventful until 6 o' clock. That's when she had Tai, Mimi, and her own younger self to watch over. When her parents left, Kari pulls Gatomon out. "Kids, this is Gato......" She stops, not wanting to give too much away. Gatomon parades around on all fours and Neko comes in. Neko sniffs Gatomon and then high-tails it out of there. "She's my..... cat." Tai goes, "Funny looking cat. Who painted it?" Gatomon looks at him annoyed. Mimi says, "I personally like all the colors. When I get a kitty, I'll do the same thing, but with a lot more pink!!" The younger Kari walks up to Gatomon. "Hi, I'm Kari...." She snatches her up and is choking the life out of her. Then she lets her go. "I like kitties." Kari says to Tai and Mimi, "Could you two play together or something for a moment?" Tai nods. Mimi goes, "Okay." They just sit there. Kari takes her younger self to the kitchen, and says, "Well, I need to tell you something, Kari." Mimi says, "I wonder they are doing?" and sneaks in and peers her head in on their conversation. "In a few years, you'll be part of something very important, something world-altering. I need to tell you that you when you become a Digidestined, you must remember what life is about. Life is about all those feelings and traits you have that make you you: Courage, Sincerity, Knowledge, Love, Friendship, Devotion, Hope, Liberty; all of those make up Life. It also is all the goodness of all living things and all the good things in this world. It...." Her younger counterpart says, "I don't get it. What do you mean?" Kari thinks, and then says, "Well, to be honest, I'm you in 8 years." "You can't be me. There is only one me, me." She says. "Hey, my name is also Kari Kamiya, and I have a bigger brother named Tai. A couple of months ago, you, or I should I was sick with a cold. He wanted to play soccer and dragged me to the park. He gave me the ball to kick, and I kicked it poorly, and he said, "No, like this." and after he kicked it, I fell out on the ground, and now I had pneumonia." Her younger self gasps at the words. "You're right. That just happened." "Can you remember this? Can you keep it secret?" Kari nods. Mimi gasps in shock. Kari stands there and asks, "I get what this all means, and I warned my younger self. Why haven't I gone back to my time yet?" Suddenly, she hears the computer turn on. On the screen, it says, "Maybe there is something YOU feel you have forgotten. Maybe only you can take yourself back." Kari types, "Who is this?" All the screen says is, "A friend." Then it adds, "Meet me in the Digital World. Bring the Digidestined." "How do you know that I'm here in this time? How do you know that I have the Digidestined with me?" Suddenly the screen goes blank and a digiport appears with Myotismon's castle as the exit point. "Well, I guess someone wants us to go somewhere." Tai walks in and says, "What are you going?" And then both Karis and Gatomon are sucked in. Mimi says, "Where'd they go?"  
On the other side, they both get up in front of the castle. "Where are we, nice lady claiming to be me?" "We're in the Digital World, Kari." Kari says. (For clarification reasons, the younger Kari willed be called Chibi Kari). Suddenly, the area glows white, and a voice is heard by Kari and Chibi Kari. "We have been expecting you two. We believe that you are here on a mission, are you not Digidestined?" Kari says, "Yes." Gatomon says, "Okay, who is she talking to now?" Kari says, "Both the worlds were annihilated by Obliviomon in the year 2004. We could have fought him, but we could not understand the meaning of the 18th Crest. One of my friends understood it some, and was able to use her Power Nexus, but it wasn't enough. They slaughtered us all and destroyed everything we cherished, all because we didn't know what Life meant." The being possessed Chibi Kari and spoke through her. "I can tell that you have a inkling of why you taken to 1969." Kari says, "Yes. To find out what life is all about." "But you still aren't sure, are you?" Kari reflects on that comment and says, "I guess not. But why did you take me here?" "We didn't take you anywhere. You did it all on your own. It was your heart that lead you down this road, and it will be your heart that will bring you to your final destination." "But what is that answer?" "I cannot tell you. Only you know for sure, but the answer is closer to you and more obvious than you think." Suddenly, they find themselves at the glass container with the digieggs and digivices. Kari is looking right at Patamon and Gatomon's eggs. Chibi Kari says, "What's going on!!" Suddenly, Gaurdromon and Mechanorimon litter the halls, and Piedmon hovers in. Kari and Chibi Kari hide as he shatters the glass. "Gatomon, I think it's time you Terravolved." "I can't without TK and Patamon, remember? The Crest of Innocence belongs to you and him." Kari goes, "Where did Chibi Kari go, Gatomon?" As Genai takes the Mechanorimon body and snatches the eggs and digivices, Chibi Kari tries to run for a door. Genai is forced to stop and protect her. "Where did this girl come from?" he asks himself. Piedmon looks over and says, "You know, a warzone isn't the place for little kids. Let me remedy that!!"  
  
"Trump Swords!!"  
  
He hurls his swords at Chibi Kari. A Gardromon fires his Grenade Destroyers at her as well, almost sealing her fate, when she stopped and this light glowed around her, and the Crest of Innocence could be seen from her heart. Kari thought, "Oh no. I'm never going to exist, and it's all my fault. I wish I could understand it all." Kari's shard was glowing too. Gatomon screams, "The energy, where is it coming from!!"  
  
"Gatomon Terravolve to Archangewomon, The Face of Innocence!!"  
  
"That's what I felt missing. The heart of a child. My own shard had the final piece to the puzzle. We've been growing up so much, that we all forgot the innocence...... Life in it's true form is youth." Archangewomon swoops in and gets Chibi Kari out of the way. Genai takes off and he is pursued. Piedmon leaves, leaving some of the robed people alive wondering, "Where did that angel come from?" Archangewomon picks up Kari and Chibi Kari and follows the machines. One of the people said, "We are lucky that angel digimon was here to save us." One that looked of more importance said, "It is also good Piedmon did not know of these Enhanced Digivices we have locked away. If he found them, we would all be doomed." Meanwhile, Archangewomon was catching up to the Mechanorimon and Gaurdromon. She fires a Celestial Comet at a few of them, and some are eliminated. One of the Gaurdromon knocks Gatomon's egg and other stuff loose. Archangewomon swoops in saying, "I'm not going to let history repeat itself!!" But then Kari says, "No, we have to leave things as they are, which means, letting your egg fall." While she was talking, Chibi Kari caught the digivice, looked at it, and then hid it away in her pocket. Then the being spoke again through Chibi Kari. "You fully understand now, Chosen Child. You must now go and forfill what you are destined for." Kari answers, "How do you know who am I and what I'm here for?" "We know all. That is all we can say." "But, I have a duty here in this time...." "Do not worry. Since this is the Digital World, we can extrapilate a copy and use it to finish your duties and obligations here in this time, and you can go back home, and stop its end. To make sure these events aren't altered by the younger you, we must erase the memories of the Digital World and your warning. We must also block all knowledge of such and repress these memories of this day." Before Kari can respond, the being goes, "Now beginning clean-up...." She leaves Chibi Kari's body. Kari looks as a light penetrates Chibi Kari's skull and processes her thoughts. She vanishes. "You have no more need to worry about your obligation. We have handled it. Chibi Kari has been returned to your world. She had the 8th Digivice on her. It was set to give off a flash that erased the memories of the other Digidestined. As far as they know, you were Miki Tachinawa, a teenage tourist/babysitter. Your digital clone will guard the Chosen Children until such time as the future bearer of Sincerity leaves, then she will call the parents and say an emergency arrived and must leave, and then will return here, where she will live out a healthy life." Before Kari can voice her concern, the spirit says, "Do not worry about this anymore. Your time is more important. Go!!" Suddenly, the being leaves, and Archangewomon says, "So, what do we do now?" Kari says, "Well, we're not needed anymore here, so I say it's time to send Obliviomon and Beelzebumon back to slimy depths they came from!! Time to head back to the present!!" Her amulet glows white and they get absorbed into the same column of light.  
As they zoom down the light, they see images of that copy saving Mimi from the psycho-cult, and then her vanishing into the rift on the Digi-Moon en route to Houston. The others come out. Just then, NeoApocalymon is struck in the back.  
  
"Double Edge!!"  
  
Out comes all but Kari and Archangewomon from the rift. Sora goes, "It's Tai, and Mimi, and Matt, and the others!!" Miyako adds, "And with them are the new digidestined!!"  
  
"Plasma Torpedoes!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!"  
"Lambda Light!!"  
"Gigaflare!!"  
"Edge of Gaia!!"  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Fenrir Sword!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
  
"Let's help!!" Patriotaviamon says.  
  
"Elemental Firestorm!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
"Vengence of Valhalla!!"  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
  
All the attacks come at them, and then NeoApocalymon used a polyhedron to deflect them at a group of buildings, annihilating them and temporarily blinding everyone. When everyone regained their sight, Lewis said, "Let's try some combos!!"  
  
"Nature's Justice!!"  
"Plasma Jets!!"  
  
The two cancel each other out. "Okay, here's another!!" But as he going to use Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch, he noticed something. "Where's Archangewomon and Kari?" Everyone is confused, and Abyssmon capitalizes.  
  
"Dante's Inferno!!"  
  
The surprised Digidestined and Digimon flew up in the air and were in great pain. Joe and Ken both suffered burns from where they were. "Now, to end this petty skirmish." He takes a safe-like object out, and opens it. He removes two odd-looking spheres. He jabs the vial into one and then throws it to Lucimon. He takes and jabs the vial into the second one and this black tar-like slime oozes out, and the darkness in the sphere grows. Mimi says, "It's the two Power Nexuses of Malevolence." "Wow, you're smart." Lucimon says. The sky, though the sun is visible and not blocked out, goes absolutely black. The stars shine as the air grows cold. Suddenly, a blot of oil smacks the Nexuses from their open hands. Izzy looks up and says, "It's Justin!! He came to help!!" Justin hops out of the cockpit and stands on the rooftop with Fourwheelermon. "Hey, I'm back to take care of the rest of you!!" Abyssmon says, "About time I found you. Now you will answer for THESE!!" He strikes at him with his newly repaired mechanical tendrils. The claws fly all around, but all the debris the first few claws throw up shield Justin from Abyssmon's site. He quietly hides in the cockpit of his partner. Justin hops out and takes out his D3. "Take for a rematch.... Terravolve!!"  
  
"Fourwheelermon Terravolve to DieselSeraphimon, United We Stand!!"  
  
After the bright light consumed the two, the one mighty warrior stood. DieselSeraphimon looks at the others. "You get the others, and I'll fight Mr. Rotor-Rooter here!!" Then NeoApocalymon fires a Doomsday Turret at the base of the building he is on. It falls over and DieselSeraphimon cannot be seen anywhere. "Abyssmon, that was the twerp and digimon that made you Lord Metal Butt? You suck!!" NeoApocalymon says. Then, DieselSeraphimon jumps from the ruins and takes aim.  
  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
  
He shoots the shoulder of Abyssmon and grazes Lucimon. With them distracted, Paladingreymon, Tai, and Mimi make for the Malevolent Power Nexuses. "Paladingreymon, as soon as we get to get, you fry them with your Light of Judgment. That should take care of them!!!" But then, NeoApocalymon slams a Death Claw on the two. "They're mine, brats, and now I plan to use them. Catch, Lucimon!!" The second one goes to Lucimon, and they glow black. Lucimon holds out his Nexus. "I am the fuel which evil feeds from. I am the force that damns the good and embraces the hearts of the wicked!! I AM MALEVOLENCE!!"  
  
"Lucimon Omega Terravolve to Beelzebumon!!"  
  
Tai looks on in horror as this horrid wretch formed, coated in pitch armor that looks like it could suck you in. He has an appearence like that of Satan, rendered from Dante Alighanti's 'Divine Comedy.' A demonic hell spawn, bound in massive muscles and red frankensteinish flesh. A goti and pitch black hair adorn him. Ram horns as big as his head grew on him. His wings were giant demon wings, large, if not bigger than Beelzebumon. He stood over a 1000 feet tall and had a double-sided battle axe, broad sword, and a pitchfork at his disposal. "I... I.... Izzy!!" Tai screams. Izzy hacks away at the computer. "He's Beelzebumon, a Hell Spawn digimon. His level is..... OMEGA!! He's classified as.... MALEVOLENCE!! I thought digimon were only Vaccine, Data, or Virus!!" NeoApocalymon starts glowing. Sora starts shaking her head at his words and the form. "No. NO!!" NeoApocalymon goes, "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last!! I am all, and yet none!! I am from which all darkness and malevolence stems forth!! I am everything and yet nothing all at once!! I am ETERNAL!! I AM OBLIVION!!"  
  
"NeoApocalymon Omega Terravolve to Obliviomon!!"  
  
Izzy scans away. "He too is an Omega digimon. Obliviomon is made up of.... absolutely nothing..... He is nothingness, void, oblivion, the personification of nothingness." There hovering before them was a dark orange, almost black ball of quantum fire (Something like plasma). In the very center of it is a black skeleton with silver pins jabbed throughout his skull (Reminds you of Pinhead). Body parts and arms of the fallen troops and other Overlords swarm around this nexus of emptiness. "Let me see if.... NO!!! Not the blue screen of death!!" Izzy screams as his computer crashes. "Well, no matter what they are, we'll stop them!!" Tai says.  
  
"Light of Judgment!!"  
"Blitzkrieg Claw!!  
"Rain of Blossoms!!"  
"White Lightning!!"  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Harpoon Cannon!!"  
"Nature's Justice!!"  
"Daedalus Huscarl!!"  
"Positron Laser!!"  
"Aurvandil's Arrow!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Dimension Scissors!!"  
  
All of them hit, and do absolutely nothing. Obliviomon doesn't even notice it. "Okay!! My turn!!"  
  
"Absolute War!!"  
  
Everyone gets clear and watches as most of the city is vaporized in a mushroom cloud. Obliviomon turns to them. "Swift, you children are, but it will not matter!!" Mimi stands as says, "I'll show you, like I did before!!" Tai runs out to her.  
  
"Seed Grenades!!"  
  
As the attack flies at Obliviomon, Tai grabs her and says, "Are you crazy? Didn't you just see what he did with little effort? He'll do the same thing to you!!" Mimi goes, "I don't care. I promised I'd end this, and end it I will!!" Tai goes, "But you can't if you're dead!!" Mimi looks at him, and thinks, "Does he have some sort of feelings for me? Normally, he'd be trying to tell Paladingreymon to fight along with me, but he's more concerned with getting me to safety." She thinks about his words 'He'll do the same to you.' and an expression of shock covers her face. Obliviomon watches the seeds and the two talking. "Is this all you have? You've seen War, now meet Famine!!"  
  
"Absolute Famine!!"  
  
The cannon forms, and then Tai does the crazy. He pushes Mimi back and runs out, getting the attention of Obliviomon. "Hey, ugly, over here!!" He fires right for Tai. Mimi gets a tear in her eye, and yells, "Tai!!" She flies for him, and catches him, but is hit in the back. She rolls and her entire back is burning and she is crying in pain. He takes aim again, but a brilliant flash blinds him. A gateway appears, and out walks Kari and Archangewomon, and Kari is still in her hippie get-up she bought in 1969. "Where have you guys been?" Daisuke yells. "Winning us a second chance!!" TK says, "When did you change clothes, and why do you look older?" Daisuke adds, "And when did you dye your hair pink?" Kari goes, "No time. Right now, I got to find Mimi, Tai, and Sora!!" "Mimi and Tai are over there!! Sora is with us!!" Kari runs to Mimi and Tai. Tai is shaking her, saying, "Don't go to sleep.... You'll die." and Mimi's answer, "It's so hard to, Tai." Kari runs up and says, "Quick, you must learn the meanin of all 17 crests, hold them in your heart, and use them in harmony to get in touch with Life!!" Mimi says weakly, "Life... Kari, what are you talking about?" "The power of the Nexuses are unleashed when you understand life. All our crests have a meaning, and they each represent part of a greater whole, the good of Life. If you can tap that strength in your heart, you can make the Digimon Omega Terravolve!!" Tai looks up and remembers, "So that's why every time Mimi used that power, all our crests glowed green. She's missing one though....." Tai looks at Mimi and says, "Your fear is keeping you from holding your feelings in harmony." Mimi goes, "And what holds you back Tai?" Tai looks, and says, "I guess, it's expressing my feelings, especially for you." Beelzebumon looks over and says, "I'm tired of this mushy stuff. Time for you go take a wild ride!!"  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
The wave comes at them, and Paladingreymon moves in to block. Kari yells, "Show her the truth now, Tai!!" Mimi says, "If you have feelings for me, then tell me now." Tai gets a tear in his eye, "I love you, Mimi." and then he kisses her. His crest glows eradically and his EDI metamorphs to look like Mimi's. His shard breaks and becomes 6, and a new crystal takes its place. He starts glowing himself, and Mimi starts to glow as well. The wave is closing, when the EDI's they have fly up and flash a light into the new shards, and a blast of light flies around them, and the Power Nexuses open. Suddenly, Excalibur flies from Gabrielmon's hands and into Paladingreymon's. His sword goes to Gabrielmon.  
  
"OMEGA TERRAVOLVE!!"  
"OMEGA TERRAVOLVE!!"  
  
"Gaiasapia Omega Terravolve to AngeGaiasapia, Savior of Life!!"  
"Paladingreymon Omega Terravolve to......"  
  
Light envelops Paladingreymon as suddenly finds himself at a place much like Stonehenge, but an island. Waves crash on the shore, and on all the pillars are each a crest. The Bannockburn theme from Braveheart is heard in the background. Paladingreymon slams Excalibur into the ground at the center of the formation, and beams of colored light hit Paladingreymon. He rears back and a tower of white light flies from his mouth as it points into the sky, and it grows, breaking the clouds. The Power Nexus of Honor appears and he grabs it in his hands. The pillars explode and there is a flash. Hovering over the island is a nude human figure, balled up in a fetal position. He has white hair styled like Cloud from Final Fantasy 7. A pair of deep green pants and a white tanktop-like undershirt appears on him, and he uncurls and stretches his arms out. The Nexus leaves his hands and opens. A white cuirass with a golden X-like cover wraps over his upper chest, and in the center of the X piece, a white serpentine dragon flames on. Chain mail then covers whole body except his head. From the bottom of the chestpiece, golden rib plates and white ab plates slid down. The same black rubber material around ThorXaviomon's hips and waist slides down to cover his waist's sides and the back area not covered by four white muscle shaped plates, ab plates, or rib cage. A silver mediator plate slides down from the inside of the chestpiece and clamps itself to the chestpiece and the tops of the rib plates. Steam flies out from the locking. A white groin plate materializes, which leads to two white thigh plates, each with shoulder plate-like piece on top of them and having another white plate with a golden spiked, gold trimmed silver cover reinforcer clamp onto those plates, clamps onto him. More steam. White shin plates with golden knee plates fused to them slide on. On the knee pads, an emerald formed, surrounded by silver metal and four blade-like spikes shot out around it, the top two longer than the bottom two. The first shin plates cut off midway down the shin and ended in green trim. A second set of silver shin plates slid on, and left a marginal area of chain mail exposed. Two golden arcing plates slid over and partially covered the silver plates and reinforced those plates. Golden metal boots were found on his feet, the silver plates hanging over the sides slightly. White spikes fly out the top of the shoe, connected to the boot with a hinging joint. Two blade/horn-like spikes come from the white spikes, one on either side. Silver plates fused to the bottoms of the boot to further reinforce it. Attention moves to his arms, where two upper arm plates open up at a groove adorned into the white plate. It slams shut, covering his whole arm down to the elbows. A white trimmed golden set of ring-like elbow plates slide up on his arms and lock to the other plates. On his left arm, a giant cylinder shaped plate engages the arm, and a teardrop-like plate protudes from the cylinder, covering up to the back of his hand. A golden plate a lot like it slides out half as far and locks itself in place with a green metallic band that wraps around the white plate like a ring. Two grooves appear in the cylinder, and in the center of the grooves appears the 18th Crest, the Crest of Life. Three silver spikes protude on the outward side. For his right arm, another cylinder is flying to it, but it has its white and golden spikes protude out before reaching him, and the top of the cylinder opens, and a turret designed like a jet turbine slides out from inside the cylinder, flies up, and locks into the open gap, and fuses to the rest of the cylinder. It engages his right forearm, and two more turbine-like jets materialize on the bottom of the cylinder and stretch over to its sides. Silver gauntlets with golden trim on the backs of the hand and golden spiked knuckles appear on his hands. The remaining pieces of the Nexus can be seen in front of him, including two gargantuan plates. These plates flip around and land on his shoulders. They have massive gold trim that extends down to his hips and peak well above his head. The white plates themselves are HUGE, and stretch out a good 3' away from him sideways and go from as low as hip level and up to eye level vertically. Two more big plates, white and golden trimmed only on the top edge, and nowhere near as big as the previous two, but still quite big, land atop these new shoulder plates, making them cover shoulder plates. A behemoth chain flies out from the left cover shoulder plate to the right one both in front of him and behind. From above, the last piece of the Nexus flies over his head and descends onto the chestpiece. Energy bolts run through the center, and there forms two crescant-like plates, one atop each ear. It is a golden V-Plate like Gabrielmon wears, minus the blue targeting window, that has descended on him. Six silver engravements burn into the front of the V-Plate, and golden side plates shoot up from the chest plate and link to the V-Plate, extending up to eye level. He says in a Sean Connery Scottish/British type accent, "Helmet Engage!!" The crescants becomes discs covering the whole ear. From each of the disc plates shoots out six golden bars like he wore Paladingreymon's helmet, the top one the longest, arcing downward and growing shorter with each advancing bar, until the last one, very short, and pointing back and down at a 45 degree angle. Silver plates come out the discs like sideburns, and then curve in and grow wider, protecting all of his lower face but his nose, mouth, and chin and the areas between each. Golden plates pile one atop another, covering the back of his head. A flash of light, and a gold mask is atop his head. It slides down hooks over the silver sideburn-like plates and covers all of his upper face except for two eyeholes it has, and the areas of the lower face the silver plates did not get. A white quartz cross appears on the mask's forehead region, and an emerald circle goes around the intercection area and glows. His eyes burn and glow white as he grabs the sword. On one side in Japanese kanji it says, "Take me," and on the other, it says, "Throw me Away." A scabbard for it appears on the right side of his hip. 2 bright orange capes with white trim on the bottom drape down from the bottom edge of his shoulder plates, and one giant cape with the same color scheme does the same from the sides of his V-Plate, covering over the lesser two in the back. On the left one, light burns in the kanji for "Courage," and on the right, the light burns in white the kanji for "Honor." He takes Excalibur and leaps into the air and flies into space. He holds Excalibur at the ready as he hovers far above Earth. His capes blow in the solar winds of space.  
  
"Avalonmon, Avatar of the Light!!"  
  
After he says that, the background voice goes, "Omega Terravolution, the Cycle is Complete."  
  
The new digimon just holds his left hand out and stops the wave of malevolence in it. He slides back as he blocks the blast. Joe says, "Who's that, Izzy?" Izzy looks him up. Izzy analyzes, "He is Avalonmon, the ultimate and all-out final form of Agumon. Avalonmon is an Omega level Elite Paladin digimon, classified also as a Lightbringer type, and stands at 12 foot, 6 inches. He bears no trace of dinosaur digimon physiology on him, yet his Rookie form is Agumon. He wields Gabrielmon's Excalibur as his own, and command Holy Light and the Stars with absolute dominion. His attacks are Lumin Sky, Pendragon Blaze, Glowing Edge, Salve of Eternity, Arthur's Touch, Thrust of the Divine, Merlin's Comet, and his almighty Light of Avalon will obliterate Evil!!" Daisuke looks at him, and Imperialdramon says, "Now that's armor!!" Daisuke says, "Makes what we call 'Armor Digivolving' look like a joke!!" Digmon exclaims, "With all that armor on him, it makes me feel like I'm in my birthday suit." All of a sudden, something amazing happened. Leaving the bodies of Avalonmon and Mimi were bursts of energy, and within the bursts were phantoms resembling their Terra level armor and gear, one green and the other orange. They split in two and the two greens go to Yolei and the two oranges go to Daisuke. One hits their D3's, and the other their D-Terminals. Something appears around the screen; one gem on the top edge of the screen, one on the bottom, one on the left edge, and one on the right. On the bottom section of Daisuke's D3, an engravement of the Crest of Honor, with Courage and Friendship below it, making a triangle. On Yolei's, Martyrdom is placed there, with Sincerity and Love below it. The Digieggs of Sincerity and Courage fly out from the D-Terminals. They transmutate with the phantom gear, then shatter and fly into the D3. "What just happened?" Daisuke asks puzzled. Izzy says, "I'll find out, but first, DUCK!!" Everyone ducks as a Dark Light attack flies at them. Avalonmon charges into the path and swings Excalibur at the attack and breaks it. "So the Paladin has some tricks of his own. Well, I'm the lord of trickery!!"  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
He attacks at him, and Avalonmon evades. Suddenly Beelzebumon attacks agilely.  
  
"Damnation Blade!!"  
  
Avalonmon gets hammered by the 70 story sword. Beelzebumon smirks when Avalonmon busts out from the ground. "Time to make you repent!!"  
  
"Pendragon Blaze!!"  
  
He clashes his hands together, revolves once, then releases his right hand, puts it out with his palm facing Beelzebumon, and white flames came from the turbines, and holy light from his hand. A blazing white serpentine fire dragon flies from his hand at him, and semds him hurtling back, and many ruins get crushed and ground into powder and he slides along the ground. His sheer mass causes a major quake and rocks down more structures. Lewis looks around and notices the hospital, and hears all the people screaming for help. Sora yells, "The people in the hospital were never evacuated. I'm going to get them out of here!! Follow me, Patriotaviamon!!" She runs off to the hospital. Mimi hurls a Celestial Rose at Obliviomon, but he just crushes it in a black hole he formed in front of him. "Be forever lost in the singularity, and pester me no more!!"  
  
"Absolute Pestilence!!"  
  
He fires and hits her, forcing her closer to annihilation. As it grows, Obliviomon flies over to the hospital. "So my once mighty general wants to get the innocent sick people out of here. Didn't Darwin teach you anything? Only the fit survive, and I'm the only fit being in the Universe!!" He goes to attack, but he catches Imperialdramon, Gabrielmon, Lewis, Archangewomon, and ThorXaviomon trying to pull Mimi free of the black hole's pull. "How dare you tamper with that which is perfect!! I will teach what truly rules the Universe!!"  
  
"Chaos & Nothingness!!"  
  
He attacks, and then Imperialdramon uses all his strength in a truly heroic act.  
  
"Omega Orange: Positron Laser!!"  
  
He balls up, charges energy from all over his body, and then flies open like Kabuterimon firing an Electro Shocker, but fires a sustained shot. The attack still is coming, but it is slowing and losing steam. It wallops Imperialdramon and Raijinkabuterimon catches him as he reverts to Demiveemon. He lays bleeding and comatose in Raijinkabuterimon's hands. Yolei screams, "No!!!" as he turns darker and darker, when all of a sudden, everything stops and takes on a green shade. An image of water appears, and the D-Terminal surfaces. It turns yellow-green. From the D-Terminal comes a pulse of light so bright, and then it strikes the back of the D3. The small gems glow in clockwise order. The screen opens and out on a metallic rod comes a yellow-green gem sphere. The smaller gems fire up light to it. The Crest of Martyrdom flashes in it as it releases a blast of energy in all directions. Then it shoots a beam straight ahead towards Valkyrimon, and the background slowly changes back to the green hued ruins of Houston as it collides with him.   
  
"Valkyrimon Terravolve to..."  
  
Phantom ghosts of the Digiegg of Sincerity and the gear Mimi had at her Terra level overlap. His eagle helmet left his head to reveal golden hair like Myotismon's. It turns green and thorns grow in it. A golden samurai helmet with the crest of Martyrdom on it lands on his head, and lots of light shone from the insides of it as it decended. A brown fur jacket of sorts like those the Vikings wore slid onto Valkyrimon and covered part of his chest plates, which have turned gold. Silver Gigadigizoid plate mail goes over his clavicles and and neck. Mimi's triple shoulder plate and chain mail sleeve appear on him also. On his left shoulder appears a Magnamon-like shoulder plate, but it is green and only half the length. White leather rope snags the green shoulder plate and threads through it, securing it. The same leather baldrick and belt wrap around his chest and waist, but it also has a scabbard, holding a sword-like weapon, and hanging from the golden ring which holds the baldrick and belt together is his crossbow. A gauntlet with golden spiked knuckles flies onto his right hand. Under the gold diamond plate he already possessed, his left arm become more like Shurimon's arm, and his hand became a three-fingered Gigadigazoid cybernetic hand. His shin plates turned gold and on the knee section, thunder rained over it and the thunder turned green and metal. Below this, golden eagle wings graft onto the plates and arc back and stretch behind him, and above the wings was an engravement of the Eye of Odin (Like Odinkabuterimon's false crystal eye). The metal boots gave way to traditional Japanese sandals. On the upper part of his left arm, a band appeared and had throwing knives all around it. On the baldrick, shurikens galore adorned it, and on the belt, a quiver filled with crossbow bolts appeared beside the scabbard. The 4 feather-like capes on his back disappear and reappear atop his shoulders, but now tipped in green. The four leaf wings of Mimi grow out his back, and Shurimon's giant shuriken is on his back, hooked to the baldrick. He grabs the shuriken with his right hand, and his sword with the left. He leaps up, hurls the shuriken, and the handle on the sword unfolds and makes a lance out of the sword. He extends out his left arm and twirls and strikes with the lance in mid-air in his left hand, and then catches the shuriken flying up from behind with his right. When he lands, the ruins all slide and crumble from being diced and shredded. He holds the lance in his right hand and slams the bottom into the ground.  
  
"NobleValkyrimon, Valhalla's Sentinel!!"  
  
Yolei looks at him and says, "So that's what that light was for!!" He says to her, "I am NobleValkyrimon, a Terra level Warrior Digimon. I come from Valhalla to send banish evil forever!! I may of lost use of the Digiegg of Sincerity forever, but it is worth it!!" He blurs and does a Shurimon-like warp towards Demiveemon. He looks down and then shoots his left arm at Demiveemon.  
  
"Altruic Welcome!!"  
  
He stretches out his hand and wallops Demiveemon upside his forehead. A blast of white light is unleashed when it happens. It slows his fading, but it doesn't stop. Archangewomon and Gabrielmon leave the pulling to Raijinkabuterimon and attend to Demiveemon.  
  
"Divine Charity!!"  
"Radiant Salve!!"  
  
The healing powers further slow the effect. Daisuke yells, "We have to do something quick or we'll lose Demiveemon!!" Just then, Avalonmon lands down and blocks Beelzebumon's sword with his own. Daisuke runs up to him and taps his armor. "Daisuke, this isn't a good time." Daisuke then answers, "But we need help now!! Something is wrong with Demiveemon, and Gabrielmon, Archangewomon, and NobleValkyrimon have not been able to help." Then, Gabrielmon and Archanewomon attack Beelzebumon's sword and pushes it out of Avalonmon's way. "You two keep Beelzebumon distracted long enough to give Demiveemon a wake up call!!" He runs over and sees the problem. "Disengage Helmet!!" His mask folds up, vanishes, and the plates on the back of his head collapse and the sideburn-like plates slide back up into the discs. The discs open and become a semi-circle wrapped behind his ears. His white hair blew in the wind. "Obliviomon's obliterating powers are breaking him down and erasing him. I'll just have to rewrite him!!"  
  
"Salve of Eternity!!"  
  
A vial slides into his left hand from under the armor, and he puts it between his hands, and it hovers. He has his hands on either side, and the substance glows and then the vial shatters, and it hovers over Demiveemon in a sphere shape. Glowing drops fall onto him, and the blackness goes away. Then he turns to Mimi, and sees, that despite the efforts of Lewis, Raijinkabuterimon, and ThorXaviomon, she is seconds away from annihilation. Over at the hospital, Obliviomon has turned his attention back to the hospital. "Where was I? Yes, DIE!!"  
  
"Omega Crusher!!"  
  
Patriotaviamon gets in the way and draws her cutlass. "Get the people out of here, Sora!!" She puts the cutlass in the path of the attack, and it pushes her into the hospital. She starts to use the hospital to hold the attack off by planting her talons into the side and pushing off of it, but the building is not designed to take such stress, and begins to slide off its foundation. Before it can fall though, Daedalusmon and NeptuneZudomon grab the other side and keep it standing up. Ya need to hurry, Sora!! This attack is obliterating my sword!! When it gets done with it, it'll hit me, and everyone inside will get killed!!" Sora yells, "There's so many people too injured to move!! What am I going to do!!" Patriotaviamon is completely covered in sweat, and is totally exhausted. "Must.... stay.... awake....." Lewis yells, "Hey, you angels, get over here! We have to get Obliviomon's attention, and I know how. Grandkuwagumon, Raijinkabuterimon, Digmon, NobleValkyrimon, and DaoGarurumon will be more than enough to keep Demon Towers there busy." They come and he goes, "I need you fire your two most powerful attacks towards me, and then I'll use my best two. If it does what I think it will, we can get Obliviomon's attention and free Mimi at the same time." He turns to Avalonmon. "As soon as she's free, Beelzebumon will probably be past the others and ready on a warpath for you, so as soon as I give the signal, hit him hard and fast!!"  
  
"Seven Star Salvation!!"  
"Lambda Light!!"  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
"Celestial Comet!!"  
"Vindicator!!"  
"Elemental Firestorm!!"  
  
As in the previous case, they formed a crystal ball. Lewis took and hurled it at the black hole as hard as he could.  
  
"Wrath of the Gods!!"  
  
The ball exploded inside the vortex, and the black hole suddenly became a white hole, throwing Mimi away and restoring time in that area. Obliviomon let off his attack when the white hole formed. "How dare you contaminate perfection!! You are a little human. You are like any other, and like any other, I condemn you to death!!"  
  
"Wave of Annihilation!!"  
  
Lewis teleports behind him and then teleports the hospital occupants out. Mimi flies over and heals the sickly people. Obliviomon turns and attacks the innocent people with Absolute Pestilence. Sora screams, "Stop it, Obliviomon!! Leave them out of this!!" Then her shard glows and she passes out. Patriotaviamon gets a sudden burst of strength, allowing her to swing her rifle like a baseball bat and knock the blast off towards space. The rifle melted into goo and the blast hit the moon, creating a blast and shockwave so powerful that made a crater so deep, the wave destroying all the other craters within 1000 miles of the blast site, that the moon now looks like the Death Star. Lewis teleports far away to safety. Suddenly, Patriotaviamon also falls out cold, but does not de-digivolve. In fact, she is glowing. Lewis teleports the people away to safety. Before he can turn to finish off Patriotaviamon, he is bombarded by holy flower petals.  
  
"Angelic Petals!!"  
  
He turns and his eyes blaze with fury. "BURN!! BURN WENCH!! SCREAM IN AGONY FOR ME!!"  
  
"Fires of Apocalyse!!"  
  
Magma and fire blasted from the Earth up at all of them. Blades of brimstone rocketed up into the sky and flew at the Digimon. Some even flew at Beelzebumon!! The other Digimon took the children clear of the city. The ground crumbled, and Houston fell into a sea of lava. Beelzebumon went after the kids, and Avalonmon followed, as flames and lava belched up at Mimi. She sees it coming, but then gets an idea. "Obliviomon, this destruction has to end."  
  
"Lily Tiara!!"  
  
She removes the ring of flowers over her forehead, and they become a halo of sorts. She throws it down at the rising tower of lava and it splits it, then hits nearby ground and causes a cave in, sealing the pit.  
  
"Celestial Rose!!"  
  
She throws one of her roses down below the bottom of the ever rising blat, and then moves as the rose explodes and throws the lava up into the atmosphere. "You're more of an airhead than I thought!! What good will that do you!!" "This!!"  
  
"Devout Phoenix!!"  
  
She puts the Sword of Life before her, and flies ahead, then up, gathering power the whole time. She flies past the lava, which has started to harden at this altitude. Her passing infused it with life energy. She arcs over it, never stopping, speeding up and peaks in the Exosphere. The chunk of hardened continues to fly up as she descends down, angelic wings spread, blazing during re-entry. The flames turn white and the flames make her look like a white phoenix. People thousands of miles away can her brilliance as she nears light speed. Obliviomon sees her and prepares.  
  
"Absolute War!!"  
  
The impact of the two colliding rips a holy shock wave over 100 miles. Beelzebumon's armor cracks and he starts bleeding from his mouth and nose, a black, tarry, molten, flaming blood. Obliviomon and Mimi are thrown away quite a distance. Obliviomon skids for over 200 miles northeast, and Mimi 200 miles southwest, blasting through Corpus Christy along the way, all from the collision. Mimi gets up and says, "Where am I? I'm so sore." She sees the ditch she made sliding stretching on out for miles. She looks around her and sees a sign that is stuck on the sword, which is stuck in the ground beside her. "Welcome to Corpus Christy." She looks up surprised. "That explosion must have been more powerful than I thought. I gotta get back and stop Obliviomon!!" She pulls the sign off the sword and follows the trench she made back.  
Back at Houston Valley, seeing as that's all that left of it, Avalonmon goes on the offensive. He swings at Beelzebumon, and it breaks a slot in his armor. Beelzebumon holds his chest. Avalonmon flies up.  
  
"Light of Avalon!!"  
  
On his sword, the kanji 'Throw me Away' glows and he does so by throwing it to his left from his left hand. As it flies, it turns and takes on a curved path. It leaves spheres of light every 15 feet. As it flies, Avalonmon takes up a charging stance like a DBZ character would do, hovering there in mid-air. An aura of white light gathers around and becomes a pillar of energy. The kanji 'Take Me' glows and he grabs Excalibur with his right hand. He turns head and sword first towards Beelzebumon. The spheres, 18 in all, each take on a Dragonesque form and charge with Avalonmon as he spearheads the light beam. Just as he closes, Beelzebumon leans back, and is only grazed as Avalonmon misses, blowing off chunks of his armor.. He stops and turns, the white dragons circling him, when Beelzebumon says, "Nice light show. Just one problem. It's too bright. Let me help you FIX IT!!!"  
  
"Axe of Mephistophiles!!"  
  
He swings and misses, and Avalonmon evaded, but that's what Beelzebumon wanted him to do.  
  
"Malevolent Gaze!!"  
  
A beam of Dark energy hits Avalonmon, and he is in pain. The maintained shot locks onto his eyes. Then Beelzebumon feeds him psychic propeganda. "You're weak." "You lack the power to fight me!!" "Obliviomon has already won." "You fight us in vain." and various other sublimenal messages fill Avalonmon's mind. "How is he doing this? I should be able to block this out. Why can't I?" Matt yells, "Get Beelzebumon away from Avalonmon, DaoGarurumon!!" Then he looks over at Tai, and he is barely able to stand on his own, extremely pale, and he is drenched in sweat. "Get him....." He nearly falls down. Matt runs over and holds him up. ThorXaviomon, DaoGarurumon, and Raijinkabuterimon attack at once.  
  
"Blitzgrieg Claw!!"  
"Odin Cannon!!"  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
  
Nothing. He doesn't flinch or stop for a second. Kari says, "Tai, what's wrong?" He goes, "Nothing, Kari." He loses his strength in his legs again. Lewis looks at him. He touches his forehead. "Uh, ew!!" he says, flinging sweat off his hand. "He's ice cold!!" TK says, "Why is he like this?" Kari recalls her experiences and goes, "The eighteenth Crest is Life, and that is what made Mimi and Paladingreymon Omega Terravolve. It's also the same energy they need to keep up this level. Mimi is fine since she is her own power source, but Tai is literally killing himself trying to keep Avalonmon powered. He's giving Avalonmon life energy!!" Beelzebumon's mind games are overwhelming the psyche of Avalonmon. Beelzebumon says, "Now..., SLEEP!!" Avalonmon uncontrollably falls over asleep. Beelzebumon picks him up in his palm and is draining him for power, when Lilymon hops into ThorXaviomon. Araiya says, "Hey, where am I supposed to hide now, eh!!" ThorXaviomon asks, "What are you doing, Lilymon?" "Well, his armor is broken, and if logic serves me, combination of two Terras to unprotected chest means big hurt for the Prince of Darkness." "But you're not a Terra." She flips manual override. "You'll see." Araiya runs up to Lewis, "Tell your wife to respect other's things and friends!! She's hijacked ThorXaviomon and is trying to take him on one on one!!" Lewis says, "Well, I can change that." "You're going to stop her?" Araiya asks. "No. I'm going to help her." As she says "What!!" Lewis leapfrogs off her head and into the air. Araiya runs over and tries to yank Archangewomon's minigun off her armor, cursing and yelling, "I'm gonna kill 'em!!" Her shard glows. Joe goes, "Well, she's devoted." Matt says, "Yeah, to kicking Lewis's ass!!" Lewis flies and spins faster and faster.  
  
"Equalizer!!"  
  
He flings his supercharged sword at Beelzebumon and it cleaves into his chest. Beelzebumon can't grab it it is so small to compared to him.  
  
"Nova Bombs!!"  
  
He throws them at the sword, driving it deeper and deeper into him and widening the wound. ThorXaviomon, now glowing, blasts through the wound. Lilymon says, "Time to do some internal collateral damage!!"  
  
"Vengence of Valhalla!!"  
  
Beelzebumon screams as Lilymon uses ThorXaviomon's arsenal to go on a wonton destruction spree of his rib cage. Beelzebumon focuses and summons white blood cells and antibodies to attack ThorXaviomon. "I think we wore out our welcome, Lilymon!!" "Yes, we have. Let's rip him a new one and get out of here!!" ThorXaviomon's barrels start to spin. Lilymon's left hand glows with power.  
  
"Sextuple Lightsaber!!"  
  
The barrels spin, and instead of bullets or fire, green blades of light spin and dice all around from the barrels. ThorXaviomon charges ahead through the blood cells and using the beams, saw holes through them and then they start carving through his back. ThorXaviomon is being pummeled by antibodies as Lilymon uses him to cut through the meat. Lewis is flying around near his chest, and Beelzebumon is swatting, seeing as he is too close to use any special abilities. Lewis keeps on evading and making him punch himself. Lewis yells, "Hey, help is nice!!" The others rush Beelzebumon. Archangewomon goes, "You really need to air out."  
  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
  
The sheer agony of the the light in him breaks him to his knees. NeptuneZudomon charges from behind.  
  
"Zudo Hailstorm!!"  
  
NobleValkyrimon flies at his wings. "These wings are so 'Divine Comedy.' Get with the times!!"  
  
"Dragoon Threader!!"  
  
He throws the lance at Beelzebumon's wing, and it pierces the leathery hide. NobleValkyrimon warps to the other side and catches. He repeats this 15 more times. "Gotta watch for those moths there. Let me sew it up!!"  
  
"Dwarven Darts!!"  
  
He grabs shurikens and throwing knives and hurls them supercharged and at supersonic speeds. He depletes his supply in 5 seconds, and then a new set appears. "Damn, forgot the thread. Looks like I'll have to scrap it!!"  
  
"Beo Bolts!!"  
  
He fires his arrows from the crossbow, and they stab into the upper part of his left wing. They stab into the exposed meat, then glow with light, and explode. A messy explosion results in his left wing becoming digidust. Digmon sneaks up on him. "That armor looks snug. Let me loosen it!!"  
  
"Gold Rush!!"  
  
He hits the buckles where the armor is fastened, tearing the leather. An explosion rips off the armor, and ThorXaviomon busts out the back. Lilymon says to ThorXaviomon, "See, I told you, and I ad libbed the whole thing too." Lewis says looking through the gaping hole in Beelzebumon's chest, "Hey, I can see the ocean through here!! What else can it pick up?" Beelzebumon holds his chest screaming, "This isn't right. I am a GOD compared to you!!" He stands and throws everyone away with a burst of flames. Jill looks as she helps to give Tai some water and food to help keep his strength up. "Oh, he's pissed." Grandkuwagumon heads towards Beelzebumon.  
  
"Dimension...."  
  
Before he can finish, Beelzebumon roundhouses him out of the county and out Mimi's direction. Ken screamed, "Grandkuwagumon, hold on!!" He turns to Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon says to him, "Like Sora, you also betrayed us. I don't like betrayers. I LOATHE THOSE WHO WOULD BETRAY ME!!"  
  
"Damnation Blade!!"  
  
He swings his mighty sword at Ken, but he starts running. When the sword hits the ground, Ken goes flying in the air. Yolei catches him. Daedalusmon flies by Beelzebumon's eyes.  
  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
  
The explosions do little damage, but the flashes of light from them temporarily blind him. Ken yells at him, "I have changed!! I'm not the fiend I was!! I'm no Digimon Emperor!!" Beelzebumion swipes at him and misses. "I realized my mistakes, and I will attone for them. I had rage, but I have seen the truth. It's beings like you who loved to see me betray, betray my heart!!" Then, a glow came from his Crest of Kindness. When he went to grab for it, instead he pulled out an amulet shaped like the Crest of Kindness. The shard was a giant sphere, and hooked to the gem sets that held the shard in place were the Crests of Courage, Kindness, and Love. Miyako goes, "I remember that Crest and Shard!! Cora had it!! It's the Shard of Redemption!!" The red-orange spherical shard glowed and lifted up into the air. Ken Black D3 became a Fuschia & Black trimmed EDI. Ken says, "Do I deserve this?" Daisuke says, "You are the one person who deserves it the most, Ken. One of the keys of reddeming yourself is to forgive your foes, and you have done that, many times. You have apologized many times as well. There's no one more worthy of such an honor as you. If it will help Grandkuwagumon save the world, then take it!!" Ken grabs it.  
  
"THE SHARD OF REDEMPTION!!"  
  
From a distance, Grandkuwagumon sees the light. "Time to Terravolve!!"  
  
"Grandkuwagumon Terravolve to...."  
  
Everything goes fuschia as light from Ken's EDI flies out and reaches Grandkuwagumon. Grandkuwagumon spins himself into a cocoon, and seconds later explodes out of it. His torso resembles Stingmon, but his wings are like Grandkuwagumon's. Everything else is cloaked in darkness. His right arm looks very insectoid, and ends in a nub. Four bone appendages shoot out the end and a bone spike at what could be called an elbow. His left arm is humanoid and a pine green tone. A Mega Man-like gauntlet goes over his forearm and his hand becomes mechanical. A set of smaller arms grow on his sides. Legs like Paildramon he has, but the blue is a deep pine green. His face and head have a horrid look like that of the Predator, except he has spiky manibles growing out beside his mouth, which has teeth on the sides of his mouth, and opens sideways, and on the bottom are two black bone jaws like Waspinator has. Drool glazes down from it as he opens it. He has four silver eyes, and they shine, showing all the little hexagon mini-eyes within them. He has black dredlocks for hair as well. Spikes ozze out his back and his muscle mass grows by 150%, as though he were on some sort of horrid steroid, becoming monstrously huge and atrocious. The mass make him hunch over slightly. Then all the black turns red-orange, and a vest of Gigadigizoid metal comes over him. A poncho, of sorts, of chain mail covers most of him (An opening in front, sleeveless, slit in back for wings and spikes). Silver GDZ shi plates tightly wrap over portions of his lower legs, and little mini jets appear. Then a grey robe came over him, and though it had a hood, it did not cover his head. The robe and the 2 extremely baggy sleeves blew in the wind as a spiked shoulder plate with baldrick landed on his left shoulder, the baldrick going around him and under the robe. A staff crashes into the ground before him, smoldering and steaming. The end of it was larger and split into eight parts, which were folded up. He takes the staff in his left hand, then the end opens to reveal a gun. He fires this energy cannon, then the end closes and he spins it around and around in his hand, creating a tornado. His robes and chain poncho flap from the wind.  
  
"FujitaOkuwamon, The Winds of Change!!"  
  
He skids off into the distance. Beelzebumon smacks down NobleValkyrimon and Daedalusmon like flies. He jumps into the air, balls up, and when he crashes down, a wave of fire sweeps the ground along with a 7.2 quake on the richter scale. Fires and quakes cause remaining gas mains to start exploding. Izzy responds, "We can't let him jump like that again!!" Then he leaps up again. This time DaoGarurumon is able to lower gravity around him and make him land gently. Daisuke says, "Hey, DaoGarurumon, why didn't you just send him into space?" Kari says to him, "You don't get it. We can't pawn him off to another world, or let him hide and recover, just so he can strike again. See what this fight is doing to Tai?! He knows this is right, and he keep doing the noble thing, even if it will kill him." Daisuke responds with nothing but a but. "He has to be stopped here, or countless billions are left open to his onslaught. Think about the big picture!! Unlike most other digimon, we can't give Beelzebumon and Obliviomon any quarter." She smacks him over the head and walks away. "But I don't have any quarters, Kari!!" He looks over at Tai, struggling just to keep from collapsing entirely and drenched in sweat. "Kari is right. We have to stop them, no matter what." Beelzebumon closes and lifts his foot over the other digidestined. Daisuke runs over and hurls a rock at Beelzebumon's shin. "Hey, over here!!" Beelzebumon puts his foot aside and says, "Insolent prick!!"  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
Yolei goes, "What is he doing? He's crazy!!" TK goes, "I see what he's doing. He's putting himself on the line to give us time to regroup and counterattack." Kari says, "How... noble of him." Daisuke holds his arms out and yells, "Yahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" and a orb of white light surrounded him.  
  
Everything stops in an orange hue and spins around to Daisuke's D3. From a pool of orange liquid the D-Terminal arises. The main panel opens and sends a pulse of light to the D3. Like Yolei's, his D3's screen opened and a giant spherical gem rose up. The sound of an explosion rips through the air as energy surges in the gem and explodes out in a violent fury. The explosion rips around, changing the orange to white and reaching Demiveemon.  
  
"Demiveemon Terravolve to...."  
  
As he is hit, he takes the body of Flamedramon, but minus the armor and tail. His eyes are almost completely in front, like a human set. Phantom images of Paladingreymon's armor and the Digiegg of Courage enter him. Silver GDZ armor wraps over his neck and all around it, and separates into plates and hinges. The rest of his chest is covered in metallic armor adorned in flames. Down his lower torso, golden chain mail covers him. Then, silver ab plates appear simultaneously with some back pieces. A gem appears in the dead center of his abdomen area as does another on the dead center of his lower back. Two golden ring wrap from gem to gem diagonally, forming a shape with the appearance of an X. Silver GDZ fuses the rings together. More hinged silver slides down all the way to just above his ankles. A silver groin plate materializes and from it hang 2 silver plates, one in front and one in the rear, which resemble Magnamon's belt plates. Silver theigh plates appear and clamp onto his theighs as a pair of gold chain mail knickers materialize. On his feet and ankles, silver anklets cover his ankles, heels, and arches of his feet. Giant silver and gold-trimmed domed shoulder plates, large enough to possibly rival Avalonmon's in size appear on his shoulders. Another set of narrow silver and gold-trimmed plates lock atop those, and these have a deep groove in the middle. Bosses appear to lock the covers the main plates. White leather ropes launch out and tie the plates the the chest. On his right arm, a plate like the one on Imperialdramon's forearm, except decorated in flames, snaps onto his forearm. On his left, a slightly modified Flamedramon forearm plate slides atop his left forearm and hand, and covers his hand like a fingerless glove. Flamedramon's helmet lands on his head, then a green version of Paildramon visor goes over his eyes, and then from his forehead shoot two silver bars which go over the helmet and behind him, connecting at the area where the base of his skull is. A second set of bars starts below the eyes of the Paildramon-like visor and fuse below his jaw. The area between is encased in gold GDZ. From between his eyes, silver versions of Paladingreymon's helmet's horns shoot out and behind his head. Spiky hair of an orange hue is on his head as golden plate decorate and adorn the top of his long ears. In flames, a medallion on the Crest of Honor is created and a cape with a flame design is formed from it in a fiery spectacle. The medallion locks onto his chest. From the bosses on his shoulder plates, fires blaze out and through the grooves and down his back, making two more flame design capes. On the abdomen X piece, more fire belches out and makes two flame design ribbons, the one on the right marked with the Crest of Courage and the one on the right emblazened with the Crest of Light. Down from the inside edge of the shoulder plates, fire blazes down, and as Avalonmon has, he has capes hanging from the inside edge of the plates, and they also have the flaming design, and have matching crests as the ribbons. The bottom of the left forearm plate opens, and out comes a sword hilt. It shoots into his palm and spins around 5 times, then he grabs it, and a blade of fire comes out. The Crest of Honor burns into the big cape and five golden beams shoot out from behind his ears. He charges and swipes down a dead tree. It splits in half and catches fire, and burns into nothingness in a few tenths of a second. His name appears in the background as his capes flap in the wind and the fire burns behind him.  
  
"PaladinImperialdramon, The Noble Light in the Sky!!"  
  
As everything returns to normal, PaladinImperialdramon rushes Beelzebumon, throws Daisuke clear, flies up, and runs up his side striking away. He nears the gaping hole in Beelzebumon's chest when he points his right arm where the armor is cracked.  
  
"Crusader Lancecets!!"  
  
His claws fire off like missiles, and new ones slid into place, and they fired, and so on, at the weak point of the remaining armor, and he kept firing as he ran through the hole to the other side. Smoke poured from the wound. PaladinImperialdramon rushes down to the ground. "About time you learned true courage, Daisuke." He says, sounding like Flamedramon. Gabrielmon adds, "It's not his fault he's a little hardheaded and slow. I blame it on one too many concussions on the soccer field." Beelzebumon blows away the smoke. "I don't want your second hand smoke. Have some Dark Light, on the house!!" He shoots down unto them, but Archangewomon gets on his foot and tricks him into shooting himself. Iori says, "I realize now that Beelzebumon isn't that bright or fast. If we can pester him at close range, he'll be so busy swatting away at things he can't hit, that he'll forget us long enough to wake up Avalonmon.." Izzy adds, "That's great Iori!!" Iori goes, "PaladinImperialdramon, ThorXaviomon, and DaoGarurumon, attack low. Gabrielmon, NobleValkyrimon, Daedalusmon, and Archangewomon, hit him high. Raijinkabuterimon and Digmon, when the others attack from the air, be ready to bust open the ground under him. And for NeptuneZudomon and Lewis, look out for the others and Obliviomon, and if he comes back or this fails, protect us." The digimon nod.  
Now, almost a whole trip around the world later, DieselSeraphimon and Abyssmon still wrestle in the air in a virtual dead heat.  
  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
"Dante's Inferno!!"  
  
The two attacks clash over the ocean and create a major tsunami in all directions from the resulting explosion. They continue grappling and once again are over Mexico. DieselSeraphimon gets the upper hand and kicks Abyssmon with his tire down to the ground. He skids along and smashes through a Border Patrol station. DieselSeraphimon lands in front of him and points his sword down at him. "Do you surrender?" He asks, revving up his engines. Abyssmon answers, "Why, so can spend the rest of my life imprisoned!! No, thank you!!" He jumps up and punches DieselSeraphimon.  
  
"Corruption Absolute!!"  
  
The evil energy hits DieselSeraphimon and traps him, slowing crushing him. "The evil...., hurts...., crushing me... Must get free!!"  
  
"Testament of Time!!"  
  
He quite painfully breaks the attacks and body checks Abyssmon. As they zoom along at near light speed, Abyssmon punches him, knocking him to the ground. Abyssmon grabs on and rides him like a sleigh through many counties, punching away at him, and sparks flying up from DieselSeraphimon's back as he skids along the ground. Just then, Abyssmon looks up and sees something ahead. "It looks like there is something flying ahead, but I can't quite seem to make it o......" Moments earlier, Mimi is still flying her way back to Houston. "Did I just hear something?" Then Abyssmon's head goes crack upside the hard, painful heels on Mimi's sandals. Abyssmon and DieselSeraphimon go up in the air, and collide again with Mimi. Then, out of nowhere, FujitaOkuwamon, still airborne from Beelzebumon's roundhouse, smacks into them and makes this a foursome. They all end up on the ground in a dogpile knocked out cold, with FujitaOkuwamon on top. Moments later, FujitaOkuwamon gets up. "Where am I? Better yet, where did this dogpile come from?" He grabs Mimi and pulls her up. "Mimi, get up!!" he yells. All Mimi does is, "Daddy, I want to ride the WHITE horsey." then falls back down with a goofy look of surprise on her face. FujitaOkuwamon gets a look of annoyance and little anime teardrop appears on part of his face. With sarcasm, he comments, "Omegas. Wen you need them, they're snoring away in la-la land." He rolls her over, and then DieselSeraphimon gets up. He looks around. "Systems Functional... Who the hell are you?!" FujitaOkuwamon says, "I'm FujitaOkuwamon, and..." Before he can finish, Abyssmon wakes up. He has indents and giant bruises from Mimi's heels embedded in his skull. He grabs his head. "Me no feel good." He says in a Homer Simpson-like way. DieselSeraphimon goes, "I think she kicked him stupid." FujitaOkuwamon adds, "You're saying he has brain damage? I always thought evil lackeys never HAD brains to begin with." Abyssmon looks at them and says, "Me lose brain?" DieselSeraphimon and FujitaOkuwamon start laughing. After a bit, Abyssmon starts laughing too. DieselSeraphimon and FujitaOkuwamon slowly stop and get looks of horror and confusion. "Uh..., let's go." FujitaOkuwamon grabs Mimi up, but then Abyssmon attacks.  
  
"Dante's Inferno!!"  
  
He grabs Mimi up, and then takes her sword. "Geez, how stupid are you two?" he laughs. Then he points at FujitaOkuwamon. "Who the hell are you?" Contact with the sword heals him, and he regains his legs. "That's not good." DieselSeraphimon peeps. FujitaOkuwamon goes, "With Gaiamune, he holds our lives in his very hands." He holds the sword up high and he starts drawing life from the earth. Rocks fly from the ground as a black glow surrounds him.  
  
"Corruption Absolute!!"  
  
The attacks sweeps the land like a nuclear blast. DieselSeraphimon lay on the ground, bleeding. "We have to get that sword away from him...." DieselSeraphimon mutters weakly.  
  
"Sonic Knuckle!!"  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
  
Abyssmon smacks FujitaOkuwamon mechanical hand with the sword, and uses Mimi to block DieselSeraphimon's onslaught. Then Abyssmon charges forth, the tip of the sword dragging in the dirt. He slashes DieselSeraphimon around his hip, and there is an explosion. A computer voice says to DieselSeraphimon, "Internal Fuel Detonation. Severe damage to tire shock system. Engines overheating. Activating Emergency Cool-Down Procedures." He slumps over in a sleep state as he vents Liquid Nitrogen. "Now is not a good time for a nap, DieselSeraphimon!!" FujitaOkuwamon mentions. Abyssmon closes in on FujitaOkuwamon.  
  
"Gale Cannonball!!"  
  
A major gale force wind picks up. Abyssmon stops to slice a dead tree about to fall on him. Fog picks up. All of a sudden, he is struck by a balled-up FujitaOkuwamon's spikes, and then again, and again. He loses the sword on the third hit, and it vanishes into the mist. DieselSeraphimon comes back online. "Let's finish him!!" DieselSeraphimon yells.  
  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
  
The blast blows off his right arm and part of his chest, making him drop Mimi and fall backwards. He gets up and says, "Where are you? Come out of this fog and fight me!!" The silhoulette of FujitaOkuwamon appears in the fog. "I'll get rid of this fog for you." He takes his staff in his left hand. His hand starts spinning.  
  
"Fujita 5!!"  
  
A tornado forms from his hand and staff. Abyssmon is caught in it. He keeps spinning and spinning. "What's this going to do? Make me too nauseous to fight?" "You'll see." Abyssmon keeps spinning, faster and faster. Abyssmon grimaces in pain. "This is beginning to hurt!!" FujitaOkuwamon says, "Oh, the pain is just beginning!!" Suddenly, Abyssmon is screaming in agony as he feels pain as though he was being torn limb to limb. FujitaOkuwamon's hand and staff are spinning so fast no one can see them anymore. Then, Abyssmon lets out one final, blood-curdling scream, then the high G-Force and RPM's rip him to shreds, almost as though he exploded. The messy remains disintegrate as they fall to earth. DieselSeraphimon gapes in awe and speaks, "Now that's a finishing move!!" FujitaOkuwamon picks up the sword. Then Mimi wakes up. "What happened?" Then she sees FujitaOkuwamon and screams in shock, "Who the hell are you?" FujitaOkuwamon looks at her cock-eyed, and answers, "I seem to be getting this a lot lately. I'm FujitaOkuwamon." "And you're here why?" she asks. "Well, I remeber getting roundhoused by Beelzebumon, then Terravolving, and that's how I came to be here." "Terravolved from whom?" Mimi ponders. "From Grandkuwagumon, of course!!" She processes this tidbit of info, and then says, "Okay, that makes sense. Let's go."  
Back in what was just the day before the city of Houston, Iori's plan is beginning to work. "He's getting sloppy!! Look at him hit himself trying to hit our digimon!!" Miyako giggles. Lewis, running across Beelzebumon's chest, dragging his sword in his exposed meat, goes, "See, and that's why you don't ever try." Araiya yells out, "We don't hear your guru psycho-babble, Lewis!!" ThorXaviomon comes out from the hole in the chest while doing a Vengence of Valhalla attack, "After a while it does tend to annoy one. Maybe later, Lewis." PaladinImperialdramon flies into the sky.  
  
"Ichiban Hi Roketto no Sora!!"  
  
The flame adorned parts of his armor open and flamethrowers spew out white holy flames into a sphere above PaladinImperialdramon. After a couple of seconds of shooting fire, he ascends into it. He zooms at him, but halfway, makes a sharp turn up. He gets up into the stratosphere, and then turns back towards Earth, blazing down at millions of times the speed of sound. Halfway down, he draws his sword and starts spinning, turning the sphere into almost a spike shape, spinning around PaladinImperialdramon. His sword leads the charge down as he closes. He slams into Beelzebumon's chest, and a white light explosion rivaling the intensity of Wrath of the Gods ensues. The digimon and Digidestined are blown away by the shockwave, and Beelzebumon goes flying into the Gulf of Mexico. "I ripped him a new one." PaladinImperialdramon says boldly. And he was right. A new wound was on Beelzebumon's waist. From the Gulf, they here Beelzebumon wail in pain as the salt water burns his insides. Daisuke goes, "That'll teach him not to.... oh crap." A tsunami of major proportions swept towards them. NeptuneZudomon charges forth.  
  
"Tsunami Cutter!!"  
  
He sends out his own tsunami to stop the approaching tsunami. The two collide and the water flies up into the air. PaladinImperialdramon gets soaked. "I explicitly asked for a no-splashing section." he comments. Daisuke also gets soaked. "Hey, I'm wet here. Ecchhh, salt water in my mouth." The water drenches Sora and Patriotaviamon. Then Beelzebumon jumps out of the Gulf and back at them. PaladinImperialdramon moves to intercept. "Worked last time, so it should work again."  
  
"Ichiban Hi Rocketto no Sora!!"  
  
Sora wakes up. "Somebody say my name?" PaladinImperialdramon closes, and Beelzebumon counters with Damnation Blade. The two collide, and cause a second meltdown, but this one blows PaladinImperialdramon into the ground. Beelzebumon tries to fly, but forgets he has but one wing left. "Well, at least I'll squish that stupid Paladin." He goes into a death drop, and PaladinImperialdramon gets up, running for all he's worth, but gets smacked by one of Beelzebumon's legs. He goes flying into the terra firma, and goes, "Um..., OW!!" Raijinkabuterimon says, "Well, now we got new problems. Obliviomon, 4 miles and closing!!" Beelzebumon gets up. "Well now you'll get a taste of true evil!!"  
  
"Diablo Pitchfork!!"  
  
He pulls out a pitchfork from arm and hurls it into the center of the group. "Funny. Shouldn't we be doing the whole screaming and running away deal, and this thing letting out some sort of evil power about now?" Lewis goes. "Now, if you'll excuse me... AUUGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He jumps as far away as he can. As he jumps, he is accompanied by Lilymon. "Shouldn't we help our friends?" Lewis suddenly remembers them. "Oh, yeah.....!! I almost forgot in all that confusion."  
  
"HyperCenturiosapien Teleport!!"  
  
Lewis teleports them up in the air alongside them. Araiya smacks Lewis upside the head. "If you'd stop to pay attention, you'd notice the thing is charging up." Lewis smacks her upside the head. "Uh, yeah... Why do think I was RUNNING!!" Joe goes, "Well, we can't just sit here in the air forever, you know." Iori says, "Maybe if we attack it, it'll blow up before it can reach full power..." Lewis says to Iori, "Ya know kid, I like you. Here's $20." He teleports a 20 over to Iori. "Wow, thanks!!" Izzy goes, "Two Omegas....." As he mumbles, the digimon fire on it.  
  
"Patriot Missile!!"  
"Magnum Ice!!"  
"Asgard Sledge!!"  
"Raijin Chain Lightning!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
"Vindecator!!"  
"Flower Cannon!!"  
"Seven Star Salvation!!"  
"Celestial Comet!!"  
"Zudo Hailstorm!!"  
"Beo Bolts!!"  
"Crusader Lanecets!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
  
The attacks hit the pitchfork, and in a white light, the ground around it shattered, and then the roses uprooted it, the missile sent it airborne, and Digmon's drills, NobleValkyrimon's throwing knives, and ThorXaviomon's sledgehammer shattered it. A flash went off. "I think instead of an explosion, I think we just made an IMPLOSION!!" Izzy yells. The winds start sucking back towards the two Omegas. Obliviomon returns. "They did THIS to you? You suck!! Make it up to me and kill the brats. I got a First Terra to find and destroy, and then I can this dump perfect." Beelzebumon turns to the Digidestined.  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
The attack heads for them. Patriotaviamon closes her wings and dives at the attack. Sora screams, "No!! Don't do it!!" Patriotaviamon yells back, "Be strong. The good of the many outweigh the good of the few." "But..." Sora then gets it. "So this is Courage.... I understand you, Kari. Now I know Life." She starts glowing. "Go get him, Patriotaviamon!!" As did Tai's and Mimi's, her shard shatters, and becomes six. A new shard appears and locks into her hand. She grabs the nexus in her left hand, and then a blast of blinding light bursts from her left hand  
  
"OMEGA TERRAVOLVE!!"  
  
"Patriotaviamon Omega Terravolve to..."  
  
The song 'Hemorrhage' by Fuel plays. Everything stops, and the camera spins around Sora's head, and then enters her left eye. Deep inside in the darkness is Patriotaviamon shackled. Suddenly, the Power Nexus of Liberty appears and infuses her with light. She shatters the chains and flies up into a pillar of light eminating from the bottom of the Nexus. As the words "Lead me to myself..." is played in the song, she collides with the Nexus. An explosion of red light flies all around and fireworks start exploding, hundreds at a time, as the light fades, showing a fireball of light flying over a rebellious crowd cheering and screaming. The flames subside to reveal a long-red-haired woman with giant eagle wings and tailfeathers in a spaghetti-strap dress which adorned in the design of the American flag. A golden forearm plate with the Crest of Life on it flashes onto her right arm. Golden Obsidium wing plates cover the top edges of her wings. A harness comes over her, and on it is a double spear (Point on either end). A golden gauntlet materializes on her right hand as she grabs the double spear. Holding and adorning each of the spearheads with the staff is a full red and violet Crest of Liberty. She flies at a hammer and sickle logo and separates the spear into two pieces. She slices and dices, then puts the two back as one. She stabs it into the ground, spins wildly and fastly, then lifting up and spinning right side up, creating a cyclone of pink light. The light blows the logo to pieces and slags it as well. She lands on the ground, and a gold necklace covers her neck. The center gem is one third ruby, one third emerald, and one third sapphire. In the center, a white Crest of Life is emblazened unto it.  
  
"Sovereignmon, Live Free or Die!!"  
  
The voice goes, "Omega Terravolve, the Cycle is Complete." And then he adds, "The Omega Triad is Complete!!"  
Sovereignmon zooms through and shatters the attack Beelzebumon unleashed. She puts her spear ahead of herself.  
  
"Phoenix Rising!!"  
  
White light surrounded her, forming a phoenix. He raises his hand to swat her down, but she blows through his hand. Lewis says, "Didn't know demons could be hole-y too!!!" Sovereignmon turns to the kids. "I see Mimi, DieselSeraphimon, and someone else not far away. We'll handle Obliviomon. You guys can probably hold off Beelzebumon until Rip Van Avalonmon wakes up. Who the hell is that?!" She flies at Obliviomon. "Hello!! Meet my BOOMSTICK!!" She slams the spear at Obliviomon and a blast of energy goes off as he blocks it. FujitaOkuwamon and DieselSeraphimon arrive back with them, and Mimi doesn't stop. She heads right for Obliviomon. Everyone in unisom except Ken, "Who the hell are you?" Ken goes, "Oh, hi. Where have you been FujitaOkuwamon?" FujitaOkuwamon answers, "Finally, someone who recognizes me." DieselSeraphimon says, "Well, we crushed Abyssmon. What'd we miss?" Suddenly, in a brilliant move, Beelzebumon snatches DaoGarurumon in his hand. "Your pathetic power may be useful to me, Wolf Man." He absorbs DaoGarurumon's power, speed, and strenght, and he reverts to Punimon. "I think some electricity will get these juices going!!" He suddenly, with DaoGarurumon's speed, snags Raijinkabuterimon and drains him too. He falls to the ground as Pabumon and Izzy catches him. All his wounds except the big chest hole ThorXaviomon and Lilymon gave him seem to heal on their own. He gets a grin on his face as lightning blasted up from the ground. He starts to chant in Latin, and then a flash. "I can't move!!" Gabrielmon yells. "Neither can I!!" ThorXaviomon. Archangewomon screams, "I fallen, and I can't get up!!" Lewis is teetering over. Kari looks around, and see that only the digimon wearing any armor are affected. "Everyone, get away from all the Digimon wearing armor!!" Lewis pulls his metal vest off and leaves it on the ground and runs with the rest. Kari continues, "Apparently, he's magnetized us." Suddenly, the chrome covers of their digivices, their pocket change, even Yolei's glasses, start sliding them closer and closer. "Everyone attack with all they got!!" Kari yells. "Yeah, before my glasses rip my head off!!" Yolei yells.  
  
"Nature's Justice!!"  
"Zudo Hailstorm!!"  
"Vengence of Valhalla!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
"Seven Star Salvation!!"  
"Divine Vindication!!"  
"Ichiban Hi Roketto no Sora!!"  
"Spiral Edge!!"  
"Rock Cracking!!"  
"Fujita 5!!"  
"Heavenly Arbitration!!"  
  
They fly, but then, with the speed of DaoGarurumon, evades many of them, and then stops the rest in time. "Holy crap!! He's got DaoGarurumon's time powers!!" Lewis exclaims. Iori, running up to the sliding Digmon, says, "I know how to break the magnetization!!" "How, Iori?" "If you de-digivolve, he can't magnetize you any more!!" "But wouldn't that leave us QUITE vulnerable?" "That's the beauty of it, Digmon!! Only you will you it. He'll single you out, breaking his concentration on the others, and maybe then de-magnetizing us." Digmon gets a look of anxiety. "If you say so." He de-digivolves to Armadillomon. "Why are we doing this again, Iori?" "Well, like I said, to single us out. That, and I want to prove that I can contribute too by breaking loose. This plan is doing just that." Daisuke looks over at Iori and Armadillomon. "They must be crazy!!" Sora says to him, "Or smart..." Armadillomon and Iori run around, yelling, "Hey over here, ya big dumb moron!!" Beelzebumon gets pissed. "You call me stupid!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!" He goes ballistic, as evil energy chaotically explodes all around. Iori and Armadillomon are blown apart. DieselSeraphimon is hit as de-digivolves to Angeaxlemon. Justin grabs his head and says, "10cc's of Morphene, stat!!" The ground collapses and they all fall into a pit. The digimon find they can move again and catch their respective Digidestined. ***Iori says, "Where's Armadillomon?" Suddenly, a blast of light can seen through the smoke, and an explosion is heard as Iori's D3 fires off toward the light. Suddenly, a figure like that of what Armadillomon though the Digiegg of Reliaility would make him Armor Digivolve to, but in yellow, a machine with exposed circuits, metal endoskeleton, and pistons showing in his abdomen area, wearing a tri-corner hat and an American flag as a cape, and has a cutlass and muzzle-loading rifle on his hip flies out and grabs him, then Sora. "Who are you?" Sora says. The digimon says with a voice like Big Guy, "I am Alcedesmon, the Terra level form of Armadillomon. Iori's willingness to break away and think on his own made me Terravolve." Iori goes, "Strange. I never thought your highest form would be a Machine type digimon." "Well, these things happen." He puts them down. "Now, I got to stop a raging demon." He runs out and leaps up. His hands slide into his wrists and targeting sights pop up.  
  
"Industrial Revolution!!"  
  
They shoot like Desperado Blaster, but a lot faster, and the ammo is MUCH larger. They just bounce off Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon roars in anger, and an evil aura blasts everyone away. Araiya laid on the ground with a broken arm, Sora a broken leg, Matt got both his shoulders dislocated, and poor Daisuke had nearly all his bones broke. "Am I the joke of the cosmos?" He says to himself. Lewis gets up, and wipes the blood from his mouth. "Hey, that was fun Alcedesmon!! How about you do it again, so the rest of us can break our bones!!" Suddenly, with a crazed look in his eyes, Beelzebumon draws his sword and strikes everyone hundreds of thousands of times at light speed. Kari achingly climbs up to her feet, just to see the horror unleashed. Slowly, their digimon fade into blackness. Kari says to herself. "We need a miracle...." Beelzebumon says to her, "Yes, you would need a miracle to save you from me!!" Kari tears up and screams, "We need a miracle... NOW!!" Suddenly, she is enveloped in a globe of light, as are the rest of the digidestined. Beelzebumon strikes down unto her, but finds his sword shattered upon contact. Light radiates to her hands, and in a flash, there nestled in her hands is the Golden Digiegg of Miracles. Daisuke says, "I don't think Magnamon would stand a chance against him, Kari." Kari, in an older voice, says, "Who said anything about Magnamon? I'm evening the score." Izzy goes, "It's like that time she was possessed by those Digi-Beings, but this time, she's talking. She's doing this on her own!!" Kari goes, "Quite observant, Izzy." With a gesture over the Golden Digiegg, the darkness goes away and some of the Digidestined wounds undone. "Now, Final Radiance.... UNLOCK!!" It flies from her hands into the center of the pit and from one of each of its eight sides, a crest glowed. The eight crests were Honor, Martyrdom, Liberty, Reliability, Tranquility, Redemption, and 2 sides had Innocence. The Digiegg split apart, and as it did, three gem flew out and landed in the hands of Jill, Lilymon, and Angeaxlemon. Lilymon's was green, Jill's was red, and Angeaxlemon's was blue. The egg fragments flew at their respective digimon.....  
  
"Gabrielmon Miraculous Digivolve to... Tenshiijinmon!!"  
"Archangewomon Miraculous Digivolve to... Serafinmon!!"  
"PaladinImperialdramon Miraculous Digivolve to... Roninmon!!"  
"NobleValkyrimon Miraculous Digivolve to... Odinmon!!"  
"Alcedesmon Miraculous Digivolve to... Bannockburnmon!!"  
FujitaOkuwamon Miraculous Digivolve to... Temujinmon!!"  
"NeptuneZudomon Miraculous Digivolve to... HokkyokuZudomon!!"  
"Neo HyperCenturiosapien Miraculous Digivolve to... Miraikuraisapien!!"  
  
Then, the crystals, which were in fact a special type of Palacin crystal, reacted to the good in the holders.  
  
"Lilymon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to..."  
  
In a blinding she stands and spins ala Sailor Moon. The crystal flashes, and she is now wearing silver Gigidigizoid tube-top-like breastplate, her green gloves with white petals on the ends now, the crystal is on a gold necklace around her neck, her hair is still the same, and the pink petals on her head are now white. Double-tiered pink with green trim gigadigizoid rib plates extend down to her waist and 3 white plates descend to protect her abdomen area. Rods of silver Gigadigizoid metal knitted together to form petal shaped plates that connected to the belt area of her groin plate. From the areas the 'petals' did not guard, chain mail 'petal' equivalents dangled down over her theighs. Roots flew up onto her feet and made light green colored high heels on her feet. On her left arm, a silver with pink trim gigadigizoid armband protects her from her elbow to her wrist. On her right arm, a silver with pink edges tower shield straps onto her that arm. On her back, between her 4 wings, a sword scabbard connects to the armor, and she draws the long, narrow sword. Four silver beams shoot from each side of her head and extend behind her. She flies into the air and blocks the sunlight. The temporarily blinding flash of her moving in the sun's path gives way to her. Her green hair blows in the wind. Her English name scrolls in the bright background sideways and the Japanese name scrolls vertically up and down behind her.  
  
"...PaladinLilymon!!"  
  
"Rosemon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to..."  
  
She starts in a similar fashion that of PaladinLilymon. In the flash, she comes out of it wearing white and red edged ancient Japanese robes and garments. Her rose petals are white, and the front one is higher up, and you an see her eyes now that it is out of the way. Two thick braids are on the sides of her head. Near the bottom, they are tied by a band so the individual hairs stay together in the braid. Pale pink silk ribbons go from each shoulder to her wrist and hang near the ground. On her feet are traditional Japanese sandals. On her middle finger is the crystal set in a silver ring. In the same hand, a stick of wood appears, and on each end, a silver chain comes out and another stick of wood forms on the ends of the chains. On the ends of those sections of wood, four spikes and a spearhead materialize. On her sash, a loop of cloth ties a scabbard to her and in it is a katana. On her sides, 5 silver beams of metal appear. She swings the nunchaku around masterfully, and then a storm of cherry blossoms fill the air as she takes the sword and draws it back behind her, and places the tip between her index and middle fingers and takes a stance spreading her legs apart, sorta defensive in the positioning. Her name scrolls into the background the same way.  
  
"...WhiteRosemon!!"  
  
"Angeaxlemon Celestial Crystal Digivolve to..."  
  
He takes and pulls out his pistons and fuse them into one. His liquid metal skin absorbs the crystal, and turns him blue. His body takes on a form very similar to ThorXaviomon, minus the capes, theigh sections, upper arm sections, and the right forearm section. Those remain the same old humanoid look and lost their metallic gleam. The helmet flies off his head, and a helmet similar to Magnamon's slides on, except without the face plates. From the V-Plate, thinner, smaller duplicates flipped up, and they stopped upon reaching mouth level. A glass screen slides out, guarding his face. At the base of the glass, dual energy cannons appear. A special set of plates clamped around his waist, doubling his waist circumference. Brown silk ribbons hang from the bottom edges of these plates down to his ankles. Angel wings grew out his back, and he held the fused pistons in his hands, a spear of sorts, with one end a spike, and the other a cannon. He swings it around and takes a step back.  
  
"...KiyorakaSeraphimon!!"  
  
"Izzy, start your laptop up and get to work!!" Miyako yells. Izzy scans away. "Well, almost all of them are Demi-Omega. Apparently, the power of the Golden Digiegg has healed them and made digivolve up half a level. The angel man in the futuristic combat armor suit is Tenshiijinmon. His armor is built to withstand even heavy nuclear assault and radiation. It'd take a supernova to slag that can of beans. With his Kamikaze Crusader attack, those who oppose him will get a new one." He turns. "Next to him is Serafinmon, the Demi-Omega form of Archangewomon. She is armed to the teeth with miniguns, gatling rocket launchers, rocket launchers, automatic energy turrets, wrist mounted swords, energy gauntlets, silos in her shoulder plates, and a ballistic missile launcher on her back. When it's time for a Divine Cleansing, duck and cover!!" Kari asks, "Do you really need all those guns, Serafinmon?" "Uh..., yeah." She says to her. "It's about time I got to get trigger happy too, you know!!" Izzy looks with panic and worry, "Moving on. The one next to Serafinmon is HokkoyuZudomon. The Demi-Omega level of NeptuneZudomon, he is a translucent ice warrior god digimon. With Midnight Sun, he will bring sweet artic surrender to his foes." Izzy looks beside HokkyokuZudomon at a digimon with the face of PaladinImperialdramon, but the rest of him looks human and albino. "This is Roninmon. His massive red armor and samurai sandals protect him well in war. Beside him is the alien digimon Temujinmon, the Demi-Omega form of FujitaOkuwamon." He has purplish skin, a large cone shaped head, metallic eyes, no mouth or nose, tendrils hanging from where his bottom jaw WOULD be if he had one, buff pecs, four super long fingers on each hand, and legs like the aliens from the movie 'Independence Day' had. Izzy continues, "With all the genetic superiority and intellect he possesses, we can call him a 'Super Digimon.' His psychic powers could rip a Buick to pieces like it were wet toilet paper!! On his left is Odinmon, the Demi-Omega digimon form of NobleValkyrimon and thunder god digimon. His Ragnarok Thundercrash will make anyone a crispy sritter, and not to mention save Texas a LOT of money in power bills." Odinmon comments, "Whatever brings in the money." Izzy looks shocked. "You sure the power isn't going to their heads, Kari. These guys are weird!!" Roninmon says, "I heard that." Izzy goes, "Moving on. Sitting next to Iori is Bannockburnmon. He's like the android version of William Wallace, but this version actually DOES shoot lightning out his ass, unlike some of those other Highland legends claim!!" "I can't help it if I ate Yolei's 3-bean salad earlier." Bannockburnmon exclaims. Izzy anxiously says, "I'm just gonna hurry up now.... Well, at least someone that can't get any weirder. This here in this big silver powered armor suit is Lewis in humanity's final form, Miraikuraisapien." The armor he is wearing looks like a suit of Advanced Power Armor Mk. II from Fallout 2, but silver. His skin looks like metallic gold, and set in his forehead is a silver crystal. In his hand is a bar that is wrapped around his gauntlet. Hooked to his hip is a minigun with bayonnettes on all the barrels. Izzy continues, "In his hand is a morphable weapon, meaning any weapon he can think of, it's his!! Before you know it, his Eightfold Path will leave you in eight different pieces or more!! That completes all the ones that used the Golden Digiegg to power-up." Araiya says, "Well, then how did the other three digivolve?" Izzy hacks away. "They have the power of Palacin crystals running through them. Meet PaladinLilymon, a Demi-Terra digimon with the speed and finesse of a nymph, and the armor and power of a Paladin. In the beginning, there was light, and with her Gaia's Exoneration attack, she will light shine supreme again!! Also, her healing powers can regenerate most anything instantaneously." PaladinLilymon says to Izzy, "And I can dice up a mean salad too. Let's see a Salad Shooter top that!!" Izzy is now scared. Lewis looks at him and shrugs his shoulders. "What can I say? She's scared and envious of Salad Shooters." Izzy, wide eyed and shocked, presses on, "Her daughter Jill used one of these crystals and now is WhiteRosemon, a Demi-Omega Paladin Flower Nymph Digimon. Her skill with nunchaku and katanas is legendary and deadly. Better keep your distance from her." Jill comments, "I look like one of those Japanese Tea Maidens!!" Izzy hurriedly types away and says, "Finally, here is KiyorakaSeraphimon, another Demi-Omega digimon. Except for his blue skin, nothing is strange about him." Izzy closes his laptop quickly. "Is that all you're going to say on me?" KiyorakaSeraphimon says. Izzy says, "Sorry, but I haven't been anxious and terrified since my first day in the Digiworld!! You guys freak me out!!" Lewis says, "Oh well, shit happens, Izzy. Now, if you don't mind, we got a pissed off demon to slay." PaladinLilymon pats his shoulder and says, "Don't worry, you'll get used to us like you did before. No biggie." Tenshiijinmon flies past him and says, "I think he left his brain at 'Final Radiance Unlock.'" Joe looks at him and says, "For one someone is more terrified than me. I'm only worried about Beelzebumon making us grease stains on his heel." Izzy just stands there stuttering, "Who the... what the... how the.... K... k...k...k..ka...kari.... summoned...... g..g..g..golden digiegg!!" Kari says to him, "I'll explain it later. Right now, get to safety, Izzy!!" ThorXaviomon and HokkyokuZudomon shuttle the children topside. "Now stay here guys. ThorXaviomon is your last line of defense until we can Mr. Narcolepsy over there awake." He jumps back into the pit. Justin says, "Mind telling me what a 'Golden Digiegg' is?"  
In the pit, HokkyokuZudomon drop kicks as he enters the pit. Beelzebumon slams into the side. He gets up and uses his newfound speed to atack, but Lewis just grabs him in mid-step and throws him over his shoulder. "If that didn't give me a hernia, nothing will!!" Beelzebumon says, "You may shiny new exteriors and new bods, but I am still an Omega, and I can crush you all!!"  
  
"Axe of Mephistophiles!!"  
  
Temujinmon just shakes head no. He extends his arms to his sides and bends over slightly.  
  
"Psionic Cannon!!"  
  
Bolts of energy shoot from his head at the axe. The attacks blows the axe to pieces. In the rain of wood splinters, Roninmon says, "Let's make it... HOT!!" He links his two katanas together at the handles and spins them.  
  
"Red Cherry Blaze!!"  
  
The flame blew flaming splinters up at him and then he got lucky enough to hit Beelzebumon's chest wound before the attack resolved. "I don't think he's had enough." Roninmon says. He takes out his sickle on a chain and starts spinning around.  
  
"Spark of Creation!!"  
  
The sickle becomes electrified as it glows white. He strikes Beelzebumon continuously in his leg. The combined lightning and life powers put him in agony. PaladinLilymon flies past. "Hey, we want some action too, Roninmon!!" She starts glowing white as she circles him, throwing seeds as she ascends. The light around her becomes a pillar.  
  
"Gaia's Exoneration!!"  
  
Light shoots up all around Beelzebumon, and the vines from the seeds on him bind him down. Giant vines shoot up from the ground and wrap him up in a sphere of vegetation. It rises up higher and higher, and then, 10,000 feet up, it explodes in a nova of holiness. Lewis flies up and grabs the plunging Beelzebumon by the pinky finger and slams into the pit. Joe says, "I don't mind them kicking butt, but all these earthquakes they're causing are making me nauseous. *BBAAARRRRFFFFFF!!!!*" He vomits on the ground. Beelzebumon, still in shock from that 10,000 foot freefall piledriver, is not ready for what awaits him. HokkyokuZudomon jabs his double-headed spear into his foot.  
  
"Vostok Pike!!"  
  
"You're on ice." His feet were frozen to the ground. Odinmon bounds off HokkyokuZudomon and balls up.  
  
"Asgard Annihilator!!"  
  
Electrons in the air, frayed power lines, and the electromagnetic field over Earth are tapped for electricity. It all converges in Odinmon and then uncurls and lets it out in one gargantuan bolt. The sheer force nearly rips him from his legs. He screams so loud... Then Tenshiijinmon gazes to the stars and says, "That sounds like it hurts. It's time to take you medicine!!" A pillar of yellow surrounds him as he hovers above Beelzebumon.  
  
"Polaris Gold!!"  
  
A blast of light eminating from the North Star shoots down and follows Tenshiijinmon's pillar down onto Beelzebumon. When it hits him, a major explosion lets loose. Serafinmon says, "The treatment isn't working doctor. We'll have to sedate him!!" Compartments on her armor open, and guns pop up on her forearms, chest, hips, wrists, and shoulders. Her shoulder plates open to reveal in each plate 60 little cluster missiles.  
  
"Divine Cleansing!!"  
  
The missiles fire, the gatling and regular rocket launchers blaze, the energy cannons blasted, and the miniguns burst, and the background went white as rockets flew up and shells and whole clips littered the area and the sky. What armor he had left is dust, and he is bleeding all over. "How can this be!!" He grabs a pitchfork.  
  
"Diablo...."  
  
Before he can finish, Temujinmon goes, "Uh..., no."  
  
"Martian Maelstrom!!"  
  
Unnatural winds and giant boulders crush him against the pit wall. Lewis flies into the storm. "Now, become one with the storm...." He closes his eyes for a second, and then opes them. He flies through it like it didn't exist.  
  
"Eightfold Path!!"  
  
He breaks the speed of light and karate chops and kicks the arm Beelzebumon is holding the pitchfork with repeatedly. Beelzebumon laughs at Lewis, but when his arm EXPLODES he changes his tune. "About time!!" Lewis exclaims. "I'm not licked yet!!"  
  
"Gaze of Malevolence!!"  
  
Everyone is sent flying by the blast of evil from his eyes. The edge of the pit crumbles and the children are back down in the pit. KiyorakaSeraphimon charges him.  
  
"Seraphi Hurricane!!"  
  
He spins and spins, and wind and light gather around. He shoots right into Beelzebumon spinning, and cuts his foot up good.  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
KiyorakaSeraphimon is smacked into the pit wall with such force it knocks him out and reverts him to Revmon. Everyone else except Roninmon is kneeling in pain. Roninmon smirks and a white aura glows over him. "That tickled, Beelzebumon."   
  
"Final Justice!!"  
  
Light beams spun and revolved all over Roninmon. Then he brought them together with a gesture from his hands, bringing his hands closer and closer until they met in a fist. Then he telepathically summoned his swords to his hands, grabbed them, spread his hands apart, and then clashed his swords together. A cone of energy exploded in Beelzebumon's direction. When the light cleared, everyone stood in shock at how Beelzebumon still stood very alive. "Even with this new power, he's tough!!" Serafinmon says. Lewis adds, "Say, with all those wounds, shouldn't he have bled to death by now?" Serafinmon says, "I guess not. Besides, I never heard of a digimon ever bleeding to death before." Lewis goes, "Well, there went my plan." Daisuke comments, "Which was?" "Well, I was hoping we could wait him out and he'd just bleed on us until anemia set in and kill him for us, but Miss Gun Store with Wings just told that won't work." Daisuke says, "What's anemia?" Lewis looks at him and sarcastically remarks, "So Izzy is right. You ARE the stupid one of the group!! Well, not as stupid as Ariaya, but a close second." Araiya and Daisuke start swinging at him, but he just grabs their foreheads and holds them at arm's lenght, the two swinging in vain at Lewis. He teleports, and they run into each other, and butt heads. Iori goes, "Finally, someone not afraid to tell Daisuke the truth." Miyako goes, "Oooohhhh.... BURN!!" Lewis pops up next to Iori and says, "I REALLY like you kid. Here's $200." He slips him the money. Izzy goes, "Well, if you four are done dissing one another, I say in we can continuously assault Beelzebumon, we can hold him at bay until we can wake Avalonmon." Lewis doesn't even comment. He just turns and pulls out the minigun. "Meet my little friend!!"  
  
"Standing Onslaught!!"  
  
He pushes the trigger, and four additional sets of barrels appeared on a circular track around the main set of barrels. The main set of barrels spin, and the secondary barrels spin while they themselves spun around the main barrel on the track. The spinning force started a gale force wind in front of it. The winds picked up, and flashes of light, almost strobe-like, flashed from the barrels. Jill yells, "Join in!!"  
  
"Sakura Blade!!"  
  
Cherry blossoms swirl around her sword and it starts glowing. A blade of light explodes around the katana. She swipes at Beelzebumon, and the cheery blossoms blowing along side the blade dice into Beelzebumon, grow vines that squeeze into him and poison him, then explode. Serafinmon kneels and bends down.  
  
"Serafin Tomahawk!!"  
  
Part of her armor comes off and clamps slide in to grab it. It takes on a missile shape. Her shoulder plates open and she looks at Beelzebumon with her targeting monocle. Everything switches to a 3D computer graphic scene, and a laser sight on the monocle activates. You can see targeting crosshairs move over Beelzebumon as the scene pans around. Suddenly, the crooshair become one on Beelzebumon and turn red and flash. Serafinmon creates a pink aura around her and then the giant missile fires her back, surrounded by 120 mini cluster missiles. They all hit with deadly precision. Tenshiijinmon takes the offensive. He flies behind him.  
  
"Kamikaze Crusader!!"  
  
He suicide charges Beelzebumon with sword drawn. He starts flipping, and with the blade in front, makes him like a buzzsaw. He goes all around, cleaving across his skin, and where cut, light beamed out. Temujinmon is ready.  
  
"Io Laser!!"  
  
He pools energy from the stars and moons into his palms, then fires DBZ style at Beelzebumon. Along with the other attacks still in progress, it inflicts much pain. As he is doing this, he psychically lifts boulders and uses them to pulvurize his knees and shins. Roninmon is up.  
  
"Red Cherry Blaze!!"  
  
Now Odinmon is prepared.  
  
"Valkyrie Fire!!"  
  
Clouds form in the sky, and raindrops of molten lava and fire rain down on Beelzebumon. After a few seconds, he ignites on fire. HokkyokuZudomon says, "I think he needs a cool-off!!"  
  
"Midnight Sun!!"  
  
Artic winds blow, and an eerie glow of dawn fills the area. The light starts basting him, and smoke starts coming out of his chest wound. Iori says, "Bannockburnmon, show him what you're made of!!" Bannockburn takes up position.  
  
"Highlander Thunderclap!!"  
  
Lightning streams over him like rainwater, eminating from all his orifices. He raises his arms up, and a lightning bolt strikes him. He falls over and smashes his fists into the ground. Explosions of thunder and lightning occur all around him as the energy surges all around him in a circular path through the ground. The dirt flying up from the ground shrouds him from sight, and the agony brings Beelzebumon to his knees. The remaining digimon gave what help they can.  
  
"Ragnarok Missile!!"  
"Circle of Roses!!"  
"Crash of Feathers!!"  
  
PaladinLilymon went over to Avalonmon and Tai. "Get up, you two!! We could use your help." They don't respond. Suddenly, Tai grabs her by her left arm and starts rambling about being tired, then falls back over. She sits him up. "Tai, you have to get up. Avalonmon too!!" Then, she feels that his pulse is slowing. "They're right. All the energy you're transferring to Avalonmon is killing you. If I don't do something fast, you're both dead!!" She stands back. A green aura overcomes her.  
  
"Gaia's Exoneration!!"  
  
Tai and Avalonmon are encased in flowers and they glow the same green aura. Just then, Beelzebumon gets up and a tower of fire encircles him, resolving all the attacks. Lewis, now up to his neck in used bullet casings, says, "Why did we stop? I was just having... *Ptttuie!!* ...Stupid bullet casings. Fun!!" Beelzebumon gets a demonic glare in his eyes. "If I can't beat you, then I'll take you with me!!"  
  
"Dark Light!!"   
  
He gathers evil darkness before him. "Maybe we can use this against him!!" Temujinmon telepathically communicates. Bannockburn says, "Here goes nothing!!"  
  
"Hikari no Inverness!!"  
  
Streams of quintessence pour from his cybernetic parts. They fill the area, and then laser beams shoot up into the sky from the mystical mist. Lewis attacks next. He takes out the morphable weapon and it turns into a gun 100 times bigger than him with every possible weapon ever concieved on it, and some no one ever dare dream of. "That's a big damn gun you got there." Beelzebumon says anxiously, staring at the size of it and staring down all those barrels and missiles. "Lewis goes, "I know. I call it... THE BIG DAMN GUN!!"  
  
"Harmonious Harbinger!!"  
  
He fires onto Beelzebumon mercilessly. He starts falling back toward Tai and Avalonmon. PaladinLilymon flies up to intercept.  
  
"Mana Burst!!"  
  
A sphere of green light surrounded her, and then he shot forth that sphere. Little mini-spheres circled it and it hit him. His back looked like that footage of Baghdad getting bombed in Desert Storm. The force was enough to push him back up. Temujinmon psychically calls out, "Time to get rid of this thing!!"  
  
"Spatial Folding!!"  
  
Space bends, and the attack is relocated far above them. Beelzebumon is furious. A black aura glows over him.   
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
The attack levels them all. Everyone is laying there cut and bloodied up. "Now to finish you off, once and for all!! Huh?!"   
  
"Lumin Sky!!"  
  
From out of nowhere, a sphere of white light forms in the sky, and two beams of light, one above glowing into space and one below glowing down to the ground, emerge. They sweep around the sphere until they return to their original positions, and then two more, one in front going as far as can be seen, and the other behind going out as far as its counterpart, also sweep the area. When they finish, they each split in two and fly off away from the sphere, growing wider as they distanced, and then the sphere blew up. When the light cleared, TK yelled in shock, "It's Avalonmon!!" Beelzebumon in holding his chest, his skin burnt black and smoldering.  
  
"Glowing Edge!!"  
  
He sends Excalibur into the overcooked meat and hurt him bad. Beelzebumon, waining, goes, "I... I... I... I will cr... crush you!!"  
  
"Sin Storm!!"  
  
It hits Avalonmon and the others, and everyone is hurt a great deal. "Persistant little bugger, isn't he?!" Lewis exclaims. Beelzebumon looks about, and can't see Avalonmon. "I did it. I destroyed him. I DESTROYED AVALONMO.... What?" Standing in the gaping hole is Avalonmon. Avalonmon says, "Now I cast ye to Hell, demon!!"  
  
"Light of Avalon!!"  
  
He unleashes the attack right there, and just the sword throwing split his chest in half. The light flowed through him and it glowed out every orifice on Beelzebumon. The ravenous light dragons ripped away at him, and then Avalonmon slices down into Beelzebumon. Lewis grabs Araiya and puts her in front of him and gets with his back to a wall. "Hey, put me dow...." Just then, the light explodes, and Beelzebumon's meat, muscles, insides, and blood exploded forth too. The mess splattered the pit walls, and everyone except Lewis was soaked in entrails. He drops Araiya and says, "Remember, when you fight giant demons, the first thing you must know is LOCATION, LOCATION, LOCATION!! Now, what did we learn Araiya?" She runs at him, but only meets wall. "I think he broke my nose!!" She yells, holding her nose. Temujinmon says, "Lets get out of here." He then gets everyone out of the pit. Izzy goes, "Well, I guess we should heal so we go fight Obliviomon now." Everyone nods. Avalonmon uses his Salve of Eternity, and it starts to heal everyone, when a giant skeleton climbs out of the pit. Tai, now at least strong enough to sit up, screams, "Why won't you die!!" Beelzebumon is laughing as he lands on the other side of the pit. Iori goes, "How many times must we beat him?" Kari says, "Don't worry. He will soon no longer bother us." Beelzebumon says, "What's that supposed to mean, little girl?" Just then, he turns around to see the chunk of land Obliviomon blew into the sky, and irradited with holy power by Mimi, coming straight down at him. "Oh, this is going to hurt...." The meteor hits him, and holy light explodes out as the meteor crashes and fills the pit. Beelzebumon is incinerated into digidust. Lewis walks over to the crater and goes, "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...!! You're out!! And the winner is, by default, us!!" Iori goes, "He's finally dead...." Serafinmon yells at the crater, "Now stay that way!!"  
Just then, Obliviomon hurls Sovereignmon and Mimi at the group. "Ah, you're all in one little group now. This makes my job so much easier!!"  
  
"Wave of Annihilation!!"  
  
It hits, and everyone goes sliding, with the Omegas taking the brunt. "You may of destroyed Beelzebumon, but I am 1000 times more powerful he could ever be. Bow to me!!" He warps gravity, forcing everyone to their knees. Kari though, seems to be immune. "What?! Even the Omega digimon bow to me, and a puny girl resists me!!" Kari looks at him and says, "I survived your onslaught once and lost, but I'll be damned if I let you destroy this world twice!!" Pink light shoots down, and the gravity field is destroyed. Obliviomon retaliates and strikes down the other digimon. All the digimon that used the Golden Digiegg to reach the Demi-Omega level reverted to their baby levels. TK and the others run out to get their digimon. "Poyomon!!" "Pururumon!!" "Chicomon!!" "Leafmon!!" "Pichimon!!" "Tsubumon!!" "Yukimibotamon!!" The Golden Digiegg is visible. Obliviomon goes, "Time to smash your play toy!!"  
  
"Absolute War!!"  
  
He shoots and vaporizes the Golden Digiegg. The group goes on another ride, but are stopped by another pulse of light from Kari. They slowly descend and safely land. Leafmon looks at her. "Queen... Kari?" The other babies started to chant that phrase. The Omegas were re-vitalized, and after flying off, a dome of light covered the Digidestined. Obliviomon goes, "What's going on here!!" TK touches Kari's shoulder. "It's like in those sewers four years ago. She is so filled with light that she can actually utilize the light to protect us!!" Izzy looks at her glowing and says, "Prodigious! I wish I was there to witness.... Oh wait, I was there!! I just forgot." Mimi charges out at him. "We're tired of your type ruining everyone's lives!!"  
  
"Saber of Light!!"  
  
She slashes and runs him through. Sovereignmon comes from his side. "It's beings like you who make us sick!!"  
  
"Starlight Rebellion!!"  
  
She hits him too. He doesn't seem to flinch much. "Sick. So I make you sick.... Well I just can't hover here and not do my job, now can I!!"  
  
"Absolute Pestilence!!"  
  
The beam hits Sovereignmon and she becomes violently ill and wounded. Obliviomon turns and hits Avalonmon, but the slime just ricochets off his behemoth armor. "You are one I failed to anticipate such defense from. I must neutralize this threat!!" He opens a black hole near Avalonmon and he slowed by the time dilation effects the high gravity has, along with the others. He charges Avalonmon unphased by the time warp and pummels him severely. Avalonmon very slowly moves to attack.  
  
"Pen.... Drag... on... Bl..... aze!!"  
  
The attack moves so slow that Obliviomon just stands there and when it gets within 18 inches of him, he just sidesteps it and it is sucked into a singularity. "This is too easy!!" Obliviomon laughs.  
  
"Wave of Annihilation!!"  
  
The attack hits Sovereignmon and Avalonmon repeatly since they move so slowly falling back. Obliviomon says, "Where the hell is that damn wench!!" Then, from behind him, Mimi strikes him and the flow of time is restored. Mimi charges with sword glowing then spins and she leaps into the air.  
  
"Naiad Edge!!"  
  
She spins while soaring through the air, sword extended. Upon her descent, she slams Obliviomon and throws him into the ground. Seven glowing gashes scar his black rib cage. "Fiesty, energetic.... You must have a sugar rush. A little ABSOLUTE PESTILENCE should cure that!!" He fires his Famine Cannon at her and scores a direct hit. She starts losing body mass as the chaotic forces rapidly consume her.  
  
"Phoenix Rising!!"  
  
Sovereignmon knocks the cannon away from Obliviomon. "Stay back, or you'll have to deal with me!!" Sovereignmon commands. Obliviomon just smirks and charges her. Sovereignmon bicycle kicks him then plants her double spear into the ground.  
  
"Celestial Cyclone!!"  
  
It starts to blow him back and cause smoke to pour off him, but he regroups.  
  
"Fires of Apocalyse!!"  
  
Lava eruptions blow Sovereignmon into the sky, and then the evil energy batters her, and she falls to the ground, parts of her on fire. Avalonmon rushes Obliviomon.  
  
"Thrust of the Divine!!"  
  
His sword gleams with holy energy as he runs Obliviomon through. As he thrusts the sword into him, time seems to stop, and from the eerie pitch black sky comes a column of light at an angle an incinerates Obliviomon as the camera pans around Avalonmon and Obliviomon frozen there in 3D CG. Time suddenly resumes and Oblivimon detonates into a fury of white flames. The near void around starts to fade. Mimi gets up and says, "Is it over?" But just as she asked, the flames go black and the void returns stronger than ever. "Your weak attempts make me laugh. I have a universe to purge, starting with this planet!!" He flies up and raises his arms into the sky.  
  
"Omega Crusher!!"  
  
He sends blasts of energy worldwide. The blasts zoom off at unbelievable speeds. Everything switches to a space view to show where they hit. The first two crash in Mongolia and the Gobi Desert, making the whole area a burning wasteland. The shockwave created a sandstorm with winds of over 3000 MPH. Two more hit Europe and obliterates France and Southwestern Germany, making them into toxic cesspools, and poisoning the Meditteranian Sea. The whole Black Forest ignites in minutes. The shockwave makes tsunamis large enough to submerge Dover, England. Another one hits the Balkans and leaves nothing but a radioactive crater of the once Yugoslav region. Two more crash in the Himalayas and make Everest and K2 go up in mushroom clouds. The surrounding mountains shatter and explode. The people of Northern India, Nepal, and Southwest China are being crushed by giant dark boulders raining down from that ground. Another hits the Ganges and the river bursts into flames turns most of it into a resevoir. Another strikes the North Korea-China border and levels the area, and makes Korea an island. Another hits eastern Iowa and it is almost literally vaporized, and waters from the Great Lakes pour in the uninhabitable hellhole and vile toxic substances infest the whole Great Lakes area. Chicago is heavily damaged by what rock that survived the blast. Cities west of Chicago were crushed or annihilated. One more hits the Yucatan Pennisula and makes the remnants into an island. The rain forests outside the explosion radius sponateously combust and explode into flames and create the world's largest forest fire. The sky over Central America is blocked out by smoke in minutes. 200 MPH winds nearly blow the Omega digimon to there feet.  
Inside the dome of light, Kari begins to fall to her knees. "Getting so... tired..." Tai falls over, shortly followed by Sora. Izzy says, "This fight is killing them!! We got to end it soon or we'll lose both of them!!" Just then, they see Obliviomon shoot down Absolute Death on the Omegas, sending them also too easily into the ground. PaladinLilymon and Jill say, "ThorXaviomon, you guard the kids. We'll get Skeletor's attention long enough for the Omegas to regroup and fight back. Lewis grabs PaladinLilymon's hand and says, "Please, don't do it. A have a bad feeling this won't work." PaladinLilymon says, "I know this seems wrong and it seems to be to a kamikaze mission, but deep in your heart, you know it's right." Lewis nods and kisses her. He turns to Jill. "Be careful up there. I want you back for Christmas dinner." Jill says, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I am your daughter, so I'm bound to come up with a killer last second hail mary plan." They fly out of the dome and Lewis wipes away a tear. "Children, they grow up so fast these days."  
Outside, Jill attacks.  
  
"Sakura Blade!!"  
  
Obliviomon meets the blade of light and exploding cherry blossoms with a negative power beam from his hands. "Here, have some cherries!!" Obliviomon laughs as Jill succumbs to her own attack hurting her, then getting hit by the force beam. From behind Obliviomon is stunned and unable to move.  
  
"Genesis Sword!!"  
  
PaladinLilymon slashes him again in his back, then jabs into him, the life energy tainting the oblivion. She puts her sword away and slams her forearms and wrists together and cups her hands. White energy pours from the petals on her gloves and her hands and glows in front of her hands.  
  
"Palatial Flower Cannon!!"  
  
Her gloves glowed and the white ball formed, then a flash of light from her gloves and she was shooting a beam of intensified light and living essence from her palms (Quite DBZish, isn't it?). It hits him, pushing him. The blast continues for another 5 seconds before she stops. Obliviomon suddenly turns at her. "You amuse me, Flower Nymph. If I'm right, you're the same one who vaporized one of the original Overlords. Doesn't it make you jealous that you were the one originally meant to be First Terra, but your so-called friend got that power instead. Does it gnaw away at you? Does the fact that you gave up an opportunity at one of the greatest powers ever to save a mere child?" PaladinLilymon looks and ponders, "I don't know. Maybe he's right. Maybe I have resented that loss, but look at all that came from Mimi becoming the First Terra in my stead." She thinks of Jill, Holly, Kate, and Angel, and then of Lewis. Obliviomon says, "You are MINE!!" PaladinLilymon relunctantly says "Yes...." and then hovers in a catatonic state, but then hears Lewis yell, "He's trying to confuse, keyword: TRYING!! That means you can beat this!!" As soon as Lewis finishes, Avalonmon flies up and hits Obliviomon from below, and PaladinLilymon snaps out her catatonic state. "NO, I AM NOT YOURS, NOR WILL I EVER!!!" PaladinLilymon says, flying by, slashing Obliviomon's left arm. The force and power severs the arm, making him drop the Death Cannon he was fixing to use. A horrid black slime bubbles from inside his rib cage and replaces the arm. Obliviomon turns and fires.  
  
"Absolute War!!"  
  
The blast hits Jill, Avalonmon, and PaladinLilymon. Avalonmon is able to recover before crashing into the ground, but PaladinLilymon reverts to Lilymon, and Jill reverts to Rosemon and fall unconsciously towards the ground. Lewis runs out of the safety of the light to catch the falling nymphs. Araiya, seeing this, and seeing the others' hands full with their own digimon that she gets up. "Aw, hell. I may not like him, but that's no excuse to let his daughter and wife to fall to the ground and them maybe dying." She runs out. "I'm coming too, Lewis!!" Then, the two crests glow in unisom. They both notice that they won't make it, and then, the truly impossible happens. Space-Time itself bends and the whole universe seems to pivot using them as foci. Gravity and time shifts, and they are miraculously there with them already in their arms and then back under the shelter of light. Lewis, confused himself, asks, "What just happened?" Kari, weak from shielding them, mutters, "You two, for a split-second, managed to put your differences beside and work together. You created Nirvana, oneness with the universe." Lewis says holding Lilymon, "But it won't matter soon if we can't stop Obliviomon!!" Araiya looks at the Omega digimon, and Lewis catches this. "For once Araiya, we agree." Araiya yells, "Converge all your strenght onto the Omegas!! Put all your rivalries and hates aside and work together!!" Lewis stares blankly and responds, "What she said!!" ThorXaviomon dedigivolved down to Andromon and all they all focused. The colored lights of their crests converged into one and then flew to the Omega digimon and Mimi. Mimi looks into it and can see the people of Earth. "I promised that no more will suffer at your hand, and I will do just that. I never though of me or any of my friends to be the world-saving types, but we have a duty. Now, we must finish it!!" She grabs the sphere, as does Avalonmon and Sovereignmon. A white radiance glows over them, and the Crest of Life symbols on them turn white. Avalonmon goes, "Helmet Engage!!" His helmet comes back on, and then he also warps at Obliviomon. A white comet forms in the sky.  
  
"Merlin's Comet!!"  
  
The comet zooms at Avalonmon, and Avalonmon turns and rams it, shattering it into many pieces. The essence of the comet glows over him as he loops over Obliviomon's head and crashes into his back as the meteors hit his front. But the attack isn't over. The ring made from Avalonmon's flight, and the leftover essence from the comet snared his arms. It starts spinning and ripping him apart like a buzzsaw. Mimi gets up and attacks.  
  
"Celestial Rose!!"  
  
The rose hits him, and the ring of light holds him in place. Obliviomon goes, "You are better than I thought, but it is time unleash the big guns!!"  
  
"Chaos & Nothingness!!"  
  
The gravity well rips the light away, and blasts Avalonmon continuously. He turns to Mimi. "The world ends today, shame you won't get to witness it!!"  
  
"Omega Crusher!!"  
  
He throws the sphere and sends her airborne. Sovereignmon then swoops in before he can attack again and tackles him. They grapple, when he warps time and deals her 2000 very painful palm strikes to her gut, then lifts her up by her neck, growing in size and weakening Sovereignmon in the process. Obliviomon utters to her, "In the end, there is nothing but the inevitable silence and chaos!!" Daisuke looks out and says to Lewis and Araiya, "Well, even after giving our strenght to them, they're still are losing. What's with that?" Matt says, "You gotta faith that they can do it." Then, Mimi gets up with the white aura glowing bright. Obliviomon says to Sovereignmon, "Now, to get rid of you..., by choke-slamming you to Hell!!" He flies to choke-slam her when a seed hits him and creates a blast spreading out over half of Texas. Mimi stands holding a seed in her hand. "Nobody choke-slams my friends, and no one destroys our world!!"  
  
"Seeds of the Divine!!"  
  
She hurls another one at him, but he opens a black hole and sucks it away. Sovereignmon hits him from his side with her lance and the wound makes him fall to his knees. Avalonmon flies supersonically at him.  
  
"Light of Avalon!!"  
  
The force and speed knock Obliviomon down. Pus-like marrow oozed from the broken ribs. Obliviomon lays there and moans, "You... you... you wounded me!! Impossible." Mimi says to him, "And now, to make you never harm another soul... DEVOUT PHOENIX!!" As before, she flies into the sky. As he levitates up and sets up to attack her comrades, she impales Obliviomon on Gaiamune. She continues flying with Obliviomon hanging on her sword and dragging the ground, smoldering from the holiness and life force he is emersed in. He says to her, "I see that you truly do wish to end me, but I will not go without taking someone with me, and I choose you!!"  
  
"Atomic Oblivion!!"  
  
He grabs her head and an evil mist drapes over her, trying to break down her celluar bonds. She swings the sword and flings him off, but her shoulders, feet, neck, and the left side of her forehead were bleeding heavily. She puts her hand under the shoulder plates and grips her left shoulder, since it is bleeding the worst, and it burns a great deal when she grips it. Sovereignmon flies up. "Are you okay, Mimi?" Sovereignmon asks. Mimi just responds with, "I'll be okay." Sovereignmon nods and flies. "Hey, Obliviomon!! This is for trying to choke-slam me!!"  
  
"Phoenix Rising!!"  
  
She hits him and blasts him in half, but he seems to fuse together, but he is holding himself in pain. "This one is for Mimi!!"  
  
"Starlight Rebellion!!"  
  
Obliviomon futily tries blocking the onslaught, but is swept away by the fury. "This is for the people of Paris and all those you have killed!!"  
  
"Lance of Liberation!!"  
  
She shatters more ribs as she jabs the lance into him. This forces Obliviomon to his knees. Sovereignmon says, "I believe it's over." Obliviomon looks at her and smirks. "Oh, yes it is." Suddenly, he starts growing and growing. Kari says, "This is how it ended last time. This cannot happen a second time." She lowers the dome and sends her energy to the Omegas. Kari yells, "Combine your energy, and you should be able to stop him!!" Obliviomon grows to such proportions that only part of his face blocked the whole sky. "HOW INSIGNIFICANT THIS SOLAR SYSTEM IS!! IT CLUTTERS MY OBLIVION!! IT MUST BE DESTROYED!!" Avalonmon strikes.  
  
"Light of Avalon!!"  
  
Nothing, not a scratch, well, at least not a visible scratch. Obliviomon still felt it, and in retaliation, smacks Avalonmon back to Earth like a gnat. "I am your god, and I shall PROVE it!!" He raises his hands up.  
  
"ALPHA & OMEGA!!"  
  
As he charges up, Mimi yells, "We must band together!!" Avalonmon says, "I concur!!" Sovereignmon yells, "Let's make the universe safe for all life!!" Suddenly, this power and knowledge swept over them. The other crests glow in unisom with the three Crests of Life. Then, as energy pooled around the Omegas, something incredible happened. Space-Time shifted again, and now, to the left of the Omegas was what looked like their past selves, with Mimi in her old pink dress and fully human, and Agumon and Biyomon with her holding hands, and to the left of that was a very young Mimi with Koromon and Yokomon, and to the left of that is a 2 year old version of Mimi with Botamon and Nyokimon. To their right, they look the same, and to the right of that was them again, and to the right of that was them again, but they wore none of their armor. Instead, a fourth angelic girl wore what seemed to be a combination of all their armor. This phenomenon wasn't limited to the Omegas. The Digidestined could look to their lefts and see 3 past versions of themselves and their digimon, and on the right, except for Kari, 3 more versions of them. She only sees two and a glowing being. Lewis says, "I think they're power has somehow temporarily fused the past, present, and I guess the future into one point in space-time." Izzy adds, "Or split it apart like a prism breaks down light!!" Izzy looks, and sees seven different versions of themselves, and the center being the present. Iori says, "Strange, looking at our future selves, I can't see any age marks. They must not be from far into the future." Miyako goes over to Lewis's futuremost self and sees he is wearing a watch. "Wrong, Iori. According to this, these last ones of us are from 2046!!" Lewis says, "The other odd thing is, is that all our future selves all have hair matching the color of our crests. Weird?!" Matt exclaims, "Look at these faint figures next to our futuremost selves." They look like more children. TK takes Kari's camera and takes pictures of the area. While all this was occuring, Obliviomon looks down and says, "What's going on?" He sees Earth and all the planets blur into seven. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if there are a million Earths, I'll destroy them all, then everything else!!" His hands begin descending. The earth quakes as his hands near. Just then, Mimi, Avalonmon, and Sovereignmon shout at once, "NOW!!" and then, everything spun. To Obliviomon's point of view, the whole universe just spun around, when in reality, only he and the orbits of the planets moved. Obliviomon completely misses and now Earth is behind him. "Where are you, First Terra?" He turns to see Earth behind him. He smirks and says, "You are so very like your ancestors. Did you know that, First Terra? I have a distinct sence of.... dejavu, the same defiance, the same faithless hope in the light." Mimi responds, "What is it you have faith in?" For which he answers, "Nothing. I am so absolutely... empty." Mimi says, staring into the life force gathered in front of her and the other Omegas, "Then it won't hurt you to die. Will it?" Energy pours from the other digidestined and the past and future selves into that pool. Obliviomon, with a look of defiance, but also fear, says back, "I cannot die. I am forever. I am a GOD!!" Mimi, Avalonmon, and Sovereignmon hold hands in a triangle formation and pool their power into the motherload. Then they all look at Obliviomon with a look of hope and call forth,  
  
"OMEGA TRIAD!!"  
  
The mass of life turns into a beam which eminates in the middle of them. It hits Obliviomon dead on. Obliviomon shouts out, "What have you done!!" All three of them say in unisom, "We have faith in the light!!" The beam, seering away at Obliviomon, causing marrow to rupture all over, he still resists. He screams, "WHAT!!" Avalonmon looks at him and says, "The Light, demon, the Light!!" The void is snuffed, and the fires in him glow white. The Triad closes their eyes, and a pulse starts up the beam. They all say simultaneously, "End game, demon!!" Obliviomon, staring down the pulse, wails, "NO!! I cannot die!! I am forever!! I am a GOD!!" Life and holy light blazes from every orifice on him. Sovereignmon says, "You wanted nothingness, well here it is." Mimi concludes, "Welcome to Oblivion." The pulse nears, and Obliviomon can feel his strenght leaving. He is covered in his own marrow and darkness, and then he manages one last word, "Amen." The pulse hits, and all his blackness vanishes, and explosions of light and life rip through him. Then, as the pulse ends, one massive explosion rips Obliviomon to pieces, and many more shatter him. His remnants go white and shatter like fine china and drift away into space or the atmosphere and cease to exist. Everything returned to normal, and all the time anamolies ended. The shockwave came by Earth, and smashed into the surface. Life energy galore surged through it, and the digidestined, and the area, was bathed in it. The sky returned to normal, showing a cloudy sky at sunset. All their injuries were gone, and Tai and Sora awoke from near death. Tai says, "Wh.... wh... what'd we miss?" Sovereignmon dedigivolved to Patriotaviamon, the Nexus flying back into Sora's hands, then back to her infant level of Nyokimon. Avalonmon dedigivolved to Paladingreymon so that the Powe Nexus could disengage, then back to Botamon. Mimi looked around and saw the lush greenery and fields of flowers that had blossomed up in the once thriving metropolis. Joe pulls out his portable TV and it shows reports of ecological disasters worldwide and hundreds of millions dead. Mimi says, "How could he... There is nothing I can do for the people, but maybe I can clean his mess so future generations will not have to live in a toxic wasteland. Mimi knelt down, and with her greatest feat of strenght, channeled all her might into the Earth. Tai said, "Stop it, you're going to kill yourself using so muh power. Finally, Mimi went back to Gaiasapia, then to Dryadsapia and passed out after sending life energy into the planet for 4 straight minutes. Snow starts to fall. Just then, the Earth starts to glow, and all the toxic waters beome clean, all the sandstorms end. Heavy rains quench the fires and the glowing force restores the wounded trees, the Ganges is purified and ceases to burn, and then the rest of the energy glimmering throughout the planet eliminates all our pollution and radioactive waste. Tropical rains hit many deserts and make them into tropical wonderlands and grasslands with many lakes. In fact, by some mysterious means, a giant sequoia tree starts to grow the northernmost penninsula of Antarctica. New life have been breathed into the Earth. On the TV, Dan Rather is in shock at the news. "The Ganges is now clean. Sources say that can even see the bottom of the riverbed. Toxic wastelands become fertile lands miraculously in the devastated Balkans, and the Medditeranean Sea is now 100% clean and clear. France, Germany, India, Bosnia, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia, North Korea, Nepal, India, China, and the United States are now assessing the damage and loss of life." Matt asks, "It is really over this time?" Mimi awakens and responds, "Yes it is." Tai goes, "Obliviomon?" Mimi answers tiredly, "Deleted, permanently." Miyako then says, "Does anyone know what happened to his four cannons? I remember seeing him drop them, but now they're gone." Iori adds, "Also, didn't have a vial? I remember he used a dark vial to recharge those nexuses, but he never used the whole contents. It's gone too!!" Lewis says, "Maybe they were destroyed by the Omega Triad?" Izzy adds, "Or in the quakes and attacks the Omega digimon used. Remember, they have powerful attacks, and maybe in the maylay, they were vaporized." Lewis says, "I guess it doesn't matter now. They're gone, so that means we'll never have to see that ugly skeletal form again hounding us and using them on us." Lilymon turns Lewis's attention to where the center of Houston once stood, now a thickly forested valley surrounded by a small plateau which they were standing on. "What about the millions who lived here? We made them homeless, Lewis." Lewis looks up and gets an idea. Tai says, "Let's go." Just as they start to leave, Holly, looking in the piling snow sees a golden oval-shaped amulet with a crystal and the Crest of Sincerity engraved on it. Holly picks it up, and looks at it. "Everyone I know has their crests. Maybe it belongs to someone else. I'll just keep it until I find the owner." She thinks. She pockets the amulet and catches up with the rest. In the distance, a dark figure holding the vial looks at her malignantly then turns around and vanishes into the shadows and darkness.  
At a press conference in Washington, Lewis stands before a map of Nevada. On it, much of Southeastern Nevada is circled and labeled 'The Neo Houston Project.' He is wearing a silver tux and a black armband on his left arm. "Today we mourn with the world the loss of some 120 million innocent people on December 24th, 2004 AD, but we also elebrate the defeat of either worlds' greatest foe, NeoApocalymon, or he came to be, Obliviomon. After this holiday season has concluded and memorial services have concluded, we must then turn our attention to the now millions of homeless people of Houston. During our battle, we totally obliterated Houston, and then it became a forested valley. It would be wrong and costly to cut all those new trees down, so I propose that we release control of governmet owned lands in much of southeastern Nevada to construct a new modern Megaopolis I call 'Neo Houston.' Buying land would be almost unnecessary since we already own these lands, and if we employ the citizens to help in construction, I'm sure we can have it established by 2010, if Congress is willing to work with me on these plans. Thank you and good night." Cameras starts flashing and people ask questions. Lewis just turns and says, "It's the holdiays. Go home, people. Go home to your families." And he leaves.  
He reaches the main dining hall and as he enters, he sees his reflection, and sees he has quite a few silver hairs. "Impossible!! I'm 23, and I'm going grey?" He enters to find the goose isn't completely cooked. Lilymon says to him, "It looks more silvery, and it makes you look distinguished." The rest of the Digidestined are there with their families, and all of them are wearing very formal clothing, and a black armband on their left arms. He picks Daisuke up out his seat. His hair strangely had bands of fuschia in it. "No, this is my seat, goggle boy." Daisuke goes to a seat to Jun. "Hey, I'm the leader. I should sit at the end!!" He mumbles. Jun goes, "Well, he is the President, and we are his guests. Oh, he is so dreamy, but he's no Matt!!" She looks over at Matt. Matt goes very unemotionally and blandly, "Sory Jun, I'm in a relationship." You could see blue hairs in the blonde. Lewis looks at him and says, "I can't believe he wore the goggles..." He sits at the end of th table with Lilymon. She is wearing a white dress with a slit down her right leg and white high heels. For a change, she was not wearing her gloves at all. All the guys except Iori and Daisuke wore black tuxes. Iori was in a special silk komono and Daisuke is wearing what looks like a cheesy lime colored $99 rental tux. All the girls were in evening dresses. Sora's and Miyako's dresses were red, Yolei's dress is yellow, Kari's dress is pink, Araiya's dress is teal, and Mimi's dress is a green sequin dress. Miyako, her hair showing red sections, asks, "Where'd you get that?" Iori says, "My father got this when he was young. My grandfather suggested I should wear it." His grandfather slides his glass over to Armadillomon. "I don't think they'd mind that I smuggled some prune juice in here." He pulls out a whiskey flask and chugs it down. Armadillomon takes a sip of Grandpa's glass and gets a disgusted look on his face. "Hey, Grandpa, toss some of that prune juice over here too!!" Armadillomon says. "Okay, but stop calling me Grandpa, ya whatcha-ma-call-it. It's disturbing." Tosses him a thing of prune juice. Miyako and Yolei's parents say, "So this is where all our food has been going." Miyako and Yolei say simultaneously, "Yup, the bottomless abysses otherwise called the stomach of an In-Training digimon." while watching Poromon and Hawkmon devour the salad appetizer. Her mom says to her, "Strange, I never noticed these yellow hairs you seem to have now. Have you been dying your hair?" Yolei says, "No. In fact, I have no where they came from. I just woke up with them today." Araiya says, her hair now mysteriously teal colored, "Well Lewis, where's the goose?" Lewis mutters, "I'll cook your teal little goose if don't stop asking that." Holly and Jill come in with the goose. Lewis gets up and says, "Before we eat, a moment of silence for all the innocent people and digimon slaughtered by the Overlords of Chaos." They all nod their heads in solemn respect for all those lost. 5 minutes later, they raise their heads and sit. Just before they can eat, Agent Vicks brings in two middle-aged hippie looking people. "These two were caught outside of Silicon Valley driving a 34-year old Army Jeep repainted in tye-dye. The FBI had them in custody and arrested them just a couple of nights ago, but Kari told me you'd want to see them personally. Said they are a case which you'd want to get involved in." Kari walks up to the male hippie. He says, "I guess you did it. You did save the world, and you saved us too." Kari goes, "If it wasn't for your help Manny, I'd never get back here to the present, save those Lunar Digieggs from the government, warn the others, and I would have never helped save the worlds." The female says, "Whoa..., where'd you get the pink hair?" Kari says, "Like Gatomon, I had my experiences in getting my hair dyed, but now I don't think it wants to come out." Lewis asks, "I remember my dad's name being Manny...." Kari turns and says, "These are your parents, Lewis. Manny, and Moonglow Wick." Agent Vicks says, "They're now being held on charges of treason and grand theft, and many other charges stemming all the way back to 1970." Kari says to Lewis, "I was there with them. I saw it. We were fired on by the United States Air Force. All because we found Area 51." Lewis says, "Area 51? I haven't seen it before. I have heard the rumors though." Kari says, "Well, there WAS an Area 51, before we had to level it to keep the US from finding out about the Digiworld and using the digimon against the then Soviet Union, so we could preserve the future." Gatomon goes, "Yeah, and that evil Gerard was there too. He knew all about us and was ready to use Bahamutmon on the the Soviets." Lewis looks at Vicks. "Release them. Tell the FBI that I plan to launch my own personal probe into the matter following New Years." Manny and Moonglow sit down with them. "No wonder I don't remember where I lived as a child. We were always on the run from the police, and then you gave me up for adoption. I can see why now." Manny says, "So, I'm I like, a grandfather or something. I mean, Kari said I had granddaughters." Lewis speaks, "Hey, Jill, Holly, come here. Bring Kate and Angel with you!! Meet your grandparents!!" Tentomon says, "Oh, moments like these are so happy. I wish I had a video camera to record it all!!" Joe says, "Don't worry, I'm geting it all." Bukamon asks, "Didn't they say something about no cameras out front?" Joe goes, "Well, sue me."  
After dinner, Kari pulls out her digital camera. Everyone gathers, and she has Daisuke set up the camera. Agent Wedge says, "Something else we'll probably have to confiscate." Lewis elbows him and says, "Shut up. Obviously, they're not gonna steal government secrets. I told you three, stop being tightwads." Daisuke sets it up. "Now, let me get there!!" He runs, but trips three-quarters of the way there and it takes a picture of him falling and everyone else in the background. "Let me try that again." He resets it and runs over to his spot safely. Araiya, standing next to Lewis, says, "You're standing on my foot, Lewis." "I am not." "You're lying. Get your foot off mine." "Bite me, doughgirl." Araiya gets in his face. "It's on now!!" She punches him. As she punched him, the camera took the picture. Lewis gets up. "Oh, I'm gonna kick your ass, b***h!!" He starts pulling on her long hair and headbutts her. Everyone is in shock. Kari says, "And I was hoping to make this picture into a Christmas Card. Now I got to choose between Daisuke falling or Araiya decking Lewis. Daisuke says, "Hey, Araiya!! I got some beef with him too!!" He runs at him and jumps on Lewis's back, flailing away. Lilymon goes over to break it up. "Stop it you...." They both miss Lewis and hit Lilymon. She is stunned, but nothing else. She grabs Daisuke by the goggles and drags him away and smacks him. "Stop it!! This is the holiday season. This is no time for a bar room brawl." Daisuke says, "But those two...." Lilymon says *sweatdrop*, "Well, that was inevitable. Like Matt has said before to you, "Just let them fight it out of each other." Iori says, "As much as I hate watching these two fight, I guess it can't be helped." As the fight roared on, Lewis rolled over near Iori and said, "I'm placing $1000 on myself. Go on!! Take bets!!" Araiya roundhouses him and throws him a 100, saying, "$100 on myself in the second round!!" Iori shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, he asked me to. Place your bets!! The Fight of the Century!! Place your Bets now!! Odds favor Lewis at 3:1, and Miss Jitzato, newcomer to the ring, has a meager 22:3 odds. If you don't believe me, call Vegas!!" Miyako says, "I knew I should of made that pay-per-view deal with Don King!! $50 on Lewis!!" The camera slowly pans away from the White House, showing silhouttes of Lewis and Araiya rumbling. A window breaks as Lewis is thrown through one outside. The song, 'I'll be Home for Christmas' plays in the background as it snows.  
  
This heralds the end to First Terra, but don't fret. A new story awaits......  
  
Bloodline: Descendants of the Digidestined  
  
Coming soon, hopefully. It continues First Terra 41 years after it left off, with new Digidestined, some even the grandchildren of the Digidestined themselves!! Coming soon!!  
  
- Lewis Wick, "You were born naked, and you die naked."  
paladindmt@yahoo.com 


End file.
